Punto sin Retorno
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Trunks iba a viajar en el tiempo para advertir a los demás sobre los androides pero acabó en la época en la que Vegeta era uno de los soldados más despiadados de Freezer... ¿Podrá mantener su poder e identidad en secreto mientras ve la crueldad del pasado de su padre? Traducción Oficial de "Point of no Return", de Niteryde
1. Muy Atrás

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por Niteryde**

**Capítulo 01: **Muy Atrás.

NA: Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece, no estoy haciendo dinero con esto, sólo divirtiéndome. Espero que les agrade y me hagan saber lo que piensan :)

NT: Todo el mérito es para la autora. Gracias **Niteryde** por haberme permitido traerlo a la sección en español y por la invaluable ayuda capítulo a capítulo. Mención especial para **YenneferdeVergnenberg**, mi Beta, por la paciencia y el tiempo invertido, eres un solete.

* * *

Trunks observó su espada con cuidado y despacio la colocó frente a él con una expresión solemne. Además de su arma, por la ventana de los restos de la Corporación Cápsula, podía ver como el humo se elevaba en la distancia. Su vista se enfocó en éste y después se ensombreció ante el recordatorio visual de la capacidad de destrucción de los androides. Colocó nuevamente la espada en su funda y se la colgó sobre el hombro mientras sus ojos azules miraban a través de la ventana un rato más.

Ya era hora, hora de regresar al pasado y reparar todo. Brevemente meditó su misión, el antídoto para la enfermedad del corazón se sentía como un ladrillo en el pecho. Necesitaba la ayuda de Gokú para terminar esta locura y no estaba seguro si éste haría una gran diferencia, y para ser honesto, todavía estaba un poco escéptico. Sin embargo, su madre creía muchísimo en el guerrero así que él también tenía que hacerlo.

No había nada qué perder.

Bulma sacó la tapa del rotulador que tenía en su mano y comenzó a garabatear en el metal de la máquina del tiempo que había construido para su hijo. No había terminado de escribir cuando el adolescente apareció tras ella. El de cabello lavanda inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar.

—¿**Esperanza**, eh? —preguntó. Ella sonrió poniendo tras la palabra un símbolo de exclamación adicional para crear más énfasis antes de ponerle nuevamente la tapa.

—Es la que nos mantiene vivos —dijo volteando para mirarlo. Él le sonrió y ella notó cómo se parecía a Vegeta cuando lo hacía. Sonrió con nostalgia—. A ver, hijo ¿Tienes todo?

—Síp, tengo todo lo que necesitaré —respondió Trunks abriendo el bolsillo de su chaqueta de CC para mostrarle a su madre las cápsulas plegadas en el interior.

—¿Y tienes el antídoto para Gokú? —preguntó con ojos azules preocupados.

—También lo tengo —respondió rápido dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Todo estará bien mamá. Será emocionante de hecho. —sus ojos se iluminaron un poco y Bulma sonrió reconociendo esa mirada.

—Es tu lado saiyajin el que habla —dijo soltando una risa mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Es verdad, supongo. Podré ver a Gohan otra vez y conocer a su padre de quien tanto he oído e incluso seré capaz de ver al mío —dijo incapaz de detener la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Bulma suspiró y le dio una mirada maliciosa haciéndolo reír—. Lo sé, lo sé, ya me has dicho que él no era precisamente el tío más… amigable.

—Sólo no quiero que te decepciones, Trunks… —explicó vacilando Bulma e intentando encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo—. Vegeta no fue un hombre malo. Claro que fue arrogante y orgulloso, pero también difícil de conocer y entender. Nunca me mostró ningún afecto, es sólo que no quiero que lo conozcas y te crees unas expectativas que no estará a la altura de llenar.

—Ya lo sé. No lo haré pero aun así va a ser fantástico conocerlo —afirmó Trunks emocionado quitándose el cabello lavanda de los ojos.

—Trunks —dijo Bulma cambiando su tono a uno maternal mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las caderas—, no vas al pasado a socializar ¿Sabes?

—También lo sé —expresó poniendo cara solemne nuevamente. Pasó de largo a su madre hacia la máquina del tiempo y la miró: tan grande como su misión. Despacio extendió su mano y la dejó descansar sobre la palabra que ella recién acababa de escribir a un costado.

Esperanza.

—Me hubiera gustado que me dieras algunas semanas para ejecutar más pruebas en esta cosa. —Suspiró Bulma tras él. Volteó para mirarla y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mamá eres un genio, estoy seguro de que estará bien —dijo en tono tranquilizador, ella afirmó con la cabeza forzando la sonrisa antes de desviar la mirada y se abrazó inconscientemente a sí misma detestando el temor que sentía por estar separada de su hijo por tanto tiempo. Luego se sobresaltó cuando lo sintió envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor como si leyera su mente—. Estaré bien —dijo con absoluta sinceridad.

Suspiró y le regresó el abrazo con fuerza, la dejó hacerlo por tanto tiempo como quiso. —Eres lo único que me queda, Trunks —dijo separándose de él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos sólo para mirar al hombre en el que su hijo se estaba convirtiendo—. Más te vale que regreses completo ¿me oyes? —señaló y él sonrió.

—Regresaré completo mamá, lo prometo.

—Bien —dijo dejándolo ir y guiñándole un ojo—. Aléjate de los problemas, Trunks.

—Tú también —respondió con tono alegre mientras regresaba a la máquina del tiempo, subió con un salto rápido y tomó asiento mirando a la mujer de cabello azul.

—Me conoces, conseguiré algo con qué mantenerme ocupada —Dijo y él sonrió.

—Es lo que temo. —Bromeó presionando un botón del Panel de Control. La máquina del tiempo se activó y el cristal superior zumbó y descendió cerrándose a su alrededor con un clic. Presionó otro e inmediatamente la superficie inferior de la máquina comenzó a retumbar.

Un humo denso comenzó a levantarse bajo la máquina del tiempo mientras se elevaba lentamente. Bulma echó su cuello para atrás para ver a su hijo. Hicieron contacto visual y él le dio un saludo corto pero seguro.

Hubo un pequeño destello de luz y en ese momento él desapareció.

* * *

Trunks parpadeó ante la luz blanca y brillante que engulló a la máquina amarilla que finalmente desapareció. No le había tomado más que unos segundos y se sorprendió por ello. No sabía qué esperar dado que no la había utilizado con anterioridad así que rió para sí por no parecerle nada asombroso.

Presionó el botón que desencadenó el mecanismo de liberación y el vidrio superior zumbó y se levantó. Salió de la máquina y cayó con gracia sobre sus pies. Miró alrededor con curiosidad antes de presionar a un costado de ésta para colocarlo nuevamente en su cápsula. La recogió y metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta junto a las demás. Su madre le había dado todo lo que necesitaría para quedarse allá tanto tiempo como pensara necesario.

Ni siquiera pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo ya que sólo requería hablar con Gokú y darle el antídoto que necesitaría para mantenerse con vida y ayudarlo contra los androides. No quería dejar a Bulma sola más que eso y menos con los de su tiempo cazándolos constantemente. Frunciendo el ceño, el adolescente miró a su alrededor preguntándose dónde había aterrizado. Las coordenadas lo habían dejado a unos pocos kilómetros de la casa de Gokú. Nunca había estado allí por lo que no sería razonable reconocer el área 20 años en el pasado.

Pero de alguna manera no se veía bien.

El área a la que había llegado era estéril, como de piedra o concreto. Había pocas plantas y no eran más que arbustos, por su aspecto parecía que estaban muriendo. Era de noche y su entrecejo se profundizó, un sentimiento de inquietud embargó su pecho. No se sentía bien en absoluto. La oscuridad y soledad del lugar hacían que, en comparación, su futuro lleno de destrucción pareciera radiante. Se elevó al cielo y se marchó esforzándose al máximo en localizar algún poder que le permitiera saber dónde se encontraban los demás Guerreros Z.

Tras unos minutos de volar sobre nada más que tierra estéril comenzó a preocuparse, no podía sentir el poder de los guerreros que esperaba encontrar y aun cuando Gohan era técnicamente un niño en esta línea de tiempo, dudaba que su ki fuera tan bajo como para no poder detectarlo. El suyo era el único que había aprendido a leer y sentir y lo reconocería sin importar el año que fuese.

_Oh no, _Trunks pensó aterrado cuando un pensamiento repentino lo golpeó _¿Y si llegué muy tarde y todos murieron?_

No… no puede ser, meditó riñéndose a sí mismo mientras volaba más rápido. _Gohan sobrevivió antes al ataque de los androides, todavía estaría con vida…_

De repente, vio luces encenderse frente a él. Era confuso pero podía ver edificaciones vagamente. Sonrió y aceleró el vuelo porque seguramente allí habría personas. Lo sabía, se sentiría más que tranquilo al verlos.

Mientras más se acercaba a las luces y los edificios, más desaparecía su sonrisa reemplazándola con una mirada de preocupación y un fruncimiento de ceño. La mirada de preocupación pasó a una de conmoción y detuvo su vuelo bruscamente.

Permaneció inmóvil en el aire, mirando hacia abajo el pánico y la histeria que envolvían las calles. Todos corrían y gritaban completamente aterrados de un lado para otro. Incluso Trunks estaba horrorizado mientras veía la escena bajo él. Sus ojos también se llenaron de terror.

Esas… personas… no eran _humanas._

Eran de estatura promedio con piel áspera, escamosa y púrpura oscura. Sus ojos eran grandes y amarillos y no tenían manos sino garras. Caminaban erguidos como los humanos; incluso, en ese momento, parecían expresar las mismas emociones con sus miradas. Eran alienígenas, tenían que serlo.

Trunks apretó los puños entendiendo pero sin querer entender.

¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Lentamente descendió y su acercamiento ni siquiera fue registrado entre la histeria colectiva. Los alienígenas gritaban en un extraño idioma que él no entendía. Terminó de caer y rápidamente corrió hacia la esquina de una edificación donde encontró un callejón desolado y de inmediato recuperó la cápsula que contenía su máquina del tiempo. Hizo clic y la lanzó al suelo.

Nada pasó.

Sintió que se llenaba de ansiedad mientras recogía la cápsula antes de hacer clic y volver a lanzarla, otra vez ésta permaneció allí. El adolescente la miró y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba, tampoco tenía idea de en qué año se encontraba y ahora ni siquiera tenía idea de si podía regresar a su hogar.

Lentamente recogió la cápsula peleando con la reacción impulsiva de lanzarla y destruirla. No, tenía que guardarla, encontrar un lugar seguro e intentar con todas sus fuerzas repararla. Mientras la guardaba lamentaba no haber escuchado más a su madre cuando había ésta intentado explicarle el diseño de su creación.

En ese momento, Trunks cayó al suelo al ser empujado desde atrás, se levantó y sacó su espada en menos de un segundo cuando miró al culpable.

—¿Quién eres? —Demandó una respuesta mirando ferozmente al alienígena frente a él. Se veía más pequeño que el resto, como si fuese un niño. Estaba sentado en posición fetal completamente aterrado. Trunks notó su temor y sintió remordimientos porque normalmente era él quien se encontraba en esa posición. Esa mirada era igual a la suya.

Despacio, colocó la espada en su funda otra vez y le ofreció una sonrisa al alienígena, éste retrocedió un poco visiblemente atemorizado. El adolescente se arrodilló frente a él y aumentó su sonrisa.

—Hey, no te haré daño —dijo con sinceridad y la criatura pasó de verlo de atemorizado a confundido— ¿Me entiendes? —preguntó y el niño se levantó lentamente notando que era de la mitad de su estatura.

—_Ila yen ki trinkelai_ —dijo el alienígena mirándolo aún atemorizado con ojos suplicantes. Trunks movió la cabeza en negación intentando comunicarle que no le comprendía.

De repente, la criatura se acercó a él y lo tomó por la chaqueta. —¡Hey! —dijo y la mirada del niño se amplió, estaba evidentemente aterrado.

—_Ila yen saiyajin_.

Trunks inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad reconociendo lo que acababa de escuchar. —¿Has dicho saiyajin?

Los ojos del alienígena se ensancharon aún más y antes de que Trunks pudiese preguntarle salió corriendo dejándolo atrás. —Hey, espera un momento —gritó sabiendo que podía detenerlo pero no queriendo hacerlo, sólo requería respuestas—. Yo soy un sai-

La criatura de improvisto dejó de correr, empujó a Trunks hacia un bloque de concreto y cubrió su boca con una de sus garras púrpuras. Sus palabras murieron cuando se asomó sobre el escondite. Lo que vio le dio escalofríos.

A no más de quince metros vio pasar una ráfaga de energía por las calles de la extraña ciudad en la que se encontraba. El aire se llenó de gritos de horror y gemidos de lamento. El humo se disipó y en el medio estaba un hombre con cabello largo y negro el cual le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Tenía un aparato metálico que cubría su oído a la vez que su ojo izquierdo con un cristal rojo

El hombre volteó riendo y Trunks y el niño bajaron las cabezas ocultándose bajo el bloque de concreto. Otra ráfaga de energía pasó sobre ellos estrellándose contra un edificio cercano y envolviéndolo en llamas inmediatamente. El adolescente vio la devastación horrorizado e indeciso ¿Debía levantarse y acabar con toda esta locura?

Había visto la armadura del hombre y también la cola rodeando su cintura. Sabía que era un saiyajin, esa energía sólo podía venir de uno pero hasta donde tenía conocimiento ya no quedaba ninguno. Los únicos que habían sobrevivido eran Gokú y su padre. Al menos los únicos puros 20 años en el pasado.

Los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron ¿Cuántos años en el pasado había viajado?

—_Saiyajin_ —susurró el alienígena señalando al hombre. Trunks miró al niño aturdido que se encontraba a su lado antes de sentir como otra explosión estremecía el área y se cubría los oídos, hizo una mueca mientras trataba de protegerse de los escombros que caían sobre ellos.

Repentinamente, sintió que una gran ira lo envolvía, no había dejado un mundo lleno de destrucción para adentrarse en otro, estaba luchando por contener la furia que corría por sus venas cuando recordó que su madre le había advertido que no alterara nada, que sólo le entregara el antídoto a Gokú ya que incluso el cambio más ínfimo podía crear grandes ramificaciones en el futuro. Las cosas podían torcerse abruptamente y él se lo había prometido.

Sintió otra explosión estremecer una edificación cercana y apretó los dientes, el cuerpo le temblaba, le pedía intervenir. Escuchó al hombre reír sonoramente y no pudo imaginar qué clase de monstruo era para burlarse de esa manera. Esta civilización estaba indefensa, él la había destruido y no hacía más que reír ante su pena y muerte.

—Qué egoísta eres Raditz. —Trunks oyó una voz hosca y profunda hablar en tono divertido. Se sorprendió cuando cayó en cuenta de que hablaban su idioma. La voz estaba más cerca de él, a unos tres metros—. Ni siquiera me dejaste divertirme con ellos.

El otro hombre rió disimuladamente. —Lo siento Nappa pero tenías que llegar antes si querías divertirte. No pude evitarlo.

El primero rió también. —Bueno, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar a algunos alienígenas deformes que queden para divertirme.

Trunks y el niño permanecieron sentados con sus espaldas pegadas contra el bloque de concreto. Ni se atrevía a respirar pues no sabía quiénes eran esos saiyajin pero estaba bastante seguro de que podía derrotarlos fácilmente y sin ninguna ayuda. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de lo que eso podía causar en la línea de tiempo que él conocía. Sólo quería que se marcharan para así poder averiguar cómo salir de ahí, regresar a su hogar o a la línea de tiempo a la que se suponía debía ir.

En ese instante hubo un sonido bajo, Trunks entrecerró los ojos al frente y vio tropezar entre el humo y el fuego lo que parecía ser una mujer de más o menos su estatura. Ella los miró, a él y al niño sentado a su lado, y dio un grito sonoro.

El niño respondió a su llamado antes de abalanzarse hacia ella. —¡No! —siseó Trunks y se volteó para mirar sobre el bloque de concreto a los saiyajin y vio que el más cercano a él era un hombre alto, corpulento y calvo, además de amenazante. El hombre volteó y vio a los alienígenas mientras arqueaba una ceja divertido. Ninguno de los saiyajin lo habían visto pero eso iba a cambiar si alguno de los dos hacía lo que él pensaba iban a hacer.

Trunks gruñó mientras el calvo reía y elevaba su mano hacia los alienígenas preparando una descarga de energía. —Hey Raditz mira, tiro al blanco.

—Espera Nappa —dijo Raditz.

Trunks se congeló cuando oyó al otro hablar y colocó la mano sobre su espada listo para desenfundarla y hacerse notar, ya había visto demasiada destrucción y ver al niño y a lo que parecía ser su madre sacrificados frente a sus ojos sería demasiado duro de soportar. Había estado a punto de salir y bloquear el ataque de los saiyajin pero ahora estaba sentado contra el bloque de concreto con el cuerpo rígido.

—¿Qué pasa? —demandó Nappa con un suspiro mirando por encima de su hombro al saiyajin más joven. Raditz tenía el ceño fruncido mientras veía a los alienígenas que el calvo estaba listo para desintegrar.

—Mi scouter acaba de detectar algo —dijo Raditz y Nappa se burló ante la ridícula observación. Trunks cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Los artilugios en sus rostros eran scouters que podían leer los niveles de poder, nunca había necesitado uno porque Gohan lo había enseñado a percibirlos con su propio sentido. Aunque había resultado de poco valor dado que no podían percibir la energía de los androides. Ahora los saiyajin habían sentido el suyo, se maldijo por eso. Tenía que mantenerlo suprimido y no dejar salir sus emociones.

—Bueno, tendrás que conseguir uno nuevo porque el mío no lo detectó —remarcó Nappa con tono aburrido mientras desviaba la mirada— ¿Puedo destruirlos ahora o tienes alguna otra observación sin sentido que quieras compartir?

El adolescente se preparó para la acción mientras Raditz reía. —No soy Vegeta, no recibes mis órdenes.

Trunks sintió que su sangre se congeló y su corazón se detuvo.

¿Vegeta su padre? ¿El mismo hombre del que su madre se había enamorado?

Él… ¿estaba tras todo esto?

La cabeza del adolescente de cabello lavanda comenzó a dar vueltas mientras luchaba por respirar. Esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que haber un error. Tal vez había quedado inconsciente mientras viajaba en la máquina del tiempo y esto no era más que una pesadilla.

Inesperadamente, hubo una explosión en la lejanía, Raditz y Nappa se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Nappa bajó su mano y tronó su cuello.

—¡Perfecto! Vegeta acaba de comenzar el espectáculo pirotécnico en el palacio. —Rió y comenzó a caminar hacia Raditz.

—¿Y qué hay de tus amiguitos? —preguntó el de cabello largo con sorna. Nappa se despidió de ellos con la mano sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

—Tendrán lo que se merecen cuando reduzcamos este planeta a polvo. —Nappa rió. Trunks apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras los alienígenas intentaban huir. La madre estaba herida y su estómago se revolvió ante la vista de los cuerpos muertos que trataban de dejar atrás. Sentía pesar por esta extraña raza que había sido masacrada justo frente a él—. Mejor nos vamos si no queremos perdernos el espectáculo. Vegeta dijo que tendríamos un torneo y no quiero perdérmelo.

—Será divertido aun cuando no hay nadie con quien valga la pena pelear en este planeta —expuso Raditz encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hey, nunca se sabe, tal vez alguno dure más de diez segundos. —Nappa rió mientras se elevaban al cielo.

Trunks soltó el aire una vez que sintió que sus niveles de energía se disiparon. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el bloque de concreto contra el que estaba sentado. El olor a carne podrida llegó a su nariz y luchó para contener las náuseas ante la percepción. Gritos de angustias lentamente comenzaron a oírse a su alrededor y poco a poco abrió los ojos para ver la destrucción.

Se levantó despacio y vio a los alrededores para estudiar el daño y sintió un horrible efecto de _déjà vu _embargarlo. Fuego y destrucción… él pensaba que tendría algo de paz momentánea cuando viajara al pasado, Ahora estaba embarrado hasta las rodillas otra vez.

Y su padre era el responsable.

Suprimió la rabia que lo embargaba ante ese hecho, él sabía que su padre había tenido un pasado doloroso pero su madre no sabía nada al respecto excepto que él había estado bajo las órdenes de Freezer desde que era un niño. Él había sido introvertido y no había compartido los detalles de su vida pasada con ella, lo cual lo había molestado cuando era más pequeño. ¿Cómo podía aprender de su padre cuando su madre ni siquiera conocía los secretos de su vida?

Pero ahora… ahora comenzaba a entender.

Caminó lentamente hacia las afueras alejándose de la carnicería, de todo. Aturdido y con la mano ligeramente temblorosa, sacó de su chaqueta la cápsula que contenía la máquina del tiempo, lo intentó nuevamente y nada pasó.

Otra vez y nada.

Otra vez y nada.

Otra vez y nada.

Trunks recogió la cápsula, no podía repararla apropiadamente ya que no tenía herramientas, y lo más importante: tiempo. Si había escuchado a los saiyajin correctamente estaban planeando destruir el planeta y quizá más pronto de lo esperado. Apretó la cápsula con fuerza.

—¿Qué hago? —murmuró con el cabello lavanda cubriendo sus ojos azules—. No puedo esperar a que destruyan el planeta…

Despacio, dos opciones se le presentaron al mitad-saiyajin. Las dos únicas que tenía.

La primera era detener a los saiyajin de destruir el planeta en el que estaba, la única manera de lograrlo era pelear contra ellos y matarlos. Aunque no le importaba acabar con Raditz y Nappa sabía que no podía matar a Vegeta porque si no simplemente él jamás existiría. Desaparecería como polvo si mataba a su padre.

Además, había otro no menos pequeño factor, ellos eran los hombres de su padre y a pesar de que su admiración y perspectiva masculina se habían agitado bruscamente, aún lo amaba. Él sabía que nunca sería capaz de lastimarlo aun cuando sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

Eso le dejaba sólo la segunda opción.

Si no podía detenerlos entonces sencillamente tendría que unirse a ellos hasta que tuviese el tiempo suficiente para descubrir cómo alejarse de todo este desastre. Después de todo era mitad saiyajin y quizá el guerrero más fuerte del universo en esta línea de tiempo. Asintió sabiendo que tendría que suprimir su poder y ser uno de ellos. No quería destacarse pero haría lo necesario para ganarse la aceptación de sus congéneres… especialmente su príncipe. Ocultaría su identidad y poder de Super Saiyajin y se presentaría como un superviviente ante ellos. Un hermano que con suerte aceptarían.

Ahora con determinación Trunks se elevó hacia el cielo y voló a la dirección a la que Nappa y Raditz se habían marchado. Mantuvo la vista al frente dejando al viento azotar su cabello nunca mirando la muerte bajo él.

Finalmente, después de 18 años iba a conocer a su padre. Sólo que no de la manera que él esperaba.

* * *

_Editado el 03/09/2012_


	2. Presentaciones

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por Niteryde**

**Capítulo 02:** Presentaciones

NT: Nuevamente gracias a **Niteryde** y **YenneferdeVergnenberg** por aclarar mis dudas.

* * *

Trunks cayó al suelo y de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia el gran palacio –o lo que quedaba de él. La edificación que se alzaba delante era una fortaleza real que ahora estaba notablemente devastada. Tenía boquetes enormes y el humo se elevaba hacia el cielo mientras fragmentos de concreto caían al azar destruyéndolo aún más. Parecía que un ejército de miles de hombres lo habían atacado, pero él sabía que no habían sido tales los que lo habían causado, sino sólo tres.

O quizá solo uno.

Sintió un ki destellar frente a él, se escondió tras un muro y sacó su espada sin interrumpir su paso ligero. Nappa y Raditz estaban ahí, de eso estaba seguro. Aceleró su paso manteniendo una velocidad tan vertiginosa, parecía que apenas tocaba el suelo. Sabía, por el centelleo aleatorio de ki, que estaba ocurriendo una pelea y sus pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando un disparo de luz azul atravesó el techo del palacio lo que causó que cayeran rocas y que la edificación amenazara con colapsar.

Dio un salto al aire con fluidez asegurándose todo el tiempo de esconder su nivel de pelea para que su llegada no fuese detectada. Cayó en la saliente de la ventana de un piso superior y cuidadosamente se acercó a ella, miró sobre su hombro y permaneció allí asegurándose de que nada lo estaba siguiendo. El cielo del planeta era púrpura oscuro como la noche y una brisa fría sopló su cabello lavanda alejándolo de su rostro. Éste regresó a sus ojos cuando la corriente pasó, pero permaneció quieto. El palacio se encontraba estable, por ahora, pero unos ataques más como el último y no lo soportaría.

Sin esfuerzo y en silencio abrió la gran ventana y entró, miró alrededor incapaz de ver en la habitación oscura mientras colocaba la espada dentro de su funda otra vez. Captó una luz tenue bajo la puerta y comenzó a oír voces atenuadas, venían indudablemente de un nivel inferior. De repente una risa sonora se escuchó y una explosión sacudió la habitación en la que se encontraba, apenas mantuvo el equilibrio pero oyó objetos romperse. No podía saber qué se había roto entre la oscuridad pero pudo distinguir que eran vidrios.

Corrió hasta la puerta tan pronto como todo se calmó y la abrió un poco mirando hacia afuera cuidadosamente. Había un pasillo a lo largo de la pared y al final de éste, una intrincada barandilla con forma de U con vista a lo que parecía una Corte en el nivel inferior. Pudo sentir la energía de Raditz y Nappa abajo entre los demás. Había una en particular que sobresalía del resto y era claramente la más poderosa de todas. Nunca antes la había sentido y sin embargo, de alguna manera, la reconoció de inmediato.

salió de la habitación en silencio, manteniéndose cerca de la puerta y agradecido de que el nivel superior pareciese más oscuro con toda esa luz que venía del inferior. El adolescente se arrodilló antes de acostarse por completo en el suelo, se sujetó a la barandilla que tenía diseños detallados de guerreros involucrados en guerras legendarias y miró a través de ellos hacia abajo.

—¿Eso es todo, hombre morado? —preguntó Raditz en tono burlón mientras veía al alienígena pusilánime vestido con atuendos reales. El alienígena levantó sus garras como si le suplicase, lo cual le causó gracia. Trunks frunció el ceño y procedió a examinar el resto de la Corte.

Raditz y su víctima estaban en el centro, evidentemente las estrellas del "torneo" sádico se mantenían atrás, un evento que tenía como motivo mofarse de los alienígenas antes de ser sacrificados. Trunks sintió su estómago revolverse al ver que tras la criatura a la que enfrentaba Raditz, a más o menos 4 metros, habían más de éstas y que aparentemente pertenecían a la realeza, ninguno de ellos lucía como un humano pero se reconocía el gran miedo mientras veían la siguiente locura.

Tres metros detrás de Raditz estaba el Saiyajin amenazador llamado Nappa con la cola bien asegurada a su cintura, un scouter azul y una sonrisa divertida mientras observaba.

Más allá, detrás de Nappa, un poco más arriba y sentado en lo que parecía ser el trono del palacio, estaba el Saiyajin más pequeño del grupo. Tenía el cabello hacia arriba como una llamarada, negro como la noche y ojos igual de oscuros.

Trunks sintió su boca secarse cuando reconoció las características del rostro del Saiyajin desde donde estaba. Había estado viendo esas mismas características toda su vida cada vez que se veía al espejo. Excepto por los ojos azules y el cabello lavanda, los cuales había heredado de su madre, era la viva imagen del hombre aburrido que estaba sentado en el trono.

Sin duda alguna ese era Vegeta, Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, el hombre del cual su madre se enamoraría en el futuro.

Su padre.

—¿Vas a terminar esto sí o no, Raditz? No tenemos todo el día. —Rió Nappa claramente divertido por el espectáculo frente a él. Vegeta se mantenía en silencio con una expresión entre indiferente y aburrida mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano enguantada y su codo se sostenía en el brazo del trono en el que estaba sentado. Su scouter verde brillaba en la oscuridad, un recordatorio silencioso para que Trunks se mantuviese oculto mientras formulaba un plan para proceder.

—Ay, solo me estoy divirtiendo Nappa —gruñó sobre su hombro.

—Bueno apresúrate, también quiero un poco de acción —replicó Nappa mientras aumentaba la sonrisa en su rostro y se giraba para mirar a su príncipe— ¿Tú qué dices, Vegeta? ¿Te sientes de humor para divertirte?

—Probé las aguas antes de que llegaran —expresó Vegeta con voz fría produciéndole escalofríos a Trunks. Su voz era aguda y ligeramente más alta que la suya pero era mucho más sádica y calculadora de lo que podía imaginar. Una pizca de locura se encendió justo bajo la superficie, como si los Saiyajin pudieran perder el control en cualquier momento y matarlos a todos.

Vegeta movió su mano libre hacia el techo dañado y las paredes y escaleras que los rodeaban. —Los ayudé a redecorar, ¿no ves?

—¡Hey, yo creo que es una mejora! —Rió Nappa—. Deberían pagarte por ayudarlos.

—¿No vas a luchar entonces? —preguntó Raditz y Trunks lo miró de nuevo y notó que el Saiyajin tenía al alienígena al que estaba "enfrentando" en el suelo, presionando con fuerza la bota contra su pecho mientras la criatura se retorcía debajo, claramente agonizando.

—No quiero que mi armadura se ensucie —dijo Vegeta sonriendo siniestramente—. Además, nadie acá merece mi tiempo. Será más entretenido mirarlos a ustedes encargarse de ellos. Estoy un poco decepcionado pues la Base los clasificó como guerreros de clase alta, pero estos idiotas no son más que unos débiles.

—Las clasificaciones tal vez están obsoletas porque nadie acá es representa un desafío, ni siquiera para Raditz quien de por sí es débil —agregó Nappa mientras reía entre dientes. El Saiyajin de pelo largo gruñó indignado por el comentario ofensivo, una reacción que hizo a Vegeta reír sonoramente. Los ojos de Trunks se entrecerraron porque reconoció esa risa como la misma que procedió a la explosión que sintió cuando se coló dentro del palacio y ese reconocimiento hizo tensar su cuerpo.

Una fracción de segundo después una luz parpadeó en la pantalla del scouter de Vegeta. Miró de inmediato hacia la dirección donde el adolescente se encontraba, dejando de reír mientras sus ojos negros e intensos inspeccionaban el área. Sólo podía ver la barandilla alrededor de la Corte y más allá, oscuridad.

Trunks apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para alejarse y ahora estaba sentado con la espalda pegada a la puerta de la habitación de la que había salido. Supo que estaba fuera del alcance de la vista de su padre y suspiró. Se preguntó qué podía hacer mientras su corazón golpeteaba en su pecho.

¿Debía simplemente mostrarse ante ellos? ¿Bajar y pretender ser un Saiyajin? ¿Participar en su torneo y ganarse su respeto con sus habilidades en el combate? ¿Y qué si no le creían? O peor, ¿Qué si lo forzaban a pelear hasta las consecuencias finales? Él sabía que incluso un combate de calentamiento se tornaría rápidamente en uno a muerte con sus congéneres Saiyajin. No podía arriesgarse, tenía que ganarse su confianza y no dejarse provocar, ni siquiera podía dejarles saber cuán poderoso era. Trunks dio un suspiro profundo y tembloroso sabiendo que se le agotaban el tiempo y las opciones.

Vegeta dio un gruñido bajo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su vista no se movía del piso superior oscuro. Ni Nappa ni Raditz notaron esto mientras continuaban con sus burlas en el fondo. El príncipe entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente, dejando de prestarles atención antes de voltear a ver al resto del supuesto torneo.

Había sentido el parpadeo de un monstruoso poder de pelea pero decidió que su scouter había tenido un desperfecto. Nadie en el planeta podía ser tan poderoso, era imposible. Había hecho una búsqueda exhaustiva con su scouter tan pronto como él y los otros Saiyajin llegaron y él era por mucho, el ser más poderoso del planeta. Era capaz de convertir en polvo a sus camaradas si le apetecía. Además los scouters de Nappa y Raditz no parecieron haber detectado nada. El príncipe gruñó y volvió a recostarse en su trono con el ceño fruncido sintiéndose ridículo por haberse dejado llevar por un scouter que evidentemente requería reparación.

Raditz presionó su bota con fuerza sobre el pecho del alienígena provocando un grito doloroso y Trunks se sintió enfermar cuando reconoció el sonido de los huesos romperse. El resto de los alienígenas estaban visiblemente acobardados y temblando mientras el Saiyajin reía.

—Parece que gané, morado. —Rió Raditz.

—Ok, ahora es mi turno —dijo Nappa en voz alta y resonante. Chasqueó sus dedos y comenzó a caminar hacia Raditz—. Te has divertido demasiado, ahora yo también quiero.

—Está bien. Uf, qué impaciente eres. —Rió Raditz removiendo su bota del alienígena, el traje real que una vez fue brillantemente usado ahora estaba sucio y hecho harapos. La criatura luchaba para alejarse del Saiyajin cruel que lo había herido gravemente y lo miraba divertido—. Miren muchachos. Creo que intenta marcharse.

—El fenómeno intenta escapar —dijo Nappa soltando una risilla—. Déjame ayudarlo. —Sin advertencia Nappa pateó duro al alienígena en un costado, mandándolo a volar violentamente por el aire y estrellándose contra la barandilla. El alienígena rodó por la escalera.

Desde abajo Vegeta sonreía mientras Nappa y Raditz reían. Trunks apretó los dientes sabiendo que tenía que entrar pronto. No podía dejar que esto continuase; pero tampoco podía pelear. No, tenía que usar su ingenio e intentar evitar en lo posible lastimar a esta raza alienígena mientras preservaba su propio futuro.

—¿Entonces, a quién elijo? —preguntó Nappa viendo al resto de las criaturas mientras el entrecejo de Trunks se arrugaba. Había visto demasiado.

Era hora.

Los alienígenas inmediatamente comenzaron a retroceder haciendo reír a Raditz, él se había movido para tomar el lugar de Nappa próximo a Vegeta quien permanecía sentado en su trono prestado. El príncipe tenía la acción directamente frente a él pero sus ojos se entrecerraban y miraban en dirección a donde habían pateado al alienígena—. Mírenlos. —Se burló Raditz—. Son todos unos cobardes y merecen morir.

—Les diré algo, el que se ofrezca voluntariamente le daré un final rápido e indoloro… el resto no será tan afortunado —dijo Nappa cuando comenzó a reír sonoramente, inclinó la cabeza y se tronó el cuello—. Entonces, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

—Basta.

Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz y los alienígenas miraron hacia la voz que se oyó. El príncipe se levantó despacio y sus ojos se enfocaron en el adolescente que se encontraba encima de ellos parado tranquilamente sobre la barandilla. Nappa le gruñó al muchacho mientras que Raditz de inmediato presionó el botón de su scouter para evaluar a la nueva amenaza. Los alienígenas preocupados retrocedieron, horrorizados porque otro monstruo había llegado para herirlos y destruir más su palacio real. Trunks los observó a todos y saltó desde arriba, hizo una voltereta en el medio del aire antes de caer en el piso frente a su pasmada audiencia.

—¿Quién es este? —preguntó Nappa a nadie en particular molesto porque su diversión estaba siendo interrumpida—. No se ve como los demás alienígenas.

—Raditz —ordenó Vegeta ásperamente, sin dejar de ver al muchacho. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se preguntó si este joven era a quien su scouter había registrado más temprano. Pero eso era imposible, ¿Un muchacho con tanta energía? Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento.

—Voy —dijo Raditz, le urgía que su scouter funcionara correctamente para no despertar la ira del príncipe—. Tiene un nivel de 5 Vegeta —indicó con una sonrisa—. Es patético, su nivel de pelea está incluso por debajo que el de estos alienígenas.

—¿Quién eres, muchacho? —demandó el príncipe. Trunks permaneció en silencio bajando la cabeza y dejando que el cabello lavanda cayera frente a sus ojos. Raditz y Nappa se miraron mutuamente mientras Vegeta gruñía furioso. El príncipe dio un paso adelante—. Respóndeme ahora muchacho o te silenciaré permanentemente —advirtió. Trunks pudo notar que no había mentira o blasfemia en la voz de su padre.

Era ahora o nunca.

Lentamente se acercó al grupo, los alienígenas de inmediato se apartaron del camino permaneciendo acurrucados pues no estaban seguros de qué esperar de este extraño. Nappa y Raditz se miraron tampoco confiando en el muchacho mientras Vegeta cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Cuando estuvo sólo a unos pocos metros de su padre sorprendió a todos en la Corte al arrodillarse frente a él.

—Príncipe Vegeta, este pueblo está indefenso y no representan ninguna amenaza para usted ni para sus amigos Saiyajin —dijo Trunks con la cabeza baja y la vista enfocada en el suelo—. Le pido por favor que los deje en paz.

—Miren, tienen un alienígena que habla por ellos —dijo Raditz en tono burlón—. Por lo menos ahora podemos traducir lo que esas cosas espantosas purpuras nos dicen —añadió Nappa.

—Ustedes dos, esperen —dijo Vegeta calmado mirando divertido al muchacho arrodillado ante él—. Al parecer mi reputación me precede. ¿Sabes quién soy, muchacho?

—Sí, usted es Vegeta, Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin —respondió Trunks sin mirar arriba.

—¿Puedo preguntarte cómo es que sabes eso? Tú evidentemente no eres de este planeta, para nada luces como uno de los nativos —señaló Vegeta, su curiosidad había sido picada pero en sus ojos oscuros había suspicacia. Pudo ver al muchacho vacilar y rió, aunque no había humor en su voz—. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, muchacho.

Trunks vaciló un poco más e inmediatamente sintió su cabeza voltearse hacia un lado. Usó una mano para mantenerse sobre el piso después de que Vegeta lo abofeteó. Su padre era poderoso, mucho más de lo que había pensado. Aun cuando él era un millón de veces más fuerte, sabía que no podía lucir sus poderes mientras estuviese en su compañía. Escupió un poco de sangre cuando fue sujetado rudamente por la chaqueta.

—Te lo advertí una vez muchacho —amenazó peligrosamente Vegeta apoyándose sobre Trunks mientras levantaba su mano libre para acumular energía y formar una esfera de ki—. Respóndeme ahora o morirás. ¿Cómo es que sabes de mí? ¿Con quién estás?

—Hazlo Vegeta. —Se encolerizó Raditz—. Debe ser uno de ellos.

—De todas maneras no importa —Contraatacó Nappa—. Los podemos destruir fácilmente.

—Sí, pero si él está con ellos entonces no vivirá para ver otro día —gruñó Vegeta, el agarre en su chaqueta se apretó mientras una sonrisa siniestra se apoderaba de su rostro, Trunks sintió escalofríos. ¿Su padre estaba demente?—. Después de todo, es cuestión de principios.

—Sé quién eres —dijo Trunks, haciendo contacto visual directo con su padre—. Porque yo también soy un Saiyajin.

La habitación inmediatamente quedó en silencio.

Vegeta miró al adolescente con rostro perturbado y la esfera de ki desapareció de sus dedos, Nappa quedó boquiabierto mientras Raditz simplemente miraba. Trunks intentaba estimar qué reacción tendría su padre una vez que la conmoción pasara, pero no podía leer del todo al príncipe. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos mientras los Saiyajin miraban lentamente del muchacho a su líder y príncipe. Pero éste estaba observando con tanta atención al adolescente que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a interrumpirlo hasta que él estuviese listo.

Finalmente, la conmoción desapareció del rostro de Vegeta dándole paso a la ira. Más rápido de lo que Trunks fue capaz de pensar, su padre lo lanzó con violencia, enviándolo a volar unos metros atrás. El adolescente se recuperó en el aire y cayó agachado.

—Imposible —gruñó Vegeta— ¡Maldito tú y tus mentiras, muchacho!

—Déjame encargarme de esta rata —dijo Nappa sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Trunks ansioso por retomar lo que había dejado—. Le ensañaré un par de cosas para que no tome nuestra herencia en broma.

—Desearías ser Saiyajin, muchacho —añadió Raditz.

—No estoy mintiendo —dijo Trunks, su voz se oía firme e inquebrantable y sus ojos conectados a los de su padre. Bajó la cabeza y continuó—. Príncipe Vegeta, es un honor estar en su presencia. Sé de usted porque tengo sangre Saiyajin corriendo por mis venas. Usted es mi príncipe y no le deseo ningún daño.

—¿Crees que soy tonto, muchacho? —siseó furioso Vegeta—. Los únicos Saiyajin puros sobrevivientes somos Nappa, Raditz y yo, y tal vez Kakarotto, el hermano de Raditz, si sobrevivió a su misión. Tres con seguridad, quizá cuatro. Tú no figuras en la ecuación.

—TENGO sangre Saiyajin. —Trunks retó.

—Mentiroso —repitió Raditz, indignado de que esa piltrafa estuviera parada frente a Vegeta—. Los Saiyajin no tenemos ese ridículo color de cabello. Todos los puros lo tenemos negro.

—Es correcto. —Afirmó Vegeta mirando a Trunks—. Un verdadero Saiyajin tiene el cabello negro y tú no lo tienes. Y lo más importante, no tienes cola. No eres un Saiyajin.

Trunks palideció un poco, no había pensado en ninguno de los aspectos que los Saiyajin habían mencionado. No importaba aunque, no era como si tuviera el tiempo o los métodos para teñirse el cabello de negro, tampoco podía crecerle una cola espontáneamente. Viendo las miradas hostiles que recibía de los Saiyajin y la categórica mirada asesina que le estaba dando su padre. Trunks supo que tenía confesarlo. Lentamente, se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza otra vez.

—Príncipe Vegeta… usted tiene razón. No soy un Saiyajin puro. De hecho soy mitad Saiyajin —confesó.

—¿Un híbrido? —preguntó Vegeta incrédulo, sospechando.

—Sí, mi padre fue un Saiyajin puro y mi madre era… de una raza diferente —relató Trunks, no quería dar mayor información sobre su pasado—. Mi padre murió en batalla cuando era una criatura por lo que nunca lo conocí. Tengo sangre Saiyajin, no miento.

Los ojos de Vegeta se entrecerraban mientras veía al muchacho cuando Nappa y Raditz se acercaron a él. Raditz examinó a Trunks quien aún tenía la cabeza baja y le dio una mirada de desprecio.

—¿Un híbrido? Imposible —susurró Raditz.

—Podría estar con ellos —le dijo Nappa a Vegeta—. Podría ser un espía tratando de infiltrarse.

Vegeta gruñó. —Ya nos superan en número, cientos contra tres. ¿Por qué se molestarían en reclutar a un muchacho débil para que peleara sus batallas?

—Te quieren muerto, están desesperados —apuntó Raditz—. Quizá ellos amenazaron con matar al muchacho o a su familia a cambio de que se ganara nuestra confianza y obtener información de nuestro paradero y actividades.

—Puedo matarlos a todos con una sola mano —dijo secamente Vegeta—. No valen la pena ni para perder el sueño.

—Los reportes dicen que se están haciendo más fuertes y que están reclutando ofensiva. —Nappa le recordó—. Tenemos muchos enemigos en el universo.

—Lo sé, es un problema pero no uno irreparable. No sé cómo este muchacho puede ser beneficioso para ellos.

—Es sospechoso considerando los eventos de la semana pasada —susurró Raditz.

Vegeta volteó a mirar a Raditz y entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron. —¿Les temes, Raditz? —A pesar de ser formulada como pregunta, fue pronunciada más como una declaración.

—No —respondió inmediatamente Raditz—, Sólo no quiero que seamos sorprendidos por su gran número.

—Déjanos a Vegeta y a mí hacernos cargo de la estrategia. —Se burló Nappa. Raditz se erizó ante el ambiguo insulto pero no replicó, mientras Vegeta pensaba para sí mismo. Los otros dos Saiyajin lo miraban expectantes.

Detrás de ellos, Trunks miraba a los alienígenas que permanecían muy juntos cerca de la pared más alejada. Quería hacerles el ademán para que se marcharan pero sabía que su padre lo vería. Volvió a mirar a los Saiyajin con una rodilla aún en el suelo.

Nappa era enorme y Raditz era casi tan alto como él pero su padre Vegeta era mucho más pequeño que ellos. Apenas llegaba hasta el codo de Nappa sin su cabello. Incluyéndolo apenas a su hombro. En complexión ni siquiera se comparaba a los dos Saiyajin más altos. Mientras aquellos eran vanidosos y musculosos, él era más sencillo y delgado. Parecía escuálido en comparación.

Trunks intentaba no mirarlo pero tenía una presencia tan dominante que era difícil no hacerlo. Además, todavía intentaba deducir su edad. Claramente su padre era mayor que él pero era difícil saber cuánto. Tenía que admitir que no sabía mucho de los Saiyajin dado que había sido cogido con la guardia baja con lo del cabello y había olvidado por completo su falta de cola, pero sabía que los Saiyajin mantenían la juventud por mucho más tiempo que los humanos. Como resultado, iba a ser muy difícil adivinar la edad de su padre.

Lo que no era difícil de averiguar era el hecho de que sin tener en cuenta la diferencias de estatura, Nappa y Raditz eran los súbditos de Vegeta y que él era su líder. Trunks esperaba tenso intentando no mirar mucho mientras hablaban entre sí en voz baja.

Finalmente, los dos Saiyajin se voltearon a mirarlo. Raditz dio unos cuantos pasos adelante mientras Nappa se mantenía al lado de Vegeta. El Saiyajin más pequeño miraba con intensidad a Trunks con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sin emoción en el rostro. A su lado derecho el más alto reía. El adolescente se levantó y enfrentó al de pelo largo, su cara estaba inalterable.

—Hemos decidido que aún si lo que dices es verdad muchacho, y tú eres en realidad mitad Saiyajin, tus genes híbridos desafortunadamente te hacen débil. Por lo tanto no eres útil para nosotros —dijo Raditz con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos—. Qué mal.

—O tal vez sus scouters son limitados en lo que pueden detectar —respondió Trunks calmado. Vegeta arqueó una ceja por ello pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Es esto algún tipo de reto? —siseó indignado Raditz. Trunks sólo le dio una sonrisa como respuesta.

_Nappa_, Vegeta se comunicó silenciosamente con su camarada. Nappa miró al príncipe por el rabillo del ojo. _¿Reconoces a este muchacho?_

_No_. Respondió mentalmente Nappa. _Nunca he visto al muchacho en mi vida. ¿Por qué preguntas, Vegeta?_

Vegeta frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a Trunks. _Me parece familiar, como que lo he visto antes._

_Mmm_, Nappa volteó a mirar al muchacho y estudio sus facciones con más cuidado. _Ahora que lo mencionas, también me parece familiar._

_Supongo que no importa, no nos es útil, incluso si es uno de los nuestros._

_Lo sé, Freezer destruiría a ese muchacho sólo con mirarlo, _se burlóNappa.

Vegeta apretó los dientes flexionando un músculo de la mejilla. No respondió.

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado muchacho, tenemos algo así como un torneo. —Se burló Raditz—. Ahora tienes dos opciones. Puedes irte en este momento y morir más tarde cuando destruyamos este planeta patético o puedes quedarte y morir ahora, aquí, en nuestro torneo.

—¿Y qué me dices de una tercera opción? —sugirió Trunks.

—¿Cuál sería?

—Me uno a ustedes, después de todo, tres es un número impar —dijo Trunks con una sonrisa.

Los tres Saiyajin lo miraron pálidos, como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza en frente de ellos. Finalmente, Raditz soltó una sonora carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Nappa hacía lo mismo. Vegeta no reaccionó, sus ojos aún escrutaban a Trunks mientras intentaba pensar por qué el muchacho se le hacía tan familiar.

—¿Te nos unes? Muchacho, no me hagas reír —dijo Raditz mientras movía la cabeza divertido—. Bien, dado que continúas aquí, asumo que prefieres la segunda opción. Ya que estás tan ansioso por ser uno de los nuestros te mostraré uno de los trucos de la profesión. —Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro y subió una mano sobre la cabeza cuando una luz azul comenzó a salir. Vegeta y Nappa miraron con expectativa mientras Trunks miraba a Raditz—. Le llamo a esta técnica: Mira el pajarito…

Trunks simplemente sonrió, cómo se le ocurría plantearle semejante amenaza, era casi triste. Pero él sabía que no podía destruirlo. No quería tentar el destino con un drástico cambio en su línea de tiempo. Pero sólo porque no podía matar a Raditz tampoco significaba que iba a dejarse humillar frente a Nappa y Vegeta. Ambos Saiyajin lo miraron con sus scouters activados y corriendo mientras Raditz incrementaba su poder de pelea.

—Aquí te va ¡Atrápala! —Raditz gritó lanzándole una esfera de energía al adolescente.

Ésta alcanzó a Trunks un segundo después. Otra fracción de tiempo pasó y ya había desviado el ataque y estratégicamente enviado a través de un agujero que tenía el edificio para no causarle mayor daño estructural. No había movido un músculo excepto para levantar su mano y desviarlo y sonrió un poco cuando vio que los Saiyajin lo miraban sorprendidos.

—¡Imposible! —gritó incrédulo Raditz, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba a Trunks—. No hay manera de que haya podido bloquear mi ataque desde tan cerca.

Nappa presionó el botón al lado de su scouter para darle una lectura a Trunks. —¿Estás seguro de que leíste un nivel de cinco, Raditz?

De repente, Vegeta recordó el parpadeo de poder que había sentido hace poco mientras Raditz miraba irritado a Nappa. —¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¡Sé cómo leer mi scouter!

—Era él. —Vegeta se dijo a sí mismo, un poco sorprendido y a la vez molesto de que el muchacho pareciera más fuerte de lo que dejaba ver.

—Todavía estoy percibiendo un poder de 5 —dijo Nappa mirando a Vegeta—. No hay manera de que haya podido bloquear ese ataque con semejante poder de pelea.

—De algún modo, este muchacho sabe cómo suprimir su poder de pelea —dijo Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia Raditz y Trunks. Todos voltearon a mirarlo e inmediatamente el de cabello largo se apartó. Vegeta hizo contacto visual con Trunks y el muchacho se tensó. Los ojos de su padre eran ilegibles—, ¿Es correcto, muchacho?

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Raditz pero Vegeta paso de él.

Lentamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el Saiyajin comenzó a caminar alrededor de Trunks, permaneció tranquilo a pesar de que se sentía como una presa que estaba siendo acosada por un peligroso depredador, siguió los movimientos del príncipe por el rabillo del ojo en guardia para un posible ataque por la espalda.

—Hace rato mi scouter detectó una lectura de poder masivo aquí mismo en el palacio. Fue por un breve instante y luego desapareció —dijo Vegeta con tono igualmente indescifrable mientras continuaba caminando alrededor de Trunks. Volteó para ver a sus camaradas Saiyajin y dijo:

—El poder que se leyó era más alto que el de ustedes dos y creo que pertenecía al muchacho.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó Nappa.

—¡Eso es imposible! —añadió Raditz— ¿Este muchacho es más fuerte que nosotros dos?

—Muéstranos muchacho —ordenó Vegeta posicionándose ahora frente a Trunks. La cara del príncipe se iluminó con curiosidad mientras sonreía claramente intrigado y agradecido de que la visita al planeta no hubiera sido una total pérdida de tiempo—. Muéstranos tu verdadero poder.

Trunks sabía que sus scouters explotarían si escuchaba a su padre y se convertía en Súper Saiyajin, sabía que eso no debía ocurrir. El adolescente tomó aire profundamente, no estaba seguro de cuánto era demasiado. Podía incrementar su poder de pelea rápidamente y con un esfuerzo pequeño pero lo último que quería era mostrarse como el Saiyajin vivo más poderoso. Su madre no le había dicho mucho sobre su padre pero él sabía lo suficiente, estaba al tanto de que heriría profundamente su orgullo si le mostraba que era el más poderoso de los dos.

Trunks apretó sus dientes y puños fuertemente haciendo más un espectáculo de lo que necesitaba para evitar mayores sospechas. Vio tres scouters iluminarse simultáneamente y luces parpadear mientras su poder comenzaba a incrementarse. Trunks cerró los ojos usando su disciplina para mantener un aumento de poder razonable mientras utilizaba una fracción ínfima de su verdadero poder.

—Asombroso —susurró Vegeta mientras veía pasmado al adolescente—. Su poder de pelea está por encima de los 9.000.

—Y… subiendo… —tartamudeó Raditz mirando los números elevarse en su scouter.

—¡Alcanzó los 12.000! —exclamó Nappa— ¡Es más fuerte que yo! —Trunks tomó eso como una señal para detenerse. Lentamente, exhaló y se relajó, abrió los ojos para mirar a los Saiyajin frente a él.

—Debe estar dañado. ¡Es imposible! —gruñó Raditz apagando su scouter y aplastándolo en su mano. Vegeta miró a Nappa y el más alto asintió.

—Raditz —dijo Nappa acercándose y tronando sus nudillos—. Vamos a ver cuán buenos están nuestros scouters.

Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de responder, Raditz y Nappa se abalanzaron contra él. Raditz se aproximó primero e iba a golpearlo pero Trunks desapareció antes de que pudiese. El de cabello largo apenas notó que el adolescente ya no estaba frente a él cuando éste reapareció detrás y le dio una patada fuerte y dolorosa que lo envió unos tres o cuatro metros hacia adelante. Nappa lo alcanzó una fracción de segundo después pero antes de que supiera qué pasaba, fue pateado tras las piernas y cayó de rodillas, abrió la boca para gritar de dolor y se congeló cuando sintió el metal frío de una espada presionada contra su cuello.

—No te muevas… mi espada podría resbalarse —advirtió Trunks. Todo el suceso tomó menos de dos segundos pero ahora él era el único en pie. Una carcajada sonora se oyó de repente haciendo que Trunks mirara al más pequeño de los Saiyajin que estaba divertido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Este muchacho los acaba de hacer quedar como idiotas. —Rió Vegeta con un deje de demencia. Trunks frunció el ceño y alejó su espada de Nappa antes de retroceder un paso o dos mientras el Saiyajin alto se levantaba. Lentamente volteó para mirar al adolescente con una vena pulsando en su frente, evidentemente molesto y humillado.

—Mocoso. —Nappa lo miro con despreció. Trunks miró por el rabillo del ojo a Raditz, quien estaba levantándose lentamente—. Voy a darte una lección que nunca olvidarás.

—Suficiente —dijo en voz alta Vegeta—. Después de todo el muchacho resultó no ser débil y quiere unírsenos. —Vegeta miró intencionalmente a Nappa—. Podríamos necesitar algunos refuerzos, solo para estar seguros.

Nappa se erizó, claramente molesto pero mordiéndose la lengua mientras Raditz cojeaba hacia ellos queriendo matar a Trunks con la mirada. —Vegeta, ni siquiera es un Saiyajin puro—. Vegeta de inmediato miró exaltado al Saiyajin y éste instantáneamente añadió—. Pe…pero, si tú piensas que nos puede funcionar…

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho? —preguntó Vegeta acercándose a Trunks nuevamente.

—Yo… no tengo nombre. —Trunks se inquietó y escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente miró hacia abajo mientras Vegeta se aproximaba a él—. Mi madre no me puso uno.

—Una porquería de mestizo sin nombre —remarcó con estupor fingido Vegeta cuando comenzó a caminar alrededor de Trunks otra vez—. Eres un caso de caridad, muchacho. Pero este no es un centro de adopciones, ¿Sabes? —Trunks asintió sin responder así que Vegeta continuó— Dijiste que tu padre era un Saiyajin puro. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—No lo sé —respondió Trunks.

—No me gusta que me mientan, muchacho —advirtió Vegeta con un gruñido peligroso.

Repentinamente, su puño golpeó a Trunks duro en la espalda. El golpe no se sintió ni tan remotamente fuerte como el de los androides de su tiempo, pero el adolescente igual cayó sobre sus rodillas e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sintió a Vegeta tomarlo por su cabello lavanda y jalar con fuerza su cabeza hacia atrás.

—No estoy mintiendo, no sé su nombre, mi madre nunca me lo dijo —respondió Trunks tan convincente como pudo, en ese momento sintió el metal de su propia espada presionando bajo su piel. Deseó ser un mejor mentiroso. Su padre era muy intuitivo y él no podía permitirse ningún error por ahora.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes? —demandó saber Vegeta.

—No —respondió Trunks con una mueca de dolor mientras sujetaba con más fuerza su cabello.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

—No tengo.

—¿Por qué estás en este planeta?

—Aterricé aquí por accidente. Mi nave fue destruida cuando llegué.

—¿Conoces a alguien llamado Ares?

—No.

—¿Estás trabajando para alguien? —presionó Vegeta más fuerte la espada contra la piel de Trunks.

—No, para nadie.

Vegeta se mantuvo en silencio, contemplándolo mientras Nappa y Raditz miraban ansiosos, deseando terminar lo que habían comenzado sólo esperando la orden. Trunks también se mantuvo en silencio dispuesto a detener los latidos de su corazón. Si su padre no le creía, ¿Entonces que iba a hacer? Empezarían una batalla sin cuartel y no podía permitirlo. Podía matar accidentalmente a cualquiera de ellos con su enorme diferencia de poderes y ellos posiblemente no pararían hasta verlo muerto.

Así que intentó pensar en un plan por si Vegeta descubría su engaño. ¿Tal vez podría dejarlos a todos sin conocimiento y robar una de sus naves? Pero ellos serían capaces de perseguirlo. Estaba casi seguro de que lo harían una misión pero tal vez esa era su mejor opción si el plan actual fallaba.

Inesperadamente, el metal fue removido de su piel y su cabello liberado. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y miró curioso al Príncipe de los Saiyajin que estaba sobre él. Éste lo miraba amenazante sosteniendo la espada con su mano derecha. Después de unos minutos sonrió siniestramente.

—Bueno, ahora trabajas para nosotros, muchacho —dijo.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Vamos a dejar a esta rata mestiza trabajar con nosotros? —gritó Raditz indignado.

Vegeta tronó su cuello. —Discúlpame, tengo que ocuparme de algo. —Le dijo a Trunks con fingida cortesía. El adolescente se levantó y vio al príncipe caminar hacia Raditz, quien retrocedió un poco.

—Vegeta, lo siento, yo no…

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Vegeta saltó en el aire y lo pateó fuerte directo a la cara. El Saiyajin salió volando y se estrelló contra una pared mientras el príncipe caía ligeramente sobre sus pies.

—Te rompí la mandíbula para no tener que oírte. La próxima vez que cuestiones una de mis decisiones, te romperé el cuello para no tener que hacerlo jamás. No te lo advertiré otra vez —dijo molesto mientras volteaba a ver a Nappa advirtiéndole silenciosamente también. regresó con Trunks quien lo veía aturdido mientras el Saiyajin calvo asistía a Raditz.

—Entonces. ¿En dónde estábamos? —preguntó casualmente Vegeta. Trunks intentó hablar pero no pudo. Se estaba cuestionando más y más la cordura de su padre cada instante que pasaba— Ah sí —dijo el príncipe—, te nos ibas a unir, ¿cierto?

—Mmm, síp —respondió Trunks indeciso cuestionando un poco su plan.

—Bien, ven conmigo entonces muchacho —dijo Vegeta marchándose. Trunks dudó un poco antes de seguir a su padre con el estómago revuelto y vio que se dirigían hacia los olvidados alienígenas quienes habían visto todo. Era evidente que estaban demasiado asustados para huir, aunque hubiese sido inútil de todas maneras.

Vegeta caminó directo hacia el alienígena más pequeño que parecía un niño y lo tomó por uno de sus brazos escamosos, las otras criaturas gritaron en protesta por ello pero Vegeta mantuvo al niño cerca de él, lo liberó y levantó su mano hacia el resto.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó Trunks justo cuando una esfera de ki estaba siendo preparada para ser disparada. Vegeta lo miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de sonreír.

—Y dices que tienes sangre Saiyajin —dijo en tono burlón el príncipe. Bajó su mano y se giró hacia Trunks regresándole su espada—. Pero no te nos vas a unir en la cacería sin participar. Nadie tiene permitido ser un espectador excepto yo.

—No te han hecho nada —dijo en voz baja Trunks mirando, con sus ojos azules, directo a los oscuros de su padre. Vegeta le regresó la mirada a su hijo.

—No recuerdo que eso fuera relevante —replicó Vegeta con ese indicio de locura en su voz—, pero puedo ver que eres nuevo en esto, muchacho. Así que haremos un trato. Tú te haces cargo de éste. —Agarró al alienígena próximo a él y rudamente lo lanzó hacia Trunks— Y te ahorraré el resto. Si te rehúsas, me encargaré de todos. Vegeta extendió la mano que sostenía su espada con ojos desafiantes—. Es hora de ensuciarse las manos, muchacho.

Dubitativamente, tomó la espada de la mano de su padre. La volteó para empuñarla y miró al pequeño alienígena frente a él. Éste lo vio con terror y Trunks sintió su estómago revolverse. Este ser no le había hecho nada a él ni a su padre. No se podía defender así como él tampoco podía hacerlo de los androides de su época.

Con la mano temblorosa, Trunks puso lentamente la espada sobre el hombro del alienígena. éste dio lo que pareció ser un respingo y él levantó la mirada hacia su padre quien lo observaba fijamente.

—Estoy esperando —dijo Vegeta. Trunks asintió, tomó aire profundamente y cerró los ojos. Levantó su espada y la bajó rápidamente.

—Lo siento —dijo con tono pesaroso mientras subía la vista otra vez a su padre—, No puedo.

Vegeta observó la espada del adolescente parar a una fracción de distancia del cuello del alienígena. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los azules de su hijo. Hubo silencio mientras Trunks lentamente retiraba su espada y la colocaba nuevamente en su funda. La mirada del príncipe puso al adolescente nervioso haciéndolo sentir un poco ansioso mientras miraba al resto de los Saiyajin. Nappa todavía estaba donde había estado hace poco. Raditz a su lado con la mandíbula visiblemente amoratada y descolorada lo miraba con odio desde su posición. Vio nuevamente a su padre.

Vegeta fuera de lo esperado, sonrió. —Ya veo, la basura de genética de tu madre ha contaminado cualquier atisbo de orgullo Saiyajin que hayas tenido. Perdiste tu lado asesino aun cuando eres muy poderoso para la edad que tienes, tu sentimentalismo te hace débil muchacho. —Trunks no supo cómo responder así que simplemente asintió—. Está bien supongo. Te enseñaré a utilizar tu verdadera energía Saiyajin para pelear.

—No puedo matar a este niño —dijo Trunks y Vegeta sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Hey, muchacho, no te preocupes por eso —dijo Vegeta con facilidad mientras Trunks lo miraba confundido—. No estás acostumbrado, lo entiendo. —Se acercó casualmente al niño. Puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros provocándole estremecimientos—. También tengo corazón, sabes —continuó Vegeta y esa sonrisa siniestra volvió a su rostro mientras miraba directo a Trunks, quien ahora estaba tenso—. No soy tan malo, muchacho. De hecho soy un gran tipo una vez que llegas a conocerme.

—Sí, estoy seguro —dijo Trunks titubeando. Vegeta sólo rió entre dientes apretando más fuerte el hombro del alienígena.

Repentinamente, hubo un flash de luz ardiente y brillante.

—¡No! —gritó Trunks.

La palabra no había dejado sus labios cuando el cuerpo ahora decapitado del niño cayó en el suelo. Vegeta automáticamente se giró hacia los demás y les disparó una esfera de energía desintegrándolos mientras Trunks veía, horrorizado, lo que estaba sucediendo.

El Saiyajin bajó su mano y miró el cuerpo del alienígena decapitado frente a él. —Mmm. —Resopló—. Parece que tanta acción le hizo perder la cabeza. —Miró hacia Trunks, esta vez no sonreía sino que lo veía fríamente—. Siempre mantengo mi palabra, muchacho. —Se volteó y regresó con los otros Saiyajin—. Supongo que soy el nuevo campeón —dijo riendo de esa manera tan propia de él mientras Trunks caía aturdido sobre sus rodillas frente al cuerpo sin vida del niño.

Su padre era un monstruo. Un asesino. Uno cruel y sin corazón. Trunks apenas había interactuado con el hombre y ya lo había sacudido hasta la médula. ¿Cómo iba a manejar pasar días, posiblemente semanas con él mientras intentaba reparar la cápsula de su máquina del tiempo?

—Vamos muchacho —gritó Nappa, despacio levantó la mirada y vio que Vegeta ya estaba saliendo de la Corte con Raditz siguiéndolo de cerca. El Saiyajin calvo aún estaba parado, mirándolo, claramente esperando por él.

El adolescente cerró los ojos con fuerza soltando lágrimas de frustración por la situación en la que se vio envuelto. Pero no tenía opción.

Lentamente se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos.

* * *

_Publicado: 22/04/2012_

_Editado: 30/04/2013_


	3. El Campamento Base

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por Niteryde**

**Capítulo 03:** El Campamento Base.

NT: **YenneferdeVergnenberg** y **Niteryde **gracias por la colaboración.

* * *

Trunks observaba el fuego que Raditz había iniciado. Los tres estaban sentados alrededor y acostado, alejado de ellos, se encontraba Vegeta. El príncipe yacía boca arriba sosteniendo la cabeza con sus brazos y los ojos cerrados. Tenía una rodilla levantada y la otra pierna apoyada sobre ella. El adolescente lo miraba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que el hombre que estaba acostado en el suelo de verdad era su padre. Había tanto que preguntar. Tantas preguntas guardadas, pero nadie estaba hablando y él no era precisamente el más indicado para romper el silencio.

Abruptamente, Raditz se levantó y se marchó enojado. Trunks lo miró con cautela, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que al hombre le molestaba el hecho de que Vegeta le hubiera permitido unirse al grupo.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó y lo único que escuchó por respuesta fue el sonido del fuego quemándose frente a él. Miró a Nappa quien estaba viendo la retirada de Raditz con disgusto. Volteó a mirar a su padre pero éste no había movido ni un músculo. Era difícil saber incluso si estaba despierto.

Finalmente, Nappa gruñó. —No te preocupes por Raditz, muchacho —dijo el hombre alto mientras se giraba para verlo entre el fuego. Trunks podía verse a sí mismo reflejado en su scouter—. Él hace lo mismo todas las noches.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Trunks mirando otra vez a Vegeta esperando a ver si su padre se unía a la conversación. Anhelaba tanto hablar con él, saber qué era lo que lo hacía ser como era. Seguramente ya no era así cuando conoció a su madre… Sólo podía preguntarse cómo el asesino acostado en el suelo pudo reclamar un día el corazón de su madre.

Nappa, ajeno a la mirada que el adolescente le daba el príncipe, resopló en respuesta. —Él piensa que, en algún lugar, su hermano está vivo.

—¿Tiene un hermano? —preguntó el adolescente sorprendido mientras miraba a la dirección hacia la que Raditz se había marchado—. Ah síp… ustedes lo mencionaron hace rato… —recordó Trunks a su padre decirle que posiblemente había otro Saiyajin en el universo. Miró a Raditz, que les daba la espalda, observando el cielo nocturno y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas. Sólo había un Saiyajin puro que aún no estaba en la ecuación.

Gokú…

—Tenía un hermano —corrigió Nappa—. No hay posibilidades de que siga con vida.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó Trunks.

El adolescente oyó un gruñido y miró hacia Vegeta quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero ahora con el ceño fruncido. —¿De verdad no sabes nada sobre tu propia gente, muchacho? ¿Estás seguro de que eres un Saiyajin?

—Sí, lo estoy —replicó el muchacho automáticamente. Vegeta abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza para verlo. Trunks sintió escalofríos hasta los huesos por la mirada fría que su padre le estaba dando. Tenía una mirada que podía derretir el metal.

Vegeta miró a Trunks un poco más y antes de bufar volvió a enfocar su mirada al cielo, luego cerró los ojos. —Nappa, educa al muchacho —Ordenó.

Nappa suspiró y removió su scouter echándolo a un lado apoyó su espalda en un tronco que estaba detrás de él y estiró las piernas. Trunks permaneció en silencio sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

—Bueno… —comenzó Nappa antes de fruncir el ceño—. No hay mucho que contar… Ay Vegeta—gimió, mirando a su príncipe—. No sé por dónde comenzar.

Vegeta rió entre dientes. —Comienza desde el principio, Nappa.

—Está bien —cedió el Saiyajin. Agarró una vara que estaba cerca y atizó el fuego mientras ponía en claro sus pensamientos. Miró hacia arriba y encontró al muchacho mirándolo atentamente. El hombre parpadeó sintiendo un déjà vu mientras la luz del fuego parpadeaba en la cara del adolescente—, ¿Estás seguro de que no nos hemos visto antes, muchacho?

—Estoy seguro. Definitivamente recordaría a alguien tan grande como tú —replicó Trunks esperando que la tensión en sus músculos no se notara. Nunca había estado más agradecido de no parecerse tanto a su padre como en ese momento.

—Bueno, nosotros los Saiyajin preparamos planetas para su posterior compra. Antes de que nuestro planeta Vegeta fuera destruido por un gran meteorito, enviábamos a nuestros bebés más débiles a otros planetas para que los purgaran y así poderlos vender. El hermano de Raditz fue enviado a uno de esos planetas en una de esas misiones.

—Comprendo —dijo Trunks mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el fuego otra vez—. Y nunca regresó.

—¿Cómo podría? Nuestro planeta fue destruido —respondió Nappa. Trunks capturó a su padre viendo por el rabillo del ojo—. Además, hicimos una búsqueda en el planeta y todavía hay vida. No cumplió su misión, cosa que nunca le había ocurrido a un Saiyajin así que hay sólo una explicación para su error.

—Está muerto —dijo Trunks calmado.

—Exactamente —añadió Nappa sonriendo abiertamente. —Hey Vegeta, hay un genio entre nosotros.

Vegeta sólo gruñó en respuesta.

Trunks miró a Raditz nuevamente. —¿Pero y si aún está vivo?

—No importa —dijo Vegeta bruscamente—, si Kakarotto de verdad está vivo, debe ser más débil que Raditz. El único en el universo al que le importa si ese tonto todavía respira es a su aún más tonto hermano mayor. Nos es igual de útil vivo que muerto.

—Sí —contestó Trunks sereno—, ¿Así que ustedes fueron enviados a borrar toda la vida de este planeta?

—No exactamente —respondió Nappa sonriendo—. Hay otro planeta cercano a este que está listo para la venta. Pero los compradores no quieren otros planetas cerca así que vamos a destruir este.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Trunks mirando a su padre— ¿Por qué hacer eso?

—Es nuestro trabajo, muchacho —gruñó Vegeta furioso—. Hacemos los que nos ordena Freezer. Y tú también lo harás.

—¿Cómo pueden vivir así? Es como si prácticamente fueran… —El adolescente se calló cuando vio la mirada gélida que su padre le estaba dando.

—Dilo muchacho, —dijo Vegeta mirando severamente a su hijo—. Dilo ¿Somos prácticamente qué?

—Esclavos —respondió Trunks con sobriedad sintiéndose incómodo mientras intentaba evitar a su padre así que miró a Nappa, éste tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos puestos en el fuego. Después a Raditz pero el Saiyajin estaba sentado en el suelo lejos de ellos, sólo mirando el cielo.

—Correcto muchacho, somos esclavos. Le pertenecemos a Freezer. —Vegeta se burló—. Pero no siempre lo seremos.

—Un día —dijo Nappa mientras atizaba el fuego otra vez con la vara—, un día, Vegeta va a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a ese monstruo.

—Correcto —asintió Vegeta, ahora mirando el cielo mientras Trunks lo observaba a él. El muchacho suspiró sintiendo pena por la vida que su padre tenía—. Un día muchacho, Me convertiré en el Súper Saiyajin legendario. Vengaré a nuestra gente y destruiré a Freezer de una vez por todas.

Trunks se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el fuego otra vez, sabía que, en su línea de tiempo, estaba en el destino de Gokú destruir a Freezer y no en el de su padre.

—Te creo —respondió abatido frunciendo el ceño. Imágenes de él yendo con su padre a esas misiones pasaron por su cabeza. Se sintió enfermo de sólo pensarlo. Sacudió la cabeza un poco intentando no pensar más al respecto. En su lugar se enfocó en Gokú y en el pensamiento de que en algún lugar del universo él y su madre estaban vivos, a salvo, por ahora… pero si él no completaba esta misión, ellos no envejecerían.

Tenía que terminar su propia misión. Si de alguna manera pudiese regresar a la Tierra, encontrar a Gokú y darle el antídoto. Entonces el Saiyajin podría salvar al mundo de experimentar el futuro en el que él había crecido. Una vez allá, buscaría a su madre para reparar la cápsula que contenía su máquina del tiempo y finalmente, sería capaz de regresar a su hogar…

—Hey, muchacho, te estoy hablando —Siseó alguien molesto. Trunks parpadeó ajustando la vista mientras buscaba a su padre que parecía estar en las nubes desde hace rato. Raditz se les había unido nuevamente y estaba acostado cerca del fuego en una posición parecida a la de Vegeta, al igual que Nappa. Ambos parecían estar dormidos. Trunks miró otra vez a su padre y este le frunció el ceño—. Dije que mejor te duermas si quieres sobrevivir a lo de mañana.

—¿Qué pasará mañana? —preguntó Trunks intentando no parecer incómodo. Se quitó la funda de su espada sintiéndose levemente a salvo de ellos ahora. Después de la "Bienvenida" tensa e inestable que había recibido en la Corte del Palacio. Nappa y Vegeta parecían no querer hacerle daño pero Raditz parecía querer lo contrario. No obstante, él sabía que el de cabello largo no desobedecería las órdenes de su padre.

—Mañana te llevaremos con Freezer —dijo Vegeta sin emoción. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente—. Así que prepárate para una paliza, muchacho.

Trunks se quitó la chaqueta y frunció el ceño. —¿Va a intentar golpearme? —preguntó aguantando las ganas de reírse ante la idea. Él podía destruir a Freezer en segundos pero sabía que no estaba en su destino hacerlo, ese privilegio era de Gokú. Si lo hacía el Saiyajin nunca enfrentaría al tirano y por lo tanto no sería forzado a alcanzar el nivel Legendario. Resopló y dobló su chaqueta cuidadosamente protegiendo el antídoto y la cápsula de su máquina del tiempo. El Príncipe gruñó ante su pregunta como si hubiese una respuesta obvia y ridícula.

—Si somos afortunados, serás tú el único que reciba la paliza —masculló Vegeta con tono pesado—. Depende del humor del bastardo.

Trunks tragó hondo mientras colocaba su chaqueta doblada en el suelo. Él estaba seguro de poder soportar una paliza de Freezer. Los androides de su época eran mucho más poderosos que el tirano y aun así las había soportado. Pero si Freezer involucraba a su padre y comenzaba a golpearlo... Sintió su pecho apretarse ante la idea ¿De verdad podría mirar como él era apaleado frente a sus ojos?

El adolescente suspiró otra vez y se acostó en el suelo, de lado y usando su chaqueta como almohada. Puso su espada cerca de él y vio el fuego bailando en la noche. Pensó en las palabras de Vegeta, en Raditz mirando el cielo oscuro, en las lágrimas de su madre las noches que extrañaba a su padre y lentamente sucumbió ante la fatiga…

Horas después, un estallido estruendoso se oyó y despertó a Trunks inmediatamente. En un instante se puso de pie con su espada empuñada. Miró alrededor con el cabello lavanda cayendo frente a sus ojos y respirando agitado. Los tres Saiyajin estaban a unos dos metros frente a él y cada uno tenía una cápsula detrás, parecían naves espaciales. El fuego ya no estaba y parecía que hacía bastante que se había apagado. Raditz lo miró con la boca muy desfigurada mientras Nappa reía divertido. Vegeta estaba entre ellos mirando al adolescente con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras —dijo Vegeta llanamente y Trunks bajó su espada despacio rompiendo el contacto visual con su padre y mirando alrededor.

—¿Qué fue ese estallido?—preguntó.

—Tu nuevo medio de transporte, muchacho —dijo Nappa mientras señalaba con su barbilla detrás de él. Se giró y notó que el estallido había sido causado por el aterrizaje de otra cápsula. La miró sorprendido. —Llamamos para que nos enviaran una para ti —dijo Nappa en tono burlón, Vegeta sonreía mientras Trunks se acercaba a la nave para inspeccionarla. Presionó un botón al costado y la puerta abrió con un siseo.

—Bueno muchacho, es hora de regresar a la Base —dijo Vegeta colocando una mano en su propia nave.

—Pensé que habían dicho que regresaríamos mañana —dijo Trunks de espaldas. Raditz ya estaba dentro de su nave y había cerrado la puerta y Nappa estaba entrando en la suya. Vegeta presionó el botón para abrir la de él y miró a Trunks sobre su hombro.

—Tonto, ya es mañana. No hay luz diurna en este planeta —dijo Vegeta sonriendo—. Vamos muchacho, pensé que eras más listo. Apresúrate y entra o te vamos a dejar.

Trunks recogió su chaqueta y espada antes de regresar rápidamente a su propia nave espacial. Entró y de inmediato la puerta se cerró. Miró alrededor buscando algún tipo de cinturón de seguridad pero apenas tuvo tiempo cuando la nave despegó enviándolo contra el asiento. Después de unos segundos su cuerpo se acostumbró a la aceleración y finalmente tuvo oportunidad de revisarla en detalle.

—Guao, genial —susurró sorprendido por lo avanzada que era la tecnología. Estaba ocupado intentando estudiar las coordenadas cuando un flash de luz entró por la pequeña ventana ovalada de su nave. Hizo una mueca y levantó la mano para taparse los ojos.

—Buen disparo Vegeta. —Oyó decir a Nappa. Trunks sintió que su corazón se hundió cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre debió haber destruido el planeta en el que recién estuvieron. Sintió que le faltó el aire cuando lo oyó reír a través del sistema de audio incorporado.

—¿Tengo buena puntería? —preguntó Vegeta— Hey muchacho ¿estás oyendo?

—Sí —respondió Trunks sacando la cápsula que contenía la máquina del tiempo de su chaqueta. La sostuvo con fuerza cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente como si ella le diera fuerzas en ese momento.

—Tú destruirás el próximo planeta —ordenó el príncipe—. Será bueno para ti muchacho. —Trunks se encogió de hombros escuchando las risas siniestras de Nappa y su padre—. Hay un scouter arriba. Póntelo y ve acostumbrándote a usarlo.

Trunks miró hacia arriba y vio que efectivamente había un compartimiento superior. Lo abrió despacio y tomó un scouter nuevo con un cristal rojo. Se lo colocó en el oído izquierdo con el cristal cubriendo su ojo. Notó que era cómodo. Presionó el botón a un costado y una luz parpadeó en la pantalla mostrando la palabra 'activado'

—Llegaremos en tres horas. —Se oyó la voz de Nappa—. Hey Raditz ¿Ya puedes hablar?

Un gruñido fue lo que se oyó a través del sistema de sonido y ambos, Vegeta y Nappa, rieron. Por otra parte, Trunks estaba demasiado ocupado mirando por su ventana. Nunca antes había ido al espacio y la vista le pareció increíble. Presionó una mano contra el cristal y lo sintió tan frío como el hielo.

Las tres horas se fueron antes de que Trunks se diera cuenta y poco después la puerta de su nave espacial se estaba abriendo. Salió dubitativo y vio como un alienígena que vestía traje Saiyajin se paraba frente a él. La criatura era verde y usaba un scouter del mismo color. Le frunció el ceño mirándolo de arriba a abajo. El adolescente miró hacia un lado y vio que los demás Saiyajin también salían de sus naves. Habían aterrizado en unas plataformas enormes aparentemente creadas para naves como las de ellos. Frente a ellos había un edificio muy grande hecho de roca blanca. Sin duda alguna este era su campamento.

El Campamento Base de Freezer.

—Entonces ¿Era para éste que querías una nave espacial? —gruñó el alienígena y se acercó para golpear a Trunks en el pecho. Éste parpadeó y miró a la criatura burlona con los ojos entrecerrados—. No me parece tan poderoso.

—Estúpido, no lo toques —gruñó Vegeta mientras se marchaba con Raditz y Nappa cerca de él—, es uno de mis hombres ahora.

El alienígena retrocedió y asintió mientras Trunks se colocaba la espada y sostenía la chaqueta entre sus manos. Vegeta observó al muchacho y gruñó molesto. Cruzó los brazos y miró a Raditz.

—Oye tú, ve al tanque de recuperación por una hora para que tu boca sane —demandó. Antes de marcharse Raditz le dio a Trunks una mirada llena de odio que lo tensó. —Tú —dijo el príncipe, volteando para ver a Nappa—. Ve a informarle a Zaabon que ya estamos aquí.

—Sí, Vegeta —dijo Nappa obedientemente antes de marcharse hacia la misma dirección en la que Raditz se había ido.

—Y tú. —Vegeta se giró para ver a Trunks. Lo miró un momento de arriba a abajo con esa mirada oscura e intensa que le caracterizaban y el entrecejo fruncido, justo como el alienígena de hace unos minutos. El adolescente también lo miró, no quería parecer cobarde—. Eres un Saiyajin, muchacho. Así que es hora de que te vistas como uno. —El Príncipe de los Saiyajin se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección diferente a los demás con los brazos aún cruzados.

Trunks siguió a su padre hasta el edificio mirando como algunos alienígenas de inmediato se quitaban de su camino, mientras otros simplemente ignoraban su presencia. Casi todos vestían traje, la mayoría como los de él. Parecía que todos estaban listos para la batalla.

—¿Aquí es donde vive? —preguntó Trunks acelerando el paso para mantenerse a su lado. Vegeta sólo gruñó.

—Si le llamas a la esclavitud vivir; sí, supongo que podría decir que aquí vivo —dijo el príncipe con tono agrio—. No te pongas muy cómodo muchacho. Apenas nos quedaremos por unos días. Hay demasiado trabajo que hacer.

—Sí, ya veo —respondió Trunks profundamente emocionado por estar hablando con su padre en ese momento. Había soñado por años cómo sería tener una conversación con él y ahora estaba sucediendo. Claro, Vegeta no era ni remotamente lo que él había pensado pero aun así era su padre. Él sabía que sería capaz de romperle la mandíbula (o el cuello) mientras respondía sus preguntas así que no lo presionaría. Sólo miraba alrededor esperando conseguir un lugar donde pudiera hallar alguna herramienta para reparar su cápsula.

Vegeta se detuvo frente a una puerta y puso una mano en el escáner. La puerta metálica se deslizó y entraron enseguida. El príncipe caminó y presionó un botón en la pared. De inmediato la pared cobró vida, zumbando mientras se dividía en dos partes y se deslizaba hacia afuera para revelar un gran closet metálico lleno de réplicas del traje que todos vestían.

—¿Este es el traje que visten todos? —preguntó Trunks.

—Este es un traje Saiyajin, muchacho —dijo Vegeta mientras se doblaba para sacar un conjunto—. Freezer decidió adoptarlo y ahora sus hombres visten unos similares. Supongo que es porque los Saiyajin tenemos buen gusto —expresó sarcástico otra vez con tono agrio. Trunks permaneció en silencio cuando él se irguió. El príncipe miró y aprobó el traje que sostenía. Se volteó y se lo lanzó al adolescente quien lo atrapó con una mano. Luego frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos nuevamente.

—Guao —dijo Trunks dejando su chaqueta en el suelo sosteniendo el traje con ambas manos—. Esto es más ligero de lo que parece. Aunque se ve pequeña pa… —El adolescente dejó de hablar y tragó hondo. Vegeta lo miró con una mezcla entre confundido y curioso—. Eh… para alguien como yo. —Finalizó la oración maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpido. ¡Casi cometía un error y llamaba "Padre" a Vegeta! Quería patearse. El otro seguía mirándolo. El adolescente examinó su traje nuevamente intentando evitar la mirada penetrante que su padre le estaba dando.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció un milenio, Vegeta resopló y se burló. —el material se estira, estúpido. —Trunks se relajó. Nunca antes se había sentido tan agradecido por haber sido insultado—. Hay guantes, botas y ropa interior adecuada allí. —El Saiyajin apuntó de nuevo hacia el closet—. Vístete. Regresaré en un momento y entonces te presentaremos ante Freezer. —El príncipe salió de la habitación sin decir otra palabra.

Trunks se relajó cuando la puerta se cerró y comenzó a desvestirse. Hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. No creía haber alterado mucho la línea de tiempo original y había conseguido algo de tiempo para reparar su cápsula. En el peor de los casos, podría escapar a la Tierra para encontrar a su madre y entregarle el antídoto a Gokú. Al menos ahora tenía opciones y tiempo.

Y finalmente, estaba teniendo la oportunidad de interactuar con su padre. Concedió que no era como lo había imaginado, tenía un corazón de piedra, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. Pero sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, era un buen hombre. Su madre lo había visto, así que él también lo haría.

Quince minutos después, Trunks se volteó ante el sonido de las puertas metálicas deslizándose y vio como su padre escrutaba su apariencia. El muchacho ahora vestía pantalones negros ajustados, guantes y botas blancas y el traje tradicional Saiyajin con extensiones en los hombros. Tenía también su scouter color rojo encendido. Lo miró y aprobó su aspecto con la cabeza.

—Mucho mejor —dijo el príncipe mientras Trunks se ajustaba los guantes. A escondidas de Vegeta, el adolescente tenía ocultas algunas cosas dentro de su traje. El príncipe dio unos pasos hacia adelante y la puerta tras él se cerró. Permaneció allí, con el ceño fruncido cuando Trunks le regresó el gesto.

—¿Pasa algo? —el adolescente preguntó después de un momento de silencio incómodo.

—Escucha muchacho —gruñó Vegeta finalmente—, trabajas para Freezer pero me obedeces a mí. Soy el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin. Tu príncipe, así que haces lo que te digo ¿entiendes? —dijo amenazador—. También harás lo que él te diga pero no olvides quien soy. No olvides quien eres porque el día que lo hagas será el día en que morirás en mis propias manos. —Finalizó y el adolescente asintió sintiéndose otra vez nervioso por la mirada severa que su padre le estaba dando—. No me interesa si Freezer te descuartiza hoy muchacho. Demonios, podría incluso matarte. Pero óyeme, cuando te golpee no muestres temor, nunca se lo demuestres porque no te representas a ti mismo frente a él, sino a todos nosotros. Aunque el número de Saiyajin ha disminuido nuestro orgullo nunca lo hará. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—Como el agua —contestó Trunks. Vegeta se dio la vuelta y salió seguido muy de cerca por el adolescente.

—Bien —dijo Vegeta gruñendo de nuevo—. Ahora vamos a averiguar cuán fuerte eres en realidad, muchacho.

—Sí, señor —respondió Trunks respetuosamente mientras caminaban juntos por un gran corredor. Vegeta caminaba delante y él sólo un paso atrás. Notó que incluso caminando su padre prácticamente definía al orgullo. El adolescente sintió su pecho llenarse de orgullo al saber que pese a la esclavitud y la tortura que era estar bajo el dominio de Freezer, no había sido completamente abatido. Corrupto y mal aconsejado, tal vez, pero todavía fiel a sí mismo.

Un príncipe de verdad.

Padre e hijo finalmente alcanzaron a Nappa frente a unas puertas metálicas donde, sin duda, Freezer estaba esperando. Los Saiyajin asintieron entre sí, antes de mirar a Trunks quien asintió mientras el hombre alto miraba con cautela a Vegeta.

Trunks juró en silencio no decepcionar a su padre cuando Nappa finalmente abrió las puertas.

* * *

Publicado: 02/05/2012

Editado: 04/05/2013


	4. De un lado a otro

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por Niteryde**

**Capítulo 04: **De un lado a otro

NT: **YenneferdeVergnenberg** y **Niteryde** por el beteo.

* * *

El líquido rosado en la copa de vino se movía de un lado a otro mientras Freezer rotaba lentamente la muñeca que la sostenía entre dos de sus dedos blancos. Era la única parte que Trunks, sobre una rodilla, y siguiendo la iniciativa de Nappa, podía ver del tirano. Se encontraba sobre un asiento que levitaba a unos centímetros del suelo dándole la espalda a los Saiyajin mientras miraba por una gran ventana su Imperio.

Al lado de Freezer se encontraba un alienígena alto y presumido de pelo verde oscuro trenzado y scouter azul. El soldado tenía los brazos cruzados mientras miraba curioso a Trunks. Al otro lado estaba uno más bajo y obeso con púas sobre la cabeza y brazos. Éste parecía mucho más ansioso por el recién llegado. Receloso, angostó los ojos y apretó los labios.

Vegeta pasó unos metros delante de Trunks y Nappa antes de detenerse. Miró a los dos alienígenas con aversión reprimida antes de arrodillarse despacio. Descansó el antebrazo sobre la rodilla levantada apretando los puños y finalmente, bajó la cabeza en señal de profundo respeto. Trunks frunció el ceño pero hizo lo mismo, el cabello le cayó sobre el rostro. Pese a eso, los ojos angulares del adolescente permanecieron viendo entre la copa en la mano de Freezer y el cuerpo tenso de su padre.

—Gran Freezer, el planeta Dariya ha sido destruido tal como lo ordenó. —Fue el reporte de Vegeta. Los ojos de Trunks se fijaron en la espalda de su padre. Su voz sonaba diferente cuando se dirigía al tirano. Parecía que la locura que había oído anteriormente ahora estaba sometida… controlada. En su lugar no había nada, ni inflexión, ni emoción, ni indicios del odio que antes le habían expresado tanto él, como Nappa y Raditz. Trunks miró al Saiyajin grande por el rabillo del ojo pero éste tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y los ojos cerrados, con el rostro inexpresivo.

El alienígena alto y verde soltó una risa hosca mientras miraba a Vegeta. —Les tomó dos días enteros, Saiyajin —dijo con voz afable, aunque cargada de arrogancia y un ligero acento que Trunks no pudo ubicar—. Creo que están perdiendo su toque.

Vegeta levantó la cabeza despacio y lo fulminó con la mirada. —Lo único que estoy _perdiendo_ es la paciencia, Zaabon —soltó peligrosamente.

—Harías bien recordando cuál es tu lugar, _príncipe mono _—siseó Zaabon—, a menos que quieras que te lo recuerde otra vez —amenazó dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Vegeta quien gruñó por lo bajo en respuesta.

—¿Necesitamos recordarte que debió tomarles sólo un día, Vegeta? ¿No solicitaste una nave adicional? —interrumpió el alienígena rosado amargamente, mirando del príncipe a Trunks.

—Vamos, Dodoria, Zaabon —dijo Freezer despacio llamando la atención de todos. Trunks nunca antes había oído hablar al tirano, tampoco visto nada más que su mano sosteniendo una copa y aun así, no pudo evitar sentir su propia forma de odio quemándole por dentro al oír su voz. continuó con acento chillón y falsa cortesía—. Estoy seguro de que Vegeta tiene una explicación _perfecta_ y aceptable del porqué ordenó una nave adicional sin obtener mi permiso primero. —La amenaza que se oyó tras esas palabras hizo que Trunks apretara los dientes molesto.

De un lado a otro…

—Gran Freezer —dijo Vegeta bajando la cabeza otra vez, manteniendo la mano que no estaba sobre su rodilla a su lado y los nudillos en el suelo. Trunks prácticamente pudo ver las venas de la mano de su padre sobre el guante blanco por lo apretado que estaba su puño—, mientras Raditz, Nappa y yo estábamos purgando Dariya para después destruirlo, conseguimos a un muchacho con un enorme potencial para el combate a pesar de su edad. Pensé que sería una pena matarlo y decidí traerlo acá para que pudiera conocerlo. Pienso que podría ser un aliado útil.

Dodoria y Zaabon inmediatamente miraron a Trunks mas los ojos del adolescente estaban enfocados en la copa de Freezer. Ya no estaba moviéndose.

Lo que se estaba moviendo era el asiento donde el tirano estaba sentado.

Finalmente, los estaba mirando a todos con una expresión sombría y un scouter color rojo. Trunks sintió la energía que el alienígena emanaba silenciosamente. Era más tenebrosa que la de su padre, lo que pensó no era posible. El tirano al parecer era un poco más bajo que Vegeta y por un momento sintió ganas de convertirse en Súper Saiyajin y destruirlo de una vez por todas. Freezer escrutó intensamente al muchacho y éste le regresó la mirada con valentía. Las palabras que su padre le había dado hace unos momentos estaban frescas en su mente. Freezer entrecerró los ojos y volvió su vista al príncipe. Comenzó a mover la copa despreocupadamente otra vez. —Veo que ya has puesto cómodo al muchacho, Vegeta. Estoy un poco ofendido porque no me pediste una opinión primero.

—Acabaré con su vida inmediatamente si no lo autoriza —dijo Vegeta calmado. Trunks se tensó por las palabras de su padre, completamente incrédulo. ¿Así de fácil lo echaría a los lobos? Había esperado resistir una paliza de Freezer y en su lugar, su padre soltaba la idea de matarlo como quien sugiere salir a dar una vuelta—. Sólo pensé que sería una pena desperdiciar su potencial y él estaba muy deseoso de unírsenos.

Freezer miró con suspicacia a Vegeta por un instante. Finalmente le entregó la copa a Dodoria y enfocó su atención en Trunks por completo.

—Acércate, muchacho —ordenó el tirano llevando una mano a su scouter y presionando un botón—, déjame echarle un vistazo a quien Vegeta cree que vale la pena que se quede.

Trunks se levantó despacio y caminó hacia adelante dejando atrás a su padre, sintió como los ojos penetrantes de éste siguieron sus movimientos cuando se detuvo a unos dos metros de Freezer. El adolescente inhaló profundamente para calmar sus nervios mientras veía correr el scouter del tirano.

—Impresionante —dijo Freezer finalmente mientras sonreía—, ¿Tú que piensas Zaabon?

—Pienso que hay más de lo que se puede ver —respondió Zaabon suavemente, incluso sonriendo mientras acariciaba su trenza verde oscuro.

Freezer rió entre dientes. —Sí, opino lo mismo —dijo mirando divertido a Trunks— ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

—No tengo nombre. —Trunks mintió inmediatamente.

—¿No es una pena? —preguntó Freezer fingiendo simpatía— ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué quieres trabajar para mí?

—Quiero trabajar para el Príncipe Vegeta, lo que significa que tengo trabajar para usted también —respondió Trunks con hastío.

—_Príncipe_ Vegeta… —dijo Freezer en tono burlón y con una gran sonrisa. Dodoria y Zaabon rieron disimuladamente— No había oído que llamaran así a mi monito desde que era un niño. —El tirano miró divertido al príncipe—. Él será el primero en decirte que el único que recibe títulos especiales aquí soy yo. —La amenaza estaba encubierta en su falsa cortesía. Trunks aspiró profundo nuevamente, el estrés de la situación aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco mientras Freezer lo miraba. —¿De qué planeta eres, muchacho?

—No sé su nombre. —Volvió a mentir el adolescente—. Sólo le pregunté a Vegeta si podía unirme a su grupo porque soy mitad Saiyajin.

Toda pizca de diversión desapareció del rostro de Freezer ante las palabras del adolescente. El rostro blanco del alienígena se oscureció completamente. —Ustedes son como las cucarachas. Sencillamente se rehúsan a morir. —El tirano soltó con malevolencia escrutándolo aún más. Trunks apretó y aflojó los puños intentando mantenerse tan calmado como fuera posible, para que su nivel de pelea no se elevara de manera vertiginosa y se le cayera la careta.

Era muy frustrante para él saber que podía destruir a ese alienígena pero no debía. Hubiese sido muy distinto si hubiera regresado los veinte años al pasado que originalmente había pretendido. Freezer estaba destinado a morir en las manos de Gokú en la Tierra; no obstante, con gusto habría intervenido y eliminado al tirano, hacerlo marcaría una pequeña diferencia en ese punto. Pero eliminarlo ahora significaría que la batalla épica que ocurriría en Namek, según relatos de su madre, nunca sucedería. Ésta debía ocurrir para llevar a Gokú a sus límites y así alcanzara el ascenso legendario. Si de verdad el Saiyajin iba a marcar alguna diferencia cuando los androides llegaran, entonces lo necesitaría en la mejor de las condiciones. Se sentía indefenso mientras luchaba con la urgencia de matar a Freezer.

—Debería exterminarlos de inmediato —sugirió Dodoria en voz baja. Trunks entrecerró los ojos para mirar al alienígena rosado. Su corazón ahora latía frenético. ¿Iba a provocar inadvertidamente una guerra en esta época por su sola presencia?

—Cálmate Dodoria —dijo Freezer despacio, relajando los músculos de su rostro mientras reía entre dientes—. Si Vegeta quiere tener otra… mascota, entonces que así sea. Ordenen todo para que el muchacho duerma con ellos. Debo mantener a todos mis monitos en su jaula —dijo riendo. Detrás de él, Trunks pudo oír a Vegeta sisear furioso y a Nappa gruñir en respuesta.

—Al parecer, al _príncipe_ no le agrada mucho la idea, Gran Freezer —dijo Zaabon divertido.

—Bueno, yo creo que el príncipe debería tener muchísimo cuidado porque ha hecho algunas cosas que no me gustan —respondió Freezer mientras su rostro se ensombrecía y se enfocaba de Trunks al aún arrodillado Saiyajin unos metros atrás. Vegeta se tensó de inmediato, su ojo comenzó a contraerse—. Ya terminé de hablar contigo, muchacho —dijo el tirano haciéndole una ademán a Trunks para que se retirara como si se tratara de un chiquillo fastidioso. Mantenía la vista enfocada en Vegeta—. Retrocede, necesito hablar con mi monito _favorito_ que está por allá.

Trunks dio un paso hacia atrás dudoso, no le gustaba la mirada del tirano sobre su padre. El hijo miró al padre quien, pese a mostrar absoluto respeto en la posición en la que estaba, mostraba un odio profundo mientras observaba desafiante a Freezer. Abrió la boca para hablar, para llamar de nuevo la atención y alejarla de su padre. Finalmente, balbució. —Gran Freezer —dijo, odiando las palabras tan pronto como las soltó. El tirano estrechó la vista y lo miró desinteresado y aburrido—. Si esto es por mí, fue _mi idea_ unirme a Vegeta y su grupo. Si... si hubiese dependido de él, yo no estaría aquí...

—Interesante —interrumpió Freezer con tono gélido—. El muchacho intenta protegerte, Vegeta. —El tirano desplazó su mirada hacia el príncipe otra vez—. Realmente interesante…

—No me había dado cuenta de que requerías protección, Vegeta. —Zaabon se burló.

Trunks apenas había notado su error cuando sintió una mano atrapar con rudeza un puñado de su pelo lavanda. El adolescente hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su padre lo arrojó violentamente con un gruñido cruel. Cayó al suelo sólo a unos metros de Nappa quien lo miró con reproche.

—Yo peleo mis propias batallas, muchacho —dijo Vegeta despectivo mirándolo sobre el hombro. El adolescente se levantó para mirar cómo su padre se giraba para enfrentar a Freezer. Y no por primera vez, deseó poder despertar de esa pesadilla. Dodoria hizo una mueca ante el despliegue y Zaabon río entre dientes. La cara de Freezer no contenía diversión alguna.

—Dime algo Vegeta —dijo Freezer con expresión oscura mientras lo miraba—, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que trajiste a este muchacho?

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Vegeta parecían moverse de forma involuntaria, después apretó los puños. Miró desafiante al tirano sin mostrar señal alguna de temor, pese a que la tensión en su cuerpo delataba su ansiedad. Se tomó un momento para escoger sus palabras y finalmente dijo. —Pienso que el muchacho tiene potencial...

—No, no, no —dijo Freezer levantando y negando con un dedo en advertencia—. No te pedí que me mintieras, monito, te pedí la verdad.

—Esa _es_ la verdad —afirmó Vegeta con convicción.

—Me decepcionas, Vegeta —dijo Freezer suspirando profundamente—, Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti no puedes siquiera ser honesto conmigo. Tanto que te he favorecido y así es como me pagas… —El tirano cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza con falsa tristeza y pesar. Trunks apretó los dientes notando lo que estaba pasando y preguntándose si podría mirar. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Nappa erizado, apenas conteniendo la furia.

Vegeta no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba con su rostro falto de emoción pero un músculo flexionándose cerca de la mandíbula cada ciertos segundos lo traicionaba.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con los eventos de la semana pasada? —preguntó Freezer curioso. El cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó más ante la pregunta— ¿No te has ocupado de ese asunto, verdad? —preguntó peligrosamente, más como una declaración.

—Sólo es un problema menor, Gran Freezer —afirmó Vegeta con voz segura—, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—No estoy muy seguro. Has sido el objetivo de otros antes y ninguno ha sido tan… persistente como este nuevo enemigo ¿Debo convocar a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu…? —preguntó Freezer con una mezcla de molestia e impaciencia.

—No —replicó Vegeta de inmediato frunciendo el ceño—. No será necesario. Me encargaré de eso personalmente.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que te encargaras de ese problema apenas se presentó —indicó Freezer con voz sombría antes de girar su atención a Zaabon—. A menos que mi memoria me falle.

—No, Gran Freezer —dijo Zaabon con una sonrisa vanidosa—, le pidió a los monos que se encargaran de ese problema hace unas semanas.

—Y mis órdenes fueron ignoradas descaradamente —dijo el tirano con asombro fingido, negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba—. Una total decepción.

—Mis hombres y yo hemos estado muy ocupados siguiendo sus órdenes de purgar planetas y no hemos hallado el momento para tratar con ese _problemita _—replicó Vegeta con amargura. Trunks observó a Nappa de nuevo, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. El otro Saiyajin miraba al suelo con los ojos cerrados. En su frente podía verse una vena palpitando.

Freezer abrió los ojos y miró a Vegeta divertido. —Vaya, vaya…—dijo con desprecio—. Primero, arrogantemente ignoras una orden directa que te di hace semanas, luego consigues a un muchacho con sangre Saiyajin y de inmediato lo reclutas y agregas a tus filas sin obtener primero mi permiso y ahora me hablas sin respeto. Estás caminando sobre hielo delgado, Saiyajin.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Gran Freezer —dijo Vegeta cerrando los ojos e inclinándose en señal de respeto. Su tono de voz y lenguaje corporal parecían tan genuinos que Trunks se la hubiese tragado por completo si no hubiese notado las gotas de sangre cayendo de su guante al suelo. Su padre estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas estaban encajándose en la tela de su guante y en las palmas de sus manos—. Me encargaré del problema de una vez.

—Eres afortunado de que me simpatices tanto, monito —dijo Freezer con una sonrisa siniestra—. Cualquier otro estaría muerto ahora.

—Sí, Gran Freezer —replicó Vegeta casi mecánicamente mientras se levantaba. La sangre seguía goteando.

—Encárgate del problema inmediatamente, Vegeta —ordenó Freezer—. Zaabon te dará a ti y a tus compañeros monos otra misión mañana. Tengo el ojo puesto en un planeta muy bonito que puede darnos buenos dividendos, pero primero debe ser purgado.

—A menos que sea demasiado trabajo para los monos. —Zaabon rió entre dientes.

—No es demasiado trabajo para los _Saiyajin _—gruñó el príncipe con malicia.

—¡Qué mal genio, mi monito! —dijo Freezer riendo como un maniático— Y mantén en su sitio a tu mascota nueva, Vegeta. Si se sale de la línea lo mataré y después te haré desear haber muerto en su lugar —amenazó el tirano con falsa cortesía causándole escalofríos a Trunks. Vegeta asintió captando la idea—. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre el mono callejero que encontraste —comentó desinteresado.

Vegeta asintió e inmediatamente giró sobre sus talones y caminó a paso rápido mientras Trunks y Nappa se levantaban. El adolescente suspiró profundo creyendo que no habían ocurrido confrontaciones físicas, deseando calmar su ritmo cardíaco cuando Freezer repentinamente dijo. —No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para retirarte, Vegeta. —Éste dejó de caminar, Trunks lo observó con aprehensión. El príncipe cerró los ojos. Su rostro tenía una mezcla de profunda vergüenza y odio asesino—. Sólo porque he decidido ser misericordioso y no matarte, no significa que deje pasar tu desobediencia. Necesitas que se te recuerde cuál es tu lugar, mi monito hermoso —remarcó el tirano en voz fría.

Trunks estaba tan absorto mirando entre la lagartija y su padre que no notó a Dodoria y Zaabon hasta que ambos estaban frente a él y Nappa.

—Es hora de que se marchen —dijo Zaabon sonriendo con maldad—. No queremos que se metan en el camino del Gran Freezer.

Trunks no sabía si sentirse agradecido porque no tendría que mirar u horrorizado porque él era, en parte, responsable del castigo que su padre estaba por recibir de Freezer. Vegeta lo miró por un momento y después a Nappa. Detrás de él, el tirano estaba levantándose lentamente de su asiento.

Zaabon empujó a Trunks hacia atrás violentamente, sorprendiéndolo. El adolescente recuperó el balance en el último momento, miraba furioso del alienígena verde a Freezer. —No lo repetiré —amenazó por fin.

Los Saiyajin mayores hicieron contacto visual y después de un momento, Nappa volteó hacia Trunks. —Vámonos de aquí, muchacho —murmuró el Saiyajin girándose antes de darle a Dodoria una mirada llena de odio. Trunks le echó un vistazo a su padre antes de seguir a Nappa de mala gana.

—Dejen que se queden —dijo Freezer de repente, haciendo retroceder a Vegeta. Trunks se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro dubitativamente—. Quiero que vean lo que su… _príncipe_… es en realidad.

—Como usted ordene, Gran Freezer — dijeron Zaabon y Dodoria al unísono. Trunks se sintió entumecido cuando el alienígena rosa lo tomó por detrás y obligó a arrodillarse.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima, anormal! —gritó Nappa cuando el otro alienígena hizo lo mismo. El hombre verde rió con sorna y puso un brazo alrededor del cuello del Saiyajin.

—Les sugiero que guarden silencio, a menos que quieran acompañarlo —declaró calmado.

El adolescente vio como Vegeta se volteaba para enfrentar a Freezer nuevamente. La escena de horror sucedió casi en cámara lenta: el tirano levantó un dedo apuntando directamente a su padre y de inmediato, una tonalidad rojiza lo rodeó haciéndolo caer de rodillas, tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor y se mordía los labios tan fuerte que sangraban.

Freezer rió disimuladamente. —Ahora te haré gritar, mi monito… después veremos cuan entusiasmado estarás de ignorar mis órdenes.

Entonces el tirano levitó hacia Vegeta a una velocidad vertiginosa y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, tanto que la sangre salió por su boca tan pronto como el contacto fue hecho. No había terminado de arquearse cuando Freezer, cruelmente, le dio un codazo en la espalda forzándolo a caer al suelo con tanta ferocidad que el mármol se rompió por el impacto, de inmediato el polvo se levantó. Dio un grito sonoro por el dolor, uno que resonó directo a su hijo horrorizado. Los ojos azules del adolescente hirvieron con odio y lágrimas de frustración cuando vio el cuerpo de su padre temblando de agonía pura.

Trunks vio como Freezer tomó despreocupado la cola del príncipe y la desenvolvió de su cintura mientras éste intentaba en vano arrastrarse. Vegeta estaba jadeando por el dolor en su espalda, incapaz de controlar sus piernas después del golpe recibido, de lograr que cooperaran en su intento fútil de escapar. El adolescente vio a Freezer llevar su otra mano a la cola e instintivamente gritó:

—¡No lo haga!

Freezer estaba a punto de romper su cola cuando miró a Trunks sorprendido. Le sonrió. —Mira, Vegeta. Tu mascota está preocupado por ti. ¿No lo sabe todavía? Tú me perteneces, mi dulce monito Saiyajin —dijo con deleite puro y escalofriante. Con una mano, el alienígena acarició lentamente desde la punta hasta la base de la cola del Saiyajin, apretando su agarre mientras éste furiosamente intentaba alcanzarla en vano para quitársela.

Trunks se volteó y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de escuchar a su padre soltar un grito desgarrador cuando Freezer rompió el hueso de su cola cerca de la base. El grito fue tan fuerte que parecía haber hecho eco en la habitación. Zaabon y Dodoria reían mientras él peleaba con contener las lágrimas.

_Sé que superará esto, Freezer no lo matará. Sé que superará esto, Freezer no lo matará, lo superará… __repetía _Trunks sin abrir los ojos, tratando de bloquear los sonidos horrendos que sus oídos registraban. Los gritos de su padre llenaron la habitación, cada uno era peor que el anterior. Pese a ello, podía oír reír a Freezer como si ese fuese el momento más divertido de su vida. Oyó piedra y mármol rompiéndose por lo que pareció una eternidad. Repentinamente, sintió la mano áspera de Dodoria tomar su cabello y echar su cabeza hacia delante.

—Mira, muchacho —ordenó Dodoria entre risas—. Mira a tu príncipe adorado recibir lo que se merece. —Trunks se rehusó a abrir los ojos pese a que su cuerpo temblaba de ira y sus dientes se apretaban. Su único consuelo era que el tirano no deseaba matar a su padre, pero incluso eso no era más que un fragmento de control que estaba peligrosamente cerca de romperse. Si abría los ojos lo perdería y los mataría a todos. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo.

Freezer miró al Saiyajin que yacía boca abajo entre una pila de mármol roto. Entonces se inclinó y lo tomó por el cabello levantando su cabeza del suelo obligándolo a arquear la espalda. El Saiyajin ahora estaba casi inconsciente, su visión se desvanecía y regresaba mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre pero instintivamente levantó una mano débil hacia Freezer. El tirano se rió y la apartó con facilidad. Iba a darle un último golpe en pos del equilibrio cuando una luz parpadeó en el cristal rojo de su scouter.

Volteó curioso y su vista se enfocó en Trunks. Su expresión se ensombreció y liberó a Vegeta que, sin contemplaciones, cayó nuevamente entre los escombros. El Saiyajin tosió, escupiendo sangre mientras entraba y salía de la conciencia por la golpiza. El tirano se enderezó y cruzó los brazos olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Qué interesante —dijo divertido, detrás, su cola se movía intrigada hacia delante y atrás—. De verdad eres muy poderoso para la edad que tienes, muchacho —remarcó Freezer mientras reía—. Dime. ¿Sabe Vegeta que eres más poderoso que él?

Trunks no dijo nada luchando por contener su odio para no hacer algo de lo que luego se iba a arrepentir. Freezer sólo rió de placer. —De verdad, qué interesante. Espero con ansiedad que se lo digas. No hay nada que me gustaría más que ver a dos monos iniciar un buen espectáculo para mí. Aunque tengo que decirte que yo apostaría por Vegeta. Vaya… —Freezer suspiró mientras veía la ahora estropeada habitación—. Qué desastre he hecho aquí. Zaabon, Dodoria—ordenó.

—Sí, señor —replicaron al unísono.

—Tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar. Vamos, dejemos que los monos limpien lo que ensuciaron.

—¿Debo mandar a preparar un tanque de recuperación para Vegeta, Gran Freezer?

—No —dijo Freezer mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta—, mañana. Quiero que recuerde la lección por lo que queda de día para asegurarme de que no vuelva a cometer errores.

Trunks dejó que su cuerpo se relajara un poco sabiendo que la tortura finalmente había terminado cuando Dodoria lo liberó. Nappa ya estaba arrodillado al lado de Vegeta y el adolescente inmediatamente se levantó para ir a mirarlo. Su corazón se hundió cuando llegó a él.

Vegeta yacía boca abajo entre una pila de mármol roto, claramente había sido lanzado a -y parcialmente a través de- la pared. Su scouter verde estaba roto y aplastado a unos metros. Su cuerpo estaba retorciéndose, por su boca y nariz rota goteaba sangre. Su uniforme estaba rasgado y estropeado, la mitad de sus hombreras destrozadas. Había sangre en su cabello y a lo largo de su uniforme. Su cola, la cual sólo había visto enrollada en su cintura, estaba pegada al suelo, como si alguien lo hubiese conmocionado. Estaba jadeando, sus ojos se movían ligeramente, tenía una mano cerca de sus costillas mientras Trunks se arrodillaba despacio a su lado, del otro estaba Nappa. El adolescente sintió ganas de vomitar al ver a su padre así.

Trunks colocó una mano suavemente sobre el hombro de su padre y escuchó un gruñido. Miró a Nappa y notó que éste lo miraba furioso.

—Nos ocultaste tu verdadero poder, muchacho —dijo Nappa molesto—, ¿Sabes lo que hará Vegeta cuando se dé cuenta?

—Nappa —imploró Trunks—. No tenemos que decirle.

—No le voy a mentir —objetó Nappa indignado—. Nunca antes le he mentido a Vegeta y no voy a comenzar ahora por un canalla como tú. Quita tus manos sucias del príncipe, rata mestiza.

—Mira, no estoy diciendo que le vayamos a mentir —argumentó Trunks desesperado tratando de convencer al hombre—. No se miente si simplemente… se omite la verdad.

—¿Por qué no debería decirle? —demandó saber Nappa examinando la cola lastimada de Vegeta. El Saiyajin grande se erizó y apretó su propia cola alrededor de la cintura instintivamente.

—Porque estoy con ustedes y puedo ayudarlos. Vamos a dejar esto entre nosotros —insistió Trunks, prácticamente rogándole a Nappa con sus ojos azules. Sí, estaba bien consciente de lo que sucedería si Vegeta se daba cuenta de que otro Saiyajin era más fuerte que él juzgando por la rivalidad infame que su padre tenía con Gokú según su madre le había contado. Y siendo él un Saiyajin híbrido lo empeoraría.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo cuando Vegeta gimió dolorosamente y cerró los ojos antes de toser flema llena de sangre. Nappa colocó una mano aliviadora en su espalda. Volvió a mirar a Trunks dubitativo. —Lo juro, no los traicionaré —dijo el adolescente con la voz llena de convicción—. Además, él me superará muy pronto —añadió comenzando a sudar. Estaba agradecido de no haber dejado salir sus emociones completamente, pero había permitido que su ki se incrementara demasiado.

Nappa simplemente gruñó. —Sólo ayúdame con él, muchacho.

Trunks asintió y suspiró aliviado. Juntos voltearon a Vegeta hacia un lado cautelosamente. Éste gimió pero no opuso resistencia cuando finalmente lo levantaron de la mejor manera posible para no causarle más dolor. Nappa tomó el borde de la armadura sobre los hombros, dejando la cabeza y cuello del príncipe descansar sobre su propia armadura. Trunks tenía sus brazos enlazados bajo sus rodillas, sosteniendo las piernas a un lado. Sacaron así su cuerpo flácido, teniendo mucho cuidado de no dejar su cola lastimada tocar el suelo. Nappa caminaba de espaldas, con la cabeza hacia un lado mientras los conducía hacia sus recámaras. Trunks no podía alejar la mirada del rostro amoratado, sangriento e inconsciente de su padre. La única vez que vio a alguien en peor estado fue cuando halló el cuerpo destrozado de Gohan yaciendo bajo la lluvia.

Caminaron en silencio ignorando a los mirones a su alrededor, después de un rato, el rostro de Vegeta se retorció de dolor.

—Pa…—Trunks comenzó a decir antes de tragar. Nappa lo miró confundido momentáneamente—… Eeeh, parece lejos —repuso.

—Sí, aunque ya casi llegamos. Nuestras recámaras son las más lejanas —dijo Nappa sin sentir la ansiedad del adolescente por su casi equivocación. Trunks vio que su padre estaba despertando. Lo sintió tratando de mover sus piernas lentamente contra él mientras parpadeaba.

—Nappa, está despertando —dijo Trunks. El Saiyajin dejó de caminar y vio que en realidad sí lo estaba haciendo. El príncipe abrió un ojo dolorosamente, había comenzado a hincharse.

—Bájenme, idiotas —siseó Vegeta furioso, jadeando mientras hacía muecas de dolor. La sangre comenzaba a meterse en sus ojos y para evitarlo los cerró. Nappa y Trunks hicieron contacto visual y el mayor asintió para que el adolescente le obedeciera. Trunks se mordió el labio y vacilando bajó las piernas de su padre al suelo. Nappa lo tomó por la armadura con una sola mano dejándolo de pie. El príncipe se apoyó exhausto del Saiyajin más alto.

—Vegeta, la cola te dolerá si caminas —dijo Nappa sabiendo que sus palabras caerían en oídos sordos. El príncipe respiró agitadamente antes de alejarlo con rudeza, cayó sobre una rodilla y acercó una mano a la pared más próxima mientras con su otra mano se tomaba las costillas. Trunks no pudo soportarlo más y sujetó el brazo que su padre estaba usando para sostenerse de la pared.

—Necesita ayuda —dijo con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación. No vio a Nappa negándole con la cabeza—, déjenos ayudarlo —dijo imperativamente. El príncipe gruñó y permitió que el muchacho lo ayudara a levantarse. Tan pronto como recuperó el balance y se sintió un poco estable, gruñó y le dio un codazo tan fuerte en la cara que su scouter cayó. El muchacho no lo vio venir y se dobló sosteniendo su nariz que ahora botaba sangre a borbotones.

—No… necesito… ayuda… im-im-imbécil —dijo Vegeta respirando ruidosamente. Apoyándose en su hombro, comenzó a marcharse por sus propios medios usando su otro antebrazo para quitarse la sangre del rostro. Trunks se sentó contrayéndose de dolor mientras sujetaba su nariz y Nappa negaba con la cabeza.

—Intenté advertirte, muchacho —dijo Nappa. Movió la cabeza otra vez antes de ofrecerle una mano. El muchacho lo miró sorprendido pero la aceptó. Lo ayudó a levantarse sin esfuerzo.

—Gracias —dijo Trunks agradecido.

—De nada, sólo recuerda lo que dijiste —dijo Nappa apretando la mano de Trunks con más fuerza de la necesaria. El adolescente asintió y ambos regresaron su atención a Vegeta quien sólo había avanzado unos pocos metros, se detuvo un momento para recoger su scouter y se lo puso de nuevo.

Se quitó la sangre del rostro y junto a Nappa, siguió de cerca a su padre quien caminaba extremadamente lento. Vegeta estaba empapado de sudor y sangre, su cuerpo aun temblaba de dolor pero se negaba a vocalizarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Cada pocos metros se paraba y sostenía de la pared para estabilizarse y no caerse. Trunks observó cuán difícil le era respirar, mucho menos que caminar. Sintió su pecho llenarse de admiración por su fenomenal fuerza de voluntad.

—No puedes permitirte elegir cuál de sus órdenes seguir, Vegeta —dijo Nappa finalmente en voz baja—. Un día vas a agotar su paciencia y va a matarte.

Vegeta rió con amargura antes de caer sobre una rodilla. Hizo una mueca de dolor por los temblores que afligían su cuerpo, estaba cubierto de sudor frío. Alcanzó y acarició suavemente su espalda cerca de la cola. Siseó de dolor retirando la mano y el temblor empeoró. Trunks hizo una mueca deseoso de ayudarlo. —No… lo hará —jadeó, cerrando un ojo por el dolor—. Yo… le divierto.

—Sí, le divierte cuando lo muele a palos. —Trunks de repente interrumpió mientras Vegeta se levantaba. Continuó cojeando lentamente, deslizando su mano derecha por la pared.

—Lo, necesito. —Vegeta exhaló con dificultad antes de estallar repentinamente en una risa sonora llena de locura. Ésta se oyó por todo el lugar hasta que de pronto cayó sobre una rodilla y seguidamente vomitó. Era sobre todo sangre, los temblores siguieron empeorando. Trunks hizo un gesto de horror e intentó tocar el hombro del príncipe cuando Nappa tomó su mano antes de que pudiera. El Saiyajin grande negó con la cabeza en señal de advertencia. Trunks lo miró con frustración antes de volver a mirar a su padre quien nuevamente se estaba levantando.

—¿Está loco? ¡Mírese! —siseó Trunks— ¿Cómo puede necesitar este dolor?

Vegeta gruñó molesto y Nappa decidió intervenir mientras miraba intencionalmente a Trunks. —Los Saiyajin nos hacemos más fuertes cuando nos recuperamos de una batalla. Una vez que Vegeta sane será más poderoso.

—Sí —dijo Vegeta mientras continuaba cojeando por el pasillo. Ya podía ver la puerta de sus recámaras. Tan cerca. Sólo un poco más—, sólo… importa… el poder. —hizo un gesto de dolor.

Los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron cuando cayó en cuenta. —Usted hace esto a propósito para…

Vegeta le sonrió dolorosamente sobre el hombro. —No… pero… lo-lo que… haga… falta… muchacho.

—¿Lo que haga falta? ¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Trunks exasperado, odiando el dolor en el que se encontraba su padre— ¿Qué puede valer tanto?

—Pa-para… vengar… a...a… nuestra… gen-gente—jadeó lleno de dolor, colocando la mano sobre el escáner sin notar al adolescente abatido detrás de él. Trunks movió la cabeza con incredulidad, declarando a su padre oficialmente demente mientras la puerta se abría.

Vegeta dio unos pocos pasos temblorosos adentro y una vez que oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de Nappa y Trunks, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y por fin colapsó completamente exhausto. Raditz apareció al instante y lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo, mirándolo confundido mas no sorprendido. Su mandíbula ya había sanado. Miró a Nappa ignorando a Trunks por completo. —¿Y _ahora_, qué le dijo a Freezer?

—Sorpresivamente, no mucho —dijo Nappa pasando a Trunks y tomando por debajo las piernas de Vegeta. Los dos Saiyajin lo movieron con gentileza acostándolo boca abajo sobre un catre de la habitación. Gruñó ligeramente pero no se movió mucho de donde lo dejaron mientras el adolescente sentía nauseas.

—¿Quieren… decir que esto ha pasado antes? —preguntó en voz baja.

Raditz se burló, mirando a Trunks con desprecio por encima del hombro. —Debiste ser _tú_ quien esté así, no Vegeta —remarcó con odio.

Trunks apartó la mirada incómodo y rápidamente le echó un vistazo a la habitación. No había mucho que ver, era pequeña y oscura con una luz baja en una esquina. Habían tres catres sin contar en el que yacía Vegeta y eso era todo. Sin almohadas, ni sábanas, sólo losa blanca en relieve. Su padre estaba en la más próxima a la puerta e intuyó que la siguiente era de Nappa dado que el Saiyajin grande se había sentado sobre ella dando un suspiro profundo. El catre no cedió ante el peso del gran hombre; parecía que bien podría haber estado sentado sobre una mesa.

—Freezer ha estado golpeándonos así por años, muchacho —dijo Nappa amargamente mientras se quitaba el scouter—. Vegeta es quien siempre se lleva lo peor, él acostumbraba a darle esa clase de palizas al menos una vez al día cuando era un niño porque decía muchos improperios. A Freezer le tomó muchísimo tiempo imponérsele… —el Saiyajin dejó de hablar y frunció el ceño profundamente.

—¿Desde hace cuánto viven aquí? —preguntó Trunks mirando a su padre con ansiedad. La cola del príncipe colgaba torpemente y aún le costaba respirar, la sangre caía por su cara y cuerpo. El adolescente se acercó y vio sangre vieja y seca en el piso cerca del "catre" en el que su padre descansaba. Desde su brazo hasta sus dedos bajaba sangre nueva que cubría las manchas anteriores. Apretó los puños al verlo en esas condiciones. Estaba tentado a quedarse lo suficiente para ver la batalla de Gokú contra Freezer que se desarrollaría en Namek para matarlo con sus propias manos. Tan pronto como el amigo de su madre alcanzara el ascenso legendario, la vida del tirano tendría poca utilidad.

—Demasiado —dijo Raditz parado frente a Vegeta mientras estudiaba sus heridas con intensidad. Cruzó los brazos—, desde que Vegeta era un niño.

—Esto es una locura —remarcó Trunks negando con la cabeza incrédulo. Lentamente se agachó antes de sentarse por completo descansando su cabeza contra la puerta—. Esto es tan, yo… —Su voz desapareció mientras movía la cabeza casi desesperado.

—Esto no es nada, mestizo —dijo Raditz despectivo viendo a Trunks con amargura—. Vegeta preferiría una derrota física en comparación a otras cosas que Freezer es capaz de hacer, déjame decirte. Ese tirano ni siquiera lo lastima como solía hacerlo.

—Sí, mejor mantente alejado de él mañana después de que sane en el tanque de recuperación, muchacho. —Nappa rió disimuladamente mientras comenzaba a quitarse las botas—, va a matar a cualquier cosa que se mueva, incluyéndote a ti.

—¿Dijo ese anormal cuándo era nuestra próxima misión? —preguntó Raditz mirando a Vegeta por un momento antes de caminar al catre al lado del de Nappa e ignorando a Trunks mientras lo hacía. El adolescente ni siquiera lo notó, miraba hacia al suelo y su cabello caía sobre sus ojos.

—Zaabon nos dirá mañana. Otra misión de purga. Será perfecto para Vegeta. —Nappa rió mientras removía su armadura y Raditz se acostaba en su catre cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza. Trunks frunció el ceño y finalmente miró hacia arriba confundido.

—¿Cuál era ese _problemita_ del que Freezer hablaba? —preguntó el adolescente con curiosidad.

Nappa y Raditz se miraron entre sí antes de voltear a verlo. —Tenemos un enemigo que nos está haciendo la vida de cuadros. Su malestar no es con Freezer o cualquiera de sus otros soldados. Sólo nos quiere a nosotros cuatro —explicó Nappa.

—Nos quiere ver muertos, querrás decir. —Raditz se burló.

—Sí, nos quiere ver muertos… _especialmente_ a Vegeta. Odia a los Saiyajin y nosotros somos los únicos que quedamos —gruñó Raditz indignado por las palabras de Nappa.

—Kakarotto aún está vivo y probablemente en ese planeta al que fue enviado. Podría ayudarnos.

—Necesitas dejar eso ya, Raditz —gruñó Nappa. —Estás volviendo loco a Vegeta con eso de Kakarotto. ¿Quieres que te rompa la mandíbula otra vez?

—Sólo estoy diciendo que podríamos usar más manos —replicó Raditz.

—Ya las tenemos, encontramos a este muchacho. —Nappa se volteó para apuntar a Trunks con el mentón—. De cualquier forma, no hay manera de que Vegeta pida ayuda con este asunto. De por sí se rehúsa a pensar que es un problema, dado que ni siquiera nos hemos enfrentado a ellos. Por eso es que Freezer estaba tan molesto.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Trunks mirando a su padre por el rabillo del ojo cuando un estremecimiento pasó por el cuerpo del Saiyajin. Vegeta tosió ásperamente botando sangre por la boca mientras gruñía. Trunks entrecerró los ojos preocupado, comenzando a levantarse—. Hey, ¿deberíamos hacer algo por él? —preguntó.

—No, a menos que quieras que Vegeta te mate —dijo Raditz sonriendo—. Yo digo que lo hagas. Vive en el peligro, muchacho.

Nappa rió cuando Trunks los mató con la mirada antes de ver a su padre. De mala gana se volteó y dirigió hacia el último catre al final de la habitación. Se sentó y sintió como si lo hubiese hecho sobre una piedra. —No me dijeron quién es este enemigo nuevo —remarcó finalmente quitándose la armadura.

—¿Quién dijo que era un enemigo nuevo? —preguntó Nappa amargamente. Trunks lo miró confundido por el comentario e iba a preguntar más cuando Raditz levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos. Las luces inmediatamente se apagaron.

—Basta de hablar, muchacho —gruñó éste impaciente—, si despertamos a Vegeta por tu parloteo se va a molestar y me gustaría que pasaran algunos días antes de que rompiera otra parte de mi cuerpo.

Nappa se burló en la oscuridad. —No te preocupes muchacho, lo averiguarás muy pronto.

Trunks estaba sentado en la oscuridad oyendo a los Saiyajin respirar cuando las respiraciones de Nappa y Raditz lentamente comenzaron a emparejarse, uno de ellos comenzó a roncar, seguidamente del otro. Dormir se les daba bien. Entre los ronquidos, Trunks pudo oír la respiración ruidosa de su padre y de vez en cuando su tos áspera. Oír su dolor lo mantuvo despierto por lo que parecieron horas y la roca sobre la que yacía tampoco lo ayudaba.

_Y yo que pensaba que mi vida era difícil…__pensó _lleno de culpa, suspirando y finalmente cerrando los ojos.

Afortunadamente, el sueño no estuvo tan lejos como pensaba.

* * *

publicado el 12/05/2012

editado el 05/05/2013


	5. Atrapado

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por Niteryde**

**Capítulo 05: **Atrapado

* * *

Un golpe inesperado sacó a Trunks de su sueño, sintió al instante el dolor en su estómago. Respiró con dificultad y se puso de lado, el cuerpo le dolía por la porquería de catre en el que había dormido, se agarró el abdomen y pestañeó con los ojos aún nublados, mirando alrededor de la habitación, preguntándose qué demonios lo acababa de atacar.

Cuando vio a un hombre alto con armadura Saiyajin y un scouter rojo parado frente a él, obtuvo la respuesta.

—Buenos días, cariño —dijo Raditz sonriendo socarronamente cuando Trunks lo vio con cara de pocos amigos. El Saiyajin rió—, ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó mi saludo matutino, muchacho?

—¿Cómo pueden _dormir_ en estas cosas? —preguntó Trunks mientras se sentaba. Hizo una mueca de dolor por sus músculos adoloridos— Son de roca.

—Ahora eres un guerrero del Ejército de Freezer, mestizo. Ponte un par de bolas y actúa como uno —refunfuñó Raditz.

Trunks le frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba al borde del catre. Se estiró y levantó la armadura del suelo para dejarla sobre su regazo y suspiró. Había dormido con su traje y botas puestas y sólo quitado el scouter, guantes y armadura. Éstos estaban llenos de la sangre de Vegeta, de cuando ayudó a cargarlo. Le enfermó ver el remanente de esa paliza. Se sintió sucio por ello y deseó profundamente poder ducharse.

Le consultó a Raditz avergonzado:

—¿Hay algún lugar donde poder tomar una ducha?

—Mira, este no es cuento de hadas y tú no eres una princesita. Si no tenías las agallas, debiste pensarlo mejor antes de alistarte, muchacho —siseó Raditz antes de cruzar los brazos. Trunks frunció el ceño y colocó la armadura sobre su cabeza, poniéndola en su lugar antes de alcanzar sus guantes—. Ahora, si terminaste de quejarte, te necesitamos para que lleves a Vegeta hasta un tanque de recuperación. Nappa y yo tenemos que ir a informarnos con Zaabon sobre nuestra próxima misión.

Trunks parpadeó y rápidamente se puso los guantes antes de tomar su scouter. Se levantó y colocó el scouter rojo en su ojo izquierdo, pasando a Raditz. Como era de esperar, Vegeta aún yacía donde había estado ayer. El adolescente pensó que con seguridad ya estaría recuperándose en un tanque cuando se levantó. Sus ojos azules rápidamente buscaron en la habitación a Nappa pero el Saiyajin no estaba por ninguna parte. Miró a Raditz brevemente. —¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué no lo han llevado todavía? —demandó furioso antes de ir a ver a su padre.

—Oh, deja de lloriquear, muchacho —dijo Raditz volteando los ojos—, Zaabon apenas acaba de autorizarlo.

Trunks estudió preocupado a Vegeta. Su piel estaba pálida y sudorosa, además estaba tiritando. Su nariz estaba amoratada y torpemente torcida. Estaba cubierto de sangre seca y se dio cuenta, con preocupación, de que todavía había un rastro de sangre fresca que venía de su cuero cabelludo bajando por su rostro. El adolescente puso con delicadeza una mano en el hombro de su padre, suspirando calmadamente. Vegeta abrió un poco uno de sus ojos ensangrentados cuando Trunks lo tocó, su visión se hizo borrosa cuando intentó levantar una mano para alejar al adolescente. Raditz se rio cuando vio la intención. Trunks lo miró furioso por encima del hombro en respuesta.

—No despiertes a Vegeta, muchacho. Aun en el estado en que está te daría una paliza. Como sea, llévalo rápido. Mientras más dolor sienta, más se lo querrá causar a otro tan pronto como esté mejor —dijo Raditz sonriendo—. Sólo cruza a la izquierda, luego dos puertas a la derecha. Alguno de los presentes sabrá qué hacer.

Trunks guardó silencio mientras oía a Raditz marcharse. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse antes de hacer una mueca. El olor a sangre de Vegeta lo hizo sentir nauseabundo. Se tomó un momento para recuperar la resolución, antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a su padre que lucía como si apenas hubiese sobrevivido a un espantoso accidente automovilístico.

_De hecho, un accidente automovilístico probablemente hubiese sido una bendición comparado a esto, __pensó_ Trunks mientras sujetaba con gentileza el brazo de su padre. Colocó su otro brazo alrededor tan suave como pudo y lo levantó del catre. Vegeta gruñó e hizo una mueca cuando fue sostenido con una sola mano y puesto de pie. El adolescente puso uno de los brazos de su padre sobre su hombro y el otro alrededor de su cintura para estabilizarlo, teniendo muchísimo cuidado con su cola herida. El príncipe se apoyó pesadamente en él, su cuerpo temblaba, era como un peso muerto. Estaba impresionado de que aún tuviese los recursos para caminar, aun cuando prácticamente no tocaba el suelo.

Vegeta levantó un poco la cabeza cuando oyó que la puerta se abría para salir de sus recámaras personales. Gruñó y su voz salió adolorida y ronca. —Muchacho…no…ne-necesito…

—Sí, lo sé, no necesitas ayuda —respondió Trunks amablemente con una ligera sonrisa—, sólo me estoy asegurando de que camines en la dirección correcta.

Vegeta levantó la cabeza curiosamente hacia Trunks, antes de murmurar algo en voz baja. El adolescente se sintió aliviado de que nunca llegara la discusión que esperó.

Por fin llegó a la habitación. Agradecido de que la puerta se abriera automáticamente, entró despacio con su padre. Miraba alrededor con indiscreción cuando un alienígena púrpura con armadura negra y un scouter verde se le acercó curioso.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo muchacho del que todos hablan —dijo el alienígena captando su atención. El adolescente le frunció el ceño, su color le recordaba al de la masacre que atestiguó cuando se unió a los Saiyajin.

—Supongo —respondió Trunks con tono reservado.

—No luces como ninguno de los Saiyajin que he visto —dijo el alienígena en tono burlón, antes de mirar a Vegeta que parpadeaba lentamente luchando con mantener la cabeza arriba—; Sin embargo, al menos luces mejor que él —dijo riendo.

Vegeta gruñó. —Cá…llate… Cui… —carraspeó antes de toser con voz ronca. Se contrajo de dolor y se inclinó hacia Trunks, sus temblores se intensificaron.

—¿Puede ayudarlo? —Trunks preguntó impaciente.

—Sí —respondió Cui aburrido mientras volteaba los ojos y luego estudiaba a Vegeta más de cerca. Miró detrás y dio un silbido cuando vio su cola—. Rayos. ¡Apuesto a que eso dolió! Bueno, puedes dejarle el pantalón y las botas. Si intentamos quitárselos, de seguro le dará un síncope y después Freezer irá tras mi cabeza. La parte de arriba tienes que quitársela. Mientras más piel esté expuesta, más rápido sanará y más rápido voy a dejar de ver su rostro horrible. —Rió.

Trunks dejó a su padre junto al tanque que tenía el vidrio frontal levantado, en el centro de la habitación. El adolescente miró con cautela como Cui presionaba algunos botones del panel de control.

—¿Lo vamos a meter ahí?

—Bueno, supongo que no si prefieres que muera. Yo no lo extrañaré —dijo Cui riendo entre dientes mientras volteaba a verlos. Tomó el otro brazo de Vegeta y lo arrastró mucho más fuerte de lo que Trunks lo había hecho haciendo que el príncipe gimiera de dolor. El adolescente apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada, entre los dos lo sentaron en el tanque.

Vegeta siseó cuando Cui le quitó la armadura bruscamente. Comenzó a toser otra vez, expulsando sangre en el proceso. Trunks observó a Cui y éste lo miró y se burló —¿Qué estás mirando, muchacho? ¿Nunca habías visto a alguien tan apuesto como yo?

—¿Podría tener cuidado? No está bien —chasqueó Trunks. Vegeta abrió su ojo bueno un poco para mirar a Trunks con un indicio de perplejidad mientras Cui simplemente estallaba en risa y movía la cabeza.

—Bueno el que te encontraste, Vegeta —dijo Cui mientras seguía riendo. Trunks sólo frunció el ceño y decidió que tal vez no era malo apresurarse si su padre se aliviaba más rápido.

El adolescente le quitó uno de los guantes blancos rotos y llenos de sangre a su padre e iba a hacer lo mismo con el otro cuando se dio cuenta de que éste tenía el puño cerrado. Vio su rostro amoratado pero tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante y su ojo bueno cerrado, enfocado sólo en respirar. Trunks entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia abajo viendo que sostenía algo. Gentilmente intentó abrir sus dedos y no encontró resistencia.

Tomó el objeto rápidamente y lo escondió en la parte superior de su traje bajo la armadura donde tenía el antídoto de Gokú y su cápsula con la máquina del tiempo, sin preocuparse en mirar lo que era. Lo hizo antes de que Cui lo notara, entonces le quitó el otro guante ensangrentado con facilidad. Dio un paso hacia atrás para que Cui le quitara con brusquedad la parte de arriba del traje de pelea azul también ensangrentado. Trunks se encogió cuando vio los horribles hematomas esparcidos por el cuerpo de Vegeta, particularmente en su costado izquierdo. Parecía que sus costillas iban a romperse cada vez que tomaba aire temblorosamente. El adolescente suspiró y cruzó los brazos cuando Cui le colocó una mascarilla a su padre y lo conectó para obtener los valores.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomarse? —preguntó Trunks cuando Cui dio un paso atrás y presionó algunas teclas del panel.

—Eh, no mucho. Vegeta se recupera más rápido que la mayoría debido a que está acostumbrado a las palizas de Freezer. O simplemente se va a irritar y perforar el tanque para salir. —Cui rió cuando la máquina se encendió. Trunks dio una paso hacia adelante, con los ojos azules llenos de curiosidad mientras veía que el fluido comenzaba a llenar el tanque—. El Saiyajin tiene una conducta legendaria por aquí.

—Apuesto que sí —dijo Trunks en voz baja. Lo observó por un momento antes de voltear hacia Cui. Dudó por un segundo pero decidió intentarlo—. Hey, eh… —Cui dejó de ver los valores que estaba obteniendo de Vegeta para mirar a Trunks con molestia. El adolescente se forzó a continuar—, este scouter está actuando un poco extraño. Me preguntaba si sabías dónde puedo encontrar algunas herramientas para repararlo.

—Sólo consigue uno nuevo —dijo Cui mirando al adolescente como si fuera idiota—. Los Saiyajin son unos estúpidos, absolutamente todos —dijo el alienígena en voz baja mientras regresaba su atención a los valores.

Trunks frunció el ceño y consideró que no llegaría a ninguna parte. Le echó otro vistazo a Vegeta, lucía bien. De hecho, no se le veía tenso ahora que estaba completamente sumergido en el fluido del tanque de recuperación y sus temblores habían finalmente subsidiado. El adolescente dudó por un momento, no confiaba en el alienígena frente a él. Pero entonces lo recordó mencionando algo sobre Freezer estar molesto si algo le pasaba a su padre. Trunks no lo entendió mucho dado que el tirano era la razón por la cual él estaba tan herido, pero tampoco se lo cuestionó.

El adolescente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Aspiró profundamente y pensó a dónde diablos podía ir para conseguir algunas herramientas cuando recordó el objeto que le había quitado de las manos a Vegeta. Asegurándose de que nadie podía verlo, lo sacó y examinó con curiosidad.

Estaba sosteniendo lo que parecía un pedacito roto de armadura. Era irregular y de aproximadamente tres centímetros, era de un color viejo amarillento, gastado por el paso de los años. El material era tan fuerte como pensaba. Trunks lo contempló con curiosidad, preguntándose porqué su padre sostendría lo que para él parecía basura y en dónde había estado escondiéndolo. Le quitó la sangre y le dio la vuelta, sus ojos se ampliaron.

Había un diseño intrincado color rojo en la pieza que reconoció inmediatamente. Metió la mano en su traje negro y sacó la cadena que su madre le había dado poco después de la muerte de Gohan. Alzó el dije de acero al final de la cadena y sostuvo ambos objetos uno al lado del otro. El diseño gravado coincidía con el pintado de rojo en el pedazo roto de armadura.

_—Pensé que tal vez te gustaría tener esto, Trunks._

_—¿Qué es?_

_—Este es un dije con el símbolo de la Familia Realeza Saiyajin de tu padre. Eres el hijo de Vegeta, un príncipe por derecho propio. Si alguien merece tener esto, eres tú._

_El niño de trece años tomó la cadena con el dije gravado en sus manos como si fuese de porcelana. No tenía nada de su padre excepto sus rasgos y sangre. Era como si de repente tropezara con el tesoro más grandioso y él lo cuidaría como si lo fuere. —Wow… ¿Esto de verdad era de él?_

_Bulma sonrió afligida. —¿La cadena? No exactamente. La mandé a hacer para él, pero… nunca tuve la oportunidad de dársela…_

_—Ya veo —dijo suavemente, sosteniendo la cadena con admiración. —El símbolo de la Familia Real… —pronunció impresionado._

_—Ahora es tuyo._

Trunks observó los dos objetos por un momento más, antes de que el miedo se apoderara de él y se diera cuenta de que Vegeta con seguridad iba a notar que el pedazo roto de armadura ya no estaba en su poder. Volvió a esconder la cadena bajo su traje y pensó qué debía hacer ahora. Decidió deshacerse del fragmento y después buscar las herramientas. Regresó a la habitación que los Saiyajin compartían y frunció el ceño cuando vio el escáner para poder entrar.

_Maldición_, pensó. Sin saber qué más hacer, decidió intentarlo y pasar la mano por el escáner.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió.

Trunks se dirigió de inmediato al catre en el que su padre yació e hizo una mueca disgustado. Se llevó una mano a la boca y cubrió su nariz, sintiendo el asco regresar vengativo ante el olor a sangre. Contuvo las náuseas, antes de mirar el pedacito de armadura que su padre había guardado por quién sabe cuántos años. Lo dejó en el suelo, cerca de la esquina. Determinó que si Vegeta preguntaba podía decir que se le cayó de la mano cuando lo llevaba al tanque de recuperación.

Estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse cuando casi choca con Nappa. Asustado, el adolescente se sentó en el catre de Vegeta. El Saiyajin grande lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Interrumpí algo, muchacho?

—No —respondió Trunks inmediatamente, maldiciendo la importunidad del Saiyajin.

—¿Llevaste a Vegeta al tanque de recuperación?

—Sí, un tío llamado Cui lo introdujo.

Nappa bufó. —Ese condenado cara de pescado habla demasiado. Un día de estos Vegeta lo va a matar. —Trunks simplemente asintió y silenciosamente ponderó si preguntarle o no al Saiyajin dónde podía encontrar algunas herramientas—. Bueno, yo sólo quería saber si tenías hambre y querías comer algo, muchacho. —Casi como una señal, el estómago de Trunks gruñó. Nappa sonrió y él se sonrojó apenado—. Supongo que eso es un _claro que sí_, ¿o no?

—Bueno, en realidad. —Trunks comenzó a hablar mientras se quitaba el scouter rojo y lo miraba—. Creo que hay algo extraño con este scouter. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda encontrar algunas herramientas para repararlo?

Nappa observó el scouter y después vio a Trunks como si estuviese loco. —Sólo consigue uno nuevo, muchacho. Y yo aquí pensando que eras listo. —Rió.

Trunks suspiró derrotado. Estaba decidiendo buscar por su cuenta las herramientas cuando se dio cuenta repentinamente de que si tenían un gran suministro de scouters entonces, tal vez habría algo que él pudiese usar. El adolescente miró a Nappa. —¿Dónde puedo conseguir un scouter, Nappa?

—¿No te llevó Vegeta a la sala de equipamiento para que te cambiaras? Hay scouters allí.

—Genial —dijo Trunks levantándose. Estaba muy seguro que recordaría donde estaba. Nappa lo veía frunciéndole el ceño.

—¿No quieres comer, muchacho? Quizá estaremos días sin hacerlo una vez que inicie nuestra nueva misión, la cual será tan pronto como Vegeta sane y esté listo para marcharse.

—Oh —dijo el adolescente cayendo en cuenta—, bueno, supongo que puedo comer cuando Vegeta lo haga.

Nappa rió en voz alta por eso, luego se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Si te gusta comer cuerpos sangrientos troceados. Que te apetezca. La dieta de Vegeta te vendrá muy bien. —Trunks palideció un poco ante sus palabras, mirando fijamente su espalda.

Negó con la cabeza, bastante seguro de que nadie comería por voluntad propia _cuerpos sangrientos troceados_. Nappa debía estar gastándole una broma. El adolescente dudó momentáneamente; ahora que había mencionado el asunto de la comida, su hambre se había hecho imperiosa. Estaba debatiéndose qué hacer cuando se dio cuenta de que si iban a comer, entonces de seguro habría algunos utensilios. Quizá podría tomar uno y convertirlo en algún tipo de herramienta que poder usar.

Una fracción de segundo después, salió tras Nappa.

El Saiyajin rió cuando el adolescente comenzó a caminar a su lado. Trunks lo miró avergonzado. —Creo que tengo un poco de hambre.

—Bueno, tienes sangre Saiyajin. —Nappa se rió y Trunks sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, supongo —dijo mirando a su alrededor a todos los que pasaban. Caminaron en silencio por un rato y luego miró a Nappa —, ¿Siempre es así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si… no lo sé. —Trunks luchó por encontrar las palabras para transmitir la intensa atmósfera de muerte de la base. Todos llevaban scouters y armaduras, tenía una increíble sensación militar, la cual nunca antes había experimentado. Se dio cuenta de que Raditz no estaba jugando cuando se refería a eso del Ejército. —Es como si todos aquí quisieran matar.

Nappa resopló. —No te preocupes, muchacho. Te acostumbrarás.

—¿Cuánto te tomó acostumbrarte? —preguntó Trunks curioso.

—Yo era comandante en el Ejército Saiyajin. Esto no es nuevo… aunque el trato podría ser mucho mejor —remarcó el Saiyajin en tono amargo—. Bueno, ya llegamos.

Trunks le echó un vistazo a la habitación a la que Nappa lo había llevado. Lo primero que pensó fue que lucía como un enorme comedor militar. Había mesas viejas y sucias por toda la habitación, llenas de soldados de diferentes formas, tamaños y razas sentados mientras comían a un ritmo casi desesperado. Trunks hizo una mueca mientras seguía a Nappa. Cada mesa estaba llena de algo parecido a comida y los soldados estaban comiéndola sólo con las manos.

Nappa lo dirigió hasta una mesa más pequeña donde Raditz ya se encontraba sentado sobre una banqueta desgastada. El Saiyajin tomó asiento junto al de cabello largo y le sonrió a Trunks. —Éntrale, muchacho —dijo riendo.

Trunks miró la comida sobre la mesa, intentando disimular el asco sin tener mucho éxito, trataba de no sentir náuseas. No se veía muy apetitoso. Parecía un caballo que había sido sacrificado, despellejado y troceado y luego dejado sobre la mesa. La comida de mal aspecto tenía una capa babosa gris que parecía más como algo salido del laboratorio de su madre que algo que debía comerse. Había también algo parecido a un gran pan cuadrado al lado del mejunje y se sintió agradecido por ver algo un poco familiar. Al final de la mesa había un gran balde. Juzgando por las otras mesas y soldados, eso era lo que tenían para beber. Desafortunadamente, no había platos, servilletas o tazas de ningún tipo.

Y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera tenía cubiertos.

Se sentó en silencio frente a los Saiyajin que comían sólo usando las manos. Como si fuese un bufé de barra libre. Trunks decidió que lo mejor era respirar por la boca mientras se quitaba los guantes blancos y los colocaba sobre su regazo. Alcanzó una porción de la comida y la troceó, aguantó las náuseas cuando vio que algo que parecía sangre goteó de ella.

La llevó a su boca con cautela pero su sentido del olfato protestó violentamente antes de que pudiera hacerlo y terminó dejándolo sobre la mesa. Suspiró decepcionado mientras veía a Raditz y Nappa comer con alegría la miserable comida. El Saiyajin de pelo largo se burló de él con la boca llena.

—El muchacho es una condenada mujer disfrazada —dijo burlonamente—. Ni siquiera puede comer como un hombre de verdad.

Nappa rió disimuladamente, arrancó un pedazo grande de comida y la troceó. Trunks se estremeció con repugnancia. Entonces tomó el pan para trocear un pedazo, solo para encontrar para su pesar que la cosa estaba dura como una roca.

—Toma muchacho —dijo el grandulón sorprendiéndolo al golpear el pan con su puño y haciéndolo pedazos. El Saiyajin tomó un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca, crujió como si fuera una papa frita. Trunks sólo asintió lentamente con gratitud y tomó otro. Se lo llevó a la boca e intentó comerlo. Era como masticar un ladrillo.

No obstante, se forzó a hacerlo mientras miraba alrededor de la mesa. Se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, de que encajado bajo un trozo de lo que parecía carne podrida, había un pedacito de hueso. Los ojos del adolescente se enfocaron en los Saiyajin sentados frente a él, pero con la montaña de comida entre ellos y con sus voraces apetitos, apenas le prestaban atención. Estiró la mano hacia el pedacito de hueso y con un chasquido de su muñeca, lo rompió. Lo levantó y estudió, era pequeño y puntiagudo. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Colocó el pan duro como una roca bajo la mesa y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba observando. Entonces, sacó la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo. La sostuvo con una mano, metiéndola en su puño, dejándola sobre la mesa y se asomó para ver a los Saiyajin que estaban comiendo. El adolescente tomó el pedacito de pan que había estado comiendo con su otra mano y continuó ingiriéndolo.

Raditz tomó el balde sobre la mesa y lo levantó. Bebió directamente de él y el líquido cayó por las comisuras de sus labios hasta su armadura. Trunks frunció el ceño ante la exhibición pero no dijo nada cuando el Saiyajin tiró nuevamente el balde en la mesa. Se dio cuenta de que el adolescente lo estaba mirando y sonrió. —Refrescante —dijo burlón. El adolescente no dijo nada y entonces continuaron comiendo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

—¿Qué crees que va a pensar Vegeta de nuestra nueva misión? —preguntó Nappa con la boca llena de comida.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que piensen en algo —respondió Raditz. Trunks bajó la vista a su puño, sabiendo que sospecharían si se levantaba y se marchaba. Silenciosamente se preguntó qué hacer, Raditz continuó—. El primer planeta no será un problema pero el segundo, bueno, he oído que _ese_ planeta Liyana —carraspeó—, no será fácil.

—Cierto. Podríamos esperar hasta poder convertirnos en Oozaru para acabar con ese.

Raditz resopló. —Nappa, sé que son fuertes pero no hay planeta que represente tanta amenaza para nosotros. Vamos a ser honestos.

—¿Liyana? ¿Estás bromeando? Los liyaneses son guerreros respetables. No bajarán la cabeza y morirán como esos anormales en Dariya. No será la típica purga. Necesitaremos una estrategia —dijo Nappa haciéndole una señal a Raditz para que le pasara el balde para poder beber.

—Esto es demasiado —dijo Raditz disgustado cuando se estiró y tomó el balde con una mano, prácticamente se lo arrojó a Nappa en la cara sin cuidado alguno, Trunks notó con repulsión que el líquido salpicó del balde y cayó sobre "la comida"—, _esa_ misión por si sola va a requerir de todo lo que podamos emplear. Para colmo, tenemos que purgar _otro_ planeta. Y ADEMÁS lidiar con nuestros amigos favoritos en el universo cazándonos cada vez que pueden y con fecha límite establecida por Zaabon. Maldición —gruñó el Saiyajin frustrado—, son unos imbéciles que están todo el día sentados sin hacer nada y Freezer nos asigna toda esta porquería.

Trunks estaba toqueteando su cápsula de la máquina del tiempo bajo la mesa atascando, casi con éxito, el huesito dentro del tornillo que la mantenía cerrada. Afortunadamente los Saiyajin prácticamente lo ignoraban. Aunque estaba escuchando con atención y los veía con curiosidad. No pudo evitarlo. Quería saber. —¿Quiénes son esos enemigos de los que tanto hablan?

—Una Flotilla de desplazados —replicó Nappa gruñón—, liderados por un hombre llamado Ares. Él es para ellos lo que Vegeta es para nosotros.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Trunks, dejando el hueso y la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo a su lado sobre la banqueta. Alcanzó otro pedazo del pan que le estaba causando daño a sus dientes pero necesitaba _algo_ en el estómago.

Nappa se llevó un pedazo de comida a la boca y arrancó una buena parte con sus dientes. Masticó con rudeza e impaciencia, visiblemente molesto. Trunks miró a Raditz pero él estaba bebiendo del balde otra vez. Finalmente, Nappa tragó y usó su antebrazo con rudeza para limpiarse la boca.

—Ares es el líder de los Tsufuru que sobreviven.

—¿Quiénes?

Raditz rió. —El enano ni siquiera conoce su historia. Qué triste.

Nappa volteó los ojos y miró a Trunks. —Los Tsufuru y los Saiyajin una vez libraron una gran batalla en el planeta Vegeta. Los Saiyajin ganaron cuando se transformaron en Oozaru.

—¿Cuando se transformaron en qué?

—Ah, claro. Él no tiene cola —dijo Raditz en tono burlón—, por supuesto que no sabe lo que eso significa.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a la transformación ante la luna? —preguntó Trunks recordando a Gohan contarle sobre ello. Aparentemente, esa había sido la única manera como pudieron derrotar a Vegeta cuando llegó por primera vez a la Tierra.

—La transformación ante la luna —repitió Nappa con burla—. Muchacho, no conoces el poder del Oozaru o la conexión que los Saiyajin tenemos con este poder. ¡Así que no hables como si lo supieras, mestizo! —habló con una furia repentina que sorprendió a Trunks.

—Está bien —dijo Trunks cuando se calmó.

—Como sea —continuó Nappa impaciente—, los Saiyajin, nuestros ancestros, se transformaron en Oozaru y derrotaron a los Tsufuru exterminando su raza patética… o eso pensábamos. Nuestros ancestros no lo supieron al momento pero algunos de ellos estaban en el espacio cuando la batalla ocurrió. Ellos han estado esperando vengarse por generaciones. Dado que apenas eran unos pocos, no podían hacer nada contra el poderoso Imperio Saiyajin que los ancestros de Vegeta habían creado.

—Ya veo —dijo Trunks sereno, asintió en señal de entendimiento y fascinado por aprender más sobre su herencia y pueblo.

—Luego nuestro planeta Vegeta fue destruido y los Tsufuru sobrevivientes fueron felices. Pensaron que al fin se había hecho justicia. No sabían que había Saiyajin sobrevivientes… nosotros.

—Eso no te incluye, mestizo —cortó Raditz. Trunks simplemente asintió tranquilo cuando el Saiyajin de pelo largo desprendió otro pedazo de carne y se la llevó a la boca.

—Nunca hubiesen sabido de nosotros pero fuimos enviados a una misión hace muchos años, cuando Vegeta era un niño. Estábamos buscando… ¿Qué estábamos buscando? —preguntó repentinamente, mirando a Raditz que sonreía.

—Estábamos buscando un soldado que estaba conspirando contra Freezer. Él nos ordenó que lo encontráramos y matáramos y eso nos llevó directo a los Tsufuru. Por supuesto que en ese momento no lo sabíamos. Decidimos que Vegeta tomara el liderazgo, pese a que aún era un niño. Pensé que le haría bien y sí que le hizo. No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir la verdad y encontrar a ese tío.

—Correcto. Vegeta sí que era impresionante para ser un niño…hizo chillar a ese tío antes de arrancarle la cabeza, el pequeño bribón. —Nappa rió. Trunks se tensó sintiéndose extremadamente incómodo al escuchar que su padre había estado acumulando un contador de muertos desde que tan pequeño.

—¿Qué edad tenía? —preguntó Trunks.

—En aquel momento, un poco menos de un ciclo Saiyajin.

—¿Vegeta era un bebé y estaba matando? —preguntó el adolescente completamente incrédulo, asumiendo que un ciclo Saiyajin era el equivalente a un año.

—Claro que no era un bebé, idiota. Él dijo que tenía poco menos de un ciclo —espetó Raditz. Trunks frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que obviamente ellos no contaban los años como él.

—¿Qué edad tiene ahora?

—Acaba de alcanzar el tercer ciclo. Cuando lo hizo, nos tomamos la noche libre e hicimos una fiesta, déjame decirte. Todo el condenado universo probablemente nos oyó con esas mujeres esa noche —dijo Raditz sonriendo mientras Nappa reía a carcajadas.

—¡Esas hembras estuvieron fantásticas! Nunca había tenido semejante revolcón. Lamentablemente Vegeta tomó las más hermosas para él… —dijo Nappa decepcionado.

—Debimos dejarlas con vida después de fornicarlas. Es difícil conseguir perras tan calificadas últimamente —dijo Raditz con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a Trunks. El adolescente ignoró las implicaciones que hicieron y tomó otro trozo de pan duro.

—Entonces, ¿yo tengo aproximadamente dos ciclos? —preguntó curioso, adivinando para ver si podía calcular sus edades.

Nappa se encogió de hombros. —Sí, tú pareces como de dos ciclos. Aquel de allá tiene cuatro y yo cinco.

—Viejo. —Raditz se burló mientras Trunks procesaba la información. Él tenía dieciocho, casi veinte; eso significaba que Vegeta estaba alrededor de los treinta. Era el mejor pronóstico obtenido de la información suministrada, si la suposición de que un ciclo Saiyajin era el equivalente a diez años era correcta. Miró a Raditz y Nappa con cautela y notó que ambos también parecían estar alrededor de los treinta. Debían estar en sus edades de máximo rendimiento, esa en la que sus cuerpos conservaban por tanto tiempo como fuera posible la juventud.

—¿Ares? —Trunks finalmente sugirió.

—Oh sí, es verdad —dijo Nappa mientras recordaba—. En fin, Vegeta inhabilitó a ese tío y la noticia de que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin todavía estaba vivo llegó a oídos de Ares y su padre. Han estado en las sombras todo este tiempo. Dos ciclos completos, sólo esperando. Agudizando nuestra enemistad. Ahora Ares es el nuevo líder, alistó a nuestros enemigos y están preparándose para una guerra.

—Cientos de ellos fortaleciéndose bajo nuestras narices —dijo Raditz moviendo la cabeza—. La semana pasada sabotearon nuestras naves espaciales mientras estábamos en una misión de inspección para Freezer. Casi nos matan con gas venenoso. Apenas pudimos regresar a tiempo a la base y no pudimos terminar la otra misión que teníamos. Por eso Freezer estaba tan molesto.

—Esperen un minuto, ¿Cuánto es exactamente una semana para ustedes?

—Diez albas del sol aquí en la base. Sigue el paso, muchacho.

—Mmm… ya veo. Los Tsufuru, eh… —dijo Trunks pensativamente.

—Son unas ratas —siseó Nappa—, todos ellos. Escondiéndose entre las sombras como cobardes. No pelean de frente como hombres de verdad.

—¿Vegeta no cree que sean un problema?

—Vegeta no cree que muchas cosas sean un problema —dijo Raditz con tono de amargura en la voz—, eso es lo que normalmente despierta la ira de Freezer.

Nappa gruñó. —Malditos anormales —siseó en voz baja. Repentinamente golpeó la mesa con fuerza con su puño, haciendo que prácticamente toda la "comida" se levantara y cayera. El adolescente frunció el ceño y comió nuevamente su pan duro, contemplando la nueva información. Estiró la mano distraídamente para recoger sus cosas y poder esconderlas bajo su traje otra vez.

De repente, no sintió nada en la banqueta a su lado.

Intentando no mostrar pánico, dio un vistazo y su ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad cuando vio que la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo y el pedacito de hueso simplemente estaban al borde de la banqueta. Aspiró profundamente y decidió que era muy arriesgado. Tenía que guardarla e intentarlo más tarde. Tal vez cuando estuviese en su nave espacial y tuviera un poco de verdadera privacidad.

Iba a tomarla cuando una bota blanca la aplastó antes de que tuviera oportunidad, rompiéndola en pedazos.

También sintió que la bota le había aplastado el corazón y su boca de repente se secó.

_—Aléjate de los problemas, Trunks…_

El adolescente consternado miró hacia arriba lentamente, sus ojos azules y afligidos se encontraron con los de su padre. La mirada de Vegeta era fría, sombría y vacía. Estaba vistiendo una armadura de batalla completamente nueva y un scouter verde, su cola estaba envuelta segura alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Me extrañaste, muchacho? —preguntó Vegeta con tono insensible y cara cautelosa.

Trunks no hallaba las palabras para responderle, estaba demasiado consternado y completamente abrumado, se sentía aterrorizado y desesperado como nunca se había sentido antes en toda su vida. Vegeta no le dio la oportunidad ni siquiera de rehacer sus pensamientos. Gruñó y lo golpeó fuerte en el rostro con el revés de la mano, haciéndolo caer directo al suelo y enviando a volar su scouter. Nappa ignoró el despliegue mientras Raditz reía con sorna. El adolescente se quedó en el suelo, contrayéndose del dolor por el golpe de su padre e intentando no llorar.

_¿Cómo voy a regresar ahora? _se preguntó horrorizado ante la idea de que su madre estuviese sola con los androides. La desesperación que se apoderó de él se sentía como si lo fuera a sofocar mientras luchaba por respirar. _La van a encontrar, la van a matar y nunca me lo voy a perdonar… ¡Cómo pude ser tan condenadamente **estúpido**!_

—Mmm, no sabía que golpeaba tan fuerte. Es bueno saberlo —remarcó Vegeta con curiosidad. Entonces bajó la mano y tomó a Trunks bruscamente por el cabello, forzándolo a levantar la cabeza y arquear la espalda como Freezer lo había hecho con él. El príncipe se acuclilló frente a él y miró sus ojos llorosos.

—¿Así que piensas que esto fue doloroso, no muchacho? —Dijo pronunciando la pregunta como una sentencia. Sus ojos eran aterradores; Trunks no pudo ver ningún signo de cordura. Se preguntó distraídamente si Freezer finalmente lo había partido en dos cuando bufó—. Estás equivocado, No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es el dolor. —Se inclinó hacia adelante para quedar frente a Trunks, sus ojos eran témpanos—, pero la próxima vez que me avergüences frente a Freezer y sus tenientes, te lo juro muchacho. Te mostraré el verdadero significado de la palabra cuando termine tu miserable existencia y te mande a la siguiente dimensión.

Vegeta echó la cabeza de Trunks hacia un lado, luego se levantó y pasó sobre él. Tiró los guantes y se sentó en su lugar, alcanzando algo de comida. Raditz y Nappa no le buscaron conversación, no querían probar el carácter volátil del príncipe. Luego comenzó a comer tranquilamente y con mucha más dignidad y refinamiento que sus camaradas Saiyajin.

Trunks no se podía mover de donde estaba, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la cápsula aplastada a poca distancia de él. La miró por lo que pareció bastante tiempo, luego Vegeta gruñó. —Eres una vergüenza muchacho, levántate inmediatamente antes de que me vea forzado a dejarte ahí de manera permanente.

Con el corazón hecho pedazos, Trunks alcanzó los restos de la cápsula. La acunó con el mismo cariño con el que una vez sostuvo la cadena y el dije que llevaba religiosamente. Con mano temblorosa, los metió dentro de su traje, ignorando una voz que le decía que no valía la pena. Se sentía tan destruido como la cápsula y que nunca más la necesitaría.

Trunks se sentó aturdido al lado de su padre, con su scouter puesto, agarrándose las manos con fuerza bajo la mesa. Nappa y Raditz ya no comían, ambos esperaban pacientemente a que Vegeta se alimentara. Trunks sentía que apenas respiraba, solo miraba vacíamente la comida frente a él mientras se preguntaba desesperanzado qué iba a hacer ahora.

—Reporte —ordenó Vegeta molesto después de tragar un trozo de carne sangrienta.

—Dos planetas. Uno es trivial e insignificante. Rithica. El otro puede ser un mayor problema. Liyana —respondió Raditz mecánicamente.

Vegeta simplemente gruñó y miró a Nappa. —Una raza guerrera como nosotros. Aunque no tan poderosos. ¿Gravedad del problema?

—No he ejecutado los reportes actualizados todavía, pero los liyaneses tienen reputación de ser guerreros loables. Pensé que debía esperar por ti. Vamos a necesitar una estrategia para pelear contra ellos.

—¿Alguna noticia de Ares? —preguntó el príncipe, haciendo un ademán hacia el balde sobre la mesa. Trunks lo tomó con mano temblorosa y se lo pasó. Vegeta se dio cuenta pero no hizo ningún comentario, luego tomó el balde y lo inclinó para beber de él. Lo hizo con mucho más refinamiento que Nappa y Raditz.

—Ninguna. Pasando desapercibido.

Vegeta dejó el balde sobre la mesa y lo contempló por un momento, luego se levantó. —Muy bien. Vamos entonces. Levántense y muévanse, _ahora_ —ordenó severo, dándoles una mirada dura y autoritaria a los tres.

—Sí, Vegeta —respondieron Raditz y Nappa al unísono y se levantaron. Fueron en dirección a sus naves espaciales pero Trunks permaneció sentado. El príncipe enfocó su intensa mirada en su hijo.

—¿Qué te pasa, muchacho? Luces derrotado. ¿La vida de un Saiyajin no es la magnífica aventura que estabas esperando? —preguntó Vegeta en un tono mortal y amenazante. Trunks se encogió de hombros ante sus palabras y miró hacia abajo, cayéndole el cabello frente a los ojos—. Deberías considerar mejor lo que pides, muchacho. Ahora mueve las piernas antes de que te las arranque, ¿Entendiste? —gruñó.

Trunks se levantó lentamente y siguió a Vegeta mirando hacia abajo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su único consuelo era que al menos, aún tenía el antídoto para la enfermedad del corazón de Gokú. Todavía podía hacer una diferencia. Sí, todavía podía salvar el destino de la Tierra en esa línea de tiempo.

Aun cuando ya no podía salvar la suya.

* * *

_Publicado: 22/05/2012_

_Editado: 05/05/2013_


	6. Lecciones de Supervivencia

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por Niteryde**

**Capítulo 6:** Lecciones de Supervivencia

* * *

Tan pronto como la puerta de su nave espacial se cerró, Trunks maldijo y la golpeó con su puño en un costado lleno de frustración, dejando una abolladura. Se quitó el scouter y lo dejó caer a sus pies, luego se frotó los ojos con dos dedos. El estrés, la tensión y la atmósfera estaban comenzando a afectarle. Su estupidez, más que nada, le corroía y se reprendía una y otra vez por su impulsividad e impaciencia con la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo.

—¿Algún _problema_, mestizo? —escuchó la voz de Raditz por el sistema de sonido. Trunks estaba alterado cuando lo oyó, había olvidado que podían oírse entre sí.

—Eh, no, lo siento —replicó tímidamente quitándose el cabello del rostro. Su mano comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, la miró con cautela y apretó los puños para que éste cesara. Ahora estaba sudando, así que se limpió el entrecejo con el antebrazo.

Sí, _definitivamente_ estaba comenzando a afectarle.

De repente, las luces parpadeando en el panel de control de la nave espacial llamaron su atención. El adolescente miró con curiosidad a través de la ventanilla y pudo distinguir que Vegeta y Nappa estaban hablando cerca de sus naves. O quizá, Nappa estaba hablando y Vegeta oía atentamente con los brazos cruzados. Sintiéndose observado, el príncipe volteó de inmediato para mirar hacia la nave de Trunks, y al instante, el adolescente se echó para atrás para quedar fuera de enfoque. Le echó un vistazo a los controles de su nave.

La ansiedad y el desespero se disiparon cuando se dio cuenta que justo ahí, en sus dedos, tenía el poder de cambiar el curso de su trayectoria, sólo debía investigar cómo establecer las coordenadas hacia la Tierra.

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron, concentrándose mientras estudiaba los controles. Había varias luces, toneladas de interruptores pequeños que no tenían ningún sentido para él. Se aventuró a mirar por la ventana y se las arregló para ver la nave espacial de Nappa cerrarse. Vegeta; sin embargo, seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

El príncipe estaba mirando hacia su nave.

Trunks se echó hacia atrás otra vez, su corazón latía acelerado. Volvió a observar los controles.

¿Hacer todo lo posible por establecer coordenadas, que probablemente fallarían, o acompañar a su padre no a una, sino a _dos_ misiones de purga?

¿Se atrevería?

Cuando alcanzó los controles, las manos le temblaron otra vez. El adolescente frunció el ceño y cerró los puños con fuerza, deseoso de que parara. Parpadeó mientras el sudor corría por su frente cayéndole en los ojos y se maldijo mentalmente mientras se lo quitaba con la otra mano.

Optó por presionar un botón.

—S_istema de comunicación desactivado._

Trunks parpadeó y miró alrededor como si esperara que algo pasara pero nada pasó.

—¿Raditz? —preguntó cauteloso en voz alta. No obtuvo respuesta, lo intentó nuevamente. —¿Nappa? ¿Están ahí?

Nada. La mente de Trunks comenzó a correr y finalmente sintió una chispa de esperanza. Si no podían oírlo, entonces podía intentar dar una orden verbal.

—¿Destino? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—_Destino establecido a: Rithica, galaxia #13 en el sector norte._

Sus ojos se ampliaron; ¡Esa era la clave! Iba a comenzar a hablar para establecer un destino nuevo cuando fue presionado contra su asiento al despegar la nave con su aceleración habitual. Apretó los dientes mientras poco a poco se acostumbraba. Ahora ambas manos le temblaban, las apretó con fuerza. Habría cuestionado más su ansiedad pero estaba demasiado preocupado por la oportunidad potencial de escapar de la locura que era el mundo de su padre.

—Computador, cambiar destino a planeta Tierra. —ordenó el adolescente con voz firme.

—A_utorización para sobrescribir destino denegada._

—¡Mierda! —gritó furioso, golpeando su pierna. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante cubriéndola con sus manos y gruñó apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Pasó las manos por su cabello y permaneció en esa posición por horas.

_¿Qué hago? _Se preguntó desesperado. Él _no_ podía participar activamente en esas purgas. Hacerlo lo convertiría en un monstruo como los androides de su época… estaba renuente a lastimar a seres inocentes sólo porque Freezer así lo quería. El adolescente se llevó las manos al rostro y lo cubrió con ellas.

Vegeta se lo iba a ordenar y desobedecerlo sin duda alguna le iba a causar serios problemas. Era seguir las órdenes de su padre o estar preparado para pelear contra él, potencialmente hasta la muerte.

Trunks gruñó con las manos en su rostro otra vez. Su padre podía ser un bastardo frío y sin corazón pero él no tenía corazón para herirlo.

¿Qué carajo iba a hacer?

—_Destino establecido sobrescrito por Vegeta, soldado de tercer rango. _—dijo el computador con su tono monótono, sorprendiendo a Trunks. —_Actualizando coordenadas._

Trunks miró por la ventana y pudo ver otras dos naves volando delante de la suya. Eso le aplacó un poco el temor de que Vegeta sólo hubiese cambiado el destino de _su_ nave espacial. El adolescente suspiró y se enfocó en la vista para que su mente se desconectara. Otra vez estaba sorprendido por el vasto universo. Tan grande, tan infinito… demasiado vacío. En algún lugar estaba un pequeño planeta azul con todo lo que amaba.

Hizo una promesa silenciosa, que sin importar cómo, él iba a salvarlo.

Por fin, horas después, aterrizaron. Trunks aspiró profundamente cuando la puerta de su nave se abrió en un planeta nuevo y extraño. Había decidido estar de acuerdo con la farsa de participar en la purga de los planetas aunque realmente no iba a matar a nadie. Cómo lo haría, no estaba seguro. Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Trunks recogió su scouter y salió de su nave al mismo tiempo que Raditz. Nappa y Vegeta ya estaban parados en el planeta. Ambos miraban alrededor silenciosamente, de espaldas a él. Los ojos oscuros de Vegeta inspeccionaban el paisaje. Trunks vio luces activadas y ejecutándose en el scouter verde de su padre y cayó en cuenta de que ambos intentaban percibir cualquier señal de amenaza potencial. Dio un vistazo, el planeta era más que todo árido y había algo parecido a arena bajo sus pies. De hecho, la arena era negra. Trunks miró hacia el cielo pero no había luz solar cercana; sólo la luz de las estrellas los iluminaban. El aire nocturno era frío y se le metía hasta los huesos.

—Todo despejado —dijo Nappa, luego miró al Saiyajin más pequeño del grupo—. ¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido en este planeta? —preguntó mientras Raditz y Trunks se acercaban a ellos, los cuatro Saiyajin formaron un círculo pequeño. Vegeta no los veía a ninguno, tenía la mirada perdida en la nada. Trunks se quitó el sudor de la frente mientras esperaba pacientemente las órdenes de su padre.

Finalmente, el príncipe gruñó y los miró. Cruzó los brazos y comenzó a hablar en un tono relativamente paciente. —No podemos llevar a cabo la misión asignada por Freezer hasta que nuestros scouter vuelvan a estar operativos. Paré aquí para ocuparme de ello.

—¿Cómo Vegeta? —dijo Raditz con curiosidad.

—No te frías el cerebro intentando descifrarlo, Raditz. —respondió el príncipe sonriente. —Ahora bien, tú y Nappa vayan y… relájense un poco. —Vegeta volteó a ver a Trunks y repentinamente su mirada se tornó siniestra. Trunks la volteó incómodo cuando la vio—. Llevaré al muchacho conmigo y nos encargaremos del problema.

—Ay, eso no es divertido, Vegeta. No hay nada que hacer por aquí —dijo Nappa con un tono peligrosamente cercano a una queja mientras Raditz reía.

—Vamos grandullón, no me digas que ya se te olvidó que la Taberna de Uvi está al oeste de este planeta. —dijo Raditz riendo, golpeando a Nappa por la espalda.

—¡Oh, es verdad! —Nappa rió, repentinamente sus ojos brillaron llenos de emoción— ¡Claro que sí, vamos!

Vegeta rió y sacudió la cabeza un poco, a Trunks le recordó a un padre divertido por las travesuras de sus hijos. El adolescente sonrió ligeramente, su corazón se enterneció un poco ante la vista. —Qué idiotas son —dijo el príncipe realmente divertido—. Vayan y diviértanse. Me oirán cuando los scouters funcionen otra vez.

Raditz rió sonoramente y Nappa dio un aullido emocionado, luego ambos despegaron. Trunks los miró marcharse, después se volteó para mirar a su padre. Vegeta lo estaba observando, su mirada estaba más oscura que nunca. Trunks se quitó el sudor de la frente otra vez, sintiéndose extremadamente incómodo bajo el escrutinio de su padre.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? —Trunks preguntó nervioso.

Vegeta lo estudió un rato más y le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no desviar la mirada. Finalmente, su padre sonrió. —Hay un individuo en este planeta que tiene la inteligencia y habilidad para resetear la capacidad de comunicación de nuestros scouters a _mis_ especificaciones. Me debe un favor y así es como quiero que me lo pague. Es un… _amigo —_dijo el príncipe mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

Por alguna razón, Trunks dudó. Asintió de todas maneras. —¿Por dónde?

—Por aquí —dijo Vegeta, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Trunks esperó a que él comenzara a volar para poder seguirlo pero parpadeó sorprendido cuando vio que simplemente se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección que había señalado.

—¿No iremos volando? —Trunks preguntó, apresurándose un poco para ubicarse al lado de su padre. Parpadeó cuando el sudor corrió por sus ojos otra vez. Le pareció extraño considerando que el planeta era frío. Se lo atribuyó al estrés. Volvió a limpiarse el sudor.

—Quiero disfrutar el escenario, muchacho —dijo el príncipe con un tono de voz que Trunks no pudo descifrar, no se veía nada salvo prolongaciones infinitas de arena negra. Tragó lentamente, preguntándose si su padre había perdido la razón por completo.

De repente, Vegeta puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo empujó hacia adelante con rudeza. —Mantente al frente, muchacho —gruñó—. Nunca sabes qué criaturas se ocultan por los alrededores y tu falta de conocimiento es realmente asombrosa.

—Sí señor. —replicó Trunks automáticamente, caminando ahora unos pasos delante de su padre.

Las manos de Trunks comenzaron a temblar otra vez a causa del estrés. Estaba caminando en el medio de la nada, en un planeta oscuro y frío, con su padre justo detrás de él. Por alguna razón, no pudo sacudirse el sentimiento de que estaba caminando por La Plancha. Apretó los puños con fuerza para que dejaran de temblar, lo que causó una sonrisa en su padre.

—¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad —dijo el príncipe por ninguna razón en particular, su tono le dio escalofríos.

—No —dijo Trunks, negando con la cabeza.

—Un Saiyajin verdadero no le teme a nada, ni a la muerte —informó Vegeta, asumiendo casi un tono de sermón. Trunks sonrió un poco, imaginándose en el fondo que así probablemente hablaría si supiese quién era en realidad.

Caminaron en silencio y con dificultad sobre la arena. Trunks se pasó una mano por el cabello, ahora sudoroso, sintiéndose fatigado. Se preguntaba si estaba enfermándose. Para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, decidió romper la monotonía e intentó entablar una conversación después de haber caminado un poco más de un kilómetro por el desierto oscuro.

—¿Así que estos scouters también son dispositivos de comunicación?

—Los mejores de su tipo —replicó Vegeta con tono cauteloso.

—¿Entonces por qué necesitamos que alguien los repare?

—Porque los desarmé y desconecté. Incluso el tuyo lo está. A pesar de estar nuevo, no le activé el modo de intercomunicación.

Trunks frunció el ceño confundido. —¿Pero por qué no podemos activar…?

—Suficiente, muchacho —dijo Vegeta, cortando bruscamente a Trunks—, ahora es mi turno para formular preguntas.

—Está bien… —respondió Trunks con precaución tensándose ante la expectativa.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe lecciones críticas de supervivencia en el universo, muchacho?

—Sí, me gustaría muchísimo —replicó el muchacho ansioso, relajándose y comenzando a sentirse un poco más cómodo. Con su padre caminando detrás de él, nada podía pasarle.

Vegeta sonrió con sorna ante el entusiasmo del adolescente. —Bueno, lo primero que debes saber es no hacer algo por otro sin obtener un beneficio a cambio. No te diré nada, muchacho, hasta que me digas cómo es que puedes suprimir tu poder de pelea.

—Ah, bueno, esa es una técnica sencilla —dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba rápidamente sobre su hombro a su padre. Vegeta arqueó una ceja, sus ojos precavidos. Trunks miró hacia adelante nuevamente y siguió caminando con dificultad—, sólo tienes que estar completamente sincronizado con tu ki y enfocarte en ello hasta que puedas controlarlo. Si logras hacerlo, entonces puedes embotellarlo dentro de ti para que nadie pueda detectarlo.

—Es una técnica sencilla pero increíblemente útil —dijo Vegeta desde atrás—, ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

Trunks frunció el ceño y miró hacia el suelo. —Mi maestro, él me enseñó la técnica —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué te afliges, muchacho? Te enseñó bien. Debe estar orgulloso.

—Murió hace un tiempo atrás —respondió Trunks con una mueca mientras un dolor familiar le apretaba el corazón.

—Hey, no te preocupes —dijo el príncipe con una voz sorpresivamente cuidadosa y simpática—, yo me encargaré de ti ahora… lo prometo.

Trunks sonrió, tal vez ese era el lado bueno de él que su madre había visto. Sí, tal vez esto no era del todo malo. —Gracias, Vegeta —dijo genuinamente.

Vegeta sonrió. —No hay de qué. Ya está bien, ahí te va otra pregunta.

—Dispara.

—Dime, mestizo… ¿De _veras_ pensaste que Nappa no me diría que nos mentiste con respecto a tu poder?

Trunks se detuvo lentamente, aguantando la respiración mientras las palabras retumbaban en su mente.

Él sabía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo? —la voz indiferente de su padre se oyó desde atrás.

—Lo que haya dicho Nappa, no es verdad —dijo Trunks, intentando no oírse desesperado. Aun cuando podía sentir prácticamente el calor de la ira de su padre cerniéndose la espalda. —Yo no…

Vegeta soltó un gruñido lleno de furia, sujetó a Trunks por el brazo y le dio la vuelta. Antes de que el adolescente pudiera defenderse apropiadamente, recibió un golpe cruel en el rostro que lo derribó, enviando su scouter a volar. El adolescente tosió, de repente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y comenzó a salirle sangre por la nariz. Parpadeó sorprendido y sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta finalmente de que algo serio estaba mal en esta situación. Se sentía pesado, como si no tuviese ningún poder. Trató de levantarse despacio pero le tomó una cantidad de esfuerzo extraordinaria.

Mientras, Vegeta daba vueltas a su alrededor como un tiburón que olía sangre.

—Nos mentiste con respecto a tu verdadero poder. _Convenientemente _y de manera fortuita, tropezaste con nosotros en una misión de purga una semana después de que Ares fallara un intento de asesinato contra mí y mis hombres. Debiste pensar que soy un maldito idiota, muchacho.

Trunks miró con cautela justo a tiempo para ver a Vegeta estampar su pie con fuerza en su esternón, forzándolo a regresar al suelo. Gritó de dolor por el impacto, el golpe violento de su padre rompió el revestimiento de su armadura. El adolescente hizo una mueca y observó a su padre pero sus ojos eran fríos e intransigentes.

—Muestras mucha preocupación por mi bienestar. Muestras demasiado interés por los Tsufuru, como si intentaras averiguar lo que pensamos de ellos. Luego juegas con tu _juguete_ tecnológico y casi lloras cuando lo destruí. ¿Qué era, muchacho? ¿Un dispositivo de espionaje? —rió con desprecio.

—¡NO! ¡Fue algo que mi madre me dio! —gritó instintivamente, horrorizado ante la conclusión a la que su padre había llegado. Su plan de unirse a los Saiyajin se volvió en su contra. El adolescente intentó con desespero reunir fuerza para remover el pie de su padre de su pecho pero sus ojos se llenaron de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Vegeta inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad cuando vio al adolescente, dándose cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

—Ah por cierto, casi lo olvido. Deberías prestar más atención a lo que comes, muchacho. —dijo mientras una sonrisa siniestra se hacía visible en su rostro.

—¿Tú…me _envenenaste…_? —jadeó Trunks completamente incrédulo. Vegeta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió en voz alta por la acusación.

—Dame más crédito, muchacho. No tiene honor envenenar a alguien. Es demasiado cobarde, ¿No estás de acuerdo?

El príncipe quitó el pie del pecho de su hijo y con un gruñido, aplastó su muñeca, haciéndola añicos instantáneamente. Rió con sorna cuando Trunks ahogó un chillido, sólo soltando un siseo entre dientes como muestra de agonía mientras sostenía su antebrazo. Se llevó la maño con cuidado al frente. Los dedos le temblaban incontrolablemente a causa del golpe. Apretó los dientes e intentó sentarse sólo para darse cuenta de que no podía.

Vegeta siguió dando vueltas alrededor como un gato jugando con un ratón. Se lamió los labios a la expectativa, le brillaban los ojos de regocijo.

—Ese pan que comiste estaba lleno de un mineral que absorbe toda tu fuerza. Mientras más fuerte eres, más potente es el efecto. Freezer nos forzaba a consumirlo para enseñarnos a sobrevivir por las malas. —El príncipe sonrió—. Mis hombres y yo; sin embargo, nos hemos hecho inmunes a él. Le ordené a Nappa que te diera un poco para fortalecerte y luego me reveló tu secretito. Déjame decirte, muchacho, que no me gustan los secretos.

Trunks se dio cuenta de todo y la boca se le secó. Vegeta había descubierto que él estaba escondiendo su verdadero poder, lo clasificó como una amenaza y lo trajo a ese lugar para ejecutarlo.

Y con su fuerza y ki completamente drenados, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

—Te traje, mestizo de mierda inútil —gruñó Vegeta plantando su bota directo en la garganta de su hijo. Trunks respiró con dificultad y tosió e instantáneamente intentó quitarse el pie—, te di una armadura. Di fe de ti ante Freezer, maldita sea. ¿Y ASÍ ES COMO ME PAGAS? —gritó— ¡Burlándote de mí y trabajando para mi enemigo a mis espaldas!

Trunks alcanzó desesperadamente la pierna de su padre con su mano buena, su cara se estaba enrojeciendo mientras luchaba por respirar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando transformarse en súper Saiyajin como último recurso pero era inútil. Estaba debilitado y no podía reunir el ki necesario.

—Ofendes mi inteligencia, muchacho —dijo Vegeta con un tono frío y vacío, mirando al adolescente sobre la arena, con las manos cerradas. Trunks entrecerró los ojos, con las manos en la bota de su padre. No podía moverla; parecía que tenía un yunque de acero sobre la garganta—. eres aliado de los Tsufuru. Cada vez que respiras insultas mi honor como el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin.

—¡No estoy con ellos! —dijo Trunks respirando con dificultad, clavando las uñas en la pierna de su padre para alejarla. La vista estaba comenzando a arderle, la perdía y recuperaba. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de la inconsciencia.

—¡MENTIROSO! —bramó furioso Vegeta, removiendo la bota de la garganta de Trunks, haciéndolo respirar desesperado para aliviar sus pulmones. Apenas tuvo oportunidad de tomar un buen aliento cuando lo pateó con rudeza directo a su muñeca rota. El adolescente gritó tan alto que le causó dolor en los pulmones.

Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso en su vida. Incluso los androides lo noqueaban con mayor rapidez. Su padre, por otra parte, actuaba de manera opuesta.

—¡ERES uno de ellos! —gruñó Vegeta—. ¡Estás aquí de infiltrado para suministrarle información a nuestro enemigo, mestizo mentiroso, pedazo de basura! ¿Estabas esperando a que te diera la espalda para liberar tu verdadero poder y destruirme para siempre, cobarde? ¿O el plan era llevarme hasta Ares para que él mismo hiciera el trabajo? ¿Era eso, muchacho?

—¡NO! ¡ESTOY de tu lado! ¡Lo juro! —refutó Trunks en voz alta. Su cabello lavanda estaba pegado a su frente por el sudor mientras miraba a los ojos oscuros y sin misericordia de su padre. —¡Estoy de tu lado, Vegeta!

Vegeta observó a Trunks, su expresión no mostraba compasión por el dolor del muchacho. Éste yacía parcialmente de lado, sosteniendo su brazo herido. Estaba, mientras exhalaba, haciendo lo imposible por ocultarle su dolor a su padre. Aún tenía una pizca inexplicable de deseo en su subconsciente de impresionarlo.

—Basta de mentiras, muchacho. Vamos directo al grano. Podemos terminar esto de la manera fácil o de la difícil. Tú decides.

La mirada de Vegeta, mientras abría la palma de su mano derecha para apuntar directo a la cara del adolescente, era mortal. Trunks abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando su mano comenzó a brillar. —Dime dónde está Ares y te mataré rápido y sin dolor… Y después dicen que no soy _misericordioso _—dijo con una sonrisa ahogada y sombría.

Trunks gritó instintivamente. —¡NO SOY ALIADO DE LOS TSUFURU!

Vegeta siseó y negó con la cabeza en clara señal de desaprobación

—Respuesta incorrecta —dijo con voz carente de emoción. Rotó la mano y disparó.

Trunks gritó en agonía y se rodó hacia un lado agarrándose el hombro en el cual Vegeta acababa de dispararle una descarga de ki a quemarropa. Era el mismo brazo de su muñeca destrozada. Ésta le quemó atravesando rápidamente el material de su traje negro y llegando directo a su carne. Comenzó a temblar y el sudor se metió en sus ojos otra vez mientras su piel quedaba a carne viva y empezaban a formársele ampollas, parecía pegamento rosa seco que estaba pelándose. El adolescente se tragó su dolor y apretó los dientes, el olor de su propia carne quemada le causó nauseas.

Vegeta pateó insensiblemente sus costillas, forzándolo a ponerse boca arriba nuevamente. Trunks respiró con dificultad mientras éste plantaba nuevamente la bota con firmeza sobre su garganta.

—¿Te importaría cambiar la respuesta ahora? —preguntó el príncipe con una sonrisa afectada.

—No —siseó Trunks, respirando pesadamente y temblando con una mano en la bota de su padre la cual, afortunadamente, no ejercía la misma presión de antes—. No estoy con ellos.

Vegeta observó al adolescente por un rato, finalmente cerró los ojos y suspiró. —Había pensado que podías estar de nuestro lado el día que derrocáramos a Freezer. Me decepcionaste, muchacho —dijo Vegeta con un tono que sonaba casi como arrepentido. Trunks lo miró sorprendido—. Tanto potencial que tenías. Una verdadera pena…

El príncipe alzó la mano para que su palma quedara a la altura del rostro de Trunks. El adolescente parpadeó cuando la mano de su padre comenzó a brillar otra vez. Pudo sentir que esta vez, la energía que su padre estaba reuniendo era letal. Este no iba a ser una descarga de advertencia. Sabía muy bien que no quedaría nada de él si ésta era liberada.

Los labios de Vegeta tornaron a una sonrisa siniestra. Con la luz que emitía su mano, la vista que tenía de él era terrorífica. —Dale mis saludos a Freezer cuando vaya a hacerte compañía en la próxima dimensión, muchacho.

De repente, Trunks tuvo una idea más rápida que la velocidad de la luz. Menos desesperado, gritó. —¡Mi padre le sirvió al tuyo! ¡Él le era leal al rey, como yo lo soy a ti!

Los ojos de Vegeta destellaron ante las palabras. Antes de que Trunks pudiera darse cuenta de su error, su padre lo pateó con fuerza, directo en la cara y perdió el conocimiento por un breve momento, parpadeó lentamente, aturdido por el golpe.

—Primero, intentas hacerme quedar como un idiota y ahora involucras a mi padre en esto. Ya me enfadaste de verdad, muchacho —gruñó Vegeta, dando vueltas otra vez a su alrededor, con los ojos llenos de ira—. Iba a sacarte de tu miseria pero ahora. En vez, creo que voy a disfrutar despedazarte. Así que dime, ¿Qué parte quieres que te arranque primero?

—No miento —dijo Trunks escupiendo sangre mientras su cuerpo temblaba en la arena. Subió la cabeza, débil, su visión estaba borrosa pero le volvía. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su padre—. La verdad… te la mostraré…

Vegeta rió en voz alta y cruzó los brazos. —¡Ah muchacho, me desquicias! Últimamente no he matado a alguien tan divertido como-como…

Cerró la boca cuando vio al adolescente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con curiosidad ante lo que el muchacho le estaba entregando con mano temblorosa. Era algo parecido a una cadena y por un momento pensó haber vislumbrado algo terriblemente familiar en el dije que colgaba de ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —siseó Vegeta arrebatando la cadena de la mano de Trunks. Rápidamente examinó la cadena y luego sus ojos se depositaron en el dije. Lo acercó más a él y sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa—. Imposible —susurró. Él estaba muy familiarizado con ese diseño.

—El símbolo real —dijo Trunks sin aliento, antes de colapsar en la arena exhausto. Parpadeó y miró las estrellas, agradecido por la breve tregua.

—¡Sé lo que es! —espetó Vegeta mirando furioso al adolescente—. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿cómo un pedazo de mierda inútil como tú puso sus manos en esto? ¡CONTÉSTAME AHORA, MUCHACHO! —gritó, nuevamente poniendo con rudeza la bota sobre Trunks, haciendo añicos la placa de su armadura y casi rompiéndole el esternón en el proceso. Trunks gritó lleno de dolor y tosió sangre a causa del golpe, respiró con dificultad mientras miraba a su padre con la vista nublada.

—Era de mi padre —espetó Trunks airadamente—. Mi madre me lo dio. Me dijo que te sirviera si alguna vez te conocía. Mi padre era leal al rey.

Vegeta miró fijamente a Trunks durante un rato, luego volvió a mirar el dije en su mano. Removió el pie del pecho de su hijo y pasó el pulgar por el símbolo gravado de la familia real de su padre y ancestros.

_No es posible que este muchacho se haya hecho con mi símbolo de la familia real. _Pensó, frunciendo el ceño. _Entonces, ¿Cómo pudo haber adquirido esto? _

La mente de Vegeta iba a mil por hora. Nunca antes en su vida había visto al muchacho, hasta ahora. Así que el padre del muchacho _debió_ haber tenido algún contacto con el suyo. El rey Vegeta. Claramente, el rey debió confiar en el padre del muchacho si se le permitía estar lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el símbolo real de la familia Real de los Saiyajin. Éste era usado sólo por el rey y el príncipe en sus armaduras, y solo en ellas.

El muchacho no podía estar aliado con los Tsufuru. El símbolo fue creado cuando el primer Rey Vegeta fue coronado, justo después de que los Saiyajin reclamaron el planeta como propio. Los Tsufuru ya se habían marchado para ese entonces.

_¿Será verdad? _Vegeta miró fijamente a Trunks otra vez, por un largo rato. Sus ojos oscuros estaban escudriñando, contemplando. Volvió a mirar el dije. _¿Pudo el padre de este muchacho de verdad haber trabajado para el mío?_

Trunks inhaló temblorosamente, tomando ventaja de la distracción de su padre para introducir su mano dentro de su armadura rota. Sus dedos tantearon y se sintió aliviado de que lo poco que quedó de su armadura sirvió para proteger el antídoto para la enfermedad del corazón de Gokú.

Dejó su mano descansar sobre su pecho cuando Vegeta desvió sus ojos penetrantes hacia él. lo miró con cautela, tensando su cuerpo por si se producía otro ataque. Preparándose para ello.

Se miraron mutuamente durante un rato, antes de que Vegeta gruñera. Miró de nuevo el dije y pasó despacio su pulgar sobre el gravado. —¿Me juras lealtad, muchacho, por el honor de tu padre? —preguntó finalmente el príncipe en voz baja. Trunks se sintió aliviado ante las palabras de su padre.

—Sí, moriría por ti —dijo Trunks convencido, sintiendo cada palabra. Vegeta volteó a mirarlo inmediatamente. Buscando en los ojos azules del adolescente cualquier señal de mentira. Y se sintió honestamente conmocionado por no encontrarla.

Finalmente, inclinó despacio la cabeza en admisión. —Muy bien, tu padre le sirvió al mío, ahora puedes servirme. Puedo encontrarte algún uso —dijo con una sonrisa.

Trunks se acomodó nuevamente en la arena, respirando con dificultad y agradeciéndole a su madre en silencio una y otra vez.

—Gracias, Vegeta. —dijo con voz cansada.

—Cállate y levántate antes de que cambie de parecer —ordenó Vegeta. Le lanzó la cadena y ésta cayó sobre su pecho. El adolescente levantó la mano derecha, tomándola fuertemente en su puño. Vegeta cruzó los brazos y observó con dureza a Trunks mientras éste intentaba lentamente ponerse de pie. Arqueó una ceja cuando el adolescente cayó de nuevo sobre la arena, sujetándose dolorosamente el brazo izquierdo.

Trunks se sentó en la arena, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba quitándose el sudor de los ojos nuevamente cuando escuchó a Vegeta sisear frustrado.

—Todas tus heridas son superficiales. Ponte de pie, muchacho. Tenemos que ir a resolver ese asunto de los scouters.

Trunks apretó los dientes y se forzó a otra vez a ponerse de pie mientras Vegeta lo miraba. El príncipe gruñó cuando éste se levantó y luego dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. El adolescente miró a su padre con una mezcla de emociones inundándolo mientras lo veía marcharse. Cansado, alzó su mano buena y se limpió la sangre de la cara. El dolor de sus quemadas había subsidiado pero su muñeca estaba palpitando e hinchada, apretándose contra su guante. Resopló y se colocó nuevamente la cadena, agradeciéndole otra vez en silencio a su madre.

Trunks apenas miró hacia arriba a tiempo para atrapar su scouter volando directo a su rostro.

—Será mejor que vayas a mi ritmo o te dejaré atrás.

Con eso, una gran aura azul estalló alrededor de Vegeta, creando un vórtice de arena negra. Una fracción de segundo después, el Saiyajin puro despegó a gran velocidad.

Trunks gruñó, de repente indignadamente determinado a mostrarle su valor a su padre. Se había ganado (muy dolorosamente) su confianza por ahora pero estaba muy, muy lejos de ganar algo remotamente parecido a respeto.

Un segundo después, se elevó al cielo también, manteniendo su brazo izquierdo cerca de él mientras alcanzaba a su padre. Vegeta ahora volaba despacio, a no más de dos metros de la arena que estallaba bajo él. Trunks siguió su ejemplo, todavía estaba agotado e incluso el acto de volar estaba drenándolo completamente.

Volaron en silencio, con Trunks ignorando las implicaciones reales de su condición física. Sin la carta de triunfo de su poder de súper Saiyajin, estaba a la merced de su padre. El adolescente apretó los dientes y cayó en cuenta de que ya no estaba en posición de desobedecer ninguna orden de su padre. El Saiyajin había sido "misericordioso" con él una vez y dudaba mucho que recibiría la misma generosidad otra vez.

Después de casi veinte minutos volando, Vegeta finalmente descendió, cayendo con gracia. Trunks lo siguió, intentando no mostrar cuan herido y agotado se encontraba. El príncipe de inmediato levantó una mano a su scouter y lo activó mientras miraba a los alrededores. Estaban frente a lo que parecía un pueblo pequeño con casitas modestas muy parecidas a cabañas. El adolescente frunció el ceño cuando vio a su padre esnifar el aire y mirar intensa y fijamente alrededor, luego avanzó hacia una de las cabañas.

Trunks caminaba detrás cuando el príncipe levantó la mano y tocó la puerta.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, un extraterrestre de piel azul apareció en la entrada débilmente iluminada. Tenía cabello blanco, piel envejecida y ojos dorados que mostraban muchos años encima. Vestía una prenda sencilla que aumentaba el aura de sabiduría que Trunks percibía de él.

—Yilayen, tunisai Vejiita —saludó el extraterrestre con cortesía en otro idioma. Casi inmediatamente, la traducción apareció en el scouter de Trunks.

_«Bienvenido, príncipe Vegeta»_

El Saiyajin de inmediato volteó para mirar a Trunks y vio sorprendido como el scouter del adolescente se encendió. Masculló algo en voz baja sobre nuevos modelos extravagantes que hacía a los muchachos de la actualidad más perezosos, después cruzó los brazos y regresó su atención a la cuestión que lo ocupaba. Asintió y seguidamente respondió en otro idioma con la fluidez de un nativo. Trunks lo miró sorprendido, siguiendo la conversación gracias a su scouter.

«_Demasiadas cortesías, viejo» _dijo Vegeta impacientemente. «_Sabes por qué he venido»_

«_Sí» replicó _el extraterrestre, haciéndose a un lado lentamente. «_Por favor, pase»_

Vegeta gruñó y entró seguido muy de cerca por Trunks. El adolescente asintió y le dio una ligera sonrisa al extraterrestre. Éste se la regresó y de inmediato se sintió aliviado. Irradiaba calidez y amabilidad, dos cosas que no había experimentado desde que dejó su mundo para viajar en el tiempo. Parecía que el significado de la sonrisa era realmente universal.

Había una fogata pequeña en la esquina de la habitación que no estaba propagándose, consumiéndose silenciosamente en llamas azules. No muy lejos de la fogata había una mesa baja de aproximadamente treinta centímetros de alto. Vegeta estaba dirigiéndose hacia allá con el extraterrestre. El príncipe permaneció de pie y el anciano se agachó lentamente para sentarse en el suelo frente a la mesa. Extendido sobre la mesa, para sorpresa de Trunks, había una variedad de equipamiento técnico muy avanzado que podía rivalizar con el de su madre.

Vegeta se quitó el scouter verde y abruptamente lo arrojó sobre la mesa.

«_Necesito que este scouter sea reprogramado para que Freezer no pueda fisgonear la comunicación con mis hombres» __ordenó _Vegeta con rudeza_. «Está apagado ahora para que no pueda seguir nuestra conversación pero lo necesito operativo tan pronto como sea posible. Preferiblemente sin que el bastardo o alguien de sus tropas nos escuche»_

«_Sí, he estado preparando el chip que cumplirá la función»_ respondió el extraterrestre amable y pacientemente. Recogió el scouter de Vegeta y tomó una herramienta pequeña y comenzó a experimentar con él. Trunks observó la herramienta con amargura, recordando que estaba atascado en esta época. Apartó la mirada.

_«Ese no es el mismo scouter que traje la última vez. Aquel fue destruido. Ese; sin embargo, es el mismo modelo que el anterior. ¿Puedes hacerlo, viejo?»_

_«No será problema, príncipe Vegeta»_

«_Bien, también necesito que el de este muchacho tenga la misma capacidad»_

_«Simplemente, hay que sincronizar su frecuencia a la tuya, como hiciste con los otros. Sólo uno necesita el chip que he diseñado»_

«_Está bien, ponte a trabajar entonces, viejo»_

Trunks leyó la conversación y estaba genuinamente sorprendido por la manera relativamente calmada en la que Vegeta le hablaba al extraterrestre. Éste era evidentemente mayor y estaba seguro de que el príncipe podía matarlo con una mano si así lo quería. Sin embargo, no había ninguna señal de hostilidad de su parte mientras se dirigía al débil extraterrestre.

_Mmm, quizá _es_ un amigo, _Trunks pensó mientras se sentaba cautelosamente contra la pared, cerca de la puerta. Aspiró profundamente y apoyó la cabeza en la pared.

_«Por cierto, haz que tu mujer venga y atienda a este muchacho» __ordenó _Vegeta, viendo a Trunks sobre el hombro. El adolescente parpadeó sorprendido. «_Sus heridas atraerán atención indeseada si no son tratadas»_

«_Llegará pronto. Está visitando a una amiga» __dijo _el extraterrestre, habiendo ya desarmado el scouter de Vegeta. Estaba estudiando el circuito cuidadosamente.

Vegeta gruñó y caminó hacia la fogata encendida en la esquina. Se sentó frente a ella con un movimiento fácil, cruzando las piernas y recostándose de la pared. Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos.

Después de un corto periodo de tiempo, Vegeta siseó impaciente.

—¿Y tú _qué _estás mirando, mocoso? —demandó, sorprendiendo a Trunks quien inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo.

—Mmm, nada. Es sólo que no pensaba que te preocuparas por mis heridas…

Vegeta resopló como si eso fuese lo más absurdo que había oído. —Esa es la primera lección que debes aprender sobre la supervivencia, muchacho. No mostrar debilidades. Si vas a estar de mi lado, entonces no puedes lucir débil, como lo haces ahora. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

—Gracias… supongo —dijo Trunks dijo discreción.

—Te lo dije. Soy un gran tipo —dijo Vegeta con una risa ahogada, luego habló fluidamente en el idioma del extraterrestre. «_Dritrosai, dile a este muchacho cuán grande soy»_

El extraterrestre azulado sonrió y continuó trabajando diligentemente. «_El príncipe Vegeta nos perdonó la vida a mí y a nuestro pueblo a cambio de servicios tecnológicos. Es muy misericordioso»_

—¿Oíste eso, muchacho? —dijo Vegeta abriendo los ojos y mirando a Trunks con una sonrisa—, soy… _misericordioso._

Trunks no respondió e ignoró la risa de su padre ante sus propias palabras. El adolescente se enfocó en su muñeca rota. No podía mover ninguno de sus dedos. Intentó quitarse el guante con cuidado pero apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una ola de dolor lo golpeó sintiéndose a lo largo de su brazo. Suspirando, recostó la cabeza en la pared, el cansancio repentinamente lo abrumó.

Tiempo después, el sonido de la fogata y la voz baja de su padre sacó a Trunks de su confusión. Se oyó también la voz de una mujer y el adolescente frunció el ceño, no entendiendo lo que decían. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con mucha dificultad, para ver a otra extraterrestre azul arrodillada frente a él. Entrecerró los ojos e intentó ver pero su vista estaba nublada. Sacudió la cabeza y ésta se hizo borrosa. La extraterrestre era anciana como el que estaba trabajando con el scouter de Vegeta, con cabello blanco y gris y nobles ojos dorados. La fisionomía era evidentemente femenina.

«_Está bien, chico» _dijo amablemente. Trunks parpadeó y notó que ella ya había vendado sus quemaduras. Le acababa de quitar el guante y estaba atendiendo su muñeca herida. No podía sentirla y supuso que ella debió darle algún tipo de anestésico. El adolescente se tocó el pecho pero éste ya no le dolía. Luego se llevó la mano a la cara; había algún tipo de vendaje sobre su ojo. La inflamación de su labio y nariz habían cedido casi por completo.

Trunks le sonrió agradecido a la extraterrestre, sin saber suficiente de su idioma como para expresar su gratitud con palabras. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

«_Su frecuencia está completamente fuera del rango en el que normalmente operan los de Freezer» _el otro extraterrestre estaba explicando, Trunks notó que Vegeta estaba agachado frente a la mesa, inspeccionando su scouter reparado. «_Deberían estar a salvo ahora»_

Vegeta gruñó y volteó a ver a Trunks. —Lánzame tu scouter, muchacho. —Trunks hizo lo que le pidió y Vegeta lo tomó con facilidad. Lo sostuvo y apretó un botón, luego se movió hacia la mesa para buscar algo. El extraterrestre le extendió una herramienta pequeña y el adolescente vio sorprendido cómo Vegeta abría el scouter. Usó la herramienta para girar una rueda por aquí y por allá, luego le dio un golpe y lo cerró. Entonces se lo regresó y se puso de pie.

Vegeta se puso su scouter verde reparado y lo activó. Trunks siguió su ejemplo. Después de un momento, el príncipe frunció el ceño y habló ásperamente. —Raditz, Nappa. Respondan inmediatamente par de idiotas, si pueden oírme. —Trunks pudo oír la voz de su padre a través de su propio scouter rojo.

—Aquí Nappa. —dijo una voz carcajeándose.

—Raditz revisando. ¿Están todos los demás fuera de línea?

—Vamos a ver... Zaabon, un día voy a despedazarte y dejar que te pudras —dijo Vegeta lleno de odio. No se oyó nada por un rato, luego sonrió—. Sí, aparentemente no estamos siendo supervisados como si fuéramos niños.

—¡Perfecto! —rió Nappa—. Finalmente estamos en línea.

—Estaré allá en poco tiempo —dijo Vegeta con tono hosco, desactivando su scouter. Cruzó los brazos y miró al extraterrestre que continuaba sentado. «_Buen trabajo, viejo» _dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Dio la vuelta y vio a la otra extraterrestre que atendía a Trunks. «_¿Todavía no has terminado de curar al muchacho, mujer?»_

_«Sí, príncipe Vegeta»_ respondió, terminando de estabilizar la muñeca de Trunks. Miró su mano. La extraterrestre había esparcido algún tipo de ungüento por sus dedos que habían bajado la hinchazón y los espasmos casi completamente. Ahora tenía unas cosas parecidas a hojas endurecidas envueltas desde sus nudillos hasta su antebrazo. Trunks recogió su guante y se lo puso, agradecido de no sentir dolor.

—Vámonos —ordenó el príncipe dirigiéndose a la puerta. Trunks se puso lentamente de pie, sintiéndose un poco mejor pero más cansado de lo que normalmente estaba. La mujer se acercó a su compañero y él los miró agradecido.

«_Venga si necesita algo más, príncipe Vegeta» __dijo _el anciano amablemente. Vegeta gruñó mientras Trunks lo seguía para salir de la cabaña, de regreso a la oscuridad de la noche.

No se habían alejado cinco pasos cuando Vegeta se dio la vuelta, alzó la palma de su mano derecha y disparó una descarga cruel de ki a la cabaña, haciéndola cenizas inmediatamente.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Trunks horrorizado. Vegeta levantó la otra mano y la extendió, ignorando a su hijo, con los ojos enfocados en sus próximos objetivos. Con ambas manos, comenzó a disparar descargas letales de ki con precisión mortal, cada una destruía una cabaña del pueblo. El humo y el fuego se levantaron en el aire y el olor a carne quemada y muerte entró por la nariz de Trunks otra vez—. ¡Basta! —gritó el adolescente consternado.

Vegeta lo ignoró hasta que Trunks desesperado lo agarró por una de sus muñecas para hacer que parara. Con una velocidad que sorprendió al adolescente, desapareció y reapareció detrás de él, pateándolo con fuerza en la base de la columna forzándolo a caer de rodillas. El adolescente todavía estaba débil y sus reflejos demasiado lentos. Apretó los dientes furiosamente y, lleno de frustración, tomó un puño de arena con su mano buena.

—Eres un maldito blando, muchacho. —dijo Vegeta despectivo. —Esos anormales no eran nada tuyo y aun así lloras sus muertes.

—Ellos _confiaron _en ti. —espetó Trunks amargamente. —¡Y los mataste como si fueran nada!

—Sabían demasiado de mí y mi equipo. Eran débiles y podían haber sido fácilmente coaccionados a colaborar con los Tsufuru para localizarnos. Obtuve lo que necesitaba de ellos. No había razón para dejarlos con vida un momento más —respondió el príncipe con voz gélida.

—Eres… —Trunks sacudió la cabeza, repentinamente apenado de estar relacionado al hombre que estaba detrás de él—. Un monstruo…

Vegeta rió sonoramente en respuesta. —Muchacho, tienes espíritu. Eso me gusta, ahora, dado que fuiste muy grosero y me interrumpiste, tendrás que terminar lo que yo comencé. Es hora de ensuciarse las manos.

Trunks sintió que su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Vegeta lo tomó con rudeza por el cabello forzándolo a ponerse de pie, levantó su mano buena y se liberó. Vegeta rió con cinismo, luego señaló la matanza.

—Mira allá, muchacho. Hay supervivientes.

Trunks miró reluctantemente un grupo de extraterrestres huyendo despavoridos. Eran jóvenes, niños. Tragó con pesadez, sus sentidos captaron que Vegeta tenía otra descarga de ki lista.

Excepto que ésta estaba apuntando hacia él.

—La lección número uno de las técnicas de supervivencia era no mostrar debilidad. Es hora de la lección número dos. _Matar o morir_ —sermoneó, todavía parado detrás de Trunks— ¿Qué prefieres, Sr. Lealtad? ¿Harás que me arrepienta de haberte dejado con vida? Porque puedo reparar ese error justo ahora.

—Son _niños —__dijo _Trunks entre dientes.

—Precisamente por eso deben morir. —respondió su padre, su tono de voz era ahora frío. —Los niños son criaturas emocionales. Albergan rencores y juran venganza por sus seres queridos. ¿Sabías que Ares era todavía un niño cuando supo de mi existencia? Mira al payaso ahora. Alguien pudo haberme hecho un gran favor y matar al cobarde cuando aún era un mocoso y ahorrarme el problema.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo Trunks, su voz amenazaba con quebrarse.

Vegeta gruñó impacientemente. —Lo haces tú o lo haré yo. Y te prometo, muchacho, que no les daré la muerte rápida que tú les darás. Eso puedes apostarlo.

Trunks contuvo el odio hirviendo lentamente dentro de él por su padre, luego levantó la mano temblorosa hacia los niños que huían. Se concentró y reunió prácticamente todo su ki, todavía increíblemente débil. Por fin, su mano comenzó a brillar y lágrimas de ira y odio cayeron por sus ojos.

—Hazlo, muchacho —gruñó Vegeta desde atrás. Trunks estaba sudando profusamente por el calor de la energía que su padre estaba apuntando directamente a su nuca e incluso por su propia energía empleada para reunir una simple esfera de ki—, destrúyelos de una vez.

No hubo nada que pudiese hacer. Tomó aire, le pidió perdón silencioso a Gohan y su madre.

Y después disparó.

* * *

_Publicado: 02/06/2012_

_Editado: 11/05/2013_


	7. El Mundo de su padre

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por Niteryde**

**Capítulo 07:** El Mundo de su padre.

* * *

Vegeta se movió con suntuosidad por la taberna en donde se encontraban sus subordinados. La luz era tenue y había un número decente de alienígenas en el lugar. Arrugó el entrecejo, se tomó su tiempo para observar a todos y cada uno de los presentes con suspicacia, buscando alguna señal de un enemigo con intenciones de asesinarlo. Pero lo único que vio en los ojos que lo reconocieron fue puro terror. Les sonrió con petulancia; la expresión de pavor siempre que era visto le hacía sentir honrado.

Finalmente, se acercó a la esquina de atrás donde Nappa y Raditz estaban sentados en una mesa circular. Ya había un montón de bebidas frente a ellos y rió por lo que vio.

—Comenzaron la fiesta sin mí, ya veo —dijo, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Vegeta, hay suficientes bebidas para todos —respondió Raditz riendo.

Vegeta los observó por un momento y entonces frunció el ceño y señaló silenciosamente su scouter, haciendo un ademán de corte con su mano. Entendiendo la seña, los otros dos desactivaron las comunicaciones de sus scouters.

—¿Te has deshecho del muchacho? —preguntó Raditz.

Vegeta tomó asiento y cruzó los brazos. Observó por un momento las bebidas sobre la mesa evidentemente desconfiado. Por fin, negó con la cabeza. —El muchacho, después de todo, resultó no ser una amenaza, es un _corazón puro _—dijo con desdén.

Los otros Saiyajin gruñeron simultáneamente.

—Un corazón puro, debí haberlo imaginado —dijo Nappa negando con la cabeza.

Vegeta se pasó una mano enguantada por el rostro, reflexionando mientras miraba fijamente la mesa. Se mantuvo en silencio por casi un minuto, ni Nappa y mucho menos Raditz se atrevieron a presionarlo. Era evidente que el príncipe estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y sabían por experiencias dolorosas que odiaba que su secuencia de ideas fuera interrumpida.

Finalmente, el príncipe vio a Nappa, sus ojos se entrecerraron. —¿De cuánto exactamente fue la lectura de poder que tuviste del muchacho? —demandó.

—36.000 —respondió el otro de inmediato.

Vegeta miró al suelo, frunciendo el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza despacio. —No puede ser —murmuró finalmente, llevándose un puño a la boca, sus rasgos plasmados en señal de concentración.

—Lo sé, eso fue lo que dije —dijo Raditz acercándose una bebida—, el scouter de Nappa debe estar averiado porque no es posible que un muchacho de esa edad pueda ser tan fuerte.

Los ojos oscuros del Saiyajin se enfocaron en su subordinado. Lo miró por un momento y después bajó su puño y gruñó.

—Idiota. El poder de pelea es mucho más alto que 36.000 —dijo, dejando a Raditz y Nappa boquiabiertos. Vegeta vio a través de los alienígenas hacia la puerta de la taberna en la que se encontraban—. Estaba completamente indefenso. El _nrehi_ lo dejó demasiado debilitado. Mientras más poderoso eres, con más fuerza te abate el mineral. El muchacho es poderoso… mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros.

Nappa y Raditz se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose en silencio lo mismo. Era totalmente opuesto a Vegeta saber que alguien era mucho más fuerte que él y no matarlo cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad.

—¿Fuiste misericordioso? —preguntó Nappa finalmente, tratando de ocultar la conmoción en su voz.

Vegeta miró a Nappa y sonrió. —Supongo que puedes llamarlo así, ¿O no? —Luego se acercó a la mesa para apoyar sus antebrazos. Nappa y Raditz hicieron lo mismo instintivamente. El príncipe les habló en voz baja.

—Miren, yo lo veo así. El muchacho tiene el corazón puro y no me traicionará. De eso estoy seguro. Si puedo cambiarlo y hacer que le tome el gusto a la muerte, entonces será un aliado poderoso. Podemos usarlo para que nos ayude a derrotar a los tsufuru e incluso puede ayudarnos a acabar de derrotar a Freezer. Cuando el momento llegue, seré más poderoso que él. —Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro.

—Y luego, una vez que haya cumplido con su propósito, yo personalmente me encargaré; sin embargo, hasta entonces, debemos ganarnos su confianza por completo. Así que vamos a hacerlo sentir como en casa, ¿Sí caballeros?

Raditz sonrió y asintió, Nappa rió.

—Bien pensado Vegeta. El mocoso será útil después de todo.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó Raditz mirando alrededor intentando ubicar a Trunks.

—Está afuera aceptando su primera matanza. Sabía que tenía la semilla. Sólo necesitaba un poquito de… coacción —dijo Vegeta sonriendo. Miró las bebidas frente a él y la sonrisa desapareció— ¿Todo despejado por acá?

—Sí. Hice un reconocimiento del lugar cuando llegamos. No hay trampas. —Aseguró Raditz. El príncipe gruñó y vio con los ojos entrecerrados a unos alienígenas que pasaban.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer son los tsufuru? —preguntó Nappa, arrugando el entrecejo mientras pensaba en el enemigo oculto tras las sombras.

—Nada —dijo Vegeta para la conmoción de los otros dos. Ignoró sus miradas para, a continuación, alcanzar una de las bebidas que no habían sido tocadas. La acercó a él y con duda la llevó hasta sus labios. Primero la olió, tratando de captar algo sospechoso con sus sentidos. Gruñendo, vertió un poco sobre la mesa—. El universo es demasiado grande como para estar en una persecución desenfrenada y sin objeto —dijo, tocando el líquido sobre la mesa como si se disolviera su guante con el contacto. Finalmente la levantó y sonrió.

—Esperaremos a que los cobardes vengan por nosotros.

* * *

Tan pronto como Vegeta Salió de su vista, Trunks cayó sobre sus rodillas y vomitó. Su cuerpo temblaba, el sudor se le metía en los ojos, quemándolos y haciendo que los cerrara con fuerza.

No que no tuviese estipulado matar alguna vez, definitivamente sí lo tenía, si el objetivo era el apropiado. Si se le presentaba la oportunidad ante Freezer o podía hacerle frente a los androides, estaba seguro que haría un trabajo rápido y sin misericordia y lo disfrutaría cada segundo. Era sin duda alguna el hijo de su padre en ese aspecto.

Pero _esto_... otra ola de nausea lo golpeó y vomitó, afectado por lo que había hecho. Había disparado, había matado y ahora tenía sangre inocente en sus manos y eso lo estaba despedazando. Toda su vida había querido proteger al débil. Aquí, en el mundo de su padre, al débil no se le tenía permitido vivir.

A Trunks se le revolvió la bilis cuando pensó en su padre. El mismo hombre que había reído después de que hiciera un trabajo rápido matando a los niños que huían del pueblo. El mismo que lo había felicitado por un buen trabajo, como si lo que había hecho fuera honorable.

Se limpió con el reverso de la mano y respiró profundo. Se levantó lentamente, sintiéndose mejor. Arrugó el entrecejo y subió su mano buena, formando una bola pequeña de ki color azul en la palma. Jugó con ella y la manipuló con avidez por unos segundos, complacido y aliviado porque ahora era más fácil. Extinguió la bola rápidamente y apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo el poder fluyendo por su brazo con vigor restablecido. Parecía que lo que sea que le hubieran hecho consumir los Saiyajin en ese pan en el campamento de Freezer estaba por fin abandonando su sistema.

Vio la puerta por la que su padre había entrado, sus ojos ardían con una fuerte resolución mientras se juraba no permitir que éste le tomara la partida de nuevo.

Nunca más.

Diez minutos después, Trunks finalmente entró a la taberna. Tenía también el ceño y manierismo sospechoso que lo hacían prácticamente el retrato de cierto Saiyajin que había entrado poco antes que él. Parecía que estaba en lo que parecía la versión alienígena de un Bar y que no solo la sonrisa era universal…

La taberna era inmunda y parecía que ninguno de los presentes tenía moral. Había mala vibra, los alienígenas reían ruidosamente y bebían todo lo que querían. Algunos estaban en la oscuridad envueltos en actos obscenos, causando que Trunks se enrojeciera de vergüenza cuando los miró por un breve momento. Cerca de la mitad de los alienígenas eran nativos, por su piel azul y ojos amarillos. El adolescente no sabía de dónde provenía el resto, pero sabía de dónde eran los tres de la esquina más lejana.

Vegeta lo miró primero y le hizo una seña. El ceño de Trunks se profundizó, pasó entre los alienígenas a su alrededor. Apretó los puños y se acercó, determinando que no iba a beber ninguna maldita bebida que le ofrecieran.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. Miren a quien tenemos aquí —dijo Vegeta sonriendo. Trunks lo miró con frialdad y el príncipe echó la cabeza para atrás y rió sonoramente. —¡Bueno! Alguien está molesto conmigo ¿He hecho algo? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia, con esa sonrisa exasperante siempre presente en su rostro.

—Como digas —murmuró Trunks en voz baja. Nappa sacó un asiento y le hizo una seña al adolescente para que se sentara. El adolescente observó las bebidas sobre la mesa que también parecían jarras cerveceras medievales con asas de madera. Había al menos siete de ellas.

—Siéntate y relájate, muchacho, estás demasiado tenso —dijo Nappa sonriendo abiertamente. Trunks enfocó la mirada en el Saiyajin grande y recordó su traición. Lo miró furioso y apretó los puños con más fuerza.

—Ven muchacho, toma asiento —ordenó Vegeta. Trunks volteó a ver su padre y frunció el ceño, pero se sentó de mala gana como se le indicó.

—¿No tenemos que purgar el planeta que Zaabon nos asignó? —preguntó Trunks con duda, absorbido en el ambiente relajado que los Saiyajin le ofrecían. Era muy anormal y lo hacía sentir increíblemente incómodo.

—El mestizo está ansioso por matar, ya veo —dijo Raditz mofándose.

—Cálmate, muchacho. —Vegeta sonrió y le dio una palmada a Trunks en la espalda amigablemente. El adolescente lo miró con recelo, preguntándose cuál sería la nueva treta de su padre—. Siempre hay tiempo para hacer el trabajo sucio de Freezer después. Por ahora, podemos relajarnos un poco. Toma, bébete algo —dijo, acercándole una de las jarras cerveceras.

—No, gracias —replicó Trunks llanamente.

Raditz rió. —No te preocupes, muchacho. Ya he hecho un reconocimiento del lugar, está bien.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Trunks incrédulo. Vegeta se burló por la clara desconfianza del adolescente.

—Así que ya has aprendido uno o dos cosas de mí ¿No, muchacho? —dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa satisfecha y petulante—. Raditz está en lo correcto. Las bebidas están limpias. Este es el único lugar en el universo en el que nunca hemos tenido problemas. Además, están exquisitas.

Trunks le frunció el ceño a su padre, luego orientó la mirada hacia la bebida que el príncipe tenía frente a sí. Pero éste tenía la mano en el asa la tenía intacta.

—Si las bebidas están limpias ¿Entonces por qué aún no has bebido de la tuya? — preguntó Trunks con tono retador. Nappa y Raditz voltearon a ver a Vegeta que miraba con atención al adolescente. Estaba sonriendo, pero su visión no estaba centrada en el él. El príncipe apretó su agarre en la jarra y rió entre dientes.

—Qué desconfiado eres, aun después de haber sido misericordioso contigo. Ya te dije que las bebidas están bien ¿Alguna vez te he dado _motivos_ para que desconfíes de mí? —preguntó Vegeta despreocupadamente mientras ampliaba su sonrisa. Alzó la bebida y le dio un gran sorbo para probar su punto, luego la dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa. Se limpió los labios con el reverso de la mano, mirando a Trunks atento— ¿Ves? No hay daño ni perjuicio, muchacho.

Trunks arrugó el entrecejo y tomó despacio la bebida que Vegeta le había pasado. Acercándosela, la levantó y olfateó. Se encogió; definitivamente era una bebida alcohólica, pero no una muy fuerte. Nappa y Raditz rieron por su reacción mientras el príncipe lo estudiaba. Le frunció el ceño pensativo, se preguntaba en silencio quién era el padre del muchacho. Era imposible que fuese tan poderoso siendo el hijo de un soldado de clase baja…

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has tomado licor de verdad, mestizo? —preguntó Nappa burlonamente.

—No, en realidad no bebo —admitió Trunks.

—¿Qué sigue, muchacho? ¿Vas a decirnos que además nunca antes has tenido a una mujer? —dijo Raditz riéndose.

Trunks se sonrojó incómodamente y los tres Saiyajin estallaron en risas en respuesta.

—¡Vegeta! ¡No podemos marcharnos hasta que le encontremos una hembra a este muchacho! —Nappa rió, dándole una palmada a Trunks en la espalda haciendo que casi se estrellara contra la mesa como resultado.

Vegeta sonrió. —Lo siento, Nappa. Pero si alguien acá va a tener una hembra, seré yo.

—Oh vamos, Vegeta —gruñó Raditz inflexiblemente—. Siempre tienes la primera opción con las hembras más hermosas.

—Bueno, _soy_ de la realeza —dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa divertida—. Ahora, si ustedes, par de tontos, piensan que nuestro protocolo acostumbrado es injusto, podemos tener una competición de fuerza para resolver las cosas. —Miró deliberadamente a Nappa con una sonrisa socarrona—. Aunque estoy seguro de que recuerdan lo que pasó la última vez que tuvimos una de ese tipo.

Nappa se sonrojó avergonzado y Raditz se rió a carcajadas. Vegeta tenía una sonrisa completa y divertida en el rostro mientras veía al grandulón.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Trunks curiosamente, relajándose un poco por la obvia camaradería entre los tres Saiyajin.

La sonrisa de Vegeta se tornó petulante. —Cuando era un niño, Nappa perdió en una competencia de fuerza contra mí y tuvo que pagar el precio más alto por su derrota.

—Vegeta le rapó la cabeza —dijo Raditz, luego él y el príncipe estallaron en risas ante el recuerdo mientras Nappa se avergonzaba aún más.

—El cabello de un Saiyajin nunca vuelve a crecer —gruñó Nappa—. He sido calvo desde entonces.

—Vegeta lo hizo mientras dormía y Nappa lloró cuando se levantó y vio su reflejo —gritó Raditz.

—¡NO LLORÉ! —exclamó Nappa con firmeza. Raditz golpeó con su puño la mesa, llevándose su otra mano a los ojos mientras reía histérico. Vegeta apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y bajó la cabeza, intentando sin éxito contener la risa. Contra su deseo, Trunks sonrió ante su genuina amistad.

—Ah, mis invitados favoritos. —Una voz con acento se oyó repentinamente por un lado. Vegeta y Raditz se enseriaron de inmediato y los cuatro Saiyajin voltearon a mirar. Trunks se tensó y preparó para una arremetida violenta de su padre. Parado frente a su mesa estaba un nativo azul con una cicatriz que le cruzaba un lado del rostro. La cicatriz dejó uno de sus ojos completamente cerrado. Su otro ojo dorado los miraba con calidez y una pizca de gratitud. Tenía cabello naranja y despeinado el cual caía frente a los ojos.

—Ah, Uvi, bonachón —dijo Vegeta con jovialidad, alcanzando y dándole palmadas al alienígena en el brazo con gesto amistoso. Trunks miró a su padre con sospecha, no creyéndose la actuación esta vez, pero el alienígena apenas parecía desconfiar. El príncipe observó a Trunks con una sonrisa—. Este hombre es el dueño del lugar y te diré, muchacho, no hay lugar en el universo donde puedas tener una mejor bebida.

—No es verdad. —Nappa sonrió feliz mientras tomaba con rapidez una bebida y Raditz reía con disimulo.

—¿Cómo está la familia? —preguntó Vegeta casualmente mirando al alienígena con atención mientras levantaba su jarra para pedir otra bebida.

—Muy bien, Príncipe Vegeta. Mi esposa acaba de dar a luz a un niño —dijo Uvi con una sonrisa.

Los tres Saiyajin gritaron emocionados simultáneamente con la noticia, sorprendiendo a Trunks. Los miró asombrado, luego miró la bebida frente a él. Decidió que las suyas debían haber estado endemoniadamente fuertes como para que los Saiyajin actuaran de esa manera, especialmente su padre. Se llevó la bebida a la boca y se aventuró a tomar un pequeño sorbo. Su rostro al instante se tornó rojo mientras intentaba no ahogarse.

—¡Un varón! ¿No es maravilloso? —remarcó Raditz, llamando la atención de Trunks. ¿Estaban siendo sinceros o todo era una farsa?

—Debes estar orgulloso. Edúcalo bien —dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa, felicitándolo con la bebida.

Trunks lo miró de inmediato, llenándosele el pecho con esperanza por las palabras de su padre. Quizás, si la verdad salía a la luz, él lo aceptaría… el adolescente frunció el ceño y miró al suelo. Estaba siendo ridículo. No podía permitir que Vegeta supiese la verdad; eso aseguraría que nunca existiría en este tiempo.

—Gracias —dijo Uvi generosamente con una pequeña reverencia—. Me retiro por esta noche para ir con ellos, pero organicé un programa especial para ustedes como muestra de gratitud por su generosidad, Príncipe Vegeta.

Los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron con sospecha cuando Uvi hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la pared diagonal de la taberna. Había una tarima con una luz, la única del lugar. Todos los Saiyajin miraron hacia allá, incluso Trunks se encontraba ligeramente fascinado con la mujer sobre ésta. Tenía la piel azul como la mayoría de los alienígenas, pero era de un tono más claro, lo que la hacía sobresalir. Lucía exótica, con el cuerpo lleno de joyas que brillaban mientras bailaba hipnóticamente. El adolescente tragó con pesadez mientras la cháchara de la taberna amainaba y todos observaban a la belleza con ojos avellanados y cabello negro.

—Guao —susurró.

—Grrr —gruñó Vegeta después de un rato. Volteó hacia Uvi, sin dejar de mirar a la bailarina sobre la tarima—. Organiza todo para que la mujer venga conmigo una vez haya terminado. Me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con ella.

—Como guste —dijo el alienígena cortésmente, luego salió para dar el mensaje.

—¿Intercambiar algunas palabras? —dijo Raditz con una sonrisa perspicaz. Vegeta sólo se encogió de hombros indiferente, mirando a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo.

—Más o menos —respondió finalmente, haciendo más visible la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡No es justo, Vegeta! Siempre te quedas con las más hermosas —dijo Nappa exasperado.

—Bueno, solo hay una manera de decidir esta disputa. Dado que estoy de buen humor, lo haremos a la antigua —dijo el príncipe alzando su bebida y bebiéndola de un golpe para asombro de Trunks. Dejó su jarra vacía con rudeza sobre la mesa y luego flexionó los músculos de su cuello, calentándolos. Echó un vistazo desde lo alto a Trunks mirándolo retador— ¿Vas a participar, muchacho?

—No, gracias —respondió tímidamente, algo incómodo con la idea de intimar con una mujer extraterrestre que ni siquiera conocía.

—Bien, mientras menos competencia, mejor —dijo Raditz tronándose los nudillos. Trunks se tensó, preparándose para que estallara una reyerta entre los tres Saiyajin por quién tendría el derecho de reclamar a la belleza erótica.

El adolescente casi se cae de su asiento cuando los tres Saiyajin comenzaron a poner sus puños sobre la mesa repetidamente en un juego que él conocía muy bien.

—¿Cómo DEMONIOS es que saben jugar al "piedra, papel o tijeras"? —Trunks casi grita por la conmoción. Los tres Saiyajin pararon a mitad de su juego y miraron al adolescente como si repentinamente le hubiesen crecido un par de extremidades extras.

—La aprendimos de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu —respondió Raditz finalmente, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes, muchacho? —preguntó Vegeta con curiosidad.

Trunks apenas podía hablar, su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido para su boca.

Conocían su idioma.

Conocían un juego que él estaba seguro _no _era universal.

Evidentemente, en algún momento, debieron haber conocido a alguien de la Tierra. Si podía averiguar si esa persona misteriosa aún estaba con vida, podría obtener las coordenadas que necesitaba para irse a su planeta. Si las conseguía, entonces tal vez podría sobrescribir el destino de su nave…

El adolescente parpadeó sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que los Saiyajin seguían viéndolo. Nappa y Raditz lo miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loco, pero la del príncipe escudriñaba con frialdad al adolescente sentado a su lado. Trunks forzó una sonrisa, quitándose el cabello lavanda del rostro.

—Es solo que, no tenía idea de que personas que no eran de mi planeta conocieran el juego —admitió finalmente riendo entre dientes. No era del todo una mentira.

—Ya tengo suficiente de ti, muchacho estúpido. Ahora vamos a lo nuestro —ordenó Vegeta rudamente, viendo a la mujer en cuestión por un momento antes de regresar su atención a la mesa. Trunks miró emocionado como continuaban su juego.

—¡1, 2, 3!

Raditz lanzó Tijeras, Vegeta piedra y Nappa papel. Raditz y Vegeta se observaron mutuamente por un momento. Ambos sonrieron.

—¡1, 2, 3!

Raditz y Vegeta tiraron Tijeras, Nappa papel.

—¡Maldición! Siempre pierdo —gruñó el Saiyajin calvo, acercándose una bebida y uniéndose reluctantemente a Trunks como espectador.

—¡1, 2, 3!

Raditz tiró papel, Vegeta piedra. El príncipe arrugó el entrecejo.

—JA. Gané —remarcó Raditz lleno de satisfacción y de orgullo en el pecho por haberle ganado una a Vegeta—. Ahora, yo me quedo con la mu-

Hasta allí llegó antes de que el príncipe lo golpeara violentamente justo en la cara, noqueándolo y dejándolo en el suelo sorprendiendo a Trunks. Sonrió y Nappa estalló de la risa.

—La mujer es mía —dijo engreídamente.

Raditz levantó una mano y la puso sobre la mesa, pero para ese entonces, Vegeta ya se había puesto de pie. Trunks miró sorprendido como la mujer bajaba lentamente de la tarima mientras todos los demás en la taberna le aplaudían y gritaban. Poco después de haber bajado estaba frente a frente con el mismísimo Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Él la miró con lascivia de arriba abajo, como si fuera un pedazo de carne, mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras. Fue todo lo que se necesitó para que la mujer se le acercara y pusiera las manos sobre su pecho. Trunks parpadeó sorprendido cuando él puso su brazo con toda tranquilidad alrededor de su cintura y la dirigió a la parte trasera de la taberna.

—Guao, trabaja rápido, ¿Eh? —dijo el adolescente intimidado y ligeramente aborrecido.

—Debí haberlo sabido —gruñó Raditz, ahora sentado y mirando hacia abajo al scouter en su mano, con la nariz sangrándole. Parecía inconsciente al sangrado de su nariz mientras fruncía el ceño y golpeteaba su dispositivo algunas veces—. Ahora mi maldito scouter no volverá a encender.

Nappa se burló de él. —Tal vez Vegeta esté aún de buen humor, te dejará tenerla antes de matarla.

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido, luego entrecerró los ojos. —¿La va a matar? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque es lo que hace —dijo Nappa encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, haciéndole un ademán a alguien para que le trajeran más bebidas—. Las engaña y luego las mata. Dice que es la única manera de asegurarse de no embarazarlas y que tengan un hijo suyo.

Trunks sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado en el estómago, se quedó sin aire cuando escuchó cuán lejos podría llegar su padre sólo para asegurarse de no tener hijos. ¿Eso significaba que su madre había cambiado su modo de pensar o que él había sido un error que su padre había odiado hasta el día de su muerte?

—¿Él… lo hace solo para no tener hijos? —Trunks respiró con dificultad.

—Sí, a mí y a Nappa no nos importa —dijo Raditz encogiéndose de hombros, finalmente colocándose su scouter. Se lamió la sangre de los labios y luego se limpió el resto con la mano—. A Vegeta; no obstante, ni se te ocurra tocarle el tema. Se molesta muchísimo de sólo pensarlo.

Trunks miró su bebida y arrugó el entrecejo pensativo, forzándose a no pensar al respecto. Tenía cosas peores de qué preocuparse.

—¿Así que, a esas _Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu_… quién les enseñó cómo jugar "piedra, papel o tijeras"? —preguntó Trunks lo más despreocupadamente que pudo.

Raditz y Nappa se miraron entre sí genuinamente perplejos por la pregunta. Por fin, Nappa chasqueó los dedos. —Sabes, probablemente lo aprendieron de Lentiz. Era el único que conozco que jugaba ese juego.

—¿De quién? —preguntó Trunks echándose hacia adelante y poniendo atención.

—Era un tío que solía trabajar para King Cold y después para Freezer. Viajó a muchos planetas y aprendió bastante de medicina y sanación. Lo tenían en muy alta estima. Nos ayudaba a recuperarnos cuando las cámaras de recuperación no estaban funcionando. Sabía muchísimo —dijo Nappa encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿_Sabía _muchísimo? —preguntó Trunks confundido.

—Sí, Vegeta lo mató un día después de que Freezer… bueno, vamos a decir que lo mató para molestar a la lagartija. Fin de la historia —murmuró Raditz, alcanzando nuevamente su bebida.

Repentinamente frustrado y molesto por la muerte a manos de su padre de su única pista, Trunks siseó sus siguientes palabras antes de poder detenerse:

—¡Maldición, padre!

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera en la oscuridad, Vegeta empujó violentamente contra la pared de la taberna a la alienígena erótica con hermoso rostro. Ignorando los alaridos de dolor que resultó del movimiento, se presionó contra ella manteniéndola de espalda, levantando su cuello despiadadamente. Ella se apoyó en él mientras removía con impaciencia su cabello para explorar aún más su cuello, ambos respiraban con dificultad.

El príncipe Saiyajin paró su ataque violento cuando vio una marca en el cuello que no había notado hasta ahora. Estrechando la vista por la confusión, la separó de él lo suficiente para observarla mejor.

—¿Qué?

Fue todo lo que Vegeta alcanzó a decir antes de que sus sentidos notaran algo que se acercaba a él. Con gran rapidez cogió su mano. Resopló cuando vio que ella había intentado inocularle una jeringa. Sin esfuerzo, le rompió la mano, riendo con disimulo cuando ella gritó por el dolor y la inyección cayó al suelo.

«_Bueno, ahora no estás jugando muy limpio, perra Tsufuru» _susurró él suavemente desde atrás en el idioma de ella. «_Está bien… a mí tampoco me gusta jugar limpio_»

De inmediato hizo girar a la mujer y la tomó por la garganta, golpeándola con fuerza contra la pared y haciéndola gritar de dolor. Las lágrimas estaban cayéndole por el rostro por el daño en su mano rota. Vegeta se acercó tanto como pudo, dirigiendo sus ojos fríos a los avellanados de ella.

_«¿Dónde está Ares?» _gruñó peligrosamente.

_«No lo sé y aun si lo supiera, nunca te lo diría, Saiyajin»_

En ese momento le escupió el rostro con la mirada llena de odio. Él rió entre dientes, alzando su mano izquierda y quitándose con naturalidad la saliva. Su cola ahora se sacudía hacia adelante y atrás, con el pelaje erizado.

_«¿Es un hecho? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que llevas la marca de los tsufuru en la piel?» _preguntó en voz baja.

_«¿Y qué hay con eso?» __E_lla retó.

«_Que la marca ha determinado tu muerte, mujer» _espetó en su cara, la miró de arriba a abajo, lleno de odio y lujuria. Bajó la mano a su cuerpo, mientras su cola rodeaba su pierna y sonreía. «_Pero, quizás, primero te rompa en pedazos antes de matarte»_

Tomó un puñado de su cabello oscuro y tiró brutalmente de él, riendo entre dientes mientras ella gritaba de dolor. Se acercó más a ella y susurró contra su piel. «_¿Qué dices, perra tsufuru? ¿Quieres jugar?»_

_«Vegeta, mi muerte se ha determinado hace mucho tiempo» __informó _la mujer erótica, le sonrió con astucia pese al dolor. El príncipe se alejó un poco y frunció el entrecejo por la mirada triunfante en su rostro. «_Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones, así que haz tu trabajo»_

En ese momento cayó en cuenta. Apretó la mandíbula molesto y se separó de ella, manteniendo una mano en su cuello con firmeza. Había sido en extremo precavido, pero ésta definitivamente, no era una táctica que había anticipado. Frunciendo el ceño, asintió con la cabeza, como si reconociera un trabajo bien hecho.

Gruñó. «_Con que veneno, ya veo que estaba en lo correcto. Los Tsufuru no tienen honor» _dijo el príncipe en un tono completamente coloquial, sacudiendo la cabeza decepcionado._ «Desafortunadamente, no temo morir, pero antes de hacerlo me llevaré hasta el último de ustedes conmigo»_

La mano que seguía alrededor de su cuello comenzó a brillar y palpitar, haciéndola gritar por el calor que comenzaba a quemar su piel. Vegeta le sonrió con crueldad, viéndola agonizar con deleite maníaco.

_«Y creo que voy a comenzar contigo»_

* * *

El adolescente abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Ah…esto. —Trunks comenzó a decir, intentando desesperadamente pensar en algo que decir para arreglar el desastre.

De repente, Raditz comenzó a reír. —¡Este muchacho está completamente ebrio! Estas bebidas le han jodido el cerebro. ¡Cree que Vegeta es su padre! —gritó.

Trunks dio una sonrisa forzada, un poco aliviado. Así fue, hasta que alzó la vista y vio que Nappa lo observaba con más escrutinio que antes. El Saiyajin calvo arrugó el entrecejo y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando los tres scouters se encendieron.

Al instante, los tres voltearon hacia la dirección por la que Vegeta se había ido. Medio segundo después, hubo una explosión que estremeció toda la taberna. Las bebidas cayeron al suelo. Las alarmas se activaron. Dos alienígenas y un mestizo en particular se pusieron de pie.

Poco después, Vegeta pateó la puerta trasera de la taberna violentamente. Trunks tragó cuando lo vio, sintiendo escalofríos. Su rabia se sentía en toda la taberna, su cola se sacudía furiosamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban. Estaba cubierto en algo que podía calificarse sólo como la sangre de la mujer. Tenía en el rostro, esparcida por toda la armadura blanca, en su uniforme azul, manchando sus guantes blancos. En la oscuridad, el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin lucía más como el Príncipe de la Muerte.

—Los tsufuru saben que estamos aquí —informó, con un tono de voz frío y sin un atisbo de emoción. Sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de muerte y deseo de sangre—. Raditz. Nappa, asegúrense de que nadie salga con vida. Cuando terminen aquí, purguen la ciudad. Los quiero muertos a todos ¿Entendido?

Los dos Saiyajin asistieron. Vegeta puso sus ojos oscuros en Trunks, quien lo miraba horrorizado sin entender. Había demasiada sangre, pero él parecía completamente inconsciente de ello mientras miraba al adolescente.

—Tú, muchacho, vienes conmigo. Ahora —ordenó, luego se dio la vuelta y salió por donde vino.

Trunks dudó momentáneamente y Raditz y Nappa de inmediato comenzaron a ejecutar las órdenes de Vegeta. El adolescente atestiguó asqueado cómo los Saiyajin metódicamente y sin misericordia comenzaron a desmembrar a todos los alienígenas que se encontraban en la taberna uno por uno, sin siquiera usar ki. El lugar se llenó de gritos y el piso se encharcó de sangre, el olor era tan fuerte que prácticamente podía saborearse…

—¡NO TE LO REPETIRÉ, MUCHACHO! —gritó Vegeta, observando a Trunks.

El adolescente apartó la mirada de la matanza, antes de correr detrás de su padre. Llegaron afuera, cuando vio lo que quedaba de la mujer en el suelo, sintió una oleada de nauseas. Ahogó las ganas de vomitar mirando hacia lo lejos. Vio nuevamente a su padre, estrechó los ojos confundido por el barril que ahora el príncipe estaba arrastrando detrás de él.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó preocupado.

—Una persuasión —masculló Vegeta odiosamente, sin mirar al adolescente.

Trunks arrugó el entrecejo, pero el aura azul del Saiyajin estalló y despegó en el aire antes de que pudiera hablar. No perdió tiempo y siguió el camino por el que se había ido su padre, muy aliviado de que ahora le fuese más fácil volar. Su fuerza había regresado pero estaba preocupado por algo más. Extrañado porque sentía algo diferente en el ki de su padre. No sabía qué era, no podía dar en el clavo. El ki no era más débil, sólo… diferente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Trunks dubitativo. Como era de predecir, fue ignorado. Suspiró, luego miró hacia atrás y pudo ver y sentir explosiones a la distancia mientras Nappa y Raditz hacían su trabajo. Por alguna razón, Vegeta estaba volando en dirección contraria.

Finalmente, descendió frente a una cabaña desolada. Trunks sintió de nuevo un déjà vu. Esta vez, la vivienda era aún más pequeña y menos resistente que la de aquel pueblo que su padre había diezmado más temprano.

Apenas había puesto un pie en la arena cuando Vegeta levantó el barril y lo lanzó directo a la cabaña. Éste explotó con el impacto y dejó una abolladura enorme en la pared, el lado de la vivienda ahora estaba empapado de alcohol.

—¡SAL AHORA DE AHÍ O ENTRARÉ Y TE QUEMARÉ VIVO! —gritó Vegeta. El príncipe furioso comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, su cola suelta aún se movía, los puños apretados con fuerza a los lados. La mayoría de la sangre se le había caído durante el vuelo, pero aún quedaban pequeñas trazas en su uniforme. Trunks lo observó con cautela, sin saber qué había disparado su rabia tan repentinamente.

—¿Qué vamos a ha…?

—¡SILENCIO! —le bramó al adolescente Vegeta. Trunks obedeció al instante por la mirada llena de furia que recibió. Éste no parecía tenerlo en la mira ahora, así que optó por observar y no involucrarse en lo que sea que fuese esta nueva situación.

Finalmente, un alienígena sumiso y asustado de piel azul y cabello naranja emergió entre la noche. Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron a más no poder cuando lo reconoció como el dueño tranquilo y cortés de la taberna, Uvi.

Vegeta se detuvo y liberó un gruñido profundo y animal al verlo, el sonido pasó a través de la noche. Horrorizado, Uvi comenzó a temblar cuando el príncipe le enseñó los dientes como un depredador listo para matar.

—Demonio traidor —bramó Vegeta avanzando lentamente—. Te he conocido la mitad de mi vida ¿Y te pones de lado de los enemigos de mis ancestros? Muy mala jugada, viejo amigo. —Se detuvo y alzó la mano derecha, tenía la mirada llena de odio.

—No —jadeó Uvi, retrocediendo aterrorizado—, no lo hice… Nunca lo harí-

—Lo hiciste. Y ahora, la pagarás.

Vegeta lanzó una descarga de ki que desintegró las piernas del alienígena. Éste seguidamente cayó en la arena aullando en agonía la cual pareció resonar por todo el planeta. Trunks quedó boquiabierto, horrorizado mientras su padre caminaba con toda tranquilidad hacia el hombre que se retorcía en el suelo.

Volvió a alzar su mano esta vez sobre el rostro de Uvi cuando Trunks agarró su puño. El príncipe lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo la fuerza de su agarre.

—Basta, Vegeta —suplicó Trunks—. Tiene familia.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos y miró la mano del adolescente que sostenía su puño. La vio por unos instantes. Lo único que se oía era a Uvi tratando desesperadamente de ponerse a salvo.

—Veo que el _nrehi_ dejó tu sistema rápido. Eres poderoso muchacho. Lo sé —dijo Vegeta finalmente en voz baja, cerrando los ojos como si le avergonzara admitirlo. Poco a poco, comenzó a rotar la cabeza en un intento de tronar los músculos de su cuello—, pero escúchame. Si es verdad que mi última sentencia se ha concretado, ten la seguridad, que soy muy bueno y estoy más que listo para llevarte conmigo.

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido. —¿Tu sentencia? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Vegeta gruñó y liberó su brazo, dándose la vuelta para darle a Trunks una mirada que lo aterró. —La mujer tenía veneno en su cuerpo, idiota. Voy a morir, de una u otra manera, pero no sin antes haberme llevado al último tsufuru conmigo. Por lo que preferiría que vivieras para que derrotaras a Freezer si muero, puedo cambiar de parecer si así lo deseas.

Estupefacto, Trunks dio un paso atrás. ¿Veneno? ¿Su padre estaba envenenado? Claro… la sustancia en su sistema debió haber sido la razón por la cual sintió su ki tan diferente. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, llenándose de rabia por la manera cómo funcionaba el mundo de su padre.

No confiaba en nadie. Incontables atentados contra su vida a cada momento. Dolor indetenible en las manos de Freezer.

Trunks, finalmente, estaba comenzando a entender.

Vegeta miró a su hijo con desprecio, luego regresó con el asunto a la mano. Trunks sólo miró en silencio, ya sin deseos de intervenir. No podía creerlo y estaba ligeramente horrorizado de admitirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaría mucho que hiciera un trabajo rápido con el traidor frente a él. Su ceño se marcó más cuando cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra, no muy cómodo con la comprensión.

Vegeta puso la bota sobre la garganta de Uvi y sonrió. —Ahora, quédate aquí —dijo el príncipe con tono casi monótono, viendo al alienígena sangrar a sus pies—. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de los tsufuru.

—No… puedo… decirlo —jadeó Uvi.

—Vamos, buen hombre, puedes hacerlo. —Vegeta lo apoyó sonriendo— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Se encontró con un mutismo rebelde. Trunks exhaló impacientemente por la nariz, rogándole en silencio al alienígena que hablara para acabar rápido con todo.

—Así que quieres hacerte el rudo. —Vegeta ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad—. Tu tolerancia al dolor físico es alta, Uvi. ¡De hecho estoy impresionado! —exclamó riendo. Removió su bota de la garganta del alienígena y lentamente giró su vista a la cabaña, con ojos fríos e intrigantes— Mmm, quizá puedo hacerte hablar de otra manera. —Con tranquilidad, el príncipe caminó hacia la residencia.

—Dile —siseó Trunks airadamente, rogándole con sus ojos azules mientras Uvi lo veía lleno de dolor. El alienígena temblaba sin control—, deja de hacerlo más difícil.

—No puedo —susurró el hombre con la voz ronca y adolorida, lleno de pesar.

Segundos después, Vegeta emergió de la cabaña, agarrando brutalmente por el cabello a una mujer alienígena de piel azul.

—¡NO! Déjala ir —gritó Uvi— ¡Por favor!

Vegeta observó a la mujer a su lado que temblaba horrorizada. Intentaba liberarse desesperadamente del fuerte agarre en su cabello largo y negro, pero era imposible. El príncipe sonrió, mirándola con lascivia paseando sus ojos por su cuerpo, sus intenciones eran obvias.

—Sabes, no tuve oportunidad de terminar lo que comencé con esa perra tsufuru. ¿A lo mejor a tu esposa le gustaría terminar el trabajo? —preguntó Vegeta con curiosidad. Se reclinó e inhaló la esencia de la mujer mientras ella se retorcía para liberarse. Se lamió los labios y usó su cola para acercarla más a él.

Trunks gruñó, repentinamente se llenó de ira. Esto era demasiado. No podía y no _miraría_ a su padre hacer eso.

Una luz parpadeó en la pantalla de cristal del scouter de Vegeta, haciéndolo mirar al instante a Trunks. Lo miró conmocionado, completamente perplejo por la lectura que obtuvo: ¡50.000!

—¡Suficiente! —gritó el adolescente.

Vegeta parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, remplazando rápidamente su rostro conmocionado con un fruncimiento.

_Cálmate, muchacho_. Repentinamente se oyó la voz de Vegeta en la mente de Trunks. El adolescente parpadeó sorprendido, jurando que no había visto a su padre mover los labios. _No voy a tocar a esta mujer. Sólo quiero información de Uvi concerniente a los Tsufuru. Ella solamente es una persuasión._

Ante la mirada recelosa que Trunks le estaba dando, Vegeta se dio la vuelta.

_Tienes mi palabra, muchacho._

Trunks aspiró profundamente y se relajó un poco mientras Uvi intentaba gatear hacia ellos en vano, dejando de lado su agonía cuando vio la manera como Vegeta sostenía a su esposa. —Por favor, ella no tiene… —Pausó para toser sangre, continuaba temblando— …nada que ver con esto… —continuó débilmente.

—Sólo dime lo que necesito saber, imbécil —gruñó Vegeta.

—¿Pro-prometes dejarnos en paz?

—Lo prometo —contestó Vegeta automáticamente. Tiró a la mujer con rudeza lejos de él, golpeándose con la arena. Enrolló su cola alrededor de la cintura y cruzó los brazos, viendo con sus ojos insensibles como la mujer gateaba hacia su esposo herido. Trunks también los miraba, con el corazón roto—. Habla ahora, antes de que me presente con tu hijo. Me encantan los niños —dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa cruel.

—Ares se infiltró en los scouters de Free-Freezer. Te siguió la pista por mucho tiempo. Así fue como me encon… —Uvi cerró su ojo bueno, atormentado por los temblores. Trunks desvió la mirada.

—¿Te encontró y qué más? ¿Alistó a un débil como tú a su ejército? —Vegeta lo miró con desprecio.

—No. me dijo que le informara cuando t-tú y tus hombres vinieran otra vez. Me a-a-amenazó a mí y a mi familia si no lo hacía.

—Le dijiste y él envió a esa mujer para que me matara —Finalizó Vegeta, llevándose una mano absorto a la barbilla para masajeársela mientras Uvi asentía—. Mmm, Qué cobarde. —murmuró Vegeta asqueado, sumido en sus pensamientos. Trunks estuvo de acuerdo.

—No sabía que estaba envenenada. —Insistió Uvi con voz suplicante.

Vegeta gruñó y comenzó a avanzar nuevamente. —¿Dónde está? —demandó amenazante.

—Ri-Ri-Rith…

—¿Rithica? —preguntaron al unísono sorprendidos Trunks y Vegeta. Uvi asintió débilmente. El príncipe arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y liberó un grito enfurecido y ligeramente demente al cielo nocturno.

—¡LO JURO! Cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese cobarde, lo haré pedazos —dijo comenzando su paso furioso de nuevo mientras activaba la comunicación en el scouter. Trunks lo miró cuidadosamente, suspirando aliviado cuando notó que, por ahora, parecía estar ignorándolos por completo.

—¿Terminaron? —gruñó el príncipe a través del scouter, alejándose de todos. Trunks volvió a mirar cuando vio que los alienígenas, indefensos y adoloridos, intentaban desesperados regresar a su hogar para alejarse del Saiyajin despiadado. Vio fugazmente a su padre y frunció el ceño, luego se acercó a ellos para ayudarlos.

—_Sí, Vegeta. La ciudad está limpia —__S_e oyó la risa retorcida de Nappa—, _ninguno de esos horribles fenómenos quedó con vida._

Uvi intentó arrastrarse a un sitio seguro mientras su esposa hacía lo que podía para ayudarlo. Trunks se puso de cuclillas y le ofreció una mano, estremeciéndose un poco cuando ellos rehuyeron de él atemorizados. —Sólo quiero ayudar —susurró el adolescente, el corazón le dolió cuando oyó que un niño comenzó a llorar dentro de la cabaña. Nadie se merecía esto—, por favor déjenme hacerlo.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta para mirarlos de perfil, examinó la escena con visión perimetral. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Ares está en Rithica —informó a sus hombres con tono gruñón, dándose nuevamente la vuelta para mirar la noche.

—V-Vegeta, v-va a matarnos a todos —susurró Uvi. Trunks sacudió la cabeza firmemente.

—No, prometió no hacerlo. Él es un hombre de palabra. —Insistió el adolescente, ayudándolos a regresar a la cabaña. Trunks aguantó las náuseas cuando sus manos y uniforme se llenaron de la sangre caliente y azul oscura del alienígena. Miró a su esposa y vio lágrimas que hicieron que sus ojos pareciesen la puesta del sol. La oscuridad de Vegeta la estaba consumiendo viva, el temor de perder a su familia la paralizaba. Trunks apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada.

—_Bueno, eso es conveniente _—dijo Raditz a través de su scouter riendo con disimulo—, _sólo destruiremos el planeta y nos desharemos del problemita_.

—No. No podemos destruir el planeta. Debe ser purgado —gruñó Vegeta—; además, no lo dignificaré con una muerte tan rápida. Él es mío —espetó amargamente—. Repórtense a sus naves de una vez. Nos vamos a Rithica de inmediato.

Vegeta desactivó la comunicación de su scouter, luego lo apagó. Se llevó la mano al rostro y se frotó los ojos con dos de sus dedos. Inhaló profundamente concentrándose en sus reservas de energía. En tono consigo mismo, pudo sentir el veneno comenzando a esparcirse por su cuerpo. Arrugó el entrecejo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba. Era posible que con un tanque de recuperación pudiese excretar el veneno de su sistema, pero era cuestión de suerte. De todas maneras, regresar a la base habiendo caído presa de un tsufuru _nuevamente, sin matarlos, sin haber realizado las purgas_ era una muerte segura. Ni siquiera el favoritismo de Freezer lo salvaría de ese colosal fracaso. No, tenía que seguir adelante e ir tras Ares, pero definitivamente no podía permitirse ni un solo error si iba a salir de esta con vida.

De repente cayó en cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, bajó la mano y miró desdeñosamente sobre el hombro a Trunks. —¿Terminaste? —gritó impaciente, uno de sus ojos tembló cuando alzó su scouter y se lo colocó nuevamente con una mano un poco temblorosa.

Trunks arrugó el entrecejo dubitativo mientras caminaba despacio hacia su padre. —Sí… ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Vegeta? —preguntó el adolescente intentando no demostrar preocupación. El ki de su padre, normalmente tranquilo e inquebrantable como una roca, había descendido un poco. El cambio era apenas perceptible, pero aun así preocupante.

Vegeta resopló. —Muchacho, si crees que algo de veneno va a derrotarme, mejor piénsalo dos veces. Ahora vámonos, ve al frente —dijo haciéndole un ademán para que caminara adelante. Trunks frunció el ceño, vacilando, pero finalmente hizo lo que se le ordenó. Estaba inconsciente de la sonrisa de su padre cuando le dio la espalda.

_Es hora de comenzar a hacerte más fuerte, muchacho._

El adolescente finalmente se relajó cuando sintió que Vegeta caminaba detrás de él. Estaba a punto de comenzar a volar cuando tuvo la oportunidad de echar un vistazo.

Lo hizo justo a tiempo para ver a su padre liberar una descarga de ki a la cabaña. De inmediato ésta se cubrió de llamas. Enfurecido, Trunks cruzó la distancia que los separaba rápidamente y lo empujó con fuerza. Vegeta ya se había preparado para ello, pero aun así tuvo que retroceder unos pasos por la fuerza del adolescente.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Trunks — ¡Se lo prometiste!

—¿Lo hice? —preguntó Vegeta inocentemente, sonriendo ante la expresión furiosa de Trunks—. Qué tonto soy. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Debí olvidarlo.

Los ojos azules del adolescente estaban ardiendo con una ferocidad más oscura que la noche y Vegeta sintió un hormigueo de genuina emoción en su piel al mirarlo. Sí, si podía cambiar a ese muchacho, tendría el arma definitiva de su lado para derrocar a Freezer (Una vez que los tsufuru estuvieran fuera del panorama y el envenenamiento hubiese cesado, de todos modos). Y con el tirano fuera del camino, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que matara al muchacho, elevara su poder y tomara el control del universo.

Justo como siempre estuvo predestinado.

—Dijiste que tenías honor y orgullo. —Trunks lo miró con desdén, molesto con esa sonrisa exasperante que nunca fluctuaba de su rostro— ¡Pero tu palabra y promesas no significan absolutamente nada!

—Las promesas se hicieron para ser rotas —dijo Vegeta calmadamente, mirando a su hijo directo a los ojos—, mi padre me enseñó esa lección cuando era un niño.

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido, su rabia de repente se convirtió en confusión. —¿Qué?

—Dije que las promesas se hicieron para ser rotas —repitió Vegeta, inclinándose hacia adelante, acercando su nariz hasta casi tocar la de su hijo—. Y si no te gusta, entonces haz algo al respecto. —Lo retó en voz baja.

Trunks se echó para atrás, siseando y apretando los puños con fuerza mientras Vegeta reía ante su reacción. El príncipe sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un lado, colocando un dedo en su mejilla. Presionó burlonamente.

—Vamos muchacho, incluso te daré un golpe de ventaja. —Lo retó. Trunks gruñó, muy tentado cuando Vegeta se burló por sus dudas— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes el valor? No me digas que tu madre crió a un maldito cobar-

Vegeta golpeó la arena con tanta fuerza, que ésta prácticamente parecía haber explotado a su alrededor con el impacto, parpadeó unas veces, aturdido mientras lentamente se llevaba la mano a la mandíbula. El movimiento había sido tan rápido, que no lo había visto venir. Los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta del golpe que había dado.

—Lo siento —dijo de inmediato mientras Vegeta se ponía de pie lentamente.

Vegeta miró al adolescente sin entender, increíblemente anonadado. ¡Su poder era _extraordinario_ para su edad! Sí, ese muchacho era un aliado en el que valía la pena invertir. Gruñó, llevándose una mano a la mandíbula por unos segundos. La masajeó un poco, luego se volteó y escupió sangre sobre la arena. Trunks hizo una mueca de dolor, viendo ya la inflamación en el rostro de su padre. Aun en la oscuridad. Su culpa se acrecentó cuando sintió el ki de él debilitarse un poco, sólo un poco más, después del golpe.

Vegeta lo miró con una expresión precavida. Finalmente, resopló divertido. —Quizás aún hay esperanza contigo, muchacho —dijo con petulancia.

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido cuando vio la expresión casi triunfante que Vegeta le estaba dando mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué?

Vegeta sonrió con astucia mientras le ponía una mano a Trunks en el hombro. —Muchacho, somos los últimos Saiyajin. Tenemos que permanecer juntos, lo que significa que tienes que echar a un lado tu bondad. Uvi era un traidor y por lo tanto tenía que morir. ¿No tiene sentido? —preguntó, hablando como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño.

—Pero, él era tu amigo…

Vegeta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió sonoramente por eso. Volvió a mirar a Trunks con clara diversión, sacudiendo la cabeza como si el adolescente le hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del universo. —No seas tonto muchacho. Yo no tengo _amigos_. La Tercera lección de Supervivencia: No confíes en nadie. Ahora, vámonos ¿Sí? Tengo una cita con los Tsufuru que no puede retrasarse.

Le dio una palmada a Trunks en el hombro y le sonrió triunfante de nuevo, luego se dio la vuelta y despegó. El adolescente frunció el ceño por las últimas palabras de su padre e inhaló hondo. Uno de sus ojos comenzó a temblar y se llevó una mano a la cara para frotárselo y después seguir a su padre reluctantemente.

La tercera lección era una que estaba aprendiendo por su cuenta rápidamente.

* * *

_Publicado: 12/06/12_

_Editado: 04/05/2013_


	8. La historia se reescribe

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por Niteryde**

**Capítulo 08:** La historia se reescribe.

* * *

Lo primero que Trunks notó cuando salió de su nave en Rithica fue que finalmente había algo semejante a la luz del día. Instintivamente miró hacia arriba, intentando ubicar el sol, pero estaba obstruido por árboles densos y altos que creaban una enredadera aérea. Estaban en lo que parecía una jungla. En lugar del verde usual que esperaría de estar en la Tierra, ésta era de un color azulado casi acogedor. El aire era denso e intensamente húmedo, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Se subió sobre el profundo cráter de tierra que su nave había formado, ya comenzando a formarse sudor en su frente.

Vegeta y Nappa ya estaban corriendo sus scouters cuando finalmente salió del cráter. Nappa miró sobre su hombro y le frunció el ceño al adolescente, haciéndolo tragar hondo mientras se quitaba el polvo. Casi olvidaba su error en la taberna pero evidentemente, el saiyajin calvo no…

-Todo está despejado. Nadie tiene un poder superior a 10 y tampoco dentro del rango de 100 krios—dijo Nappa presionando el botón de su scouter, mirando de Trunks a Vegeta.

Vegeta giró la cabeza a un lado. -Raditz—ordenó bruscamente. -Dame el reporte actualizado de Liyana de una vez. Necesito saber con qué nos encontraremos a continuación-.

-¿No quieres esperar a que terminemos acá primero?—preguntó Nappa. Vegeta lo miró furioso y el saiyajin alto inmediatamente añadió. –Pensándolo bien, no estaría de más ver con qué nos encontraremos después-.

-Aquí lo tengo—Raditz rozó a Trunks cuando pasó, sacándolo un poco de balance mientras se acercaba apresurado a Vegeta, sosteniendo un dispositivo electrónico de mano. -Acabo de recibirlo ahora-.

Vegeta le arrebató el dispositivo a su subordinado, quitándose el sudor de la frente con el reverso de su otra mano. Miró el aparato frunciendo el ceño y presionando algunos botones. Una señal se emitió y observó cómo los números en el dispositivo comenzaban a desplegarse. Trunks se acercó, viendo el reflejo de los números desplegados en el cristal verde del scouter de su padre. El adolescente miró nervioso a Nappa pero éste estaba de brazos cruzados, esperando a que el príncipe dijera algo.

Los números por fin se detuvieron. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, Trunks sintió el ki de Vegeta debilitarse substancialmente. Casi de inmediato, Vegeta se llevó una mano al pecho. La expresión facial del príncipe aún no cambiaba cuando se recompuso rápidamente, haciéndolo ver como si estuviera ajustándose la armadura. Trunks exhaló débilmente, esforzándose lo más que podía por no mostrar su creciente preocupación.

-¿Estás seguro de que este es el reporte más reciente de Liyana?—preguntó finalmente Vegeta con tono reservado, con los ojos clavados en los valores que había obtenido.

-Sí—respondió Raditz, mirando al príncipe confundido con la pregunta. -¿Cuál es el problema?

Trunks podía oír el sonido de insectos volando por el aire, rompiendo el silencio sofocante entre los cuatro mientras estaban de pie formando un círculo. Nappa y Raditz intercambiaron una mirada, ambos preguntándose qué estaba viendo Vegeta en el reporte que lo hacía perderse en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, el príncipe gruñó. -Tengo que crear una estrategia para darle el mejor uso a esta información—dijo, haciendo más profundo su frunce. -Ustedes tres se quedarán aquí. Raditz, consigue comida. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que regresemos a la base-.

Nappa arrugó el entrecejo. -Pero no deberíamos comen…-

Fue silenciado rápidamente por el golpe que Vegeta le dio en el estómago. El guerrero respiró con dificultad y se dobló, cayendo de rodillas frente al príncipe. Trunks hizo una mueca de dolor pero Raditz no reaccionó. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la violencia de Vegeta como a respirar.

-Comenzaremos esta purga cuando me dé la maldita gana. ¿Entendido?—Vegeta gruñó con malevolencia antes de mirar deliberadamente a Raditz. -Ahora ve a cazar. Ya vuelvo-.

Raditz apenas había soltado la "í" de la palabra "sí" cuando Vegeta ya se había perdido de vista. El príncipe se movió entre los arbustos y árboles exóticos de la jungla con sublime velocidad, como si la hubiese atravesado un millón de veces y conociera cada centímetro de ella. Trunks titubeó, queriendo ir tras él pero no quería chocar con su ira. Suspiró, apartándose el cabello sudoroso de la cara.

-Bueno, entonces iré a ver qué vale la pena comer por aquí—Raditz murmuró dándose la vuelta para marcharse en dirección contraria. Trunks miró a Nappa, que estaba poniéndose de pie lentamente y decidió que preferiría acompañar a Raditz que arriesgarse a ser interrogado. Aclarando su garganta, el adolescente lentamente caminó tras Raditz.

-Mmm, ¿quieres algo de compañía?—Trunks preguntó tímidamente. Raditz lo miró sobre el hombro y le dio una mirada repugnante.

-No necesito tu maldita ayuda, mestizo—Raditz espetó con desdén. -Así que quédate aquí-.

-Pero Raditz, yo pue…—la voz de Trunks fue cortada cuando Raditz se marchó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. El saiyajin fornido se metió entre los arbustos con una cautela que dejó a Trunks extremadamente impresionado. Frunció el ceño y luego se dio la vuelta para enfrentar directamente a Nappa. Era hora de afrontar las consecuencias.

El saiyajin híbrido observó al puro, ambos de pie en completo silencio. Trunks tenía los puños fuertemente apretados, con los músculos tensos mientras esperaba que Nappa le dijera algo. Pero el saiyajin grande continuaba mirándolo, escrutándolo.

El adolescente estaba aprovechando esa oportunidad para pensar en una estrategia. Su primera línea de defensa era afirmar que Nappa evidentemente había bebido demasiado y él nunca se había referido a Vegeta como su padre. Su parecido físico al príncipe saiyajin podría ser arreglado como nada más que pura coincidencia. Y si eso no funcionaba, entonces simplemente lo negaría hasta que el rostro se le tornara azul. Si Vegeta había ido hacia esos extremos para evitar tener hijos, entonces nunca creería que Trunks lo era. Sí, él podía salir de esa…

Finalmente, Nappa resopló y sacudió la cabeza, con una mirada de asombro en el rostro.

-Te ves exactamente como él. Debí haberlo sabido—Trunks frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para objetar, pero Nappa levantó una mano y la agitó. -Relájate muchacho. No le diré a Vegeta-.

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido, la tensión en su cuerpo se disipaba mientras la confusión tomaba lugar. -¿Qué?

La expresión de Nappa se tornó seria. -Le prometí al Rey Vegeta que cuidaría de su descendencia-.

El saiyajin grande apartó la mirada cuando una profunda vergüenza se formó en sus facciones, pensando en su fracaso mientras recordaba los años de tortura y abuso que Vegeta había soportado en las manos de Freezer. Era el tipo de tortura que él, un Saiyajin Elite y ex comandante del Ejército Saiyajin, había jurado impedir pero había sido completamente incapaz de detener. Frunció el ceño, sus ojos se llenaron de pesar.

-Por supuesto, no podía hacer algo contra alguien como ese loco de Freezer. Pero le hice una promesa a mi rey. Y haré todo lo posible para mantenerla—volvió a mirar a Trunks y el adolescente casi se sorprende por la mirada de respeto que Nappa le estaba dando. -Aun si la línea real de nuestro pueblo ahora incluye a un mestizo-.

-No… no sé de qué estás hablando—dijo Trunks, su voz inestable lo delató.

Nappa rió sonoramente. -No le diré a Vegeta si no quieres que lo haga, muchacho. No eres la amenaza que pensé. Sin embargo…—cruzó los brazos y miró de arriba abajo a Trunks, incrédulo. -Definitivamente Vegeta debió haber sido muy joven como para haber sido misericordioso con tu madre. _Debiste _ser concebido en una de sus primeras veces-.

Trunks frunció el ceño y miró el suelo, encajándose la mandíbula, deseando poder reparar su desliz. Sin eso, dudaba que Nappa hubiera podido poner todas las piezas juntas. Tomó un respiro profundo y tranquilizador y cerró los ojos. Tenía que rendirse ante este nuevo fracaso y aceptar el destino y consecuencias que vinieran con ello.

-Júrame por tu vida que no le dirás a Vegeta—dijo finalmente, abriendo los ojos para hacer contacto visual con el saiyajin más grande.

-Si Vegeta me pregunta directamente, no le _mentiré, _muchacho—Nappa dijo con seriedad. -Nunca me cree cuando le miento y se molesta cuando lo hago… pero, si no lo hace… entonces no veo razón para sacar eso a la luz. Con lo que tiene es suficiente—añadió, mirando con preocupación la dirección por la que Vegeta se había ido.

Trunks arrugó el ceño, preguntándose cuánto sabía Nappa sobre el veneno en el cuerpo de Vegeta. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Raditz apareció de entre los arbustos al pequeño claro, cargando un animal grande y muerto sobre su espalda. El saiyajin tiró el animal al suelo con un golpe seco frente a Nappa y Trunks haciendo a éste último doblarse del asco. La criatura parecía un guepardo por su forma felina y estaba cubierta de un pelaje azul oscuro.

-Nada como una comida caliente para recordarnos a la patria—dijo Raditz con una sonrisa, bañado en sudor. Estiró una mano y lanzó una descarga de ki al suelo, inmediatamente comenzó un incendio. El saiyajin de cabello largo cerró un puño, controlando la extensión del fuego, luego miró el animal que había atrapado. -Bueno, mejor cocinamos esta cosa antes de que regrese Vegeta-.

-Esto apenas será suficiente para nosotros tres, Raditz—dijo Nappa frunciendo mientras Raditz arrojaba el animal al fuego. -Y luego está Vegeta que también necesita comer-.

-Está bien, no tengo hambre—dijo Trunks con un frunce, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, sin notar la pequeña sonrisa de Nappa por ver el manierismo familiar. La última vez que el adolescente había comido con los saiyajin, se le había agriado la experiencia. Aunque estaba prácticamente muerto de hambre, sabía que podía durar un poco más sin comer.

-Haz lo que quieras, mestizo…-.

* * *

Tan pronto como supo que no podía ser oído, Vegeta se agarró el pecho y cayó de rodillas, por fin rindiéndose ante el dolor que había estado escondiendo frente a sus hombres. Prácticamente sin aliento, gateó usando su otra mano, que sostenía el dispositivo electrónico de Raditz, hasta que llegó a un árbol grande. El príncipe se dio la vuelta para recostarse contra él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y esperando que el dolor ardiente en su pecho cesara.

Después de un minuto agonizante, el dolor misericordiosamente comenzó a extinguirse. El príncipe frunció el ceño y apoyó la cabeza en el árbol. Por fin su respiración comenzó a regularizarse. Se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos más, dejando que su fuerza regresara poco a poco mientras se preguntaba qué maldita clase de veneno tenía corriendo por sus venas. Si los tsufuru no habían estado en su lista negra antes; sin dudas habían consolidado su lugar después de esta treta. Si había una cosa que de verdad odiaba, era que un enemigo recurriera a un tóxico. Esta no era la primera vez que era envenenado; de hecho, lo había sido recién la semana pasada por los mismos tsufuru. Antes de eso; sin embargo, tenía que regresar a su niñez para recordar la última vez que había caído presa de una toxina.

Vegeta abrió un ojo y miró el dispositivo electrónico en su mano derecha. Podía leer el último reporte de Liyana claro como el día, pero nunca había visto algo como eso.

¿Un poder de pelea promedio de _78.000? _¿En una población _de millones?_

¿Con los tsufuru pisándoles los talones?

¿Con veneno corriendo por sus venas?

El sudor comenzó a metérsele por los ojos, haciendo que se quitara el scouter. Comenzó a frotárselos esforzándose por concentrarse. Necesitaba un plan, y lo necesitaba de inmediato. Nappa y Raditz eran leales, pero eran unas bestias. El muchacho era poderoso, pero era ignorante de la crueldad que definía el universo en el que vivía.

Como siempre, cualquier posibilidad de sobrevivir caía directamente sobre sus hombros…

* * *

Trunks estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la grama, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía a Nappa y Raditz comer hambrientos al animal que el saiyajin de cabellera larga había cazado. Principalmente mantenía la vista en Nappa, preguntándose en silencio si había cometido un error admitiéndole que estaba en lo correcto. El saiyajin fornido había dicho abiertamente que le diría la verdad a Vegeta si éste lo presionaba. El adolescente no podía pensar en qué situación su padre podría preguntar semejante cosa. Pero aun así le era incómodo.

-¿Dónde crees que esté Ares escondido?—preguntó Raditz con la boca llena de comida semi-cocida.

-No lo sé—Nappa respondió, poniéndose de cuclillas frente al fuego. Tiró un hueso a las llamas. -Todavía pienso que deberíamos destruir el planeta. Al carajo con lo que Freezer piense-.

Raditz rió con disimulo. -Debemos purgarlo, Nappa. Órdenes son órdenes-.

-Sí, bueno, mientras más dejemos a los tsufuru vivir, más fuertes se harán—Nappa gruñó. Dejó por fuera la parte donde deseó que Vegeta hubiera tomado con más seriedad a los tsufuru cuando se enteraron que habían supervivientes. Raditz asintió de acuerdo. -Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que quieran comenzar una guerra-.

-No habrá ninguna guerra—una voz gruñona cortó repentinamente. -Los tsufuru no van a tener la oportunidad-.

Los tres voltearon a la vez para ver a Vegeta de pie en el pequeño claro. Todos se pusieron de pie al instante mientras éste le lanzaba el dispositivo electrónico a Raditz, quien apenas tuvo tiempo para atraparlo. El príncipe arrugó el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos, mirando al fuego mientras Raditz observaba el dispositivo.

-¡Un poder de pelea promedio de 78.000! ¡Es imposible!—Raditz gritó, sorprendido.

-¡Qué! ¡No puede ser!—gritó Nappa, acercándose para echarle un vistazo mientras Trunks observaba a Vegeta tan despreocupadamente como podía. Su ki estaba notablemente más débil ahora y el adolescente sabía que de ninguna manera esa era una buena señal. Si Vegeta estaba ansioso o preocupado, no lo estaba demostrando.

-Lo es, y debemos prepararnos de una vez. El muchacho y yo nos quedaremos en Rithica—dijo Vegeta bruscamente, dirigiendo su mirada sombría a Trunks, incomodándolo. -Completaremos la purga aquí para ensuciarle las manos y nos encargaremos de este problema con los tsufuru de una vez por todas. Y tú, Nappa—dijo, mirando ahora al saiyajin grande. -Quiero que te adelantes a Liyana. Investigues el planeta y encuentres un buen punto para escondernos, hasta que estemos listos para atacar. Sabremos una vez que estemos allí si debemos aplicar el "divide y venceremos" o simplemente esperar hasta que haya luna llena para ir a por ellos. En cualquier caso, no metas la pata ni dejes que te maten antes de que lleguemos—gruñó amenazante. -Una vez que el muchacho y yo hayamos completado la misión aquí y eliminado a los tsufuru de una vez por todas, nos encontraremos en Liyana-.

Nappa asintió. -Sí Vegeta-.

-¿Y qué conmigo?—preguntó Raditz confundido. Vegeta le frunció el ceño y lo miró por un rato. Trunks le echó un vistazo a Nappa, pero él ya estaba dirigiéndose a su nave. El adolescente soltó un suspiro de alivio porque el saiyajin grande partía sin tener un intercambio de palabras con su padre. Parecía que esta vez Nappa podía estar de su lado.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de que Kakarotto está vivo, Raditz?

Las palabras de Vegeta fueron como una aguja rayando un disco, llamando la atención de Trunks otra vez. Raditz se enderezó ante la pregunta del príncipe, su expresión era neutral y reservada, pero sus ojos brillaban llenos de emoción y expectativa.

-Sé que todavía está vivo—afirmó Raditz.

-Hn—gruñó Vegeta, mirando el fuego nuevamente. -Tener a otro saiyajin de nuestro lado con la habilidad de convertirse en Oozaru podría ser útil…—meditó en voz alta, su frunce se hizo más pronunciado. -Aun si es más débil que tú, sería bueno contar con su ayuda en Liyana—volvió a mirar a Raditz. -¿A qué planeta fue enviado?

-Planeta Tierra, galaxia #7, sector sur—respondió Raditz rápidamente. Trunks se esforzó en mantener la mirada impasible, pero su corazón latía acelerado.

El frunce de Vegeta se hizo aún más pronunciado cuando se mofó. -El sector sur está lleno de planetas inútiles. No es de extrañar porqué Freezer nunca lo encontró, si de verdad sigue con vida-.

-¡Hey, Kakaroto aún _está _vivo!—gruñó Raditz indignado. Vegeta arqueó una ceja por su tono y Trunks se tensó por instinto, esperando por el golpe en retaliación, en un instante Raditz se aclaró la garganta, retrocediendo. -Lo siento Vege…-

Vegeta golpeó a Raditz directo al rostro con tanta fuerza que éste salió volando atravesando árboles, golpeándose y cayendo en la base de uno algunos metros atrás. Las frutas y hojas cayeron de inmediato directo en su rostro mientras el primer árbol caía hacia un lado con un golpe sonoro, lejos de ellos. Casi tan pronto como el árbol cayó, la nave de Nappa despegó y desapareció. Trunks volteó a ver, frunciendo el ceño y deseando haber puesto más atención. Si se hubiera enfocado en escuchar al saiyajin, podía haber oído cualquier instrucción especial requerida para establecer las nuevas coordenadas de destino.

-Irrespétame UNA maldita vez más y te descuartizaré y serviré como alimento a las aves. ¿Ha quedado claro?—Vegeta gruñó peligrosamente. Raditz asintió en silencio, quitándose la sangre por el golpe recibido en el rostro. El príncipe se arrodilló y tomó el dispositivo electrónico, limpiándolo con toda tranquilidad mientras se enderezaba. Arrugó el entrecejo. –Entonces, quiero que vayas y veas por ti mismo si Kakarotto aún está con vida, si todavía lo está, tráelo. El sector sur está lejos así que ya deberíamos haber purgado Liyana para cuando regreses, pero aun así será bueno tener ayuda para misiones similares en el futuro…y _también_ sería bueno tenerla para derrocar a Freezer—dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa astuta.

Raditz se puso de pie lentamente, luego sonrió y asintió. -Lo traeré, no importa lo que cueste. Lo juro-.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué no voy con Raditz para ayudarlo a traer a Kakarotto?

Vegeta y Raditz miraron a Trunks sorprendidos. El adolescente sonrió, intentando lo mejor que podía lucir indiferente. Finalmente, Raditz se burló. -¿Para qué? ¿Para cantarme cuando esté aburrido? Eres inútil en una misión como esta mestizo-.

Trunks se quitó el cabello empapado en sudor del rostro, frunciéndole el ceño a Raditz. -Puedo cuidar muy bien mi maldi…-

-No—cortó Vegeta, mirando con intensidad a Trunks. -Él tiene razón. Tú te quedas aquí, muchacho. Tú careces de las agallas necesarias para traer a Kakarotto y que se nos una. Raditz sí. Además, él es su hermano. Esta misión es suya, no tuya—el príncipe miró a su compañero, sin percibir la decepción en el rostro del adolescente. -Ahora, Raditz. Quiero que mantengas la comunicación de tu scouter activada todo el tiempo que estés en el Planeta Tierra. Quiero oír todo lo que pasa mientras estás allá. ¿Entendido?

Raditz estaba recogiendo su scouter cuando oyó lo que el príncipe dijo. Arrugó el entrecejo e intentó encenderlo. -No lo sé, Vegeta. Mi scouter ha estado actuando extraño desde que estábamos en la Taberna de Uvi. La comunicación fluctúa-.

Él, muy sabiamente, dejó entrever que era culpa de Vegeta que su scouter actuara así.

Suspirando exasperado, Vegeta removió su propio scouter. -Toma el mío entonces. Usaré el tuyo por ahora y que te lo remplacen cuando lleguemos a la base—Vegeta le lanzó a Raditz su scouter verde y éste le lanzó el suyo. Ambos se pusieron sus nuevos dispositivos. -Pensaré en algo para no despertar las sospechas de Freezer por tu partida. Ahora vete y tráeme a Kakarotto-.

-Sí, Vegeta—dijo Raditz sonriendo entusiasmado mientras se dirigía a su nave. Trunks continuó viendo a su padre, sin embargo estaba usando su agudo sentido del oído para escuchar cualquier comando de voz útil que Raditz pudiera usar, para él usarlo también…

-Y en lo que respecta a _ti—_dijo Vegeta regresando con Trunks. Manteniendo la vista en el dispositivo negro que tenía en sus manos, presionando algunas teclas. El adolescente miró sutilmente a Raditz, quien estaba subiendo a su nave. Cuando vio de nuevo al príncipe, había un holograma de un planeta flotando sobre el dispositivo que tenía en la mano.

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido al ver el planeta verde y azul que rotaba lentamente entre él y su padre. -¿Qué es eso?

-Rithica, el planeta en el que estamos—explicó Vegeta. Presionó otro botón y el holograma del planeta perdió todo el terreno repentinamente. Ahora era una esfera azul dividida con líneas cuadriculadas blancas. El príncipe alzó una mano y presionó su dedo índice al holograma. En ese instante, un punto parpadeante rojo apareció. -Este punto es donde nos encontramos ahora—con el dedo dividió el planeta perfectamente a la mitad. Una línea titilante verde apareció donde había tocado el holograma. La mitad norte del planeta es mía. Tú vas a ir al sur, muchacho—apuntó fuera del holograma, detrás de Trunks. -El sur está por allá. Avísame cuando hayas terminado a través del dispositivo de comunicación de tu scouter-.

Trunks asintió, aun cuando muy en el fondo sabía que en realidad no iba a participar en esa purga. -Seguro, Vegeta…-.

La voz del adolescente fue descendiendo cuando su sensible oído captó lo que Raditz decía. -Establecer destino al Planeta Tierra, galaxia #7, sector sur-.

Entonces escuchó el ahora familiar sonido de la nave poniéndose en marcha. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué coño? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir? Estaba vagamente consciente de que Vegeta seguía hablando, pero él miraba distraídamente a otra parte, pensando si debía esperar o no hasta que éste estuviera fuera de vista para intentar seguir el ejemplo de Raditz. Quizá si su padre no había establecido el destino ya, él podía establecerlo sin requerir una sobrees-

Vegeta golpeó violentamente a Trunks en la cara con el dispositivo electrónico, rompiéndolo en pedazos en el proceso. La cabeza del adolescente se inclinó a un lado y dio un paso atrás, un hilillo de sangre por un corte profundo comenzó a bajar cerca de su ojo derecho.

-Presta atención, muchacho. Odio tener que explicar las cosas dos veces—gruñó Vegeta con tono mordaz. Trunks observó a su padre pero no dijo nada, aguantándose la cólera que le recorría. Su rabia se disipó rápidamente cuando sintió el ki de éste descender luego de darle el golpe. El príncipe cerró los ojos tronándose el cuello, sus músculos y rostro se tensaron. El padre miró nuevamente al hijo, con ojos distantes mientras cedía el dolor. Le costó mucho no mostrarse preocupado mientras su padre continuaba. -Entonces, si te tropiezas con alguien le preguntas si está con los Tsufuru antes de hacer algo. Si lo están, avísame inmediatamente y no los dejes ir. Yo iré donde estés y manejaré la situación personalmente-.

-¿Y si no están con los Tsufuru?

-Mátalos—dijo Vegeta con toda tranquilidad.

-Lo siento, pero yo no…—Trunks frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. -Es sólo que, está _mal-._

Vegeta abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo, pensando por unos segundos. Finalmente, miró a Trunks con una seriedad que le dio escalofríos al adolescente. -Mira muchacho. Freezer va a vender este planeta en el Mercado Galáctico después de que lo purguemos. ¿Sabes qué va a hacer si consigue sobrevivientes?

Trunks negó lentamente con la cabeza, sabiendo que no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Los hombres que puedan pelear se unirán a la armada, si se rehúsan, morirán. Las mujeres y niñas se convertirán en esclavas sexuales del alto mando, usadas y asesinadas una vez hayan cumplido su propósito. Los niños se unirán a la armada y serán criados en ella—Vegeta apretó los puños con fuerza, luego cruzó los brazos, sus ojos se llenaron del odio con el que había estado creciendo y supurando toda su vida. -Ahora, no sé en qué tipo de mundo mimado creciste, pero es _este _mundo, muchacho, la muerte es mejor alternativa que todo lo que acabo de decirte. Haz lo que digo y comunícate conmigo cuando hayas terminado. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Trunks intentó hablar, pero estaba pasándola muy mal intentando encontrar las palabras. Hasta ahora, todo estaba tan claro para él. Lo bueno y lo malo, el negro y el blanco. Toda su vida había sido criado sabiendo que matar estaba mal. Matar era lo que hacían los androides, no él. Sólo los villanos mataban. Sí, había matado en el último planeta que estuvo, pero lo había hecho para salvar su pellejo. Necesitaba seguir con vida para salvar su mundo. Pero después de escuchar la suerte por la que pasarían los que dejara sobrevivir ¿Cómo podía la muerte _no _ser una clemencia? La cabeza le daba vueltas, sus Valores Morales estaban boca abajo.

Vegeta sonrió cuando vio al adolescente perdido en sus pensamientos. La única verdad que le había dicho a Trunks era la suerte de los hombres que sobrevivían a las purgas. Las mujeres y niños eran asesinados casi siempre de inmediato porque Freezer los consideraba inútiles. Los únicos niños varones que se habían unido al ejército eran los hijos de los soldados (se unían por defecto, sin importar la opinión de sus padres al respecto; otra razón por la que nunca tendría hijos) o aquellos que mostraran un extraordinario potencial para ser grandes guerreros, tanto que el villano no los podía dejar pasar.

Como él.

Pero el mestizo no lo sabía. Si se requerían algunas mentiras para romperlo más rápido, entonces sería un precio bajo que pagar.

-Entonces, tú tienes el sur y yo el norte. Comunícate si hallas a los Tsufuru. Si no los consigues, entonces avísame cuando hayas terminado.

-Pero, como voy a saber si…—las palabras de Trunks se cortaron cuando vio a Vegeta marcharse. -…si alguien miente y dice que es un Tsufuru sólo para vivir—terminó suspirando. El adolescente se quitó el cabello lavanda del rostro, mirando hacia su nave. Oh, estaba tentado a escapar…

Echó un vistazo hacia la dirección a la que Vegeta se había ido y decidió quedarse lo suficiente para asegurarse de que su padre venciera su envenenamiento. Con él acá, el príncipe sólo tendría que purgar la mitad del planeta y eso significaba que podía obtener ayuda más rápido. El adolescente miró la nave otra vez. Técnicamente, tenía mucho tiempo.

Podía permitirse esperar un poco más.

Trunks entonces se marchó corriendo entre la jungla, en dirección opuesta a Vegeta. No había corrido una milla cuando sintió que iba a sofocarse por el calor intenso. Era completamente abrumador y le hacía preguntarse cuánto calor haría si no estuviese bajo la sombra de los árboles azules. Se mantuvo en movimiento, eludiendo arbustos y árboles y deseando tener su espada. Podría simplemente haberse abierto camino.

Casi una hora después, por fin había salido de la jungla. Misericordiosamente, el calor había descendido pero estaba un poco mejor para cuando comenzó a caminar. Frunció el ceño mientras veía el espacio abierto en el que se encontraba ahora, frente a él había extensiones infinitas de grama verde. Miró hacia el cielo y se sorprendió cuando vio que Rithica tenía dos soles.

Ahora el calor cobraba mayor sentido. Mirando el uniforme negro que vestía, decidió que debía quitárselo.

Estaba poniéndose nuevamente su armadura negra sobre el pecho desnudo cuando sus sentidos repentinamente captaron algo. Miró a la distancia, habiendo sentido un gran poder de pelea pero sólo por un momento. No era su padre, eso lo sabía. Dándose prisa, guardó sus pertenencias debajo de su armadura y tomó su scouter y se lo volvió a colocar.

-¿Vegeta?—preguntó encendiendo el intercomunicador del dispositivo. -¿Vegeta, estás ahí?

Trunks no oyó nada sino estática. Maldiciendo recordó que el scouter de Raditz había estado fallando, decidió ir a verificar él mismo. Le parecía extraño que Vegeta y Nappa no hubiesen captado semejante poder.

Trunks corrió sin parar por dos horas más hasta que la grama finalmente acabó en un gran precipicio, afortunadamente el calor cesó un poco tan pronto como uno de los soles cayó. Se paró al borde del precipicio y se sorprendió cuando vio la ciudad a lo lejos. No era muy grande, pero podía reconocer una ciudad avanzada tecnológicamente cuando la veía. Saltando del borde, bajó deslizándose por la pared del precipicio, balanceándose con facilidad entre la tierra y la roca como si estuviera practicando snowboarding. Una vez que alcanzó la parte inferior, se acercó con indecisión a la ciudad, intentando sentir algo e incluso corriendo su scouter a la vez.

No sintió nada usando ambos.

_Mmm, debe estar desierta…Quién los culparía con semejante calor. _Trunks pensó irritado mientras se acercaba y adentraba a la ciudad, la tierra y la piedra bajo sus pies le dio paso al concreto, y gradualmente a piso pulido y limpio. Pudo ver vehículos futurísticos en lo que parecía una calle, pero el lugar se veía completamente desierto.

Así fue hasta que dio tres pasos por la calle, cuando de repente fue rodeado.

-¡Trimalo!

«_¡Invasor!» _la traducción se mostró en su scouter rojo_._

Trunks alzó ambas manos calmadamente, sin dar otro paso. Había al menos veinte hombres rodeándolo que salieron de la nada. Cada hombre vestía un traje metálico blanco con cascos que los hacían lucir como soldados espaciales. Todos sostenían rifles enormes que parecían futurísticos apuntándole directamente. El adolescente los miró cauteloso, decidiendo que si le disparaban, tendría que matarlos. Podía verlos a los ojos a través del vidrio blindado de sus cascos y se conmocionó por el odio que vio en ellos.

-Si me disparan, les garantizo que lo van a lamentar—les juró con sus ojos llenos de frialdad y su voz mortalmente seria. Esas personas debían ser los tsufuru y habían envenenado a su padre de la manera más cobarde. Trunks estuvo ligeramente impresionado al descubrir que necesitaría una provocación mínima para matarlos a todos.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Vegeta lo había influenciado tanto en tan poco tiempo? No podía ser como su padre… aclarando su garganta, volvió a empezar.

-Si solo pudiésemos hablar, entonces nadie necesitaría morir hoy-.

Todos dieron un paso más hacia él, alzando sus armas y gritando a la vez. Trunks se preparó para moverse cuando repentinamente una voz se oyó en otro idioma. La traducción de inmediato se leyó en el scouter de Trunks.

_«Todos, deténganse ¡AHORA!»_

En un instante, los hombres que rodeaban a Trunks bajaron las armas. Todos miraron cuando una figura solitaria emergió de una edificación alta, caminando por la calle de la ciudad. El adolescente frunció el ceño cuando los hombres se alejaron y sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura que se acercaba. Miró a un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos verdes penetrantes. Estaba vestido informalmente con pantalones azules y un top tipo marcial blanco muy ligero.

-¿Quién eres?—demandó Trunks, bajando las manos y mirando el símbolo gravado en el uniforme del hombre.

-Así que hablas el idioma universal—dijo el hombre con un acento distinto, sonriendo. Abrió los brazos, como si le diera la bienvenida. -Te aseguro muchacho, acá no tienes nada que temer-.

-No respondiste mi pregunta—Trunks repitió. Uno de los hombres a su lado gruñó y levantó su arma, apuntándole al adolescente. Pero el pelirrojo le hizo una señal para que la bajara.

-Bueno, yo pienso que es un poco descortés que vengas a _nuestra _ciudad, con propósitos hostiles, demandando respuestas. ¿No te parece?—dijo el pelirrojo riendo entre dientes.

-Estoy buscando a los Tsufuru-.

-Bueno, acá estamos—dijo el pelirrojo convirtiendo su sonrisa en una risa. -¿En qué podemos servirte, muchacho?

Trunks miró al hombre precavido. Eso era una amenaza, ¿Era una trampa, o este tío estaba de verdad siendo cortés? Moviéndose incómodamente, dijo. -Quiero hablar con un hombre llamado Ares. ¿Está por aquí?

-No. Es mi hermano, y no está en el planeta en este momento. Mi nombre es Miron. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué clase de negocios tienes con mi hermano, muchacho?—preguntó con curiosidad, cruzando los brazos.

Trunks titubeó, antes de decidirse por simplemente hablar con el corazón. La oportunidad estaba en la punta de sus dedos y tenía que tomarla. Podía terminar todo aquí y ahora. Enderezándose, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes, Trunks habló confiada y suavemente.

-Quisiera llegar a un acuerdo con usted y ponerle fin a este conflicto entre Tsufuru y Saiyajin de una vez por todas-.

Miron arqueó una ceja curioso y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron ligeramente. -Bueno, una conversación tan épica no puede ser sostenida aquí ¿cierto muchacho? Vamos, entremos para alejarnos de estos soles—dijo con una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la edificación de donde había salido.

Trunks siguió a Miron echando un vistazo atrás con desconfianza a los hombres. Aun cuando había tropezado con los antiguos enemigos de su pueblo e incluso cuando las palabras de Vegeta "_no confíes en nadie" _retumbaban en sus oídos. Trunks estaba sintiéndose sorprendentemente calmado. Principalmente porque no pensaba que esos sujetos fueran una amenaza para él. No cuando tenía su transformación de Súper Saiyajin bajo la manga.

_«Caballeros, tenemos un invitado» _tradujo el scouter de Trunks mientras entraba tras Miron. Había ocho hombres en la habitación vestidos de blanco, sentados en la mesa redonda. Todos se pusieron de pie al instante cuando vieron que Miron no venía solo.

_«Viste un uniforme saiyajin» _dijo uno de ellos con desdén, observando a Trunks.

_«No es un saiyajin, no tiene cola» _añadió otro. «_Y no tiene cabello negro»_

«_¿Quién es?»_

_«Es un corazón puro» _Miron dijo tranquilamente, con una sonrisa extendiéndose en el rostro que Trunks no pudo ver. El adolescente frunció el ceño, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería con "corazón puro", pero eso pareció relajar el ambiente de la habitación. «_Como les dije, es simplemente un invitado. Me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras con él en privado. Igual tienen otros asuntos que atender. Les sugiero que lo hagan de una vez. Terminaremos nuestra discusión después»_

Todos los hombres lo miraron muy disgustados, pero Miron les asintió y lentamente salieron por la puerta de atrás, Trunks no vio las miradas rencorosas y sospechosas que le dieron. Estaba agradablemente fresco, pero lo que captó su atención fue la gran pantalla empotrada en la pared cercana a la puerta por la que los hombres se estaban retirando. Había una cuadrícula plana del planeta Rithica reflejándose en la pantalla, con datos desplazándose por debajo. Miron se acercó y presionó el dedo en la pantalla, apagándola.

Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Trunks. -Por favor, toma asiento. Jovencito—dijo con amabilidad, señalándole la mesa. Se sentó, alcanzando una jarra llena de un fluido naranja. -¿Quieres una bebida?

-No, gracias—respondió Trunks, tomando asiento también al lado opuesto de la mesa.

-No puedo creer que no sepa tu nombre-.

-No creo habértelo dado-.

Miron rió entre dientes viendo el vaso que se estaba sirviendo. -Muy bien, entonces muchacho. ¿Qué es un nombre después de todo? No necesito saber nada de ti.

-¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Trunks, cruzando los brazos.

-Tu scouter y armadura te delatan—dijo Mirón, reclinándose en su asiento y mirando a Trunks cuidadosamente. -Eres uno de los soldados de Freezer-.

Trunks frunció el ceño. -No por elección-.

Miron sonrió. -No tenía conocimiento de que fuese una elección. Tampoco de que Vegeta estaba enviando a un muchacho a hacer un trabajo de hombres-.

-Te aseguro, amigo, que soy lo suficientemente hombre para matarte a ti y a todos tus hombres en un pestañeo—dijo Trunks calmadamente con un rastro de arrogancia en sus ojos azules.

-De verdad eres uno de los hombres de Vegeta—Miron reflexionó alzando su bebida y girando ligeramente su muñeca. Trunks miró el líquido arremolinándose, recordando al instante a Freezer. -Sólo ellos podrían saber la historia entre mi gente y los saiyajin… y sólo ellos podrían ser tan presumidos como tú—dijo reservado mientras alzaba su vaso para beber.

-Tengo confianza. Confianza de que podemos llegar a una tregua y dar por finiquitado este conflicto. Tu gente no tiene porqué morir, Miron—Trunks dijo con sinceridad, haciendo contacto visual directo con el hermano de Ares. Miron rió entre dientes y terminó de beberse la bebida. Finalmente la dejó sobre la mesa y miró con tranquilidad a Trunks.

-La última vez que verifiqué, era tu líder, el todopoderoso Príncipe Vegeta quien estaba envenenado y muriendo—dijo con desprecio Miron. -Lo tiene bien merecido el cobarde. El universo será un mejor lugar cuando esté muer…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar fue golpeado contra la pantalla que se encontraba en la pared de atrás, ésta se agrietó por el impacto. Trunks se acercó amenazante con los ojos azules ardidos de su propio odio. Miron abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras el adolescente lo tomaba por la garganta.

-¡Es mi PADRE de quien estás hablando y NO es ningún cobarde!—Trunks gruñó furioso. Miron se sorprendió aún más con la repentina confesión. -Estamos aquí para purgar este planeta y debería dejar que los mate a ti y a todo tu pequeño ejército. Estoy intentando ser misericordioso, pero créeme, estoy así de cerca de encargarme de todo esto—dijo despectivo el adolescente.

-Está bien, muchacho, está bien. Vamos a hablar—rogó Miron intentando quitarse la mano de Trunks. Éste gruñó y luego lentamente soltó su agarre. El adolescente dio un paso atrás mientras Miron se agachaba y ponía una mano en la rodilla y con la otra masajeaba su garganta. El tsufuru observó con sus ojos verdes llenos de fuego al joven frente a él.

-No hay nada que hablar. Vas a morir en las manos de mi padre o las de Freezer si no aceptas echar a un lado ese odio. Mi padre no es responsable de que nuestros ancestros hayan expulsado a los tuyos de su planeta de origen. Ese planeta fue destruido hace muchos años y ahora no hay nada que ganar en esta locura salvo mancharse las manos de sangre. Así que deja eso así-.

Miron se puso de pie y apretó los puños. Observó a Trunks quien le regresó la mirada. -¿Qué es lo quieres, muchacho?

-Deja a mi padre y a sus hombres en paz. Hazte de cuenta de que ya están muertos. Imagina que nunca oíste que estaban vivos. No me importa. Sólo detente y déjalos en paz—dijo Trunks con rostro inamovible mientras miraba a Miron directo a sus cautelosos ojos verdes.

-Pides demasiado, muchacho—dijo Miron frunciendo el ceño y viendo hacia la puerta detrás de Trunks. -No puedo verle el beneficio a rendirme en una guerra que estamos preparados para ganar-.

-Es beneficioso seguir con vida—replicó el adolescente. -Le diré a mi padre que te encontré a ti y a tu hermano muertos. Tú y tu gente pueden marcharse antes de que Freezer venda este planeta. Vegeta no te buscará más. Pueden vivir en paz-.

-Una oferta tentadora—Miron admitió, se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando, mirando a Trunks. -Efectivamente, los saiyajin han matado a muchos de los nuestros en batalla… pero ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que mantendrás el acuerdo, muchacho?

-Te aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para convencer a mi padre de esta verdad. ¿Harás lo mismo con tu hermano?

-Puedo—cerró los ojos momentáneamente para meditarlo. Luego continuó -Y lo haré-.

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido -¿En serio?

-Una vida de violencia no es vida—dijo Miron frunciendo el ceño, con las manos ahora tras la espalda y viendo el piso de granito. -He estado rogándole a mi hermano por un final tranquilo, pero él se ha mantenido firme en sus creencias de que los saiyajin nunca mostrarán tanta misericordia. Evidentemente, estaba equivocado. Y la prueba de que lo estaba se presenta nada más y nada menos que en el hijo de Vegeta—miró sobre el hombro al adolescente y sonrió- Supongo que, después de todo, los milagros existen-.

Trunks se relajó visiblemente y sonrió. Le extendió la mano a Miron. -Lo juro por mi vida. Me aseguraré de que Vegeta y sus hombres nunca te molesten, ni a tu gente de nuevo-.

Miron observó la mano de Trunks por unos segundos y luego asintió. -Y yo haré lo mismo con mi hermano. Juntos, podemos darle paz a las generaciones venideras-.

Entonces se acercó y le dio la mano a Trunks.

* * *

Vegeta estaba furioso.

Primero, la mierda de scouter de Raditz no le dejaba establecer un vínculo de comunicación con el del muchacho, así que ignoraba completamente su paradero y lo que estaba haciendo. Y segundo, no había encontrado a los Tsufuru en la mitad norte del planeta. Había interrogado, intimidado y asesinado a los nativos, quemando a algunos vivos para obtener respuestas. Pero nadie parecía saber de qué demonios estaba hablando cuando los mencionaba.

Y luego estaba el veneno que estaba comenzando a causar estragos con su ki. Cuando destruyó el último pueblo que encontró, le tomó una extraordinaria suma de esfuerzo reunir la energía necesaria para disparar a matar.

Era innecesario decir que cuando finalmente llegó al claro donde estaban sus naves no vio señales del muchacho, no estaba de buen humor. Arrugó el entrecejo y observó su nave que aún seguía donde había aterrizado. En ese momento, podía simplemente declararlo muerto y abandonarlo.

Vegeta estaba a punto de recostarse contra un árbol para descansar, el pecho le quemaba con cada respiración que tomaba, cuando un adolescente de cabello lavanda aterrizó. El muchacho cayó de cuclillas frente al príncipe, quien de inmediato dio un paso atrás, alzando la mano derecha con la palma extendida hacia el muchacho. Gruñó impacientemente cuando vio quien era y la bajó.

-¡Casi te mato, muchacho estúpido! ¿Encontraste a los Tsufuru?—demandó Vegeta bruscamente. Trunks se puso de pie, frunciendo mientras observaba a su padre. Había regresado, pero estaba perdido. Finalmente, había decidido intentar dirigirse al área donde se encontraba la energía de Vegeta, pero estaba demasiado débil. Había tenido éxito con la distancia pero ahora estaba parado frente a él y no podía negar cuan debilitado estaba por el veneno. El príncipe nuevamente estaba cubierto de sangre por la purga que acababa de finiquitar, pero, al menos, no parecía ser la suya.

-Encontré su paradero—dijo finalmente Trunks, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado. -Pero Ares y sus hombres estaban masacrados cuando llegué. No quedó ninguno-.

Vegeta aulló enojado con la noticia. Ahora incluso los dioses le estaban quitando su venganza. ¿Es que _nada_ podía hacerse a su manera? -¡MALDITA SEA!—gritó quitándose el scouter y arrojándolo al suelo, luego lo pisó rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Trunks dio un paso atrás con un pequeño rastro de indecisión y pesar brotándole al ver la reacción de Vegeta. El adolescente había estado tan orgulloso por haber disipado la situación con los tsufuru sin que se derramara sangre, que no había tomado en cuenta lo que se _suponía _iba a pasar. Si no hubiese sido enviado a este tiempo, entonces Vegeta habría purgado este planeta solo. Indudablemente habría encontrado y matado a todos los tsufuru.

_No, hice lo correcto. _Trunks pensó con convicción. Perdonarles la vida a todos esos hombres y dejarlos vivir en paz era lo correcto. Su madre estaría orgullosa de él, igualmente Gohan.

-Está bien, Vegeta—dijo Trunks esforzándose por calmar a su padre irritado. -Ahora lo más importante debería ser conseguir a alguien que te examine y extraiga ese veneno-.

Vegeta se llevó una mano a la nariz y se pellizcó el puente mientras caminaba furioso de un lado al otro, con la cola ondeando. -Al carajo con el veneno, muchacho. Tenemos que llegar a Liyana y purgarlo—le dio una mirada fulminante a Trunks y estrechó los ojos. -¿Mataste a todos los que se toparon contigo, correcto?

-Sí—respondió Trunks automáticamente. Dejando por fuera el hecho de que no se había topado con nadie a excepción de Miron y sus hombres. El adolescente frunció el ceño mientras observaba el paso continuo de su padre. -Pero el reporte arrojado más temprano decía que los Liyaneses iban a ser una fuerza a considerar. Deberías tener tu máximo poder cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos-.

Vegeta se detuvo, luego asintió lentamente de acuerdo. El muchacho estaba en lo correcto. Necesitaba un scouter nuevo de todas maneras. El príncipe gruñó y caminó hacia su nave. Trunks suspiró y siguió su ejemplo.

La puerta se cerró con un siseo y Vegeta cerró los ojos suspirando aliviado. Estaba bañado en sudor y estaba más exhausto de lo que podía admitir. Se agarró el pecho e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se inclinó hacia adelante.

Trunks lanzó su scouter a un lado tan pronto como se sentó en su propia nave, sin molestarse en echar un vistazo. Si iban a regresar a la base, entonces Vegeta tendría que ir a uno de esos tanques de agua. Mientras estaba en uno, podía marcharse rumbo a la Tierra sabiendo que su padre estaría bien.

-Oye, Vegeta, ¿Vamos a regresar a la base?—el adolescente esperó una respuesta, pero se llenó de preocupación cuando sintió el ki de Vegeta debilitarse aún más y no obtuvo respuesta. Intentó asomarse por la ventana pero no podía ver la nave de Vegeta desde donde estaba. Se inclinó para abrir la puerta y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Vegeta abrió un ojo ante la pregunta que oyó por el sistema de sonido. Ignoró al adolescente, enfocándose en olvidarse del dolor. Abrió la boca para ordenarle al muchacho que cerrara la maldita boca cuando sus sentidos registraron que algo estaba verdaderamente mal. Frunció el ceño, esnifó un poco. ¿Qué coño era ese olor? Mirando alrededor obtuvo la respuesta en forma de un pequeño dispositivo negro al lado de los controles.

Con una luz roja titilando.

-¡Oh mier…-

Antes de que pudiera finalizar la palabra, el dispositivo explotó.

Trunks fue arrojado fuera de su nave y lanzado contra un árbol antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cayó al suelo con dureza e instintivamente se dio la vuelta para levantarse, gritó cuando un dolor horrible por el movimiento en su espalda y piernas lo atravesó. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que sus piernas estaban quemadas y bañadas en sangre. Una de sus piernas estaba completamente malograda, un gran pedazo de metal de la nave estaba incrustado a un lado de su rodilla. De inmediato lo agarró, se mordió el labio inferior y lo sacó. Respiró con dificultad y se tiró de espaldas en el suelo nuevamente. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar agonizante. Apenas podía moverse. Echando un vistazo alrededor, vio algunos árboles azules quemándose mientras perdía y recuperaba la vista.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente, se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir a Vegeta.

El terror de ese conocimiento le dio las fuerzas para moverse. Gateó hasta las naves usando sólo sus brazos. Avanzó únicamente unos metros hasta que se agotó. Exhaló entre dientes, con la cara contra el suelo y los ojos cerrados. Nunca se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida.

El adolescente finalmente decidió mandar todo a la mierda. Haciendo acopio de toda su energía, tomo un puñado de tierra y su ki explotó convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyajin. Con fuerza recién encontrada continuó gateando, dejando atrás un rastro de sangre mientras finalmente se acercaba al cráter donde estaba la nave de su padre. Trunks medio rodó y cayó dentro del cráter.

El adolescente aguantó el grito que sus pulmones le exigían, su cuerpo estaba temblando descontroladamente por la agonía y el terror cuando finalmente vio a Vegeta en los restos de lo que era su nave.

-No…esto no puede estar pasando…—susurró, dándole la vuelta al cuerpo inerte de su padre. Trunks se sentó a su lado, olvidando por completo su dolor físico cuando vio el horrible estado en el que estaba su padre. El lado derecho de Vegeta estaba gravemente quemado, desde su rostro hasta sus piernas, su uniforme estaba quemado hasta llegar a su carne. Su armadura rota y en pedazos. La otra mitad de su cuerpo estaba bañada en sangre y esta vez, definitivamente era suya.

Trunks bajó una mano temblorosa y gentilmente presionó dos de sus dedos en el cuello, aguantando las náuseas por el olor a carne quemada y sangre, tratando de sentir el pulso, pero no podía mantener su mano tranquila el tiempo suficiente. En un intento desesperado por despertarlo, cogió a Vegeta por lo que quedaba de su armadura y lo zarandeó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El adolescente tomó una de las manos de su padre y la apretó con fuerza. Una luz brillante y dorada resplandeció y rodeó sus manos inmediatamente. Se acostó a su lado, descansando su frente contra el cuello ensangrentado del príncipe mientras le daba todo lo que tenía: su infusión de Ki con poder de súper saiyajin.

Después de un minuto de transferirle su ki. No sintió ningún cambio.

Trunks finalmente rompió en llanto, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre de Vegeta. Había fallado, Esto era su culpa y su padre había pagado el precio final. Había ido al pasado para salvar su mundo y no había hecho nada excepto matar a su propio padre.

-Te quiero y lo siento tanto, padre—dijo ahogado en llanto, su cuerpo devanado por sus lágrimas y dolor mientras perdía su transformación. No notó los ojos de Vegeta parpadeando, luchando por recuperar la conciencia.

-Bueno ¿No les parece una escena conmovedora?

Trunks abrió los ojos aún pegado a Vegeta, reconociendo esa voz. Débilmente levantó la cabeza y vio a Miron sonriendo parado al borde del cráter con los brazos cruzados. Y no estaba solo. Rodeando todo el borde del cráter estaban sus hombres vestidos con armaduras blancas, sosteniendo las mismas armas, apuntándole directamente a él.

-¡Mentiroso de mierda!—Trunks bulló furioso. -¡Tú nos hiciste esto!

-Bueno, no quiero tomar _todo _el crédito, pero… está bien. Tomaré todo el crédito—Miron dijo riéndose. -Lo siento muchacho. Nosotros sembramos los explosivos mientras ustedes nos buscaban, pero si nos hubieses matado, nunca los hubiésemos detonado. Qué bueno que pudimos atrapar al mono puro y misericordioso—dijo con una sonrisa cruel y siniestra.

-¡Tú, tu hermano y todos tus hombres van a morir por lo que le han hecho a mi padre!—Trunks gritó no dándose cuenta que Vegeta había abierto un ojo, conmocionado con las palabras del muchacho. El príncipe intentó hablar, pero no pudo. ¿Padre? ¿Él? Imposible… era imposible…su vista se desvaneció y cayó inconsciente antes de que pudiera darle sentido, claudicó ante el dolor.

-Lo siento muchacho, pero no tengo hermano. Yo _soy _Ares, el hombre que estabas buscando ¿qué importancia tiene un nombre, verdad?—dijo con una risa perversa.

-Maldita serpiente mentirosa—siseó Trunks, mientras Ares hacía un ademán con sus dedos para que lo rodearan.

-Tráiganlos. Vegeta y el próximo heredero al Trono de los Saiyajin no morirán tan fácilmente—dijo Ares con una sonrisa. Trunks intentó transformarse en Súper Saiyajin pero no pudo. Estaba debilitado y le había pasado la poca fuerza que le quedaba a su padre.

Trunks hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió algo puntiagudo pegarle justo en el cuello. Cayó de espaldas al lado de Vegeta, se tocó el cuello y extrajo una aguja. Al instante se sintió somnoliento, su visión se oscureció y su cuerpo se hizo increíblemente pesado. Lo último que escuchó antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad vino de Ares:

-Debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad…

* * *

NT: Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles a todos, especialmente a Oscurita XuXu, por sus reviews.

29/02/2012


	9. Frente a Frente

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Capítulo 09: **Frente a Frente.

* * *

Debió matar al maldito mestizo cuando se le presentó la oportunidad.

Vegeta observó al muchacho tirado en el suelo por su ojo izquierdo, el derecho lo tenía cerrado por la quemadura. Estaba sentado, apoyado a una pared de piedra fría, respiraba con irregularidad. El dolor que sentía apenas era soportable, pero no tenía nada que ver con las severas quemaduras en la parte derecha de su cuerpo o el veneno que corría por sus venas el cual le dificultaba cada respiración.

Su dolor tenía más que ver con el collar sujeto con firmeza alrededor de su cuello. Instintivamente, había intentado tirar de esa cosa humillante apenas se despertó, sólo para ser recompensado con una carga de alto voltaje que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La descarga lo había hecho convulsionar de una manera que en su lugar, casi añoró una de las palizas de Freezer. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que también tenía esclavas de metal sujetas a las muñecas y tobillos.

Determinado a escapar, luego había intentado disparar una descarga de ki para salir de la prisión donde se encontraba, sólo para darse cuenta de que las esclavas de metal estaban drenándole la energía. Enfurecido por la meticulosidad de su enemigo, había hecho un último intento. Habiendo fallado todo lo demás, decidió sencillamente usar las manos y golpear la pared de piedra hasta hacerla polvo. _Esa _idea había dado como resultado tres nudillos destrozados en su ya dañada mano derecha, y otra ronda de alto voltaje que lo hizo colapsar impotentemente en el suelo, para añadirle sal a la herida, no le había hecho ni una abolladura a la pared. Parecía que no era piedra después de todo.

Demasiado debilitado para intentarlo otra vez y sin saber qué más hacer, ahora estaba sentado supurando de odio por el muchacho frente a él.

El orgulloso príncipe se rehusaba a creer que había fallado, pero no había otra explicación, el muchacho se veía como él y su edad no dejaba espacio para dudas. Después de todo, había sólo tres (tal vez cuatro) saiyajin de sangre pura vivos para cuando fue concebido. ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes! ¿Y cómo pudo haber fallado? Siempre había sido tan cuidadoso para evitar tener vástagos, pero…

Ahora tenía un hijo. Ahora había un heredero al trono Saiyajin. Era impresionante, increíble, imposible…

…exasperante. Hijo suyo o no, Vegeta iba a hacerlo pagar por poner en peligro su vida. Él fue el generoso, misericordioso y malditamente idiota que casi los mata. No sólo pagaría por eso, sino también por haber aparecido en su vida. Si por un segundo pensó que sólo porque se había fornicado a alguna perra hace mucho tiempo iba recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, el imbécil se encontraría con otra cosa…

Trunks gruñó, sintiendo como si estuviese nadando en un océano de agua negra y espesa mientras lentamente volvía en sí. Levantó una mano despacio, llevándosela al pecho para buscar confort en su cadena. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando no la sintió. Forzándose a abrir los ojos, miró hacia el techo, desorientado y preguntándose dónde estaba. Despacio volteó hacia un lado, sin darse cuenta de que su padre estuvo mirándolo fijamente todo ese tiempo. Se quitó el cabello lavanda sudoroso del rostro y vio hacia abajo con la ojos nublados. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió su corazón romperse.

Su armadura, su cadena, el antídoto.

Ya no estaban.

Un sonido ahogado de conmoción y desesperación salió de su garganta al ver su piel desnuda. Lo habían desvestido y dejado solamente con sus pantalones rotos y sangrientos y botas blancas. Levantó ambas manos mirando la banda gruesa de metal alrededor de sus muñecas. Desesperadamente, intentó agarrar una para arrancársela.

Trunks volvió a caer al suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando las gruesas esclavas descargaron voltaje a todo lo largo de su cuerpo y estaba seguro de que iba a matarlo. Fue incapaz de detener los espasmos que avanzaban por su ser. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero no pudo.

Por primera vez en su vida deseó sencillamente morir. Cualquier cosa para escapar de esa tortura. Cualquier cosa para escapar de ese fracaso.

Vegeta se llevó la rodilla derecha al pecho, descansando su antebrazo sobre ella. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared viendo con su ojo bueno como Trunks se retorcía de agonía con fría indiferencia. Sabía que eso pasaría, pero no le había importado prevenir al muchacho. Había intentado mostrarle al joven mestizo cómo sobrevivir en su mundo cruel, pero él no quiso escucharlo.

En lo que a él respectaba, podía aprender a la mala.

Por fin, la descarga misericordiosamente se detuvo, Trunks tomó aire, dándose la vuelta y llevándose una mano al corazón como para asegurarse de que aún latía. Sus dientes tiritaban involuntariamente. Había una banda alrededor de su cuello y tobillos y cada una liberó un voltaje que debió haberlo matado.

Una risa cruel y tenebrosa se oyó.

-Casi parecías un pez fuera del agua, muchacho. —remarcó Vegeta, con la voz más áspera de lo habitual. -Le doy a tu fracaso un nueve de diez. -

Trunks de inmediato miró hacia Vegeta claramente conmocionado. ¿Cómo no había notado que su padre estaba en la habitación con él?

-Es-es-es-tás vi-vi-vivo. —Trunks farfulló, a la vez, un aluvión de emociones lo recorrió cuando miró boquiabierto a Vegeta. Alivio, admiración, júbilo y finalmente, una profunda preocupación. Apenas podía sentir su ki y eso que estaban en la misma habitación, separados por no más de tres metros. En absoluto era una buena señal…

Vegeta gruñó moviendo la cabeza a la izquierda y dándole a Trunks una vista de su perfil. El adolescente se estremeció cuando vio la piel abrasada de su padre. Vegeta escupió sangre y luego gruñó amenazantemente. -No gracias a ti, mestizo. —dijo con desdén.

Trunks se arrastró hasta la pared, incapaz de flexionar su rodilla derecha por el fragmento incrustado. Se corrió y sentó de espaldas a la pared de frente a Vegeta. Como él, su padre estaba semidesnudo, sólo con el pantalón azul y botas blancas. El saiyajin mayor lucía completamente arruinado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras y sangre.

Pero si Vegeta estaba sintiendo dolor, no lo demostraba.

Y él tampoco lo haría. Aspirando profundamente en un intento por detener los espasmos, Trunks echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No necesitaba ser un soldado experimentado para darse cuenta de que eran prisioneros. No sabía si era la comprensión de su situación o el frío de la habitación, pero se le puso la piel de gallina. A su derecha e izquierda de Vegeta, había barrotes metálicos en lugar de una pared. Unidas a la roca del techo al suelo.

Vegeta vio lo que Trunks estaba observando y bufó. -Anda, inténtalo. Sácate de dudas. —gruñó con la voz irradiante de odio. Como si acentuara su amenaza, una corriente azul visible se acumuló en varios barrotes con un siseo mortal.

Trunks se devanó los sesos pensando en algo para luego espetar -Podríamos intentar explo-

-Absorben el ki, —interrumpió Vegeta, levantando una mano para mostrarle las esclavas de metal en sus muñecas. -si no lo hicieran, me habría asegurado de que jamás te despertaras. —gruñó. -Estúpido, imbécil. Te _ordené _explícitamente que mataras a todos los que se cruzaran en tu camino. Pero no lo hiciste ¿Verdad? —exigió ásperamente. Trunks arrugó el entrecejo y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. -Ser misericordioso y blando te lleva a la muerte. Eres patético, muchacho. Una desgracia para nuestra herencia y la línea real. -

Trunks parpadeó y lentamente levantó la cabeza, tenía la boca seca. ¿Vegeta sabía? ¿Cómo?

-¿…línea real? —susurró.

Vegeta torció el labio con desprecio. -No te hagas el idiota, —siseó entre dientes. -Ya estoy informado de nuestra…_relación. —_espetó las palabras con amargura, mirando a Trunks con menosprecio. Refunfuñó y vio como otro torrente azul de electricidad siseaba entre los barrotes de su prisión.

-Cómo has llegado a nacer es el misterio más grande de todos los tiempos, muchacho. Nunca quise descendencia…y mucho menos a un mestizo indeciso, bondadoso y sin cola como _tú_. -

Las duras palabras resonaron en el ambiente y Trunks las sintió ensordecedoras aun cuando Vegeta no había alzado su tono de voz. El adolescente había experimentado mucho dolor en su devastada línea de tiempo, pero nada comparado con oír la voz fría y el flagrante rechazo de su padre. Volvió a mirar el suelo, asegurándose de que no se manifestara en forma de lágrimas el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Estaría condenado si dejaba que Vegeta pensara aun peor de él, pero nunca se había sentido tan devastado y avergonzado de sí mismo. Aun cuando la muerte de Gohan había sido tan desmoralizante como la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, él no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte de su mentor; aquí, sin embargo, había fracasado miserablemente en resguardar su máquina del tiempo, el antídoto para la enfermedad de Gokú y ahora, su propio nacimiento en esta línea de tiempo. Casi le había costado su vida y la de su padre también.

Y después, para ponerle la guinda a la tarta, Vegeta sabía quién era e igual lo aborrecía. Había crecido idolatrando a un hombre que pensaba que él era una desgracia para su sangre real.

En ese momento, Trunks no podía estar más de acuerdo. Por qué ¿_Por qué _no había matado a los tsufuru cuando se cruzó en sus caminos?¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido al pensar que podían cambiar para mejor?

-Padre. Lo sien-

-No me llames así. —Vegeta gruñó, enlazando cada sílaba con una amenaza silenciosa y mortal.

-Lo siento. —Trunks finalizó, sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

Vegeta no se molestó en responder. Su pecho albergaba una intensa presión que le hacía difícil el hablar. Tenía asuntos en qué pensar más importantes que el muchacho que estaba encerrado con él, por ejemplo, cómo coño se suponía que iba a salir de ese desastre con los tsufuru. Había subestimado su inteligencia y ahora estaba atrapado. El tiempo era esencial, cada momento que pasaba se sentía más débil. Su fuerza se desvanecía y no sabía cómo detenerlo. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado por fuera, por dentro estaba puesto en apuros gracias al veneno en su sangre.

Maldijo al muchacho por estar ahí. Vegeta quería caminar cerca de los barrotes para ver qué tan fuerte estaba la electricidad. Si no era debilitante, podía usar el poco de poder que le quedaba para intentar arrancarlas. Aunque no estaba seguro si podría soportarlo. Esa duda lo mantenía sentado allí. A pesar de que le importaba una mierda el muchacho el hecho era que: su hijo era más fuerte que él. Y su orgullo se rehusaba a ponerse en riesgo mostrando debilidad frente a él.

Vio algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo y frunció el ceño cuando notó que el adolescente alzó una de las palmas de su mano hacia los barrotes ¿Qué pensaba ese idiota, que le estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que el metal drenaba el ki? Si fuera tan fácil, él ya lo habría hecho.

_Muchacho estúpido _pensó Vegeta airado mientras Trunks cerraba los ojos y se enfocaba. _¿Qué cree que está…_

El ojo bueno de Vegeta se abrió a más no poder cuando vio un débil resplandor amarillo alrededor de la mano de su hijo. ¿Cuán poderoso era ese muchacho? Observaba con estupor mientras Trunks apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, pero la energía se disipó antes de que pudiera reunir la cantidad necesaria. Trunks siseó frustrado, bajando la mano y golpeando su puño con furia en el suelo.

-¡Maldición, casi! —gruñó.

Vegeta resopló. -No tienes disciplina ni enfoque… eres patético. -

Trunks volteó y miró a su padre a los ojos. Muy rápidamente estaba aprendiendo qué era lo que Vegeta respetaba: Poder y Fuerza. Y él tenía ambos en abundancia. Quizás nunca se ganaría su cariño, pero estaría condenado si no se ganaba al menos su respeto. Y no había mejor momento que el actual.

-No soy patético, Pa-, Vegeta. De hecho…—aspiró profundamente y luego admitió. -Yo podría ser el individuo más poderoso del universo. -

Vegeta arqueó una ceja desinteresado e incrédulo. -¿De verdad?

-De verdad. -

Vegeta abrió la boca para responder pero en su lugar tosió ásperamente. El rostro de Trunks cambió a uno de preocupación cuando vio que su padre tosió sangre. El príncipe áspera e impacientemente se la limpió, exhalando desesperado por su propia debilidad. El adolescente quiso preguntar si estaba bien ¿Pero para qué? Evidentemente no lo estaba y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

E incluso si así fuese, dudaba que Vegeta lo dejaría.

-Aun si fuera verdad, —dijo Vegeta finalmente con desprecio -tu fuerza no te salvará. —Apoyó la cabeza a la pared y cerró su ojo bueno. Estaba sudando profusamente, su cuerpo ocupándose inexorablemente de sanar. No era la primera vez que la muerte se arrastraba poco a poco hacia él, aunque era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría.

La cabeza le martilleaba, necesitaba idear un plan, tenía que pensar. Estrategia. Necesitaba una. Arrugando las cejas, pensó en la última vez que Freezer lo había arrojado a un calabozo de la nave. ¿Cuántos días había estado encerrado? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta?

-Ya que no podemos explotar esto para salir de aquí ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Trunks, rompiendo el silencio. Seguramente su padre idearía un plan para salir de ésta.

Vegeta refunfuñó agitado por haber perdido el hilo de ideas. -Es lo que intento pensar, muchacho. -

Desafortunadamente para el príncipe saiyajin, Trunks era un adolescente e hijo de su madre. Aunque maduro para su edad, el silencio de la habitación era insoportable para él. Continuó impertérrito, Frunciendo pensativo -Tal vez podamos llamarlos. -

-¿Llamar a quién, muchacho? ¿A las malditas Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu? —Vegeta chasqueó airadamente, abriendo el ojo para mirar a Trunks. El adolescente arrugó el entrecejo cuando éste escupió sangre nuevamente, preocupándolo más.

-No, me refiero a llamar a las Tsufuru, Si podemos hacer que entren, podemos matarlos y salir de aquí.

Vegeta observó a Trunks sin comprender, preguntándose si el castigo por sus malos actos fue haber sido maldecido con un idiota como hijo. Después de un rato, suspiró. Alzando la mano, se frotó ambos ojos con dos dedos, aun cuando dolía horrores tocar el que estaba quemado. Ahora, estar encerrado en esa prisión con el muchacho estaba haciendo la muerte lucir como una alternativa atractiva.

-_Primero, _muchacho, todo lo que tienen que hacer es dirigir la electricidad a través de estas esclavas de metal y estaremos incapacitados. Y _segundo_, incluso si llegamos a escapar…—se quedó callado. Volteó para mirar los barrotes y los músculos cercanos a su maxilar comenzaron a tiritar rítmicamente.

Pese a que no vociferaría semejante inquietud, Vegeta no estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de convencer a Freezer de no matarlo por haber sido capturado por los pusilánimes tsufuru. Después de todo, él había apoyado y visto como la maldita lagartija mataba sin misericordia a sus soldados "favoritos" desde hacía años por los errores más triviales. El fracaso era una de las cosas más inaceptables para el tirano.

En el mejor de los casos, perdería el rango que ganó con tanto esfuerzo en el ejército y sería enviado para "fortalecerse" –tirado a un calabozo por semanas con torturas y hambre como las únicas compañías que podía mantener.

Y en el peor, el bastardo le daría finalmente la paliza que finalizaría esa miserable existencia a la que llamaba vida.

Pero sólo si los tsufuru y su veneno no lo mataban antes.

La oscuridad comenzó a colarse por su sentido de la vista y la primera chispa de desesperanza se coló en su alma. Se la enjugó tercamente mientras Trunks continuaba hablando.

-Es Freezer ¿Verdad? —preguntó Trunks, observando cuidadosamente a su padre. Vegeta no respondió, tenía el rostro inexpresivo mientras veía los barrotes de su nueva prisión. El adolescente frunció el ceño. -Puedo destruirlo, sé que puedo. Soy mucho más fuerte que él. -

Vegeta volteó la mirada. -Tonto, tienes fuerza, pero eso no es nada sin experiencia en tácticas de combate. Además no tienes instinto asesino. No eres rival para Freezer ahora, muchacho. —dijo intentando sonar indiferente. En su lugar se oía exhausto.

-No sabes cuan poderoso soy. —Trunks se jactó arrogantemente. -Te lo aseguro, Freezer es el único que será derrotado. -

Vegeta frunció el ceño ¿Por qué coño se estaba molestando? El muchacho era un tonto, terco y arrogante empecinado en aprenderlo todo a la difícil. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Que te mate entonces. Ya verás si me importa. Me ahorrará la molestia de hacerlo. -

Un silencio pesado se estableció entre ellos después de eso, para el alivio de Vegeta. El único sonido era el siseo ocasional de la corriente eléctrica que corría por los barrotes de la prisión. Trunks miraba al suelo, el cabello lavanda le caía en el rostro mientras se preguntaba dónde todo se había tornado tan mal. De vez en cuando observaba a su padre. Vegeta estaba enfocado en los barrotes con una determinación que hacía ver su debilidad física casi irrelevante.

Trunks volvió a mirar el suelo, examinando la muñeca que Vegeta le había roto. Estaba decolorada, pero no le dolía. La tocó suavemente, siendo cuidadoso de no tocar las esclavas de metal. Puso mala cara. -¿Tienes idea de cómo podemos salir de aquí?

Vegeta exhaló por la nariz, cerrando su ojo. El dolor le estaba causando migraña, no lo dejaba pensar correctamente y el incesante parloteo del muchacho no estaba ayudando. Ahora, todo lo que deseaba era dormir. Por supuesto, eso estaba completamente fuera de discusión. Sacudió la cabeza, esforzándose en abrir su ojo bueno. Enfocarse era la clave. Alguien vendría eventualmente, lo sabía. Sabía por experiencia que los captores se divertían perversamente viendo a sus cautivos impotentes.

Y cuando lo hicieran, él iba a estar listo.

-Digo, tal vez si ideamos algo juntos. -

-Mmm, _ideamos . _—Vegeta dijo en tono burlón. -No estamos en tu casa de rosa, muchacho. Déjame las ideas a mí. -

Trunks gruñó indignado por la insinuación que su padre hizo. -Mi vida no fue de rosa, fue dura, Había dos monstruos que destruyeron todo, persiguiéndome constantemente. -

-Ay pobrecito muchacho, tuvo que afrontar una vida de privaciones. —Vegeta dijo con desdén, enervado.

Trunks exhaló por la nariz, frustrado ¿Por qué su padre era tan complicado? ¿Y cómo diablos su madre, de entre tanta gente, pudo atravesar esas paredes que encerraban al hombre que era en realidad?

-Sólo estoy diciendo que tampoco tuve una fácil, eso es todo. -

-Evítame el dramón, muchacho. No quiero oírlo. -

-¿No sientes siquiera un _poco _de curiosidad por mí?

Vegeta estuvo apunto de matar al muchacho antes de que le pasara por la cabeza que efectivamente tenía cierta curiosidad. Se volteó para mirar al adolescente y lo estudió rigurosamente. El muchacho tenía un color extraño que debía venir de su madre. Sin embargo, no podía recordar haberse acostado en su vida con una mujer con los mismos colores que vio en él. Especialmente esos ojos azules… No había manera de que ese color de ojos viniera de su lado.

Padre e hijo se vieron mutuamente por unos minutos silenciosos y tensos, sus fuertes miradas se reflejaban en el otro.

Vegeta gruñó y rompió primero el contacto visual, volvió a mirar los barrotes mientras otro siseo de electricidad los recorría.

-La cadena que llevabas, —dijo cauteloso. -nunca le he mostrado el símbolo familiar a ninguna mujer ¿Cómo lo obtuviste, muchacho?

Trunks sintió su boca secarse mientras contemplaba cómo responder. Por supuesto que había sido suerte que Bulma hubiese sido la primera en cavar en lo más profundo de la compleja personalidad de su padre ¿Importaba realmente que Vegeta supiera la verdad? Ya sabía que era su hijo y tenía pocas esperanzas de que bajara la guardia con Bulma en esta línea de tiempo.

-Mi madre me lo dio. —dijo Trunks, escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente. -Ella lo mandó a hacer para ti… te amaba. -

Vegeta rio en voz alta, antes de comenzar a toser. Escupió un buche de sangre al suelo y luego resopló. _-Amor…_Dame un maldito respiro. -

-¿Qué? Ella lo hacía, —debatió Trunks con mala cara, antes de murmurar -probablemente fue la única. -

-Mmm, entonces tu madre era una estúpida. -

El frunce de Trunks se profundizó. Estaba a punto de responder cuando algo repentinamente captó su atención. -¿Sentiste eso? —preguntó, irguiéndose contra la pared. Sus ojos azules se estrecharon mientras observaba los barrotes. Sus sentidos detectaron un nivel de pelea sustancial aproximándose. -Alguien se acerca. -

-No hay manera de que puedas detectar eso sin un scouter, muchacho. —Vegeta se burló mirando al adolescente con cautela. Si el muchacho estaba enloqueciendo, eso significaba que tenía que ponerse en acción más pronto de lo esperado.

Estaba calibrando si había descansado lo suficiente para abordar y disponer de Trunks de una vez por todas cuando el adolescente susurró. -Ahí está. ¿Puedes oír ahora? —Preguntó viendo nuevamente a su padre a la expectativa.

-Yo no…—Vegeta guardó silencio. Aun cuando le salía sangre por el oído derecho por la explosión, su sentido del oído era más sensible que el de la mayoría. Oyó los pasos y captó la esencia poco después. Su cerebro automáticamente evaluó.

_Metal. Armas. Muchas personas. Cinco al menos por el ritmo de sus pasos. Quizás seis._

Trunks se sorprendió cuando Vegeta se puso de pie rápidamente, mostrando una fortaleza que asumió había perdido hace mucho. De hecho, el único signo de dolor físico de Vegeta eran los dedos quemados y temblorosos de su mano derecha mientras se paraba con valentía frente a los barrotes.

Claro, lo que Trunks no sabía (y nunca lo haría) era que su mera presencia estaba costándole mucha de esa fortaleza. Aunque Vegeta lo hacía ver completamente fácil, la verdad era que sólo su fenomenal fuerza de voluntad lo mantenía de pie. El príncipe frunció el ceño mientras veía la corriente azul correr por los barrotes, excitado.

Volteó la cabeza y puso mala cara. Quizás el muchacho podía ser útil después de todo…

Trunks apretó los dientes e intentó ponerse de pie, no quería parecer débil frente a su padre. Estaba luchando por mover su rodilla herida cuando la voz de Vegeta se oyó repentinamente en su mente.

_«No te levantes. Quiero que intentes un ataque de ki otra vez cuando te lo diga. Conserva tus fuerzas por ahora y que no se te ocurra fracasar otra vez, muchacho»_

Trunks volvió a sentarse causando un ruido seco como si Vegeta lo hubiese golpeado, asombrado. Antes de que pudiera comprender el hecho de que su padre quería que trabajaran en equipo para escapar, escuchó una puerta pesada abrirse seguido por pasos. Vegeta apretó los puños a los lados y envolvió su cola firmemente a su cintura cuando Ares apareció, vestido de pie a cabeza con una armadura con capa metálica que parecía cinco veces más poderosa que la que vestían los hombres que lo acompañaban. Al ver al líder de los Tsufuru, Trunks apretó los dientes tan fuerte que pensó que se los rompería.

Entrecerrando los ojos, comprendió que el poder que había sentido era emanado por Ares. Estando los dos tan debilitados, Trunks cayó en cuenta que no sería tan fácil como había pensado…

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, los cobardes finalmente han aparecido. —dijo Vegeta con desdén, intentando al máximo contener su rabia. Amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento, pero tenía que ser paciente. Tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.

-Ah, así que _tú _eres Vegeta. El último Príncipe de los Saiyajin. —Ares dijo sonriendo, Acercándose hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de los barrotes. -Finalmente nos conocemos. -

-Es un placer. —gruñó Vegeta, vibrándole la vena de la sien peligrosamente mientras Ares lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Mmm. Debo decir, que pensaba que eras más alto. —dijo Ares con una sonrisa mientras arqueaba una ceja curioso.

Vegeta casi pierde la paciencia por ello. Cualquier atisbo de darle una muerte honorable a este adversario quedó en el olvido. _Nadie _ridiculizaba su estatura y vivía para contarlo. El saiyajin respiró profundamente, viendo directo a los ojos verdes de su enemigo. -Te aseguro, pusilánime, que mi estatura es más que suficiente para todo lo que planeo hacerte. -

-¿Pusilánime? —Ares rió. -Lo siento saiyajin, pero a mí me parece que el único pusilánime acá eres tú. -

-Ven y dímelo en la cara sin estos juguetes y artilugios, cobarde. —bulló Vegeta con la voz llena de masacre amenazante en cada sílaba. Trunks respiró con dificultad impresionado cuando sintió el ki de su padre por primera vez desde que se levantó. Se sentía extremadamente débil, pero aún podía sentirlo y por ello, estaba aliviado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta cuando los demás juegan limpio? —preguntó Ares con los ojos oscurecidos de odio. -¿A cuántos has sacrificado sin misericordia en tu vida, saiyajin? ¿Cuántos no tuvieron oportunidad contra ti y tus hombres?

-Ah ¿Entonces has venido a librar al universo del malvado, no? —preguntó el príncipe con un tono peligrosamente calmado y su cola moviéndose metódica detrás. -Bien, has venido al lugar correcto. -

-Parece que sí, —se burló Ares. -ir por ahí causando destrucción y quitando vidas a tu antojo, como si fueras un dios, cuando en realidad no eres más que un demonio. -

Una sonrisa siniestra y demente apareció en el rostro de Vegeta, como si acabasen de darle el mayor de los cumplidos. -Estás en lo correcto, amigo mío. Cuando todo se haya dicho y hecho, le daré de comer tu cadáver decapitado a la bestia más cercana que encuentre. -

-Saiyajin, acabaré contigo y toda tu raza antes de que mueras por el veneno que corre por tus venas. Después tendrás el privilegio de ser el último saiyajin el universo y morirás solo. —Ares amenazó en tono frío. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en Trunks, quien se burló de él. -Quizás debería comenzar con tu hijo ¿Qué opinas?

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, pero no morirás en las manos del muchacho. Yo seré el que esté parado sobre tu sangre cuando todo esto termine, Ares. -

-Nadie excepto yo derramará sangre aquí, saiyajin. —Ares gruñó furioso, acercándose a los barrotes. -Tú, tu hijo y tus hombres pagarán por lo que han hecho y por lo que han hecho sus ancestros. -

-Tus ancestros eran débiles y por eso merecían todo lo que les pasó. —espetó Vegeta como respuesta. Apretó los dientes, conteniéndose mientras su pecho rugía de dolor. Uno de los hombres de Ares gruñó por sus palabras levantando su rifle lustroso y apuntándole. Los otros cuatro hombres hicieron lo mismo al instante.

_«Prepárate, muchacho» _Vegeta le comunicó en silencio a un Trunks ligeramente alarmado. El adolescente había sentido el ki de su padre caer prácticamente a cero, pero aun así, no mostraba señal de debilidad física. El príncipe llevaba sus severas heridas externas con tanta desenvoltura como si fueran ropa y no pudo evitar sentir admiración por el hombre. Si podía evocar toda su energía de un golpe, antes de que las esclavas de metal la drenaran, sería capaz de generar la suficiente para escapar.

-¡Mis ancestros no eran _Débiles_! —gritó Ares, tornándosele rojo el rostro por la furia. -¡En todo caso, fueron generosos con los monos engendros de bajo nivel que eran tus ancestros permitiéndoles vivir en el planeta!

Vegeta rió amargamente. -¿Así es como lo llamas? ¿Generosidad? Tu gente siempre pensó que era superior a la nuestra. Los forzaron a vivir a las afueras de la civilización como si fueran salvajes. Como dije…tuvieron lo que se merecían. -

-El único que va a tener lo que se merece eres tú. —amenazó Ares observando a Vegeta con un odio que Trunks jamás había visto en su vida.

-Al menos tus ancestros lucharon con honor, —Vegeta gruñó. -Ellos no recurrieron a estos trucos baratos para obtener ventaja. -

-Y eso fue lo que perdieron, te aseguro, saiyajin, que yo no repetiré ese error. Después de todo, si no puedes vencerlos…—Ares sonrió. -Neutralízalos. -

La voz de Vegeta se oyó en la mente de Trunks.

«_¡AHORA!_»

Lleno de sudor, Trunks inmediatamente levantó una mano hacia los barrotes, todo su brazo temblaba mientras su mano comenzaba a brillar, Antes de que Ares pudiera parpadear, Vegeta lanzó su brazo derecho a través de los barrotes y lo agarró por el cuello con tanta fuerza que ni Freezer habría sido capaz de soltarse. Con un gruñido, el príncipe haló el rostro de Ares hacia los barrotes eléctricos mientras sus hombres y Trunks disparaban.

Disparos, una explosión, cuerpos cayendo.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos, hubo silencio.

Trunks rió locamente aliviado cuando el humo por fin se disipó. Su cuerpo temblaba; le había tomado toda su energía pasar por las esclavas que le absorbían el ki, pero había funcionado. Había despegado algunos de los barrotes de su improvisada prisión. Mientras tanto, Ares estaba convulsionando en el suelo con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Sus hombres aún sostenían los ahora rifles humeantes, pero las miradas a través de sus cascos eran de temor. Estaban mascullando entre sí en su idioma nativo lo cual Trunks no pudo entender sin su scouter, pero eso ya no importaba.

_¡Lo logramos!_ Trunks pensó, con una sonrisa en el rostro que lo hacía ver prácticamente idéntico a su padre. _Vamos a escapar, Vamos a-_

Vegeta cayó de rodillas repentinamente, trayendo a Trunks a la cruel realidad. El príncipe se llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho donde una jeringa estaba firmemente clavada. Había usado su mano y antebrazo izquierdo para absorber las balas disparadas por los hombres de Ares, pero no había visto la jeringa que Ares escondía. El bastardo había anticipado el movimiento y había inoculado la jeringa al mismo tiempo que su rostro se estrellaba contra los barrotes.

Vegeta se extrajo la jeringa del pecho, logrando que la poca energía que le quedaba desapareciera tan pronto como lo hizo, y colapsó.

-¡Padre! —Trunks gritó alarmado. Con una determinación obstinada que podía ser heredada solo cuando tus padres eran el Príncipe de los Saiyajin y Bulma Briefs, se forzó a moverse, al carajo su pierna. Se arrastró hacia Vegeta quien yacía de lado. Puso una mano en la espalda de su padre, tratando de ver qué estaba mal. -¿Qué pasó, dónde te han herido? —preguntó el adolescente desesperadamente.

_¿Qué coño está haciendo el muchacho? ¿Por qué no está usando la oportunidad para escapar?_

-Lárgate, idiota. —Vegeta gruñó débilmente, sintiéndose desfallecer.

-¡No sin ti! —Trunks siseó. Había cometido demasiados errores, y asegurarse que su padre sobreviviera era todo lo que le quedaba.

-No lo creo. —se oyó una voz furiosa gruñir. Trunks alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a los Tsufuru apuntándole con sus rifles. Sus ojos se fijaron en el líder indignado que estaba siendo sostenido por uno de sus hombres, que le sonrió con crueldad. -No van a ningún lado. -

Presionó un botón en un dispositivo manual, provocando otra ronda de voltaje que causó que el adolescente colapsara en el suelo. Trunks apenas se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho para merecerse eso cuando los tsufuru se aglomeraron alrededor. Enfocado únicamente en el horrible dolor en el que se encontraba e incapaz de hacer un sonido, el adolescente estaba vagamente consiente de las manos sobre él mientras su visión poco a poco se desvanecía.

-Así que quieren jugar rudo ¿Eh? Bueno, que así sea…

* * *

Tiempo después, Vegeta hizo una mueca y abrió su ojo bueno lentamente. El cuerpo le dolía y sabía que había usado todas sus reservas de energía en su intento de escape fallido. Particularmente, le dolían las muñecas. Levantando la cabeza despacio, se dio cuenta de que estaba colgado por ellas, separado a poco menos de un metro del suelo. Las esclavas de metal alrededor de sus muñecas habían sido trabadas juntas y luego colgadas del techo. Había estado en esa misma posición innumerables veces, pero siempre por órdenes de Freezer cuando quería azotarlo. Las palizas eran esporádicas y dadas sin provocación alguna. La intención era "Fortalecerlo"

Viendo que apenas podía moverse y que estaba sintiéndose más débil cada momento, esperó profundamente que el "entrenamiento" de Freezer hubiese valido la pena.

Trunks miró hacia arriba cuando sintió que Vegeta se estaba moviendo, a diferencia de su padre, lo habían dejado en el suelo contra la pared, con las muñecas trabadas juntas sobre la cabeza. Las esclavas habían sido fijadas a la pared y no pudo más que preguntarse qué demonios estaban usando. Aun cuando estaba sumamente débil, era más fuerte que casi cualquiera en el universo – pero no era suficiente.

-Creo que regresarán pronto. —murmuró. Recibió un frío silencio mientras el príncipe fijaba su mirada en la maldita salida que se burlaba de él. Habían estado _tan _condenadamente cerca…

Trunks siseó cuando vio que su padre lo estaba ignorando de nuevo, y bajó la mirada. -Lo siento, —dijo finalmente en voz baja. Vegeta flexionó un músculo cerca del maxilar irritado. -por ponernos en esta situación. —clarificó.

Hubo un incómodo silencio por algunos minutos antes de que Vegeta finalmente lo rompiera.

-No es tu culpa, muchacho. —murmuró con voz ronca. -Tú no eres el padre de un enclenque. -

Trunks estaba tan frustrado que soltó sus siguientes palabras sin pensarlas.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Yo ni siquiera elegí tenerte como pa- —se contuvo y paró, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Se llenó de vergüenza y arrepentimiento de inmediato, y deseó más que nada que su padre lo mirara. -No era lo que quería-

-Claro que era lo que querías decir. —gruñó Vegeta cerrando su ojo bueno. Estaba completamente exhausto y el adolescente no estaba ayudando. -Mira, muchacho. Esto es lo que soy, no soy un padre y sólo porque _existes _no lo cambia. Disculpa si no estoy a la altura de alguna ridícula fantasía de padre ideal que podrías haberte creado. -

-Sé que esto es lo que eres, pero no tienes que ser así, padre. —insistió el adolescente. -Podrías ser mucho mejor. -

-Sí, un mejor guerrero. -

-Un mejor hombre. -

Vegeta bufó. -Tu maldito código ético-moral casi nos mata, muchacho, así que ahórrate los detalles. -

Trunks abrió la boca para refutar, pero no tenía nada que decir.

Ambos olieron el humo rato después. Vegeta y Trunks voltearon para ver que sus captores habían regresado. El adolescente inconscientemente hizo una mueca ante la vista de Ares. El tsufuru llevaba ahora una quemadura grande y visible a un costado de su rostro. Vegeta sonrió cuando la vio.

-Me gusta tu nuevo look, te queda bien. —dijo Vegeta riendo entre dientes antes de escupir un buche de sangre.

-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, saiyajin. —gruñó Ares, pasando por el gran agujero que Trunks había creado seguido de los tres soldados tsufuru, uno de ellos cargaba algo que llamó la atención de Trunks de inmediato: un hierro para marcar con el símbolo Tsufuru. Ares se detuvo frente a Vegeta e hizo un ademán para que se lo acercaran. Viendo que el hierro brillaba rojo por el calor, Vegeta frunció el ceño e instintivamente echó la cabeza atrás cuando Ares colocó el metal abrasador cerca de su rostro. -Si me marcas, te marco. Digo que es lo justo. -

-Si me marcas con esa cosa, te _juro_ que buscaré a todos los que hayas conocido y los quemaré vivos. —amenazó Vegeta, demostrando con su ojo bueno que era más que capaz de (y estaba más que dispuesto a) llevarlo a cabo.

-Cuando el tranquilizante pase por sus sistemas, estarán muertos. No tendrán la oportunidad. -

Trunks movió la mirada del hierro caliente en el rostro de Vegeta al soldado que se le acercaba. Gruñó amenazante cuando el soldado puso su rifle contra su sien. Vegeta apretó la mandíbula con fuerza cuando miró.

-Los tengo a ti y a tu hijo completamente neutralizados. Es lo que pasa cuando mandas a un niño a hacer un trabajo de hombres, saiyajin. Ahora, tengo una curiosidad… ¿Ese muchacho es tu único hijo?

_¡Maldito sea el muchacho! _No había pasado ni un día sabiendo que tenía un hijo y sus enemigos ya estaban intentando usarlo en su contra. Este era precisamente uno de los motivos por el cual nunca quiso tenerlos…

Vegeta gruñó y miró los ojos verdes triunfantes de Ares. -Dices que has oído de mí ¿Y aun así piensas que me importa ese perro mestizo que está sentado allá? Si el muchacho se muere, se muere. No me importa. -

Trunks apretó los dientes cuando el rifle fue presionado con fuerza contra su sien. Intentó tanto como pudo liberarse, pero las cadenas en sus muñecas no se movían. Se sentía perezoso y letárgico, sus brazos se sentían anormalmente pesados mientras se burlaba de ambos.

-Un hijo que defiende a un padre que lo odia. ¿A esto es a lo que la familia real de la raza Saiyajin se ha reducido? —Ares preguntó sonriendo con toda tranquilidad.

-Voy a romperte en pedacitos. —Vegeta juró siseando furiosamente.

-Tenemos a miles de nuestro lado si es así como planeas jugar, Vegeta. Hay muchos en el universo a los que les encantaría verte morir de una manera lenta y dolorosa. Estamos listos para ganar la guerrera, de ser necesario. -

-Estúpido, tus juguetes y juegos pendejos no los salvarán para siempre. -

-¿Juguetes y juegos? —interrumpió Ares riendo, haciendo un gesto a la habitación en la que se encontraban. -Hemos dominado a uno de los guerreros más feroces del universo. Mis hombres han encontrado una solución química que reacciona específicamente con la sangre saiyajin y les drena lo más preciado para ellos: el ki. Una vez que el ki es drenado entonces la energía pura es consumida, dejándolos débiles e indefensos. Las esclavas de metal liberan la solución en tu piel sin siquiera notarlo. Y, como si _eso _no fuese suficiente…—se golpeó el pecho. -Hemos diseñado un metal que romperá a un saiyajin antes de que uno lo rompa. Es impenetrable. Tu armadura es un juego de niños en comparación si soy sincero. -

-¿Impenetrable, eh? Bueno, ya lo veremos. -

-Realmente impenetrable, saiyajin. Nuestra destreza tecnológica ha evolucionado. Estamos bien preparados para el tipo de guerreros de tu calibre, Vegeta. Somos muy brillantes si me lo preguntas. -

-Mmm, ni _tan _brillantes. —Trunks dijo con tono burlón. Ares y Vegeta interrumpieron su feroz confrontación para mirar al adolescente sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos esperaba la interrupción. -Fui criado por una científica de verdad y esto es de novatos comparándolo con lo que ella puede hacer. —se jactó con una sonrisa petulante.

-¡Novatos! —Ares jadeó conmocionado, sorprendido por el descaro del muchacho. A pesar de las graves circunstancias, Vegeta estaba ligeramente impresionado. Había esperado que el muchacho se desmoronara debido a su edad y por lo dócil que era, pero estaba probando ser un bastardo tenaz.

-Sí, me oíste. Rompí tus _brillantes _restricciones una vez y lo haré otra vez. —Trunks juró confiado de sí mismo.

El tsufuru al lado de Trunks siseó furioso, presionando el rifle con más fuerza contra su sien. El adolescente frunció el ceño, intentando alejar la cabeza mientras Ares levantaba una mano para que se calmara.

-Suficiente. El muchacho es tan arrogante como el padre y va a tener lo que se merece. Tú y tú, —dijo apuntándole a uno de sus hombres. Trunks se enderezó, agradecido por no tener esa presión en la cabeza. Se burló del soldado que le había puesto el rifle en la sien. -vengan conmigo. Quiero fortalecer nuestras restricciones…_novatas. —_dijo Ares sarcásticamente, mirando a Trunks con rabia.

Trunks le sostuvo la mirada sin atisbo de temor. Vegeta no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente.

Ares tornó al tercer soldado del grupo y le entregó el hierro. -Muchacho, sostén esto y asegúrate de que Vegeta no se pase de la línea. Guarda la llave con tu vida. Ya regresamos. -

Trunks los vio salir de la habitación a paso rápido, con Ares a la cabeza. El líder de los tsufuru rezongaba en otro idioma que no tenía esperanza de entender sin su scouter. Sin embargo, había reconocido ese tono y podía decir que estaba diciendo palabrotas por el tono brusco de su voz.

-Parece que lo hice molestar, no? —Trunks preguntó con una sonrisa.

Vegeta bufó y frotó su cara contra su brazo, usando la moción para mantenerse alerta. -Está molesto porque no obtuvieron un reporte apropiado de ti. —dijo finalmente en tono hosco.

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido. -¿Entonces puedes entender su idioma?

-Claro que puedo, muchacho. —Vegeta bufó oyéndose como si fuera lo más obvio. Bufó nuevamente y escupió un buche de sangre, viendo con frialdad al soldado frente a él. El soldado retrocedió un paso con cautela, soltando el hierro que Ares le había dado y levantando el rifle. Sus manos estaban un poco temblorosas mientras le apuntaba a Vegeta. El príncipe arqueó una ceja curioso.

-Parece que nuestro invitado entiende nuestro idioma también… -

Las manos del soldado se estremecieron y eso hizo que una sonrisa siniestra apareciera en el rostro de Vegeta. A pesar de que el hombre llevaba un casco, el príncipe podía ver sus ojos, Era joven, de aproximadamente la edad de Trunks y había una emoción en sus ojos, una que él conocía muy bien. Si había una de la cual era buen conocedor no era del odio, era del temor.

Como un tiburón en el agua, Vegeta olió la sangre.

Y le pertenecía a un corazón puro.

-¿Entonces, qué te hizo unirte a los tsufuru, muchacho? —preguntó Vegeta por casualidad. Trunks frunció el ceño y observó en silencio. Reconoció el tono de voz de su padre. Era el mismo tono que había usado cuando estaban cruzando el desierto negro lo cual parecía que había ocurrido hace años. Su padre estaba planeando algo ¿Pero qué? Estaban demasiado debilitados como para hacer algo.

-Cállate saiyajin, o te disparo. —advirtió el soldado con un acento torpe, levantando su rifle para hacer énfasis.

-Tú no estuviste acá hace rato, muchacho. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que esta es la primera vez que incluso sostienes un arma de ese calibre. —Vegeta meditó en voz alta.

-¡_Voy _a dispararte, así que cállate! —el muchacho advirtió furioso, forzando sus manos a mantenerse firmes.

-Un tsufuru con carácter. De verdad la vida está llena de sorpresas. -

Trunks frunció el ceño. -¿Qué estás ha-

_«Cállate la boca, muchacho» _la voz gruñona de Vegeta entró en su mente. El frunce de Trunks se profundizó, el músculo cercano a su maxilar se contrajo con inquietud, pero hizo lo que se le ordenó.

El joven soldado gruñó airado. -No soy un tsufuru. Trabajo para Ares porque tú mataste a mi familia, bastardo. Y quiero verte pagar. -

Vegeta sonrió. -¿De verdad, lo hice? ¿Qué planeta fue, muchacho? Vamos a ver si puedo recordar específicamente a tu familia. Entonces podremos averiguar si murieron como cobardes. -

Con un grito indignado, el joven soldado levantó el hierro caliente del suelo y atacó a Vegeta.

Un Segundo después, el príncipe lo tenía donde quería. Trunks quedó boquiabierto por lo que vio. De haber parpadeado, se lo habría perdido. Estuvo a punto de gritarle al muchacho que no marcara a su padre con ese hierro si sabía lo que le convenía, pero ahora no tenía sentido.

Usando la fuerza bruta que podía evocarse sólo en casos de vida o muerte, Vegeta había alzado su peso corporal usando solo los brazos, levantando sus piernas. Una patada y el hierro salió disparado de la mano del muchacho. Otra patada y el casco del muchacho salió volando. Antes de que tuviera idea de en lo que se había metido, el príncipe ya tenía los pies alrededor de su cuello. El saiyajin sonrió ante la mirada de conmoción del soldado mientras Trunks no podía evitar sino sacudir la cabeza con admiración y un indicio de pena. De todos los prisioneros que podía haber escogido para meterse, el muchacho tenía que haber escogido al equivocado y en un mal momento.

-Bueno, eso no fue de los más educado, yo estoy aquí intentando tener una conversación contigo ¿Y me atacas así? —preguntó Vegeta inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad mientras aplicaba una presión paralizante al cuello del joven soldado. El muchacho sólo podía gorgotear asfixiado mientras arañaba las piernas de Vegeta para alejarse. -Creo que si hacemos las paces, podría aliviar la presión que te oprime. -

Hace un tiempo, Trunks se habría negado tajantemente a este acto de violencia. Ahora, sólo observaba en silencio, rechinando los dientes, ansioso.

-Lo s-s-si-en-to. —el soldado jadeó, tornándose visiblemente violeta. Sus venas estaban más pronunciadas en el rostro mientras apretaba los dientes agonizando. Para la consternación de Trunks, su padre no lucia mucho mejor, la vena de su sien pulsaba rabiosamente, Vegeta usaba un esfuerzo visible por apretar su agarre en el cuello del muchacho.

-Bájame o te mato, muchacho. —Vegeta gruñó, respirando pesadamente aguantando a base de pura adrenalina y fuerza de voluntad. -A menos que pienses que vale la pena morir por ese idiota de Ares. -

Sin que se lo pidieran dos veces, el muchacho soltó las piernas de Vegeta y sacó las llaves de su pantalón. Vegeta arqueó una ceja con curiosidad antes de mirar arriba para examinar las restricciones en sus muñecas. En realidad, sus fuerzas eran insuficientes para romper las esclavas, pero al menos las separaría nuevamente. Bufó divertido.

-Al parecer mi hijo tenía razón. Los tsufuru son unos novatos. —dijo Vegeta antes de reír triunfante. -Ahora no te muevas muchacho. Te necesito como punto de apoyo. No me decepciones ahora, estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo. —lo animó, sonando casi genuino. Trunks sabía lo que era mejor ahora, sin embargo, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza de nuevo. El muchacho podía darse por muerto, pero con suerte, funcionaría.

Dos segundos más tarde, Vegeta estaba de pie, el joven soldado cayó de rodillas frente a él, falto de aire y apoyándose con las manos. La sonrisa de Vegeta se tornó cruel.

-Hazme un favor cuando veas a Ares en la otra dimensión. Dile que debió tomar su propio consejo y no dejar a un muchacho hacer un trabajo de hombre. -

Trunks hizo una mueca y volteó la mirada justo antes de que su padre tomara la cabeza del muchacho y la torciera violentamente, matándolo al instante. Con una preparación que podía venir solo de quien ha hecho esto miles de veces, Vegeta de inmediato tomó el cuerpo del muchacho antes de que cayera al suelo. Levantó la vista y vio con los ojos entrecerrados a través de los barrotes, trató de oír si alguien se acercaba.

Rememorando y dándose cuenta de lo que Vegeta estaba haciendo, Trunks susurró. -No hay nadie aquí abajo. -

Vegeta de inmediato volteó a mirarlo, entrecerrando los ojos. -¿De verdad puedes detectar eso sin un scouter? —exigió saber incrédulo. Bajando silenciosamente el cuerpo sin vida al suelo. Se arrodilló, intentando ocultar su propio dolor, pero era casi imposible ahora.

-Sí puedo. —dijo Trunks mirando sus propias restricciones. Miró a su padre, que ahora estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas temblando frente al muchacho que acababa de matar. Por la luz tenue podía ver que Vegeta estaba bañado en una combinación repugnante de sangre y sudor. Algunas de las quemaduras en su costado estaban visiblemente infectadas y se sintió enfermo por lo que vio. -Padre, por favor, suéltame para poder ayudarte. —Trunks imploró. -Podemos salir juntos de aquí. -

Respirando pesadamente, Vegeta miró a Trunks con los ojos entrecerrados. Una gran parte de él le decía al diablo con el muchacho y que lo dejara para que se pudriera. Y tal vez habría hecho justamente eso, si no hubiesen sido los tsufuru sus enemigos. Sin importar como, a fin de cuentas, el muchacho tenía sangre saiyajin en sus venas.

Vegeta tomó la llave y lentamente se arrastró hasta Trunks. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, con mucho dolor se forzó a ponerse de pie, evitando los ojos agradecidos del muchacho.

-Gracias. —dijo Trunks con sinceridad.

Vegeta gruñó mientras obraba para liberar a su hijo. Sus manos seguían temblando, haciendo difícil el objetivo.

-Soy el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin. No tendría honor si permito que los tsufuru maten a alguien con sangre saiyajin. No pienses que esto cambia las cosas entre nosotros, muchacho. —gruñó. -Aún pagarás por haberme puesto en este lío. -

Finalmente, Trunks fue capaz de bajar sus brazos. Miró hacia abajo y examinó sus muñecas, siendo cuidadoso de no tocar las esclavas de metal otra vez. El adolescente frunció el ceño cuando vio que las botas blancas de su padre se mancharon de sangre, antes de mirarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora vamos a tomar un baño relajante. ¿Qué crees, muchacho? Ahora nos vamos de una puñetera vez.

-¿Pero cómo? Ellos tienen un ejército listo y ninguno de los dos puede encargarse de eso ahora…

Vegeta sonrió.

-Observa y aprende, muchacho. -

* * *

12/07/2012


	10. De adentro hacia Afuera

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Capítulo 10:** De adentro hacia afuera.

* * *

Sólo un pequeño soldado Tsufuru permanecía de guardia en la puerta que llevaba hacia los prisioneros saiyajin. Se encontraba de pie como una roca, sujetando el rifle y mirando directamente al frente mientras otros soldados y científicos pasaban delante sin prestarle atención alguna. La atmósfera estaba tensa, se vaticinaba una guerra. Las historias sobre la fortaleza e ingenio de Vegeta eran legendarias y todas las precauciones habían sido tomadas para asegurarse una venganza apropiada.

El soldado no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea.

Sintiendo algo, se volteó y miró suspicazmente la puerta cerrada detrás de él. Dudó visiblemente antes de ver al primer soldado que se le acercó.

-«_Hey hombre, ven aquí.» —_dijo, haciéndole un ademán al otro tsufuru.

-«_¿Qué pasa?» —_el segundo soldado, más alto, preguntó gruñón mientras se acercaba cargando su propio rifle.

-«_Creo que oí algo de allá dentro,» —_dijo el primer soldado, haciendo una seña con la barbilla en dirección a la puerta. -«_¿Qué le está tomando tanto tiempo a Ares?»_

_-_«_Algunos reportes dicen que se ha encontrado otra nave no muy lejos de aquí. Es sin duda alguna de uno de los hombres de Freezer,__»__ —_el segundo soldado informó. -«_no se sabe si se trata de un saiyajin, mucho menos el propósito.__»_

-«_Mierda,» —_maldijo el más bajo,mirando al suelo. -«_¿Qué vamos a hacer?»_

_-_«_Ares está intentando usar el sensor que tenemos para rastrear a quien quiera que sea. Va a poner a Vegeta y a su cría en segundo plano por ahora.__»_

El primer soldado asintió solemnemente, observando la puerta otra vez. -«_Y hablando de, tengo un mal presentimiento con esos dos, Quiero ir a revisar, asegurarme de que todo está bien, pero no solo. Requiero apoyo.»_

El tsufuru más alto resopló y volteó los ojos. -«_Ambos están restringidos y debilitados. Probablemente has oído cosas. ¿Eres nuevo aquí? ¿Por qué estás tan asustado?»_

-«_He escuchado historias sobre Vegeta, idiota. No estoy asustado, sencillamente no soy estúpido,» —_el primer soldado gruñó molesto dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta_. -«sólo acompáñame a revisar si todo está bien.»_

El más alto exhaló impacientemente. -«_Está bien. Vamos rápido entonces.» —_pasó por un lado del soldado más pequeño rumbo a las escaleras oscuras y lo rozó, sacándolo un poco de balance.

-«_Hn.» —_refunfuñó el soldado más pequeño siguiendo al otro que sonreía cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-«_No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto,» —_dijo el soldado más alto entre dientes mientras bajaba las escaleras. -_«¡Maldita sea con estos nuevos reclu-»_

Repentinamente, dos manos salieron de la esquina baja de la escalera, agarraron la cabeza del soldado y rompieron su cuello con violencia, matándolo al instante. El soldado más pequeño se estremeció y retrocedió conmocionado cuando el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero cayó desplomado al suelo. Su asesino salió de la esquina y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar justo frente a él.

Se miraron uno al otro en silencio por unos tensos minutos. Finalmente, el soldado miró sobre su hombro hacia la puerta y después otra vez al adolescente de cabello lavanda ensangrentado y amoratado frente a él. Con un gruñido de aprobación, el soldado tomó su casco y se lo quitó, liberando su cabello oscuro que al instante se puso de puntas como una llamarada.

-Pensaba que no tenías las agallas para matar, muchacho. —dijo Vegeta con voz gruñona e indiferente mientras tiraba el casco a un lado. Trunks captó el rastro leve de sorpresa en sus ojos oscuros, ya podía abrir el que tenía quemado, pero estaba completamente ensangrentado.

El adolescente miró el cuerpo que yacía entre los dos, con los ojos azules ensombrecidos.

Los cinco minutos que esperó a que su padre regresara fueron los más largos de su vida. En ese corto periodo de tiempo, la ansiedad de no saber si éste sería descubierto husmeando y asesinado fue la peor que experimentó. Sentado solo en su prisión, rodeado de la sangre del soldado desnucado frente a él… el dolor que había visto y en el que se encontraba, el retrato de violencia esta vez… era la mirada muerta y vacía del joven al que Vegeta había asesinado que parecía estar mirándolo fijamente…

_Igual a la de Gohan…_

Algo dentro de Trunks finalmente estaba comenzando a romperse.

-Soy un sobreviviente primero que nada, —finalmente respondió, su tono de voz más áspero de lo usual mientras alzaba la vista para encontrarse con la de su padre. Sonrió de una manera que hizo sentir a Vegeta que estaba frente al espejo. –Si no matas, te matan ¿No es así?

Vegeta observó al adolescente. Había planeado hacerse cargo de quienquiera que hubiese sido el desafortunado bastardo que fuera a por él, y estuvo honestamente sorprendido de que en su lugar, hubiese aparecido el muchacho para controlar la situación. Mirando exhaustivamente a los ojos a su hijo, pudo ver tan claro como el agua que por fin comenzaba a romperse. Era justo lo que esperaba, lo que quería ver desde que se tropezó con él.

Sin embargo, inexplicablemente no sintió emoción ni orgullo por ello. No había sentido de la victoria ni satisfacción. De pronto, requiriendo dejar de ver la mirada sorpresivamente fría del muchacho, Vegeta frunció el ceño y se inclinó para tomar al soldado muerto por un pie.

-Mmm… por ahora, los tsufuru están ocupados con otras cosas, así que tenemos algo de tiempo. —el príncipe gruñó, arrastrando el cuerpo hacia la esquina y llevándolo a la celda mientras Trunks lo seguía lentamente.

-¿Ocupados? —Trunks preguntó curioso.

-Al parecer tenemos compañía. —dijo Vegeta haciendo una mueca cuando finalmente soltó el cuerpo. -A trabajar, muchacho. —ordenó antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse dejando a Trunks solo otra vez, sin preocuparse en mirarlo mientras lo hacía.

Cautelosamente, el adolescente se arrodilló frente a su muerto nuevo. Sin perder tiempo, removió su casco. Evitó a consciencia su mirada vacía mientras colocaba a un lado el casco, luego comenzó a remover su uniforme blanco.

Vegeta regresó rato después, pasando por el agujero que su hijo había causado antes, llevando de nuevo su casco. Le servía para esconder el dolor con más facilidad. Tiró un rifle cerca de Trunks, sosteniendo el propio diestramente con la otra mano. Ignorando al adolescente, caminó alrededor de la celda y se recostó de una pared, contempló brevemente la posibilidad de sentarse y descansar, pero sabía que tenía que permanecer de pie. Si se sentaba ahora, no estaba seguro de poder levantarse de nuevo. Miró con sigilo entre los barrotes, escuchando por si oía a alguien venir.

-Apresúrate muchacho. —gruñó mirando a Trunks impacientemente.

-¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que teníamos compañía? —preguntó Trunks mientras el príncipe miraba el rifle en sus manos.

-Los tsufuru encontraron una nave espacial que no es nuestra. —respondió alzando el arma y apuntándole a uno de los cadáveres frente a Trunks, apretó el gatillo, pero no sucedió nada. Gruñendo, lo miró frustrado.

-¿Piensas que Nappa o Raditz regresaron? —preguntó Trunks, quitándole una bota al soldado.

-Ese sería el mejor escenario. —admitió el príncipe reluctantemente, esperando que se tratara de uno de ellos y no de uno de los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Había perdido el sentido del tiempo y no sabía cuánto habían estado atrapados. Después de cierto periodo, si no te reportabas a la Base, eras clasificado como desertor…las manos de Vegeta comenzaron a temblar repentinamente. Frunció el ceño y agarró el rifle con más fuerza, deseando que parara. -Estoy seguro de que pronto lo sabremos. —añadió mirando otra vez entre las barrotes.

-Sí pero si no se trata de Nappa o Raditz, enton-

-¡Maldita sea, muchacho! —Vegeta siseó molesto. -¡Cállate la boca y continúa con lo que haces!

Trunks comenzó a moverse más rápido, tanto como sus heridas se lo permitieron. Vegeta miró entre los barrotes y cerró los ojos cuando sintió una ola de náuseas y mareos. Si no hubiese estado apoyado a la pared, no estaba seguro de haber podido permanecer de pie. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos y sentir el sudor bajando por su espalda.

-¿Hey, estás bien? —preguntó Trunks, intentando no sonar alarmado, pero parecía que su padre estaba a punto de colapsar.

-¿Ah? —Vegeta al instante se obligó a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que aguantar. Volvió a mirar al adolescente y recuperó rápidamente la compostura. -Puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta, mestizo. —gruñó en tono hosco.

Trunks le puso mala cara. -Trunks.

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora, muchacho idiota?

-Trunks. Mi nombre es Trunks. —dijo el adolescente colocándose su casco permanentemente prestado para completar su uniforme Tsufuru.

Vegeta lo miró claramente incrédulo, antes de sacudir la cabeza. -Tengo un hijo mestizo llamado _Trunks, —_escupió disgustado, mirando entre los barrotes otra vez. -mi humillación perpetua realmente no tiene límites.

-Sólo pensé que debías saberlo. —Trunks murmuró, mirando su uniforme blanco metálico y asegurándose de que no tenía manchas de sangre.

_Y en caso de que no salgamos con vida de esta, _añadió en silencio. Se agachó con cautela para recoger el rifle que Vegeta había dejado a su lado. Lo examinó con curiosidad. Era grande pero sorprendentemente ligero.

-No funcionan. —dijo Vegeta, alejándose de la pared para acercarse a su hijo.

-Pero tienen que hacerlo. Sino ¿Para qué las llevarían? —Trunks preguntó.

Levantándolo, el adolescente apuntó a la pared contraria en la que estaba apoyado Vegeta hasta hace poco. Éste gruñó con fastidio ¿Por qué el muchacho era tan condenadamente _terco?_

-Tenemos cosas más importantes que… —Vegeta calló cuando Trunks apretó el gatillo. Algo parecido a un láser rojo salió del rifle y cortó la pared supuestamente impenetrable como si fuera mantequilla.

Rápida, silenciosa y mortal. Vegeta y Trunks miraron el agujero que dejó su estela.

-Bien. Cambiemos entonces, muchacho. —dijo el príncipe entregándole su rifle al adolescente con rudeza y quitándole el suyo.

-¿Qué pasa con este? —preguntó Trunks, mirando el rifle que ahora tenía en sus manos con mala cara.

-No funciona. —gruñó Vegeta, sintiendo como el sudor cubría ahora su torso. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar otra vez involuntariamente, haciéndolo sisear en frustración mientras abandonaba la celda. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento.

Subió dos escalones cuando cayó en cuenta de que Trunks no estaba siguiéndolo. Cerrando los ojos, crujió su cuello para evitar gritar por la frustración. Dándose la vuelta, con un ojo cerrado por la dolorosa migraña con la que estaba luchando, regresó con Trunks, ignorando cuán difícil se sentía realizar esa simple acción.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, muchacho? —siseó el príncipe tan pronto como vio al adolescente. -Tenemos que irnos, ya.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ya casi termino, —Trunks dijo arrugando el entrecejo mientras Vegeta se acercaba. Inclinó la cabeza, curioso, cuando vio que el adolescente en realidad tenía el rifle desmontado. -lo he visto antes. Espera unos segundos.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y miró del rifle a Trunks. -¿Sabes de armas?

-Sí, mi mamá fabricó una tonelada de ellas para ayudarnos a sobrevivir, —admitió moviendo las manos con pericia mientras Vegeta lo miraba atento. -tuve que aprender a usarlas y enseñar a otros. Lo he estado haciendo casi desde que aprendí a caminar. Por supuesto, cuando crecí, dejé de usarlas, pero ella siguió fabricándolas para ayudar a los demás a defenderse… sin embargo, no fueron de mucha ayuda. —admitió con amargura.

-…¿Tu madre fabricaba armas? —preguntó Vegeta verdaderamente sorprendido, conmocionado. Su mente iba a mil mientras se preguntaba quién demonios era la madre del muchacho. Ninguna de las mujeres a las que había llevado a la cama se caracterizaba por ser, bueno, inteligente.

-Sí, es un genio. Vi algo como esto cuando era un niño. —dijo cerrando el rifle de golpe. Llevándoselo a la altura del hombro, apuntó a la pared y disparó. Claro, esta vez sí que funcionó. Vegeta observó el agujero que el láser dejó en la pared y Trunks rió socarrón. -Te lo dije. Estas cosas son de novatos. —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Vegeta miró nuevamente a su hijo por unos segundos, su mirada era intensa e ilegible.

Finalmente, bufó divertido. -Bueno, parece que tu madre fue buena para más de una cosa. —dijo con una sonrisa discreta. Trunks de inmediato se sonrojó tras el cristal de su casco con la declaración, causando que el príncipe riera sonoramente en respuesta.

-Vamos muchacho, salgamos de aquí.

El príncipe se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras todavía riendo un poco por la respuesta de su hijo mientras éste lo seguía obedientemente. Lo miró por un momento sobre el hombro, le echó un vistazo y notó cómo se esforzaba para subir las escaleras. Dejó de reír y silenciosamente captó como luchaba, pese al dolor, sin palabra o sonido de queja. Frunció el ceño y miró al frente para seguir subiendo.

Al parecer el muchacho tenía más capacidad de recuperación que la que había dado crédito.

Después de todo… _era _su hijo.

Finalmente, Vegeta salió por la puerta, con ambos ojos abiertos y alertas mientras aparecía ante todos como un soldado aburrido sin dolencias físicas de las que hablar. No estaba mal que el vidrio coloreado de su casco le ayudara a disimular lo mal que se encontraba su ojo ensangrentado. A menos que alguien lo mirara directo al rostro para ver sus quemaduras, estaba a salvo.

Trunks emergió un segundo después tras su padre. El adolescente parpadeó un par de veces, entrecerrando los ojos por la repentina luz que lo recibió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Ni punto de comparación con el calabozo oscuro en el que habían estado encerrados.

_Vamos a movernos, muchacho,_ Vegeta le comunicó silenciosamente a Trunks, dándose la vuelta y marchándose, el adolescente lo siguió, su rostro se enrojecía de dolor mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo en caminar con naturalidad. A pesar de su valor, cojeaba con sutileza, sólo notable para quien prestara atención. Bien consciente de las heridas de Trunks, Vegeta caminaba tan rápido como podía, pero permitiéndole al adolescente seguir su paso. Al mismo tiempo, el adolescente no podía creer cuán fácil lo hacía lucir su padre.

Intentando olvidar su incomodidad física, Trunks echó un vistazo alrededor de la enorme base estilo militar en la que se encontraban. Debía haber cientos de soldados caminando por el lugar, todos vistiendo el mismo uniforme blanco metálico que ahora él y su padre llevaban. Que tantos se hayan unido a Ares para derrotar a los tres saiyajin simplemente lo impresionó. ¿De verdad se requería de todo un ejército para derrotar a Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz?

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, Trunks concluyó que sí, quizás sí.

De repente Vegeta se detuvo, haciendo que el muchacho casi le colisionara por detrás. -Mira acá, muchacho. —ordenó el príncipe, haciéndole un ademán con la cabeza para que mirara a la izquierda.

-¿Qué estamos mirando? —Trunks susurró, intentando ubicar algo fuera de lo ordinario, pero nadie les estaba prestando atención por ahora.

-A ti. —vino la respuesta simple y fría.

-¿Qué-

Antes de que Trunks se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Vegeta lo pateó con el tacón de su bota tan duro como pudo justo en su ya destruida rodilla rompiéndole las articulaciones en el proceso. Cogido con la guardia completamente baja, el adolescente se desplomó, incapaz de suprimir el aullido de agonía y el sentimiento de traición que explotó dentro de él.

Con la habilidad de un mentiroso bien entrenado, Vegeta se arrodilló al lado de Trunks, sorprendido como si no tuviera idea de lo que le pasaba al adolescente. Colocando una mano alentadora en el hombro de Trunks, volteó desesperado hacia el público que ahora tenían.

-«_¡Necesitamos un médico!»—_Vegeta les gritó. Para Trunks, que no entendía el idioma tsufuru y sin su scouter (y traductor) que hacía tiempo había perdido, sus palabras sonaban como un completo disparate. El adolescente exhaló apretando los dientes, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras se agarraba la rodilla y rodaba hacia un lado. Vegeta le dio unas palmaditas suaves a un lado del casco a su hijo mientras un equipo de paramédicos corría en dirección a ellos.

-«_¿Qué pasó?»—_preguntó alguien mientras el príncipe se ponía de pie, sosteniendo su rifle con fuerza.

-«_La pierna del muchacho simplemente se rompió.» —_explicó Vegeta con falsa preocupación mientras veía como trataban de atender a Trunks, quien estaba permitiéndolo muy reluctantemente. El príncipe frunció el ceño, careándolos mientras estaban distraídos. Comenzó a caerle sudor por los ojos y los entrecerró, uno le temblaba por el estrés. Un mal movimiento y se verían obligados a entrar en acción. Mirando a lo lejos por el rabillo del ojo, supo que no aguantarían. Aún no.

-«_La pierna de este muchacho está prácticamente destruida. Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería.» —_dijo uno de los paramédicos, llamando la atención de Vegeta, quien asintió estando de acuerdo.

Comenzaron a coger a Trunks para levantarlo y éste protestó defensivamente. No estaba al corriente de la situación sin la ayuda del traductor de su scouter. La única conclusión a la que pudo llegar era que su padre lo había traicionado y tirado a los lobos para salvarse. Dentro de su desesperación, Trunks comenzó a acumular la poca energía que le quedaba. Era difícil con los brazaletes que le drenaban el ki bajo su uniforme, pero podía hacerlo.

_Deja que te ayuden, muchacho, _Vegeta le ordenó a Trunks silenciosamente, asustándolo. El adolescente miró alrededor e hizo contacto visual con su padre quien le asintió con sutileza. Apretó los dientes, no muy seguro de si debía confiar o no en su padre. Sin embargo, al final le dio el beneficio de la duda. Muy reluctantemente, dejó de luchar, aun cuando seguía tenso. Se relajó un poco sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que los tsufuru a su alrededor parecían estar preocupados de verdad por su rodilla.

-«_Tenemos uno nuevo para usted.» —_anunció el líder del equipo paramédico mientras se dirigía rumbo a la enfermería. El equipo llevó a un muy incómodo Trunks dentro y lo colocó sobre una camilla. Vegeta entró tras ellos, mirando alrededor. En la pared más lejana, había un gran número de medicinas. Ladeó la cabeza, arrugando el entrecejo cuando sus ojos finalmente se posaron en un médico en la habitación. Era un anciano con el cabello blanco alborotado y ojos azules angulares, ataviado con una bata blanca sencilla.

-«¿_Bueno, qué tenemos acá?»_—preguntó el médico alegremente, acercándose a Trunks que lo miraba incómodo. -«¿_Otro accidente de entrenamiento_?»

-«_Su rodilla está destrozada._»—uno de los tsufuru le explicó, permanecía en la habitación para ayudar mientras los otros dos del equipo se retiraban, por no considerar seria la situación. Trunks se estremeció y siseó cuando comenzaron a examinar su rodilla, intentó tanto como pudo no mostrar su enorme desconfianza. Echándole un vistazo a la cuarta y tranquila persona en la habitación, gruñó cuando vio que Vegeta no les estaba prestando ni un poco de atención.

Efectivamente, el príncipe estaba pasando de ellos mientras caminaba curioso por la pared con los medicamentos, sus ojos ensangrentados escaneaban velozmente lo que tenían. Analgésicos, vitaminas, anestésicos… frunció el ceño frustrado y estaba a punto de dejarlo todo cuando vio en la parte alta del estante justo lo que estaba buscando.

Dándose la vuelta, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con seguro.

-«_Está bien hijo, ayúdame a quitarle el uniforme al muchacho para poder examinar directamente la herida.» _—ordenó el médico, dándose media vuelta mientras le daba toquecitos a una jeringa llena de anestésico. -«_Esta inyección adormecerá el dolor rápidamente para que podamos curar_ _su rodilla.»_

_-«Claro,» —_dijo el otro tsufuru viendo la gran incomodidad de Trunks. La cara del adolescente estaba roja por la agonía en la que se encontraba y respiraba entre dientes con dificultad, haciendo que el tsufuru arrugara el entrecejo -«_Hey, puedes relajarte. Vamos a ayudarte. ¿Cómo te llamas?»_

_-«Su nombre es Trunks.»_ —se oyó una voz gruñona desde atrás, con la inequívoca sensación de un rifle presionándose en su nuca. El tsufuru abrió los ojos sorprendido e intentó hablar, pero murió antes de tener la oportunidad. El cuerpo inerte cayó después de que Vegeta disparara un rayo de láser justo entre sus ojos. Trunks observó al frío asesino sin estremecerse, con los ojos llenos de una anormal indiferencia, mientras el médico se daba la vuelta para verlos.

El anciano abrió los ojos horrorizado cuando vio el cadáver en el suelo. Jadeó -«_Qué demo-»—_yse quedó mudo cuando Vegeta repentinamente lo apuntó con el rifle. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el arma estaba presionada contra su sien, provocándole temblores.

-«_Serás el próximo cadáver de esta habitación si no haces EXACTAMENTE lo que te ordene. No me tientes, anciano._» —amenazó Vegeta. Incapaz de soportar por un segundo más el calor, el príncipe saiyajin se quitó el casco y lo dejó caer al suelo. Su cabellera se puso de punta una vez liberada. Esta vez, Trunks sí se estremeció al ver los ojos gravemente ensangrentados de su padre.

Los temblores del anciano empeoraron cuando el príncipe le clavó su mirada sanguinolenta. Había oído historias sobre la reputación a la violencia de Vegeta, pero nunca sospechó que se encontraría frente a frente con él. Repentinamente, estaba lamentándose haber aceptado ese empleo. -«¿_Qu-que qui-quie-res?»_—tartamudeó.

-«_Dime dónde está el antídoto para el veneno que me dieron.»_ —Vegeta ordenó bruscamente.

-«_No sé qué veneno era.»_ —Vegeta cerró los ojos y tronó los músculos de su cuello, las venas se le marcaron visiblemente allí y en la sien. Por alguna razón, eso aterrorizó al anciano más que las palabras que el saiyajin haya podido decir. -«_Pe-pero si me dice los síntomas…»_

-Padre. —Trunks interrumpió, Vegeta abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, tornando su mirada delirante a Trunks. -Saben que nos escapamos. Puedo oírlos. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Vegeta gruñó y presionó el rifle con más fuerza contra el médico. -«_No tengo tiempo para juegos anciano.»_ —siseó el príncipe, las manos le temblaban. -«_Dime dónde está el antídoto o te sacaré los ojos ¿Entendiste?»_

-«_¿Cómo fuiste envenenado?»_

-«_Ares me envió a una perra tsufuru y ella me envenenó.»_

El médico alzó un dedo titubeante hacia la parte alta del estante -«_Si es lo que estoy pensando, debe ser el contenedor pequeño color amarillo de arriba, el segundo de izquierda a derecha._»

Vegeta gruñó y le arrancó la jeringa al médico de la mano.

-Toma muchacho, esto te servirá para la rodilla. —dijo, dándosela a Trunks. El adolescente parpadeó sorprendido, antes de tomar la jeringa de la mano de su padre. -Vigílalo. —le ordenó el príncipe a su hijo mirando fijamente al anciano no siendo necesario dejar una advertencia verbal.

Trunks observó un momento a su padre antes de ver la jeringa que tenía en la mano. ¿Dónde demonios se suponía que debía inoculársela, directamente en la rodilla?

Como si sintiera su indecisión, el médico apuntó a la rodilla del adolescente. El pequeño gesto sorprendió a Trunks y lo hizo sentir una horrible punzada de culpa en el corazón por la inevitable muerte del hombre. Viendo a los ojos vacíos del paramédico muerto en el piso, (¿_por qué _siempre tenían que mirar en dirección a él?) ese sentimiento enfermizo e imprevisible que lo había inundado más temprano cuando Vegeta lo había dejado solo regresó con una venganza. Era como si hubiera una lenta combustión de odio y violencia quemándole el pecho; odio hacia los Tsufuru, hacia Freezer, hacia el universo entero y la maldita injusticia de todo.

Y por supuesto, una cantidad sustancial de ese odio estaba reservada para él mismo.

La mano que sostenía la jeringa estaba temblando cuando la del médico cubrió la suya. El adolescente se estremeció con el contacto y después retiró su mano.

Muy bajo para alcanzar la parte alta del estante y demasiado débil para levitar, Vegeta en su desesperación golpeó el mueble con la culata de su rifle. Cogió la botella amarilla que cayó, frunció el ceño mientras intentaba leer lo que decía. Tuvo que parpadear algunas veces para aclarar su visión lo suficiente, pero efectivamente, era el antídoto para el veneno. Suponiendo que eso era suficiente confirmación, abrió la botella y se tragó todo el contenido.

-Está bien, muchacho, —dijo Vegeta, lanzando la botella a un lado. -vamos.

Trunks se levantó y sentó al borde de la camilla. Dubitativamente se bajó y apoyó un poco sobre su pierna herida, ignorando el hecho de que su bota derecha estaba a poca distancia del cadáver. Pudo sentir una explosión de calidez extendiéndose desde su rodilla hacia toda su pierna, entumeciendo el dolor. Mientras tanto, Vegeta levantaba su casco y se dirigía al anciano en la habitación.

-«_¿Cuánto hay que esperar para que este antídoto actúe?»_—preguntó.

Todavía visiblemente aterrado, el médico se volteó para mirar al príncipe esforzándose en no tartamudear. -«_Comenzará a actuar de inmediato, pero el efecto es lento.»_

-Hn. —gruñó Vegeta, dirigiéndose a Trunks y lanzándole su rifle. Hizo una moción con la cabeza hacia el médico. -Encárgate de él de una vez. —le ordenó, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

El sentimiento que quemaba el pecho de Trunks se incrementó ante la orden insensible de Vegeta, hasta sintió como si fuera a consumirlo por dentro. El adolescente dudó solo un momento, una voz tenue de razón intentaba valientemente hacerse notar desde un rincón de su mente. Fue sofocada fácilmente por el terror que lo había consumido cuando pensó que había causado sin ayuda la muerte de su padre por ser misericordioso. Sus ojos, generalmente azul claro, se tornaron de un azul insensible más oscuro cuando se llevó el rifle al hombro con indiferencia, apuntando directo entre los ojos aterrorizados del anciano con mano firme.

Trunks comenzó a jalar el gatillo cuando una alarma se oyó repentinamente. Vegeta maldijo por lo bajo mientras su hijo lo veía sobre el hombro.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Trunks, observando la alarma roja que estaba parpadeando cerca del techo de la habitación. Vegeta lo ignoró por varios segundos antes de abrir un poco la puerta. Todos corrían a la misma dirección ¿Pero por qué? ¿Para dar con su paradero o para pelear con alguien más?

Como si leyera su mente, el anciano respondió. -«_Es una convocatoria para una asamblea de emergencia._»

Vegeta dirigió su atención al anciano, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente -«_¿Con qué propósito?»_

El pobre médico vio a Vegeta y luego a Trunks quien todavía le apuntaba con el arma, y después volvió a ver al príncipe. Deseó poder salir con una mentira en ese momento, pero honestamente no se le ocurrió ninguna. Optando por ser sincero antes de ser descubierto mintiendo, respondió lentamente con un -«_No-no lo sé._»

Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

Y entonces Trunks disparó.

El ojo derecho del adolescente se movió involuntariamente cuando bajó su rifle, observando al médico tsufuru que yacía en el suelo sin remordimiento. Vegeta lo miró en aprobación, sondeando la violencia con un desinterés familiar antes de volver a la puerta. Se asomó otra vez y Trunks estaba apenas consciente de que él estaba diciéndole algo que no podía registrar. El muchacho inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad morbosa mientras observaba la piscina de sangre esparcida bajo el cuerpo. Ja, era roja como la suya…

-Oye muchacho, vamos. —Vegeta siseó a oídos sordos. -Tenemos que mezclarnos con ellos antes de que nos encuentren aquí y nuestra cubierta se estropee.

Trunks frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, recordándose que el hombre tenía que morir.

-¿No oyes que te estoy hablando muchacho? ¡Te voy a dejar aquí para que los tsufuru te destrocen si no te mueves, _Ahora!_

_Todos _los presentes tenían que morir.

-¡TRUNKS!

Trunks parpadeó y se espabiló, dándose finalmente cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tragando lentamente, se alejó del cadáver sólo para casi pisar el otro. Retrocedió cuando pisó sangre y estuvo cerca de perder el equilibrio y caerse. Apretó los dientes por el dolor de su pierna, que había disminuido pero aún estaba presente mientras se forzaba en llegar a duras penas con su padre.

-Lo siento. —susurró tímidamente. Vegeta dejó de mirar por la puerta para ver a su hijo en silencio. El muchacho lucía estoico e inmune, pero él había perfeccionado ese rostro cuando era niño y podía ver a través de él. El muchacho era tan transparente como el cristal; su moral y cordura estaban desmoronándose rápidamente. Demonios unos pocos años más de esto y el muchacho sería exactamente igual a él.

Ante el pensamiento, los músculos de su quijada se tensaron. Dejó de mirarlo otra vez.

-Vamos muchacho. Los tsufuru quieren guerra. Es hora de que se la demos.

* * *

Trunks nunca había sentido tanto calor en su vida. Miró un poco hacia arriba para ver dos soles brillando en el cielo. Era evidente que se encontraban sobre arena en ese momento, porque se sentía como si estuvieran en un desierto.

Mirando a la derecha, parado como a cinco hombres de él, vio a su padre. Estaban todos alineados formando una perfecta cuadrícula, todos atentos más como máquinas que como hombres, él y su padre estaban formados cerca de la última línea. El adolescente entrecerró los ojos cuando el sudor le cayó por los ojos y luego le echó otro vistazo a su padre, pero éste lo estaba ignorando.

Más que nada, lo que deseaba poder preguntarle era cómo demonios podía comunicarse con él usando sólo su mente. Trató de pensar tan firme como pudo, pero o Vegeta no estaba escuchándolo o simplemente lo estaba ignorando. Ambas opciones eran igual de probables. Lo que de verdad quería saber era por qué todavía estaban ahí. Todo lo que podía hacer era confiar en el plan de su padre.

Al menos, de seguro esperaba que tuviera un plan.

El corazón de Trunks latió en expectativa cuando un rugido vino del ejército tsufuru, haciéndolo fijar su atención al frente. A lo lejos pudo ver a Ares avanzar frente a sus hombres en la parte alta de una plataforma. A su derecha sintió el ki de Vegeta elevarse.

-«_Hermanos_,» —dijo Ares en voz alta, haciendo que todos callaran al instante -«_Estamos aquí para hacerle la guerra al mal del universo, los despiadados Saiyajin…¿Están preparados para ganar la última batalla?»_

Con entusiasmo y listos para morir por él, todos (excepto dos) rugieron en señal de aprobación.

-«_Pero antes de tomar nuestra venganza contra Vegeta y su inútil raza, debemos enfrentarnos a un mal mayor… parece que uno o quizás más de los hombres de Freezer están aquí. Les pregunto a cada uno de ustedes: ¿Están listos para la guerra y para vengar toda la sangre inocente de nuestras familias y amigos derramada por esos monstruos?»_

Los odios de Vegeta resonaron otra vez ante los rugidos de afirmación frenética. Se burló, pensando que todos esos idiotas estaban alucinando si pensaban que tenían una mínima oportunidad contra quien sea que haya llegado. Incluso el soldado de más bajo rango del ejército de Freezer podía destruir a esta patética excusa de fuerza militar. Si Freezer envió a uno de sus tenientes de alto rango (o peor aún: a uno de los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu), entonces todos los que se encontraban allí estaban más que muertos.

Incluido él, concedió reluctantemente.

Especialmente él.

Ares se metió entre la lluvia de ovaciones y rugidos, escaneando fríamente entre los cascos brillantes de sus hombres. _Sé que estás aquí, Vegeta, _pensó mientras intentaba distinguir a dos soldados que se vieran mal vestidos. Había cometido el error de asumir que todo lo que los saiyajin sabían hacer era purgar planetas y seguir las órdenes de Freezer. Había subestimado la inteligencia del príncipe y ahora tenía las manos manchadas de sangre por ese error. _¿Dónde estás cobarde?_

Quitándose el casco con una mano, Ares lo alzó a sus hombres.

-«_Levanten sus cascos y repitan después de mí…»_

Trunks apretó los dientes cuando los soldados a su alrededor siguieron a su líder. Ni él ni su padre movieron un músculo. Los de Vegeta estaban tan tensos que los huesos le dolían. Sabiendo que no tenían tiempo, el príncipe cerró los ojos y juró silenciosamente por el honor de su familia que no perdería esta batalla. Él iba a terminar lo que sus ancestros comenzaron así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

-«_Hey_,» —dijo el soldado al lado derecho de Vegeta, golpeándolo con su rifle. Vegeta abrió los ojos lentamente, estaban ensangrentados con deseo asesino. -«_dijo que alzáramos nuestros cas-»_

El saiyajin haló al soldado sobresaltado e ignorante hacia él por el rifle, le dio la vuelta para que el arma quedara situada firmemente bajo su barbilla y disparó. Nadie supo qué había pasado hasta que el cuerpo sin vida del soldado cayó de un golpe, y para ese momento, el príncipe ya había tomado violentamente al que estaba detrás, rompiéndole el cuello con tanta brusquedad que casi le arranca la cabeza.

Vegeta se enderezó lentamente y los soldados cerca de él retrocedieron llenos de pánico, levantando sus rifles y apuntándole directamente. Todos comenzaron a gritarle maldiciones y pronto la atención de todos se centró en él. Mofándose, el orgulloso príncipe se quitó el casco, dejándolo caer en la arena, tiró su rifle a un lado, sin deseos de usarlo más. Aun inadvertido, Trunks se mantenía quieto mientras observaba, bajó su mano derecha apretando el puño, intentando reunir su ki.

Dándose la vuelta, con una mirada en sus ojos oscuros de como si finalmente hubiese caído en la locura con la que había flirteado toda su vida, Vegeta vio la forma de Ares acercarse. Sonrió y cruzó los brazos con tranquilidad, como si fueran los únicos allí y no estuviera completamente superado en número.

-Así que finalmente te revelas, asesino. —gruñó Ares.

-Pelea como un hombre, Ares. Demuéstrale a tus hombres lo débil que eres. —se burló Vegeta, su sonrisa se tornó siniestra. -O, puedes rendirte ahora, hacerme una reverencia y llamarme Gran Vegeta. Puedo perdonar a uno o dos de tus hombres si me muestras algo de respeto.

Ares se burló con aversión cuando finalmente estuvo a dos metros del príncipe saiyajin. -¿Rendirme? ¿Por qué me rendiría ante un hombre muerto?

Vegeta abrió la boca para responder cuando la poca energía que le quedaba finalmente desapareció. Cayendo impotentemente de rodillas, se apoyó con ambas manos, su visión se hizo borrosa. Ares sonreía mientras Trunks respiraba con esfuerzo con el casco puesto, su rostro se tornó rojo por el dolor y el agotamiento cuando un débil brillo amarillo rodeó su puño. Si no fueran por esos malditos brazaletes de metal drenándole el ki, habría hecho a todos los presentes cenizas.

-No te queda mucho tiempo, saiyajin. ¿Por qué no te rindes? —dijo con desdén. Vegeta rió ligeramente, luego esa risa se transformó en una risa maníaca y chillona. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió como loco mientras Trunks lo observaba sorprendido, convencido de que finalmente su padre había perdido la razón. Los tsufuru a su alrededor se vieron con cautela, sus rifles aun apuntándole, cuando Ares avanzó amenazante hacia él. -¿Qué es tan divertido? —exigió saber.

-Todos los presentes van a morir. —continuó riendo Vegeta.

Trunks frunció el ceño, tenía el corazón acelerado con la preocupación cuando repentinamente sintió un poder de pelea diferente. Echando una ojeada a donde Ares estaba apuntándole a su ejército, estaba un saiyajin enfurecido. Sobre su mano derecha levitaba una palpitante bola de energía blanca y brillante.

-¡Hey fenómenos! —gritó Nappa llamando la atención de todos. El saiyajin gruñó, una vena en su frente palpitó furiosamente cuando la energía se hizo más fuerte. -¡Miren arriba!

Echándose hacia atrás, Nappa lanzó la bola de energía al cielo donde estalló haciéndose una luz blanca cegadora.

Todos los que miraban directo a la luz se quemaron las retinas al momento, excepto por un adolescente híbrido que estaba completamente fascinado por la luz. Quedó sin aliento por un llamado profundo y primitivo en la sangre que nunca antes había sentido, Trunks dio un paso atrás sorprendido.

Aun de rodillas e ignorando a los hombres cegados gritando a su alrededor, Vegeta miró directo a la luz. Sus colmillos se agrandaron y sus pupilas se contrajeron por completo, todo su cuerpo palpitó involuntariamente al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

Habiéndose olvidado del príncipe, Ares se dio la vuelta y supo de inmediato qué estaba pasando.

-¡Atrápenlo! ¡No permitan que haga la transformación! —gritó Ares, señalando a Vegeta. Los soldados que todavía tenían el medio de oírle comenzaron a dispararle al príncipe justo cuando el pelaje rompió su piel. Antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad, fueron incinerados por una cruel ráfaga de ki de Trunks. Con una habilidad excepcional, el adolescente controló su energía para que Vegeta no resultara herido. Ares cayó de espaldas por la explosión, viendo al saiyajin conmocionado. El muchacho se quitó el casco y tomó una bocanada de oxígeno, su cabello lavanda estaba oscurecido por el sudor y pegado a su frente.

Esa fue toda la distracción que Vegeta necesitó.

Liberando un grito lleno de furia que rápidamente se convirtió en un gruñido profundo, animal y salvaje, el príncipe se hizo más grande súbitamente mientras todos a su alrededor mostraban su verdadera naturaleza y huían horrorizados. El uniforme tsufuru de Vegeta se hizo trizas al instante, los brazaletes de metal se rompieron como si fueran de plástico, quedando solo con su pantalón azul oscuro y botas blancas. Trunks soltó su casco, antes de perder la fuerza en su pierna y caer al suelo. Sorprendido mientras veía los ojos de Vegeta tornarse rojos y completamente cubierto de pelo. Nunca había visto algo como eso en su vida, sólo había oído historias al respecto de Gohan. Vio hacia arriba, Nappa también estaba haciendo la misma transformación, su uniforme se expandió a su talla con facilidad.

Nappa y Vegeta se vieron el uno al otro, antes de liberar rugidos simultáneos y poderosos.

La mitad del ejército tsufuru perdió al instante el deseo de pelear "la última batalla" y huyó para salvarse mientras la histeria llenaba la atmósfera. El resto comenzó a disparar desesperado mientras los dos saiyajin comenzaban a aplastar todo lo que se movía. Trunks estaba completamente sorprendido por la manera como Vegeta y Nappa se movían pese a sus tamaños. Ninguno tenía dificultad alguna en eludir los rayos de láser disparados por los rifles tsufuru. Podía jurar haber oído a Vegeta reírse mientras arrojaba su enorme bota a un grupo de tsufuru que huían, matándolos al instante.

De repente, en medio de un respiro, una mano grande y poderosa se acercó y lo sujetó con fuerza. La sangre se le enfrió, conmocionado y con horror, sólo pudo luchar impotentemente mientras Vegeta lo alzaba para ponerlo a nivel de sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, padre? —Trunks le gritó, mirándolo a unos ojos rojos que nunca tendría la oportunidad de leer. -¡Estoy de tu lado!

Vegeta observó al adolescente, quien estaba seguro de que esta vez, su padre iba a cumplir la amenaza de matarlo. Trunks apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras el Oozaru extendía su otra mano hacia él para poner dos dedos a los lados de su cuello, para luego aplicar presión. Cerró los ojos, diciéndose que no tenía que sentirse traicionado. Vegeta le había dicho de plano que le haría pagar por ponerlo en esa situación. Esperó por el golpe de presión que lo mataría, estaba demasiado debilitado para pelear.

No era necesario decir que quedó conmocionado cuando Vegeta aplicó sólo la presión suficiente para romper el collar que le drenaba del cuello. Sorprendido, miró a la criatura que lo sostenía y pudo jurar que lo vio sonreír.

-No me eres útil con esas cosas, muchacho. —rugió con una voz profunda, y se atrevería a decir, divertida. Trunks no pudo evitar el alivio que le recorrió ya sintiendo la diferencia de no tener esa cosa alrededor de su cuello. A Vegeta le tomó sólo unos segundos romper como si nada sus brazaletes, sólo unas leves cosquillas al contacto de su pelaje.

-Ayuda a Nappa a limpiar este desastre. —ordenó Vegeta, bajándolo y luego liberándolo del todo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Trunks, pero Vegeta ya se había alejado de él. Suponiendo que su padre era capaz de cuidarse solo, vio su mano derecha. Con poco esfuerzo, formó una poderosa bola azul de energía en la palma de su mano. Sonrió.

¡Así estaba mejor!

Mientras tanto, habiendo visto la legendaria transformación Oozaru de cerca, Ares decidió que no quería formar parte de la "última batalla". En algún punto, su plan maestro de venganza le había explotado en el rostro. No tenía idea de cómo había pasado. Había planeado por años la caída de Vegeta y todo había ido según lo planeado. Incluso el hijo de Vegeta, el heredero al trono y un muchacho que ni siquiera sabía que existía, había estado inmaculadamente envuelto para regalo para su venganza. Las estrellas se habían alineado a la perfección y era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Ahora, oyendo los gritos angustiados de sus hombres siendo masacrados por despiadadas ráfagas de ki y pisotones de monstruos con forma de mono, a Ares sólo le quedaba una última opción: retirarse.

Irrumpiendo a una de las salas de desarrollo científico de su base militar, avanzó rápidamente al dispositivo en el medio de la sala. Sin perder tiempo, abrió de inmediato uno de los paneles de control y activó el dispositivo para solicitar una nave espacial.

Hasta allí llegó cuando la pared repentinamente explotó, cayéndose a pedazos. Más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar, una mano enorme lo alcanzó y sostuvo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —gruñó Vegeta, sacando a Ares del edificio y levantándolo. Lo apretó con fuerza, riendo cuando sintió la armadura romperse por el poder de su agarre. -Podía oler tu temor a kilómetros, tsufuru.

-Maldito seas, saiyajin. —Ares espetó antes de sentir el agarre de Vegeta apretarse sin misericordia. Escupió sangre en respuesta, su armadura cedió poniendo una cantidad extraordinaria de presión en sus costillas.

-Hey, pensaba que tu armadura se suponía que era impenetrable. Estoy decepcionado. —la voz de Vegeta rugió profundamente. Alzó su otra mano y le quitó el casco como si fuera un juguete para luego reír con fuerza.

-Cobarde. —Ares dijo en tono áspero y un ojo cerrado por el horrible dolor. -¡Pelea conmigo sin esa transformación!

-¿A quién llamas cobarde, perdedor? —gruñó Vegeta, apretándolo más. -¡Me tenías encerrado como un perro y me envenenaste!

-¿Qué, tienes miedo de perder? Deberías tenerlo. —Ares se burló, presionando, si Vegeta era conocido por algo más que su crueldad, era por su orgullo. Sabiendo que estaba cerca de ser aplastado hasta morir, Ares continuó impertérrito por la desesperación. -He sido entrenado en… —escupió sangre cuando Vegeta aplicó una presión rompe-huesos. -…en técnicas de energía. No eres rival para mí, Vegeta.

Era una mentira descarada, pero era un hombre desesperado.

Enfurecido por el flagrante reto y peligrosamente cerca de volverse loco, Vegeta liberó a Ares quien cayó desde casi siete metros de altura. El príncipe se volteó a ver la luz en el cielo y rugió furioso, llamando repentinamente la atención de Trunks y Nappa. Ambos pararon sus combates despiadados para mirar al príncipe. Extendiendo una mano hacia la luz, la apretó haciendo un puño. La luz explotó repentinamente, y esta vez, Trunks tuvo que dejar de mirar o si no habría sido cegado en ese mismo momento.

Ares hizo una mueca de dolor y rodó de lado en la arena, agarrándose las costillas. No muy lejos de él estaban los restos de lo que una vez fue un orgulloso ejército que él había levantado del polvo. Tosió sangre, sin tener fuerzas para levantarse.

-¿Decías?

Los ojos de Ares se ampliaron cuando vio que Vegeta se acercaba. Habiendo perdido la transformación, el saiyajin que parecía completamente indestructible hace unos momentos ahora lucía arruinado. Carecía de energías, se mantenía de pie por puro odio, pero nunca había rechazado un reto en su vida. Respirando con dificultad y con un ojo abierto, agarrándose un costado que ahora estaba horriblemente ampollado por las quemaduras, Vegeta trastabilló hacia su enemigo.

Ares se puso de pie dolorosamente antes de asumir una posición insegura de pelea. En el fondo, sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra un Vegeta lleno de fuerza. Pero el Vegeta destruido frente a él estaba lejos de estar al 100 por ciento. Un golpe de suerte por acá o por allá y podría tener una oportunidad.

Vegeta escupió un buche de sangre a la arena, antes de lanzar una sonrisa. -Espero que estés listo para morir, tsufuru. Te lo prometo, haré tus últimos momentos tan dolorosos como sea posible.

-Cuando estés listo, sai-

Vegeta desapareció y reapareció detrás de él, sujetándolo por su cabellera roja, doblándolo hacia atrás antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra. Antes de que pudiera registrar que estaba detrás, el príncipe lo golpeó brutalmente con el puño cerrado en el esternón. Rió con sorna por la forma como su enemigo se retorcía en la arena.

-Y yo pensando que serías un reto. —Vegeta resopló. -Qué pérdida de tiempo.

Inclinándose con una gesto de dolor, Vegeta agarró a Ares por el cabello de nuevo para ponerlo de pie. No le quedaba mucha energía, así que calculó que debía hacerlo más rápido que de costumbre. Poco después de haber decidido sacar al tsufuru de su miseria de una vez por todas, se encontró con un puño de arena desesperado directo a los ojos. Soltando a Ares, se llevó las manos al rostro y gritó palabrotas dando un par de pasos atrás. Habiendo ganado unos preciosos segundos, Ares abrió un compartimiento oculto en el antebrazo de su armadura y presionó un botón.

-¡Inútil de porquería, voy a golpearte hasta que quedes irreconocible! —gritó Vegeta con furia aterradora, los ojos se le quemaban mientras se tambaleaba de nuevo hacia Ares. Completamente furioso, se dobló y tomó a su enemigo por el cabello. El tsufuru rió de la misma manera como lo había hecho él hace poco.

-Vamos. —Ares se burló, hablando con la boca llena de sangre mientras el príncipe apretaba el puño peligrosamente. -Mátame. No te salvará.

Vegeta titubeó, sus ojos ensangrentados se entrecerraron. -¿Qué?

Ares sonrió y Vegeta supo que no le gustaba lo que había oído. -Sabía que había una posibilidad de que esto pasara. Mis hombres plantaron una bomba en lo más profundo de este planeta. Ya la he activado. Este planeta va a explotar. —rió. -Al final, yo gané, Vegeta.

El labio de Vegeta tembló. Liberó a Ares, quien cayó de nuevo en la arena, riendo todo el tiempo. Levantando una mano temblorosa a su enemigo, reunió toda la energía que le quedaba y la comenzó a descargar: una ráfaga de ki tras otra, y otra, y otra más. Una y otra vez. Aun cuando la risa de Ares hacía mucho se había apagado, Vegeta continuó disparando, con los dientes apretados todo el tiempo. Haber llegado tan lejos sólo para ser superado al final hizo que algo dentro de él se rompiera.

No paró de disparar hasta que una mano lo sujetó por la muñeca.

-Hey, es suficiente. —dijo Trunks. -Guarda tus fuerzas.

-Tenemos que irnos, Vegeta. —dijo Nappa.

Como una señal, la tierra bajo ellos comenzó a temblar violentamente como si fuera un terremoto. La fuerza de la onda tiró a los tres saiyajin al suelo.

-¡El planeta va a explotar, tenemos que salir de aquí! ¿Dónde diablos están las naves? —Vegeta le gritó a Nappa.

-Vienen en camino.

Finalmente, los temblores cesaron. El alivio duró sólo unos segundos, antes de que los tres pudieran ponerse de pie, hubo una explosión a la distancia. Trunks se forzó a ponerse de pie, con su pierna aun entumecida. En términos generales, su fuerza estaba regresando lentamente y estuvo otra vez de pie enseguida. Se dio la vuelta y le ofreció una mano a su padre, pero Vegeta la golpeó tercamente. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Trunks con frialdad por su ojo bueno.

-No vas a regresar con nosotros, muchacho.

-¿Qué? —preguntó Trunks, genuinamente sorprendido por eso. -Pero...

Fueron interrumpidos por tres naves espaciales estrellándose en la arena a unos diez metros de ellos. Vegeta no podía creer cuanto había echado de menos esas cosas.

-Tenemos que salir de este planeta. —dijo Nappa, dándose la vuelta y poniendo al príncipe de pie sin pedirle permiso. Éste gruñó molesto por ello, pero estaba demasiado débil para ponerse de pie por sus propios medios, girándose, hizo contacto visual con Trunks.

-Quiero que te vayas, muchacho. —dijo sinceramente, mostrando su característico ceño fruncido. -Sólo da el comando verbal y dile a la computadora a qué planeta quieres ir. No me importa dónde vayas, pero asegúrate de que nunca te vuelva a ver. Si lo hago, te mataré ¿Has entendido?

Trunks lo miró sin comprender, sin creer lo que oía. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, su padre _todavía _lo odiaba. Pudo verlo tan claro como el agua, y no pudo evitar que la decepción se asentara en lo más profundo de él. Había tenido la impresión de que Vegeta, al menos al final, había tolerado su existencia en lugar de despreciarla. Pero al parecer no podía estar más equivocado…

Nappa observó a Trunks apologéticamente, antes de presionar al príncipe completamente exhausto, para que sin ayuda se mantuviera de pie. -Debemos irnos Vegeta, tú también, muchacho, a menos que quieras asarte en este planeta.

-Sí. —Trunks masculló, cojeando detrás de ellos tan rápido como podía cuando hubo otra explosión. Debió haber estado feliz por ello. Finalmente podía ir a la Tierra. ¿Importaba de verdad lo que Vegeta pensara de él?

Trunks entró de último a su nave espacial. Viendo instintivamente alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubieran explosivos implantados. Las luces parpadearon tan pronto como la puerta se cerró. Se oyó otra explosión y el suelo comenzó a retumbar de nuevo. El adolescente cerró los ojos y se los frotó, intentando recordar el comando.

_-¿Destino?_

-Mmm. —tartamudeó Trunks cansadamente. Fuera de su nave, oyó las naves de Nappa y Vegeta despegar. Perdió el hilo de ideas cuando volvió a pensar en su padre. ¿Se metería en problemas con Freezer si el planeta era destruido? Se le estrechó el estómago de pensarlo.

_-¿Destino?_

-_¿Destino? —_la computadora apuntó nuevamente.

-Oh, claro. Mmm. -Establecer destino al Planeta Tierra.

-_Destino establecido a: Planeta Tierra, galaxia #7, sector sur. Confirmar o declinar._

-Sí, está bien. Vamos. —Trunks siseó impacientemente. Fue echado hacia atrás al instante cuando la nave espacial despegó.

_-Destino establecido. Duración del viaje califica para sueño inducido si lo desea el usuario._

Era el momento preciso. Poco después de que la oscuridad del universo se hizo visible por su ventana ovalada, un destello de luz brillante estalló, haciendo a Trunks levantar su mano para tapar sus ojos. Exhausto, se echó hacia atrás, liberando finalmente un suspiro. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para descansar cuando vio un botón familiar en el panel de control. Era el que había usado para desconectar el intercomunicador.

Lo observó por unos segundos, tentado. Estaría mal escuchar a Nappa y Vegeta sin estar invitado. ¿Qué haría su madre si estuviera aquí?

Trunks presionó el botón.

-…sabías y no me lo dijiste? —se oyó la voz indignada de su padre. Su tono chillón lo hizo estremecer.

-Lo siento, Vegeta. Le prometí a tu padre que daría lo mejor de mí para proteger su linaje.

Hubo silencio por unos diez minutos. Trunks ya estaba dormitando cuando la voz de Nappa lo despertó abruptamente.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea haber dejado ir al muchacho, Vegeta? Era muy poderoso.

Repentinamente despierto, Trunks esperó una respuesta. Finalmente, después de unos cinco minutos. Se oyó la voz exhausta de Vegeta.

-Ya no importa. Mi carne y sangre no le servirán a Freezer. No mientras yo viva.

-Sí, bueno, el bastardo no está contento con nosotros en este momento.

-Eso no es nuevo. —masculló en respuesta.

-Sí, pero están diciendo que desertamos. ¿Qué vamos a ha-

-Nappa cierra la maldita boca y déjame dormir. —respondió con voz cansada.

Ese fue el final de la conversación. Trunks se recostó del asiento y presionó el botón para apagar el intercomunicador. El adolescente se frotó los ojos y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. El que su padre le pidiera que se marchara y no regresara no parecía estar provocado del todo por el odio - al menos, no por completo. En lugar de haber estado emocionado, estaba preocupado. Era probable que su padre fuera reprendido otra vez por Freezer por algo que era principalmente su culpa. Su estómago se agitó ante la idea de que esta vez el tirano lo mandara al diablo y lo matara como si nada. ¿Podría vivir sin saber lo que le esperaba a su padre?

En un momento sencillo de claridad, se dio cuenta de que no, no podía.

Trunks entonces cambió el destino y regresó.

* * *

25/07/2012


	11. Libertad o Muerte

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Capítulo 11:** Libertad o Muerte.

* * *

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

-No me tomes el pelo, —le advirtió una voz mortalmente calmada. -_sé _que diste la orden. Lo hiciste. Tiene tu nombre escrito por todas partes. -

-Tus acusaciones de verdad me están ofendiendo. Siendo honesto, estoy dolido. Completamente _destruido _por la falta de confían-

-Ahórrate el teatro, Freezer. Además de mis hombres, sólo los tuyos tienen el poder para destruir un planeta como lo fue Rithica. -

-Oh sí, mis hombres son muy poderosos. ¿No te parece?

-Establecimos las reglas de la Organización de Intercambio Planetario juntos y las rompiste. Rithica era uno de MIS planetas. Estaba en MI cuadrante en el sector norte y enviaste a tus hombres para que lo destruyeran. ¿Ahora tienes la osadía de negar que lo has hecho?

-¡Por dios! Qué dramático. Te lo aseguro, no di la orden para que el planeta del que sigues vociferando fuera destruido. De hecho, nunca había oído de ese planeta hasta ahora. -

-¡Mis hombres vieron tres naves espaciales TUYAS dejando el planeta! ¡Y poco después, uno de mis planetas fue purgado misteriosamente sin señales de quien fue el responsable!

Freezer rió entre dientes, meneando peligrosamente la cola. Tenía las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda, apretando su agarre con rabia moderada.

-Mi adorado y _precioso _hermano ¿Podría sugerirte que tus hombres pasaran menos tiempo rastreando naves espaciales y más tiempo protegiendo los planetas de tu cuadrante? Tal vez en lugar de estar gritándome por semejante pérdida, una con la que no tengo _nada_ que ver, obtendrías mejores resultados si te enfocas en gobernar sobre esa pequeñez a la que llamas imperio. -

-No sé a qué estás jugando, Freezer, —Cooler siseó por el scouter de su hermano. -pero se termina ahora. Si veo otra de tus naves en mi cuadrante, nuestra tregua termina. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, _hermano_?

-Eso se oye como una amenaza, —Freezer respondió calmadamente, aunque sus ojos estaban entrecerrados con furia. -¿Lo es, Cooler?

-Es una advertencia. -

-No tomo muy bien las advertencias. -

-Bueno, yo no tomo muy bien que planetas rentables en mi cuadrante sean destruidos. Y estoy seguro de que nuestro padre no tomará muy bien que irrespetes las reglas que tenemos establecidas. Una de esas era que tú te mantendrías fuera de mi cuadrante. ¿O lo has olvidado?

Freezer miró a través de una ventana de su nave insignia la extensión del vasto espacio. Era verdad que había estado de acuerdo con permanecer fuera de la sección del universo que le pertenecía a su hermano mayor, más que todo porque quería tener a Cooler apaciguado y a raya, no porque le temiera, sino porque lo sacaba de sus casillas.

No obstante, sin conocimiento del hijo mayor de Cold, Freezer estaba ingeniosa e encubiertamente rompiendo esos acuerdos desde hace años. Cooler no tenía el instinto de nacimiento para gobernar de su hermano menor y muchas cosas pasaban sin que lo notara, un hecho del que había sacado provecho una y otra vez. El tirano encontraba un planeta rentable en el cuadrante de su hermano al que éste no le haya prestado mucha atención y enviaba a sus hombres a purgarlo. Luego lo vendía y cosechaba las ganancias, para después enviar a sus hombres a purgarlo otra vez. El ciclo se repetía hasta que Cooler finalmente se acercara, entonces se retiraba y ponía sus ojos en otro lugar.

Rithica fue el siguiente planeta en el que puso sus ojos, un planeta pequeño, aislado y con abundante vida animal y vegetación. Cooler nunca hubiese notado la manipulación de su hermano si el maldito planeta no hubiese sido _destruido._

-Te repito que no ordené que eso pasara, —dijo Freezer con voz aparentemente calmada. No era mentira, después de todo, su orden había sido purgar el planeta, no destruirlo. Su cola se balanceaba de un lado a otro a un ritmo peligroso mientras continuaba. -pero apelando a mi generosidad, lanzaré mi propia investigación para averiguar quién exactamente es el responsable de este acto terrible. -

-Lo harás. Y Recuerda lo que dije. -

-Siempre es un placer, hermano, —dijo Freezer con falsa cortesía, antes de alcanzar el botón de su scouter rojo para finalizar la transmisión. Su mirada se tornó asesina cuando presionó el botón algunas veces. -¿Zaabon?

La voz de su mano derecha se oyó dos segundos después. -_¿Sí, Gran Freezer?_

-Ven de inmediato. -

-_Enseguida Gran Freezer_. -

La cola de Freezer se movía metódicamente mientras cavilaba cómo cambiarían las cosas. Ahora que su hermano finalmente había comenzado a descubrir su juego iba a ser más difícil robar los planetas de su cuadrante. Probablemente tendría que matarlo, a lo cual no estaba opuesto; demonios, era cuestión de tiempo después de todo. Pero semejante acto requeriría planificación para no llamar la atención de su padre y tenía otras cosas que tratar.

Era innecesario decir que no estaba contento. En lo absoluto.

Las puertas metálicas detrás de él se abrieron. Zaabon avanzó y puso una rodilla sobre el piso de mármol, observando cautelosamente la espalda de su señor. Aun cuando él era quien inspeccionaba la logística y gestión del ejército de Freezer, no estaba exento de reprimendas. Reconocía el tono de voz de Freezer a través de su scouter y ya sabía que su señor había hablado con Cooler. Todos en el ejército odiaban al hermano mayor del tirano sólo porque lo exasperaba y eso normalmente significaba algo malo para ellos.

Freezer se dio la vuelta lentamente para enfrentar a Zaabon, sus manos estaban entrelazadas a su espalda. Se echó un poco hacia adelante y con curiosidad preguntó, -¿Zaabon, recuérdame de nuevo, a quién exactamente le diste la misión de purgar Rithica?

-Yo les di esa misión, así como la de Liyana, a los saiyajin, Gran Freezer. -

-¿A los cuatro?

-Sí, señor. -

-Ya veo. —murmuró Freezer pensativo.

Todo este problema, sólo porque cuatro saiyajin en particular no habían completado una simple y rutinaria misión de purga. El planeta ni siquiera estaba ocupado por guerreros; no había razón para ese fracaso ante sus ojos. Después de todo, había tomado medidas para asegurarse de que, fuera de su ejército, Vegeta no tuviera rival en el universo. Había enseñado personalmente al saiyajin cómo ser cruel y despiadado para que así los de su raza no pudieran ser derrotados. Eso significaba que había una sola explicación lógica para que la misión no se completara satisfactoriamente.

Traición.

Freezer se enderezó y lentamente fijó su atención otra vez en la ventana, dándole la espalda a Zaabon. No había escapado de su atención que Vegeta había estado quebrantando su autoridad mucho más de lo acostumbrado los últimos días. Él personalmente había golpeado al saiyajin hasta casi matarlo después de cada infracción, perdonándole la vida cuando habría acabado con la de casi todos los demás que estaban bajo su reinado, pero el saiyajin no lo _entendía. _Y ahora, su insubordinación le había costado la oportunidad de robarle planetas rentables a su hermano.

Era completamente inaceptable e iba a pagarlo con su sangre.

-Cancela la purga de Liyana. No nos aventuraremos en ese cuadrante del sector norte hasta que me encargue de algunos asuntos. Por ahora, tienes una nueva misión, Zaabon. —dijo Freezer finalmente, con los ojos sombríos y llenos de maldad. -Quiero las cabezas de Nappa, Raditz y el muchacho mestizo aquí dentro de veinte horas para poder aplastar sus cráneos con mis pies. Y en lo que respecta a Vegeta, quiero que lo encuentren y traigan vivo. Tengo planeado algo _muy _especial para mi mascota favorita. -

-Pero ni siquiera estamos seguros de que hayan sobrevivido a la explosión. -

-Oh, sí sobrevivieron. Están en algún lugar allá afuera, todos. Y si no están acá dentro de las próximas veinte horas, será _tu_ cráneo el que aplaste con mi pie. ¿Quedó claro, Zaabon?

-Gran Freezer, —Zaabon comenzó, intentando que el pánico no saliera por su voz. No era de ninguna utilidad, sus palabras salían apresuradas. -Hemos intentado rastrear a Vegeta y a sus hombres desde hace rato. Sus naves originales salieron de la red casi tan pronto como se marcharon de la base para su misión de purga. Nappa fue registrado muchos días después y se llevó algunas nuevas con él para Rithica, pero el rastreo de _esas _fue destruido por algún tipo de interferencia electromagnética cuando el planeta explotó. -

-Entonces investiga sus scouters. —dijo Freezer, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Lo hicimos, Gran Freezer. Sólo los scouters de Vegeta y Nappa están en línea, pero tienen algún tipo de encriptación que nuestro equipo técnico no puede descifrar. Por lo tanto no podemos ubicar su localización y no podemos comunicarnos con ellos. -

Vegeta debió haber alterado las naves espaciales y los scouter, dedujo Freezer. El saiyajin sabía más que bien que iba contra las reglas hacer cosas como esas. Sí, la traición parecía vislumbrarse y lo mejor sería encargarse de eso ahora.

-Bueno, entonces te sugiero que te pongas a trabajar para que puedas cumplir con el plazo. -

El rostro de Zaabon empalideció un poco cuando se preguntó si Freezer había escuchado una palabra de lo que acababa de decir. Se aclaró la garganta. -Gran Freezer, los saiyajin podrían estar en cualquier lugar. Necesitamos más tiempo para encontrarlos. Señor, el plazo es… —luchó por encontrar las palabras, antes de decir: -imposible de lograr. -

-Lo siento, ¿Podrías hablar más alto y pronunciar mejor, Zaabon? Creo que no oí la última parte correctamente. —dijo Freezer enrollando y desenrollando la cola amenazantemente.

El hombre verde sabía que no había nada malo con el oído de Freezer. Miró hacia abajo y cedió, -…Tendré la cabeza de los tres saiyajin y un príncipe sin trono aquí dentro de las próximas veinte horas, Gran Freezer. -

-Ah, ahora te escucho con claridad. Recuerda Zaabon, quiero a Vegeta con vida. Estaré muy, muy disgustado si me lo traes muerto. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, Gran Freezer. -

-Bien, ahora ponte a trabajar. -

* * *

_Libertad o muerte, Nappa. Una o la otra, no importa cómo, el reinado de Freezer sobre nosotros termina hoy._

Nappa exhaló profundo, ansioso mientras consideraba las últimas palabras de su príncipe. Vegeta opinaba – correctamente - que ambos estarían más que muertos si regresaban al planeta base de Freezer, así que podrían también darse a la fuga mientras pudiesen. Y era justo lo que estaban haciendo. Ahora era todo o nada. Si eran atrapados, de seguro los matarían. Su cola se apretó inconscientemente alrededor de la cintura. Las apuestas estaban al máximo ahora, ambos, Vegeta y Freezer se conocían muy bien. La única diferencia era que el tirano tenía un ejército a su disposición, mientras que del lado del príncipe sólo había tres hombres.

Bueno… dos ahora.

El saiyajin grande tenía los brazos cruzados mientras permanecía protectoramente de pie al lado del tanque de recuperación en la que se encontraba el príncipe. Tenía dentro casi un día, había perdido el sentido en su nave después de la experiencia con los Tsufuru y estaba completamente inconsciente cuando aterrizaron, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Nappa por despertarlo. Finalmente, lo sacó de su nave y lo subió sobre su hombro, llevándolo al tanque tan pronto como le fue posible. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperar.

Antes de sucumbir exhausto, Vegeta le había dado unas últimas instrucciones. El saiyajin gigante, para su crédito, había seguido las órdenes al pie de la letra. Vegeta había establecido su curso para aterrizar en el Planeta Freezer #30, un planeta pequeño mayormente usado para almacenamiento de equipos, con poco personal. Sólo había unos pocos soldados del ejército cuando arribaron; justo con los que había estado contando. Nappa se encargó rápidamente de ellos antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de reportarle a Freezer o Zaabon que estaban allá. Poco después de haberlo hecho, oyó la voz del hombre verde por los scouters de los soldados muertos dando la orden de que si cualquier saiyajin ponía un pie en el planeta, se lo hicieran saber de inmediato. Nappa había cogido los scouters en completo silencio, sabiendo que si los destruía, los descubriría al instante. Se había deshecho de éstos sacándolos de la base, regresado a por Vegeta cuando no hubo moros en la costa y no había dejado su lado desde entonces.

La verdad era que le enervaba que de entre tantos planetas, Vegeta hubiera escogido una de las bases de Freezer para aterrizar. El príncipe no tenía una pizca de duda de que uno de los últimos lugares donde Zaabon y el tirano los buscarían sería en sus propios planetas. Después de un día entero sin incidentes, Nappa concedió que podría estar en lo correcto.

Aun así, inspeccionaba el tanque de recuperación en la que estaba el príncipe. Las quemaduras en su cuerpo habían sanado casi por completo para su alivio. Tan pronto como despertara iban a escapar. Nappa no tenía idea a dónde irían o que harían, pero supuso que Vegeta tendría un plan. Él siempre tenía un plan.

Una cosa era segura. No podían permanecer allí mucho tiempo. Alguien iba a notar que nadie de la base de ese planeta estaba reportándose. Nappa volvió a observar a Vegeta antes de decidir que le daría unas horas más para sanar. Después de eso, para bien o para mal, se largarían de ahí.

Cuando las luces en su scouter azul parpadearon, el saiyajin alto se puso de pie de un salto. Maldijo y su corazón comenzó a latir inmediatamente. Demonios, estaba al borde. Aspiró profundo y se obligó a calmarse cuando vio que era sólo una transmisión entrante. Observó las coordenadas en el scouter y frunció el ceño. El príncipe le había prohibido estrictamente aceptar cualquier clase de transmisión, pero el scouter que intentaba comunicarse era el de Vegeta - lo que significaba que era Raditz reportándose.

_Bueno… no me dijo que no hablara con Raditz, _Nappa razonó. Salió de la habitación alzando la mano y presionando el botón de su scouter unas veces para recibir la transmisión.

* * *

-¡Es completamente INACEPTABLE! —Zaabon rugió.

-Lo siento, señor. —un técnico alienígena pequeño y sumiso dijo nerviosamente mientras veía al hombre verde inclinado sobre él. -Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos para hackear la clave de encriptación pero el diseño del scouter de Vegeta está hecho por encargo. No podemos obtener na-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTÁ HECHO POR ENCARGO! —explotó Zaabon frustrado, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación y haciéndolos quedar boquiabiertos por el anormal arrebato. Zaabon era usualmente muy dócil y sereno, pero lo que no sabían era que Freezer quería derramar sangre y si no era roja como la de Vegeta, entonces sería azul como la de él.

Diez de las veinte horas del plazo de Freezer habían pasado y Zaabon estaba perdiendo la paciencia a cada minuto. Se había comunicado con todos los planetas del reino de Freezer y advertido a todos estar en guardia por los saiyajin. Luego había dispersado y mandado al ejército a buscarlos en todos los planetas amistosos cercanos, pero era casi imposible rastrear a ciegas a cuatro saiyajin en el plazo tan corto que Freezer había establecido. Su única esperanza era que uno de los técnicos pudiera crackear uno de los scouters de los saiyajin y por lo menos darle alguna pista. El equipo en la nave insignia de Freezer estaba trabajando mucho tratando de conseguir una solución técnica, pero sea cual sea la encriptación que Vegeta le había colocado a los scouters, era muy buena.

-¡Quiero saber dónde se encuentran esos monos bastardos y será mejor que me tengas una respuesta dentro de la próxima hora o en su lugar les llevaré todas SUS cabezas al Gran Freezer! —prometió Zaabon, viendo a todos los técnicos en el laboratorio.

-Señor, necesitamos una transmisión que nos dé una base que podamos hackear. —el técnico dijo cautelosamente, su tez se tornó más roja ante la amenaza de Zaabon. -Ni Nappa ni Vegeta han hecho ningún tipo de transmisión. Hasta que no tengamos un vínculo activo, estamos atascados. -

-Bueno, mejor piensen en algo si saben lo que les conviene. —Zaabon advirtió en voz gélida. Entonces giró sobre sus talones y salió del laboratorio airadamente, agitando su capa azul. Se detuvo justo fuera de las puertas del laboratorio, alzando la mano y presionando el botón de su scouter algunas veces. -Dodoria, adelante. -

Después de unos segundos se oyó la voz de Dodoria. -_Aquí Dodoria_. -

-¿Cómo observas las cosas en tu parte? —preguntó Zaabon esperando que su camarada estuviera teniendo mejor suerte en el planeta base de la que él estaba teniendo en la nave insignia de Freezer.

Dodoria miró por encima del hombro del técnico más cercano a él, viéndolo intentar decodificar la última transmisión encriptada enviada al scouter de Vegeta. Parecían galimatías para él; todo lo que sabía, era que el hombre estaba jugando a algo en un idioma que él no entendía. Frunció el ceño y abandonó el laboratorio para hablarle a Zaabon en privado.

-No muy bien. —finalmente respondió en voz baja, caminando por el pasillo. -Nadie reconoce la encriptación que Vegeta usó. Está hecho por-

-Sí, por encargo, lo sé. —Zaabon interrumpió impacientemente. -Mantenme informado si tu grupo realiza algún progreso. El plazo del Gran Freezer es ajustado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Diez horas. -

-…No es suficiente tiem-

-No me lo recuerdes. Sólo haz lo que puedas. -

-Lo haré. -

Zaabon suspiró y se tomó un momento para recuperar la calma, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al laboratorio. Tan pronto como lo hizo, un técnico corrió hacia él ondeando un rollo de hojas recién impresas.

-Acabamos de tener un vínculo entre los scouters de Vegeta y Nappa, Zaabon. —dijo el técnico antes de entregarle las hojas con una sonrisa a un muy aliviado Zaabon. -Y hemos crackeado la encriptación, aquí está la transcripción de la conversación. Y aquí están las coordenadas de ambos scouters. -

Mientras tanto, en el planeta base de Freezer, Dodoria estaba maldiciendo mientras marchaba por el pasillo. No había ningún scouter de repuesto en la sala de equipamiento y el suyo estaba funcionando mal. No podía forzar a un soldado de rango más bajo a entregarle el suyo dado que el lugar estaba prácticamente desértico. Casi todos estaban dándole caza a los saiyajin por órdenes de Zaabon. Siseando en señal de frustración, el alienígena rosado dobló en una esquina para ir a ver si los laboratorios tenían scouters extras a mano.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, fue tomado violentamente por sorpresa por lo que se sintió como un misil y enviado a estrellarse a través de la puerta de una habitación de almacenamiento vacía. Dodoria dejó salir un grito sobresaltado cuando fue tumbado de un golpe de cara al suelo, su scouter salió volando. De inmediato gruñó e iba a jurar desquitarse dando una muerte lenta y dolorosa a quien quiera que hubiese sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para agredirlo. Apenas se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas cuando el frío e inconfundible metal de una espada fue presionada justo bajo su mentón.

-Haz un mal movimiento y te cortaré la maldita cabeza. —se oyó una voz mortalmente seria tras él. -No me tientes. -

-¿Qué demo- —Dodoria jadeó cuando una presión horrible fue puesta sobre la región baja de su espalda. Luchó en vano por liberarse pero quien quiera que lo tuviese inmovilizado era extremadamente poderoso. Gruñó -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, no tú. ¿Entendido? —siseó la voz. Dodoria arrugó el entrecejo y dejó de luchar aun cuando la espada todavía estaba bajo su mentón. Esa voz. Él la reconocía… ¿Pero de dónde?

-No tengo que decirte na- —su voz fue repentinamente amortizada por una chaqueta azul envuelta de su boca a la parte posterior de la cabeza más rápido que un parpadeo, la espada fue removida. De pronto, un golpe debilitante fue dado a la región baja de su espalda, paralizándolo de la cintura para abajo. El grito de agonía fue aminorado por la tela. Apretó los ojos en miseria mientras sentía la punta de la espada presionándose justo tras su cabeza.

-Ahora podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o podemos hacerlo a la difícil. Tú eliges. —Trunks dijo con desdén desde atrás. El adolescente vio sobre su hombro momentáneamente, usando sus sentidos para asegurarse de que nadie se aproximaba antes de regresar su atención a la espalda de Dodoria. -Dime qué le ha hecho Freezer a Vegeta y podría dejarte vivir. Si intentas gritar, estarás muerto antes de que alguien pueda oírte. ¿Entendido?

Dodoria permaneció perfectamente quieto, exhalando furiosamente por la nariz, sin deseos de darse por vencido. Trunks gruñó y sin misericordia hincó su rodilla buena sobre las vértebras rotas haciendo al alienígena retorcerse en agonía bajo él. El adolescente siguió aplicando presión hasta que finalmente el hombre obeso asintió desesperado. El muchacho lo liberó y le quitó la chaqueta, el alienígena de inmediato soltó un siseó de dolor mientras bajaba su rostro al frio piso.

-¿Entonces? —Trunks exigió airadamente presionando el reverso de su espada contra la cabeza de Dodoria para hacer énfasis. -¿Dónde está Vegeta?

-¡Nadie lo sabe! —Dodoria gruñó en frustración. Trunks puso mala cara, su resolución disminuyó un poco.

-¿…Qué?

-¡El bastardo está completamente fuera de radio! Nadie sabe dónde está, pero Zaabon está trabajando para crackear la encriptación de su scouter mientras hablamos. —Dodoria rió entre dientes, antes de agregar con voz petulante, -Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de nuestro equipo la averigüe. Ese maldito mono no va a huir para siempre. Lo encontraremos. Sólo espera y ve. -

En el momento justo, el scouter de Dodoria volvió a la vida. Él y Trunks lo observaron y la voz de Zaabon comenzó a oírse.

-La ubicación de Nappa y Vegeta ha sido confirmada: ambos están en el Planeta Freezer #30. Todavía seguimos trabajando para ubicar la localización exacta de Raditz. Está en una nave volando. Petición de vigilancia en el Planeta Freezer #30 en vigencia de inmediato. Nadie abandona el planeta hasta que dé la orden. Aterrizaje en breve. -

_Mierda, _Trunks pensó amargamente, drenando sangre por su rostro. A pesar de la agonía en la que estaba, Dodoria rió.

-¡Ya están allá! Pronto Vegeta será capturado, humillado y finalmente sacado de su miseria.

-¿Cuán lejos está ese planeta de aquí?

-Un vuelo de dos horas. Nunca lo lograrás. —el alienígena rosado dijo engreídamente, antes de arreglárselas para girar su cabeza para ver exactamente quién lo estaba inmovilizando. Resopló al mirar al adolescente detrás de él. –Ah, ya te recuerdo, muchacho. El recién encontrado perro mestizo de Vegeta. Tu cabeza también tiene precio, niño. -

Trunks vio hacia abajo y arrugó el entrecejo. -¿En serio?

-En serio. —confirmó Dodoria. -Tú y el resto de los malditos saiyajin. Están todos muertos. Hasta el último de ustedes. -

-No si tengo algo que decir al respecto. —Trunks gruñó.

Clavó completamente su espada en la carne de Dodoria, matándolo al instante. El adolescente removió la espada, tomó su chaqueta y se puso lentamente de pie, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Su rodilla aún le molestaba pero la estaba ignorando. Maldijo por lo bajo, limpiando su arma distraídamente con la parte trasera de la armadura de Dodoria. Excepto por un par de hombres que lo habían descubierto cuando aterrizó en su nave - los cuales ahora estaban muertos y sus cuerpos fueron completamente desintegrados, Trunks se había escabullido dentro de la base con facilidad gracias a su habilidad de mantener su poder de pelea bajo. Lo primero que había hecho era ir a recuperar su ropa junto con su espada al vestidor. No estaba de más tener el arma en el caso extremo de que tuviese que enfrentarse a Freezer.

Excepto que el tirano no estaba. Se puso su chaqueta de la Corporación Cápsula mirando a Dodoria. Debió preguntarle dónde estaba Freezer antes de matarlo. No había manera de llegar a tiempo al planeta donde estaba Vegeta para salvarlo de ser capturado, asumiendo que en realidad se encontrara allí. Sin embargo, ya había tenido una muestra del retorcido estado mental del tirano. Si Vegeta iba a morir, no iba a ser a manos de Zaabon sino en las suyas. En lugar de seguir un sendero que no lo llevaría a ninguna parte y perder tiempo valioso, lo mejor sería simplemente no hacer nada y esperar a ver si Vegeta era capturado.

Determinado, Trunks puso su espada en su funda y la tiró sobre su hombro, con contundencia en sus ojos azules. Dándose la vuelta, salió para averiguar dónde estaba Freezer para poder estar listo para salvar a su padre si era necesario.

Y si tenía que torturar hasta el último ser de la base para conseguir la localización del tirano, entonces lo haría.

* * *

Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo, recobrando sus sentidos en el fluido gélido en el que estaba sumergido mientras recuperaba la conciencia. Era una sensación pacífica, casi serena y la disfrutó por unos momentos en su estado de confusión. Respiró profundamente a través de su máscara de oxígeno y un frenesí de burbujas ascendió por el tanque de recuperación. Lentamente, su mente comenzó a enfocarse mientras revisaba el fiasco con los tsufuru como si pasara páginas en un libro. Mientras más imágenes pasaban por su mente, más le repugnaba el peso de la situación y más subía su ki.

El príncipe gruñó repentinamente y su ki explotó creando un flash de luz blanca cegadora. El cristal del tanque se rompió en un segundo y luego se hizo añicos por la onda de presión que se creó sin esfuerzo. El fluido inundó y cubrió el piso de la sala médica. Vegeta se quitó la máscara y se puso de pie, el líquido sanador se escurría por su cuerpo mientras salía del tanque.

El cristal bajo sus pies descalzos crujió cortando su piel, pero no lo notaba mientras examinaba su cuerpo desnudo. Sus quemaduras se habían ido y ese dolor persistente con el que había estado luchando debido al veneno tsufuru había disminuido. Finalmente, miró las palmas de sus manos. Estaba curado por completo y podía sentir un nuevo poder que se sentía por cada poro de su cuerpo. Por un momento se olvidó de localizar a Nappa y se preguntó si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra Freezer…

-Oh, qué bueno que te has levantado. -

Vegeta subió sus ojos oscuros hacia Nappa quien se estaba acercando cargando un uniforme azul oscuro extra junto con una armadura, guantes y botas nuevas. Sobre la pila había un scouter verde también nuevo. El saiyajin grande miró aliviado a su príncipe mientras se acercaba.

-Acabo de regresar para despertarte. —dijo Nappa extendiéndole el revoltijo. -Ha pasado más de un día. Necesitamos irnos. -

-Dame un reporte. —ordenó con rudeza tomando el uniforme azul de batalla y comenzando a vestirse rápidamente.

-Todos nos están buscando pero no nos han ubicado. Al parecer no pueden rastrear las naves. Seremos capaces de usarlas para ir a donde queramos, —reportó Nappa. Vegeta se puso los guantes en silencio así que Nappa continuó. -¿A dónde iremos Vegeta?

Vegeta frunció el ceño pero no respondió. Se acercó a Nappa y tomó la armadura nueva, poniéndosela por la cabeza. Finalmente, tomó el scouter nuevo de las manos del otro saiyajin.

-Quizás al planeta Tierra, donde está Raditz. —respondió Vegeta, ajustándose el scouter en la oreja izquierda. Miró a Nappa y le dio una casi sonrisa de lado. -No te lo dije más temprano Nappa, pero estoy satisfecho de que hayas llegado a Rithica cuando lo hiciste… gracias. -

Nappa parpadeó sorprendido antes de sentir orgullo hincharle el pecho. Era extremadamente raro que el príncipe dijera esas palabras, tanto que descubrió que en realidad no podía recordar la última vez que lo oyó agradecerle a alguien. No podía ni articular cuán orgulloso estaba de que finalmente, por una ocasión, había hecho lo correcto por su príncipe. Al final, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo y salvarlo. Tener ese reconocimiento era un regalo que no había anticipado ni tomado a la ligera.

-Sólo cumplo con mi deber, mi príncipe. Nada que agrade-

Nappa fue silenciado al instante, doblándose frente a su príncipe, el mismo que acababa de golpear violentamente su puño derecho en el estómago atravesando su armadura. El brazo de Vegeta estaba dentro hasta el codo dejando al saiyajin más grande balbuceando de dolor y sintiéndose traicionado. La sonrisa del príncipe había desaparecido y tenía la cabeza ladeada, observando a su camarada con odio e indiferencia.

-Qué pena que aun cuando el tópico era mi hijo, mi propia _carne y sangre, _el servicio a tu rey muerto es más importante que tu príncipe vivo. —dijo Vegeta con desdén.

Nappa dijo con la boca llena de sangre. -V- Ve-Vegeta…

Vegeta sonrió, lamiendo sus labios en diversión con el dolor de Nappa. -Dile a mi padre que ahora tiene al más leal de sus súbditos de nuevo a su lado, por cortesía de su _amado hijo, _el Príncipe Vegeta. -

Con eso, Vegeta disparó una violenta ráfaga de ki que envió a volar y estrellarse a Nappa contra la pared. Estaba muerto antes de golpear en suelo. El príncipe arrugó el entrecejo y miró sus manos otra vez volteadas hacia arriba, en la misma posición que las tenía antes de que el otro saiyajin llegara.

El príncipe gruñó, apretando los puños fuertemente sin inmutarse por el hecho de que tenía su mano derecha hasta el codo empapada de la sangre de Nappa. Estaba sólo interesado en cuánto poder tenía ahora mientras se preguntaba de nuevo si sería suficiente.

Entonces se removió el scouter, poniéndole mala cara. Observó el cuerpo de Nappa que estaba sentado anormalmente contra la pared. Con un bufido, arrojó hacia atrás el scouter nuevo y se acercó al hombre caído. Se inclinó, despreocupadamente removió el azul del otro saiyajin y se lo puso sobre su propio oído izquierdo. Después de todo, ¿para qué sincronizar un scouter nuevo cuando el otro ya lo estaba?

Tan pronto como se colocó el scouter, las luces se activaron. Rápidamente pasó sobre Nappa y asomó la cabeza por la puerta, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando éste le indicó que muchos poderes se acercaban por la izquierda. ¿Cómo demonios lo habían encontrado?

No importaba; no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Necesitaba un plan y lo necesitaba _ahora. _Pensando rápidamente, el príncipe observó a la derecha, alzó su mano y disparó hacia esa dirección. La energía recorrió el pasillo y chocó al final con un almacén causando una explosión violenta. El humo alcanzó a Vegeta menos de un segundo después en una ráfaga caliente. Otro segundo después el humo había llenado todo el pasillo oscureciendo su visión. Vegeta titubeó un segundo, cerró los ojos y se enfocó.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que su poder de pelea descendió?! —gritó Zaabon furiosamente a Cui mientras corría tras él. Ambos hicieron una mueca y alzaron sus manos cuando una ola de humo los golpeó cegando sus visiones por completo.

-¡Es en serio! ¡Obtuve una lectura de él! ¡Era de 20.000, pero luego bajó a nada! —Cui gritó, tosiendo por el humo. -Quizá la explosión lo mató. -

Vegeta los oyó con su oído sensible. Abrió los ojos y sonrió en esa dirección, antes de huir hacia la derecha, usando el humo como cortina. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo, sorteando equipos tirados aleatoriamente por el pasillo cuando oyó pasos tras él. Gruñendo, se giró y disparó un montón de energía hacia ellos. Oyó a Cui gritar de dolor y fue lo suficientemente bueno para él. Se dio la vuelta y vio que había alcanzado el final de la base. Las naves estaban tan cerca. Usando su velocidad, bajó su hombro como un luchador y arremetió contra la pared derribándola por completo. La luz exterior era resplandeciente y quemó un poco sus ojos y entonces, la plataforma de aterrizaje de naves se hizo visible.

_Libertad. _La palabra era tan real que podía prácticamente saborearla. Sin dudar, se dirigió a la nave espacial más cercana.

Solo dio dos pasos antes de ser golpeado violentamente por la espalda. Los oídos le resonaron, su visión se volvió de colores, sintió como si su cuerpo acabara de ser pasado por un escurridor, con un leve quejido, se dio la vuelta, aturdido, luchando por ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Eres bueno, Vegeta, te doy crédito por eso. —dijo una voz familiar. El príncipe parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, reconociéndola pero incapaz de ubicarla. Se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas lentamente mientras la sangre corría a través de sus ojos. Aturdido, intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó de rodillas. Gruñó en frustración y con un rastro de confusión. ¿Qué demonios lo golpeó sin siquiera notarlo? No podía pensar con claridad.

-Pero cuando tienes habilidades como las nuestras, todos los demás están por detrás. -

Miró hacia arriba, sólo para ver repentinamente a un grupo mortal de cinco parados frente a su única vía de escape. Un alienígena gordo y pequeño con cuatro ojos lo saludó.

-Nada como suspender el tiempo por un corto período de tiempo para propinar una buena paliza, ¿no Vegeta? —Gurdo rió. -Un segundo piensas que vas a ganar y al siguiente, ni siquiera puedes recordar tu nombre. -

-Tienes a todo un ejército buscándote, amigo. —Jeice dijo socarrón. -El gran Freezer no estará feliz. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. -

_Maldición, las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, _maldijo Vegeta. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando los vio. Los observó con desdén mientras se forzaba a ponerse de pie otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No pueden pelear contra mí cuando de verdad puedo ver venir sus ataques? —Vegeta dijo, finalmente poniéndose de pie aun cuando se tambaleaba un poco.

-¿Por qué deberíamos ensuciarnos las manos? —preguntó el capitán Ginyu con una sonrisa. -En realidad, sólo Gurdo fue necesario para asegurarnos de que nadie abandonara este planeta. Pero no pudimos evitar quererte ver una última vez, Vegeta. Nos caes demasiado bien, teníamos que decirte adiós antes de que Freezer acabe contigo de una vez por todas.

-Está muy enfadado también. —Rikum añadió con una oscura risa. -No sé qué has hecho pero de verdad que lo has cabreado. -

-No es el único que está cabreado. —gruñó Zaabon, saliendo por el agujero que Vegeta había hecho en la pared, con Cui siguiéndole la pista. Vegeta hizo un giro de noventa grados, para no darle la espalda a nadie. Un poco agobiado, sus ojos iban de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu a Zaabon y luego a las naves. Zaabon vio su línea de visión y bufó. -Ni lo intentes, te vas conmigo quieras o no.

Vegeta gruñó con malevolencia, mostrando los dientes y exponiendo su caso sin palabras. Zaabon suspiró dramáticamente antes de girar hacia Cui.

-Lleva al saiyajin muerto a la enfermería. Lo llevaremos con nosotros para apaciguar al Gran Freezer, —Cui asintió y regresó a la base mientras Zaabon centraba su atención en Vegeta. -¿Tienes a otros de tus amigos escondidos aquí?

-No te daré respuestas ni a ti, ni a nadie. Ya no. —Vegeta siseó, levantando un antebrazo para quitarse impacientemente la sangre de los ojos.

Zaabon rió entre dientes antes de comenzar a recogerse las mangas de sus hombros, preparándose para pelear. -Bueno, Vegeta. —dijo suavemente. -Eso ya lo veremos.

Vegeta adoptó una posición defensiva, mirando a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu por el rabillo del ojo.

-No te preocupes, no nos involucraremos. Solo vinimos por solicitud de Zaabon. —garantizó el Capitán Ginyu con una sonrisa.

Vegeta se burló odiosamente, antes de centrar su atención por completo en Zaabon. Éste lo vio por unos segundos antes de reír entre dientes. Sacudió hacia atrás su pelo trenzado, la preocupación anterior había desaparecido. Incluso si no podía encontrar a los otros saiyajin, sabía que se salvaría sólo por traer al saiyajin que estaba de pie frente a él. Con ese conocimiento, su fanfarronería había vuelto a su apogeo.

-Vegeta, de verdad eres un idiota. —meditó Zaabon, sacudiendo la cabeza decepcionado. -Deberías rendirte. Será lo más sencillo para ti. -

-Nunca. —gruñó Vegeta.

Zaabon sonrió, seguro de que era la respuesta que recibiría. -Que así sea. -

Esa fue la única advertencia que el príncipe recibió antes de que Zaabon le atacara.

Desafortunadamente, otros cinco lo atacaron al mismo tiempo.

El saiyajin cayó al piso más rápido de lo que pensó posible, recibiendo una paliza a la antigua. Creyó escuchar a alguien reírse, decir que tenían que hacerlo por los viejos tiempos, pero no podía estar muy seguro. Intentaría desquitarse cuando y donde pudiera, e incluso se las arregló para en algún punto ponerse de pie otra vez. Pero era superado en número por seis a uno y era sumamente inferior. Después la bota de alguien conectó duro con su frente, quedó completamente aturdido y fuera de sí. Dejó de defenderse y solo pudo hacer débiles y vanos intentos de autoprotegerse de la violenta agresión mientras lo lastimaban brutalmente.

Por fin, misericordiosamente terminó. Fue dejado boca abajo, inmóvil y sosteniendo su cabeza en el suelo. Sus voces iban y venían.

-…quiero con vida…-

-…mato a este mono…-

-…quedan dos…-

-…traición…-

Las voces por fin se desvanecieron hasta que fue pateado fuertemente en las costillas. Vegeta siseó y rodó sobre su espalda, sus manos aún sostenían su cabeza. Se sentía como si todo estuviera girando, haciéndolo sentir muy nauseabundo. Unos segundos después, alguien lo agarró por el cuello de la armadura y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia su muerte segura. Gimió débilmente, incapaz incluso de abrir los ojos, mucho menos de poner algún tipo de resistencia.

Muy repentinamente, sus pensamientos regresaron a su hijo, Trunks, el chico era un bastardo poderoso. Quizás algún día lo vengaría. El príncipe se las arregló para sonreír débilmente ante el pensamiento antes de por fin quedar inconsciente por la paliza recibida.

No tenía idea de cuán pronto ese _algún día _se presentaría.

* * *

10/08/2012


	12. Cosechas lo que Siembras

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Capítulo 12**: Cosechas lo que siembras

Nota: Este capítulo fue clasificado como **M** por su alto contenido de Violencia, en adelante volverá a la habitual **T**.

* * *

El planeta era hermoso. Lo admiró por un momento, ladeando la cabeza, asombrado por los colores reflejándose en su atmósfera. Era rojo y un resplandor azul brillante lo rodeaba, marcando sus capas. Sí, tan maravillosa brillantez podía sólo significar una cosa:

Su explosión causaría encantadores fuegos artificiales.

Con una sombría y maligna sonrisa, Freezer disparó una esfera de energía en espiral al planeta rojo. Su sonrisa pasó a mueca cuando el astro frente a él explotó con una exhibición de luces rojas y azules mientras el una vez hermoso lugar era reducido a átomos. Se lamió los labios divertido; fue tan maravilloso como pensó que lo sería.

Repentinamente, su scouter rojo se iluminó por una transmisión doble. Suspiró, su diversión siempre era interrumpida.

-¿Sí, padre?—preguntó Freezer, escuchándose casi aburrido mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a su nave insignia.

-Freezer, —saludó Rey Cold—tu hermano y yo estamos esperándote.

-Sí, estamos ansiosos por verte, hermano. —añadió Cooler soltando sarcasmo en cada sílaba.

Freezer puso los ojos en blanco por el fastidio. Ya era esa fecha otra vez. Cada seis semanas, los Cold tenían lo que ellos llamaban afectuosamente "Los Juicios". Los soldados que cometían crímenes graves contra el Imperio Cold eran enviados allí para ser "enjuiciados" por el Rey y sus hijos, con sus soldados como jurado (así le decían; en realidad era una exhibición humillante y brutal de ejecuciones públicas, reservada para soldados que de verdad hayan enfurecido a Cooler o Freezer). Siempre terminaban siendo Cold y _uno_ de sus hijos. Los hermanos apenas y podían estar en la misma galaxia, mucho menos en la misma habitación. Tenían un acuerdo silencioso en el que alternaban sus apariciones, y esta vez era el turno de Cooler. Freezer dedujo que su padre de verdad era estúpido al no percatarse de su práctica. _Siempre _recibía esta transmisión sosa cuando era su turno para no presentarse y _siempre _daba la misma respuesta, la cual pronto daría.

-Esta vez no puedo ir, padre. Tengo que someter algunos planetas. De todas maneras veré la proyección en vivo cuando pueda y mandaré a Zaabon para que me represente.

-Qué pena hijo, —dijo el Rey Cold, riendo un poco. -Bueno, haz lo que tenga que hacerse. Si tienes tiempo, intenta pasar por acá. Los Juicios se están realizando esta vez en el Planeta Ri'noj en el cuadrante de Cooler.

-Por supuesto, padre. —dijo Freezer con falsa cortesía, antes de ver desaparecer una de las transmisiones. Frunció el ceño a la que quedaba. Hubo silencio por unos minutos antes de que se escuchara la voz de su hermano.

-Entonces, hermano. ¿Cómo va la _investigación_? —Cooler preguntó burlonamente.

-Sigo en ello.

-Qué bueno. No puedo esperar para oír lo que averigües.

Freezer rió entre dientes. -Bueno, mi hermano querido, sólo espera y verás. —dijo suavemente, antes de cortar la comunicación de su scouter.

Dio la vuelta y su rostro se ensombreció un poco cuando se dirigió a los calabozos de su nave. Pudo haber mandado a Vegeta a Los Juicios, lo que le habría garantizado la muerte. Sin embargo, mandaba a sus soldados sólo cuando _él _estaba presente, para así poder ser el único que los humillara y castigara. La idea de ver a su padre o hermano castigando a Vegeta le causó repulsión. Su mascotita saiyajin era _suya, _y solamente _suya. _Sólo él tenía permitido castigarlo.

Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

-¿Dónde están?

Detrás, Vegeta podía oír el látigo en la mano de Zaabon. Los chasquidos y crujidos de cables sueltos y gruesos prometían el conocido sufrimiento, una canción y baile de dolor que había experimentado tantas veces, que había perdido la cuenta cuando era adolescente. Mezclado con el fuego podía oír un zumbido letal. _Ese _era el sonido que de verdad lo estaba haciendo sudar. Significaba que algunos de los cables no estaban prendidos en fuego, pero estaban cargados de una mortal electricidad.

Al fuego estaba acostumbrado. A la electricidad, no mucho. Cuando era empuñado con suficiente fuerza, los cables electrificados rompían la piel tan severamente que su cuerpo sería incapaz de sanar las heridas del todo, tatuándolo de manera permanente con cicatrices para complementar aquellas que se obtenían en batalla. Su cuerpo también reaccionaba mal cuando la electricidad se mezclaba con su sangre, suprimiendo sus fuerzas y siempre dejándolo enfermo y débil días después.

El sudor corrió por el rostro y ojos de Vegeta. Los apretó con fuerza.

-Te hice una pregunta, príncipe mono, —susurró peligrosamente Zaabon justo tras su oreja. -¿Dónde están ese muchacho mestizo y Raditz?

-Nunca he oído hablar de ellos.

El castigo por su respuesta fue inmediato. Ambos, el fuego y la electricidad cortaron la piel sudorosa y desnuda de la espalda del saiyajin, quemando su carne al rojo vivo. Vegeta siseó entre dientes, sus rodillas colapsaron involuntariamente por el dolor mientras apoyaba su peso en las esclavas que lo sujetaban sobre la cabeza.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, las esclavas automáticamente se apretaron, haciendo que esquirlas de metal del interior rompieran la ya maltratada piel de sus muñecas. Vegeta se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar expresar verbalmente su dolor. Las esclavas produjeron un río implacable de sangre que tenían ambos brazos y hombros empapados de carmesí, la sangre le goteaba por el pecho y espalda. Estaba sujetado lo suficientemente bajo para mantenerse de pie, una proeza que se le estaba haciendo más difícil mientras más extensa se hacía la tortura.

Rechinando sus dientes, el príncipe se forzó a apoyar su peso sobre sus pies nuevamente para aliviar el dolor en las muñecas. La pérdida de sangre lo estaba debilitando y mareando más a cada minuto.

-¿Te gustaría cambiar la respuesta? —preguntó Zaabon realmente divertido.

Vegeta escupió al suelo, antes de caer en un silencio testarudo.

-¿Bueno? ¿Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber o tengo que sacártelo a golpes?

Vegeta resopló con morbosa diversión, levantando la cabeza y arqueando una ceja sarcásticamente. -Lo olvidé. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Zaabon lo golpeó, dándole una paliza sin piedad y haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera siendo quemado vivo. El príncipe perdió las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie y dejó que las esclavas lo sostuvieran completamente, aun cuando sentía como sus muñecas estaban a punto de desprenderse. La electricidad estaba chamuscándole la sangre y metiéndose en sus venas, haciendo que su Ki protestara violentamente. Bajó la cabeza cuando terminó, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración pesada y adolorida. Se sentía nauseabundo.

-¿Crees que te ves adorable con esa boca burlona? —gruñó Zaabon acercándose para encararlo. Los cables que caían del látigo en su mano se movían y chasqueaban, iluminando la celda con peligrosas luces naranjas y azules. Tomó a Vegeta por el maxilar y sacudió con rudeza su cabeza hacia arriba. Vegeta abrió los ojos con dificultad mientras Zaabon gruñía en su rostro, -Pero ya veremos cuánto fanfarroneas cuando el Gran Freezer lidie contigo.

-No le tengo miedo a ese loco. —Vegeta rezongó con voz indescifrable por el agarre de Zaabon. Sonó extremadamente convincente considerando que estaba mintiendo. Demonios, parte de él estaba prolongando esta tortura con Zaabon sólo para evitar la confrontación con el tirano.

-_Deberías_. No está contento contigo, Vegeta. Podría sacarte finalmente de tu sufrimiento. Digo que ya era hora, —dijo Zaabon con un bufido, haciendo a un lado la cabeza del príncipe con brusquedad. -Creo que te ha perdonado demasiadas veces.

Incapaz de soportar el dolor en sus muñecas, Vegeta nuevamente apoyó su peso sobre sus pies, forzando sus rodillas a aguantar por pura casualidad o voluntad. Observó a Zaabon con sus ojos llenos de pura rebeldía y odio.

-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte Zaabon? Soy demasiado simpático. —se burló.

El príncipe apenas tuvo suficiente tiempo para quitar la cara antes de que Zaabon lo azotara violentamente de nuevo, esta vez dejando que los cables letales rompieran su carne del frente. Vegeta se echó hacia atrás, la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para tirarlo al suelo de no haber sido por las esclavas. Pudo sentir como la electricidad le quemaba el rostro, los brazos, el pecho, abriéndole la piel sin piedad.

Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que la mandíbula le dolía, jadeaba por la nariz. Zaabon se estaba preparando para azotarlo de nuevo cuando una voz se oyó tras él.

-Suficiente Zaabon. Sé que estás divirtiéndote pero trata de contenerte.

Zaabon miró sobre su hombro con sorpresa antes de quitarse del camino mientras Freezer entraba indiferente, como si fuera una escena cotidiana. Vegeta miró por un ojo, olvidando su dolor momentáneamente. Su juez, jurado y verdugo finalmente había llegado. Soltó el aire tembloroso, sintiendo escalofríos por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando todo se hizo demasiado real con el arribo de Freezer.

Freezer oteó a Vegeta, asimilando su forma debilitada y sangrienta antes de dar un gesto de aprobación. -Buen trabajo el que has hecho Zaabon, muy bien hecho.

Zaabon sonrió con orgullo. -Gracias, Gran Freezer.

-¿Lo hiciste hablar?

-No, todavía no.

-Ya veo. —dijo Freezer son una sonrisa divertida. -Está bien, los dos que quedan no son para preocuparse. Bueno, Zaabon. Me gustaría hablar a solas con mi mono favorito. Tienes otros asuntos que atender. Sabes qué día es.

-Los Juicios. —afirmó Zaabon. Oh, definitivamente sabía que día era. Más de la mitad del ejército de Freezer asistía y sin coacción de su parte. Había peleas, y siempre eran salvajes y hasta la muerte. Eran llamativos para todos los que tenían sed de sangre, como un ruedo de gladiadores. Zaabon había asistido a cientos y era un espectáculo grandioso - mientras no fueras el "enjuiciado", claro está.

-Efectivamente. Te sugiero que empieces a preparar tu asistencia para que puedas representarme.

-Sí, Gran Freezer.

Vegeta se forzó a permanecer de pie cuando oyó que Zaabon se retiraba, intentando al máximo lucir calmado e impertérrito. Pero era en vano; sus músculos estaban temblando involuntariamente por el ahora insoportable estrés físico y emocional mientras Freezer se acercaba a él. Con indiferencia, el tirano puso sus manos tras la espalda y las entrelazó, lentamente dio vueltas a su alrededor estudiando sus heridas de cerca. Vegeta tragó saliva bajo su escrutinio, su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a sudar frío.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el dedo frío de Freezer en su brazo, deslizándose por su piel. El tirano se llevó el dedo a la boca y lamió la sangre de Vegeta, considerando el sabor con un aire de dignidad, como si fuera un catador de vinos.

-Debo decir que las lágrimas son deliciosamente saladas, pero nada se compara a la mezcla maravillosa de sangre y sudor. Muy deleitable. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Vegeta permaneció en silencio, con el estómago revuelto.

-No obstante, ¿sabes lo que _no_ me gusta mi mono mascota? —preguntó Freezer con toda tranquilidad, rozando un dedo por uno de los pocas partes intactas de la piel de la espalda del saiyajin. Vegeta se estremeció de nuevo y gruñó por lo bajo en advertencia, pero el tirano continuó, -Que todos los indicios señalan que cometiste traición. Me duele Vegeta, de verdad. Tanto que me preocupo por ti y así es como me pagas…

Las piernas de Vegeta se contrajeron de dolor mientras Freezer lentamente clavaba una uña en una herida de su espalda. Las piernas del príncipe se doblaron y no pudo evitar el quejido de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Te acogí cuando eras un niño. Te brindé una maravillosa hospitalidad. Te enseñé a pelear. Honestamente, eras como un hijo para mí.

-No soy tu hijo. —siseó Vegeta entre dientes, con la cara roja mientras jadeaba por la nariz.

-Podrías serlo. Después de todo, tus padres no te querían. Tu padre te entregó sin problemas. No pudo librarse de ti lo suficientemente rápido. Fue triste, de verdad. Eras tan pequeño. Simplemente _tenía_ que acogerte. Ay no te molestes, Vegeta, —se burló Freezer, observando al príncipe con ojos siniestros y fríos. El saiyajin estaba temblando gravemente por la ira y el dolor, no podía articular palabras. - Todavía me importas. De hecho, me importas _tanto_, que estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo.

Finalmente sacó su dedo y Vegeta jadeó aliviado. Freezer sonrió divertido y entrelazó sus manos a la espalda, dando vueltas otra vez alrededor del saiyajin, moviendo su cola metódicamente.

-Ves, Vegeta. Me pones en una situación un poco difícil. Rithica estaba en el cuadrante noreste del sector norte, el cual es de Cooler.

El rostro del príncipe empalideció, dándose cuenta de todo. Freezer estaba ahora frente a él, con los ojos entrecerrados y amenazadores.

-¿Cuáles eran tus órdenes?

Vegeta dudó por un segundo. El golpe violento que recibió en el pecho fue demasiado rápido como para ser percibido y casi hizo trizas la parte izquierda de su tórax. Gritó de dolor, las fuerzas de sus rodillas se desvanecieron. La sangre fresca y caliente corrió por sus brazos, la oscuridad tiñó su visión por un instante.

-¿Cuáles eran tus _órdenes, _Vegeta?

-Purgar Rithica y Liyana. —respondió arrastrando las palabras con la boca llena de sangre.

-Y desobedeciste ambas. Ahora tengo que lidiar con mi hermano. Sabes cuánto me _gusta _hacerlo, —gruñó Freezer. Suspiró mientras observaba al saiyajin frente a él que ahora luchaba por respirar. -Pero como dije. Haré un trato contigo. Pruébame tu fidelidad y lealtad y no le diré a Cooler que fuiste tú quien destruyó Rithica.

-No destruí el maldito planeta. —resolló Vegeta parpadeando cansinamente, se sentía mareado.

Freezer ladeó la cabeza. -¿Ah, y entonces quién fue?

-Los tsufuru se estaban escondiendo allá.

Los ojos de Freezer se ensombrecieron ante las palabras de Vegeta. ¿Los enemigos de sus hombres se estaban escondiendo en un planeta que le pertenecía a su hermano? Qué conveniente. Tampoco dudaba que fuera coincidencia. Por un momento, se preguntó si los tsufuru estuvieron trabajando para Cooler todo este tiempo.

Fue una idea que pasó a segundo plano, mentalmente catalogó esa información para futuro escrutinio. Después de todo, unos pequeños giros a su favor por aquí y por allá y podría incluso poner esta información contra su hermano. Le proveería las razones necesarias para matarlo de una vez por todas.

-Yo los atraje. —continuó Vegeta, -Ellos…

-Tú los atrajiste—Freezer interrumpió.

-Los destruí, —se corrigió el príncipe. -Pero ellos…—tosió severamente, escupiendo más sangre. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos antes de apartarlos tenazmente mientras continuaba, -…sembraron explosivos y volaron el planeta. No fui yo.

-Mmm, No me digas. La creería si no fuera por tu larga ausencia. ¿Cuál es tu explicación para eso?

Se le puso la piel de gallina. Decir la verdad era su sentencia segura de muerte. ¿Pero qué clase de mentira podía decirle? Se esforzó en encontrar una, como otras veces lo había hecho para salvar su pellejo, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-En serio, Vegeta. Es una pregunta sencilla. Sólo dime lo que quiero saber, pruébame tu fidelidad y tus pecados y fracasos serán perdonados. Estarás en un tanque de recuperación antes de que lo sepas. Te lo prometo.

Vegeta sintió morir parte de su fuerza interior. Era una mentira descarada, y lo sabía. ¿Cuántas promesas vacías de misericordia él mismo había dado a sus víctimas, sabiendo que igual iba a matarlas? Una parte de él no pudo evitar preguntarse si ellos se sentían como él se sentía ahora. Absolutamente indefenso.

-Son mentiras y los dos lo sabemos. Estás aquí para matarme. Así que manos a la obra. Hazlo ya, Freezer. —rezongó con voz cansada.

Freezer lo miró consternado. -¡Mi adorado y hermoso mono! ¿No estabas oyendo cuando te dije que me importas como si fueras mi hijo? ¿Cuántas veces te he perdonado en el pasado? —preguntó. Vegeta lo miró cauteloso. -Sólo responde la pregunta. Te doy mi palabra de que no te mataré si lo haces.

Vegeta apartó la mirada, permaneció obstinadamente callado. Freezer rió antes de asentir.

-Está bien. Como prueba de mi buena fe, para mostrarte cuan dispuesto estoy a perdonarte, asumiré que te…_perdiste…_cuando venías de Rithica. ¿Ves cuánto me importas, Vegeta? Perdonándote la vida una y otra vez. Porque he estado perdonándotela desde que destruí a toda tu mugrosa raza volando tu planeta.

Los ojos de Vegeta volvieron a enfocarse en él. Ante la mirada del saiyajin, Freezer comenzó a reír. -Sí, fui yo. ¿Estás sorprendido?

Siempre lo había sospechado, pero nunca lo había confirmado hasta ahora. Una pérdida abrumadora cayó repentinamente sobre los hombros de Vegeta, el peso del fracaso se le vino encima cuando la verdad se presentó con tanta claridad. Podía oír los susurros de millones de personas en su oído, todos enfadados con él por haber sido tan débil. El Salvador, el Super Saiyajin predestinado, el Guerrero Élite, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin. No eran más que títulos falsos que no merecía. Su profunda vergüenza lo imposibilitó y perdió la poca fuerza que le quedaba, dejando que se cerraran sus ojos.

Freezer sonrió con crueldad. El príncipe se estaba rompiendo. Un poco más y lo rompería por completo.

-Ahora, presta atención, porque esta es tu última oportunidad de redención, mi mascota. Conoces el discurso. Dilas y todo será perdonado.

No se estremeció cuando los dedos fríos de Freezer se posicionaron bajo su mandíbula. A diferencia de Zaabon, el tacto de Freezer era casi elegante mientras alzaba su cabeza para que hicieran contacto visual. Vegeta tragó pesadamente. Sus ojos vidriosos se abrieron por un momento, antes de volverse a cerrar, su cuerpo estaba ansioso por descansar.

-Ay vamos Vegeta, —rió Freezer, sacudiendo la cabeza del saiyajin y forzándolo a permanecer consciente, -Inténtalo. ¡Estás tan _cerca_! Sólo di las palabras.

Vegeta cerró los ojos con fuerza. Guardando un silencio rebelde, aunque estaba pensando seriamente rendirse. No obstante, su orgullo le gritaba que era mejor morir y liberarse que continuar viviendo así. Era un príncipe, no un esclavo. La vida como se le presentaba era una maldita desgracia, como siempre la había sido. ¿Cómo podía volver a lo mismo?

-Sé que te duele y por eso tu memoria podría no estar clara, así que déjame recordarte lo que vas a decir: Yo te juro fidelidad a ti, Gran Freezer, a tu ejército Galáctico y a la familia Cold, en ese orden, y de buena gana moriría en tu nombre. —indicó el tirano. El vello de la cola de Vegeta se erizó antes de que se aferrara fuertemente a su cintura. Freezer inclinó un poco la cabeza, sonriendo siniestramente mientras apretaba su doloroso agarre en la mandíbula del saiyajin. -Dilo.

Vegeta se decidió y forzó a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó obstinadamente para aclarar su vista, reenfocando la mirada antes de fijarla en la triunfante de Freezer. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad.

Zaabon entró de repente, luciendo extremadamente pálido. Freezer desvió la mirada y suspiró molesto, soltando la mandíbula del saiyajin. Se dio la vuelta despacio para encarar directamente al soldado de alto rango.

-Zaabon. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre interrumpirme cuando estoy ocupado? —preguntó Freezer con calma, entrelazando sus manos tras la espalda y moviendo la cola impacientemente.

-Gran Freezer, le pido disculpas pero, bueno…—dijo Zaabon con incomodidad.

-Escúpelo, no pongas a prueba mi paciencia. —siseó el tirano azotando ahora su cola.

Zaabon se quitó el scouter azul y se lo extendió a Freezer. -Necesita tomar esta transmisión, señor.

El tirano lo miró con suspicacia antes de observar el artilugio. Finalmente, lo tomó con un suspiro.

-Más vale que sea bueno, Zaabon o estarás en el lugar de Vegeta para la próxima. —advirtió con frialdad, removiendo su scouter rojo y colocándose el del soldado, quien asintió aturdido. Entonces se dio la vuelta y miró las coordenadas del scouter azul, reconociendo de dónde venía la transmisión.

-¿Qué pasa, Dodoria? —preguntó Freezer oyéndose casi aburrido.

-¿Ah, te refieres a ese fenómeno rosado con púas? —respondió alguien calmadamente. -Siento decepcionarte, pero bueno. Está como muerto.

La mirada de Freezer se estrechó peligrosamente. -Lo encuentro difícil de creer —dijo manteniendo la voz fría y serena. Le hizo un chasquido a Zaabon para que leyera sus labios pidiéndole que consiguiera la ubicación de inmediato. Zaabon asintió y se dio la vuelta, marchándose rápidamente, ondeando su capa.

Se oyó una risa siniestra. -Cree lo que quieras.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas? —preguntó Trunks examinando las edificaciones de roca blanca frente a él - o lo que quedaba de ellas. Había demolido sin esfuerzo toda la base militar del planeta de Freezer. La estructura que anteriormente se alzaba orgullosa ahora estaba en ruinas, y había una gran nube de humo negro levantándose por el fuego y sus ataques despiadados.

El adolescente sabía dónde estaba Freezer, el problema era que las naves espaciales no podían volar hacia su Nave Insignia, el tirano escogía qué naves tenían permitido aterrizar. Además, no había una orden verbal que pudiera dar para llegar a su padre. Estaba atascado y en su frustración, había derribado todo el lugar de una manera tan peligrosa que era casi una purga. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, estaba enfocado en lo que podía hacer para llegar a su padre. Finalmente, se decidió por un pequeño señuelo esperando poder convencer a Freezer de dejarlo arribar a su nave; o, aún mejor, persuadirlo para que revelara su ubicación.

El icejin rió divertido. -Ya veo, entonces es así como vamos a jugar.

Trunks sonrió, levantando su espada y examinando la sangre en ella despreocupadamente. -Sabes Freezer. Creo que me cargué como a un cuarto de tu ejército. La verdad, no me impresionó.

-Mmm, sí, bueno, eso es porque mis mejores guerreros estaba atendiendo un evento especial en este momento. —respondió Freezer tranquilamente, justo mientras Zaabon entraba, enfocando su vista en él, el soldado simplemente asintió con la cabeza con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-Las comunicaciones se han caído. Ningún scouter está activo, excepto el de Dodoria. —dijo en voz baja. -La vigilancia planetaria dice que todo ha sido destruido.

Freezer se puso tenso por eso, su mirada se oscureció cuando se dio cuenta de que esto era más que alguien decidiendo ser encantador y hacerse el duro. Le dio la espalda a Vegeta y Zaabon antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Tienes toda mi atención, —dijo finalmente, su voz tranquila se oía casi cortés, aun cuando sus ojos tenían una mirada homicida. -¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero a Vegeta.

Freezer arrugó el entrecejo y miró al príncipe por el rabillo del ojo. Nunca había tenido intención alguna de perdonarle la vida al saiyajin - sólo quería que le rogara piedad para así poder ver la expresión de su rostro cuando de todas maneras lo matara. El tirano exhaló lentamente mientras lo observaba por unos segundos más, tentado a lanzar un rayo directo a su corazón en ese momento. Que se vaya al carajo su ejecución divertida. Ese príncipe mono se estaba convirtiendo más en un problema que en una utilidad.

-Bueno, sinceramente odio decepcionarte, pero Vegeta me pertenece. Estaré feliz de entregarte su cuerpo cuando termine. Los cadáveres dejan un hedor tan asqueroso.

-No lo haría si fuese tú.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque si lo matas, haré de tu vida un infierno, uno que nunca has visto.

Freezer parpadeó sorprendido, pasmado por las palabras. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, comenzó a reír maniáticamente. -Piensas que sólo porque derrotaste a algunos de mis soldados más débiles y de bajo rango puedes hacer amenazas co…-

-¿Sabes lo que es un Super Saiyajin, Freezer?

La risa del tirano cesó de inmediato. Finalmente sabía con quién estaba hablando. Después de todo, Vegeta estaba con él y Nappa estaba muerto. Las únicas opciones que quedaban eran Raditz y el muchacho mestizo. El mismo muchacho que estaba enmascarando su poder cuando Vegeta lo presentó ante él. Por primera vez pudo recordar, sintió una inquietud retorciéndose en sus entrañas. -Mitos de monos, no existe semejante cosa.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces por qué no regresas a tu planeta o me dejas ir a tu nave? Estaré más que feliz de darte una re-educación de _monos._

-No digas eso. No es necesaria tanta hostilidad. Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. No necesitamos que se derrame sangre. Si quieres a Vegeta, te lo daré, después de que termine con él. ¿Qué te parece?

-Lo quiero _vivo,_ Freezer. —siseó Trunks.

-Por supuesto, muchacho. Por supuesto, —dijo Freezer, ondeando la cola de nuevo. Sonrió siniestramente, cuando un plan se le ocurrió. Mirando al príncipe saiyajin decidió que éste podría aún serle de utilidad. -Está aquí conmigo ahora, y todavía está vivo. Te diré algo. Sólo déjame terminar con él y luego te diré a dónde puedes ir para recuperarlo. ¿Qué dices?

-Eso se oye bien… en la teoría. ¿Cómo sabré que estará donde me dices? ¿Y cómo sabré que estará vivo?

-¿No confías en mí?

-No. —dijo Trunks sinceramente.

-Mmm, sí, Vegeta te enseñó un par de cosas. Pero no todos somos mentirosos como mi lindo príncipe monito. Si te digo dónde estará, entonces ahí estará. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Saldrás a la luz para jugar?

Trunks se pasó una mano por la boca, su mente y corazón a mil. Tenía poca influencia y de mala gana se admitió que simplemente tenía que confiar en la palabra de Freezer, y rezar con todo su corazón que Vegeta esté ahí y con vida.

-¿Dónde va a estar? —preguntó finalmente con voz neutral y cauta.

-En el Planeta Ri'noj. Espero verte ahí.

Freezer se llevó una mano al scouter y terminó la transmisión, antes de quitárselo y lanzárselo a Zaabon. Luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Vegeta quien luchaba por respirar. Ante la mirada de rabia en el rostro del tirano, la sangre drenó de su cara. Abrió la boca para hablar.

-Espera…-

Fue silenciado por una lluvia de golpes que cayeron sobre él en cascada con una ira inigualable en el universo. Había recibido miles de golpizas en su vida, pero ninguna había sido tan despiadada y salvaje como la que estaba recibiendo en manos del tirano en ese momento. Vegeta apenas podía respirar, la sangre salía por su nariz y boca mientras Freezer lo golpeaba brutal y despiadadamente.

Después de un golpe particularmente cruel en el rostro, las esclavas se desprendieron de las cadenas del techo. El saiyajin no tuvo oportunidad de caer al suelo porque Freezer lo tenía suspendido otra vez con la cola enroscada fuertemente alrededor de su cuello, para mantenerlo arriba mientras continuaba su paliza sin fallar un golpe. Los huesos de Vegeta se estaban quebrando, cada golpe era más agonizante que el anterior, sacudiéndolo y negándole la inconsciencia que ansiaba para escapar del dolor abrumador en el que estaba. Incluso Zaabon tuvo que desviar la mirada.

La cola de Freezer finalmente liberó a Vegeta, quien colapsó de inmediato, ronco, buscando aire desesperadamente. El príncipe rodó despacio hacia un lado, su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras escupía sangre por la paliza salvaje. Finalmente, apoyó la cabeza sobre el frio piso, exhausto, derrotado y completamente desmoralizado cuando asumió que el tirano _ni siquiera lo estaba intentando. _

Freezer observó su mano antes de llevarse un nudillo a la boca. Lamió la sangre y luego miró al saiyajin roto que yacía a sus pies.

-Eres más un problema que un maldito beneficio, —gruñó Freezer malévolamente. -Iba a sacarte de tu sufrimiento. Pero parece que aun puedes cumplir una última misión. Vas a ayudarme a descubrir cuán seria o farsa es esta nueva _amenaza, —_inclinó ligeramente la cabeza antes de sonreír con crueldad. -No vas a vivir mucho después de lo que te hice así que no te preocupes. Tu dolor terminará en breve. Ahora, antes de que te mande fuera. Hay solo una última cosa. La cola, Vegeta, sencillamente, _tiene_ que irse.

Repentinamente tomó la cola de Vegeta y la haló con fuerza, tirándolo hacia él y forzándolo a rodar sobre su estómago. El príncipe de inmediato entendió a lo que se refería el tirano y entró en pánico. Trató de alejarse, pero se detuvo cuando un pie golpeó salvajemente su baja espalda, inmovilizándolo.

Vegeta luchó valientemente con orgullo, pero cuando sintió a Freezer halando su cola enérgicamente mientras le daba vueltas, finalmente se rompió.

-No, por favor. —suplicó, su voz se oía desesperada. Cerró los ojos avergonzado por el hecho de que prácticamente estaba rogando, pero su cola era todo lo que le quedaba. Una cosa era perderla en batalla, pero otra era tener al destructor de su planeta despojándolo de la única cosa que lo hacía un saiyajin. No podía soportarlo, no podía. Todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la posibilidad de que Freezer le hiciera eso.

Freezer rió entre dientes. Estaba furioso por tener que cambiar sus planes gracias a ese saiyajin mestizo, pero la paliza que le propinó a Vegeta fue una terapia maravillosa. Tener ahora al príncipe a sus pies, rogando por piedad, era música deliciosa para sus oídos. -Esta cola te ha traído más angustias que cualquier otra cosa. Permitiéndote convertirte en esa desagradable criatura. Llamando la atención de antiguos enemigos de tu pueblo, Viejas enemistades con las que no tienes nada que ver. Esa cola es una carga y un blanco. Mi querido monito ¿No te das cuenta? Me preocupo tanto por ti que simplemente no tengo opción.

Antes de que el príncipe pudiera emitir sonido, Freezer le rebanó la cola con un rayo certero, dejando solo una protuberancia. Una sacudida de dolor lo atravesó de pie a cabeza. El tirano sonrió y alzó la cola, observándola con curiosidad.

-Apéndice de mono asqueroso. ¡Sinceramente! Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo. —la tiró a un lado con asco, quitó su pie de la espalda de Vegeta, lo pateó duro en las costillas, forzándolo a rodar sobre su espalda. Lo vio con curiosidad antes de sonreírle. -Mmm, quizá _debería_ sacarte de tu miseria, mi querido príncipe…

Vegeta tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba a Freezer parado frente a él. Había perdido su libertad, su hogar y ahora su preciada cola.

Había perdido todo lo que le importaba en manos del alienígena parado frente a él con una sonrisa triunfante. Había fracasado e iba a morir habiendo vivido una existencia completamente inútil. No había logrado nada. Ni venganza, ni retribución y tampoco un legado. Nada que recordar con orgullo. Nada más que esta muerte humillante y dolorosa, una muerte que podía sentir lentamente pero que seguro vendría por la extensión de sus heridas.

Era una muerte completamente merecida.

-Entonces hazlo. —dijo finalmente, quebrantando su orgullo roto como si fuera vidrio.

Freezer rió con deleite. -Por dios. ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera ahora? Probablemente renegaría de ti otra vez, —Cuando Vegeta se mantuvo callado, suspiró decepcionado por no haber podido engañar al saiyajin. -¡Ay, no tienes sentido del humor, Vegeta! No voy a matarte. Voy a sacarte provecho por el poco tiempo que te queda. ¿Zaabon?

-Sí, Gran Freezer.

-Mi scouter, —Zaabon se dirigió al tirano y le regresó su scouter rojo. Freezer se lo colocó y continuó, -Ponle una armadura a Vegeta y llévalo contigo a Los Juicios. Rápido Zaabon. No quiero hacer esperar a mi padre y hermano.

Freezer salió con tranquilidad de la celda. Se llevó una mano al scouter y lo activó, antes de buscar la transmisión que quería hacer. Después de unos segundos, la transmisión fue recibida con un bip.

-¿Qué quieres, renacuajo? —se oyó la voz enojada de Cooler. -Interrumpes mi entretenimiento.

Freezer se burló. -¡Pero qué rudeza! Sólo quería que supieras que mi investigación fue exitosa. He encontrado al hombre responsable de la pérdida de tu planeta, Rithica. Ya ha confesado su traición y ahora debe ser enjuiciado.

-¿De verdad? —preguntó su hermano con tono ligeramente incrédulo. -¿Y quién fue?

-Vegeta.

-¿Vegeta? —cuestionó Cooler, incapaz de conservar la sorpresa en su voz.

-Efectivamente, conoces su naturaleza rebelde. Intenté corregirlo, pero ya me cansé. ¿Lo quieres o no hermano? No tengo reparos en encargarme de él…-

-No. Lo quiero. —aseveró Cooler, ahora encolerizado. Odió a Vegeta desde que era un niño. El temperamento del saiyajin, su violencia sanguinaria y cordura habían empeorado con el tiempo, pero había nacido con una lengua afilada. Lo habría quemado vivo cuando, siendo un niño, le había protestado que al menos no era forzado a servirle al más inútil de los hijos de Cold. Cooler no era tan poderoso como su hermano, pero fuera de su familia era el ser más fuerte del universo y pudo haberlo aplastado como a un insecto. No obstante, estaba estrictamente contra las reglas matar a un soldado de Freezer y viceversa. Además, su hermano siempre protegía al saiyajin más allá de la lógica, sufriría sólo si él así lo quería.

Era innecesario decir que tener a Vegeta envuelto para regalo le hizo la boca prácticamente agua con anticipación sanguinaria. -Mándalo de inmediato.

-Es lo que hago. Zaabon lo llevará dentro de poco.

-Estaré esperando entonces.

Cooler finalizó la transmisión y una sonrisa siniestra se extendió en el rostro de Freezer mientras tranquilamente subía al primer nivel de la nave. No aminoró su paso hasta que llegó a la oficina principal. Entró y su silla que levitaba se acercó. Con tranquilidad, tomó asiento antes de acercarse a la pared más próxima. Presionó algunos botones en su silla y una proyección holográfica de Los Juicios apareció ante él siendo patrocinada por su padre y hermano. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se recostó de su silla y chasqueó los dedos. Unos segundos después, un sirviente llegó con una copa de vino. Lo tomó sin separar los ojos de la proyección, sin preocuparse de que aún tenía una buena cantidad de la sangre de Vegeta en las manos.

Normalmente, no habría dudado en matar a Vegeta y después mandar a venir al muchacho a su nave para que se encontrara con su muerte también. Fue la mención del nivel Super Saiyajin, no obstante, lo que lo hizo dudar. No vio nada malo en "facilitarle" a su padre y hermano como experimentos para ver a qué se estaba enfrentando.

_Después de todo… ¿Para qué más es buena la familia? _El tirano meditó con una sonrisa, antes de, con tranquilidad, llevarse la copa a los labios para beber.

* * *

La escena frente a Trunks era diferente a cualquiera que haya visto en su vida.

El adolescente estaba acostado boca abajo en una loma alta, fuera de vista. Más abajo había algo que lucía como un ruedo provisional. Había miles de soldados reunidos, todos de pie alrededor de una plaza grande cubierta de arena que estaba oscurecida con diferentes tipos de sangre derramada. En ese momento había dos soldados enfrascados en un combate feroz en ella, pero incluso desde donde estaba podía ver que uno de ellos era seriamente superado en poder. La multitud rugió de gusto cuando finalmente al más débil de los guerreros le arrancaron las piernas con una descarga de ki despiadada.

Al frente de la acción había tres tronos, y detrás estaba una enorme nave espacial. Sólo dos de los tres tronos estaban en el momento ocupados. Uno de los ocupantes se levantó lentamente y se acercó al hombre caído. Sus movimientos eran suaves y elegantes, su cola púrpura oscura ondeaba con tranquilidad. Trunks no podía oír lo que se estaba diciendo, pero por la moción del soldado estaba evidentemente clamando piedad. No fue concedida; Cooler puso su pie despreocupadamente sobre su cabeza y el adolescente apartó la mirada para no ver lo inevitable mientras la muchedumbre rugía sanguinariamente su aprobación. Trunks tragó, finalmente convencido de que Freezer no le había mentido. Si el tirano no había matado a su padre, entonces someter a Vegeta a este despliegue de barbarismo frente a él parecía ser propio de él.

Cerrando los ojos en concentración, el adolescente intentó sentir el ki de su padre pero fue en vano. Había demasiados guerreros reunidos. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló para descender entre el caos.

Iba a tener que encontrar a su padre a la antigua.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta estaba sentado con su espalda apoyada a la pared, en otro calabozo lúgubre y oscuro - ahora en la Nave Insignia del Rey Cold. Había estado vestido con una modificada y supuestamente mejorada armadura que no cubría los hombros, caderas y entrepierna que estaba acostumbrado a usar. Su uniforme de batalla era negro para esconder la cantidad alarmante de sangre que se filtraba de él, aunque sus guantes blancos se habían teñido de carmesí por sus muñecas lastimadas que todavía estaban sangrando. Tragó saliva cuando oyó el rugido de una muchedumbre afuera. Él había asistido a Los Juicios tantas veces, que había perdido la cuenta.

No obstante, ahora estaba del otro lado, y eso rompió su ya fracturado orgullo en más pedazos. Iba a ser forzado a pelear, pero apenas podía reunir la fuerza para levantar la cabeza. Todos lo verían caer en batalla y pensarían que era débil, sin saber nada de la condición que estaba paralizándolo con cada aspiración. Momentáneamente contempló remover su armadura para mostrarle al Rey Cold y Cooler que era un desperdicio para su _espectáculo. _Cooler no era tan fuerte como Freezer, pero tenía una actitud menos gilipollas que respetaba. Si te quería muerto, te mataba al momento. No lenta y sádicamente con juegos psicológicos como a los que a Freezer le gustaba jugar. Simplemente una ejecución rápida e inflexible. Vegeta sabía que el hijo mayor del monarca lo sacrificaría como el animal herido que era si le revelaba la verdadera severidad de sus heridas.

Suspiró débilmente, los pulmones le ardían con ese simple acto. Por primera vez en toda su vida maldijo su sangre saiyajin. Sus genes estaban trabajando implacablemente para sanarlo, pero todo lo que estaban haciendo era retrasar lo inevitable. Quería que terminara ya. Quería paz, por una vez en su vida. Paz y calma. Del tipo que sólo se alcanzaban con la muerte.

Perdía y recobraba la conciencia cuando una mano ruda lo tomó por la armadura. Antes que pudiera siquiera procesar que ya no estaba solo, Zaabon lo estaba arrastrando por los pies, sosteniéndolo sin ayuda.

-Vamos príncipe mono, —se burló Zaabon, usando ambas manos mientras lo forzaba para que caminara. -Es hora de que recibas lo que te mereces.

Mientras, Trunks se estaba entremezclando entre la multitud de soldados exaltados. Recibió algunas miradas confundidas por su falta de armadura pero todavía conservaba el scouter de Dodoria puesto, aun cuando prudentemente lo había desactivado. Era suficiente para hacer que los demás lo menospreciaran y vieran como un idiota y no como una amenaza, que era lo que confiaba. El adolescente se esforzó al máximo para ubicar a su padre, pero era increíblemente difícil. Ignoró el repentino bullicio de la muchedumbre, hasta que oyó la retumbante voz del Rey Cold surcando la noche.

-Vegeta, soldado de tercer rango en el Ejército Galáctico de Freezer, acusado de traición. El más grave de los crímenes, —anunció el Rey Cold con una sonrisa maligna mientras Zaabon arrastraba a Vegeta frente a él. Zaabon forzó al príncipe a ponerse de rodillas frente a los dos tiranos. Éste los observó con ojos borrosos mientras la multitud sanguinaria gritaba su aceptación con energía casi maníaca; el saiyajin había hecho algunos enemigos tanto en el ejército de Freezer como en el de Cooler, y todos lo querían ver muerto.

-¡MÁTENLO!

-¡HIJO DE PUTA INÚTIL!

-¡DÉJENMELO A MÍ!

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, soldado? —preguntó Cooler con una sonrisa siniestra de satisfacción en el rostro. Vegeta lo observó antes de bajar la cabeza derrotado. Permaneció en silencio y la sonrisa del tirano se extendió. -No tienes defensa. Qué triste. ¿Entonces admites la traición? ¿Admites las acusaciones de romper las reglas del acuerdo de la Organización de Intercambio Planetario al destruir un planeta que estaba fuera de los límites de nuestro propio acuerdo y después intentar desertar del ejército de mi hermano, mientras organizabas la deserción de otros dos soldados?

La multitud murmuró como un zumbido eléctrico mientras Trunks observaba a su padre alarmado. No podía sentir nada de su ki. Su temor empeoró cuando un soldado a su lado le susurró a otro, -¿Estás teniendo una lectura de Vegeta?

-Sí, pero no puede estar bien. Apenas supera los 1.000.

-No, es lo que tengo también. Maldición, pensé que era mucho más fuerte. Supongo que no era lo que esperaba.

_Oh, cuál es el maldito punto. Podríamos terminar con este asunto, _la voz derrotada de Vegeta tintineó en la mente de Trunks.

-Sí—admitió finalmente Vegeta, con la cabeza aún baja.

-La sentencia es valor o muerte, —anunció el Rey King Cold, para sorpresa de nadie. La sentencia era la misma para todos, sin importar el "crimen" cometido. -Conoces las instrucciones, Vegeta. Si puedes probar tu valor en la batalla, serás perdonado.

Vegeta guardó silencio. De hecho, ya sabía las instrucciones. El problema era que las peleas nunca eran justas. Los Cold siempre se aseguraban de que los soldados "enjuiciados" fueran superados. Estaba íntimamente familiarizado con la rutina, porque por lo general él era el soldado escogido a dedo del otro lado de la ecuación.

Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando el Rey continuó, -Tu oponente será Zaabon. Pueden comenzar.

Zaabon sonrió cuando todos rugieron dando el visto bueno. Pateó a Vegeta con la bota y el príncipe cayó desvalidamente sobre la arena. El príncipe se dio la vuelta y luchó valientemente por ponerse de pie, Zaabon comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor.

-Vamos príncipe mono. Trata de darme algo de desafío, —dijo Zaabon, antes de reírse burlonamente. Él conocía la magnitud de sus lesiones, pero no le importaba. Aun cuando siempre obedecía a Freezer al pie de la letra, el tirano no habría dudado en matarlo si llegaba a echarle la mitad de la mierda que Vegeta. El saiyajin era rebelde, pero su propensión para la violencia y crueldad lo hizo ganar favoritismo. Eso lo atestaba de celos. Le daba un gusto infinito que la paciencia del tirano finalmente se haya agotado, y que _él_ iba a ser el elegido para darle al saiyajin la última derrota.

Vegeta logró ponerse de rodillas antes de que Zaabon lo levantara de un puñetazo que lo hizo caer de espaldas. El príncipe gruñó de dolor cuando sintió su mandíbula romperse del golpe. Trunks estrechó la mirada y se llevó una mano a la espalda, agarrando el puño de su espada.

-Qué patético. —rió Zaabon, inclinándose hacia el príncipe.

Vegeta abrió los ojos, sus ojos oscuros repentinamente brillaron por la ira. Lleno de dolor y odio hacia Freezer por haberle quitado su cola, reunió a duras penas todo lo que le quedaba y lanzó su mano hacia Zaabon, liberando una descarga de ki violenta que cogió al alienígena con la guardia baja. La onda golpeó a Zaabon justo en el rostro haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras caía de espaldas, cubriendo sus ojos. Trunks dudó cuando vio el movimiento, antes de sonreír un poco con orgullo. Éste fue rápidamente reemplazado con preocupación cuando vio caer el brazo y cerrar los ojos a su padre.

-¡Vas a pagar CARÍSIMO por eso!—siseó Zaabon furioso, acercándose al completamente indefenso saiyajin. -Voy a…-

-…morir—Trunks terminó la oración por él indiferentemente. Zaabon barbulló antes de mirar hacia abajo y ver la espada atravesando su pecho. Miró al joven mestizo conmocionado, la mirada fue compartida por miles. Cooler y el Rey Cold también estaban con los ojos desorbitados y pasmados por lo que estaban viendo. El adolescente sacó su espada, y sin decir palabra, le rebanó la cabeza a Zaabon.

No se oyó nada más que el silencio de la noche. Trunks tomó ventaja del momento, dándose la vuelta y acercándose a su padre. Se arrodilló cautelosamente cerca de él haciendo una mueca, su rodilla aún estaba en mala forma. Estiró la mano y la puso en el pecho de su padre estudiándolo intensamente con sus ojos azules. Estaba mortalmente pálido y bañado en sudor, su respiración era rápida y áspera. Su alarma se encendió cuando olió una enorme cantidad de sangre.

-Padre, —dijo suavemente, intentando al máximo que no se oyera su pánico. Vegeta parecía destruido, haciendo que la paliza que lo vio recibir de Freezer luciera suave. Tragó hondo, llevó su mano bajo la mandíbula hinchada de su padre para sentir su pulso. Era débil. Vegeta gruñó ante el contacto y el entrecejo del adolescente se frunció en preocupación. Puso una mano gentil en la frente de su padre. Estaba frío al tacto. -Sólo aguanta un poco más. Te ayudaré. —prometió.

-De una u otra manera va a morir, sabes. —dijo una voz peligrosamente suave.

Trunks miró a Cooler por el rabillo del ojo y sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron. Lentamente se puso de pie. Le dio la vuelta unas cuantas veces a la espada en su mano, observando al alienígena fanfarrón frente a él.

-Por tu bien, espero que no lo haga. —Trunks gruñó al límite.

Cooler se burló de él. -¿Estás desafiándome? No sé quién eres, muchacho, pero sé que eres un tonto. Estás completamente superado en número.

-Oh, no te entretengas y sigue, Cooler. —intervino el Rey Cold, oyéndose completamente aburrido. -Hay otros que todavía necesitan ser enjuiciados. Sólo es un muchacho, máta…-

-Suficiente—interrumpió Trunks. -No sé quiénes son tampoco, y siendo franco, no me importa. Tomo a Vegeta y nos vamos. Si alguno de ustedes intenta meterse en mi camino, morirá. ¿Qué prefieren?

-¿Qué te parece una tercera opción? —se mofó Cooler. Trunks puso mala cara; no tenía tiempo para sandeces. Una ráfaga de viento se dispersó alrededor del adolescente, batiendo su chaqueta y su cabello mientras Cooler continuaba, -En cambio, qué te parece morir.

El scouter de Cooler explotó repentinamente, cayéndose. Otros miles explotaron al mismo tiempo. Una inquietud y fascinación simultánea se acrecentó entre los asistentes cuando un torbellino de arena estalló alrededor de Trunks. Su cabello lavanda se tiñó de dorado y sus ojos se volvieron penetrantes y despiadados y de un tono verde azulado mientras una onda de fuerza y energía pura levantaba la arena a su alrededor.

En la nave de Freezer, un vaso de vidrio se rompía mientras la proyección terminaba.

De pronto un Vegeta consciente y con los ojos muy abiertos y conmocionado veía inexpresivamente a su hijo. Estaba totalmente asombrado por la demostración de poder frente a él. Distraídamente se preguntó si había muerto o estaba alucinando.

_¿Trunks es un Super Saiyajin…? _Se preguntó incrédulo. Interceptando sus pensamientos, el adolescente lo miró de lado con una sonrisa. Entonces supo que era muy real. Estaba delirando tanto por el dolor y la adrenalina de ver a _su hijo _haciendo la transformación legendaria, que reía con fuerza. Su risa se vio interrumpida por una fuerte tos e hizo una mueca de dolor. Apoyó la cabeza otra vez en la arena y se desplomó exhausto, sonriendo.

Ahora podía morir con orgullo. Tenía un legado. Trunks era su legado.

Trunks frunció el ceño cuando observó a su padre. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Tenía que hacer esto rápido. Estaba ligeramente consciente de las amenazas que Cooler le estaba haciendo, pero no le prestó atención. Dándose la vuelta y levantando su mano, disparó una descarga de ki mortal que tomó desprevenidos a cientos de soldados de una sola vez. Siguió disparando fría y metódicamente, la velocidad y fuerza de sus disparos hacían cualquier esperanza de escapar inútil.

El caos que siguió fue un torbellino de violencia. Cientos de soldados arremetieron contra él, otros se elevaron y dispararon energía en su dirección. El adolescente se elevó al cielo en una nebulosa dorada más rápida que la vista y mató a todos lo que le habían atacado desde arriba en menos de un segundo blandiendo su espada con dominio. Algunos vieron lo inevitable e intentaron escapar, pero el adolescente los vio y mató de inmediato.

Sus sentidos captaron una descarga poderosa acercándose. Se dio la vuelta y la rechazó, pero sintió un nudo en el estómago por lo que vio.

Cooler tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Vegeta mientras se reía sádicamente de Trunks quien aún flotaba en el aire. Los ojos de su padre estaban cerrados con fuerza por la presión que el tirano estaba aplicando. El Rey Cold estaba de pie tras él, con los brazos cruzados con aire de suficiencia.

-Mal movimiento, niño, —río Cooler. Trunks descendió y aterrizó con inquietud sobre su rodilla lastimada dando un traspié, antes de gruñir y sacar su espada. El icejin sabía que era superado en su actual forma y sabía que ese muchacho no le daría el tiempo suficiente para hacer las transformaciones para ponerse en igualdad de condiciones. -Eres veloz, pero no mucho. Su cuello estará roto antes de que llegues aquí.

Trunks apretó su espada con más fuerza. -Eso lo vamos a ver.

Cooler y el Rey levantaron las manos hacia él y lanzaron una lluvia de disparos que habría arrasado planetas sin esfuerzo. El icejin dejó de disparar cuando vio caer desplomado el cuerpo decapitado de su padre. Liberó a Vegeta, quien cayó al suelo, antes de darse la vuelta para encontrarse reflejado en unos ojos verde azulados enfurecidos. No tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra cuando Trunks lo rebanó a la mitad por la cintura. Luego disparó una descarga de energía y lanzó el cuerpo mutilado a lo lejos. Giró su espada y la puso nuevamente en su funda para luego regresar con su padre, finalizando su transformación de Super Saiyajin.

Se arrodilló cerca de Vegeta y con cautela le dio la vuelta. El adolescente parpadeó sorprendido cuando sus manos repentinamente se cubrieron con carmesí por esa simple acción. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el uniforme de batalla negro que su padre vestía estaba empapado de sangre. Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras veía a los alrededores. El saiyajin necesitaba ayuda. ¿Pero dónde podía encontrarla? Estaba rodeado por miles de cadáveres y su padre iba a convertirse en uno si no pensaba rápido.

-Mierda, —maldijo Trunks sin esperanza, observando a Vegeta que estaba temblando incontrolablemente en ese momento. Se mordió el labio inferior, antes de levantar a su padre. Éste rehuyó del contacto y gruñó por puro instinto. -Está bien, —lo tranquilizó, calmando los nervios de Vegeta con su voz. -Te tengo, está bien. Estarás bien, —le prometió levantándolo sobre su hombro como a un soldado mientras se ponía de pie. Trunks echó un vistazo alrededor y posó sus ojos en la nave Insignia del Rey Cold. Sí, ahí era. Seguramente ahí habría tanques de recuperación.

Salvo porque no había. Trunks estaba casi desesperado ahora y se estaba cuestionando si su padre aguantaría lo suficiente como para llegar a otro planeta donde pudieran ayudarlo, cuando finalmente entró en la enfermería. No obstante, para su espanto, tampoco había tanques de recuperación; sin embargo, había un alienígena azul trabajando con una bata blanca que parecía estar mezclando una solución. Parecía asustado por la presencia de Trunks.

El adolescente siseó, -Mi padre requiere ayuda, dásela. —ordenó, yendo hacia una mesa blanca. Lo acostó suavemente sobre la mesa mientras el alienígena bufaba.

-Eh, estoy ocupa…-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un fuerte agarre en su cuello y unos ojos azules furiosos clavados en los suyos.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy _ordenando. _Ayúdalo. —Trunks gruñó en su cara.

-Está bien, está bien, lo intentaré. —cedió de inmediato el alienígena.

-Será mejor que hagas más que intentarlo. —siseó el adolescente, empujándolo con rudeza hacia Vegeta. El hombre lo miró furioso antes de acercarse a la mesa, refunfuñando sobre su gran talento siendo devaluado, observó a Vegeta como alguien que ha visto esto un millón de veces, antes de voltear hacia Trunks.

-Ayúdame a quitarle la armadura.

El adolescente no necesitó que se le pidiera dos veces. Fue sólo cuando le quitaron la armadura y uniforme negro, que finalmente entendió cuan mal herido estaba su padre. Una ola de náuseas lo agobió y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente para no vomitar. Una vez que se recuperó, regresó y se esforzó en intentar detener el sangramiento. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya habían usado todas las gazas y vendas que tenían en la enfermería. Desesperado, se quitó la chaqueta y su camiseta sin mangas negra. La hizo jirones, usándolos como vendas improvisadas mientras el alienígena revisaba los ojos de Vegeta. El príncipe gimió levemente de dolor.

-Esto no se ve bien. Tiene severas heridas internas y ha perdido mucha sangre.

-Toma un poco de la mía y dásela.

-No creo que sea suficiente. No creo que vaya a lograr…-

-¡No te ATREVAS decirme esa mierda! —Trunks gritó de pronto en su rostro, peligrosamente cerca de un punto de quiebre. No estaba consciente de que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. -Él vivirá, o te juro que te romperé en pedazos y…-

_Por los dioses, deja de gritar. _La voz débil de Vegeta se oyó en la mente de Trunks. El adolescente de inmediato dejó de vociferar y miró a su padre.

-Iré a buscar al resto del personal, —el alienígena le informó a Trunks. -Quizás sepan cómo ayudarlo mejor que yo. —agregó antes de apresurarse fuera de la habitación con toda la intención de hacer sólo eso. Vio la sangre aun goteando del mango de la espada del adolescente, y no tenía deseos de ser cortado en pedacitos.

-Tienes que aguantar. ¿Me escuchas?—Trunks le rezongó a su padre. Vegeta medio abrió los ojos con dificultad, mirando a Trunks, sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

_Te dije que no regresaras y lo hiciste… ¿Por qué?..._

-Tenía que hacerlo porque eres mi padre.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y Trunks no escuchó nada más. El adolescente estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando vio a su padre alcanzar una de sus manos. Inmediatamente la tomó antes de fruncir el ceño mientras Vegeta bajaba las suyas. El príncipe puso la mano de Trunks sobre su pecho ensangrentado justo encima de su corazón y la cubrió con la suya.

_Hazlo, muchacho._

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que entendiera lo que Vegeta le estaba pidiendo que hiciera. Gruñó y trató de liberar su mano, pero el agarre de Vegeta se apretó.

-¡No! —gritó Trunks prácticamente en la cara de su padre. -¿Estás loco? ¡No lo haré!

_Ya te lo dije, deja de gritar._

-Bueno, entonces no me pidas que haga algo como eso. ¡Vas a estar bien!

_No, no lo estaré. _No se refería a físicamente.

-¡Sí lo vas a estar! ¡Tienes que ponerte bien! Yo… no puedes…—la voz de Trunks finalmente se rompió.

_No lo hagas, no por mí. Merezco esto._

-No te lo mereces. Nadie se lo merece.

_Sí me lo merezco. Estoy podrido hasta la médula. Soy un bastardo. Cosecho lo que he sembrado. _Aflojó su agarre en la mano de Trunks por un momento, antes de volverlo a apretar.

-No eres tú. En eso te convirtió él. Puedes ser mejor, ¡Yo _sé_ que puedes serlo!

_Sólo hazlo, Trunks. Prefiero que la razón de mi muerte, seas tú y no Freezer. Super Saiyajin. _Le dirigió una sonrisa débil.

-No lo haré…No puedo…

_Por favor, hijo._

Finalmente, después de unos segundos, la mano de Trunks comenzó a brillar.

* * *

24/08/2012


	13. Secuelas

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Capítulo 13:** Secuelas.

* * *

Estuvo tentado momentáneamente por la manera como Vegeta se lo pidió, pero hizo lo opuesto.

Vegeta soltó la mano de Trunks cuando las convulsiones finalmente se detuvieron. El adolescente exhaló aliviado y continuó alimentándolo directamente con su ki manteniendo la mano en su corazón. El agotado sistema del príncipe estaba absorbiendo con desespero la energía necesaria para reaprovisionar la inexistente suya y el adolescente podía sentir como sudaba copiosamente mientras le daba casi toda la energía que tenía.

Finalmente, sintió el latido débil y leve de su padre fortalecerse un poco. La piel de Vegeta, la cual había estado fría al tacto, se sentía más cálida en su mano.

Cuando Trunks oyó pasos retiró la mano del pecho de su padre. Casi de inmediato el adolescente se tambaleó hacia atrás antes de caer al suelo, completamente agotado. La transferencia de ki o energía era una técnica que Gohan le había enseñado, pero era buena sólo para emergencias y precisamente para esa razón. Trunks se incorporó lentamente, levantando una mano temblorosa y quitándose el sudor de la frente. Miró a su padre preocupado. Al menos, le había dado algo más de tiempo. Maldijo mirando sobre su hombro mientras oía pasos. El alienígena estaba regresando.

Con mucho más esfuerzo de lo que le habría tomado, se arrastró hacia adelante y tomó su espada. Se obligó a incorporarse y dar la vuelta justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

El paramédico azul entró rápido, visiblemente tembloroso. Había oído las explosiones que ocurrieron pero no tenía idea de la magnitud de la masacre que había ocurrido afuera. Trabajaba para el Rey Cold en el departamento de ciencia y medicina y aunque no era simpatizante de su superior, ver su cuerpo decapitado a través de uno de los portales de la nave le había dado escalofríos. Alguien había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para diezmar al ejército más mortífero del universo y tenía el presentimiento de que el muchacho que entró pidiendo ayuda era ese alguien.

—Mmm, está bien. Creo que pue...

El alienígena se congeló ante Trunks olvidándosele las palabras. La cara del adolescente estaba roja, respiraba pesadamente. Sostenía la espada empuñada con fuerza y sus ojos azules lo tenían en la mira. Sin saber que el muchacho estaba completamente exhausto, el paramédico asumió que tenía algo más: rabia.

—¿Creíste qué? —espetó Trunks impacientemente. El alienígena vaciló y se echó un poco para atrás sorprendido por el tono de voz. Trunks lo miró confundido. Nunca antes había visto a nadie mirarlo con semejante terror y aprehensión. Respiró profundo recordándose que ahora no era momento para asustar a nadie por lo que intentó de nuevo.

—Mira, no voy a lastimarte, Sólo necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puedes ayudar a mi padre o no?

Trunks notó con alivio que ahora la criatura parecía estar un poco más calmada con eso, aunque no mucho.

—Bueno, —comenzó el alienígena, enfocando su vista en Vegeta, —No tenemos tanques de recuperación a bordo que es lo que de verdad requiere, y no sobrevivirá el tiempo suficiente para que lleguemos a la estación más cercana. Hay un equipo a bordo y pensamos que la única posibilidad es que intentemos reparar el daño interno directamente. Si podemos hacer eso…

—¿Te refieres a una cirugía?

—Sí, juzgando cuánto está sangrando por la boca y los golpes, sus órganos…

Trunks alzó su mano libre para silenciarlo. Estrechó los ojos y miró al suelo, captando algo con sus sentidos. Alguien estaba cerca. El ki era tenue lo que significada que estaba débil o lejos.

¿Un sobreviviente? ¿Freezer?

El saiyajin maldijo por lo bajo. Todavía estaba debilitado por la transferencia de energía, no estaba en forma para pelear – especialmente si era Freezer quien había llegado. Uno de sus ojos comenzó a temblar y se lo frotó impacientemente.

—Aplícale entonces la anestesia y hazlo, —dijo finalmente.

—¿…Anestesia?

Trunks volvió a mirar al alienígena con claro escepticismo. —¿No tienen anestesia? ¿Y medicación para el dolor?

—No, tampoco. El Rey Cold y sus hijos piensan que esas cosas sólo promoverían la debilidad. -

Era lo más loco que había oído. ¿Cirugía sin ningún tipo de medicación para el dolor? Trunks miró casi desvalidamente al paramédico antes de dar la vuelta y observar a su padre que aún estaba inconsciente. Los fuertes hematomas que cubrían su torso le causaban nauseas. Habían intentado vendar las profundas laceraciones en su piel y muñecas pero éstas comenzaban a empaparse.

—Está bien, —espetó en exasperación. Vio hacia el muro donde aún podía sentir algo. —Hagan lo que puedan. -

Se dio la vuelta justo cuando el alienígena le hacía un ademán a los otros para que entraran. El alienígena de cabeza azul les habló en otro idioma y Trunks percibió más de una mirada de desconfianza mientras lo observaban. Un alienígena pequeño de piel púrpura se acercó a Vegeta y lo miró con curiosidad y de inmediato se echó para atrás aterrorizado en el momento en el que reconoció al príncipe.

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido mientras todos comenzaban a gritar y discutir. Podría no haber entendido las palabras pero reconoció el nombre de su padre en la conversación.

—¿Qué sucede? —Trunks interrumpió enojado.

La criatura azul suspiró y se dio la vuelta. —No quieren ayudar a salvarlo. -

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque si logramos salvarlo, su poder y fuerza se disparará. Y, —el alienígena aclaró su garganta y miró a Vegeta, —probablemente nos matará tan pronto como esté recuperado. -

Trunks pudo sentir como subía su presión arterial mientras su rostro se enrojecía de rabia. No tenía tiempo para sandeces.

—Si lo ayudan les prometo que vivirán. No permitiré que los lastime, tienen mi palabra. Pero si se niegan _morirán _y no será Vegeta quien los aniquile. ¿Entienden? —amenazó, sus ojos se oscurecieron y el sudor bajó por su espalda desnuda. Estaba luchando para mantenerse de pie – sería complicado respaldar sus palabras.

No lo necesitó. Su mensaje fue transmitido y los alienígenas se movieron. Se mordió el labio inferior mirándolos ansiosamente por unos segundos mientras atendían a su padre. El adolescente frunció el ceño y miró hacia un lado. Sí, definitivamente estaba percibiendo un ki.

No podía pelear así que había solo otra única opción: Volar, después de todo, era una nave especial.

Vaciló al ver otra vez a los alienígenas. Parecían estar intentando ayudar a Vegeta legítimamente. ¿Pero y si lo mataban tan pronto como dejara la habitación?

Se volvió a frotar el ojo que le estaba temblando preguntándose si podía reunir la suficiente fuerza para pelear si era necesario, cuando una criatura azul le habló.

—Tienes que retirarte. -

Trunks entrecerró los ojos y lo observó otra vez. —¿Qué?

—Los estás poniendo nerviosos. -

—Está bien, —susurró Trunks. —Pero necesito que uno de ustedes venga conmigo. Necesitamos sacar esta cosa del planeta tan pronto como se pueda. -

—No creo que sea buena idea mientras hacemos esta...

—Algo se acerca y no sé lo que es. Quizá sea Freezer, —ante el sonido del nombre del tirano todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y observaron a Trunks con ojos amplios. Éste, no obstante, observó solo a la criatura de color azul. —Ayúdennos y les juro que los dejaré partir a algún lugar donde Freezer no pueda encontrarlos. Serán libres todos. Por favor, requiero su apoyo. -

La sinceridad en la mirada del adolescente no fue omitida por el alienígena. Después de unos segundos, finalmente asintió. Les dijo unas palabras a los demás y después regresó con Trunks, le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no necesitan tu ayuda? —preguntó cautelosamente mientras caminaba al mismo paso del alienígena. Miró sobre su hombro.

—Pueden hacerlo sin mí. Tienen más experiencia con esto. -

El adolescente asintió antes de mirarlo de nuevo. —Gracias por la ayuda. -

—Naji. -

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre. -

—Ah. Soy Trunks. -

—¿No eres de aquí, verdad Trunks?

Trunks arrugó el entrecejo. —No en realidad. -

—Bueno, no te pierdes de nada, —dijo Naji entrando en una habitación con un gran panel de control. —Estuve una vez cuando uno de los soldados del Rey estableció estas coordenadas y estoy seguro de que recuerdo cómo hacerlo. Si tiras de esa palanca, —le apuntó a una palanca roja próxima a la puerta donde se encontraba Trunks, —la nave despegará así que nadie...

Trunks la jaló y Naji le dio un guiño antes de continuar, —Correcto. ¿Y a todas estas, sabes a dónde quieres ir?

La respuesta fue inmediata.

—Sector sur. Planeta Tierra. -

—Que así sea. -

* * *

Los ojos endurecidos de Freezer inspeccionaban metódicamente el daño. Su mirada se quedó por unos segundos en el cuerpo decapitado de padre y los restos de su hermano, antes de observar nuevamente el remanente de su ejército diezmado. El tirano cruzó los brazos y suspiró calladamente. Había formado a ese ejército de la nada e iba a ser increíblemente molesto reconstruirlo. Y ese ni siquiera era el asunto más urgente qué resolver.

_Ese muchacho. _Era tan joven y aun así… Dio un latigazo con su cola mientras evaluaba la mitad inferior de su hermano.

Hizo un gesto desdeñoso y la pateó lejos.

Había visto cada segundo de la transmisión de Los Juicios hasta la transformación de Trunks, cuando su poder interrumpió la señal permanentemente. Ahora estaba de pie en el centro de donde todo el caos había ocurrido – y aun así apenas podía creerlo.

¿Un Super Saiyajin? Había oído las leyendas y a Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz mencionarlo algunas veces cuando los husmeaba a través de sus scouters. Pero _ni una vez _pensó que las ridículas historias tuvieran sentido alguno. Freezer sacudió la cabeza con escepticismo, recordando el primer encuentro con el adolescente y la breve lectura de poder que tuvo de él.

Entrecerró los ojos. El muchacho era fuerte pero él era mucho más. De eso estaba seguro. E iba a probarlo exhibiendo su cabeza para cualquiera que se atreviera a retarlo en el futuro…

—Hemos revisado el planeta, Gran Freezer. No hay nadie con vida. -

—Ya veo, —murmuró Freezer antes de enfrentar a Cui. —¿Y qué hay de la nave insignia?

—¿Señor? —preguntó Cui cautelosamente, fuera de guardia.

—La nave de mi padre, —respondió Freezer con un tono de voz al borde de la impaciencia que le produjo escalofríos a Cui. El tirano lo pasó por alto y continuó, —Estaba situada aquí, a tu lado, durante Los Juicios y ahora no está. -

—Ah, —dijo Cui parpadeando sorprendido. —Ni siquie...

—Ni siquiera sabías que estaba ahí. Sí, ya veo. Bueno Cui, hubo al menos un sobreviviente en este baño de sangre y la nave de mi padre está ahora perdida. Dime. ¿Qué crees que eso signifique? —preguntó Freezer, su mirada tenebrosa e irritada fue a dar a Cui quien dio un paso atrás asustado.

—Mmm… ¿Que tomó la nave de su padre y abandonó el planeta? —chilló Cui.

—Sí, precisamente eso, —dijo Freezer con falsa cortesía mientras comenzaba a dar latigazos con su cola. —Ahora Zaabon está muerto y por consiguiente es inútil para mí, tú tomarás su lugar desde este momento. Averigua dónde está y a dónde va la nave de mi padre. Te sugiero que sea rápido, a menos que quieras morir y volverte inútil también. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, Gran Freezer, —respondió Cui, sorprendido por el silencioso ascenso de rango. La mirada del tirano se tornó mortal como recordatorio de que la misión carecía de opciones y Cui inmediatamente añadió, —Me encargo ahora mismo, señor. -

—Bien. Nos vamos ahora para poder destruir este planeta. -

—Sí, Gran Freezer. -

—… ¿Qué estás esperando? —dijo Freezer inexpresivo.

Cui no necesitó que se lo pidieran dos veces y se escabulló hasta la nave insignia. El soldado de bajo rango miró sobre su hombro al tirano, temeroso de ser golpeado si no lo hacía. Por hacerlo, tropezó con un cadáver y casi cayó de bruces. Freezer lo vio y apartó la mirada.

Inspeccionó a los hombres muertos con indiferencia y luego se dio la vuelta para regresar a la nave.

Después de todo, tenían trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Trunks estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared, a pocos metros de su padre y sosteniendo la espada protectoramente con la mano derecha. Habían realizado la cirugía más arcaica que el adolescente había visto en su vida, pero fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer. Naji le dijo que la mayoría de las veces los soldados con heridas como las de Vegeta eran abandonados para que murieran cuando no había tanques cerca. En muy raras ocasiones tenían que salvar a alguien como lo hicieron con él y se notaba.

Pero lo hicieron y se suponía que era todo lo que importaba. Trunks examinó donde Vegeta descansaba y suspiró. No tenía un sentido concreto del tiempo, pero sabía que seguramente habían pasado muchos días equivalentes a la Tierra. Durante todo ese tiempo, su padre no había despertado y él no había dormido.

Siendo sincero, todo esto estaba comenzando a pasarle factura. El estrés bajo el cual había estado recién lo había desgastado, física y emocionalmente. Le había tomado horas a los paramédicos ayudar a Vegeta y durante ese tiempo, el adolescente había vomitado dos veces. Estaba hambriento, falto de sueño y todavía tambaleándose por la experiencia con los tsufuru. Y para colmo, había dado una gran cantidad de su sangre para que pudieran dársela a Vegeta.

El adolescente cerró los ojos, había silencio y podía sentir que los paramédicos estaban al otro lado de la nave. Aun cuando Naji aparecía cada poco tiempo para revisar a Vegeta, era obvio que los demás estaban asustados. No obstante, a Trunks no le importaba. Le gustaba el silencio.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando percibió movimiento. Abriendo los ojos a la fuerza inspeccionó a su padre.

Vegeta intentó abrir los ojos pero no lo logró. Intentó moverse y tampoco pudo. Todo le dolía. Mucho. Pudo recordar solo dos o tres instancias de su vida donde sintió más dolor. Para eso eran los malditos tanques. ¿Por qué no estaba en uno? ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Frustrado y desorientado se obligó a moverse. Rápidamente, la fatiga le enrojeció la cara, apenas logró levantar el hombro para darse la vuelta cuando fue detenido.

—Hey, cálmate, —dijo una voz familiar. Una mano fuerte se posó sobre su hombro y lo bajó con facilidad acostándolo nuevamente. —No estás listo para esto todavía. -

Vegeta gruñó y trato de hablar pero su quijada estaba cerrada con sutura. Entreabrió los ojos hacia Trunks con esfuerzo antes de volverlos a cerrar.

_¿Por qué demonios hay tanta luz aquí? Apágalas. _Trunks oyó la voz molesta de su padre en su mente. El adolescente parpadeó y miró alrededor. La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada para que él pudiera descansar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó preocupado frunciendo el ceño. El rostro de Vegeta estaba rojo y sus ojos muy cerrados por el dolor. Comenzó a sudar de nuevo.

_Te dije lo que tenías que hacer muchacho. No lo hiciste._

Trunks suspiró. Debió haberlo sabido. El cansancio lo envolvió repentinamente.

—No pude. Eres mi padre. Lo sabes. -

_Así que puedes matar a todos los demás excepto a mí, sólo porque tenemos la maldita misma sangre, _Vegeta gruñó en aversión.

—Es una locura y nunca lo haré. Demonios, salvé tu vida.-

_¡No te pedí que me salvaras! _La voz de Vegeta se oyó bruscamente en la mente de Trunks, tanto que el adolescente retrocedió.

—Está bien, solo cálmate...

_Una cosa, sólo una. La única que te he pedido y no pudiste hacerlo. Pensé que eras fuerte, pero sigues siendo el mismo idiota compasivo que encontramos._

Trunks apretó los dientes y miró al suelo con el rostro enrojecido por la frustración. Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de mirar de nuevo a su padre. ¿Nada de lo que hacía era bueno para ese hombre?

—Mira, —Trunks finalmente comenzó a hablar entrecerrando los ojos. —Si te quisiera muerto, sencillamente hubiera dejado a Freezer hacerlo. O a Zaabon. Regresé para salvarte y fue lo que hice. Si eso me hace blando, o lo que sea, bien. Que así sea. Pero no entiendo por qué querías morir. Vas a mejorar. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Vegeta no proyectó nada mentalmente, guardando un amargo silencio. ¿Qué podía entender el muchacho de todos modos? Era solo eso: un muchacho que no estaba acostumbrado a la verdadera opresión. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a su hijo lo desmoralizante que fue ser abatido así por Freezer? El tirano lo había destruido física y después mentalmente. Había _rogado _por su maldita cola – y la había perdido de todas maneras. Lo único que lo hacía un saiyajin no estaba, se lo había quitado como un condenado juguete. Fue humillante.

Demonios, el muchacho ahora era prácticamente más saiyajin que él. Trunks había alcanzado el nivel legendario. ¿Qué diablos había conseguido él? Una vida de causar estragos en nombre de Freezer.

Alimentado por el poco orgullo que le quedaba, Vegeta logró rodarse de costado con mucho esfuerzo dándole la espalda a Trunks. Era algo bueno dado que su rostro estaba roja remolacha. Estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que la sangre se le filtraba por los dedos mientras se los encajaba en las palmas de las manos.

_Sal de aquí, _gruñó_. _Si el muchacho no iba a sacarlo de su miseria, lo menos que podía hacer era dejarlo en paz para sufrir solo mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas, físicas y mentales.

Lo que no sabía Vegeta era que aún no estaba en total mandato de su telepatía. Meditando lo que le había hecho Freezer, ignorantemente le proyectó a Trunks las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido con el tirano. El adolescente vio con los ojos muy abiertos el pequeño muñón de piel en la parte baja de la espalda de su padre, éste estaba rojo e hinchado en el extremo donde el resto de la cola había sido cortado. Con todo ese caos no había notado que la había perdido.

Trunks abrió la boca para decirle a su padre que sentía lo de su cola, pero sabiamente lo meditó mejor. No serían bien recibidas la pena y la compasión, no ahora y posiblemente nunca. Cambió su peso con incomodidad, quería ofrecer algo de consuelo pero sin saber cómo hacerlo.

Finalmente, se dio cuenta con tristeza de que el único consuelo que podía ofrecer era dejarlo solo.

El príncipe estaba enfocado solamente en respirar mientras su hijo comenzaba a marcharse. Estaba aliviado, por fin se relajaría tanto como podía bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Estaba casi dormido cuando sintió que Trunks puso algo en su mano ensangrentada.

—Regresé por ti a la base. No había nadie pero conseguí esto. Pensé que lo querrías. -

Vegeta frunció el ceño. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que lo que estaba sosteniendo era el fragmento de armadura con el símbolo de la Familia Real gravado.

_Quédatelo tú. Es una porquería._

— Quédatelo_ tú. _Es tu porquería, —dijo Trunks sonriendo un poco. —Si no te gusta, entonces deshazte de él. Aunque parece que nunca has tenido prisa en hacerlo. -

_Cuidado con lo que dices, muchacho, _advirtió Vegeta. Su aviso perdió algo de efecto cuando su voz salió débilmente.

—Sólo decía. Te quitó la cola, pero hay algunas cosas que no puede, así que no lo dejes. -

_Piérdete, mestizo._ _Has agotado tu bienvenida._

—Haz lo que quieras, —Trunks suspiró. Vegeta oyó pasos y después la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Luego hubo silencio.

Respiró profundamente por la nariz. No era la primera vez que apretaba el fragmento de armadura para destrozarlo. ¿Para qué demonios la necesitaba de todas maneras? Conocía el símbolo de corazón y había memorizado cada línea. Era una porquería inútil como le había dicho a Trunks. Innecesario.

Tampoco era la primera vez que aflojaba su agarre justo cuando estaba a punto de romperlo. Tan pronto como lo hizo suspiró y se quedó nuevamente dormido, un sueño sanador y profundo.

Apenas lo hizo Trunks volvió a entrar. El adolescente revisó a su padre momentáneamente, asegurándose de que estaba tan cómodo como podía. Luego se acercó a la pared otra vez y se deslizó hasta caer sentado. Dejó cerca su espada. Aun cuando los alienígenas estaban aterrados hasta la muerte de él, no confiaba en ellos del todo.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos, no pudo pelear más contra la fatiga y se quedó dormido.

* * *

—No estoy seguro de su nombre. Es un muchacho de cabello lavanda y ojos azules. Tiene una espada y sabe usarla. Tampoco sé si Vegeta sobrevivió pero al parecer son aliados. El muchacho es poderoso pese a su edad pero estoy seguro de que pueden traerlo, usen a Vegeta como señuelo si es necesario… si logró sobrevivir. -

—Sí, Gran Freezer. -

—Cui los llevará pronto a su localización. -

—Muy bien, Gran Freezer. -

—Buena suerte, Ginyu, —dijo Freezer antes de presionar un botón y finalizar la transmisión.

Sus ojos continuaron fijos en la gran pantalla frente a él rotando su copa de vino con una mano mientras miraba con intensidad la transformación a super saiyajin de Trunks reproduciéndose una y otra vez en un bucle infinito. Habían pasado unos días desde el fiasco en los Juicios y mientras trabajaban en encontrar la nave de su padre, él se entretenía asimilando las fuerzas militares de éste y su hermano.

Y, por supuesto, viendo el bucle de la transformación de Trunks cuando tenía tiempo.

Freezer levantó su copa para beber y maldijo internamente que el vídeo se cortara justo momentos después de la transformación del muchacho. Hubiera sido útil verlo en batalla.

—Gran Freezer, —dijo uno de los técnicos entrando directo en la oficina del tirano. —Hemos…

Hasta allí llegó antes de que el tirano le lanzara un rayo directo al corazón sin mover los ojos de la pantalla. El técnico murió antes de caer al suelo.

Sinceramente, ¿cuántas veces tenía que decirles que no irrumpieran así? Nunca aprenderían.

Freezer suspiró. Quizá _iba_ a extrañar a Zaabon.

—¿Puedo entrar señor? —se oyó una voz aterrada desde la puerta.

—Por supuesto, Lino, —dijo el tirano cortésmente. —¿Qué valor arrojó la lectura?

—Mmm. Bueno, la máquina explotó cuando aún estaba aumentan…

—¿De cuánto fue la lectura?

—La última lectura grabada estaba por encima de cinco millones, señor. -

Eso hizo voltear a Freezer. —¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo. —¿Dijiste cinco _millones_?

—Sí, Gran Freezer. Y todas las señales indican que no había alcanzado el máximo cuando la máquina finalmente explotó. -

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a su cola. Su atención regresó a la pantalla.

—Eso es todo, Lino, —el tirano despidió al soldado casi distraído. Mientras el técnico huía por su vida Freezer levantaba la copa para beber otra vez considerando la nueva información.

_¡Cinco millones! _Qué ridículo. ¿Cómo era posible? Habría encontrado hace mucho al muchacho aun estando en el planeta más lejano del universo. Ese poder estaba incluso por encima de su máximo poder.

No, no habría perdido a un muchacho de ese nivel. Además era imposible que fuera tan joven y escandalosamente poderoso. Sea o no un Super Saiyajin. No, evidentemente la lectura del poder de pelea estaba errada, tenía que ser eso. No había otra explicación.

Freezer puso mala cara cuando oyó pisadas en la puerta otra vez antes de quedarse ahí.

—Dije que era todo, Lino, —dijo el tirano oyéndose aburrido mientras comenzaba a rotar la copa de vino. —El nivel de pelea está errado. No tengo dudas al respecto. Probaré que el mono mestizo no es tan poderoso y lo mataré personalmente. Eso es todo. -

—Si peleas contra ese muchacho, morirás, Freezer. -

Los ojos de Freezer se entrecerraron y su mano se detuvo. Lentamente, giró su asiento para mirar hacia la puerta. Observó a su nuevo invitado por un rato antes de comenzar a rotar su copa perezosamente.

Fingió una sonrisa aun cuando sus ojos eran asesinos. —Vaya que eres perseverante. -

—Más de lo que crees. -

—Me gustan tus nuevas piernas metálicas. Qué modernas. -

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer. El muchacho me mutiló, pero no me aniquiló. Mis hombres trabajaron muy duro para mejorarme. -

—Ya veo, —respondió el menor despectivo recostándose nuevamente en su asiento mientras Cooler se acercaba. —Desafortunadamente, lo que ese mono te hizo a ti y a nuestro padre es completamente atroz. -

—¿Lo buscaste?

—Sí, busqué en el planeta. No lo encontré, ni a _ti, _en ese orden. -

_Porque yo te hubiera acabado permanentemente, _meditó silenciosamente.

—Llamé a mis hombres para que vinieran a rescatarme. Al parecer, el muchacho ya se había llevado la nave de nuestro padre. -

—Efectivamente. Destruí el planeta después de la búsqueda y ahora tengo a todos mis hombres rastreando la nave de nuestro padre. Lo encontraremos pronto. -

—¿Y después qué, lo destruirás? —dijo Cooler burlón.

—Ese es el plan, sí. —se burló también.

Cooler gruñó molesto, ondeando su nueva cola metálica.

—Te ciega la arrogancia, hermano. Ese muchacho es más fuerte que tú. Te destruirá fácilmente si te precipitas en esta batalla. -

—Bueno, _alguien _tiene que matarlo. Y ciertamente no serás tú, puesto que eres demasiado débil. Y tampoco será nuestro padre porque está muerto. -

—Sí, fue asesinado por ese muchacho y es por eso precisamente que debe morir. Ese mono hizo de nuestra familia una burla, no lo toleraré. -

Freezer serpenteó su cola discretamente. En realidad, le importaba un carajo la muerte de su padre y menos la de su hermano. Quería ver muerto al saiyajin porque odiaba la idea de que un mono mestizo fuera más fuerte que él. Eso era todo. Cooler tenía el orgullo familiar y sus motivaciones eran distintas. Quería venganza. El icejin menor resopló disgustado. La venganza era emocional y las emociones eran una debilidad en el campo de batalla.

Suspiró. Si solamente su hermano hubiera permanecido muerto.

¿Qué sugieres entonces? —preguntó sin curiosidad mirando nuevamente a su hermano mayor mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Una alianza. -

—… ¿Repite?

—Ya oíste. Soy más fuerte con las reparaciones hechas por mis hombres. Separadamente, ninguno de los dos es un igual para él, pero juntos, podemos compartir energía. -

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pusimos a prueba esa técnica anticuada. -

—Y la última vez, duplicamos nuestra fuerza. -

—Mmm, qué poético. Dos hermanos trabajando juntos para _vengar _a su padre. -

—Esto es serio, —Cooler gruñó ahora ondeando su cola metálica. —El muchacho es un Super Saiyajin. Apenas podía creerlo cuando lo vi. La única manera de poder destruirlo es trabajando juntos y duplicando nuestra fuerza a través de la antigua técnica de compartir energía. -

Freezer terminó su copa de vino y después la rompió en pedazos en su mano. Giró nuevamente su asiento hasta quedar frente a la pantalla. Vio otra vez la transformación de Trunks y pudo prácticamente sentir el poder que el adolescente estaba liberando solamente por ver el dispositivo. Y era sin sonido. No podía imaginar verlo en persona.

—Es la única manera, —dijo Cooler ahora parado con los brazos cruzados mientras veía también la pantalla. Sus ojos estaban sombríos de odio y venganza. Freezer lo observó por el rabillo del ojo antes de ver otra vez el vídeo.

—Así parece, —dijo finalmente. —Aceptaré la alianza con una sola condición. -

—¿Cuál es?

—Yo daré el golpe mortal. -

—Trato hecho. -

* * *

Trunks se despertó horas más tarde; no obstante, sintió como si hubieran pasado solo unos minutos cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. El adolescente arrugó el entrecejo y miró con ojos borrosos a Naji de pie frente a él.

—A los Saiyajin les gusta comer, ¿no es verdad? Te traje esto. —dijo el alienígena azul extendiéndole algo. El adolescente bostezó y lo tomó mirándolo de cerca, parecía una rebanada de pan. La apretó. Al menos no estaba dura como una roca.

Vio hacia arriba y le dio una sonrisa agradecida a Naji. —Gracias. -

—No hay de qué muchacho. Es lo menos que puedo hacer con lo que nos prometiste. -

Trunks asintió y desprendió un trozo de pan llevándoselo a la boca antes de mirar a su padre que estaba profundamente dormido de lado. Frunció el ceño, quería guardarle algo de pan pero no estaba seguro de cómo se movería su mandíbula.

—La mandíbula está sanando rápido. Fue una fractura limpia. Las otras heridas son las que se tomarán su tiempo. -

—Oh. Eso es bueno entonces, supongo. Lo de la mandíbula. -

—Sí, —asintió Naji observando a Vegeta con un poco de aprehensión. —Bueno, si necesitas algo solo dímelo, muchacho. -

—Está bien, —dijo Trunks. Miró hacia el suelo y siguió comiendo mientras Naji dejaba la habitación. Estaba haciéndolo lentamente aun cuando se estaba muriendo de hambre. No sabía cuánta comida tenían y por lo que Vegeta le había dicho a Nappa y Raditz, la Tierra estaba lejos de donde estaban.

Trunks levantó la cabeza bruscamente. ¡Joder! ¡Se había olvidado de Nappa!

_Está muerto. No malgastes tu poder mental en ese idiota._

Sobresaltado, Trunks miró a su padre boquiabierto. Vegeta estaba despierto y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Me oíste? —preguntó Trunks. Vegeta gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho en incomodidad. El adolescente sonrió. —Sí, es una pregunta tonta, ¿no? No sabía que podía hablarte usando mi mente. -

_Claro que puedes. Sólo tienes que aprender a hacerlo._

—¿Me enseñarás cómo?

_¿Qué demonios parezco, tu madre? Aprende tú solo, muchacho._

Trunks asintió antes de que su sonrisa desapareciera y recordara qué lo había llevado a esa conversación. –Espera. ¿Nappa está muerto?

Vegeta suspiró y cerró los ojos otra vez.

_Sí._

—¿Fue Freezer?

_No exactamente. _

Trunks esperó pero nada más fue dicho. Abrió la boca para presionar un poco pero Vegeta interrumpió.

_¿A dónde vamos?_

—Establecí las coordenadas para ir al Planeta Tierra. -

_¿A la Tierra? _Preguntó Vegeta algo confundido.

—Síp. -

_A la Tierra… Raditz…_

—Correcto, allí lo enviaste. -

_¿Vamos a purgarlo?_

—No, vamos a buscar a Go...eh, a Kakarotto, —dijo Trunks mirando a su padre algo preocupado. —¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

_Estoy bien,_respondió Vegeta con voz débil, más dormido que despierto.

—Puedo irme para que puedas descansar un poco si quie…

_No necesito descansar, y no necesito que me cuides, muchacho, _dijo con voz brusca y repentinamente alerta mientras entreabría los ojos para ver a su hijo. El adolescente le sonrió cálidamente en respuesta.

—Lo que digas. -

_Hn. Cabrón arrogante._

—Bueno, _soy _tu hijo.

Vegeta resopló y sonrió ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos.

_Razonable, muchacho._

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

_No._

—Igual voy a preguntar. -

_¿Nunca te callas?_

—Depende para quien. Igual ahora no puedes hacer nada para detenerme, a menos que quieras que me vayas para que puedas descan...

_¡Está bien! ¡Joder! Por eso nunca quise hijos. Bueno, una pregunta. Date prisa, muchacho._

—¿Sólo tengo una pregunta?

_Esa cuenta como pregunta. Terminamos._

—¿Qué? ¡Esa no cuenta! —Trunks gritó, Vegeta hizo una mueca de dolor y su hijo añadió en voz baja, —Esa no cuenta. Sabes muy bien que no. -

_Sabes muy bien que tienes suerte de que no pueda moverme o ya te habría roto la cara, _Vegeta refunfuñó.

—Sí, bueno, debo tomar ventaja mientras pueda. -

_Hn. _Vegeta respiró profundo y tragó hondo. Le dolía furiosamente la cabeza pero era nada en comparación al dolor insoportable que atormentaba al resto de su cuerpo. Hablar con el muchacho le estaba ayudando a alejar su mente de eso y lo hacía al menos un poco más soportable.

_Está bien. Una pregunta, _dijo Vegeta otra vez con voz cansada. Podría complacer al muchacho. No tenía nada más para distraerse del dolor.

—¿Cómo eran tus padres?

Reconsiderándolo, el dolor no era TAN malo.

_Oh, vete al demonio. Lárgate para poder dormir un poco._

—Hey, vamos, dijiste que contestarías, —dijo Trunks. Padre e hijo pusieron mala cara a la vez. —No es justo. -

_La vida no es justa, _Vegeta respondió despectivo. _Aprende a vivir con eso._

—Sé que la vida no es jus...

_¿Oh? ¿Y contra qué has luchado en tu vida? _Vegeta preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Bien, ¿quieres saber? Entonces te lo diré. Cuando era un bebé, esos androides fueron liberados en mi planeta. Mataron a todos. Tuve que crecer con eso. Mataron a todos los que me importaban, a los que quería. Tuve que aprender a proteger a mi madre y a los que quedaron. Tuve que aprender a sobrevivir, incluso ahora no estoy allá con ella y no tengo idea si la encontraron y mataron. Si lo hicieron, tengo que vivir con eso. No me marché para venir a arruinar tu vida, estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme a salvar mi mundo y fallé. Está bien, no la he pasado tan mal como tú. Ahora lo entiendo, pero no la he tenido del todo fácil. ¿Conforme?

El rostro de Trunks estaba rojo y caliente. No se dio cuenta hasta que terminó su sermón que se le habían aguado los ojos mientras hablaba de su madre. Apartó la mirada, respiró profundo y se quitó las lágrimas. Se estaba estresando de nuevo.

El silencio se hizo espeso entre ellos. Trunks miró disimuladamente a su padre pero éste tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. El adolescente suspiró y miró al suelo admirando sus botas.

_No conocí muy bien a mi padre. Lo vi sólo algunos días. Era pequeño cuando me entregó a Freezer, poco después el tirano lo mató. Nada más que decir al respecto. _

La voz de Vegeta se oía cansada otra vez. Silenciosamente, Trunks se dio un masaje en la rodilla lesionada manteniendo sus ojos en el suelo como si tuviera miedo de arruinar el extraño momento mirándolo o diciéndole algo.

_Mi madre era una buena reina. Pasé algo más de tiempo con ella hasta que la mataron por órdenes de Freezer, por quién sabe qué razón. Pasó frente a mí y tampoco tengo más que decir al respecto. _

—¿Alguna vez los extrañaste?

_Dije solo una pregunta, _refunfuñó Vegeta.

Hubo silencio por un minuto y luego:

_Pero para responder a tu pregunta. No, no los extraño._

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no?

_¿Cuál es el punto? Están muertos. _

—Supongo. -

_Es mi turno. ¿Quién demonios es tu madre?_

—Oh bueno, probablemente no la recuerdas, —Trunks dijo tímidamente.

_Ponme a prueba. Yo recuerdo mis buenos revolcones._

El rostro del adolescente se ruborizó. —Bueno… tú sabes, era solo una jovencita con la que…

_¿Cómo era?_

Trunks se encogió de hombros dando lo mejor de sí para parecer desinteresado mientras apartaba la mirada. —Ay tú sabes. Ojos azules, como los míos. -

Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo. _Nunca estuve con una mujer con tus tonalidades__._

—Estás cansado. Hablaremos de esto cuando estés más lúcido, —propuso mirando a su padre con nerviosismo. No había pensado muy bien cuánto decirle sobre su madre. Quizá ya no importaba mucho puesto que ya sabía que tenía un hijo, pero decirle la verdad absoluta significaría contarle sobre el viaje en el tiempo. Vegeta se daría cuenta rápidamente de que jamás había conocido a la mujer que Trunks estaba describiendo.

_¿Cuál era su nombre? _insistió Vegeta.

—¿Quieres decirme que de verdad tomaste nota de sus nombres? —Trunks preguntó con una sonrisa.

Vegeta resopló antes de que el adolescente lo escuchara mascullar en su mente: _piensa que es tan listo… _el príncipe se levantó e intentó acostarse boca arriba de nuevo, pero su rostro reveló rápidamente la agonía. Trunks se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte. -

Se acercó a Vegeta y éste abofeteó su mano.

_No necesito tu maldita ayuda, muchacho, _gruñó Vegeta. Trunks suspiró y se mantuvo firme, listo para ayudarlo si era necesario. Hizo una mueca ante la piel herida del cuerpo de su padre tanto por la "sesión" y paliza de Freezer como por la cirugía torpe que requirió practicarse por esa causa.

Vegeta gimió y se quedó sin aliento tan pronto como quedó boca arriba. Ah, cuánto daría por un tanque de recuperación. Le echó un vistazo a Trunks, listo para bramarle que se fuera ya. Se detuvo cuando vio al adolescente observándolo de una manera que no había visto muy seguido en su vida:

Con legítima preocupación.

No supo qué decir ante esa mirada. Frunció el ceño y echó la cabeza atrás, observando a su hijo. Suspiró. Quizá Freezer lo golpeó demasiadas veces en la cara…

_Toma muchacho. _Trunks se acercó y parpadeó sorprendido cuando Vegeta le ofreció el fragmento roto de armadura.

¿Qué? Es tuya...

_Tómala o la destruiré. Además, ya no tienes tu cadena. Necesitas un reemplazo, aún si es esta porquería._

Trunks tomó el fragmento roto de armadura y sonrió ligeramente. —Gracias. -

_Como sea. Ahora piérdete, muchacho. Estoy cansado de verte la cara._

—Está bien, me iré para que puedas dormir. -

_Mmm. Tienes tanta suerte de que no pueda moverme, _Vegeta murmuró mientras Trunks se acercaba a la puerta. Se quedó profundamente dormido antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

El adolescente se regresó de inmediato, volvió a su lugar habitual y tomó asiento. Examinó el fragmento de armadura y volvió a sonreír mientras le daba vueltas en su mano. Estaba comenzando a conocer a su padre de a poco y no podía estar más complacido. Lo metió en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y después tomó nuevamente su espada. Su sonrisa se disipó y cambió su expresión a una preocupada.

Estaba aliviado de finalmente regresar a casa. Podía reunir las Esferas del Dragón y desear regresar a su tiempo. Entonces su madre (la de su periodo de tiempo) podía arreglar la máquina y él regresaría para arreglarlo todo. Quizás usar de nuevo las esferas del dragón y pedir que la memoria suya y la de su padre fueran borradas. Sí, todo iba a volver a su lugar.

¿Entonces por qué sentía que estaba cometiendo un terrible error yendo a la Tierra?

* * *

10/11/12


	14. Situaciones Volátiles

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Capítulo 14:** Situaciones Volátiles.

* * *

Trunks frunció el ceño mientras inspeccionaba el área. No podía sentir nada. Aguzó el oído e intentó captar un sonido mientras caminaba pegado a la pared, mas todo estaba silencioso.

_Demasiado _silencioso. Asomó la cabeza en una esquina y vislumbró una sombra moviéndose. Se llevó una mano atrás para tomar su espada pero encontró aire.

Apenas se dio la vuelta a tiempo para esquivar que su propia espada le cortara la cabeza. Vegeta giró el arma con una pericia que lo agarró fuera de guardia y se encontró repentinamente a la defensiva. Evitó el ataque inexorable de su padre y después apareció detrás de él. El príncipe gruñó e intentó darle un codazo en la cara pero el adolescente se agachó y le dio un rodillazo justo en los riñones con más fuerza de la que intentaba usar.

Vegeta cayó al instante de manos y rodillas tosiendo ásperamente. Los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron en alarma y se arrodilló a su lado, colocando una mano en su espalda.

—Hey ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado—. No quería…

Fue interrumpido por un fuerte codazo en la cara que lo mandó a la pared. Trunks lo vio sorprendido rozando su nariz, ahora sangrante, con el antebrazo.

—Imbécil —siseó Vegeta—, baja la guardia y eres hombre muer…

Trunks reapareció tras él repentinamente pero se sorprendió cuando éste hizo lo mismo.

De espalda a su hijo, Vegeta le cogió del brazo y le dio la vuelta, lo agarró por el cuello y bajó la espada con fuerza obligándolo a inclinarse hacia atrás. El híbrido tomó la mano del Saiyajin puro y se sorprendió por la cantidad de fuerza que tuvo que usar para evitar que lo matara. La mano del príncipe temblaba mientras continuaba usando todo su poder para bajar el arma y mantener a Trunks hacia atrás. El elemento filosa estaba ahora a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Súper Saiyajin? —dijo Vegeta despectivo. El adolescente apretó los dientes. Podía subyugar fácilmente a su padre con su poder pero ese no era el punto en ese particular ejercicio. Su ki también estaba fuera de límites. Dejó de revolverse mientras pensaba qué hacer. Vegeta sonrió y apretó el agarre en su cuello— ¿Cuál es el problema? Te ves un poco incómodo.

Entonces Trunks sorprendió a Vegeta parando su resistencia cayendo hacia atrás y forzándolo así a caer con él. El príncipe se echó hacia adelante y se levantó rápido. Se dio la vuelta y Trunks pateó la espada para que no pudiera alcanzarla. El adolescente dio una patada giratoria que le habría arrancado la cabeza y éste apenas fue capaz de echarse lo necesario para atrás para quedar fuera del curso, intercambiaron golpes fallidos a una velocidad demasiado veloz para ser seguidas por el ojo humano.

Vegeta por fin rompió el estancamiento bloqueando un golpe y luego dándole vuelta dolorosamente al brazo de Trunks poniéndose detrás. Golpeó al adolescente duro en la nuca antes de que éste le diera un codazo en el rostro. El hijo se dio la vuelta e intentó patear al padre en el pecho pero este último tomó su pie. Rápidamente, Trunks lo usó como apoyo y lo pateó con el otro pie a un lado de la cabeza.

Vegeta vio una explosión de colores mientras giraba y caía de rodillas aturdido, intentando sacudirse el golpe. Intentó ponerse de pie cuando sintió el talón de Trunks presionándose contra su nuca.

—Terminamos.

—Hn. —Vegeta se llevó una mano a un lado de la cabeza para asegurarse que no estaba sangrando. Trunks se acercó y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero éste gruñó y le dio un manotazo—. No necesito tu ayuda.

—Está bien —dijo Trunks llevándose una mano a la espalda y metiendo la espada en su funda mientras Vegeta se ponía de pie. Su padre nunca la tomaba pero él no dejaría de ofrecérsela.

—Todavía necesitas trabajar en tu defensa. Quedas indefenso por mucho tiempo.

—Será diferente en una batalla real, padre —dijo Trunks sujetándose el cabello para atárselo—. Podré usar mi ki.

—Tendrás que pelear contra Freezer en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde él es el guerrero más hábil del universo —espetó Vegeta—. Recuerdas que has perdido el elemento sorpresa en esta batalla. Él sabe cuán poderoso eres ahora y lo compensará.

—Síp. —Suspiró Trunks. Aún no estaba seguro si debía pelear contra Freezer. No estaba en su destino hacerlo. Se encogió de hombros en un esfuerzo de aparentar calma pero dio impresión de indiferencia mientras continuaba—. Está bien; no obstante, igual ganaré.

Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo y observó a su hijo, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Trunks peleara con Freezer en una batalla que debía ser suya. Le había tomado algo de tiempo pero estaba comenzando a aceptar el hecho de que si no iba a ser él el elegido de acabar con el tirano, entonces el apropiado para tal labor sería su hijo.

A pesar de eso, Vegeta no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso y eso era algo que él no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Conocía bien a Freezer y sabía que éste había visto la transformación de Trunks. Siempre veía los Juicios y este último no debió ser diferente. El príncipe sabía que el tirano intentaría hacer algo para tantear el terreno con su hijo pero no tenía idea de lo que podría ser. Y entre no saber cómo el tirano iba a aproximarse a la batalla y su hijo pensando que la pelea no iba a valer la pena, sintió ganas de matar a alguien, literalmente hablando.

Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Volteó los ojos en señal de fastidio cuando sintió al muchacho comenzar a seguirlo. El chico rara vez lo dejaba en paz. No tenía dudas de que ya lo habría matado si fuera alguien más, pero dado que el muchacho era más fuerte que él, poco podía hacer excepto tolerar reluctantemente su presencia.

—¿Cómo lograste quitarme la espada sin que lo sintiera? —preguntó Trunks cuando comenzó a caminar al lado de su padre.

Vegeta suspiró antes de replicar suavemente. —Simplemente la removí de la funda. No es mi culpa que estés tan distraído de lo que te rodea.

—No soy tan distraído —bufó Trunks.

—No puedes engañarme —gruñó Vegeta antes de mirar a Trunks— ¿No tienes que ir a visitar a tus _amigos_?

—Naji y los demás nos llevan a nuestro destino. Ya lo he revisado con ellos.

—Sabes que tendremos que matarlos tarde o temprano ¿Verdad?

—Ay, vamos. Han sido de mucha ayuda. Lo sabes, salvaron tu vida ¿Recuerdas?

Vegeta frunció el ceño y luego apartó la mirada cuando se acercaron a la habitación que el príncipe había clamado no oficialmente como suya. No le gustaba hablar sobre ese fiasco. Pensar cuan débil había sido con Freezer era suficiente para que la sangre le hirviera de rabia. Cada día se acordaba de su humillación cuando se vestía y no veía su cola aun cuando todavía podía sentirla como un pequeño miembro. De algún modo, no importaba cómo, Freezer pagaría por eso, y mucho más.

—Sólo aléjalos de mi vista o les cortaré la cabeza. Y tú también sal de mi vista, muchacho o recibirás el mismo trato —gruñó Vegeta sin mirar a Trunks mientras desaparecía.

Trunks sonrió ligeramente. Estaba de buen humor y ni siquiera la disposición ácida de su padre podría abatirlo. Habían estado en el espacio una larga temporada pero ahora estaban cerca de la Tierra, lo cual era fantástico para él. Iba a ser genial estar nuevamente en su pequeño planeta azul.

Por no hablar que era agradable pasar tanto tiempo con su padre. Tan pronto como Vegeta fue capaz de ponerse de pie, habían estado peleando a diario. Algunas veces le enseñaba a Trunks lo que el adolescente siempre consideraba tácticas sucias de pelea mientras el príncipe le enseñaba que no había honor en pelear limpio si eso significaba perder.

No obstante, la mayoría de las veces simplemente peleaban. Sin ki y sin transformaciones, sólo pura habilidad y técnica. Trunks siempre ganaba principalmente porque Vegeta se ponía pálido cada vez que su hijo se contenía para pelear a su nivel. El adolescente no lo entendía muy bien pero hacía lo que su padre quería. Para su asombro, mientras más fuerte lo derribara más rápido se ponía de pie y más violentos se hacían sus ataques. Aun cuando al final Trunks siempre ganaba las peleas, se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil hacerlo sin transformarse en super Saiyajin. Continuamente, Vegeta se estaba haciendo más rápido y fuerte al obligarse a llevar el ritmo de Trunks y tenía un inexorable impulso de mejorar como el guerrero al que había menospreciado severamente.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Trunks comenzaba a entender mejor a su padre en un nivel más personal. Lo que más le importaba eran la fuerza y el poder pero no tanto como el orgullo inquebrantable que llevaba con resentimiento. Vegeta era un maldito bastardo, un hecho que Trunks confirmaba mientras más tiempo pasaba con él pero estaba comenzando a ver que éste era mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Trunks a menudo estaba despierto cuando todos los demás estaban durmiendo preguntándose cómo habría sido su padre si Freezer no hubiese entrado en su vida. También le costaba olvidar cuan estropeada estaba esta línea de tiempo y lo que eso significaba para la Tierra ahora.

Trunks entró a la sala de controles donde se encontraban los otros alienígenas. Estaba agradecido por su presencia. Por más que le gustara empezar a conocer a su padre, era agradable tener a otros alrededor con quien hablar que no fuera tan difícil. Después de que la desconfianza mutua pasó encontró en ellos personas amables y amigables. Naturalmente, evitaban a Vegeta pero era útil tenerlos. Sabían más de la nave que ellos y por supuesto, se sentía en deuda por haber salvado la vida de su padre, incluso si éste no compartía el sentimiento.

—Oye muchacho ven acá. Mira.

Trunks se acercó a los controles donde estaba Naji con otro alienígena que le extendió una hoja de papel. El adolescente la tomó y examinó, pero no entendía nada. Para él era una cartografía rara de diferentes formas y líneas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó finalmente.

—Vamos Trunks, ¿Todavía no puedes leer el Estándar Galáctico? —preguntó Naji con una sonrisa.

—Nah. He intentado descifrarlo pero no tiene sentido alguno para mí.

—Mira, aquí es donde estamos ahora. —Le explicó Naji pacientemente, apuntándole a lo que parecía una cruz—. El Planeta Tierra está por acá en el sector sur —dijo moviendo el dedo—. Y este planeta de _acá_ no está muy lejos de la Tierra. Se llama Pyris. Podemos ir allá para reabastecernos de suministros y comida para ti y tu padre y nos quedaremos mientras ustedes continúan rumbo a la Tierra.

Trunks asintió siguiendo adelante. —Se oye bien ¿Cuánto piensas que falte?

—No mucho. Deberíamos arribar a Pyris en algunas horas lo cual es bueno porque se está quedando sin suministros y lo preferiríamos para que tu padre no nos mate y coma, si podemos evitarlo.

Trunks rió. —Oh vamos, él nunca haría eso.

Naji y su compañero intercambiaron miradas. El alienígena murmuró en otro idioma, «_Parece que ni siquiera conoce a su padre_»

_«Sí» _Naji asintió en señal de acuerdo antes de ver nuevamente a Trunks. —Niño, créeme cuando te digo que seremos un poco más felices alejándonos de Vegeta.

Trunks asintió aunque no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. No importaba la percepción que tuviera de su padre, no podía borrar lo que había hecho. Tampoco podía garantizarles que su padre volviera a ser el mismo de siempre en un segundo dada la oportunidad. Sin embargo, estaba firme en su creencia de que su él podía cambiar. Mantenía la esperanza de que quizá Vegeta ya _había _cambiado para mejor, solo por no haber matado a los alienígenas frente a él aun cuando era capaz.

Vio hacia arriba y percibió la desconfianza en los alienígenas. Suspiró.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente—, Entiendo. Si ese es el planeta en el que quieren quedarse, funcionará. Le informaré a mi padre lo que sucede.

Les regresó la hoja de papel y se retiró. La nave tenía un tamaño engañoso. La primera vez que la recorrió intentando encontrar ayuda para Vegeta, no había esperado que fuera tan grande y definitivamente no había esperado la tecnología avanzada que usaba. Nunca había visto algo así.

Sin siquiera tocar, Trunks entró en la habitación que Vegeta había clamado como suya. Era el laboratorio que se había convertido en un hospital rudimentario mientras se recuperaba de las heridas casi fatales sufridas en manos de Freezer. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, simplemente se convirtió en su habitación sin inconveniente alguno.

Vegeta le dio a Trunks una mirada oscura de arriba a abajo cuando él simplemente entró. El príncipe estaba haciendo flexiones apoyándose con una sola mano para pasar el tiempo. Si no estaba durmiendo o peleando con Trunks, entonces ocupaba su tiempo meditando o ejercitándose. Le gustaba estar a solas para pensar, por lo tanto no apreciaba esta interrupción.

—Más te vale que sea bueno muchacho —masculló Vegeta, continuando sus flexiones metódicas sin perder el ritmo.

—Bueno, casi llegamos —dijo Trunks—. Vamos a hacer una parada rápida en el Planeta Pyris para proveernos de algunas cosas y después iremos a la Tierra.

—Hn. —Vegeta se dejó caer y se puso de pie antes de lanzarle una mirada sospechosa a Trunks—, ¿Por qué allí?

—Está en el camino y Naji y los demás quieren quedarse allí.

—¿Cuánto?

—No mucho, quizás algunas horas.

—Bien —dijo Vegeta ásperamente dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda a Trunks. No estaba en contra de respirar un poco de aire fresco. La nave en la que estaban hedía a los Cold. Mientras más rápido pudiera bajarse, mejor—. Puedes retirarte.

—Está bien…

Vegeta giró un poco la cabeza cuando oyó la decepción en la voz de Trunks. Instintivamente se mofó en señal de hastío. Quién demonios sabía lo que el muchacho esperaba de él. Ciertamente él no, ni le importaba. Se volvió a tirar en el suelo, antes de volverse a ponerse de manos. Continuó con sus flexiones esta vez con la otra mano mientras su mente vagaba nuevamente al tópico que no trataba de Freezer, que consumía sus pensamientos de manera regular: cómo podía alcanzar también el nivel de Super Saiyajin. Trunks no era de mucha ayuda en ese aspecto. Lo habían discutido una vez y no les había ido muy bien…

—_¿Cómo lo hiciste a tan temprana edad?_

—_Cuando mi maestro, mi amigo, murió en las manos de esos monstruos y lo encontré después, fue una experiencia terrible. Estaba tan molesto, con él, conmigo, con todo. Simplemente ocurrió._

—_¿Simplemente ocurrió?_

—_Sí, No pude controlarlo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando._

—_Hn. Típico._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Claro que tendrías una respuesta emocional. Eres blando. Tu lucha está dictada por sentimientos y emociones._

—_Mira, tú querías saber y te lo dije. Así pasó._

—_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

—_Pensé que te enojarías._

—_¿Qué me enojaría?_

—_Sí, tú sabes, porque soy más fuerte que tú. No quería que te molestaras o algo peor._

—_¿Sabes qué me molesta? No es que seas un Super Saiyajin. Tienes mi sangre, la sangre real de un Guerrero de Elite. Por supuesto que tienes la capacidad. Lo que me irrita es que te quedaste ahí mientras Freezer me partía en dos y no hiciste absolutamente nada. Pudiste haberlo matado en ese momento pero no lo hiciste ¿Por qué?_

_Silencio._

—_Lo que pensaba. Eres un cobarde. Todo el poder del universo corre por tus venas, en las puntas de tus dedos, a tu total disposición y no lo usaste cuando debiste. ¡Tenías que matarlo cuando se te presentó la oportunidad, imbécil!_

—_Tú no entiendes._

—_Claro que no entiendo. Ahora sal de mi vista. Me repugnas._

Irritado y ahora oficialmente fuera de juego, Vegeta volvió a dejarse caer. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas contra la pared y suspiró pasándose una mano por el rostro. Hasta que hiciera la transformación, Trunks era la mejor carta que tenían para derrotar a Freezer.

Sólo esperaba que el muchacho estuviera a la altura.

* * *

Trunks tomó una bocanada profunda de aire fresco del nuevo planeta. Era húmedo y oscuro, pero demonios, era agradable estar fuera de la nave. Parecía que habían estado allí por meses. Estiró un poco los brazos antes de mirar al frente a su padre que estaba de pie al borde de un risco donde aterrizó la nave.

Vegeta deseó tener un scouter mientras inspiraba el olor de esta atmósfera en particular. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor cuando Trunks se paró a su lado.

—¿Hueles eso?

Trunks esnifó y sacudió la cabeza. —No huelo nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hueles?

Vegeta observó desde el borde del risco en silencio. Pensó haber captado un olor familiar a carne quemada, el claro indicativo de que una purga estaba en curso, pero no podía ver nada fuera de lo ordinario. Había ciudades pequeñas abajo. Podía distinguir a algunos alienígenas moviéndose por los alrededores. ¿Por qué, entonces, podía captar el olor a muerte en el aire?

—Nada —respondió finalmente Vegeta. Algo estaba mal. Sus instintos se lo decían. Observó el cielo nocturno y estudió las estrellas, entrecerrando los ojos mientras Trunks lo veía con curiosidad.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Es un planeta agradable y sencillo, eh?

—Sí —respondió Trunks un poco distraído mientras se preguntaba de qué hablaba su padre. Volvió a mirar a los alienígenas que estaban bajando lentamente de la nave— ¿Han estado antes aquí?

—Claro, Trunks —respondió Naji cortésmente—, Pyris es mi planeta natal.

—Es una mierda de planeta —dijo Vegeta con total naturalidad dándole la espalda a los ahora ofendidos alienígenas—. Manos a la obra entonces.

El príncipe se fue adelante y todos descendieron a un lado del risco. Cuando Trunks preguntó por qué simplemente no podían volar al pueblo y ver dónde conseguir los materiales que necesitaban, Vegeta lo ignoró. La verdad era que no tenía idea de quién estaba en el planeta y se sentía muy desorientado sin un scouter que le informara dónde se encontraba el poder de pelea más alto. Trunks le había enseñado a sentir el ki pero aún no estaba cómodo con la técnica. Aunado con el hecho de que había un alienígena influyente y extremadamente poderoso que quería sus cabezas, Vegeta consideró prudente no llamar la atención. Todos lo siguieron en silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron a la primera ciudad.

Vegeta levantó un puño y todos repentinamente dejaron de caminar. El príncipe inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se mantuvo así por un largo rato.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta para ver al grupo—. Oigan fenómenos azules, ustedes conocen este planeta. Vayan y busquen los suministros apropiados para el viaje y la cantidad necesaria de comida. Nos vemos en una hora o purgo el planeta entero y los dejo a ustedes de últimos. Así que no desarrollen coraje de la nada e intenten hacerme algo lindo ¿Entendieron?

Ninguno de los alienígenas lucía muy feliz pero asintieron y marcharon para hacer lo que se les ordenó. Trunks los vio mientras caminaban a la ciudad charlando entre ellos. Mientras más se alejaban, más claro se hacía que estaban genuinamente felices de estar en casa.

—Ven acá muchacho.

Trunks instantáneamente corrió hacia su padre. —¿Qué pasa?

—Alguien está en el planeta —anunció Vegeta bruscamente, apretando y aflojando los puños enguantados inconscientemente—, Y está cerca.

—¿Qué?

—Puedo olerlos.

—¿…Qué? —repitió Trunks confundido mientras observaba a su padre. No pudo evitar preguntarse si quizá le había dado un golpe a su padre durante su sesión de peleas más temprano. No tenía sentido lo que decía—. Apenas estamos en los límites de esta ciudad y quieres decirme que puedes oler…

—Ahí está ¿Oíste eso? —preguntó Vegeta, inclinando la cabeza a un lado otra vez mientras intentaba concentrarse en el sonido.

—¿Oír qué?

—Scouters —gruñó Vegeta apretando los puños con fuerza. La frente comenzó a sudarle mientras su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente. Sólo el ejército Cold usaba scouters. Estaban en el sector sur. La fuerza militar no estaba en ese sector. Freezer apenas comenzaba a asomarse en el este. No había razón para que alguien estuviese allí.

A menos que estuvieran buscándolos, por supuesto.

—No escucho nada.

—Cállate y mantén tu poder bajo. Nos quedaremos en tierra. Sígueme —ordenó Vegeta.

Trunks no pudo sacarle otra información, Vegeta corrió entre las sombras de la ciudad e inmediatamente fue tras él, aunque recibió más de una mirada sucia de su padre sobre lo ruidoso que estaba siendo. Trunks inspiró profundamente e intentó lo mejor que pudo que sus pasos fueran tan ligeros como los de su padre pero era más difícil de lo que parecía. Nunca antes había caminado en un suelo como ese – casi se sentía como fragmentos de cristal. ¿Cómo Vegeta podía caminar tan ligeramente sobre eso? No tenía idea

Vegeta giró en una esquina sin ser visto seguido de Trunks. Y éste casi choca con él cuando paró abruptamente. El príncipe lo miró de una forma que pudo haberlo matado y el adolescente se encogió de hombros apologéticamente en respuesta. Vegeta volteó los ojos antes de hacerle un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Así lo hizo y después de unos pasos, una horrible sensación de déjà vu lo inundó cuando finalmente olió lo que su padre había captado casi un kilómetro atrás.

Vegeta se apoyó de la pared de una edificación donde se cubrió completamente por la oscuridad. Trunks siguió su ejemplo.

_¿Sientes a alguien? _Preguntó Vegeta usando su mente.

Trunks intentó sentir a alguien pero luego negó con la cabeza. _Nadie excepto los nativos y sus ki bajos._Frunció el ceño y agregó _Pero puedo oler ahora._

_Fuego._

_Y carne._

_Hay una luz allá ¿La ves?_

Trunks se enfocó y vio llamas fluctuando tras una edificación. El color era extraño, una mezcla de azul y rojo. _Sí, ya la veo._

Lenta y silenciosamente se acercaron, fue entonces que Trunks por fin vio cómo su padre siempre lograba acercarse con sigilo a él. El hombre era completamente silencioso y metódico en sus movimientos. Estaba claro que lo había hecho muchas veces.

Vegeta subió a una edificación y se paró en el borde, se agachó de cuclillas y Trunks se inclinó hacia él, ambos intentaban escuchar. Ahora podían oír voces.

_¿Quién es? _Preguntó Trunks telepáticamente mirando a su padre. _¿Los reconoces__?_

Vegeta se llevó un puño a la boca. Escuchó atentamente. Oyó que estaban hablando en un idioma que él entendía y luego a una mujer comenzar a gritar. Frunció el ceño y respondió: _No, pero definitivamente son hombres de Freezer__._

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada de hastío antes de sacudir la cabeza y ponerse de pie. _Lo sé. Se convirtió en mi propósito saberlo, _se mofó mentalmente. _A diferencia de ti__._

_Supongo. ¿Sabes cuántos son?_

Los gritos se intensificaron repentinamente y sin advertencia, Vegeta bajó de la esquina de la edificación y comenzó a disparar. Trunks lo siguió pero fue distraído inmediatamente ante la visión de una pila de cuerpos quemados ahí en el callejón oscuro. Su estómago se revolvió por la repugnante escena. Examinó alrededor y vio más cuerpos en el suelo. Todos asesinados por su padre en cuestión de segundos. El adolescente reconoció las armaduras y scouters. Alzando la vista, logró ver a su padre separar al último soldado, uno de piel púrpura de escamas con los ojos completamente blancos, de la mujer alienígena que había estado a punto de violar.

Vegeta lo pateó con fuerza en la cabeza, rompiendo su scouter. El soldado gritó sorprendido, arrastrándose antes de luchar por ponerse de pie mientras se subía de un tirón los pantalones.

—Vegeta —dijo con dificultad en entendimiento, solo ahora pareció notar que todos los que estaban con él estaban muertos. Su valentía se disipó en un segundo.

—Me conoces. Qué bueno. Entonces sabes que no soy paciente así que responde ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —demandó levantando una mano hacia el alienígena en señal de advertencia mientras Trunks gentilmente se ubicaba delante de la mujer. Era color azul oscuro como Naji y estaba más que todo agitada, para alivio del muchacho.

La valentía del soldado regresó repentinamente cuando se mofó:

—No te responderé.

—Respuesta incorrecta.

Vegeta disparó una esfera de ki que golpeó al soldado justo en la entrepierna. El alienígena gritó de agonía y se encogió en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta en la tierra de dolor pero fue efímero, Vegeta lo pateó con fuerza en las costillas enviándolo a estrellarse a la siguiente edificación. Se estaba retorciéndose del dolor pero pronto se encontró inmovilizado por la bota del Saiyajin.

—Última oportunidad de vivir —dijo con sarcasmo Vegeta acercándose a él— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, débil?

—Freezer no-nos mandó…—Lloriqueó prácticamente el soldado. Trunks frunció mientras ayudaba a la mujer a ponerse ahora de pie. Le hizo un ademán para que huyera. No fue necesario que se lo pidiera una segunda vez.

—¿Por qué _este_ planeta? —gruñó Vegeta y clavó su bota sin misericordia al cuello del soldado hasta que lo vio escupir sangre. Sólo después dejó de presionar, aunque sólo un poco. El soldado tosió bruscamente e intentó quitarse la bota de encima—. Tengo todo el jodido día para sacarte las respuestas y créeme, haré tu muerte tan lenta y miserable como sea posible si no comien…

—A rastrear planetas cercanos —espetó el soldado.

—¿Qué?

—Él sa-sabía que… iban a la Tierra.

Trunks y Vegeta prácticamente gritaron:

—¿Qué?

—Hackeó el sistema de la nave. Mandó a todos los que quedaron a los planetas cercanos. —Sonrió, su boca estaba ensangrentada—. Pueden huir pero no esconderse Ve-vegeta. Van a purgar todos estos planetas, también la Tierra, hasta que no tengan otra opción que pelear con Freezer y mori…

—El único que va a morir eres tú, idiota —gruñó el príncipe levantando la rodilla hasta llevarla a su pecho justo sobre la cara del alienígena y luego bajarla con fuerza.

Trunks apartó la mirada para no ver. Aunque se había acostumbrado más a la violencia en la época en la que estaba, había algunas cosas con las que nunca se iba a sentir cómodo viendo. Finalmente volteó cuando sintió a Vegeta caminando hacia otro de los hombres caídos. El príncipe se agachó y tomó el scouter rojo. Le dio la vuelta entre sus manos inspeccionando su condición. Frunció el ceño y maldijo en voz baja mientras Trunks se ponía a su lado. El adolescente examinó la sangre que ahora manchaba el pantalón azul oscuro de su padre, así como sus botas anteriormente blancas.

—Podías haber usado tu ki y ahorrarte este desastre, sabes —dijo Trunks.

—Le di a ese pedazo de porquería lo que se merecía —respondió Vegeta sin remordimiento en su voz.

—¿Por qué razón iba a hacerle eso a esa chica?

Vegeta guardó silencio por un momento y luego cambió el tema. —Saben a dónde vamos —dijo más para él que para Trunks mientras se ponía el scouter.

—Sí, así parece —respondió el adolescente con mala cara mientras su padre se ponía de pie.

—Sus naves deben haber viajado más rápido para que ya estén aquí —razonó Vegeta enfocando sus ojos oscuros en el hombre muerto antes de observar el fuego bramando y los cuerpos quemándose en él. Su mente bramaba tanto como las flamas mientras intentaba descifrar lo que Freezer estaba planeando. Conocía el poder de Trunks; si estaba intentando sonsacarlos era porque sentía que podía vencer a su hijo. La ansiedad regresó apretando su estómago.

Finalmente, Vegeta se sacudió el polvo de la armadura, sacudió la cabeza y reflexionó en voz alta. —Ya no podemos ir a la Tierra. Esto es una trampa. Estamos siendo preparados para algo pero no sé para qué…

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—La Tierra debe estar infestada en estos momentos. Freezer podría estar incluso esperando…

—¡Si Freezer está allá, entonces TENEMOS que ir! —interrumpió Trunks con un sentido de urgencia que llamó la atención de Vegeta.

—Si Freezer está en la Tierra no hay duda de que el planeta ya ha sido purgado y preparado adecuadamente para inclinar la batalla a su favor. No sería inteligente ir directo a…

—No. Vamos a la Tierra. Ahora.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo directamente, más curioso que molesto porque el adolescente retara su autoridad. Cruzó los brazos y lo miró fijamente.

¿Cuál es tu interés en ese planeta, muchacho? —demandó.

—Yo. —Comenzó Trunks a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras pensaba qué decir. Finalmente, decidió una estrategia—, no quiero huir de Freezer como un cobarde.

Vegeta bajó los brazos y se puso derecho, su mirada de ensombreció. —¿Me estás diciendo cobarde?

—No. todo lo que digo es que no le veo el punto a evitarlo. Si nos quiere entonces vamos a buscarlo.

—No estás listo para pelear contra Freezer.

—Sí lo estoy y lo demostraré. No voy a huir de él y tú tampoco deberías.

Vegeta refunfuñó antes de gruñir. —No huyo de nadie, muchacho. Que no se te olvide. —Se dio la vuelta y se retiró sin notar el alivio en el rostro de Trunks—. Vamos a la Tierra de una vez para establecerlo.

Finalmente regresaron a la nave donde los otros alienígenas ya estaban esperándolos. Vegeta miró a Trunks y éste se detuvo frente a los alienígenas para hablar sobre los suministros que encontraron. El Saiyajin se quedó rezagado y observó cómo le mostraban al adolescente donde se encontraban las reservas de combustible. Les dio la espalda mientras permanecía de pie en la rampa de descenso.

—No sé cómo pudieron hackear el sistema —dijo Naji—. Sólo sé lo básico al respecto. Es un nivel más profundo de comprensión, por algo Freezer tiene el mejor staff de técnicos del universo. Debimos haberlo anticipado. Siento que no lo hayamos hecho.

—Sí —dijo Trunks y asintió antes de sonreír apreciativamente—. Está bien. Gracias por ayudar.

—De nada. Buena suerte.

—Gracias.

Vegeta vio por el rabillo del ojo cuando los alienígenas dubitativamente pasaban a su lado bajando por la rampa.

—Vamos. Tenemos que irnos. —Lo llamó Trunks.

Vegeta permaneció en silencio entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía a los alienígenas marcharse.

—Padre, no lo hagas —suplicó Trunks justo cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de levantar la mano.

El príncipe cerró los puños rechinando los dientes mientras lo inundaba el resentimiento. Su autoridad natural fue concedida por la superioridad física. No obstante, el muchacho era más fuerte que él así que poco podía hacer para retarlo.

Aunque eso no iba a durar para siempre, acordó Vegeta con determinación feroz. Luego se dio la vuelta sin matar a los alienígenas que se retiraban subiendo por la rampa y pasando a Trunks sin mirarlo. El adolescente lo vio y suspiró antes de subir.

Para bien o para mal, era hora de regresar al hogar.

* * *

Ahora estaban cerca de la Tierra. Trunks se sentía emocionado, ansioso y un poco enfermo. Él y su padre se habían comido lo que Naji y sus compañeros habían traído a bordo y estaba asqueado mientras veía a su padre desgarrar vorazmente la carne cruda y sanguinolenta. Después de bromear una y otra vez sobre hacerse hombre y aprender a comer como uno, Trunks finalmente saboreó la carne cruda. Era asquerosa y casi lo hacía vomitar. Su padre rió con vigor por ello pero todo lo que el adolescente obtuvo de esa experiencia fue un dolor de estómago.

Vegeta estaba sentado ahora en la sala de controles detrás de Trunks mientras jugueteaba con el scouter que había recogido en Pyris. Era un nuevo modelo que él nunca antes había visto y confirmaron sus sospechas de que los soldados con los que había tropezado eran reclutas. Freezer ya estaba "alistando" hombres para completar sus filas. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando examinó el avanzado circuito del scouter.

—¿Aún no lo has descifrado?

—Sí. Precisamente por eso sigo examinándolo —remarcó sarcásticamente Vegeta. Tocó un fragmento del circuito con su herramienta y de inmediato retiró la mano cuando pasó una descarga de voltaje que lo sobresaltó.

—Déjame ver. Tal vez pueda hacer algo al respec…

Vegeta se burló cuando Trunks se acercó. —¿Qué demonios sabes tú de scouters?

—No mucho —admitió Trunks mientras se acuclillaba frente a su padre—. Pero sé una que otra cosa de electrónica.

—Mmm.

Vegeta le entregó el scouter a Trunks. El adolescente lo tomó y lo estudió de cerca, sus ojos se entrecerraron en señal de concentración mientras su padre esperaba pacientemente.

—¿Y bueno? —dijo irritado. Gruñó y le arrebató el scouter a Trunks sin darle la oportunidad de responder—. Dices saber de electrónica. No sabes nada. Deja de hacerme perder el maldito tiem…

—No, espera —dijo Trunks recuperando el scouter—, Creo que es justo aquí ¿Ves? —Le mostró el circuito del scouter a Vegeta y apuntó a una parte que el príncipe no había intentado.

—…Iba a probar eso ahora. —Se quejó Vegeta arrebatándole el scouter otra vez. Trunks sonrió y se puso de pie regresando a los controles mientras su padre murmuraba maldiciones en voz baja.

Vegeta cerró bruscamente el scouter una vez que lo sincronizó de manera apropiada y luego se lo colocó. Observó las luces parpadear mientras intentaba hacer un vínculo con su scouter viejo. Cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente. Después de unos segundos el scouter transmitió que no pudo vincularse.

Tan pronto como se transmitió el mensaje Trunks susurró:

—No, esto no puede ser.

Vegeta miró hacia arriba. —¿Qué pasa?

Trunks no respondió. Estaba frente a los controles, inclinado sobre ellos mientras miraba a través de la ventana hacia el espacio. Vegeta se puso de pie y se acercó.

—Te hice una pregunta —gruñó parándose a su lado y mirando los controles. Todo parecía ir de acuerdo a lo previsto. Miró a través del cristal. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. Volvió a ver que su hijo estaba visiblemente pálido. —¿Qué pasa? —demandó saber otra vez.

—No está —murmuró Trunks como si estuviera completamente aturdido.

—¿Qué no está? —presionó Vegeta.

—La Tierra. No está.

Vegeta revisó nuevamente las coordenadas y luego vio hacia arriba. El muchacho tenía razón. Se suponía que el planeta debía estar justo frente a ellos pero todo lo que se veía era polvo espacial, algunos planetas distantes y un sol detrás de ellos.

—No puede ser —dijo Vegeta sin darse cuenta de que estaba citando a Trunks al pie de la letra—. Esta nave nunca habría calculado las coordenadas si no había planeta allí.

—A menos que el planeta haya sido destruido después de obtener las coordenadas —respondió Trunks apoyándose pesadamente sobre el panel de control. Sintió sus rodillas debilitarse de repente.

—Tonterías. —Se burló Vegeta—. La nave nos lo habría informado inmediatamente. Está recalculando constantemente las coordenadas para asegurarse de que la trayectoria sea la correcta.

—¿Pero es que no lo ves? No está ahí.

Vegeta observó más de cerca a través de la ventana ignorando a su hijo. Trunks se dio la vuelta y se apoyó de espaldas al panel, llevándose una mano al rostro para cubrir sus ojos mientras intentaba lo mejor que podía mantener la calma y no tener un colapso mental frente a su padre. Completamente abstraído de lo que eso significaba para Trunks, Vegeta ladeó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos mirando fijamente la extensión del espacio frente a ellos.

—Ja. Qué extraño. Esto no está bien.

—Está bien.

—No —dijo firmemente Vegeta—, Algo no está bien. Mira.

Trunks frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. —¿A qué te refieres?

Vegeta señaló. —El sistema es simétrico.

—…¿Qué…?

—Mira, hay un patrón de constelaciones aquí —dijo Vegeta levitando para poder apuntar frente al cristal—. Y está reflejado exactamente igual aquí pero al revés. —Comenzó a mover su mano mientras trazaba la línea divisoria, dibujando lentamente una forma esférica—. A través de todo esto. Las constelaciones son simétricas alrededor del borde y luego hay un agujero aquí en el medio. Nunca había visto algo como esto en todo el tiempo que tengo viajando por el espacio. Esto sencillamente no está bien.

Trunks parpadeó mientras miraba fijamente lo que su padre decía. Él nunca habría notado semejante cosa.

¿Es un escudo? —preguntó lleno de esperanza.

—Un escudo o algún tipo de espejo —respondió Vegeta cruzando otra vez los brazos mientras bajaba al suelo—. El planeta aún está ahí pero de alguna manera alguien logró esconderlo bien —dijo incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa en su voz—. Alguien que no pudiera determinarlo regresaría.

—No quieren que aterricemos, ¿Uh?

—Sí, pero _quienes son_ los que no quieren es la pregunta.

Ambos de repente chocaron contra el suelo cuando una explosión estremeció violentamente la nave. Las alarmas y las luces rojas comenzaron a encenderse mientras la nave ganaba velocidad peligrosamente.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¿A qué te refieres con _qué pasa_? ¡Nos están atacando, idiota!

Otra explosión golpeó con más violencia que la anterior haciendo que Trunks y Vegeta se cubrieran instintivamente la cabeza mientras la nave comenzaba a romperse.

—¡Tenemos que salir de la nave! —gritó Trunks más alto que las alarmas.

—¡No sabemos qué tan cerca estamos del planeta! —respondió Vegeta en voz alta logrando de alguna manera ponerse de pie. Su scouter explotó repentinamente haciéndolo caer otra vez de golpe mientras Trunks se convertía en Super Saiyajin en cuestión de segundos y la luz dorada estallaba en el cuarto de controles. Sin haber visto la transformación desde Los Juicios, Vegeta miró en pasmado asombro el poder que tenía su hijo olvidando por completo la situación en la que se encontraban.

—¡Tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad! —gritó Trunks acercándose a su padre. Intentó tomar a Vegeta para levantarlo y salir de la nave cuando Vegeta lo empujó rudamente.

—¡No necesito ayuda! —le gritó Vegeta poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

—¡AHORA NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTO! —Vociferó Trunks— ¡TENEMOS QUE…!

Trunks paró abruptamente y volteó a ver al cristal, sus sentidos captaron algo acercándose a ellos. Vegeta siguió su línea de visión y puso mala cara. Ambos miraron lo que parecían el espacio y sus constelaciones.

Vegeta también lo sintió y gruñó. —¿Qué demo…?

Trunks de repente empujo a su padre tirándolo al suelo justo cuando un haz en espiral azul atravesó el cristal, uno que pudo haber matado a su padre al instante que hizo contacto. Fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de hacer antes de que la nave finalmente cayera y después explotara de forma brutal y se perdiera entre un mar de metal, fuego y humo.

Vegeta se movió y gruñó poco después. Abrió los ojos lentamente los cuales le molestaban a causa del humo. Estaba enterrado bajo trozos de metal. Quejándose por estar cansado de las porquerías que siempre le pasaban. Siseó e iba a excavar para salir cuando un dolor fuerte lo atravesó, se llevó una mano al estómago. Cuando la retiró pudo ver que su guante blanco estaba manchado de sangre.

_¿Trunks? _Se comunicó débilmente. No escuchó respuesta y despacio comenzó a empujar los trozos de metal.

_Genial, sencillamente genial. Sabía que no teníamos que venir a este maldito planeta, _pensó irritado emergiendo de los escombros. Tosió ásperamente, y se puso sobre sus manos y pies, ahora consciente de la sangre que bajaba por su rostro. Se la quitó obstinado, echándole un vistazo a la repentina luz del sol.

_¡Trunks! _Se comunicó con más fuerza que antes.

_¡Sí, aquí estoy! _se escuchó la voz débil y adolorida de Trunks en la mente de Vegeta. _¿Estás bien?_

_Nunca había estado mejor, _respondió Vegeta haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Inmediatamente, fue arrodillado otra vez por una fuerte mano sobre su hombro

—No lo creo. Mejor quédate abajo. No quiero ser el que te lastime, pero lo haré si es necesario. —Una voz desconocida dijo tras él. Vegeta se tensó cuando sintió lo que podía ser un revolver o rifle de algún tipo justo en la nuca.

—Hey, mira —dijo Vegeta respirando con dificultad, cayendo sobre sus manos de nuevo y cerrando los ojos—. No vine a causar problemas, ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera puedo ver en este momento. Necesito ayuda —rogó mientras su mano derecha se cerraba sutilmente alrededor de un trozo pequeño y afilado de metal.

—Sí, bueno ya lo vere…

Vegeta repentinamente se dio la vuelta golpeando el rifle con la mano izquierda y quitándolo del camino. En un movimiento veloz se puso de pie y puso el trozo de metal bajo el cuello del hombre con la mano derecha. El calvo renqueó y se tambaleó hacia atrás y podría haber colapsado si Vegeta no se hubiera puesto tras él. El Saiyajin tomó la mano izquierda de su enemigo y la llevó atrás, presionado más el trozo de metal mientras el pequeño intentaba escapar en vano.

—¡Krillin! ¡NO! —gritó alguien joven. Vegeta de inmediato pasó su mano sobre el hombro de Krillin forzándolo a dar la vuelta con él para usarlo como escudo. Vio a un niño horrorizado observando la escena desagradable con los ojos abiertos y sosteniendo su propio rifle el cual parecía demasiado grande para él.

Vegeta le sonrió maniáticamente y su mano comenzó a brillar con su ki

—Se desangrará en exactamente veinticuatro segundos y medio —dijo con sarcasmo Vegeta, apretando su agarre despiadado alrededor del cuello de Krillin el cual solo podía gorgotear mientras intentaba desespero arañar el brazo del Saiyajin, el cual rápidamente se manchó de rojo con su sangre, pero era como una barra de metal alrededor de su cuello. Vegeta apenas notaba sus forcejeos mientras continuaba—. Te sugiero que te retires, niño. A menos que quieras lo mismo.

—¡DÉJALO IR! —gritó el niño levantando su rifle cuando una explosión de ki azul repentinamente lo rodeó en medio de su furia. Vegeta alzó una ceja sorprendido, mirando al chiquillo de arriba a abajo. Era pequeño, pero increíblemente poderoso.

Vegeta oyó a la distancia un:

—¡Gohan, no! —Miró por el rabillo del ojo intentando obtener un estimado de cuántos eran cuando éste lo atacó repentinamente.

El príncipe de inmediato liberó a Krillin y apenas pudo formar una defensa apropiada contra el niño en parte por sus propias heridas que lo hacían más lento pero principalmente debido al impacto de que alguien tan pequeño se atreviera a atacarlo de frente. Gohan lo hizo tambalear hacia atrás pero recuperó la compostura y lo tomó por sorpresa con un rodillazo en el estómago que al instante lo tiró al suelo. Sin darle oportunidad para recuperarse, lo pateó duro en las costillas, sacándole el aire y haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Vegeta escupió un bocado de sangre tropezando, usó cada chispa de fuerza de voluntad para no arquearse de dolor mientras su visión se nublaba. Trató desesperadamente de serenarse cuando Trunks, de la nada, apareció a su lado. El adolescente bloqueó sin esfuerzo un disparo de ki que iba dirigido a su padre, enviándolo a la distancia.

—Hn. Te tomó demasiado tiempo. —Vegeta tosió mientras Trunks observaba con preocupación cómo el niño luchaba para levantarse. El adolescente miró hacia arriba para darse cuenta que estaban rodeados. No reconoció a ninguno pero pudo adivinar quienes eran por lo que Bulma le había contado.

Trunks se quitó la sangre del rostro y luego levantó la mano en un gesto pacífico. No quería mostrar su poder si no era necesario.

—Miren, muchachos. No vinimos a hacerle daño a nadie.

—¡Casi matas a nuestros amigos! —gritó un hombre con tres ojos y sin camisa mientras flotaba en el aire.

—¡No permitiremos que conquisten nuestro planeta! —Un guerrero de cabello largo con una cicatriz en el rostro gritó mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Krillin quien de alguna manera estaba sentándose. Vegeta lo miró conmocionado ¿Cómo demonios seguía con vida?

Trunks suplicó. —No, por favor ¡Sólo escúchenme! Ustedes no entienden.

Vegeta se apoyó a Trunks espalda con espalda, volteando un poco la cabeza. —Tú ve por tres ojos y cara cortada y yo iré por el niño y el Namek —ordenó.

—!No! —siseó Trunks mirando sobre su hombro para ver a Piccoro en el aire enfocado en Vegeta. El Saiyajin lo miró con desprecio en respuesta. El adolescente sintió el cuerpo de su padre comenzar a dispararse cuando su ki comenzó a elevarse.

—¡Todos juntos! —gritó Piccoro. Casi de inmediato todos los Guerreros Z lo siguieron y comenzaron a elevar su poder mientras se preparaban para pelear.

—A mi señal —gruñó Vegeta. Trunks refunfuñó y estaba a punto de elevar también su poder a toda su capacidad para neutralizar la volátil situación antes de que se saliera de las manos. Las palabras no estaban funcionando; si veían cuan fuerte era, entonces podía forzarlos a escucharlo.

Estaba literalmente a dos segundos de transformarse en Super Saiyajin cuando una voz nueva se oyó.

—¡ALTO! ¡Retrocedan todos, ahora!

Todos vieron a la nueva figura que emergió. Trunks pudo sentir descender un poco el poder de todos en respuesta. Aunque era claro que los guerreros de la Tierra estaban preparados para pelear. Después de diez segundos de tensión, el príncipe fue quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Raditz?

* * *

29/04/2013

Nota: Hola a todos, he vuelto y esta vez para darle conclusión a esta emocionante historia, pendientes porque esto se termina muy pronto, lo más difícil, la traducción está completamente terminada.

Mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora y no olviden que pueden dejar comentarios para Nyteride la autora, ella entiende español muy bien y se los puedo hacer llegar vía PM.

Quería aprovechar la ocasión para invitarlas a que se pasen por mi nueva traducción: **_Un Hogar Vacío_**, otra historia que goza de bastante popularidad entre los fans anglos.

Mya.


	15. Buscando al Destino

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Capítulo 15:** Buscando al Destino.

* * *

Raditz miró fijamente a Vegeta apenas creyéndolo. Pensaba que con seguridad su príncipe estaba muerto. Sus ojos se giraron hacia Trunks y se entrecerraron antes de examinar el resto de la nave destruida. Finalmente se acercó a ellos. Le echó un vistazo a Piccoro y le hizo una seña para que descendiera. El namek gruñó; nunca se acostumbraría a recibir órdenes del saiyajin pero le asintió a los demás para que éste tratara con los recién llegados.

Raditz le dio una mirada breve a su sobrino. El niño estaba sentado ahora, haciendo una mueca mientras se sobaba el estómago. Debió reprenderlo por su absurdo ataque pero estaba más que impresionado de que se hubiese defendido de Vegeta.

Regresó su atención al príncipe, le asintió en señal de respeto y luego preguntó. —¿Son solo ustedes dos? —Vegeta afirmó con la cabeza quitándose la sangre del rostro. Raditz frunció— ¿Dónde está Nappa?

—Muerto —informó Vegeta sinceramente.

—¿Fue Freezer?

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza y puso un antebrazo sobre la espalda de Trunks para apoyarse un poco, su otro brazo fue protectoramente a su estómago. Vio donde Piccoro estaba descendiendo. Todavía estaban rodeados y eso no le gustaba ni un poco.

—¿Te has aliado con estos débiles, Raditz? —espetó asqueado Vegeta.

Raditz dudó en responder. —Vamos para que los examinen. Ese fue un aterrizaje muy difícil. Luego podemos hablar en privado —añadió observando a Piccoro con un frunce.

Vegeta gruñó en señal de acuerdo al plan cuando Trunks habló. —¿Dónde está Kakarotto?

La mirada de Raditz se ensombreció cuando vio a Trunks. —Como _dije __—_dijo airadamente—. Hablaremos en privado.

—Raditz —ladró bruscamente Vegeta llamando la atención del saiyajin—, el nombre de este muchacho es Trunks y es mi hijo. Eso lo hace un guerrero de primera clase de la Élite Saiyajin. Le mostrarás el respeto apropiado desde ahora. —Vegeta dejó la amenaza tácita tras su palabras. Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Raditz inexpresivo, observando incrédulo a Trunks. Estudió al muchacho asombrado, viendo finalmente la semejanza con Vegeta. Así que su pequeño desliz cuando estaban bebiendo no había sido mentira— ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó perplejo observando otra vez a Vegeta evidentemente conmocionado.

—No preguntes —refunfuñó Vegeta mirándose a sí mismo. Removió cautelosamente la mano de su estómago sólo para verla empapada de sangre. Raditz frunció el ceño cuando vio las heridas del príncipe. Se dio la vuelta y examinó a los guerreros alrededor de ellos. Antes de que su mirada finalmente se estableciera en Yamcha.

—¿Tienes más semillas del ermitaño? —demandó.

—No. Le di a Krillin la última —dijo Yamcha mientras el pequeño se paraba a su lado. El hombre pequeño se masajeó el cuello y miró a Vegeta cautelosamente.

—Raditz. —Se oyó la voz de Piccoro. El Saiyajin exhaló por la nariz exasperado y vio al namek que lo miraba con furia.

—¿Qué quieres, hombre verde? —demandó obstinadamente.

—¿Quiénes son esos dos? —demandó Piccoro igualando el tono de Raditz— Pareces conocerlos.

—Ese es Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin. _Todos_ le mostrarán el debido respeto —gruñó Raditz haciendo contacto visual con los presentes asegurándose de haber quedado claro—. Y este —dijo mirando otra vez a Trunks, sus ojos eran una mezcla de rencor y respeto dado a mala gana—, es su… hijo… Trunks. Es mitad saiyajin y también le deben respeto por ser heredero del príncipe. No son una amenaza para nosotros.

Las antenas de Piccoro se crisparon mientras inspeccionaban a Vegeta y Trunks. Apenas podía captar el ki de ambos pero hacía unos momentos cuando el poder de todos ascendió se había quedado perplejo ante el ki que había sentido provenir del saiyajin más pequeño. Era fácilmente más poderoso que Raditz, algo que no le caía muy bien.

Finalmente, su vista se tornó a su protegido.

—Gohan —gritó, sobresaltando al niño—, vamos a nuestro puesto.

El pequeño se rascó ligeramente la cabeza antes de mirar a Raditz.

—¿Tío Raditz? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Ve, niño —ordenó Raditz haciéndole un gesto con la barbilla para que siguiera a Piccoro. El niño se levantó lentamente y fue a buscar su arma antes de correr hacia el namek. Fue entonces que Vegeta notó que el niño tenía cola.

—¿…el hijo de Kakarotto? —preguntó Vegeta parpadeando sorprendido.

Raditz sonrió ligeramente. —Sí. El niño tiene un potencial increíble.

—Hn —gruñó Vegeta apoyándose un poco más en la espalda de Trunks mientras su visión se nublaba. El adolescente miró preocupado sobre su hombro pero no se movió. Eso era lo máximo que su padre lo dejaría ayudarle así que se quedó donde estaba—. Dime que hay un maldito tanque de recuperación en este planeta —preguntó irritado el príncipe.

—No. Pero tienen algo mejor. Vamos, los llevaré para que los examinen hasta que lleguen algunas semillas del ermitaño. —Raditz volvió a ver a Yamcha y gritó— ¡Terrícola! Llévalos con tu mujer para que su equipo médico pueda ocuparse del príncipe.

Yamcha, Krillin, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz intercambiaron miradas en silencio mientras Raditz se acercaba a Vegeta y Trunks.

—¿En qué están pensando? —preguntó Ten Shin Han en voz baja. Trunks los miró con disimulo, oyendo atentamente.

—Bueno, Raditz _está _de nuestro lado y los conoce… —respondió Yamcha bajo. Su voz se oía indecisa.

—Hombre, el pequeño, el que supuestamente es un príncipe. Ese sujeto es una cuadrilla de demolición de un miembro —murmuró Krillin—. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de dispararle con el DAD-N cuando ya estaba encima de mí. Gracias a dios por las semillas del ermitaño.

—Bueno, solo ten cuidado y no pierdas de vista a esos dos desde ahora. Chaoz y yo regresaremos a nuestro puesto. Bien podrían ser aliados dado que no _parecen_ ser una amenaza en este momento.

—Sí. Haré lo mismo. —Krillin asintió con la cabeza. Le echó un vistazo a Yamcha y sonrió un poco—. Buena Suerte.

—Caramba, gracias —dijo Yamcha sin parecer nada entusiasmado por ser abandonado.

—No te preocupes. Gokú regresará pronto. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Yamcha asintió y tragó despacio cuando sus amigos se marcharon volando. Giró la vista para ver que ahora los saiyajin estaban discutiendo. La verdad era que, de hecho, él _tenía_ algunas semillas del ermitaño. Pero después de ver con cuanta facilidad Vegeta casi había decapitado a Krillin, prefirió mantener el pico cerrado. Mientras Raditz no lo descubriera, estaba a salvo.

—¡Les dije que puedo volar por mis propios malditos medios, imbéciles! —Vegeta les gruñó a Raditz y Trunks— ¡Sólo señalen el condenado camino!

—Está bien. —Trunks se rindió con un suspiro. Levantó el brazo y se masajeó un poco la cabeza. Tenía dolor de cabeza y un feo corte en el cuero cabelludo que estaba enrojeciendo su cabello. El impacto lo había dejado momentáneamente inconsciente y ahora estaba agotado. Era innecesario decir que no estaba de humor para discutir con su padre.

—Entonces, señálanos el camino, terrícola —ordenó Raditz. Yamcha puso mala cara pero asintió. Se dio la vuelta y despegó. Lo siguió y después Vegeta, con Trunks a la retaguardia.

El adolescente siguió a su padre de cerca, asegurándose de que estaba bien y listo para intervenir si no era así. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos pronto se orientaron a su madre. Si podía convencerla de que viajar en el tiempo era una posibilidad real ¿Cuánto le tomaría construir una nueva máquina? ¿Estaba siendo poco realista? Le había tomado años en su línea de tiempo y eso con un mayor conocimiento. Pero por otro lado, eso también fue cuando hacían lo que podían para equipar a los humanos supervivientes con armas. Sus esfuerzos definitivamente habían sido desviados.

Bueno, razonó, si la situación empeoraba, ella tenía el radar para localizar las Esferas del Dragón.

Ahora solo tenía que convencerla de que le permita usarlo...

Cerca de media hora después, Yamcha aterrizó frente a la Corporación Cápsula. Los saiyajin detrás de él aterrizaron poco después. Trunks notó con algo de preocupación que había unas gotas de sangre bajando por la nuca de su padre. Él definitivamente se había llevado la peor parte del impacto.

Entonces el adolescente le echó un vistazo a la edificación en forma de domo frente a él. A pesar de todo, sonrió. La estructura estaba prístina comparada a lo que quedaba en su tiempo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Trunks sintió que estaba en su hogar.

—¡Bulma! —gritó Yamcha acercándose a la edificación.

Vegeta se inclinó y apoyó las manos en las rodillas, haciendo una mueca de dolor al doblarse mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sin la adrenalina de la batalla, se sentía exhausto. Trunks se acercó a él y puso una mano reconfortante en su espalda cuando Vegeta gruñó. El príncipe se enderezó y abofeteó la mano de su hijo mirándolo con desdén antes de ver a Raditz.

—¿Dónde demonios estamos? —demandó airadamente.

—Esa mujer es la persona más lista y rica del planeta. —Le informó Raditz—. Ha demostrado ser útil. Tiene una estación médica que se ha puesto a disposición de los Saiyajin. He estado allí un par de veces, también el hijo de Kakarotto. Tratarán tus heridas eficiente y completamente.

—Hn.

—¡Yamcha!

Todos miraron cuando Bulma se lanzó a los brazos de su novio. Éste pasó sus brazos alrededor y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella lo besó profundamente y Trunks se encogió en señal de asco. Raditz aclaró su garganta y ella finalmente se separó de él.

—¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! —Bulma le dijo a su novio suspirando aliviada— Vi que el escudo se rompió y pensé que era ese ser escalofriante Frieza o como sea que se llame.

—Freezer —corrigió Raditz irritado.

—Como sea —respondió Bulma irritada antes de finalmente reconocer a los recién llegados. Levantó una ceja con curiosidad—, ¿Quiénes son esos dos? —preguntó examinando primero a Vegeta y luego a Trunks.

El adolescente asintió cortésmente aun cuando por dentro, le dolía el corazón de verla. Bulma lucía un juvenil flequillo, su cabello recogido con un lazo rojo. Estaba radiante. Nunca había visto a su madre sin las líneas de preocupación y pérdida grabadas en su expresión. Verla ahora, tan inexperta con el dolor y la pérdida de su línea de tiempo, le alegraba y entristecía a la vez.

Suspiró profundamente. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de regresar a su hogar.

—Este es Vegeta. Es el Príncipe de los Saiyajin —dijo Raditz haciendo un gesto hacia el príncipe que observaba a Bulma de una manera que hacía a la hermosa heredera sentirse claramente incómoda—. Y este es su hijo, Trunks.

Bulma parpadeó cuando oyó el nombre del adolescente. Lo examinó sorprendida pero él desvió la mirada, sonrojándose mientras lo hacía.

—Necesitan atención médica inmediata —finalizó Raditz.

—¿Quieres que deje entrar a estos dos cuando ni siquiera sé quiénes son? —preguntó Bulma mirando furiosa a Raditz— ¿Qué demonios parezco? ¿Tu esclava?

Al sentir el peso de la mirada de Vegeta intensificándose tras sus palabras, Bulma se dio la vuelta para mirarlo furiosa también. Poniendo las manos en sus caderas, se inclinó hacia adelante y le habló irritada— ¿Y QUÉ estás viendo, fulano? Será mejor que te lo tomes con calma o sino no obtendrás ayu-

Vegeta soltó un gruñido animal de lo más profundo de su pecho antes de abalanzarse contra ella. Bulma chilló de terror y retrocedió, cayendo sentada, un saiyajin salvaje estaba contenido a escasos centímetros de ella ahora. Trunks apenas había logrado agarrar a su padre por la cintura y detenerlo a tiempo de que, literalmente, le arrancara el cuello a su madre.

—Hey, cálmate, tómalo con calma —dijo Trunks dócilmente, intentando lo mejor que podía calmar a su padre. Siendo honesto, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Vegeta podría haberlo llegado a respetar y quizás aceptado como hijo pero aún tenía un temperamento volátil. Una vez más, tuvo una sensación de miedo por esta situación que no pudo quitarse del todo.

—Maldita perra —bulló Vegeta casi rabiosamente dejando que Trunks lo echara hacia atrás solo porque estaba demasiado debilitado como para pelear con él—, ¡Fáltame el respeto otra vez y te arrancaré la lengua antes de cortarte la maldita cabeza!

—Tranquilízate —dijo otra vez Trunks sintiendo como si estuviera conteniendo a un animal salvaje.

Bulma tragó con dificultad ahora escondiéndose tras Yamcha (quien estaba tan asustado como ella). No vio fanfarronerías en los ojos locos de Vegeta.

—Bueno —dijo Raditz incapaz de evitar la sonrisa—, ahora que pasaron las presentaciones, Vegeta y Trunks necesitan atención médica. Mientras más rápido se las den, más rápido dejaremos de molestar.

Bulma dócilmente apuntó a la derecha de la edificación que le había añadido al complejo como resultado del intenso entrenamiento que sus amigos habían padecido recientemente. Parecía que un día sí otro no alguien se golpeaba, así que era útil tenerla.

—El ala médica está por allá. Ya tenía todo preparado, por si acaso. Sólo, eh, por favor no maten a nadie.

Raditz asintió y camino hacia la edificación. Vegeta le dio un fuerte codazo en el pecho a Trunks para que lo soltara, cosa que hizo de inmediato. El saiyajin le echó otra mirada asesina a Bulma antes de darse la vuelta y caminar detrás de Raditz. Trunks le dio una mirada de disculpa y siguió a su padre.

Cuando estaban fuera de vista Bulma golpeó tan fuerte como pudo en el brazo a Yamcha.

—¡Ayyy! ¿Qué te pasa, B?

—¡Eso fue por no hacer nada para protegerme de ese sicópata, estúpido! —gritó Bulma— ¿Simplemente te ibas a quedar ahí y ver cómo me mataba?

—Claro que no —dijo Yamcha tímidamente, sonriendo nervioso.

—¿Quién demonios son? —Demandó Bulma viendo a los saiyajin que partían— ¿Están de nuestro lado?

Yamcha los vio también y suspiró.

—Eso espero.

* * *

Raditz estaba de pie frente a una ventana unas horas después, con los brazos cruzados sobre la armadura mirando a nada en particular. Pensando en el último año con el entrecejo arrugado, suspiró.

—La transmisión de Zaabon vino de tu scouter. Dijo que había determinado donde estaban tú y Nappa. Tenían a todo el ejército buscándolos ¿Lograron capturarlos?

Vegeta gruñó. —Se necesitó de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Para ese entonces, era solo yo.

—¿Mataron a Nappa?

—_Yo _maté a Nappa. —Raditz miró a Vegeta sorprendido. El príncipe evitó su mirada y la desvió hacia un lado—. Era de utilidad sólo por su lealtad y ésa se había agotado. Así que me encargué del problema —dijo rudamente sin emoción en la voz. Miró hacia el suelo y sacudió la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras añadía en voz baja—. Todo ha sido un maldito desastre, comenzando en Rithica.

Raditz resopló y miró otra vez hacia afuera. —Así parece. Al menos fuiste capaz de manejar a esos bastardos de los Tsufuru.

—Hn.

—¿Cómo lograste escapar si Zaabon te capturó?

—El muchacho fue… útil.

—¿Trunks?

—Es más poderoso de lo que parece —refunfuñó Vegeta. Reclinó su cabeza otra vez de la pared, extendió la mano y cubrió su ahora vendado estómago—. Así que recibiste la transmisión ¿Y luego?

—Aterricé en la Tierra poco después. Asumí que estaban muertos. Me encontré no solo con que mi hermano estaba vivo sino con que le estaba yendo bien en el planeta. Estaba casado, tenía un hijo. El planeta estaba en paz. No tenía motivo para regresar y no iba a matar al otro saiyajin puro que existía, o a su hijo.

—Así que te uniste a ellos.

—¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Purgar el planeta? ¿Y después qué? No tengo nada más ni tengo elección. Me uní a los míos.

—Hn.

—Sabía que Freezer eventualmente vendría. He estado intentando prepararlos a todos. He estado entrenándolos. Entrené a mi hermano por una temporada mientras el Namek entrenaba a mi sobrino.

—¿Qué está haciendo un Namek en este planeta?

—Je. Tu pregunta es tan buena como la mía. No me gusta la lagartija super desarrollada. Pero da igual. Me hice cargo del niño tiempo después. Luego intenté entrenar a los terrícolas pero tengo poca esperanza en ellos en una batalla de verdad.

Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y volvió a ver a Raditz, quien aún miraba por la ventana.

—¿Dónde está Kakarotto?

—Está recibiendo un entrenamiento especial de los dioses, o una basura por el estilo. Algo sobre recibir la oportunidad de un entrenamiento elite, por el bien de la Tierra, toda esa otra porquería. Eventualmente regresará.

—El escudo de la Tierra ¿Fue tu idea?

—No. Fue de Bulma.

—¿Quién?

—La mujer de pelo azul que intentaste matar afuera. Ideó, diseñó e implementó el proyecto.

Vegeta bufó en señal de escepticismo. —¿A una mujer se le ocurrió algo como eso? Por favor.

—Sí —dijo Raditz antes de sonreírle a Vegeta—, Y Supongo que funcionó.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. —Estuvo…decente. Sólo un ojo entrenado lo habría notado.

Raditz asintió y miró hacia afuera otra vez. —Inclusive diseñó las armas que el niño y el calvo enano tenían. Ella las llama DAD—N. Destructoras de ADN. Es una jeringa que inocula una cosa que reacciona muy mal con cualquier ADN que no sea terrícola. No es doloroso pero te paraliza por completo. Yo la probé, el Namek la probó y también el niño. Funcionó en todos. Les dimos las armas porque el niño no tiene experiencia en batalla y el calvo es sencillamente un guerrero patético.

Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo en señal de confusión y preguntó. —¿Ella diseñó todo eso?

—Sí. Se ha autoproclamado una genio; no obstante, todo lo que ha hecho está respaldado con resultados como esos. Es útil. Todos lo son.

Vegeta guardó silencio durante un tiempo ponderando la información. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza.

—Trunks eliminó al Rey Cold y Cooler.

—¡¿Él _qué_?! —Raditz dio un grito sofocado sorprendido, viendo a su príncipe con los ojos bien abiertos.

Vegeta asintió secamente. —Te lo dije. Es más fuerte de lo que parece. En todo caso, Freezer está planeando algo. No sé qué pero paramos en un planeta camino acá y ya tenía hombres en el sector. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Raditz volvió a mirar por la ventana y suspiró. —Todos aquí nos hemos hecho más fuertes. Pero no es suficiente —gruñó por lo bajo frustrado.

—Trunks es la única oportunidad que tenemos pero no creo que esté listo —dijo Vegeta sacudiendo la cabeza—. Freezer sabe cuan poderoso es.

—Lo compensará entonces, Supongo… que si trabajamos todos juntos tendríamos una oportunidad.

Vegeta puso mala cara, no dijo nada. De repente se sintió exhausto.

Ciertamente, parecía que trabajar juntos era quizá su única opción.

* * *

Cerca de una hora después, Bulma estaba buscando alguna chuchería en la nevera. Estaba intentando decidirse entre una rebanada del pastel de chocolate celestial de su madre o una ensalada de manzana acaramelada, cuando sintió algo extraño. Mirando sobre su hombro gritó sorprendida cuando vio a Trunks de pie ahí.

—Hey, tranquila —dijo Trunks levantando las manos. Le dio una sonrisa dócil, esperando que eso la tranquilizara—. Sólo quiero algo para beber. ¿Está bien?

Bulma respiró profundamente, con la mano en el corazón mientras lo veía con curiosidad. Finalmente, asintió. —Claro. Mmm, tenemos lo que un…extraterrestre saiyajin… podría querer. Creo.

Trunks se encogió de hombros despreocupado. En realidad no tenía sed. Lo habían suturado y había pasado el resto del tiempo rastreando el ki de su padre junto al de Raditz. Finalmente, sintió que el Saiyajin de pelo largo abandonaba la habitación temporal de su padre en el ala médica y después sintió su ki bajar al mínimo, el indicador de que se había quedado dormido.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Lo que tengas estará bien.

—¿Quién te dijo que te iba a servir? —preguntó Bulma con un poco más que actitud. La sonrisa de Trunks se extendió.

—Cierto. Yo tomaré un poco de agua.

Bulma se movió un poco para atrás, olvidando su dulce. Observó un poco cautelosa como el adolescente se aproximaba y se servía un vaso de agua. Finalmente, algo llamó su atención e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Esa es una chaqueta de la Corporación Cápsula.

Trunks alzó su vaso y miró hacia abajo. Asintió antes de beber con rapidez el agua.

—Pero nunca antes la había visto…—su voz se fue apagando en señal de confusión.

Trunks bajó el vaso y lo puso sobre el mostrador. Vio a su madre y suspiró.

—Necesito decirte algo pero no quiero que te asustes —dijo Trunks calmado. Bulma retrocedió nerviosa y él levantó las manos otra vez—. No voy a lastimarte. Te lo prometo, por mi vida.

—Mmm, está bien —dijo Bulma maldiciendo interiormente a su novio ¿Por qué diablos no estaba aquí? Tenía a unos saiyajin sicóticos demasiado cerca, al menos el que estaba frente a ella parecía civilizado. De hecho, había algo que le hacía querer confiar en él; sin embargo, no estaba muy convencida si debía hacerlo.

—En realidad soy de este planeta.

Bulma parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Soy de este planeta. Nací y fui criado en la Tierra. Pero no soy de este período de tiempo. Soy del futuro. Veintidós, quizá veintitrés años en el futuro. No estoy muy seguro de qué fecha exacta.

—Eso es imposible —bufó Bulma, mirándolo como si estuviera loco—. No existe algo como viajar en el tiempo.

—Sí existe. _Tú _creaste una máquina del tiempo y yo la usé para regresar al pasado.

—¿Yo…yo qué?

—Creaste una máquina del tiempo y yo

—Suficiente ¿Sabes qué? Evidentemente te golpeaste la cabeza peor de lo que había pensado. No tengo tiempo para es-

—Tu nombre es Bulma Briefs. Conociste a Gokú cuando tenías 16 años. Estabas intentando reunir todas las Esferas del Dragón para desear un novio perfecto. Eres licenciada en Matemáticas, computación e Ingeniera Mecánica sólo porque te pareció divertido serlo. Tienes Maestrías y Doctorados en Ingeniería Eléctrica y Aeroespacial. Eres la heredera de la fortuna más grande del mundo, la de la Corporación Cápsula. Tu sabor favorito de helado es chocolate. Tu película favorita es-

—Por favor detente —dijo Bulma en voz baja mirándolo fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos y asustada—. Me estás asustando.

—Te conocí en el futuro —murmuró Trunks sentándose con pesadez en la mesa de la cocina. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, la dejó ahí y suspiró—. Se suponía que no regresaría a esta época. Fui muy atrás.

Hubo silencio durante un tiempo antes de escuchar que la silla a su lado era halada. Bulma se sentó y lo miró fijamente. —¿A qué época se suponía que tenías que ir?

—Un poco más adelante de lo que estamos ahora. —Trunks bajó la mano y la observó—, ¿Hay alguna manera de la que puedas ayudarme? Necesito regresar a mi hogar. Mi madre está muy preocupada por mí.

—No sé cómo puedo ayudarte. Necesitaré algo de tiempo incluso para PENSAR en un prototipo para una máquina del tiempo y después quien sabe cuánto tiempo para construirla y hacerla 100% operacional. Un proyecto de esa escala podría tomar años.

Trunks aclaró su garganta. —¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que, sabes… quizá pueda usar las Esferas del Dragón?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? No soy la propietaria.

—No, pero eres la propietaria del radar.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior mirando al adolescente sentado a su lado. Ante la desesperación genuina que estaba luchando por contener en sus ojos, sus rasgos se suavizaron y le sonrió ligeramente.

—Eso te lo responderé después. Simplemente no puedo entregárselo a cualquiera, entiende.

—Sí. Entiendo —dijo Trunks intentando no sonar tan decepcionado como se sentía.

—Hey, no te preocupes. Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a regresar.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Además, me caes mucho mejor que el sujeto que está contigo. —Trunks sonrió fatigado y asintió. Estiró la mano y le dio unas palmadas en el brazo—. Todo saldrá bien. Siempre sale. Ya lo verás.

Él suspiró. Sí que lo esperaba.

* * *

—Quiere usar las Esferas del Dragón —susurró Bulma cruzando los brazos. Ella y Yamcha echaron una ojeada en las habitaciones que los recién llegados saiyajin estaban ocupando en el ala médica y ambos estaban dormidos. en lo más lejano estaban conversando en voz baja—. No estoy muy segura de qué hacer.

—¿Qué quiere pedirle a las Esferas del Dragón?

—Yo… le prometí que no le diría a nadie. Lo siento. Pero su explicación no es mala ni nada. Digo, creo que _podría_ darle el radar.

—B, no puedes. Si él tiene ese radar, entonces puede encontrar las Esferas y pedir cualquier deseo. ¿Cómo sabes que no está engañándote y en realidad lo que quiere pedir es algo malo?

—El chico no es así. Yo sólo… sé que él no es así.

—No sé, Bulma. No estoy seguro de que me agrade la idea. Quizá no es más que un tramposo o algo.

—Sabía mucho de mí…

—¡Eres la mujer más famosa del planeta! ¡Todo lo que hay que hacer es _googlear_ para tener la historia de tu vida!

—No, él _sabía_ cosas. E inclusive, él fue quien sacó a colación las esferas del dragón. Ya sabía qué deseo podía pedir.

—¿Y qué? Eso no lo hace más confiable.

—Supongo…

—Mira. Vamos a esperar hasta que Gokú regrese. Ya la tengo difícil confiando en Raditz. TODOS ellos son más fuertes que nosotros, por lo que solo estamos intentando que sigan siendo nuestros aliados.

—Gokú dijo que podíamos confiar en Raditz.

—Sí, pero él no dijo nada de esos dos tíos nuevos.

—Correcto… hablaré de eso con Gokú cuando regrese.

—Se oye bien. Gokú sabrá que hacer.

—Espero que estés en lo correcto… Voy a terminar algo de trabajo. ¿Puedes quedarte hasta que esos dos tíos se despierten y se marchen?

—Claro, cariño. Vamos, te acompañaré.

Vegeta escuchó sus voces disiparse mientras se alejaban. Estaba acostado de lado en la cama, viendo a la pared y dándole la espalda a la puerta. Con los ojos abiertos y parpadeando lentamente. Había intentado dormir dado que no había descansado mucho y debido a que actualmente nadie en el planeta era una amenaza para él. Logró descansar unos treinta minutos antes de despertar otra vez. No estaba acostumbrado a esta cama suave y se encontraba en territorio desconocido así que se estaba protegiendo con su oído hipersensible. Raditz se había marchado para conseguirle una semilla del ermitaño así que no podía hacer nada sino quedarse y esperarlo. Había intentado dormirse otra vez para aprovechar el singular tiempo improductivo pero se despertó de su sueño intranquilo cuando oyó los susurros de los humanos.

¿Esferas del Dragón? ¿_Cualquier _deseo que quiera?…

Lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

Raditz miró la habitación a través del pequeño panel de cristal de la puerta. El muchacho estaba inconsciente, con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos mientras roncaba. Estar en una cama de verdad después de tanto tiempo era irreal para él y había sucumbido completamente al agotamiento y el terrible dolor de cabeza.

Raditz regresó a la habitación de Vegeta. —Está fuera de combate.

Vegeta asintió y se rasgó el último de sus vendajes ahora totalmente sanado su cuerpo y recuperada su fuerza gracias a una semilla del ermitaño. Era algo increíble, en realidad; muchísimo más útil que un tanque de recuperación.

Con el pecho desnudo, a Vegeta no le molestó ponerse nuevamente la parte superior de su uniforme mientras recogía la armadura saiyajin. Raditz frunció el ceño ante las nuevas cicatrices en el cuerpo del príncipe. Entre eso y la carencia de cola (la cual había notado pero estaba demasiado asustado para hacer preguntas al respecto), supo que Vegeta debió dejar por fuera algunos detalles de la historia.

Vegeta se puso la armadura dejando sus brazos desnudos. Luego recogió sus guantes y comenzó a deslizárselos.

—Te mintieron —dijo finalmente, manteniendo sus ojos en lo que estaba haciendo—. Esta es la única manera. Tú sabes qué hacer.

Raditz no dijo nada. Ni UNA VEZ alguien le hizo UNA mención de las Esferas del Dragón. Era obvio que no confiaban en él. La cola se le crispó por la ira reprimida y la extraña sensación de traición. Era verdad, no le gustaban ninguno de ellos, excepto su sobrino y hermano. Y demonios, incluso halló a Gokú extremadamente irritante por lo despistado que era.

A pesar de eso, eran hermanos. Familia. La idea era aún muy ajena para él pero estaba haciendo un auténtico intento de aceptar el concepto de que tenía un hermano. Después de todo, tenían que permanecer unidos para enfrentarse a Freezer. Era su deber como Saiyajin hacerlo, conforme al, para entonces, falso-conocimiento de que eran los últimos con vida.

¿Pero cómo pudo su propio hermano ocultarle semejante secreto? Con las Esferas del Dragón pudieron haber deseado el poder definitivo, la inmortalidad. Algo, cualquier cosa que los ayudara contra Freezer. Aparentemente, todos preferían morir que dejar que supiera de las Esferas del Dragón. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos… peleando con ellos, entrenándolos, ayudándolos…

Vegeta se deslizó el ultimo guante y lo miró. Raditz hizo contacto visual con su príncipe y compartieron un entendimiento silencioso. inclinó la cabeza en señal de aprobación y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación con el otro Saiyajin detrás.

* * *

Bulma se frotó los ojos. Tenía el scouter verde de Raditz abierto frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina. El saiyajin ya no lo usaba, había aprendido a sentir el ki gracias a los Guerreros Z pero ella estaba fascinada por el avanzado circuito dentro de él. Como proyecto secundario, estaba intentando reconstruirlo para hacerlo más sofisticado.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Yamcha estaba recostado de su silla con los ojos cerrados. Tenía los pies sobre la mesa, los tobillos cruzados y las manos tras la cabeza. Un mondadientes pendía de sus labios. Sabía que Raditz vendría tarde o temprano y le ordenaría regresar a su puesto. Todos los Guerreros Z eran responsables de diferentes áreas del planeta, en caso de que una nave alienígena aterrizara. Su misión era derribar la nave y hacer que se estrellara para darle a todos los demás tiempo para llegar.

En ese momento no le importaba mucho. Simplemente estaba disfrutando de un rato tranquilo y agradable con su novia.

Finalmente, Bulma suspiró y se levantó.

—Voy a ir afuera a fumar. Necesito algo para calmarme.

Yamcha puso mala cara y abrió los ojos para verla. Odiaba ese hábito. —¿Por qué no te tomas algo?

Bulma suspiró y volteó los ojos. —No estoy de ánimo para eso, Yamcha.

—Está bien —cedió. Tampoco estaba de humor para discutir en ese momento—, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, está bien. No tardaré.

Ella abandonó la cocina. Yamcha se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos.

Bulma salió al exterior sacando una caja de cigarrillos. Lo estaba abriendo para sacar uno cuando repentinamente una mano ruda tapó su boca desde atrás. El grito fue atenuado mientras un fuerte brazo envolvía su cintura, arrastrándola nuevamente dentro del Complejo. Luchó tanto como pudo, arañando la mano que tapaba su boca y pateando salvajemente mientras era arrastrada a la sala de estar, más allá, en la cocina, se encontraba Yamcha tarareando una melodía distraídamente y dentro de un gran closet de almacenamiento. Yamcha sospechó y se asomó cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, pero se encogió de hombros, sin pensarlo mucho.

La mano que estaba alrededor de la cintura de Bulma fue removida y luego empuñó dolorosamente su pelo. Antes de que pudiera levantar la mano para intentar liberar el agarre de acero, hubo un gruñido y fue arrojada con violencia contra la pared.

Bulma gimió y comenzó a llorar, estaba demasiado conmocionada y aturdida para gritar otra vez. No tuvo la oportunidad, repentinamente se encontró frente a frente con Vegeta. Se echó para atrás, pero ya estaba pegada de la pared. Su respiración se paró ante su mirada que estaba cercana a la locura y rabia mortal, le heló hasta los huesos.

Bulma rogó desesperadamente. —Por favor, no me hagas da-

—¡Cierra la _maldita_ boca! —siseó Vegeta justo en su cara, asiéndola fuerte y dolorosamente por el cuello y clavándola a la pared. Bulma estaba temblando de miedo en ese punto, intentando valientemente no llorar, pero el hombre frente a ella era el más terrorífico que había visto en su vida—. Si gritas te mato y a todos los de esta casa ¿Entendido? —gruñó.

Bulma apenas fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

—Escúchame bien, perra, porque no lo repetiré. Quiero el radar para encontrar las Esferas del Dragón —dijo Vegeta con desdén, acercándose tanto que sus narices casi se tocaban. Bulma estaba segura de que la oscuridad de sus ojos podía mandar al más virtuoso directo a las profundidades de infierno—, Y lo quiero _ya_.

—Yo… no sé de qué estás hablando…

Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo. La separó de la pared y luego la pegó dolorosamente otra vez. Bulma chilló de dolor, derramando lágrimas ahora que sentía sangre en la parte de atrás de la cabeza por el brutal impacto, su visión se hizo borrosa.

Vegeta alzó amenazantemente su mano libre, cerró el puño y un fuego azul lo rodeó de inmediato.

—Última oportunidad antes de que mate a todos en este lugar —gruñó Vegeta. Se acercó más y su temblor se intensificó. Aguantó el hastío y el terror mientras él inhalaba lentamente en su cuello antes de susurrarle peligrosamente al oído—. Y te dejaré para el final para que puedas ver todo lo que pasa. Demonios, quizás hasta podamos divertirnos un poco —añadió en voz ronca mordiendo dolorosamente su oreja.

—¿Bulma? —se oyó la voz de Yamcha. Vegeta se apartó de la científica, manteniendo el fuerte agarre en su cuello mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Bueno. Parece que tenemos compañía —dijo lanzándole a Bulma una sonrisa maníaca que le dio escalofríos.

—No lo lastimes —rogó Bulma en un susurro áspero—. Te daré lo que quieras.

Vegeta no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Yamcha finalmente abrió la puerta. Había rastreado el débil ki de Bulma, especialmente cuando sintió que subía.

—B, estás bi… —se congeló al ver a Vegeta frente a él, a sólo centímetros de Bulma. La heredera tenía ambas manos sobre la del saiyajin que agarraba su cuello mientras miraba a su novio de manera suplicante.

—Yamcha.

—Déjala ir —gruñó Yamcha apretando los puños.

Vegeta rió entre dientes y alzó la mano hacia él. El fuego azul en su mano aumentó en ondas fluctuando hacia arriba y abajo.

—Esto no te concierne débil. Tu mujer ahora trabaja para mí y haré lo que quiera con ella. Te sugiero que te retires. Te lo advierto una vez.

—Y yo te sugiero que la dejes ir ¡YA!

—¡YAMCHA, NO! —gritó Bulma mientras él atacaba a Vegeta.

Pasó tan rápido que casi fue una mancha para la heredera. El príncipe desapareció justo antes de que Yamcha pudiera golpearlo, apareció detrás y sin dudas ni remordimientos agarró su gi por detrás, lo jaló de atrás para adelante e implacablemente atravesó con su otro puño su pecho.

Bulma perdió la fuerza en las piernas y cayó pegada a la pared, temblando y al borde de un shock mientras Vegeta sacaba su mano ahora empapada de sangre. Yamcha se desplomó justo frente a ella. Lo miró escéptica, su cerebro estimaba lo que sus ojos veían nublados por las lágrimas. No podía recordar cómo respirar.

—Se lo advertí —dijo Vegeta con tranquilidad y encogiéndose de hombros. Regresó con Bulma y le sonrió—. Ya está ¿En dónde estábamos?

Vegeta bajó la mano para tirar de la mujer completamente aturdida con el brazo que estaba empapado de la sangre de su amado cuando fue tacleado violentamente por una mancha lavanda y azul. El impacto fue tan fuerte que lo mandó a estrellarse y pasar a través de la pared hacia afuera, hasta que finalmente patinó hasta detenerse con la cara pegada al césped.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos, Gohan y Piccoro vieron de inmediato hacia la Corporación Cápsula. El namek se puso de pie, pero Raditz también lo hizo.

—Retírate, Namek —ordenó cruelmente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Gohan cautelosamente mientras Piccoro miraba con fiereza a Raditz.

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber —gruñó Piccoro.

—No interferirás. —Le participó Raditz ignorando a su sobrino.

—¿Interferir con qué? —demandó Piccoro. De hecho sintió escalofríos cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Raditz.

—Con el destino.

El príncipe gruñó y se puso sobre sus manos y pies, escupiendo césped y quitándose el sucio de la cara. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras miraba lentamente sobre el hombro al adolescente que le había despachado el impacto

—¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?! —gritó Trunks desde atrás. Finalmente había despertado de su sueño cuando sintió el ki de Yamcha subir. Casi de inmediato, lo sintió bajar a nada. Fue todo lo que necesitó sentir para saber lo que había pasado, pero no lo había preparado para la visión verdadera de su padre parado sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de Yamcha.

Vegeta se puso de pie. Dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a su hijo, se sacudió como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Tranquilízate, muchacho .

—¿Tranquilizarme? _¿Tranquilizarme? _¡Acabas de matar a Yamcha! ¡Por qué lo hiciste! ¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó Trunks.

—Se lo advertí y me atacó. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? —preguntó Vegeta inocentemente con una sonrisa apoderándose de su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Trunks —dijo Vegeta, su expresión se tornó seria—. Hay unas cosas llamadas las esferas del dragón en este planeta. Pueden concederte cualquier deseo. Raditz y yo las vamos a buscar.

Trunks parpadeó. —¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ya me oíste. Esa mujer tiene un radar que nos permitirá rastrearlas. Si lo hacemos rápido, podemos pedir un deseo antes de que Freezer y sus hombres arriben al planeta.

—Padre. —Trunks comenzó, intentando ignorar la manera en la que se le erizaba su piel ante la locura en los ojos de su padre—. No necesitas las esferas del dragón. Yo puedo derrotar a Freezer.

—Quizá puedas o quizá no. No me arriesgaré. Sólo tendremos una oportunidad. Necesitamos las esferas del dragón.

—No dejaré que las tengas —gruñó Trunks.

Casi inconscientemente, Vegeta se puso un poco de lado mientras cruzaba los brazos. Lentamente comenzó a rodearlo. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Trunks comenzó a copiar sus movimientos.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para detenerme, muchacho? —se burló Vegeta, levantando una ceja con fingida curiosidad—. Sabes que no tienes las agallas para matar a tu _querido _padre. Ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo cuando estaba medio muerto y pidiéndote que lo hicieras ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo puedes hacer ahora?

—No tengo que matarte para detenerte.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, muchacho ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejarme inconsciente por lo que queda de tiempo? ¿Amarrarme, tirarme en un calabozo como los tsufuru? Enfrenta los hechos. Si quieres detenerme, tendrás que matarme ¿Puedes hacerlo muchacho? Porque si las cosas se invierten, sabes que yo sí puedo hacerlo.

—Padre, _por favor __—_rogó Trunks desesperadamente—. No quiero pelear contigo.

—¿Es que no lo ves, Trunks? —presionó Vegeta, intentando que su hijo abriera los ojos— Podríamos desear la _inmortalidad_. Entonces sólo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que uno de nosotros derrote a Freezer. Yo podría gobernar esta dimensión como siempre debió ser. Eres mi hijo. Un verdadero guerrero de la Elite Saiyajin y tu lugar es a mi lado mientras regimos por toda la eternidad. Este es tanto tu destino como el mío. Nunca estarás bajo la clemencia de los androides otra vez. Puedes tener lo que sea, todo lo que siempre quisiste. Para esto nacimos.

Trunks sintió su corazón estremecerse. En ese momento, ya sabía que no iba a ganar esa discusión. Sacudió la cabeza en consternación, intentando ignorar una voz que le erizaba hasta el alma susurrándole al oído que quizá _debió _haber matado a Vegeta cuando se lo pidió…

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse del pensamiento. El adolescente exhaló despacio.

—No puedo ayudarte a hacer eso —dijo finalmente. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y añadió—. No te dejaré.

Vegeta estrechó los ojos. No quería a Trunks en el otro bando pero no iba a cambiar de parecer. Con el deseo de la inmortalidad, _nunca más _estaría en la posición en la que estuvo en la nave insignia de Freezer. Roto físicamente. Destruido mentalmente. Suplicando por su cola, Rogando clemencia. Le hacía vomitar la bilis. ¿Cuántas veces Freezer se había parado sobre él, derramado su sangre, roto y humillado? Había matado a su familia, destruido a su gente, esclavizado y corrompido. Llevándolo a la locura.

No. las Esferas del Dragón eran las respuestas que él había estado esperando toda su vida. Nada iba a pararlo. Ni siquiera su hijo.

Vegeta finalmente asintió en señal de entendimiento, bajando los brazos a los lados, preparándose para la batalla.

—Última oportunidad para que recuerdes tu lugar, muchacho, y te pongas de mi lado. Recuerda, si no estás conmigo, estás contra mí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, matarme?

—Cuando se presente la oportunidad, sí.

—No creo que puedas.

Vegeta echo la cabeza para atrás y rio a carcajadas. —Claro que puedo. No hago lazos ridículos como tú. Eso es lo que te hace _débil __—_espetó hastiado—. Yo soy primero el Príncipe Vegeta, principalmente y siempre. Después tu padre. Recuerda eso.

Trunks tragó lentamente, levantó una mano para tomar su espada mientras comenzaban a darse vueltas otra vez.

—No quiero pelear contigo pero lo haré.

—Esto no es un entrenamiento, muchacho. Si me abordas ahora. Prepárate para pelear hasta la muerte.

—No puedes ganar esta pelea, Padre. Te supero, perderás —espetó Trunks francamente, sacando su espada.

Vegeta gruñó lleno de odio. —Nunca he perdido una pelea en mi vida fuera del ejército de Freezer y estoy muy seguro de que no empezaré hoy —dijo enterrando los pies en el césped mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

—Vamos a otra parte —dijo Trunks mirando alrededor del área urbana en la que estaban—. Pode-

Repentinamente, Vegeta apareció detrás de él. Trunks bloqueó una patada dirigida a su cuello y se dio la vuelta, intentando darle un codazo a su padre. El príncipe desapareció y reapareció encima de él, con ambas manos bramando de llamas de ki naranja. Entonces comenzó a arrojar una serie de ataques tipo misiles que estaban dirigidos a todas partes _excepto _a Trunks.

De repente el adolescente se halló intentando bloquear todos los ataques de Vegeta a la vez. El príncipe estaba apuntando despiadadamente a todo lo que podía ver: Al complejo CC, a los carros moviéndose a unas calles, a mujeres y niños a los que veía caminando. A lo que se moviera, Vegeta apuntaba para matar mientras Trunks corría para salvar a inocentes de ser asesinados, especialmente el complejo donde estaba su familia.

Trunks bloqueó el último ataque justo cuando Vegeta apareció detrás de él. El príncipe inmediatamente tomó ventaja de su distracción y lo golpeó en la nuca. El adolescente quedó brevemente fuera del juego, la cabeza le daba vueltas por el impacto. Aun no estaba recuperado del choque de la nave.

—¡Transfórmate en Super Saiyajin! —gritó Vegeta. Agarró a Trunks y se dio media vuelta, pero el adolescente gruñó y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago. Luego lo golpeó duro. El príncipe fue lanzado violentamente al suelo por el impacto, estrellándose con un árbol en el camino.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, agarrándose el costado mientras se ponía de pie. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Trunks quien aún estaba en el aire. El adolescente guardó su espada y sacudió la cabeza.

—No necesito transformarme para derrotarte. —Se burló.

Vegeta apretó los dientes, rodeándose con su aura azul mientras gruñía. Trunks sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero no le importó. Su padre estaba fuera de control y él estaba enojado ahora. Enojado por todo. No quería nada de esto y estaba enfermo y cansado de que eso pasara. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas crear un lazo con su padre, entenderlo, pero la paciencia estaba finalmente agotándosele.

Vegeta se elevó y Trunks interpuso sus brazos para bloquear un golpe que iba directo al pecho. El adolescente intentó desquitarse cuando el príncipe apareció detrás y le dio un rodillazo fuerte en las costillas que le sacó el aire brevemente. Fue solo entonces que Trunks cayó en cuenta de que su padre era considerablemente más rápido de lo que había sido. Estaba requiriendo de mucho más esfuerzo del que pensaba bloquear y esquivar los ataques creativos e implacables de su padre sin transformarse en super saiyajin.

Trunks maldijo mientras los dos intercambiaban rápidos relámpagos apenas fallidos, con Vegeta a la ofensiva. No podía seguir conteniéndose. Cuando éste reapareció frente a él, el adolescente bloqueó una patada, repelió un golpe, levantó la mano a menos de un metro del pecho de su padre y disparó una cruel descarga de ki.

Vegeta se estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo, una explosión de césped y tierra explotó con el impacto de su caída. Esta vez le costó levantarse. Se contuvo y trató de recuperar el aliento mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo

—Sólo ríndete. No puedes ganar, Padre.

El ojo de Vegeta tembló, una vena en su frente palpitó por la ira. Finalmente, soltó un grito que apenas sonó humano y con un flash de luz, se elevó hasta el cielo. Su aura estaba echando chispas con una mezcla de azul y púrpura mientras se ubicaba sobre Trunks.

—¡Vamos a ver si bloqueas _ESTO__! —_gritó desde arriba, abriendo las manos mientras la electricidad se disparaba a su alrededor. Trunks parpadeó sorprendido cuando sintió surgir el ki de su padre a niveles que nunca lo había sentido alcanzar.

El adolescente se puso derecho y soltó un aliento lento y tembloroso mientras observaba a su padre aumentar su poder. Tenía que ponerle fin a esto, y pronto.

Vegeta gruñó y una luz azul brillante destelló entre sus manos. Resplandeció y repentinamente se encendió como un bombillo. El príncipe meneó la cabeza, como si tratara de sacudirse algo. Trunks frunció un poco el entrecejo cuando sintió el ki de su padre comenzar a descender.

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza otra vez, parpadeando rápidamente mientras comenzaba a perder el poder sobre su Galick Ho. El frunce de Trunks se hizo más pronunciado cuando vio a su padre cerrar los ojos en signo de dolor, la luz azul brillante estaba desapareciendo. Finalmente, el aura que había rodeado al príncipe se desvaneció. Su ki bajó a nada y cayó del cielo.

Trunks atrapó a Vegeta y ambos cayeron al suelo. El adolescente inmediatamente salió de debajo de su padre, que rodó de lado. El príncipe se agarró el pecho y gritó de cara al césped en señal de agonía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Trunks entrando en pánico, su corazón se sobresaltó cuando vio a Vegeta agarrarse el pecho. Sin duda no se trataba del virus al corazón del que se infectó Gokú en su tiempo ¿O quizá sí?

—No… No puedo…—Vegeta intentó decir con voz entrecortada antes de cerrar los ojos y gritar nuevamente. Levantó una mano y agarró un puño de tierra y grama.

—Bien, está bien, solo respira. Vamos, te ayudaré. —Trunks intentó tranquilizarlo, con ojos llenos de preocupación. Tomó a su padre y lo ayudó a arrodillarse mientras éste se aferraba desesperadamente a su chaqueta—. Vamos —dijo parándose lentamente e intentando ayudar a su padre a hacerlo también.

Nunca vio venir el ataque de Vegeta.

Golpeó violentamente bajo la mandíbula a Trunks, poniéndole tanta fuerza como pudo. El adolescente recibió el golpe de lleno, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. En seguida cayó. Vegeta se limpió la sangre de la boca con la mano mientras se levantaba, súbitamente bien y sin mostrar signo alguno de dolor.

—Misericordioso, crédulo idiota —gruñó Vegeta en hastío con la mirada fría mientras levantaba una mano sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo. Su mano comenzó a brillar con un ki letal—. Eres patético e indigno de regir a mi lado. Di buenas noches, muchacho.

Cinco segundos después, no había disparado.

Diez segundos después, su mano estaba temblando, no había disparado.

Veinte segundos después, Vegeta se limpió el entrecejo con la otra mano, susurró algo sobre dejar de ser tan débil y se ordenó disparar.

El ki no salía de su mano.

El príncipe gruñó, su ki se hizo más brillante y mortal, todo su cuerpo tembló de tensión. Finalmente le llegó la verdad con toda su dolorosa claridad.

_No podía matarlo._

Vegeta siseó mientras su ki se extinguía. Se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de exasperación. Luego escupió en el suelo, puso las manos sobre sus caderas y suspiró, observando a Trunks por largo rato.

Por fin, exhaló profundamente por la nariz en signo de derrota. Levantó a Trunks y lo tiró sobre su hombro, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se maldecía en voz baja.

Más o menos un minuto después, tiró a Trunks abruptamente en el suelo de una de las habitaciones vacías de la Corporación Cápsula. Luego echó un vistazo rápido antes de fruncir y salir.

Bulma estaba trataba de reunir sus cosas desesperadamente mientras oía explosiones afuera. Las manos le temblaban mientras intentaba averiguar cuál cápsula contenía su hover jet. Afortunadamente, sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad, así que no había nadie más. Al borde de un colapso por haber presenciado la muerte insensible de su novio, la heredera apenas podía leer las cápsulas que recogía, maldiciendo mientras su visión se negaba a enfocarse y sus manos se negaban a tranquilizarse. Era, sin dudas, el peor momento para darse cuenta de que era terriblemente desorganizada.

Finalmente, sintió una extraña ola de esperanza cuando encontró la cápsula correcta. Salió corriendo por su vida del complejo antes de lanzar la cápsula. Explotó y se convirtió en su nave y se sentó en el puesto del piloto casi inhumanamente rápido.

Vegeta apareció en seguida frente al hover jet, con los ojos fijos en los de ella. Bulma gritó de terror e intentó arrancar la nave pero sus nervios estaban completamente deshechos.

Intentó escapar por el lado del copiloto pero Vegeta metió la mano y la agarró con rudeza por el pelo y ella comenzó a llorar otra vez.

—Vas a darme ese radar, _ahora_.

Bulma emitió un gemido y la realidad le llegó lentamente cuando el príncipe la sacó de la nave. Vegeta había derrotado y quizá matado a Trunks. Yamcha había dicho que ambos saiyajin eran más poderosos que Raditz. Gokú no había regresado aún.

Nadie podía parar a Vegeta ahora.

* * *

Actualizado el 01/05/2013


	16. Vinimos a Jugar

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Capítulo 16:** Vinimos a Jugar.

* * *

Vegeta estaba increíblemente furioso. Tenía el radar del Dragón en una mano y luchaba por contenerse de no romperlo en pedazos mientras veía a la mujer frente a él.

—¿_Qué _dijiste, mujer? —demandó furioso, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Tenía la otra mano alrededor de su cuello y había, literalmente, estado a segundos de rompérselo debido a que ya tenía lo que quería de ella.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, la perra peliazul le soltó un dato. Uno importante. Como si necesitara lidiar con más mierda…

—Ya oíste, hijo de puta sicópata —siseó Bulma, la ponzoña en su voz era tan inconfundible como el odio en sus ojos. Estaba más que aterrada del príncipe pero la aversión que había invocado ese hombre en ella por el asesinato de su novio la eclipsaba. O quizá era la sangre que aún se filtraba por su cabello y el dolor que se sumaba a eso que la hacía olvidar su temor. Sea lo que sea, en ese momento, todo lo que Bulma Briefs sabía era que estaba dispuesta a agotar toda su fortuna para ver a Vegeta morir de la manera más dolorosa posible.

—No me mientas —gruñó Vegeta en señal de advertencia, apretando el agarre en su cuello lo suficiente como para quedar claro. Bulma tenía ambas manos en su muñeca y se estremeció cuando él hizo más presión.

—Entonces mátame si no me crees —escupió, su voz se oía ronca por el agarre en su cuello. Aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero eran de rabia. Lo volvió a mirar para provocarlo mientras continuaba—, pero es verdad. El radar está sincronizado con mi voz. Conseguirá cada Esfera del Dragón, _una a la vez,_ por la activación de mi voz. Así que adelante. Mátame. Pero entonces nunca pondrás tus manos sobre ellas.

Era la honesta verdad. Comenzó a construir el nuevo radar tan pronto como Raditz llegó a la Tierra. Aun cuando quedó claro que el saiyajin no era una amenaza, su intranquilidad le ganó. Para prevenir que aconteciera una situación donde se viera forzada a entregar el radar a un alienígena que la agobiara con su poder, decidió diseñar el nuevo radar para que fuese activado por voz. La meta no era prevenir que las Esferas del Dragón fueran encontradas, era retardar el proceso y permitir que sus amigos tuviesen suficiente tiempo para pensar qué hacer. Era un plan que ahora estaba, literalmente, salvándole la vida.

Vegeta la miró con el rostro a centímetros del de ella. No podía creer que esa mujer terrícola tuviera la previsión y la pericia tecnológica para hacer lo que afirmaba. Frunció, estudiando sus ojos a fondo para buscar alguna señal de mentira. Finalmente, convencido de que de hecho le decía la verdad, su labio se curvó y liberó su cuello. Luego la tomó con rudeza por el pelo haciéndola gritar ligeramente de dolor.

—Está bien —siseó Vegeta, tenía que reunir rápidamente las Esferas del Dragón antes de que Trunks llegara. O antes de que la Tierra recibiera visitas desagradables en forma de los hombres de Freezer. Lo que se presentara primero. Por lo tanto, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con la mierda de esa mujer—. Te mantendré con vida hasta que el trabajo esté terminado entonces. Pero si intentas jugar conmigo, despedazaré tu hermoso cuerpecito ¿Entiendes?

—Si me hieres ¡No hablaré! —gritó Bulma.

Vegeta rió entre dientes mientras se daba la vuelta, arrastrándola brutalmente a pesar de su lucha valiente. —Oh, sí que hablarás. Eso te lo garantizo.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, le entregó el radar.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer y encuentra la primera Esfera del Dragón ¡AHORA! —gritó Vegeta en su rostro, manteniendo la otra mano aferrada a su cabello.

Bulma se estremeció un poco antes de tomarlo lentamente de su mano enguantada, la cual aún tenía manchas de la sangre de Yamcha. Sus manos se pusieron temblorosas mientras lo encendía. Una cruz amarilla en el centro de la pantalla verde apareció.

—Encuentra la Esfera del Dragón más cercana —ordenó con voz ronca por el agarre de Vegeta en su cuello. Ambos observaron que una línea la recorría en círculo como la manecilla de un reloj, antes de que emitiera una señal y una luz exhibiera la ubicación de la esfera más cercana.

—Está a 50 kilómetros en esa direc…

Fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de decir antes de que Vegeta le arrebatara el radar, la arrojara sobre su hombro y después alzara vuelo hacia la dirección que ella le había señalado. Bulma gritó del susto intentando aferrarse desesperadamente a su armadura mientras volaba a una velocidad demente. El agarre alrededor de su cintura era de hierro y se apretó cuando ella comenzó a gritar.

—¡Te sugiero que no pierdas la voz, mujer, porque eso es lo único que te mantiene con vida! —gritó. Bulma paró inmediatamente y entonces procedió a ignorarla mientras continuaba con su labor.

Vegeta miró momentáneamente el radar en su mano y gruñó cuando vio que la luz apenas se había movido. Comenzó a acelerar, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Con esa mujer y su radar sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo y entonces sería inmortal. O quizá podría desear convertirse en el ser más poderoso del universo. Prácticamente se babeó ante la idea pero primero lo primero. Tenía que reunir todas las Esferas del Dragón.

Solo esperaba tener suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.

* * *

Raditz echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con fuerza mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Quieres pelear contra _mí_? —rió entre dientes en escepticismo, sonriéndole a Piccoro— Hombre verde, podría aplastarte con el tacón de mi bota.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema, Saiyajin? —gruñó Piccoro, tirando a un lado su capa blanca, donde cayó con un ruido pesado.

—Aun cuando de alguna manera lograras derrotarme, namek, te garantizo que no eres rival para Vegeta. Él es uno de los guerreros más poderosos del universo. Te recomiendo enérgicamente que desistas. Haré lo posible para convencerlo de que te perdone la vida cuando todo haya acabado —dijo Raditz, ampliando la sonrisa.

A Gohan se le crispó un poco la cola cuando observó ansiosamente la escena revelada frente a él. No había estado tan asustado de su tío desde que llegó a la Tierra hace un año. El niño intentaba tanto como podía no acurrucarse detrás de Piccoro, pero era difícil. Estaba completamente aterrado de él. Era totalmente diferente. No era quien le había enseñado a controlar la transformación Oozaru lo mejor posible o como proteger su cola en combate. Este no era el hombre que le había enseñado las diferentes maneras de pelear de Piccoro o su padre. No tenía idea de quién era.

—Tío Raditz —dijo Gohan dócilmente. El saiyajin alto le echó un vistazo—, Yamcha…él…

—Está muerto, niño —informó Raditz bruscamente a su sobrino. —Su ki se desvaneció. Si hacen el intento de meterse en el camino de Vegeta, serán los siguientes. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes así que no se involucren. No es necesario que más mue…

—¿Esperas que nos quedemos aquí y lo dejemos reunir las Esferas del Dragón? —ladró Piccoro incrédulo— ¡No hay predicción de lo que deseará! ¡Puede que quiera convertir en polvo este planeta cuando haya terminado!

Raditz sacudió la cabeza. —No. Vegeta sólo quiere derrotar a Freezer, y yo también. Mientras ese tirano viva, ninguno de nosotros estará a salvo. Ni Vegeta, ni yo, ni nadie aquí en el planeta Tierra. Pudimos haber hecho esto _sin _Vegeta, si me hubieran hablado de las Esferas del Dragón —dijo el Saiyajin odiosamente, apretando su cola con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura.

—No era necesario hablarte de ellas…

—¡IDIOTA! ¡No entienden cuan poderoso es Freezer! —gritó Raditz bajando las manos a los lados y apretando los puños— ¡NINGUNO de nosotros tiene oportunidad contra él y viene para la Tierra! Que Vegeta alcance su verdadero potencial con las Esferas del Dragón es nuestra única oportuni…

—Raditz —interrumpió Piccoro, una de sus antenas verdes se movía— ¿Puedes decirnos con honestidad que Vegeta no va a intentar purgar este planeta como una vez nos contaste que ustedes los Saiyajin acostumbraban?

Raditz dudó en responder mientras fruncía. Quería decir sí, pero si Vegeta quería purgar la Tierra, podía hacerlo sin ayuda en menos de un día. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Demonios, si lo intentaba, Vegeta indudablemente lo mataría. Todo empeoraría si el poder de Vegeta se disparaba con las Esferas del Dragón. No dudaba que sería perdonado por ser un saiyajin y quizá también su hermano y sobrino por la misma razón. Todos los demás estaban literalmente a la misericordia del cruel Príncipe Saiyajin.

Y desafortunadamente, Vegeta no era conocido exactamente por ser misericordioso.

—Vegeta no es una amenaza para ti en este momento —dijo Raditz finalmente.

—Todo lo que sabemos, es que nos estás diciendo todo esto sobre ese personaje llamado Freezer, con el único objetivo de que te entreguemos las Esferas del Dragón —gruñó Piccoro, acuclillándose un poco mientras se preparaba para pelear—. A mí me parece que las únicas amenazas en este planeta son tú y tu _amigo_.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo Raditz finalmente adoptando su particular posición de pelea—. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Gohan miró entre Raditz y Piccoro con aprehensión. Había crecido apegado a ambos y lo último que quería ver era a alguno de los dos seriamente herido. El pequeño enrolló su cola alrededor de la cintura e iba a abrir la boca para intentar hacer las paces entre ellos cuando desaparecieron de su vista. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que una onda de presión de un fuerte impacto invisible lo tiró al suelo.

Gohan intentó seguir el combate pero era demasiado rápido para él. Podía oír los golpes siendo intercambiados y de vez en cuando lograba capturar un destello de uno de ellos. Tragó saliva antes de decidir escaparse, Quizá su papá ya había regresado a la casa. Él sabría qué hacer. Asintiendo, se elevó en el aire alejándose de la pelea.

El joven híbrido de Saiyajin se alejó unos diez metros antes de ser golpeado violentamente. Se estrelló duro en el suelo y tembló un poco. Hizo una mueca de dolor y vio hacia arriba para ver a Raditz sobrevolando.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, niño? —gruñó Raditz— ¡Si retas a Vegeta morirás!

—Yo…no iba a… —dijo Gohan nervioso pero las palabras se fueron apagando cuando su tío se dio la vuelta. Piccoro apareció de la nada y le dio una patada poderosa en la barbilla, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa antes de desaparecer otra vez de su vista. Su batalla continuó en un vertiginoso ritmo que él no pudo seguir.

Sin saber qué hacer. El pequeño solo podía rezar para que terminara pronto.

* * *

—Lo sabía —murmuró Krillin—, _sabía_ que esos tíos andaban en algo turbio.

Tenía el rostro rojo de rabia y dolor mientras estaba de pie frente a Trunks. Solo unos pocos minutos habían pasado desde que él, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz llegaron a la Corporación después de oír y sentir masivos picos de ki de la batalla sostenida entre Trunks y Vegeta. Habían llegado para encontrarse con el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de su amigo, un complejo que había recibido su parte correspondiente de daño y un saiyajin inconsciente. Las manos de Krillin estaban temblando mientras sostenía uno de los rifles que Bulma había diseñado.

—Sí —asintió Ten Shin Han discretamente—, debimos haberlos liquidado cuando se estrellaron, mientras estaban heridos.

—Aún podríamos —dijo Krillin, mirando al adolescente en el suelo. Con el pie, tocó su brazo pero éste seguía inconsciente.

—Si él es una amenaza, entonces ¿Por qué está aquí e inconsciente? —habló Chaoz detrás de Ten Shin Han, sosteniendo un rifle mientras miraba a Trunks con curiosidad.

—No lo sé pero Bulma no está aquí y Yamcha… —Ten Shin Han calló antes de poner mala cara en señal de consideración— Por el desastre en la oficina de Bulma, parece que el otro tío se la llevó.

—Si es así, entonces él está tras las Esferas del Dragón —dijo Krillin quitándose con nerviosismo el sudor de la frente.

—¿Dónde diablos está Raditz? —gruñó Ten Shin Han.

—¿Dónde diablos está _Gokú_? —replicó Krillin— ¡Ya debería haber regresado! No sé qué le está tomando tanto tiem…

Repentinamente, los tres voltearon a ver hacia el este mientras se percataban del ascenso de ki. Una batalla feroz se estaba desarrollando y solo tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de quienes eran.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos dónde está Raditz —refunfuñó Krillin. Miró de nuevo a sus amigos—, ¿Qué cuernos deberíamos hacer? ¿Esperar a Gokú? ¿Y qué hacemos con este muchacho?

—Piccoro se ha vuelto más poderoso —Ten Shin Han racionalizó—. Ahora podría ser capaz de hacer sudar tinta a Raditz. Yo digo que vayamos tras el otro saiyajin con Bulma. Si ya se hizo de las esferas, entonces todos estamos muertos.

Krillin se negó visiblemente, retrocediendo un poco mientras sacudía la cabeza nervioso. —¿Quieres que hagamos qué? ¿No recuerdas lo que el tío me hizo? Él… es demasiado poderoso…

—Sí, pero imagínate lo peor que será si pone sus manos sobre las Esferas del Dragón. ¡No tendremos posibilidad alguna! —discutió Ten Shin Han inflexiblemente— Mira, Chaoz y yo lo distraeremos y tú le dispararás con DAD-N. Después resolveremos qué hacer con todo esto.

—Pero…

—Krillin, tenemos que hacer algo. —Chaoz intentó convencerlo.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Krillin tragando un poco ante la perspectiva de estar otra vez frente a frente con el cruel Príncipe Saiyajin. Volvió a ver a Trunks. —¿Qué hacemos con este muchacho?

—Dispárale con el DAD-N. Esa cosa no abandonará su sistema por algún tiempo o hasta que Bulma le dé el antídoto.

Krillin asintió antes de bajar el rifle justo al lado del cuello de Trunks. Apretó el gatillo y cuando lo retiró había una aguja apenas sobresaliendo de la piel del adolescente. El adolescente ni siquiera se estremeció.

—Está bien —dijo Ten Shin Han, asintiendo en aprobación—. Ahora vamos tras el otro saiyajin, el que se llevó a Bulma.

—Vegeta —dijo Krillin en voz baja.

—Sí, como sea que se llame. Se está moviendo muy rápido pero no está ocultando su poder. Vamos, mantengan el suyo oculto.

Krillin y Chaoz asintieron antes de seguir a Ten Shin Han. Krillin apretó los dientes, todo el tiempo urgiéndole en silencio que Gokú se apresurara.

Mientras tanto, sólo esperaba que el plan de Ten funcionara. Si podían agarrar a Vegeta por sorpresa y dispararle con el paralizador que Bulma diseñó, podían tener una oportunidad…

En el intervalo, Bulma fue abruptamente tirada al suelo. Dio un pequeño aullido antes de asesinar con la mirada al príncipe, pero Vegeta estaba observando el radar en sus manos. Ya habían recuperado una de las Esferas del Dragón y ahora estaban en la ubicación de la segunda. Él levantó la vista a los alrededores. Estaban en un terreno estéril y montañoso. El sol se estaba poniendo y una ráfaga de viento se alzó a su alrededor mientras su entorno era cubierto por un brillo débil de luz.

—Debe estar por algún lugar —murmuró Vegeta mirando otra vez el radar con un frunce.

—Sólo sigue la maldita luz, idiota —siseó Bulma por lo bajo. Vegeta de inmediato volteó a verla y gruñó peligrosamente. Habría roto algunos de sus huesos por la insolencia pero en vez, volvió a ver el radar.

—Mujer, Tengo prisa y no tengo tiempo para lidiar con tu irrespeto. No me obligues a cambiar de parecer porque no te gustarán las consecuencias. Sólo te haré una advertencia —le informó en voz fría, su mirada oscura y vacía le dio escalofríos.

Bulma resopló y cruzó los brazos, pero mantuvo sabiamente la boca cerrada mientras se tragaba el orgullo en favor de su auto-preservación. El hombre ante ella era un asesino volátil e insensible que no dudaría en herirla. Lo último que quería era poner su paciencia a prueba.

Vegeta la dejó atrás mientras levitaba hacia arriba a un costado de la montaña. A medio camino, vio por fin un rastro dorado. Rápidamente limpió la tierra y en efecto, había otra esfera mágica incrustada a un costado del despeñadero. El príncipe la arrancó con facilidad con una mano y la sintió un poco en su mano. luego descendió.

Bulma estaba aún sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos. Todavía se sentía tonta y mareada de cuando había sido pegada contra la pared. Estaba herida, sin mencionar que exhausta. El príncipe frunció el ceño y le echó un vistazo mientras se paraba a su lado. Chasqueó en señal de hastío, pensando en lo frágil y débil que era. Ni siquiera había intentado lastimarla y ya lo estaba.

Se inclinó y la tomó por el pelo y la levantó para que pudiera activar por voz otra vez el radar del Dragón, cuando repentinamente desvió la mirada a un lado. El príncipe miró fijamente en concentración, sus ojos exploraron el área pero registraron solo terreno desierto. Podía haber jurado que sintió el poder de alguien…

—Mierda. —Maldijo por lo bajo, dándose cuenta ahora de que había dejado de suprimir su poder después de su pelea con Trunks. Se puso de cuclillas y dejó la pequeña esfera al lado de Bulma junto con el radar, haciendo que la heredera lo mirara confundida—. Guarda la esfera del dragón con la otra y no te atrevas a hacer nada inteligente —gruñó en advertencia.

Se fue antes de que ella siquiera pudiera responder. El príncipe se apoyó a un costado de la gran meseta, casi a treinta metros de ella unos segundos después. Se agachó un poco, apretando fuertemente su puño derecho.

—Quien sea que esté ahí. Recomiendo que no me haga ir a encontrarle. —Se mofó, su mano ya estaba comenzando a brillar con un ki mortífero.

—¡Estoy aquí arriba! —finalmente se oyó una voz.

Vegeta miró hacia arriba y mostró los dientes al ver a Chaoz flotando sobre él. El pequeño fenómeno; ¿Cómo se atrevía a retar al Príncipe de los Saiyajin? Gruñó y repentinamente, su aura azul explotó alrededor mientras despegaba. Iba a matar a ese enano rápido y después volver a buscar las Esferas del Dragón.

Estaba a punto de disparar una descarga mortal a Chaoz; sin embargo, alguien apareció justo frente a él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver que era el hombre de tres ojos que había visto antes, cuando él y Trunks se estrellaron, cuando éste puso sus manos frente a su rostro y gritó: —¡Taiôken!

El príncipe fue cegado por un horrendo resplandor de luz, se llevó las manos al rostro. Gritó improperios alienígenas en medio de su conmoción e ira mientras Ten Shin Han gritaba: —¡Ahora, Krillin!

Los sentidos de Vegeta percibieron de inmediato que algo se acerca a él. Ciego y todo, el saiyajin hizo un movimiento acrobático en el aire para esquivar el disparo paralizante del DAD-N, antes de desaparecer por completo.

—¡Mierda! ¡A dónde fue! —Ten Shin Han gritó mientras él y Chaoz veían alrededor desesperadamente intentando avistar a Vegeta. Abajo, Krillin maldijo mientras bajaba el rifle. El disparo había sido directo, pero una vez más, la velocidad del Saiyajin lo dejó impresionado y turbado— ¿Lo ves por allá? —preguntó Ten Shin Han.

Krillin miró alrededor pero sacudió la cabeza. _Mierda, _pensó amargamente, comenzando a sudar. _Todo lo que teníamos era el elemento sorpresa… pero ahora sin eso…_

Finalmente, Krillin avistó cabello azul. Corrió hacia Bulma, quien se escondía tras una gran roca. La heredera chilló cuando él tocó su hombro pero al ver que sólo era su amigo y no el Príncipe Saiyajin, casi rompe en llanto de alivio mientras se aferraba a su amigo con fuerza.

—¡Oh, Sabía que vendrían! —gritó mientras acariciaba su espalda— Él…mató a Yamcha!

—Sí. —Krillin suspiró con pesar—. Pero tienes que salir de aquí, Bulma. Esto podría ponerse feo….

—Oh Calvo, no tienes ni _puta idea _—gruñó una voz furiosa tras él.

Krillin se dio la vuelta, sólo para que Vegeta lo golpeara con fuerza con el revés del puño. El impacto mandó al pequeño hombre a estrellarse y romper la roca donde antes Bulma había estado escondiéndose. Ignorando completamente a la mujer asustada frente a él mientras ésta se precipitaba a ayudar a Krillin, el Saiyajin miró hacia arriba y su visión se enfocó en Ten Shin Han y Chaoz que estaban en el aire.

—Así que ustedes tres vinieron a jugar —reflexionó en voz alta, con una sonrisa fría en el rostro—. Bueno, vamos a jugar.

Con eso, se elevó hacia el cielo. El aura azul de Vegeta era poderoso cuando le propino un golpe fuerte al pecho de Ten Shin Han un segundo después. El guerrero tríclope apenas logró poner sus brazos y cruzarlos sobre el pecho para defenderse, pero su antebrazo casi se rompió al impacto, liberó un grito de dolor mientras el príncipe reía divertido y desaparecía. Reapareció detrás un momento después, le dio un manotazo sin esfuerzo a Chaoz para alejarlo y le asestó una patada cruel en el cuello. La fuerza violenta mató al hombre instantáneamente.

No había terminado de caer al suelo cuando Vegeta desapareció y apareció detrás de Chaoz. El pequeño guerrero ni siquiera tuvo suficiente tiempo para darse la vuelta cuando el príncipe alzó la mano y liberó una poderosa descarga de ki, decapitándolo en el sitio.

Bulma estaba ayudando a Krillin a ponerse de pie cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Ten cayó justo frente a ellos. Apenas habían registrado lo que vieron cuando el cuerpo decapitado de Chaoz le siguió.

—Oh, Kami —susurró Bulma, su voz se rompió cuando Vegeta descendió frente a ellos con toda tranquilidad, como si nada hubiese pasado. El príncipe fijó su mirada en el guerrero al lado de ella.

—No tengo tiempo para esta mierda, calvo —siseó—. Sal de mi maldito camino y puede que sobrevivas a esto.

Krillin; sin embargo, no estaba registrando sus palabras. Estaba mirando los cadáveres de sus amigos. Primero Yamcha, después Ten Shin Han y ahora Chaoz. Todos eliminados como si fueran basura. Miró hacia arriba y en ese momento, olvidó completamente cuan superado era por el príncipe. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras Bulma intentaba halarlo por el brazo.

—Krillin, no pelees con él….

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que éste se la sacudiera y volara directo hacia el Saiyajin. Vegeta sonrió en valoración mientras retrocedía en el aire, forzándolo a volar hacia él también. Los Terrícolas eran débiles, pero tenían espíritu. Se preparó para esquivar el próximo ataque y hacer un trabajo rápido con este nuevo retador, cuando Krillin paró y disparó un Kienzan directo hacia él.

Sin embargo, Vegeta fue demasiado rápido. Dio un giro hacia atrás en medio del aire, esquivando el ataque mortal por meros centímetros. Krillin intentó sorprenderlo con un rodillazo en la espalda pero el príncipe lo bloqueó, de espaldas y todo. Inmediatamente se volteó y enfrentó al hombre pequeño, bloqueando casi sin esfuerzo la combinación de golpes implacables y rápidos que le lanzaban. Después de unos segundos, Vegeta arrojó en puño contra su estómago.

El pequeño guerrero dio un grito sofocado y se dobló, sintiendo como si hubiera sido atropellado por un camión mientras tosía sangre. Escuchó una risa siniestra.

—Debiste morir cuando nos estrellamos. No te preocupes. Esta vez me aseguraré de terminar el trabajo.

En un movimiento suave, Vegeta alzó ambas manos juntas y luego bajó violentamente los puños sobre la cabeza de Krillin, obligándolo a estrellarse en el suelo. Sin perder tiempo, su aura azul estalló alrededor mientras descendía en dirección al pequeño guerrero, planeando meter una rodilla en su cuello para matarlo de una vez por todas.

No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de acabar con él, un golpe extenuante que nunca vio venir lo golpeó a un lado de la cabeza. El saiyajin abandonó completamente su trayectoria, los ojos se le voltearon con una miríada de colores mientras se estrellaba contra una pared de rocas a casi diez metros.

El príncipe parpadeó un par veces, completamente aturdido mientras se ponía de pie. Sacudió la cabeza un poco intentando quitárselo. Finalmente, miró hacia donde el calvo había caído. Acuclillado al lado de Krillin y de espaldas a él estaba otro hombre, uno que el príncipe nunca antes había visto. Vestía un gi naranja de artes marciales con botas azules y tenía cabello negro y salvaje. Bulma estaba a su lado, aferrada a él con todas sus fuerzas.

El Príncipe Saiyajin terminó de ponerse de pie y gruñó: —¡No sé quién eres, pero me las vas a pagar!

El recién llegado ladeó la cabeza antes de susurrarle algo a la heredera peliazul que Vegeta no pudo oír. Bulma asintió e inmediatamente corrió para conseguir un lugar donde esconderse y el príncipe soltó un gruñido profundo. Al instante comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella para demandar saber a dónde demonios pensaba que iba, cuando el recién llegado se paró directamente entre ellos.

El príncipe lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido mientras se detenía. Sólo había visto a Bardock algunas pocas veces cuando era un niño, pero el guerrero le había creado una fuerte impresión. El hombre parado frente a él era prácticamente su reflejo. No había duda.

—¿Kakarotto?

—Por aquí me conocen como Gokú —dijo calmadamente el Saiyajin más joven. Sus ojos estaban duros y listos para la batalla mientras añadía—, Y ya has hecho más que suficiente. No vas a lastimar a nadie más el día de hoy.

La sorpresa de Vegeta se tornó a ira. Ese hombre frente a él tenía sangre Saiyajin, lo cual lo hacía uno de sus súbditos por defecto. Y él no iba a permitir que un soldado de tercera clase le hablara de esa manera.

—Idiota ¿No sabes quién soy? Soy Vegeta, Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin.

—No me importa quién seas ¡_Dije_ que no vas a lastimar a nadie más! —gritó Gokú airadamente.

—Ahora escúchame tú a mí, payaso de clase baja —siseó Vegeta con malevolencia—, no tengo tiempo para pelear con ninguno de ustedes. Retírate y _puede que_ te perdone la vida una vez que destruya a Freezer. Si te atraviesas en mi camino, te meteré bajo tierra….

—Está bien. Me retiraré, pero Bulma viene conmigo.

—¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió en una negociación? —gritó Vegeta.

—Bueno, si no te gusta, siempre puedes hacer algo al respecto.

El reto en la voz de Gokú era inequívoco y eso hizo que los vellos de la nuca de Vegeta se erizaran por la ira. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo; primero la mujer lo estaba retrasando, luego los patéticos guerreros Terrícolas y ahora ese Saiyajin. Su ojo se contrajo, antes de desaparecer de vista y aparecer en la cima de un risco para así poder ver al guerrero más joven. Estaba forzando sus sentidos, intentó obtener un indicio de cuan poderoso era en realidad, pero estaba percibiendo un poder equivalente al del pequeño guerrero calvo.

No obstante, la fuerza del golpe que recibió le dijo que eso no era correcto; Gokú se estaba conteniendo. Pero cuánto era la pregunta.

Vegeta apuntó hacia Gokú con una sonrisa amenazante mientras comentaba fríamente. —Has pedido tu deseo de muerte, Kakarotto y yo te lo concederé. Es una pena que otro con sangre Saiyajin deba morir pero nadie va a detenerme. Menos un débil de tercera clase como tú.

Gokú normalmente habría estado emocionado por el reto de enfrentar a ese príncipe extraterrestre, pero estaba tan exasperado por los muertos a su alrededor. Quizá parte de su molestia era directamente con él por no haber regresado más rápido de su entrenamiento élite. Apretó los dientes con fuerza viendo a Vegeta, quien lucía engañosamente calmado.

—Cuando estés listo, _príncipe —_dijo finalmente, con una ligera insinuación de burla en la última palabra.

Una fracción de segundo después los dos Saiyajin se encontraron en el aire en un choque que estaba destinado. Vegeta intentó golpear a Gokú en el pecho con el antebrazo, pero Gokú puso el suyo para bloquearlo. Ambos apretaron los dientes, cada uno intentó subyugar al otro con fuerza pura mientras sus brazos chocaban.

Finalmente, Gokú desapareció y apareció detrás de Vegeta, apenas capaz de evitar el codazo que iba directo a su rostro. Rápidamente, el príncipe se dio la vuelta y le asestó un par de golpes rápidos y fuertes justo en el estómago, hasta que el Saiyajin más joven se recuperó y tomó sus puños. Gokú haló a Vegeta y lo golpeó directo en la quijada con un fuerte rodillazo.

Se irguió rápidamente y lanzó otro golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero no encontró nada más que aire cuando el príncipe desapareció. El Saiyajin más joven apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta y ver la descarga de ki que lo golpeó y lanzó violentamente contra el suelo.

—Hn. Eres más rápido de lo que pensé —dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de aprobación mientras flotaba en el aire. Pasó el reverso de una mano por su boca mientras veía al guerrero más joven quien estaba intentando recuperarse tras recibir la cruel descarga de ki a tan corto alcance. La sonrisa del príncipe se amplió—. Excelente forma y técnica, Kakarotto. ¡Estoy impresionado!

Gokú escupió un buche de sangre mientras se ponía de pie. Observó a Vegeta y entrecerró los ojos. _Diablos. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que originalmente pensaba. Tendré que usar la técnica del __Kaio-ken más rápido de lo que quería…_

—Sí —dijo finalmente, dando un gesto de respeto con la cabeza mientras se quitaba su gi naranja ahora quemado y hecho jirones, lo tiró a un lado y se tronó el cuello—, tú no eres tan malo.

Vegeta extendió una mano hacia el Saiyajin más joven. —Únete a nosotros, Kakarotto. Eres un saiyajin de verdad. Ayúdanos a destruir a Freezer y apoya a tu príncipe.

Gokú sacudió la cabeza. —Gracias por la oferta pero nunca apoyaría a alguien como tú. No después de lo que has hecho… y tú _no _eres mi príncipe. No te he jurado lealtad y nunca lo haré.

—¡Tu lealtad me fue jurada el segundo en que NACISTE! —gritó Vegeta desde arriba, irritado por cuan desvinculado a su herencia estaba el saiyajin más joven, su labio superior se curvó en señal de rabia maliciosa— Pero si quieres renunciar a tu sangre saiyajin y vivir como un terrícola, entonces morirás como uno…

* * *

Raditz cayó de manos y rodillas y dio un alarido de dolor. El cuerpo le temblaba mientras miraba sobre su hombro y gruñía. —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

—No lo creo —dijo Piccoro con voz áspera. Estaba magullado y amoratado, pero aun de pie mientras apretaba dolorosamente su agarre en la cola del Saiyajin.

Los dedos del Raditz se clavaron en la tierra mientras su rostro se enrojecía de agonía. Piccoro volteó a ver a Gohan, quien se veía sumamente incómodo viendo a su tío tan adolorido. El niño había intentado interferir en la pelea en un esfuerzo de detenerlos, pero solo había tenido éxito distrayendo a Raditz lo suficiente para que el namek capitalizara tomándolo por su único punto débil.

—Lárgate, niño. Tu papá está aquí. Ve a buscarlo —ordenó Piccoro.

—¡NO! —gritó Raditz tan alto que ambos, Piccoro y Gohan, se estremecieron— ¿Es que no lo entienden? ¡Vegeta lo matará si intenta interferir!

—Tu amigo no va a matar a nadie —gruñó Piccoro—, Gokú ya regresó y….

—¡Kakarotto no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Vegeta, idiota! — gritó Raditz furioso.

Su cola se retorció dolorosamente por el agarre de Piccoro mientras pegaba su frente al suelo. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era mantenerse alejados de Vegeta ¿Era tan difícil de hacer? Había asumido que el namek sería el único que se atrevería a retar al príncipe, así que había intentado mantenerlo a raya. No porque le importara si vivía o moría, sino porque tenían poco tiempo. De cierto modo, era como si los Terrícolas fueran las tropas de Raditz. Vegeta, por lo tanto, esperaba que _él_ los mantuviera controlados.

Pero todo se había salido de control. No tenía idea de que los otros guerreros terrícolas serían tan valientes (o tontos) para hacerle frente a Vegeta. Ahora dos de ellos estaban muertos y sabía que su hermano pelearía por eso, sin importar las desigualdades.

Incluso sabía que su hermano no tenía oportunidad. No había manera de que Gokú pudiera haber obtenido tanta fuerza y poder en tan corto periodo de tiempo como para hacerle frente al Príncipe Saiyajin. Era imposible.

Y por más que intentara decirse que no le importaba si mataban a su hermano, no podía evitar sentirse iracundo ante el pensamiento.

Mientras Raditz peleaba silenciosamente consigo mismo, Gohan no sentía ese conflicto. El pequeño miraba a la distancia, donde podía sentir el distintivo ki de su padre estallar junto al de Vegeta.

—Necesita nuestra ayuda —dijo Gohan finalmente, mirando nuevamente a Piccoro y Raditz con ojos suplicantes— ¡Si ayudamos a mi papá, entonces podríamos ganar! Podríamos derrotar a Vege….

Raditz gruñó en hastío por la ingenua perspectiva de su sobrino. —¡No, NO PODEMOS! ¡Sólo dejen que Vegeta obtenga las puñeteras Esferas del Dragón! ¡Entonces podrá pedir su deseo y después derrotar a Freezer!

—Pero… —escupió Gohan desvalidamente, desenroscando su cola de la cintura y moviéndose en creciente ansiedad—, pero, tío Raditz, mi papá….

—Kakarotto es un adulto y sabe en lo que se metió —espetó Raditz amargamente. –Si muere, entonces que así sea. Es honorable para un saiyajin de clase baja morir en las manos de su príncipe….

—¡No permitiré que mi padre muera! —gritó Gohan. Le podía importar menos Freezer en ese momento, o el orgullo y honor de una raza que nunca había conocido. Todo lo que sabía era que según Raditz, su padre era superado y eso significaba que su muerte era inevitable. El pequeño se dio la vuelta y despegó sin decir otra palabra, justo mientras Piccoro y Raditz simultáneamente le gritaban.

—¡No Gohan!

Piccoro apretó los dientes cuando vio al niño volar hacia donde se encontraban Gokú y Vegeta.

Piccoro quería ir tras él y detenerlo; había desarrollado un tipo de afecto por el niño en el último año. Pero aún estaba sosteniendo la cola de Raditz. El Namek gruñó bajo y miró al Saiyajin.

—¿Bueno? ¿Qué estás esperando? —gruñó Raditz odiosamente. —¡Suéltame y ve a por él!

—¿De qué lado estás, Saiyajin? —chasqueó Piccoro.

—¡Estoy del lado de los que no quiere que el niño muera!

Las antenas de Piccoro se movieron y después de unos segundos, finalmente soltó la cola de Raditz. El Saiyajin se dio la vuelta y tomó su cola para calmar el ardor que subía y bajaba por su columna vertebral mientras el namek volaba tras Gohan.

Raditz se sentó lentamente, limpiándose la sangre del rostro. Piccoro le había dado todo lo que tenía, y hasta más. Arrugó el entrecejo y vio hacia donde podía sentir a los otros saiyajin puros entablados en la batalla. Vio hacia esa dirección por un rato prolongado, antes de finalmente ponerse de pie.

Y salió volando tras Piccoro y Gohan.

* * *

Vegeta quizás había subestimado al Saiyajin más joven a primera instancia, pero ya no más – Algo que Gokú iba a descubrir a la mala.

Gokú se estrelló duro contra una roca, derribando una meseta completa con una explosión de rocas y polvo. Tras él, Vegeta estaba en el aire y no estaba planeando darle una oportunidad de recuperarse. El príncipe estaba sudando y sin aliento extendiendo los brazos a los lados cuando el ki a su alrededor avivó y la energía se disparó.

Tan pronto como Vegeta tuvo un vistazo de ese pelo negro y rebelde, volteó, puso sus manos hacia adelante juntas y las echó hacia atrás.

—¡Cuidado, Kakarotto! —gritó, justo mientras disparaba una poderosa descarga.

Gokú se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para poner las manos arriba. La energía le pegó y el suelo comenzó a temblar junto con sus brazos mientras luchaba con controlar la energía del ataque de Vegeta. Intentó con valentía controlarla pero era demasiado poderosa y ésta finalmente explotó a su alrededor. El aire se precipitó con polvo y humo, haciendo a Vegeta levantar sus manos para protegerse los ojos.

El príncipe sonrió mientras lentamente regresaba al suelo. Escudriñó el área mientras el polvo comenzaba a aclararse, pero no pudo ni ver ni sentir ninguna señal de su oponente, levantó la mano para limpiarse la nariz ensangrentada, apenas capaz de creer que le haya tomado tanta energía derrotar finalmente a un Saiyajin de tercera clase.

Sin embargo, había resultado victorioso y ahora era hora de regresar a sus asuntos. Se dio la vuelta y miró alrededor, buscando a Bulma para poder continuar recuperando las Esferas del Dragón.

—¡MUJER! —rugió con ojos salvajes mientras escaneaba desde lo alto el terreno, levitó para tener una mejor vista— ¡Sal de una vez!

—Mierda —maldijo Bulma en voz baja. Mientras el príncipe había estado completamente distraído en su batalla, ella había tratado de ayudar a Krillin en un intento de escapar. El pequeño guerrero aún seguía viendo estrellas por el ataque de Vegeta y estaba pesadamente apoyado en ella. Le susurró, su voz se oía casi como un chillido— ¿Derrotó a Gokú?

—Eso creo. No puedo sentirlo. —Krillin respiró con dificultad, agarrándose el estómago con un mano. Ambos estaban dentro de una pequeña cueva en la base de una de las mesetas, fuera de la vista de Vegeta.

—¡SI NO SALES TE SACARÉ A GOLPES! —gritó Vegeta desde arriba.

—No lo hará, no te preocupes. —Bulma le susurró a Krillin sacudiendo la cabeza—, me necesita vi….

Sus palabras murieron cundo el suelo se sacudió con una violenta explosión como resultado de una descarga de ki mientras una montaña entera se derrumbaba.

—¿Decías? —Krillin saltó, con un ojo cerrado mientras echaba un vistazo afuera. Estaba oscureciendo ahora, algo que sólo ayudaba a Vegeta.

—¡Bueno, no es mi culpa que el imbécil sea un completo lunático! —siseó Bulma en exasperación, justo cuando fueron sacudidos por otra explosión. Ésta estuvo peligrosamente cerca.

—Bulma, mira, si te lleva tendrá que cargarte —dijo Krillin mirando a su amiga. Hizo un ademán hacia el rifle que había intentado usar con Vegeta—. Saca una de esas jeringas. Luego, si vuelve a tomarte puedes….

—¿Luego ella puede qué, inocularme la jeringa y paralizarme? —gruñó Vegeta, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran de la conmoción mientras veían al hombre que bloqueaba su única salida. El príncipe estaba sucio y ligeramente ensangrentado por la pelea con Gokú, pero si estaba adolorido, no lo demostraba. Ladeó la cabeza y los vio con ojos fríos—. Tengo curiosidad, ¿Esa técnica es un método universal de defensa femenina?

Krillin inmediatamente dio un paso para posicionarse entre Bulma y Vegeta, aunque tragó hondo cuando los ojos del príncipe se enfocaron en los suyos. El Saiyajin rió entre dientes.

—Bueno. Has sobrevivido a dos encuentros conmigo, pero sabes lo que se dice —dijo levantando una mano hacia Krillin—, a la tercera va la….

Gokú apareció de la nada repentinamente, pateando duro en el cuello a Vegeta. El príncipe literalmente salió de la vista de Krillin y Bulma, antes de que Gokú volara tras él, rodeado de llamas rojas.

Vegeta se recuperó en el aire y su ki lo rodeó mientras desaparecía de vista para evitar una cruel descarga de energía que Gokú le lanzó directamente. El príncipe reapareció detrás y le dio un rodillazo justo en la columna haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Seguidamente, tomó un puño de su pelo, haciendo que se doblara hacia atrás antes de golpearlo brutalmente en la garganta, forzándolo a caer al suelo.

Vegeta estaba hirviendo de rabia mientras veía al Saiyajin caído que estaba tosiendo ásperamente en el suelo. Sin embargo, Gokú intentaba ponerse otra vez de pie. Habría estado impresionado si no fuera porque estaba corto de tiempo.

—Has dado una buena pelea, Kakarotto, pero ya me cansé de esta mierda —gruñó Vegeta, su ki se incrementó mientras reunía energía para dar el golpe mortal de una vez por todas.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar para hacerlo, oyó una voz familiar gritarle.

—¿Vegeta, qué estás haciendo?

El príncipe se dio la vuelta para ver a Raditz, quien acababa de llegar. Estaba solo.

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo, idiota? —siseó Vegeta— ¡Me estoy encargando del bueno para nada de tu hermano!

—¿Y qué hay de las Esferas del Dragón? —presionó Raditz— Ve, ocúpate de eso y yo me encargaré de todos acá.

Gokú hizo una mueca de dolor cuando finalmente volvió a ponerse de pie. Los músculos le dolían; Vegeta no contuvo el impacto de sus golpes y estaba seguro de que tenía más de un hueso roto. Escupió sangre al suelo antes de mirar hacia arriba. Hizo contacto visual con su hermano incapaz de esconder la sorpresa e inmensa decepción de sus ojos ante lo que veía y oía. Raditz apenas pudo mantenerle la mirada por unos segundos antes de desviarla.

—Hn. Bien —espetó Vegeta. Descendió y cruzó los brazos.

Hubo un tenso silencio por unos segundos antes de que Raditz finalmente preguntara. —¿No vas a buscar las Esferas del Dragón?

—Sí. Tan pronto como acabes con tu hermano.

Raditz parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—La última vez que me dijiste que tenías todo bajo control, me vi obligado a encargarme de aquellos terrícolas. Esta vez quiero _asegurarme_ de que te encargarás de todos y de que no seré interrumpido más adelante. Así que adelante —ordenó Vegeta.

_Mierda, _Raditz maldijo mentalmente. Eso no era parte del plan. Descendió lentamente, dándose la vuelta y enfrentando a su hermano que lo miraba con un rastro de aprehensión. No lucía más deseoso de pelear que él.

Hace un año, Raditz no habría dudado. Pero se había acostumbrado a Gokú. Había conocido a su mujer e hijo y tan pronto como éste se había asegurado de que no tenía malas intenciones con el planeta, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. El mayor no había estado exactamente cómodo con ellos; casi todo el año estuvo intentando ajustarse al estilo de vida de la Tierra.

En algún punto, no obstante, había comenzado a considerarlos su familia. Ese pensamiento lo hacía quedarse ahí, sin hacer nada, para la molestia creciente de Vegeta.

—Estoy esperando, Raditz —siseó Vegeta en señal de advertencia.

Raditz observó a su príncipe, intentando no mostrar cuan indeciso se sentía. Éste era impaciente, violento y tan frio como un témpano. Pero él sólo era un adolescente cuando había sido forzado a estar bajo el dominio de Freezer junto a Vegeta y Nappa. Prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Aunque lo más significativo era que Vegeta era su príncipe y como un Saiyajin tenía que obedecer lo que él le ordenara.

Dividido entre su lealtad a Vegeta y su estima a su hermano menor, Raditz miró al suelo.

Una onda de energía rodeó a Vegeta. —¿Te atreves a escoger a tu familia antes que a mí, soldado? —gritó.

Raditz sacudió la cabeza, antes de ceder silenciosamente como si estuviera avergonzado. —No puedo hacerlo, Vege….

El príncipe apareció repentinamente frente a él y le dio un rodillazo justo en el estómago antes de darle un cruel gancho al mentón tan pronto como se inclinó. Chasqueó en señal de hastío ante la debilidad de su camarada de toda la vida mientras lo miraba con fiereza.

La misma debilidad que sentía él cuando se trataba de su hijo.

—Bien —espetó Vegeta malévolamente—, entonces yo los mataré y tú los VERÁS…

De repente, Vegeta se dio la vuelta, y esta vez, no pudo evitar la descarga que se dirigía a él. Apenas le pegó en el hombro, pero traspasó la armadura y quemó su piel mientras tropezaba de espaldas y caía. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró a Piccoro viéndolo con una mano extendida y un rastro de humo saliendo de ella. El Namek lucía anonadado de que hubiese sido lo suficientemente rápido para evitar un mayor impacto.

—¡Ya está bien! —gritó Vegeta con una ira espantosa, el rostro rojo y las venas de su cuello brotadas— ¡TODOS ustedes van a MORIR!

Piccoro y Raditz hicieron un breve contacto visual, justo antes de que el primero se encontrara ocupado por el Príncipe Saiyajin. Vegeta lo golpeó implacablemente, cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior. El namek intentó desaparecer para agarrarlo por sorpresa pero el príncipe estaba oficialmente cabreado y lo aventajaba a cada instante. Apenas podía creer cuan superado estaba, aun cuando Vegeta lo había pateado brutalmente a un costado de la cabeza. Gokú se les unió un segundo después para ayudarlo y de repente, se convirtió en un dos contra uno, pero el Saiyajin aún tenía la inconfundible ventaja.

Los tres finalmente se detuvieron cuando vieron una bola blanca de energía subir al cielo. Vegeta miró a Raditz conmocionado, justo antes de que el Saiyajin mayor cerrara la mano en un puño y la luz explotara.

—Oh, mierda —siseó Vegeta en voz baja, observando la luz con ojos bien abiertos.

Cuando volvió a bajar la mirada, vio lo que estaba temiendo: no uno, sino _dos _transformaciones Oozaru. No tenía idea de dónde había salido el niño. Vio con una mezcla de envidia, aprehensión y temor como tío y sobrino hacían la transformación legendaria juntos. Apretó los puños con fuerza; sólo quien creaba la luna artificial podía destruirla…

—Guao —dijo Gokú al lado de Vegeta, también hipnotizado por la transformación que estaba viendo, su hijo y hermano rugieron animalmente mientras aumentaban sus tamaños. Habían destruido la luna tras la llegada de Raditz para evitar que eso pasara, pero no tenía idea de que éste podía crear una artificial—. Gohan… —susurró.

—Es irreal —dijo Piccoro al otro lado del príncipe.

Vegeta estaba a punto de gritarles que Raditz nunca había sido capaz de controlar la transformación cuando ambos, él y Gohan dispararon por la boca descargas directo hacia ellos. Los tres se dispersaron rápidamente, saliéndose del camino. Raditz y Gohan estaban apuntándole a todo lo que se moviera y grandes rocas fueron aplastadas bajo sus pies mientras continuaban su asalto.

El príncipe estaba volando en un ángulo torpe para intentar crear un Kienzan, formó la hoja afilada de energía mientras intentaba apuntar a la cabeza de Gohan. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de disparar, Raditz apareció de la nada y le dio un enorme puñetazo directo al pecho, obligándolo a estrellarse rudamente en el suelo.

Vegeta escupió sangre por el impacto mientras sentía los huesos de su pecho romperse. Estaba boca arriba mientras tosía ásperamente, antes de levantar la cabeza poco a poco para ver al gran Oozaru Raditz acercarse amenazante a él. Raditz disparó otra descarga de energía por la boca directo hacia él y Vegeta apenas logró salirse del camino. El Saiyajin rápidamente luchó por ponerse de pie, volteó a ver a Raditz y sacó la mano para disparar otro Kienzan.

Desafortunadamente, Gohan disparó otra descarga desde atrás; no le pegó, pero cayó a solo unos centímetros de él. El suelo explotó y obligó a Vegeta a elevarse en el aire, cancelando su ataque.

Piccoro estaba ahí al instante y le dio una poderosa patada en la espalda. Vegeta estaba tambaleándose cuando se dio la vuelta hacia una descarga de ki de Gokú. Apenas logró poner sus manos arriba, lanzando el remanente de energía del Kienzan en un intento desesperado de protegerse. Era un cuatro contra uno ahora y esta vez estaba en desventaja.

Vegeta intentó desaparecer de sus vistas, planeó ir a algún lugar para recuperar el aliento y recuperarse pero Gokú pareció anticiparlo. Agarró rudamente al príncipe por la armadura y después le dio un fuerte cabezazo. Vegeta estaba viendo estrellas, completamente aturdido mientras sus ojos se aguaban por el impacto.

—¡Raditz! —gritó Gokú, dándole media vuelta a Vegeta y empujándolo hacia su hermano.

Vegeta se obligó a moverse, disparando directo hacia arriba para evitar el enorme puño que venía hacia él. Enfocado en Raditz, nunca vio a Gohan tras él hasta que fue golpeado por la espalda. El príncipe volvió al suelo rápidamente, cayendo de cara. Gruñó, el cuerpo le temblaba mientras se obligaba a ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas. Tan pronto como lo logró, vomitó sangre. Vio con ojos nublados como Raditz levantaba su pie sobre él.

Pero tan pronto como Raditz lo hizo, el enorme Saiyajin soltó un grito ahogado de dolor mientras se paralizaba. Vegeta estaba jadeando por aire mientras veía a Raditz perder lentamente su transformación y encogerse a su tamaño original. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Gohan también encogerse. El príncipe vio hacia el cielo, pero la luna artificial aún estaba allí. Se preguntó qué demonios había forzado a que las Transformaciones Oozaru se perdieran y entonces obtuvo su respuesta en la forma de una voz familiar gritando a su lado.

—Eres todo un imbécil ¿Lo sabías?

Vegeta volteó y de hecho sonrió genuinamente al ver al adolescente rubio a su lado que había sacado su espada.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, muchacho, o la próxima vez no seré tan amable. — dijo Vegeta con voz ronca, antes de estallar a toser con aspereza.

Trunks siseó entre dientes, antes de acercarse lentamente a su padre. Podía sentir la droga corriendo por sus venas. Había tomado literalmente casi toda fuerza excepto para volar al lugar donde tomaba lugar la batalla. Estaba sufriendo profusamente y moviéndose a menos de una fracción de su velocidad total. Si no fuese por su fuerza y poder de Super Saiyajin ni siquiera habría tenido la energía de moverse. Afortunadamente, eso había sido suficiente para cortarles las colas a Raditz y Gohan antes de que hirieran seriamente a su padre.

Desafortunadamente, Trunks no estaba seguro de poder aguantar una pelea contra su padre en ese momento, mucho menos una contra los guerreros que los rodeaban. No impedido como estaba.

Trunks sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Vegeta. El adolescente puso una mano reconfortante en su espalda, antes de ver a Piccoro y Gokú quienes estaban bajando al suelo. Raditz estaba incorporándose, al igual que Gohan. Mientras tanto, Krillin y Bulma echaron un vistazo desde su escondite al finalmente oír todo calmarse.

—De verdad no queremos hacerles ningún daño —dijo Trunks mirando específicamente a Gokú—. Siento lo de sus amigos.

Gokú arrugó el entrecejo, antes de observar a Vegeta quien se esforzaba por ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —demandó.

Vegeta y Trunks respondieron a la vez: —Las Esferas del Dragón. — y —Nada. —respectivamente. Padre e hijo se miraron airadamente entre sí, pero para fortuna de Trunks, Vegeta no tenía idea de que si quería, podía acabar con su hijo en un combate en ese momento. El príncipe naturalmente asumió que no era igual para Trunks con sus heridas así que asintió, cediendo ante el adolescente.

Trunks se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Gokú y le explicó. —Nosotros sólo queremos destruir a Freezer. Mi padre piensa que las Esferas del Dragón serían la mejor manera, pero yo soy un Super Saiyajin. Puedo destruirlo.

Gokú observó al adolescente por un rato, estudiándolo de cerca. Finalmente, asintió, convencido de las buenas intenciones del muchacho. —Bueno, está bien —dijo, aunque su mirada era aún desconfiada mientras veía a Vegeta—, definitivamente podríamos necesitar ayuda…

—Será mejor que hagas tu maldito trabajo, muchacho. —Vegeta le gruñó a su hijo, inconsciente e indiferente de las miradas precavidas que recibía de todos los que lo rodeaban. Se limpió la sangre del rostro mientras volteaba a ver a Raditz. Su mirada estaba llena de odio mientras gruñía—, Y _tú__. _Pedazo de _mierda_ insolente y traidora…

—Vegeta —suplicó Raditz, aún sentado en el suelo y aceptando la pérdida de su cola—, yo no….

Raditz fue silenciado por la fuerte mano de Vegeta agarrando su garganta, el príncipe cerró la distancia entre ambos en una fracción de segundo. Levantó su mano libre, demasiado enfurecido para hablar mientras se preparaba para darle un golpe mortal, el castigo por quebrantar su lealtad. De donde provenían, la lealtad a la familia Real Saiyajin estaba por encima de tu propia familia y vida. Raditz había roto más que su confianza cuando se puso del lado de los Terrícolas en la batalla contra él. Había roto un antiguo código de honor y respeto y por eso, ahora tenía que morir.

Pero Vegeta se detuvo justo antes de dar el golpe mortal, incluso antes de que Gokú y Trunks le arrancaran a Raditz de las manos. No escuchó a su hijo gritarle furioso directo a la cara, sus ojos oscuros estaban distantes.

_¿Podrán ser… ellos? _pensó fríamente, mirando a lo lejos. Nadie más parecía sentir algo, pero él siempre había sido hipersensible a ellos, aun antes de haber aprendido a sentir el ki o poderes de pelea… y nunca antes había estado equivocado…

Trunks finalmente pareció notar que su padre no estaba oyendo una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo y paró su despotrique, sus ojos aguamarina se llenaron de preocupación. Miró a lo lejos, en la dirección a la que Vegeta miraba, pero no pudo ver o sentir nada fuera de lo ordinario.

—¿Padre? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Trunks mientras Gokú atrás ayudaba a Raditz a levantarse. No muy lejos de donde estaban, Piccoro hacía lo mismo con Gohan. Vegeta permaneció en silencio, mirando a la distancia, así que el adolescente volvió a intentarlo. —¿Qué estás…

Entonces Trunks lo sintió. Poderes de pelea. Cinco enormes presencias. Todos los demás también los sintieron, porque voltearon a ver a la misma dirección en la que lo hacía Vegeta. El príncipe Tragó hondo antes de decir finalmente.

—Las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Están aquí.

* * *

Publicado el: 07/05/2013


	17. Cada Segundo Cuenta

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Capítulo 17:** Cada Segundo cuenta.

* * *

Gokú se limpió algo de la sangre con el reverso de la mano, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Había pensado que Vegeta estaba equivocado, pero los poderes que percibía ahora no eran irreales. Le echó un vistazo al Saiyajin con el que había estado peleando hace unos momentos, pero éste miraba inexpresivo en dirección a los recién llegados. frunció el ceño mientras volteaba para mirar a su hermano.

Raditz estaba sentado en el suelo, masajeándose el cuello con una mano. Él también miraba a la distancia, pero a diferencia de Vegeta, no podía borrarse la ansiedad del rostro.

—¿Quiénes son, Raditz? —preguntó Gokú finalmente, rompiendo el aturdimiento de su hermano.

—Los hombres de Freezer —respondió poniéndose lentamente de pie—. Las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Son el escuadrón más élite… son más poderosos que todos nosotros.

—No —interrumpió Vegeta de inmediato. Se giró para enfrentar al resto de grupo de guerreros sujetándose las costillas con una mano—, Trunks puede vencerlos. Es lo suficientemente fuerte.

—No lo sé —dijo Krillin en voz alta, masajeándose un poco la cabeza. Le dio una mirada a Trunks—. Sin ofender muchacho, pero ellos parecen demasiado poderosos…

Vegeta gruñó furioso no solo porque sus palabras fueran desafiadas, sino porque también la fuerza de su hijo se cuestionara. El príncipe se dirigió a Krillin para hacer algo al respecto cuando Gokú repentinamente se atravesó para bloquear su camino. El Saiyajin se detuvo sólo a unos centímetros del más joven.

—No lo creo —dijo Gokú enérgicamente, con los ojos rebosantes de verdadera ira. Ignoró el intercambio de miradas entre sus amigos desde atrás; ninguno de ellos jamás lo había oído hablar en un tono tan detestable. Todo lo que Gokú sabía era que no había sido capaz de detener al príncipe de matar a algunos de sus amigos. Era un error el cual preferiría morir antes que cometer otra vez. Apenas notó a Raditz acercándose desde atrás y arrastrarlo por los hombros hacia atrás—. Será mejor que desistas antes de que termine lo que empezamos —advirtió Gokú.

—Hn. Déjame recordarte, Kakarotto, que con mi hijo aquí, no necesitaré de ninguno de ustedes para tratar con las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Así que retírate de mi vista o te sacaré de tu miseria de la misma manera como lo hice con tus débiles y patéticos amigos —siseó Vegeta levantando una mano y empujando rudamente la cara de Gokú, devolviendo al Saiyajin más joven hacia su hermano.

Raditz rápidamente agarró a Gokú por la cintura justo cuando éste estaba a punto de desquitarse físicamente, Trunks hizo lo mismo con Vegeta separando a los Saiyajin antes de que pudiera llegar a más.

—Cálmate, Kakarotto —ordenó Raditz, halando hacia atrás a Gokú—. Vegeta no es tu mayor preocupación en este momento.

—Y _en este momento _son las palabras claves —gruñó Vegeta. Entonces se dio la vuelta y empujó a Trunks con rudeza mientras decía—. ¡Suéltame ya!

La ira en el rostro cambio rápidamente a sorpresa cuando Trunks tropezó de espaldas y se desplomó, cayendo sentado mientras el aura dorada que lo rodeaba se desvanecía. Su pelo se volvió lavanda cuando Vegeta le dio una mejor mirada a su hijo, lucía anormalmente débil. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal en esa situación.

El príncipe iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando Krillin gimió. —Ay, joder… ¡Aún está lidiando con el DAD-N!

—¿Qué? —gritó Raditz, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al pequeño guerrero.

—Es imposible —gruñó Piccoro. Estaba frente a Krillin, pero veía a Trunks y Vegeta cuidadosamente por el rabillo del ojo—. Si tiene sangre extraterrestre, debería estar completamente paralizado. No es posible que haya podido volar.

—No, Yo le disparé cuando Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y yo regresamos a la Corporación Cápsula para ver qué estaba pasando —insistió Krillin, viendo nuevamente a Trunks—. No estábamos seguros de qué hacer con él, así que decidimos inhabilitarlo ya que estaba inconsciente…

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido cuando oyó la información. Así que era_ eso _lo que corría por sus venas. Aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de comentarlo porque Vegeta soltó un grito inhumano mientras se acercaba a los Terrícolas.

—¿Pusilánime, te atreviste a envenenar a mi hijo? —gritó furioso, su mano derecha comenzó a brillar con un ki letal. Trunks maldijo por lo bajo mientras luchaba por ponerse nuevamente de pie mientras todos adoptaban una posición de pelea, excepto Gohan que estaba escondido detrás de Piccoro.

—No es veneno —insistió Raditz rápidamente, haciendo parar a Vegeta. El príncipe se fijó en él con ojos fríos mientras el otro explicaba—. Recuerda que te dije que es sólo algo temporal. Bulma tiene el antídoto que revertirá el efecto inmediatamente. No es nada que no podamos solven…

—¡Bueno, dénselo entonces!

—No.

Hubo un silencio mortal cuando todos voltearon a ver a la mujer parada detrás de Krillin. Tenía las manos sobre los hombros de su amigo como si éste fuera su escudo personal contra Vegeta. Sus ojos estaban ferozmente decididos cuando se encontró con la mirada del príncipe, aun cuando apretaba su agarre en los hombros del pequeño guerrero.

—Bulma —susurró Krillin, mirándola sobre el hombro—, no lo presio…

—No me importa —interrumpió la científica acaloradamente oyéndose más valiente de lo que se sentía—. No confío en ninguno de ellos.

Todos vieron a lo lejos, sintiendo los poderes de pelea más fuertes mientras las Fuerzas Espaciales Ginyu se separaban. El ojo de Vegeta se contrajo y apretó los dientes. No estaban desperdiciando el tiempo, iban directo a trabajar cuando comenzaron a purgar el planeta. Con su velocidad y número combinado al tamaño completo de la Tierra, podían terminar en cuestión de horas. Se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a Bulma cuando Gokú otra vez se interpuso.

Vegeta se paró de nuevo y sintió ganas de arrancarse el cabello por la frustración. Sus opciones estaban desapareciendo rápidamente. Podía luchar contra los terrícolas y matarlos y después forzar a la mujer a ayudarlo a reanudar la búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón u obligarla a ayudar a Trunks. Pero era superado en número y estaba herido. No sólo eso, solo el ascenso de energía atraería a las Fuerzas Espaciales Ginyu. No, entablar un combate con ellos ahora era una mala idea, lo que le dejaba solo una opción.

—Miren —Vegeta finalmente comenzó a decir entre dientes dirigiéndose a todos aun cuando sólo hacía contacto visual con Gokú—, las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu son más poderosas que cualquier cosa que sus mentes patéticas puedan imaginar. Están entre los guerreros más élites de todo el universo. Van a purgar toda vida de este planeta. Eso incluye a todos los que estamos aquí ¿Están comenzando a entender lo que está pasando o tengo que graficárselos?

—Él tiene razón —añadió Raditz, sus rasgos se tensaron con aprehensión—. No son tan malos como el mismo Freezer pero aún son demasiado poderosos para cualquiera de nosotros.

—No para mí —gruñó Trunks forzándose a ponerse de pie de nuevo. Puso lentamente su espada en la funda mientras todos lo veían—, puedo matarlos a todos… pero no así —añadió en señal de frustración.

Gokú volvió a mirar a Trunks, antes de ver a lo lejos hacia los poderes que estaba sintiendo. Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando sintió su energía siendo usada en poderosas descargas de ki.

—Mientras más tiempo estemos aquí, más de los suyos morirán —remarcó Vegeta bruscamente, leyendo perfectamente la ira en el rostro del Saiyajin más joven.

—¿Podemos confiar en ti?—preguntó Gokú sin mirar al príncipe.

Vegeta resistió el impulso de resoplar en señal de hastío. Si confianza era usar a esos guerreros para su ventaja y luego matarlos tan pronto como la amenaza de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu fuera resuelta, entonces sí, era digno de confiar. Aunque se guardó sabiamente el plan definitivo mientras respondía calmadamente. —Vamos a decir que, por ahora, todos ustedes son más útiles para mí vivos que muertos.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros. —Prometió Trunks acercándose lentamente a su padre mientras éste volteaba los ojos ante la debilidad de su hijo. Al adolescente no le preocupó mientras le echaba una ojeada a su joven madre—. Por favor, necesito su ayuda. Mi padre tiene razón. Mientras más esperemos, más gente morirá.

Bulma estudió a Trunks por unos segundos, mordiendo su labio inferior ansiosamente. El chico tenía algo que le hacía querer darle el beneficio de la duda. Pero no podía dar en el clavo.

—Es nuestra única oportunidad —susurró Krillin. Se encogió un poco, mirando nerviosamente en dirección a donde todos habían sentido a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Raditz les había dicho todo respecto a las purgas que hacían los hombres de Freezer y ella no quería que eso le pasara a su planeta. Si todos ellos podían confiar en Trunks y Vegeta, entonces ella también podía.

—Está bien —cedió finalmente—. No llevo el antídoto conmigo, pero si regresamos a la Corporación, puedo inoculártelo allá.

—Ve con ella entonces —ordenó Vegeta examinando a Trunks—. Mientras más rápido salga eso de tu sistema, más rápido te desharás de ellos. El resto de nosotros puede distraerlos y darte más tiempo.

Trunks asintió mientras Gokú añadía. —Está bien, pero Krillin va con ellos.

El Saiyajin le echó una mirada a su mejor amigo y Krillin asintió en señal de acuerdo mientras alzaba el rifle que había traído con él. Nadie dijo nada pero un segundo disparo del DAD-N era fatal, algo que ni siquiera Raditz sabía. Si la situación empeoraba y Trunks probaba no ser digno de confianza, Krillin lo sacrificaría definitivamente.

—¿Puedes volar? —preguntó Krillin examinándolo a Trunks críticamente.

—Sí —asintió el adolescente limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Estaba completamente exhausto pero tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer—, vamos.

—Está bien —dijo Krillin poniendo el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bulma mientras la halaba hacia él, sosteniendo el rifle con la otra mano.

—Manténganse cerca del suelo y el poder de pelea bajo —ordenó Vegeta.

Trunks movió la cabeza en acuerdo mientras Krillin se elevaba en el aire con Bulma aferrándose fuertemente a él. Trunks reunió el remanente de energía que le quedaba y lo imitó. Mientras Raditz, Vegeta y Piccoro los observaban desaparecer de vista, Gokú se dio la vuelta para echarle una ojeada a su hijo.

—Gohan, ven acá —ordenó. El niño parpadeó sorprendido, antes de hacer lo que su padre le pedía, acercándose para detenerse frente a él. Los rasgos de Gokú se suavizaron un poco—. Me sentiría mejor si regresaras con tu madre mientras nos encargamos de esto, hijo.

El rostro de Gohan se entristeció—. Pero yo quiero ayudar, yo puedo —insistió.

Gokú sonrió un poco y puso una mano sobre su cabeza. Podía sentir cuan poderoso era el niño pero también sabía que esta próxima batalla tenía el potencial de ponerse fea. No quería que su hijo fuera parte de ésta.

—Puedes ayudar cuidando a tu madre.

—Pero…

—Haz lo que dice, niño —interrumpió Raditz—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Gohan movió su peso torpemente, quejándose mientras sentía dolor en el muñón de su espalda baja por su inexistente cola. Gokú retiró la mano y el niño volvió a poner sus ojos en él.

—¿Estarás bien, verdad? ¿Ganarás? —preguntó Gohan, desesperado por esperanza cuando todo lo que veía alrededor eran rasgos sombríos anticipando lo peor.

—Definitivamente sí. Ahora vete —dijo Gokú dándole al niño un empujón en dirección a su casa.

Gohan miró otra vez a Piccoro y después a su tío. Evitó hacer contacto visual con Vegeta, dado que el hombre lo aterraba a morir, antes de finalmente mirar de nuevo a su papá. Era joven, apenas un niño, pero ya era capaz de determinar que éste había sido completamente honesto con él. Sin embargo, inclinó la cabeza en señal de admisión, antes de despegar reluctantemente en dirección a su hogar

_No hay manera de garantizar eso. Si algo sale mal, estamos todos muertos, _Raditz le dijo mentalmente a su hermano.

Gokú lo vio otra vez y sonrió ligeramente, _Tal vez, pero no sin pelear._

—Está bien. —Vegeta comenzó dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a los tres guerreros más poderosos del planeta que podían ayudarlo—. Necesitamos una estrategia para pelear contra las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Esto es lo que necesitan saber de ellos y esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

* * *

Desafortunadamente para Trunks, no había suficiente determinación o motivación suficiente en el mundo contra el paralizador potente y fabricado especialmente para extraterrestres. El adolescente duró solo ocho minutos antes de que su cuerpo finalmente se agotara por completo. Apenas logró controlar su caída del cielo, aterrizó de rodillas en el suelo antes de colapsar.

Krillin sintió su ki caer repentinamente y miró sobre su hombro. Al instante se detuvo en el aire y descendió a donde había aterrizado el adolescente. Corrieron hacia él y se arrodillaron a su lado.

—Hey, muchacho, vamos —dijo Krillin con urgencia, sacudiendo por los hombros a Trunks—, necesitas levantarte. Tenemos que seguir.

—No puedo —gimió Trunks—. No puedo moverme.

—El DAD-N está entrando en su sistema—dijo Bulma mientras estudiaba al adolescente con ojos científicos—. Se tomó su tiempo pero finalmente está reaccionando y haciendo lo que supuestamente hace. No puedo creer que haya tomado tanto tiempo.

—Mierda —siseó Trunks. Entrecerró los ojos a la distancia y su oído sensible pudo captar escasamente tenues explosiones—, tengo que levantarme.

—No puedes hacer nada a menos que quieras esperar unas horas a que abandone tu sistema —respondió Bulma, mirando con preocupación al chico—. La única solución es conseguir el antídoto.

—Puedo llevarte —sugirió Krillin—. Será algo difícil con Bulma, pero puedo hacer…

—No —interrumpió Trunks, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza—, sólo los retrasaré más de lo que estamos. Vayan sin mí. Así irán más rápido. Yo me quedaré aquí.

Krillin aceptó el plan inmediatamente. Asintió e iba a sujetar a Bulma otra vez cuando la joven heredera se separó de él.

—¡No podemos dejar a Trunks aquí en el medio de la nada!— gritó, haciendo que su pequeño amigo hiciera una mueca.

—Bulma, tenemos que buscar el antídoto para este mucha….

Fue interrumpido por Bulma golpeándole el pecho mientras se inclinaba hacia su rostro, —¡La _única _razón por la que necesitamos el antídoto para él es porque _tú_ le disparaste con el DAD-N! ¡Lo menos que podemos hacer ahora es moverlo a algún lugar donde no esté a la vista de esos monstruos volando por toda la Tierra!

Krillin barbulló antes de decir: —Pero, Bulma, no podemos…

—¡Mira, allá hay una cueva pequeña! Podemos moverlo para allá. —Planificó en voz alta ignorando a su ansioso amigo mientras se enfocaba en Trunks. Krillin la observó exasperado mientras valientemente intentaba arrastrar al adolescente a la cueva. Después de unos segundos sin poder moverlo, miró furiosa a Krillin—. ¿Bueno, vas a ayudarme o qué? ¡No puedo mover a este chico yo sola, sabes!

Krillin suspiró en señal de derrota antes de ir a ayudar. Con su asistencia, sólo tomó unos diez segundos esconder a Trunks. Lo sentó para que se apoyara de la pared de la cueva. El adolescente estaba cubierto de sudor mientras luchaba por respirar. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Bulma observándolo, estudiándolo con curiosidad.

Krillin la arrastró por el brazo mientras le decía a Trunks. —Regresaremos tan pronto como podamos con el antídoto, muchacho.

—Sí. —Bulma asintió casi abstraídamente, su mente volaba de nuevo mientras comenzaba a poner las piezas juntas. Le dio a Trunks una sonrisa forzada—. No te muevas, Trunks.

El adolescente gruñó ligeramente en respuesta, demasiado drenado para formar palabras mientras cerraba los ojos para conservar la poca energía que le quedaba. Krillin no perdió más tiempo cuando agarró a Bulma y despegó otra vez. Ahora, iba considerablemente más rápido dado que no tenían que seguirle el paso.

Volaron por aproximadamente diez minutos antes de que Bulma finalmente dijera. —Si alguna vez tenía un hijo, siempre quise llamarle Trunks.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Krillin parpadeando sorprendido.

—Creí que era una coincidencia, pero él está teniendo las mismas reacciones específicas al DAD-N que Gohan tuvo —susurró Bulma reflexionando—. Piccoro, Raditz y Gokú sólo se paralizaron, su energía no fue drenada… pero Gohan…

Krillin no sabía por qué pero parte de él se sintió incómodo por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación. —¿No dijiste que Gohan sólo tuvo esa reacción porque tenía sangre terrícola?

—Sí.

—Pero ese muchacho no puede tener sangre terrícola. Su padre es Vegeta. Él es un Saiyajin.

—Pero si él fuera un Saiyajin puro, su reacción habría sido la misma que Gokú y Raditz—razonó Bulma—, así que no puede serlo…

—Sí, quizá es alguna clase de híbrido. Quién sabe qué otras clases de extraterrestres existan.

Ella podía oír la voz de Trunks en su mente, clara como el agua: _—Soy de este planeta… Nací y fui criado en la Tierra… Te conocí en el futuro…_

—Oh, Kami —dijo ella con amargura, asiéndose con más fuerza a Krillin mientras palidecía visiblemente. _No podía ser__._ No, era imposible. El padre de Trunks era ese cruel y pedazo de porquería Saiyajin, un miserable remedo de hombre al que ella odiaba con cada fibra de su ser. Tranquilizó su mente mientras ponderaba todo otra vez. Vegeta era la única pieza que no encajaba en el rompecabezas y era una pieza demasiado grande como para desestimar la teoría por completo.

—¿Bulma? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Krillin preocupado.

—Nada.

—Estás segu…

Krillin paró repentinamente en el aire cuando los suburbios de la Capital del Oeste aparecieron, Se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio el humo y le llegó el olor a muerte. Aunque peor que eso, era que podía sentir el ki de dos de los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Al estar tan cerca de ellos, pudo sentir lo poderosos que eran. Tragó saliva; nunca había sentido algo así en toda su vida.

—¿Por qué paraste?—preguntó Bulma, mirando sobre su hombro en dirección a donde Krillin lo hacía. Dio un grito sofocado al ver en ese estado de destrucción a su ciudad natal.

—Lo sé —dijo Krillin, apretando su agarre en el rifle en señal de inquietud. La Corporación Cápsula estaba en el centro de la Capital del Oeste, así que no podía rodearla, tenía que atravesarla, y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Tragó otra vez, deseando profundamente que en su lugar Gokú hubiese sugerido a Piccoro o Raditz para acompañar a Bulma y a Trunks.

_Pero entonces, Habría tenido que ayudarlos a combatir a las Fuerzas Especiales directamente. Un simple hombre no puede ganar allá, _pensó Krillin desconsolado.

—Está bien —dijo, asintiendo ligeramente—, no nos están esperando. Así que sólo tenemos que llegar a hurtadillas, quedarnos abajo, tomar lo que necesitamos y después regresar.

—Se oye fácil —dijo Bulma mientras Krillin descendía lo suficiente para mantenerse al ras del suelo, justo como Vegeta le dijo.

—Sí…Bueno, vamos entonces…

* * *

El Capitán Ginyu cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho, riendo entre dientes mientras observaba a Rikum derribar sin esfuerzo otra enorme edificación del centro de la Capital del Este. Las órdenes habían sido tan breves como: capturar a Trunks y llevarlo a encontrarse con su destino final. Freezer no los había enviado a ciegas; les había dado una solución potente del antiguo mineral nrehi para neutralizar la fuerza del adolescente. El plan era simple. Gurdo podía congelar el tiempo, inocularía la jeringa con el inmovilizador a Trunks y después lo capturarían y llevarían con Freezer.

Se mantenía tranquilo mientras los humanos corrían por todas partes completamente aterrorizados. Los observó divertido mientras Rikum continuaba destruyendo la ciudad. Él no estaba participando en la purga pero la estaba disfrutando. Después de todo, si el muchacho de verdad estaba en el planeta, la purga lo haría salir, de una u otra manera.

Miró hacia un lado donde Gurdo disparó una descarga a algunas personas que huían de la destrucción. —Apúrense —ordenó a sus hombres—, quiero regresar a algo que estaba haciendo en el Planeta Yijon, así que apresuremos el paso.

—Sí, Capitán —respondieron Gurdo y Rikum. Ambos comenzaron a condensar más energía en sus ataques y pronto, la Capital del Este consistía de escombros, fuego, cadáveres y humo. El Capitán sonrió en señal de aprobación. Ahora estaba mejor.

—Bueno —dijo—, al parecer nuestro amigo no está aquí. Continuemos, que el tiempo es…

Repentinamente, una luz se activó en los tres scouters. De inmediato se dieron la vuelta para ver a Piccoro flotando en el aire. El ki del Namek manaba en una poderosa aura blanca que lo rodeaba. El Capitán se llevó una mano al scouter para obtener una lectura de la nueva amenaza.

—Un Namek en este planeta —reflexionó—, qué interesante.

—Ya han hecho suficiente —gruñó Piccoro apretando los dientes mientras su poder de pelea seguía subiendo, elevando los valores de los scouters de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu.

—¿En serio? —retó el Capitán, sorprendido pero no intimidado en lo más mínimo por la fuerza del Namek que flotaba sobre él.

—Sí —afirmó Piccoro, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Colocó dos de sus dedos en la frente, había chispas azules disparándose a su alrededor mientras reunía rápidamente una extraordinaria cantidad de energía—, y su bienvenida acaba de agotarse.

Antes de que el Capitán pudiera responder, tres Saiyajin puros salieron de la nada, rodeando a Rikum y Gurdo por detrás y cogiéndolos con la guardia completamente baja. Vegeta no perdió tiempo mientras apuntaba a Gurdo, arrancándole la cabeza violetamente por detrás antes de que el guerrero pudiera siquiera terminar de darse la vuelta.

No muy lejos de él, Gokú y Raditz se juntaron sobre Rikum, el guerrero de larga cabellera enterró la rodilla en su espalda mientras su hermano menor, en todo su esplendor de Kaio-ken, le daba una poderosa patada directo al cuello.

El Capitán se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver el cuerpo sin vida de Gurdo caer al suelo mientras Rikum caía de rodillas. En un relámpago, Gokú apareció y derribó a Rikum con un cruel gancho que le arrancó el scouter del rostro mandándolo a volar hacia Raditz. El Saiyajin mayor apareció frente a Rikum en el aire y lo pateó duro, obligándolo a subir.

Vegeta inmediatamente disparó una poderosa onda de ki azul al aire, directo a Rikum. Al mismo tiempo, Piccoro disparó su propio Makankôsappô directo a Ginyu, que estaba completamente distraído por los Saiyajin, mientras Gokú y Raditz se apartaban del camino.

Ambos ataques de Piccoro y Vegeta atinaron al blanco y hubo una explosión masiva. El polvo y humo se extendieron por el aire, nublando toda visión. Vegeta levantó una mano para protegerse los ojos, respirando con dificultad por tener que haber reunido tanta energía rápidamente. Estaba exhausto cuando Gokú se acercó lentamente a él.

—¿Crees que funcionó? —preguntó poniendo las manos sobre las caderas mientras también intentaba recuperar el aliento. Intentó ver con los ojos entrecerrados a través del humo, pero no pudo.

—Eso creo —respondió Vegeta, tosiendo un poco mientras Piccoro descendía lentamente—, no puedo sentirlos.

—Yo tampoco. Tenías razón, no lo vieron venir —dijo Gokú, relajándose finalmente un poco mientras sonreía.

—Para ser tan fuertes, no eran tan listos —reflexionó Piccoro en voz alta mientras el humo comenzaba a disiparse. Rikum yacía en el suelo bocabajo, su uniforme de batalla estaba quemado y hecho jirones.

—No eran famosos por ser listos, te lo aseguro —añadió Raditz mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—Podría decir lo mismo de los Saiyajin —se oyó repentinamente una voz divertida. Todos voltearon en shock para ver a Ginyu en el aire detrás de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba completamente ileso mientras continuaba—, son monos presuntuosos, arrogantes e idiotas. Aunque admito que estoy sorprendido de verte aquí, Vegeta. Todos los reportes decían que probablemente estabas muerto. Pero tengo que decir que estoy complacido de que no sea así.

Vegeta abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo articular palabras. Como si no fuera lo bastante malo, detrás de ellos, Rikum de repente se puso de pie, llamando su atención. Los Saiyajin se pusieron blancos cuando lo vieron sonreír. Incluso Piccoro parecía un tono más pálido de verde. Además del daño a su armadura y uniforme, se veía bien.

—Bueno, no fue muy cortés atacarme así por la espalda. —Rikum rió entre dientes.

—Imposible —murmuró Raditz en voz baja—, no es posible que sean tan poderosos…

—¿Dime…tienes un plan B, Vegeta? —susurró Gokú, cerrando los puños mientras se llenaba de verdadera ansiedad por primera vez. Había puesto todo lo que tenía en los golpes que le dio a Rikum en vano.

—Estoy pensando —siseó el príncipe. Él y Piccoro estaban mirando a Ginyu, ambos espalda con espalda con Gokú y Raditz respectivamente, mientras los hermanos miraban a Rikum.

—No quiero _presionar_, pero necesitas pensar más rápido —gruñó Piccoro impacientemente.

—¡Entonces cierra la maldita boca y déjame hacerlo! —gruñó Vegeta también mientras intentaba desesperadamente idear algún tipo de plan. Pero estaba en blanco. Había querido por lo menos herir ligeramente a Rikum y Ginyu para emparejar el terreno de juego y darles una posibilidad en la pelea. Al menos así podrían haber sostenido un combate contra los dos guerreros élite el tiempo suficiente para que Trunks se recuperara del DAD-N.

—Aun cuando sería de lo más entretenido ver qué plan pueden inventarse, se nos está agotando el tiempo —informó Ginyu mientras descendía lentamente al suelo—. Ahora dígannos donde está el muchacho y puede que perdonemos a uno o dos de ustedes. Quizá podríamos perdonarte, Vegeta. Estoy seguro de que el Gran Freezer estaría espléndidamente encantado de que te llevemos con él otra vez. —Ginyu rió.

El ojo de Vegeta se contrajo ante el mero pensamiento, antes de espetar airadamente, —El muchacho al que buscan no está en este planeta.

—¿Ah? ¿Entonces dónde está? —retó Ginyu.

—En el Planeta Pyris. Lo llevé allí antes de venir. Están desperdiciando su tiempo en este planeta, a menos que quieras agotar el plazo que te dio Freezer —advirtió Vegeta.

Rikum bufó divertido. —Vegeta, siempre tan mentiroso.

—No miente, es verdad. —Raditz inmediatamente se metió en la conversación, estando de acuerdo con el ejemplo de Vegeta—. No he visto al mestizo desde que estábamos juntos en Rithica. Vegeta vino solo.

—Mmm. _Seguro_ que sí —dijo Ginyu, sonriendo de nuevo—, aunque es una pena ya que hemos purgado ese planeta y por eso sabemos que el muchacho no estaba allá. Por ende vino contigo a la Tierra. Si estás mintiendo por él, entonces aún está vivo ¿Así que dónde está?

Vegeta vio desafiante a Ginyu mientras gruñía acaloradamente. —No sé dónde está Trunks y aún si lo supiera, nunca te lo diría.

—Bueno, dado que no me darás las respuestas y el muchacho no está aquí todavía, entonces tú y tu banda de vagos no son útiles para mí —dijo Ginyu encogiéndose de hombros. Miró por encima de los cuatro, haciéndolos voltearse para mirar a Rikum—, ¿Me harías el honor? —preguntó.

—Con gusto —respondió Rikum, dando un paso adelante—, ¿Entonces, quién quiere morir primero?

—Necesitamos más tiempo —gruñó Vegeta.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? ¿Pelear de frente?—preguntó Gokú. El príncipe lo vio con un frunce, pensando que el guerrero estaba siendo sarcástico. Pero parpadeó ligeramente cuando vio que Gokú hablaba en serio y se alistaba para pelear. Al carajo las disparidades. Vegeta sonrió un poco; parecía que después de todo el guerrero más joven era un Saiyajin de verdad.

—Sí, pero uno a la vez —susurró Vegeta—, así le daremos a Trunks y los terrícolas el tiempo que necesitan.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Vegeta dio un paso adelante para enfrentar solo a Rikum.

Raditz inmediatamente intentó caminar tras él, pero Gokú lo agarró por el brazo y lo echó hacia atrás.

—¡Lo aventajan!—siseó Raditz. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre él y Vegeta, aun no quería verlo ser derribado frente a él.

—_Todos _lo somos —razonó Piccoro—, pero él los conoce y es más poderoso que tú así que es el que puede ganar más tiempo.

—Trunks llegará pronto, estoy seguro —añadió Gokú sin soltar a Raditz—. De todas maneras es su elección, déjalo pelear.

Vegeta oyó la conversación silenciosa tras él, por supuesto, pero la ignoró. Respiró profundamente mientras veía directo al enemigo, bloqueando todos los demás pensamientos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era pelear y seguir con vida, los cuales eran sus más grandes talentos. El problema era que estaba un poco más que magullado por la batalla contra los terrícolas y también estaba agotado. Hubiese sido un hueso duro de roer para Rikum si estuviese a un ciento por ciento. Pero así, no estaba muy seguro de cuánto podría durar.

—Así que el primer retador da un paso al frente —dijo Rikum con una mueca. Detrás de todos, Ginyu dio un paso atrás mientras activaba un nuevo vínculo de comunicación en su scouter para transmitir la información a Jeice y Botter. Nadie lo notó mientras Rikum continuaba—. Bueno Vegeta, será divertido darte la última pelea.

Vegeta se mofó. —No eres el primero que me dice eso y no serás el último. —Garantizó, poniéndose nuevamente en posición de pelea a pesar del dolor. El scouter de Rikum se activó de inmediato y comenzó a correr mientras los escombros flotaban alrededor y Vegeta incrementaba su poder.

Rikum sonrió. —Sólo vamos a verlo…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Capital del Oeste, la purga continuaba. En medio del caos, Krillin intentaba maniobrar tan discretamente como podía entre los daños, pero se estaba haciendo más difícil ignorar la muerte que le rodeaba. Bulma estaba sobre su espalda, fuertemente aferrada.

—No falta mucho —susurró. Estaban a menos de dos kilómetros del complejo ahora.

Buscó refugio en un callejón, el corazón le latía frenéticamente mientras se esforzaba al máximo en seguir rastreando dónde estaban los dos guerreros. Siguió corriendo cuando de repente, una edificación cayó cerca de él, haciendo que ambos chocaran con el costado de otro edificio.

Los oídos le zumbaron por la explosión mientras parpadeaba lentamente, Krillin sacudió la cabeza y se arrastró hacia Bulma, que estaba en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró

—Sí —respondió débilmente. Su costado y brazo estaban adoloridos por el golpe contra la pared y aún estaba tambaleante por tratar con Vegeta más temprano, pero estaba bien. Miró a Krillin, pero él estaba mirando sobre la edificación destruida. Bulma siguió su línea de visión y dio un grito sofocado.

Había un extraterrestre de piel roja con pelo largo y blanco, vistiendo una variante del uniforme de Vegeta y Raditz. Estaba en el aire, de espalda a ellos pero tenía una mano levantada sobre la cabeza. Posada sobre su mano estaba un autobús escolar lleno de niños que gritaban aterrados.

—¡Hey Botter!—le gritó a alguien que ni Krillin ni Bulma podían ver—, ¿Cuánto crees que pueda balancear esto con un dedo?

—¡No lo sé, Jeice! ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? ¡Yo te llevaré el tiempo! —fue la respuesta alegre.

Krillin volvió a mirar a Bulma, luchando visiblemente por mantenerse sereno. —Tengo que hacer algo para ayudar…

—¡Pero no puedes salvarles sin dejarte ver! —exclamó Bulma—. Mira, Krillin, sólo piénsalo, ¿Okay? Podemos desear que regresen a la vida ¡Ahora tenemos que ayudar a Trunks!

—¿Tienen que ayudar a quién?

Bulma y Krillin se dieron la vuelta conmocionados, encontrándose frente a frente con un extraterrestre azul parecido a una lagartija que les estaba sonriendo. Los ojos del aliénigena se enfocaron en el guerrero pequeño mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba. Levantó una mano y juguetonamente presionó su scouter verde con un dedo.

—Deberías tener cuidado con esas emociones, te descubrirán todo el tiempo. —El extraterrestre rió disimuladamente—. El Capitán mencionó que la Tierra tenía algunos peleadores. Aun cuando no eres muy impresionante, él _dijo_ que el muchacho que estábamos buscando se llamaba Trunks. ¿Será el mismo del que estaban hablando?

Ni Krillin ni Bulma respondieron. Detrás de ellos, en el aire, Jeice rió.

—Creo que tienen problemas del habla ahora ¿Eh, Botter? Será mejor que los hagas hablar.

—Siento más curiosidad por lo que decían de regresar a alguien a la vida. Al Capitán y al Gran Freezer les encantaría saber de eso.

_Oh, mierda_, Bulma y Krillin pensaron amargamente. El pequeño guerrero respiró tembloroso. Si no conseguían el antídoto todos iban a morir. Dependía de ellos.

Dependían de él.

—Toma, ten esto en caso de que lo necesites —le susurró a Bulma, entregándole el rifle—, vete y yo me haré cargo de esos dos.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron a más no poder en señal de alerta —Pero, Krillin…

—Estaré bien —dijo dándole una sonrisa forzada—. Sólo vete.

—Pero…

Krillin no dio más aviso mientras atacaba repentina y directamente a Botter. Bulma no perdió tiempo cuando se levantó y huyó a una velocidad que nunca pensó poseer, sosteniendo de cerca el rifle, miró sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo seguida.

A Krillin le tomó solo unos segundos de pelea averiguar que Botter y Jeice no sabían suprimir el ki. Recibió un golpe de Botter y después desapareció de su vista, apareciendo tras una esquina y escondiendo su ki.

—¡Rayos, esto debe ser un broma! ¡No me digas que lo perdiste!—gritó Jeice

—Está cerca de aquí. No te preocupes, no se fue lejos —aseguró Botter y de inmediato comenzó a cazar al pequeño terrícola.

Krillin saltó silenciosamente a la ventana de un edificio que aún seguía en pie, pasando y perdiéndose de vista dentro de un departamento vacío. Se levantó y miró hacia afuera. Jeice estaba lanzando el autobús en su mano hacia arriba y abajo, como un niño impaciente esperando a que alguien le lanzara la pelota. Krillin se asomó hacia abajo para ver a Botter buscándolo. Mirando a lo lejos, intentó distinguir a Bulma entre la multitud que huía, no fue muy difícil con el color de su pelo.

Despacio, Krillin respiró profundo. Era ahora o nunca. Con determinación, se subió a la ventana, saltó al techo y se acuclilló. Poniendo la mano atrás, formó un Kienzan.

Antes de que el scouter de Jeice registrara el aumento de poder, Krillin liberó el ataque tan rápido como pudo. El scouter de Jeice se tomó un segundo para activarse y cuando se dio la vuelta hacia la fuente de poder, fue decapitado de inmediato por el ataque.

Todos los niños gritaron cuando el autobús cayó repentinamente diez pisos hacia el suelo. En lugar del choque y la muerte inmediata que estaban esperando, la caída desaceleró, antes de caer al suelo otra vez - esta vez, a sólo unos pocos centímetros, parado fuera del vehículo, Krillin jadeaba mientras daba un paso atrás.

Se dio la vuelta para salir a hurtadillas y encontrar a Bulma, cuando Botter apareció repentinamente de la nada tras él.

—Mal movimiento. —Botter se mofó.

Con eso, disparó una cruel descarga de ki a la espalda de Krillin, la cual salió por su pecho, para el horror de todos los niños que veían desde el autobús. El guerrero cayó lentamente de rodillas. Sólo alcanzó a llevarse una mano al pecho y sentir la sangre tibia en sus dedos antes de finalmente colapsar.

Botter pateó ligeramente al guerrero caído para asegurarse de que estaba muerto y luego miró el cuerpo decapitado de su camarada. Sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, activando su scouter para hablar con el Capitán.

* * *

Vegeta estaba sacando toda estrategia que conocía mientras peleaba por su vida, pero Rikum lo estaba venciendo. Mientras más aumentaba su poder, más fácil parecía para para el otro ponerle trabas. El príncipe estaba jadeando, con sangre en la garganta mientras recibía una paliza feroz. A ese paso no duraría mucho.

Como si lo presintiera, Rikum atrapó sin esfuerzo una patada desesperada dirigida a la cabeza en la pelea aérea. Con un movimiento, tomó el tobillo de Vegeta con una mano, descendió rápidamente y luego lo lanzó de cara al suelo brutalmente. Usó tanta energía que el suelo de concreto explotó con el impacto formando un notable cráter en el lugar mientras levantaba polvo.

Raditz gruñó e hizo un movimiento para avanzar otra vez, pero Gokú y Piccoro lo sujetaron antes de que pudiera.

—No puedes involucrarte —susurró Gokú.

—¡Va a matarlo!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?—chasqueó Piccoro severamente—. Vegeta es más fuerte que tú y está perdiendo. No puedes hacer nada. Y además, Vegeta todavía tiene ganas de matarte ¿O lo has olvidado?

—Ninguno de ustedes entiende —siseó Raditz frustrado, retorciéndose para liberarse del agarre de ellos—.Todavía es el príncipe. ¡Es mi deber ayudarlo!

—La raza Saiyajin está muerta, Raditz. No le debes nada a Vegeta, mucho menos tu obediencia —remarcó Gokú sin entender la persistente creencia de Raditz y Vegeta en un código que estaba muerto.

Tampoco entendió la mirada fría de odio que Raditz le dio tras sus palabras. Gokú parpadeó sorprendido cuando su hermano se puso frente a su rostro.

—La raza Saiyajin no está _muerta_, Kakarotto —dijo Raditz con desprecio. –Aún quedamos tres con vida y mientras Vegeta respire, nuestra fidelidad _es _para él te guste o no.

—Bueno, eso no te detuvo de casi matarlo hace rato —señaló Gokú.

—La transformación Oozaru te da sed de sangre, idiota. Sólo los Élite como Nappa y Vegeta tienen control total de ella —dijo Raditz echándole un ojo a Ginyu. Pero él solo los observaba divertido. La voz de Raditz bajó mientras continuaba—. No significa que de verdad pueda matarlo sin esa transformación si tuviera la oportunidad. Y estoy muy seguro de que tampoco significa que me voy a quedar aquí para ver como uno de los hombres de Freezer lo hace.

Todos voltearon para ver a Ginyu cuando éste se giró y le gruñó a su scouter. —¿A qué te refieres con que _está_ _muerto__?… B_ueno ¿Dónde estaban?… Está bien, escúchame, y escúchame bien. Esa chica sabe dónde está el muchacho. Encuéntrala y hazla hablar ¿Me oyes? ¡_No_me hagas ir allá para arreglar tu desastre!

Piccoro maldijo en voz baja. —Maldición. Eso no se oye bien. Algo debió haber pasado.

Todos vieron mientras Rikum se ponía de pie. Con el polvo ahora aclarado, el hombre alto se sacudió. Se asomó al cráter para ver al príncipe caído, pero Vegeta no se movía de donde yacía. Rikum se agachó y lo tomó por el tobillo otra vez, arrastrando fuera del cráter su cuerpo flácido y abatido antes de levantarlo.

—Demasiado para un reto —resopló Rikum, inspeccionando al Saiyajin ensangrentado, volteado e inconsciente. Extendió su mano libre apuntándole al rostro y comenzó a brillar con ki—. Bueno, ha sido divertido, Vegeta. Pero la diversión no dura para siempre.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de disparar, Raditz se lanzó y sorprendió a Rikum con una patada poderosa directo al rostro. Éste tropezó hacia atrás en shock, soltando a Vegeta antes de caer.

Raditz cayó en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, sorprendido por sus propias acciones. Simplemente había reaccionado, los años de velar por Vegeta surgieron por puro instinto. Después de todo, lo que dijo había sido sincero; una cosa era estar en su forma Oozaru y atacar al príncipe para proteger a su recién encontrada familia y otra quedarse ahí parado y verlo caer ante uno de los soldados de Freezer.

Quizá parte de él también quería redimirse ante los ojos de Vegeta por su anterior traición. No lo sabía, pero era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. Mirando sobre su hombro, vio a Gokú detrás de él, arrodillado al lado del príncipe mientras lo examinaba tosió sangre. Su hermano lo rodó de lado para que no se ahogara.

—Está bien ahora —dijo Gokú, se puso de pie y se acercó a Raditz—. Y tú _podrías _darme un pequeño aviso antes de hacer algo como eso.

—Lo siento. Fue por instinto —respondió Raditz bruscamente.

—¿Sabes que podríamos morir aquí, verdad?

—Vegeta probablemente iba a matarme por lo que hice —dijo Raditz escogiéndose de brazos—. Defenderlo es una manera mucho mejor de morir, supongo.

—Nunca entenderé eso de los Saiyajin.

—Puede que un día, hermano.

Gokú vio a su hermano por unos segundos, frunciendo en señal de reflexión. Volvieron a ver a Rikum, que se había puesto nuevamente de pie. Por primera vez en todo el día, los hermanos Saiyajin vieron ira verdadera en su rostro mientras escupía un diente al suelo.

—Ambos van a _pagar_ por esto —juró Rikum.

—Acaba rápido con ellos, Rikum. Hemos desperdiciado demasiado tiempo aquí—gritó Ginyu.

Raditz y Gokú no pudieron hacerse a un lado cuando Rikum voló repentinamente hacia ellos, golpeando con sus rodillas las barbillas de los Saiyajin. Ambos salieron volando hacia atrás y se estrellaron contra un gran edificio de ladrillos, uno de los pocos que quedaban en pie. Raditz inmediatamente se recuperó, despegando hacia el aire. No obstante Rikum fue más rápido, apareció encima de él y le dio un codazo brutal directo en la nuca. El Saiyajin volvió a caer al suelo, inconsciente.

Fue rápidamente reemplazado en la pelea por Gokú. Piccoro los observó pelear desde abajo, atónito por cuan poderoso se había vuelto por su entrenamiento cuando lo vio capaz de darle unos buenos golpes a Rikum.

A pesar de eso, no fue suficiente. El grandulón bloqueó una rodilla dirigida a sus costillas y enterró su codo directo en la pierna de Gokú, rompiendo sus huesos con el impacto mientras daba un alarido de dolor. Siguió con un fuerte golpe en la cara. Piccoro apretó los dientes mientras lo veía recibir el castigo mientras intentaba desesperadamente defenderse. El Saiyajin estaba dando una buena contienda, pero estaba quedándose sin energías a esas alturas. No podría durar mucho más.

El Namek se estaba debatiendo si finalmente unirse o no a la pelea, cuando repentinamente, otro guerrero apareció, dándole un golpe violento a Rikum en el cuello. Éste estaba casi inconsciente cuando cayó pesadamente al suelo en una explosión de polvo y concreto.

Gokú tosió ásperamente cuando él y Piccoro miraron, esperando ver a Trunks. En su lugar, vieron escépticos a otro Saiyajin hibrido flotando en el aire.

—¿Gohan?

* * *

Bulma finalmente corrió la última cuadra a su casa. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que buena parte de ella había sido destruida. A pesar de eso, se obligó a continuar, los pulmones le ardían mientras jadeaba por aire. Mirando sobre el hombro, dio un chillido al ver a Botter volando en dirección a ella. Aún estaba lejos pero estaba cubriendo terreno humanamente rápido.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero solo le tomó unos segundos alcanzarla. Cayó justo tras la heredera, tumbándola al suelo.

—Quiero saber dónde está el muchacho, te sugiero que comiences a hablar amenazó —Botter cuando Bulma se levantó y dio la vuelta.

Bulma se alejó lentamente de él, en el fondo maldiciendo su pésima suerte. Estaba _tan cerca_ de llegar a su casa – a menos de diez metros. Pudieron haber sido diez océanos con ese extraterrestre frente a ella.

—No sé dónde es… —comenzó a decir Bulma antes de dar un chillido de dolor cuando Botter se acercó a ella a la velocidad de la luz y la agarró por el pelo obligándola a ponerse de pie.

—No tengo tiempo para mentiras. Necesito saber dónde está ese muchacho, Tru…

Sus palabras murieron con un resoplido mientras soltaba a Bulma. La heredera cayó de espaldas al pasto, con los ojos bien abiertos en shock.

—Aquí estoy —gruñó Trunks desde atrás con un brazo alrededor de su cuello. El pelo lavanda estaba pegado a su frente a causa del sudor, sus ojos azules nublados por el cansancio. Aunque eso no lo detuvo de atravesar el pecho de Botter con su espada, la parte superior del metal perforó sin esfuerzo la armadura.

Trunks vio a su madre. Ante la mirada de horror en sus ojos, repentinamente cayó en cuenta de que ese despliegue de violencia no era apropiado. El pasar tanto tiempo con Vegeta lo había desensibilizado peligrosamente. Demonios, incluso había disfrutado la sensación de atravesar el pecho de Botter con su espada; se merecía el castigo por amenazarla.

Ahora lentamente, Trunks sacó la espada. Botter colapsó sin vida a sus pies mientras miraba a Bulma, inconsciente de la sangre azul que embarraba su arma y chaqueta.

—¿Trunks?—preguntó Bulma débilmente.

—El antídoto—dijo con voz ronca—. Búscalo. Ahora.

Bulma no necesitó que se lo pidieran dos veces cuando rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia adentro. Tan pronto como lo hizo, los ojos de Trunks se cerraron y cayó de espaldas de puro cansancio. Pensó que no le quedaban fuerzas, pero apenas sintió descender el ki de Vegeta, se obligó a sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía y moverse por pura voluntad. Había calculado que podía encontrarse con Krillin y Bulma a mitad de camino para acortar el tiempo. En su lugar, había tropezado con una Capital del Oeste purgada y sentido el ki del guerrero caer. Enfrentado con la muy real posibilidad de perder a sus dos padres el mismo día, se vio obligado a seguir adelante y ahora no le quedaba nada.

Trunks apenas notó que Bulma se arrodilló a su lado unos minutos después. Tomó su mano y arremangó la chaqueta antes de inocular una jeringa en su muñeca.

—Siento haber demorado. Los laboratorios estaban destruidos pero afortunadamente había quedado suficiente así que pude mezclar un antídoto más fuerte. Esto debería revertir completamente los efectos del DAD-N en solo unos minutos.

Trunks asintió ligeramente, sin abrir los ojos. Con suerte, serían suficientes para que Gokú y los demás aguantaran.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí… —Bulma comenzó a hablar torpemente—, tengo que preguntante… ¿Cómo, _exactamente, _te conozco en el futuro?

—Ya lo sabes —suspiró.

—¿Qué?

—Ese es el tono que siempre usas para preguntarme algo de lo que ya sabes la respuesta —refunfuñó Trunks echándole un vistazo—, así que creo que ya te diste cuenta de que soy tu hijo.

Bulma se quedó sin palabras mientras miraba boquiabierta al adolescente tendido en el pasto. Lo había sospechado, pero aún no estaba preparada para la confirmación. Examinando sus rasgos cuidadosamente, se agobió por la miríada de emociones que la inundaron. ¡Un hijo! Tenía un hijo…

Repentinamente, su rostro se enrojeció de asco y furia —¿Quieres decirme que en el futuro tengo un hijo con ese miserable hijo de puta? —gritó haciendo que Trunks hiciera una mueca de dolor.

—Bueno, no me mires a mí —dijo su hijo a la defensiva, sentándose lentamente. Su fuerza estaba regresando. Sólo faltaba un poco más—. Tú fuiste quién se enamoró de él.

—No puede ser —argumentó Bulma—. Debí haberte mentido ¿Quizá eres hijo de Yamcha?

Trunks resopló, poniéndose lentamente de pie. —Cree lo que quieras. Sólo debes saber que se suponía que nunca conocerías a mi padre así. Y está más que segura de que tampoco debías conocerme. Todo está arruinado y es mi culpa —dijo en voz baja, mirando su mano mientras intentaba formar una esfera de ki. Solo unos segundos más.

Ante el autodesprecio en su voz, los ojos de Bulma se suavizaron. Instintos maternales que nunca creyó tener repentinamente salieron a la superficie mientras alcanzaba su brazo.

—Trunks…

El adolescente liberó su brazo. —Mira, ya no importa. Ahora tengo que ayudarlos, así que quédate adentro y _no _salgas a menos que te diga que soy yo —ordenó, adoptando inconscientemente el tono autoritario de su padre.

—Pero…

Trunks la interrumpió disparando una descarga de ki al cadáver de Botter, desintegrándolo al contacto y dejando un cráter en su lugar. Un segundo después, su poderosa aura de Super Saiyajin estalló alrededor. Bulma se le acercó otra vez, pero él la ignoró cuando despegó a toda prisa hacia los ki restantes que podía sentir.

_Demasiado para nacer en esta línea de tiempo… _

* * *

—¿Gohan? —preguntó Gokú aturdido. El niño parpadeó finalmente saliendo de su confusión. Había estado escondido y observando la batalla desde lejos, renuente a seguir las órdenes de su padre de marcharse. Había estado bastante agitado sabiendo cuan poderoso era Vegeta y viéndolo caer de todos modos. Pero al ver a su tío imitarlo y luego a su padre caer completamente derrotado… fue demasiado y se quebrantó. Echó un vistazo para ver que él lo estaba viendo sin expresión, Más allá en el suelo, Piccoro igualaba su expresión.

—Noqueado por un niño, quien lo iba a decir —suspiró el Capitán Ginyu en señal de irritación mientras Rikum se sentaba lentamente—. Estás próximo a ser reemplazado de las Fuerzas Especiales, Rikum.

—Lo siento, Capitán—refunfuñó el grandulón—. Me encargaré de él.

—Te diré algo, voy a echarte una mano—dijo Ginyu, ganándose las miradas conmocionadas de los guerreros terrícolas. El Capitán sonrió—. Después de todo, se está haciendo aburrido estar al margen.

—Gohan, vete de aquí —susurró Gokú, empujando al niño con un brazo, obligándolo a estar detrás de él.

Abajo, Ginyu y Rikum estaban haciendo un baile raro con los pies mientras alternaban poses para prepararse para pelear juntos. Las antenas de Piccoro se crisparon ante el despliegue mientras Gokú y Gohan los miraban confundidos. Repentinamente, el Namek desapareció de vista, apareciendo no muy lejos de Gokú.

—¿Aburrido de estar al margen también? —dijo Gokú sarcásticamente.

—Hn—Piccoro gruñó sonriendo ligeramente—. Vegeta podría morir, para lo que me importa, nunca me ha importado mucho Raditz si somos honestos. Y sinceramente, Gokú, a una parte de mí _todavía _no le importaría verte morder el polvo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué sigues por aquí? —retó Gokú sonriendo también.

—Porque sería una pena que invirtiera tanto tiempo entrenando a Gohan, sólo para que muriera en su primera prueba de acción —respondió Piccoro suavemente antes de ver al niño—. Así que mejor vete de aquí, niño. No es necesario que te involucres más en esto… ¿Qué están _haciendo__? —_preguntó desconcertado mientras miraba fijamente a Ginyu y Rikum quienes aún hacían su baile.

—No lo sé —admitió Gokú—, pero Gohan, necesi…

Fue violentamente interrumpido cuando de repente, el Capitán Ginyu se elevó en el aire sin advertencia. Con un fuerte codazo al cuello de Gokú, lo derribó por completo y sin esfuerzo. Mandándolo a estrellarse directo al suelo e uniéndose a Vegeta y Raditz en el grupo de los inconscientes.

Sin titubeo, Rikum disparó un poderoso rayo de energía por la boca directo al pequeño Saiyajin híbrido que estaba expuesto sin la protección de su padre. Gohan se congeló, paralizado por el temor cuando vio y sintió la onda enorme y poderosa que se dirigía a él.

Aunque justo en la última fracción de segundo, el niño fue sacado del camino.

Sólo pudo ver con horror como su salvador y mentor Piccoro recibía directamente todo el impacto del rayo de energía. El grito de agonía del Namek hizo eco en sus oídos, un sonido que atormentaría sus sueños futuros. Aun cuando no quedaba nada del guerrero, Gohan sólo podía mirar fijamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Piccoro, el mismo que había rechazado sus intentos de generosidad, el que le había dado una mirada desdeñosa cuando le preguntó si podían ser amigos, acababa de morir para protegerlo.

—Maldición. Le estaba apuntando al niño y el Namek se atravesó. —Rikum rió.

—¡Un sacrificio noble de verdad! —notó el Capitán Ginyu, viendo al niño que era el último terrícola de pie—. Es una pena que haya sido en vano, dado que todos aquí igual van a morir.

Gohan se dio lentamente la vuelta, su cuerpecito temblaba de ira, su ki ascendió cuando estableció sus ojos en Rikum. No pudo controlarse y estaba a punto de abalanzarse hasta morir si era necesario, cuando Trunks apareció repentinamente detrás de él. El híbrido Saiyajin mayor lo agarró con un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndolo a su pecho antes de que pudiera pelear.

—Cálmate niño. Cálmate —ordenó Trunks, aun cuando Gohan estaba peleando con su firme agarre mientras intentaba liberarse desesperadamente y gritaba frustrado. Se sorprendió un poco por no saber cuánta fuerza tenía que usar para contener al niño mientras le susurraba con ternura—. Siento no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a Piccoro, Gohan, pero no dejaré que también mueras.

_No esta vez, _añadió en silencio cuando Gohan rompió en llanto, sollozando miserablemente mientras pasaba la rabia y lo sobrecogía la pena.

—Hey, ustedes —gruñó Trunks peligrosamente, sosteniendo la espada con su mano libre y manteniendo su agarre en Gohan con el otro brazo—. Mi nombre es Trunks Briefs. ¿Escuché que me estaban buscando?

El Capitán Ginyu y Rikum se vieron entre sí en shock. Aún en el aire, El Capitán volvió a mirar a Trunks y se llevó una mano al scouter para activarlo. Lo dejó correr por unos segundos antes de ver que el poder de pelea era sólo de 80.000. Si Freezer no le hubiese dado una descripción física, no habría creído que ese era el muchacho que estaba buscando.

El Capitán siseó furiosamente por lo bajo en su idioma natal. El muchacho debía estar ocultando su poder. Necesitaba un plan. Dándole un vistazo a Rikum, abrió un vínculo telepático con él para darle una orden sencilla: distraer a Trunks para poder inocularle el nrehi. Su camarada asintió mientras él volvía a establecer su mirada en el adolescente.

—Te la voy a poner realmente fácil, muchacho. Vienes con nosotros y le perdonaremos la vida a ese niño y el resto de la población del planeta, junto con tus amigos de allá. Si te rehúsas, igual te llevaremos y los mataremos a todos ¿Qué será?

Trunks sonrió. —Me rehúso. Así que supongo que te toca.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido excepto para Trunks. Rikum voló a su usual y espantosa velocidad, pero fue parado en seco cuando éste sacó su espada con una mano, cubrió los ojos de Gohan para que no pudiera ver la otra y después se la lanzó como una lanza. Fue demasiado rápido para que el guerrero la esquivara y terminó atravesándole la garganta. Una fracción de segundo después, cogió sin esfuerzo la jeringa arrojada por Ginyu, a sólo unos centímetros de su cuello.

Ginyu abrió la boca cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Rikum golpeó el suelo. Trunks se dio la vuelta lentamente y fijó su intensa mirada en el Capitán, arrojando la jeringa. Se acercó al oído de Gohan y le susurró. —No mires abajo.

Gohan asintió cuando Trunks liberó su agarre de él, protectoramente, maniobró al niño detrás de él, justo como Gokú lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

—Parece que estamos 1-0 a mi favor. ¿Tienes algún otro truco bajo la manga o estás listo para acabar con este juego? —preguntó Trunks sarcásticamente.

Como último recurso, Ginyu estaba a punto de realizar su técnica de Cambio de Cuerpos. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Trunks apareció detrás de él y disparó una poderosa descarga de ki que atravesó su espalda, justo como Krillin había muerto. Ginyu murió antes de tocar el suelo y finalmente, la amenaza se había terminado.

Trunks bajó los ojos e hizo un recorrido visual a las ruinas de la Capital del Este. Sintió una horrible sensación de déjà vu. Se había aventurado dentro de la ciudad en su línea de tiempo y lucía _casi_ igual a esta. Algo en el corazón le dolió ante el pensamiento, antes de buscar a Raditz, Gokú y Vegeta, quienes estaban derribados. Pero podía sentir sus ki; débiles, pero presentes. Vivirían.

Con un pesado lamento que lo dejó sintiéndose drenado, se acercó a Ginyu. Con poco tacto, el adolescente pateó el cadáver en las costillas, forzándolo a darse la vuelta y quedar boca arriba. Se acuclilló y removió su scouter, estudiándolo cuidadosamente. El vínculo de transmisión estaba encendido. Alguien había estado escuchando todo el tiempo – De hecho, aún lo hacía.

Le sacudió el polvo al scouter, colocándoselo mientras se acercaba a Rikum. Removió su espada y la volvió a poner en su funda, ensangrentada y todo. Sacando ambas manos, reunió una impresionante cantidad de energía, antes de disparar dos descargas que desintegraron los remanentes de los dos guerreros élite. Con un último tiro, le disparó a Gurdo, dándole el mismo trato.

Bajando las manos comentó calmadamente. —¿Entonces, esos eran los tíos que enviaste por mí? Estoy decepcionado, Freezer.

Se oyó una sonrisa siniestra a través del scouter antes de que una voz familiar respondiera —No lo estés. Sólo quería encontrarte, querido, puesto que _insistes _en huir de mí en lugar de enfrentarme.

—Estoy en la Tierra y no estoy huyendo. Así que si me quieres, ven y atrápame —retó el adolescente.

—Claro, mi hermoso mono mestizo, tus deseos son órdenes. Te veré pronto.

Con eso, terminó la transmisión.

* * *

Publicado el 14/05/2013.


	18. Un Momento para Respirar

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Capítulo 18:** Un Momento para Respirar.

* * *

No muy a menudo una mujer descubría que estaba en su destino tener un hijo con un asesino sádico y trastornado. Incluso para una genio y brillante heredera, era mucho para procesar.

No paraba de pensar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro fuera de la casa deteriorada. La mano le temblaba mientras la alzaba para darle otra calada al cigarrillo. Después de que Trunks se marchara había reunido todo su coraje para ir a ver a Yamcha, con esperanza de que aún estuviese con vida. Pero no lo estaba y su maquillaje estaba arruinado por el consiguiente colapso emocional. Finalmente logró calmarse y llamar a las personas necesarias para que se llevaran su cuerpo. Se le hizo más sencillo cuando recordó que tenían las Esferas del Dragón para desear que regresaran, él y todos los demás.

Pero en un giro cruel del destino, el asesino de su amado resultó ser el hombre con el cual estaba destinada a tener un hijo. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué había hecho para merecer semejante destino.

_Vegeta. _Incluso _pensar _en su nombre hacía temblar de asco y odio a la heredera. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera tener contacto íntimo con él? Era un bastardo sicótico y ella tenía toda la evidencia necesaria para respaldarlo. No sabía cómo se _suponía_ se desarrollarían las cosas entre ellos, pero algo era cierto: en _esta _línea de tiempo no permitiría que el desgraciado se acercara e ella, mucho menos que la tocara.

Pero y entonces, ¿qué pasaría con Trunks?

Como si fuera una señal, él apareció en el horizonte, regresaba y no lo hacía solo. Bulma se enfocó para asegurarse de que eran ellos, y luego suspiró como muestra de alivio. Si volvían era porque la amenaza había terminado. O eso esperaba. La heredera arrojó el cigarrillo en el pavimento del frente de su estropeada casa y lo extinguió con el zapato deportivo mientras el grupo de sobrevivientes Saiyajin y medio-Saiyajin descendían frente a ella.

Trunks aterrizó sobre el pasto, con su padre inconsciente sobre el hombro. El adolescente miró a su madre preocupado mientras Raditz aterrizaba cerca de él. El Saiyajin mayor aún se veía débil, pero había sido el más fácil de despertar de los tres adultos ya que había sufrido el menor daño. Gokú estaba sobre su hombro todavía inconsciente. Finalmente, Gohan aterrizó tras ellos. El pequeño se veía triste, como si estuviese a punto de romper a llorar. Dio un paso adelante y se aferró a una de las piernas de su tío, como si no se sintiera capaz de mantenerse en pie si no lo hacía.

—Bulma —dijo Trunks llamando nuevamente su atención—, ¿estás bien?

Estaba a punto de decirle que no, que no lo estaba. Estaba estresada, esperando que alguien regresara, la cabeza y la espalda le dolían por el encuentro con Vegeta y las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, terriblemente preocupada por Krillin y aún seguía triste por Yamcha. Pero un buen vistazo al grupo de Saiyajin y semi-saiyajin apaleados frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que sinceramente hablando, ella estaba en mejor estado.

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Dónde está Krillin?

Trunks y Raditz intercambiaron miradas, antes de que el adolescente mirara nuevamente a su madre y admitiera. —No lo sé. Uno de nosotros tendrá que ir a buscarlo. Oye, ¿puedes ayudarnos un poco con mi padre y Gokú? Raditz y yo podemos ir a buscar a Krillin mientras los examinan.

Trunks vio hacia al ala médica donde había ido más temprano ese día. La Corporación Cápsula era el mejor lugar para recuperarse y reorganizarse, que era exactamente lo que él necesitaba. Desde que había golpeado y hecho atravesar la pared a Vegeta, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y ahora necesitaba tiempo para respirar.

—¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que deje a ese maldito regresar a mi propiedad?

Trunks hizo una mueca de dolor, observó a Bulma y casi quedó desconcertado por el gran odio que vio en sus ojos. Era la misma mirada que tenía cada vez que el tema de los androides salía a colación. Le dolió cuando se dio cuenta de que Vegeta se había convertido en el equivalente de su madre en esta línea de tiempo.

—¿Bueno, puede Raditz al menos llevar a Gokú adentro para que lo ayuden? —preguntó mirando irritado a su madre.

La rabia de Bulma se disipó cuando vio el cansancio en los ojos de Trunks. Suspiró. —Está bien. Llévenlos adentro. No hay mucha gente allá, dado que casi todos se fueron cuando la ciudad fue atacada. Pero sé que quedan algunos. Ellos sabrán qué hacer.

El adolescente le brindó una sonrisa cansada de gratitud. Raditz y él se dieron la vuelta para llevar a los Saiyajin lastimados al ala médica cuando Bulma gritó. —¡Trunks!

El adolescente se dio la vuelta y arqueó una ceja. —¿Sí?

—¿Podemos hablar un segundo? ¿Antes de que lo lleves adentro?

Trunks se dirigió a Raditz. En un movimiento muy a lo Vegeta le ordenó silenciosamente, con una mirada dura y un movimiento de barbilla hacia el ala médica, que llevara a Gokú adentro.

Raditz asintió; Trunks se había ganado su respeto al probar su valor en la batalla. Además, era el hijo de Vegeta y con éste todavía inconsciente, ahora respondía ante él. El Saiyajin mayor miró al pequeño aferrado a su pierna.

—Vamos niño, entremos. Puedes llamar a tu madre, antes de que le dé un ataque al corazón —dijo Raditz ajustándose lo mejor que pudo a Gokú. Gohan asintió en silencio, siguiendo a su tío.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Trunks se dirigió a su madre. Ella se enderezó de inmediato; había intentado vislumbrar al príncipe inconsciente mientras su hijo estaba de espaldas. Sí, ya lo había visto de cerca, pero eso fue antes de que supiera el tipo de rol que jugaría en su vida. Mentalmente, se dio cabezazos contra la pared por demostrar interés mientras veía de nuevo a su hijo.

—Trunks… No sé si puedo confiar en Vege…

—Sé que no confías en él. Y no te culpo después de todo lo que te hizo. Pero te prometo que no te lastimará de nuevo.

—¿Cómo puedes prometerlo? —Lo desafió Bulma, cruzando los brazos—. ¿No te derrotó en una pelea más temprano?

La mandíbula de Trunks se tensó ante el recordatorio de esa pelea. Quería estar molesto con su padre por ese golpe bajo, pero estaba más molesto consigo mismo por haber caído. Por meses, mientras estuvieron en el espacio, Vegeta le había metido en la cabeza que hacerse el muerto era uno de los trucos más viejos a recurrir durante un combate. Y entonces vino él y cayó redondo.

—Sí, pero sólo porque me agarró con la guardia baja. Créeme, no volverá a pasar.

—¿Eres más fuerte que él?

—Sí, lo soy.

Bulma observó a su hijo por un momento, estudiándolo cuidadosamente antes de ceder. —Está bien… puede quedarse en mi propiedad y que lo ayuden, pero si estás con él, Trunks.

El adolescente asintió en señal de acuerdo. —Gracias, me quedaré con él. Raditz puede buscar a Krillin sin mí. Oh, también tengo esto —dijo metiendo torpemente la mano en su chaqueta. Sacó el scouter verde de Ginyu y se lo extendió a su madre.

—Este era el scouter del líder. Tuvo una transmisión activa con Freezer todo el tiempo. No lo está ahora pero necesito que lo veas para ver si me puedes dar su ubicación y así poder calcular cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que llegue. No quiero presionarte ni nada, pero venía camino a la Tierra mientras hablábamos. Así que mientras más rápido lo sepamos, mejor.

—Okay —Bulma asintió tomando el scouter—, conozco el circuito por el scouter de Raditz, así que veré qué puedo hacer. Con suerte, podré sacarle información muy pronto.

—Increíble, gracias. —Trunks iba a darse la vuelta y pausó brevemente, la vio otra vez mientras ella escrutaba el scouter—. Y si sirve de algo… siento lo que mi padre te hizo a ti y a tus amigos.

La heredera miró de nuevo a su hijo, uno que nunca tendría, y suspiró. —Yo también lo siento, Trunks.

Se alejó derrotado. Ella no necesitó decirle lo que pensaba; él podía leerla como a un libro. Le dolía pensar que no nacería pero sus metas eran salvar esta línea de tiempo y después regresar a la suya, en ese orden. Si la Tierra podía evitar la destrucción en la que él había crecido, entonces su _no_ nacimiento era un precio bajo a pagar.

Apenas había puesto a Vegeta en la misma habitación en la que había estado más temprano cuando Raditz entró. El Saiyajin se puso tras él mientras intentaba despertar a su padre de nuevo, dándole palmadas en la mejilla. Pero éste aún era insensible a sus esfuerzos.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Raditz mirando al muchacho por encima del hombro.

—Estará bien, siempre que le brinden ayuda pronto —respondió Trunks, frunciendo el ceño mientras deslizaba los dedos bajo la barbilla de Vegeta para sentirle el pulso. Habría estado mucho más preocupado si no lo hubiese visto sufrir tanto en las manos de los Tsufuru y Freezer. Si todo eso no lo había matado antes de que él pudiese ayudarlo, seguramente esto tampoco lo haría.

—Buscaré a alguien para que lo examine.

—Está bien. —Trunks suspiró—. ¿Cómo está Gokú?

—Sigue inconsciente. Tiene una pierna fracturada, otros huesos lastimados. No está mal considerando todo. Lo están examinando ahora. Es algo bueno que el muy idiota no esté consciente o estaría teniendo un ataque por las jeringas —bufó Raditz, volteando los ojos mientras recordaba la última vez que Gokú había requerido atención médica. Nunca pensó que podría estar tan avergonzado de su hermano menor hasta ese día—, incluso llamé a su mujer para que viniera a verlo a él y a Gohan.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

Raditz arrugó el entrecejo ante la pregunta, no muy contento de cómo había caído tan fácilmente en la batalla. Sonando impaciente, escupió. —¿No estoy de pie?

—Bien. Puedes ir a buscar a Krillin entonces mientras me quedo aquí.

—Krillin está muerto, muchacho —espetó Raditz bruscamente—, tú lo sabes y yo también. No sé por qué tengo que…

—Raditz, sólo… —gruñó Trunks en exasperación, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Estaba luchando por mantener la paciencia mientras decía con brusquedad—, _búscalo,_ ¿sí? Tal vez sólo esté herido, inconsciente o algo. No estaría mal intentarlo, así que hazlo. Y mientras estás afuera, ve si puedes conseguir algunas Semillas del ermitaño también, para mi padre y Gokú.

—Bien, iré a buscar a Krillin, pero no hay Semillas del ermitaño. El Maestro Karin me dio la última que tenía esta mañana, la que le di a Vegeta.

_Por supuesto que no hay más semillas, _pensó Trunks amargamente. _Eso significaría que algo saldría bien para variar. _

—Está bien. Sólo vete de aquí —ordenó Trunks con voz entrecortada mientras veía nuevamente a su padre.

Raditz puso mala cara y salió de la habitación gruñendo en voz baja. —…_De verdad están emparentados__…_

Trunks escuchó y miró sobre su hombro sorprendido. ¿Qué se suponía significaba eso? Antes de que pudiera darle sentido alguno, un médico y una enfermera entraron. El adolescente dio un paso atrás y después intentó no estorbar mientras atendían a su padre.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, las palabras de Raditz todavía resonaban en sus oídos. Había estado por meses con su padre en el espacio y hasta ahora no había pensado mucho en cuánto éste lo estaba cambiando. Lo quería y respetaba, sí, pero NO quería ser como él. Se masajeó la nuca torpemente, reflexionando al respecto y sin gustarle lo que descubrió.

Iba a salir para tomar aire fresco, cuando avistó a Gohan. El pequeño estaba sentado en una silla, afuera de la habitación de Gokú, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y su barbilla apoyada sobre éstas. Sonrió agridulcemente. Era fabuloso ver otra vez a su mentor, aun cuando no tenía idea de quién era él.

—Hey niño, ¿cómo vas?

Gohan miró sorprendido hacia arriba cuando el híbrido mayor se sentó a su lado. Lo observó cautelosamente al principio, creyendo que era el enemigo. Rayos, incluso él había cortado su colita sin titubear. Pero después lo había protegido de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, así que ahora no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar. Sin embargo, se relajó un poco cuando vio la genuina sonrisa que le brindó.

—Estoy bien. Están ayudando a mi papá. —respondió Gohan, apoyando su barbilla sobre las rodillas otra vez.

—Están ayudando también a mi papá. Deberían estar bien ahora. Son muy fuertes. —Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ellos, antes de que Trunks añadiera—. Siento lo de tu cola, por cierto. Sólo protegía a mi papá. ¿Sin resentimientos?

Gohan asintió, manteniendo sus ojos al frente. Después de ver a Gokú ser pulverizado por Rikum, definitivamente entendió como debió haber sido para Trunks. Sin duda alguna habría hecho lo mismo si la situación hubiese sido inversa.

—Sin resentimientos. Igual a mi mamá no le gustaba.

Trunks sonrió. —Seguro.

—Siento haber ayudado a lastimar a su papá. Señor Trunks. Él era tan… aterrador —admitió Gohan reluctantemente, como si temiera la reacción de Trunks a sus palabras.

No obstante, para su sorpresa, Trunks rió a carcajadas. El pequeño no sabía que su contraparte del futuro le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras en su línea de tiempo alternativa: que Vegeta lo asustó hasta los huesos la primera vez que lo vio.

—Mi papá definitivamente puede ser aterrador, te lo aseguro. Pero es bueno, si miras con atención. Y llámame Trunks a secas. Todavía no soy tan viejo como para que me llamen 'señor'.

—Oh. Okay, Trunks. —Gohan apartó la mirada y la sonrisa de Trunks desapareció lentamente.

—¿Estás pensando en Piccoro? —preguntó, leyendo al niño perfectamente.

Gohan miró al piso. Soltó un largo suspiro que parecía el dolor de un anciano que recordaba su vida con pena. Podía sentir las lágrimas picándole los ojos. Aun cuando las reprimía fácilmente, no confiaba en su voz para responder, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

—Sabes, Gohan, tuve un mentor una vez. Lo mataron una noche durante una pelea y no pude evitar que pasara porque me dejó inconsciente con antelación — admitió Trunks en voz baja. Gohan aguantó la respiración mientras miraba al mayor—. Así que sé cómo te sientes, niño. Sé exactamente cómo te sientes.

—No es justo —dijo Gohan sofocado. Trunks puso una mano sobre la nuca del niño y le dio un apretón reconfortante.

—Lo sé.

Ambos híbridos permanecieron callados por un rato, cada uno dándole consuelo al otro de diferentes maneras. Trunks dejó de prestar atención, sus pensamientos vagaron lentamente hacia la confrontación con Freezer, cuando Gohan se levantó.

—Son mi mamá y mi abuelo —exclamó el niño, finalmente sonriendo mientras corría hacia la ventana para echar un vistazo afuera. Efectivamente, logró ver a Chichi y Ox Satán deteniéndose al frente. Gohan los saludó mientras Trunks se ponía de pie.

—Fabuloso, niño —dijo distraídamente el adolescente, sus pensamientos estaban opacados con destinos y líneas de tiempo estropeadas. Se dio la vuelta para ir a ver cómo estaba su padre cuando Gohan lo llamó.

—¿Hey, Trunks?

—¿Hn? —respondió, dándose media vuelta.

—Gracias —dijo dándole una sonrisa en señal de aprecio.

Trunks sonrió ligeramente en respuesta. —De nada.

* * *

Después de ser suturada y tomar algunas medicinas, Bulma se puso a trabajar. Habían pasado algunas horas y estaba jugueteando con el scouter de Ginyu en uno de los laboratorios intactos. El aparato era mucho más avanzado que el de Raditz y representó un obstáculo en su progreso. Estaba tan _cerca _de conseguir la base de datos encriptada. No la ayudaba el sentirse nerviosa, esperando que comenzaran las explosiones otra vez o que tuviera el telediario al fondo, reportando todo el daño que causaron las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu.

Unos minutos después se dirigió a la cocina para recuperar el scouter de Raditz. Sería un buen punto de inicio para comprender el de Ginyu. Encontró el dispositivo justo donde lo había dejado, en la mesa, donde había estado sentada con Yamcha. Bostezando, lo tomó e iba a regresar cuando notó algo en el piso. Parpadeó en sorpresa, antes de recogerlo.

Había tres Semillas del ermitaño y por un instante se sintió completamente confundida antes de recordar que Yamcha había estado sentado allí ese día reclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento. Debieron haberse caído de su bolsillo - esa era la única explicación. Viendo hacia arriba, vocalizó un _gracias _silencioso a su amado, antes de dirigirse al ala médica. No estaba muy segura de darle una semilla a Vegeta, pero tener recuperado y otra vez de pie a Gokú la haría sentir inmensamente mejor por hospedar de manera temporal al otro Saiyajin, al peligroso.

No le tomó mucho encontrar a Gokú. Pudo oírlo gritando tan pronto como entró.

—¡Aaaah! _¡__No!_ _¡Aléjate de mí__!_

—¡Gokú! —oyó a Chi-Chi chillar—, es para darte fluidos para que así puedas recuperarte más rápido, ¡deja que el médico haga su trabajo!

Hubo un gemido de entrega, seguido por un momento de silencio. Luego, más gritos. —No, no puedo hacerlo, ¡ALÉJALA!

—Hey chicos. —saludó Bulma alegremente mientras entraba a la habitación.

Gokú se veía tan pálido como sus sábanas. Su pierna y brazo derecho estaban enyesados y tenía un montón de vendajes y hematomas en el cuerpo. Le dio a su vieja amiga una mirada que se leía como _por favor sálvame, _mientras un médico estaba junto a él intentando colocarle una vía la cual el Saiyajin se había arrancado hace unos minutos cuando finalmente había vuelto en sí. Chi-Chi estaba parada al otro lado de la cama y a un lado, estaba Ox Satán con Gohan sentado en su regazo. Ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas en señal de vergüenza.

—Bulma. ¡Podrías POR FAVOR decirle a este hombre que deje de comportarse como un niño! —gritó Chi-Chi apuntándole a su esposo mientras lo hacía. Dio un giro para mirar a Gokú, quien se estremeció ante su mirada—. ¡Quiero que me regresen a mi esposo en este momento!

—Aw vamos, Chi. —gimoteó Gokú, mirando la jeringa por el rabillo del ojo—. Soy un Saiyajin y Raditz dijo que sanamos mucho más rápido que los terrícolas. ¡No necesito esa cosa!

—¡Tu hermano también dijo que hay un loco psicótico llamado Freezer acercándose a la Tierra! ¡Sé que quieres pelear con él pero necesitas recuperarte primero!

—De hecho, Ahí es donde puedo ayudar —interrumpió Bulma, levantó la mano mostrando una Semilla del ermitaño y los ojos de Gokú inmediatamente se iluminaron. Bulma sonrió abiertamente y se la arrojó y él la atrapó con su mano buena—. Toma. Ahora puedes volver a entrenar con los dioses o lo que sea que estuvieses haciendo últimamente.

Gokú masticó la semilla, tragándola ansiosamente. Diez segundos después, se estaba rasgando los yesos y vendas. Se levantó, subió un brazo frente a él y apretó el puño con fuerza. Sonrió abiertamente. —Gracias, Bulma, de verdad me cayó del cielo. Wow ¡Me siento de maravilla! ¡Rayos, Raditz no bromeaba cuando dijo que nos hacíamos más fuertes después de una batalla!

Bulma rió mientras Chi-Chi lo abrazaba y Gohan se acercaba. —Necesitas entrenar más duro para que no te lastimen. —La Heredera suspiró.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras veía junta a la familia. Salió a hurtadillas, sin que nadie lo notara. Su buen humor desaparecía con cada paso.

De repente, de la manera más extraña, se encontró con que tenía su propia familia. Consistía de un hijo que ya era prácticamente un hombre y el padre, el hombre que casi la mataba más temprano en la mañana. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, contemplando seriamente no darle a Vegeta una de las semillas ¿Qué pasaría si se hacía más fuerte que Trunks? Entonces quizá los mataría a todos y tendría que volver a ayudarlo a reunir las esferas. El pensamiento la hizo estremecerse.

Bulma abrió la puerta de la habitación del príncipe lentamente, asomándose. Vegeta yacía de lado, con los ojos cerrados. Sus costillas y pecho estaban vendados y otro vendaje envolvía su cabeza. Trunks estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, apoyando los brazos en el borde mientras veía a su padre. Miró brevemente a Bulma cuando ella se asomó. El adolescente se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, diciéndole en silencio que permaneciera callada antes de volverle prestar atención a su padre.

—Sí, lo hice —susurró Trunks.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Trunks añadiera. —Bueno, uno ya estaba muerto cuando llegué y acabé con los dos con los que ustedes peleaban. Al otro lo maté yo.

Silencio y luego. —Era azul.

Silencio mientras Trunks fruncía en señal de reflexión, antes de decir. —No, no vi a ninguno rojo. Pero no puedo sentir a nadie, así que alguien debió matarlo, puesto que dijiste que no podían ocultar el ki.

Bulma estaba intrigada cuando terminó de entrar a la habitación. No importaba cómo mirara la escena frente a ella, parecía que Trunks estaba hablando solo. Vegeta parecía estar todavía inconsciente pero su hijo estaba teniendo una conversación real con él. Había oído a Raditz mencionar la telepatía un par de veces, pero en realidad nunca la había visto funcionar. La joven heredera se apoyó de la pared, cruzando los brazos, mirándolos sorprendida mientras Trunks se acercaba más al príncipe.

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido, antes de que una tímida sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. —Sí, estoy bien —respondió en voz baja—, ya salió de mi sistema.

Silencio y luego. —Sí, estoy seguro.

Silencio y después Trunks suspiró profundamente y su sonrisa desapareció, su rostro se llenó de preocupación. El adolescente alzó una mano y puso la otra en el cuello de Vegeta como si quisiera mantenerlo acostado. —Padre, Nappa murió hace tiempo ¿No te acuerdas? Tú lo mataste.

Un notable frunce se hizo visible en el rostro de Vegeta ante eso mientras Bulma parpadeaba incrédula. No sabía que la sorprendía más, que Vegeta pareciera ser alguna clase de alienígena y asesino en serie o que Trunks ya lo supiese y que no pareciera importarle. Por otra parte, su hijo no parecía tener más de 20. Era joven e impresionable y evidentemente Vegeta había sido una terrible influencia. Estaba corrompiendo a _su _niño y eso no iba a tolerarlo.

—¿Trunks?—lo llamó ella finalmente, queriendo hablar con él en privado.

Antes de que Trunks pudiese siquiera mirarla, Vegeta se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz, rodó sobre su espalda y apuntó una mano brillante a su dirección. El adolescente de inmediato tomó la mano de su padre forzándolo a bajarla antes de que su madre resultase muerta.

—Hey, Cálmate, tranquilízate. Nadie va a lastimarte, te lo prometo —afirmó Trunks. Vegeta se enfocó en su hijo con esfuerzo, antes de asentir ligeramente como muestra de confianza. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza, luchando con un ataque de vértigo por el movimiento repentino mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos.

Bulma tenía una mano en el corazón mientras exhalaba lentamente. Vegeta iba a matarla antes de que terminara el día, de una u otra manera. Cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento, susurró. —Trunks, necesito hablar contigo.

Trunks asintió. Se levantó y salió con Bulma siguiendo sus pasos. El adolescente se dio la vuelta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Averiguaste algo con respecto a Freezer?

—No, todavía no. pero estoy cerca, necesito un poco más de tiempo para descifrar esa encriptación.

—Está bien ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Conseguí estas en la cocina. Yamcha debió haberlas tenido. Ya le di una a Gokú —dijo Bulma mostrándole dos semillas en su mano a Trunks. A éste se le iluminó el rostro cuando las vio, una sonrisa apareció. Extendió una mano para agarrarlas inmediatamente pero Bulma las apartó. La miró y parpadeó sorprendido. Ella suspiró. —Trunks…, confío en ti. De verdad espero que sepas lo que haces.

—¿Con Freezer?

—Bueno, sí, con él también. Pero me refería a Vegeta.

—Oh, sólo está un poco fuera de sí en este momento, eso es todo —dijo indiferente encogiéndose de hombros—, no sabía quién eras, sólo estaba actuando por instinto. No le guardes mucho rencor por eso.

—¿Cómo sabes que está fuera de sí? —demandó Bulma finalmente, poniendo su mano libre en la cintura—. Quiero que sepas que casi me mata ¡Y que mató a Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y Yamcha justo frente a mí!

—Sé lo que ha hecho y que ha hecho cosas peores, créeme.

—¿Y eso no te molesta? —preguntó exasperada.

Trunks suspiró, ojeando a través de la pequeña ventana a su padre. Vegeta había caído rendido otra vez; podía sentirlo en su ki. Regresando su atención a Bulma, bajó el tono y habló en voz baja.

—No dije que no me molestara. Pero hay mucho más en él. Demonios, _tú eras _quien siempre solía decirme que había más en él de lo que se veía a primera vista. Además, a fin de cuentas, no importa cuán maldito pueda ser, sigue siendo mi padre. ¿Así que puedo por favor darle una semilla para que ya no esté lastimado? ¿Por favor?

Bulma dudó sólo un momento, antes de finalmente poner ambas semillas en su mano. No confiaba en Vegeta, ni un poco, pero sí en Trunks.

—Sólo ten cuidado con él ¿Okay? —Trunks no pudo evitar sino sonreír al oír su tono maternal.

—No te preocupes. Ha tenido la oportunidad de matarme varias veces, pero no lo ha hecho —le afirmó Trunks. La heredera lo miró inexpresivamente. Si esa era su intento para aliviar sus preocupaciones, entonces había fallado. Aunque antes de que ella pudiera contestarle, él añadió—, y vamos a dejarlo todo entre tú y yo, si no te importa. Mientras menos gente lo sepa, mejor.

Bulma asintió en señal de acuerdo y después Trunks regresó a la habitación con Vegeta. Segundos después, el Saiyajin puro estaba sentado y quitándose los vendajes, mientras su hijo se paraba frente a él. Bulma no pudo aguantar la curiosidad mientras espiaba a través de la ventana.

—¿Todavía no está en el planeta? —preguntó Vegeta, rasgando las vendas de su pecho. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio los extraños shorts que vestía ahora, jalándolos con curiosidad y desdeño.

—No, pero definitivamente viene en camino.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hablé con él.

Vegeta miró arriba. —¿Cuándo? —demandó.

—Después de que maté a Ginyu. Estaba escuchando a escondidas a través del scouter…

—¿Los demás siguen con vida? —interrumpió airadamente el príncipe mientras se ponía de pie, mirando a lo lejos.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Kakarotto y su mocoso ¿Los dejaste con vida?

—Oh. Bueno, sí, por supuesto que lo hice. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Están de nuestro lado.

El labio superior de Vegeta se curvó dando un gruñido de hastío mientras miraba fríamente a su hijo. —Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me parece que aún no has aprendido una mierda, ¿o me equivoco?

—Padre —resopló Trunks mientras Vegeta se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de él y examinaba la habitación en búsqueda de su uniforme y armadura. Los encontró tirados en la esquina y se acercó para recuperarlos. Su uniforme estaba ensangrentado y rasgado en algunas partes y su armadura definitivamente había agotado su tiempo de vida. No le importó, se las puso de todas maneras mientras Trunks continuaba—, no son una amenaza, te lo prometo. No hay motivo para matarlos.

—_No son una amenaza —_repitió Vegeta burlonamente mientras levantaba su armadura—. Sí, Trunks. Nosotros sólo caímos en picada en su planeta y matamos a la mitad de sus amigos. Ellos _quizá _no querrán vengarse y definitivamente no corremos el riesgo de ser atacados tan pronto como uno de nosotros se dé la vuelta. Qué idea tan _absurda_ —se mofó ofensivamente el príncipe, poniéndose la armadura.

Trunks apretó los dientes. —Nadie va a atacar a nadie —repitió en lo que se volvió rápidamente su mantra. —no dejaré que pase. _No van _a lastimarte y _tú _no vas a lastimarlos.

—Hn. Bueno, si te rehúsas a encargarte de ellos, tendré que hacerlo yo.

—De ninguna manera —gruñó Trunks.

Quedaron en silencio después de eso. Vegeta se puso el segundo guante con tanta fuerza que sus dedos casi rompen la tela. Lo soltó y apretó el puño dolorosamente fuerte, con los ojos clavados en la mano.

—¿Estás seguro de querer pasar por esto otra vez, muchacho? —preguntó Vegeta en un tono de voz tranquilo aunque mortal, aún dándole la espalda—. Te recuerdo que no terminaste muy bien la última vez.

—Sí, y yo te recuerdo que dijiste que me matarías si se te presentaba la oportunidad. ¿Y adivina qué? La tuviste y no lo hiciste.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y se tronó el cuello en irritación. ¿Qué podría decir en respuesta? El muchacho tenía razón. Cambió de tema mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—Mira, Ya cumplieron con su cometido contra las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Ahora tienen que morir mientras nos enfocamos en Freezer. El único problema acá es el mismo que siempre tienes… tu debilidad sentimental.

Los ojos de Trunks se entrecerraron cuando Vegeta caminó directo hacia él. La mirada del príncipe era intensa, pero su hijo no desvió la suya.

—¿Crees que _yo _usé tus emociones en tu contra en la batalla, muchacho? —se mofó Vegeta—. Te vas a enfrentar a Freezer y él olerá tu debilidad y la usará en tu contra tan rápido que no sabrás lo que pasó. Ahora NO es momento para que te ablandes o nos matarán a ambos. No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer más errores debido a tu estupidez, tu intuición descarriada y tus _sentimientos _¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Trunks desvió la mirada y Vegeta agarró su rostro bruscamente, obligándolo a mirarlo de nuevo mientras gruñía. —Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, muchacho del demonio. ¿Entiendes o no lo que te estoy diciendo?

Trunks exhaló por la nariz, su rostro se enrojeció en vergüenza. Ni siquiera había pensado en una buena respuesta cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—¡HEY, IMBÉCIL! ¡No le hables así!

Padre e hijo voltearon sorprendidos cuando Bulma entró enojada, su paciencia finalmente se había agotado. Había visto suficiente y no iba a permitir que Vegeta tratara a SU hijo de esa manera. De repente no importó ni un poco si iba o no a tener a Trunks en esta línea de tiempo. En otro lugar y época ella lo había dado a luz, puesto ese nombre y amado. Era suficiente para reclamarlo como suyo y defenderlo aun si eso significaba hacerle frente al mismísimo príncipe Saiyajin.

—Bulma, está bien… —comenzó a decir Trunks torpemente.

—¡No, no está bien y no te atrevas a defenderlo! —le respondió Bulma irritada, metiéndose entre él y Vegeta. El príncipe sólo podía parpadear en shock mientras la mujer atrevida le hablaba directo a la cara. —¡Trunks es tu HIJO, pendejo! ¡Él se preocupa por ti de verdad y probablemente sea el único ser vivo que lo hace! ¿Y lo tratas así? ¿Intentabas manipularlo para que hiciera lo que tú querías? ¿Por qué, porque eres demasiado débil para encargarte por ti mismo de Freezer?

_Oh, mierda, _Trunks pensó, sintiendo como el ki de su padre prácticamente rompía el aire mientras se disparaba con su furia. Era la única señal de la ira del príncipe mientras miraba con calma a la mujer frente a él. El adolescente tomó a su madre por la cintura desde atrás, alejándola de él.

—Vaya, tienes un _carácter_ _fuerte_… —Vegeta arrastró las palabras peligrosamente enfocando los ojos en su garganta. El príncipe miraba fijo a su pulso con la mirada hambrienta de un león considerando a su presa. No la había matado todavía porque estaba contemplando como castigarla apropiadamente por tan flagrante irrespeto. ¿Debía atravesarle el pecho y sacarle el corazón? ¿Quizá decapitarla lentamente ¿Quemarla viva con su ki centímetro a centímetro? Esa última era intrigante; ella seguramente gritaría por piedad. La cual no recibiría.

—Bulma, ¿por qué no vas a echarle un vistazo al scouter de Ginyu? De verdad podría usar esa información tan pronto como puedas dármela —dijo Trunks nerviosamente, reconociendo de inmediato la mirada sombría y homicida de su padre.

—Trunks, ¿qué te pasa? ¡No puedes permitir que te pisotee de esa manera! —gritó Bulma, mirando al adolescente detrás de ella—. Eres más fuerte que él ¡Dale una paliza!

—No fue tan malo, sólo estaba dándome un consejo.

—¿Un consejo? ¡Quiere que mates a Gokú y a Gohan!

—No te preocupes por eso. Ahora vamos, ve y consígueme esa información. —Trunks prácticamente empujó a Bulma mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Vegeta apreció repentinamente frente a la puerta, bloqueando la salida. Bulma se estremeció en señal de sorpresa, apoyándose a Trunks. Sintió verdadero temor ante la mirada de rabia pura de Vegeta y de repente se arrepintió por ser tan compulsiva.

Trunks gruñó, sus ojos se oscurecieron en advertencia. —Padre, quítate de la puerta.

—Hazte a un lado, muchacho. Después de todo, me parece que esta mujer le urge aprender cuál es su sitio. No te preocupes, mujer —Una sonrisa de anticipación sanguinaria apareció en su rostro mientras pasaba la lengua por sus colmillos expuestos—, Príncipe Vegeta, a tu servicio…

—Ve a joder. —espetó Bulma. _Odio_ no era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para definir lo que sentía.

El príncipe rió entre dientes. —Eso se puede arreglar antes de que mueras, si insistes.

Bulma fue puesta tras su hijo y luego éste se puso frente al rostro de Vegeta.

—Basta. No vas a tocarla así que quítate de mi camino antes de que tenga que hacerlo. —Trunks juró, mirando penetrantemente a los ojos de Vegeta. El príncipe entrecerró los ojos ante el flagrante reto. Apretando con fuerza los puños a los lados. Padre e hijo se sostuvieron la mirada por unos tensos momentos, antes de que el padre rompiera el silencio.

—Kakarotto. Qué maravilla que nos acompañes —dijo con burla, justo cuando los otros Saiyajin aparecieron detrás de él.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—demandó Gokú con Gohan escondido detrás de él.

Chi-Chi ya se había ido con su padre y Gokú había estado esperando a que Raditz volviera mientras simultáneamente monitoreaba de cerca el ki de Vegeta y Trunks, principalmente a Vegeta. La desconfianza que el príncipe sentía por él era definitivamente mutua, en especial ahora que la amenaza de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu había pasado.

Pero después de que Chi-Chi se fue, Gohan le dijo lo que Trunks había hecho por él. Como su hijo, Gokú estaba dividido en quién confiar. Estaba inclinado a confiar en Trunks - de verdad parecía un buen muchacho - pero aún no estaba convencido del todo. Sospechó cuando sintió subir el ki de Vegeta pero cuando también comenzó hacerlo el de Trunks en respuesta, finalmente fue a echar un vistazo.

—No pasa nada —respondió Trunks llamando nuevamente la atención de Vegeta. Bulma tenía las manos en los hombros de su hijo desde atrás, asomada mientras él continuaba—, Bulma va a darme información sobre la ubicación de Freezer y mi padre estaba a punto de quitarse de la salida.

Vegeta gruñó furiosamente. —Esta mujer no es nada tuyo, muchacho y aun así intentas protegerla como si ella fuese… como si fuese…

Se calló y la ira en su rostro fue reemplazada por la confusión. Miró a su hijo a los ojos y luego tornó su mirada inquisidora en la mujer detrás de él. Bulma podía ver prácticamente cómo maquinaba su cerebro y se agachó para quedar fuera de su vista detrás de Trunks.

—¿Como si fuese pariente de él? —terminó Gohan inocentemente.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar al pequeño conmocionados, excepto Trunks, que cerró los ojos. Levantó una mano y se frotó los ojos, suspirando mientras lo hacía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Vegeta mirando con fiereza al pequeño escondido tras las piernas de Gokú. —¿Qué demonios acabas de decir, niño?

Gohan parecía confundido, como si acabase de anunciar que dos más dos eran cuatro y nunca nadie hubiese escuchado semejante cosa. Se rascó torpemente la parte posterior de la cabeza. ¿Es que no lo sabían ya?

—Bueno, ¿no lo _eres_, Trunks?—preguntó Gohan, mirando directamente al adolescente en la habitación—. Me refiero a que dijiste que tu nombre era Trunks Briefs cuando peleaste con las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, ¿o no? ¿No significa eso que estás emparentado con Bulma?

—Gohan, calla. —ordenó Gokú no gustándole como Vegeta estaba mirando fijamente a su hijo.

—Con que aquí están —se oyó la voz de Raditz a lo lejos mientras se acercaba a la ahora atestada enfermería—. Wow, se recuperaron rápido. Bueno, no pude encontrar a Krillin, pero…

—Raditz —interrumpió Gokú y fue sólo entonces que el hermano mayor notó la tensión en el lugar.

Vegeta estaba parpadeando en señal de asombro, apenas registrando la llegada de su camarada. Estaba mirando a Gohan mientras finalmente ponía todas las piezas juntas. Ahora todo cobraba sentido… Primero, Trunks se había ofrecido para acompañar a Raditz a la Tierra. Había dicho que su madre era un genio tecnológico. Tenía un interés poco natural en esa porquería de planeta. Ahora estaban ahí y el adolescente parecía dispuesto a pelear con él hasta la muerte para proteger a esa mujer.

El príncipe se volteó lentamente hacia Trunks, buscando en sus ojos la verdad.

—¿Ella es… tu madre?

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Raditz, preguntándose qué se había perdido—. ¿Quién es su ma…—sus palabras fueron cortadas por el codo de Gokú golpeando sus costillas.

Trunks dudó por un momento, pero ahora estaba hasta el cuello. No tenía sentido seguir negándolo. Asintió mientras respondía en voz baja. —Sí. Bulma es mi madre.

—Pero… cómo… —Vegeta luchaba por hablar antes de gritar—. ¡Es imposible! ¡Nunca antes en mi vida había visto a esta mujer!

—Es porque no soy de esta línea de tiempo. Soy del futuro —admitió Trunks finalmente, ganándose las miradas aturdidas de todos los Saiyajin puros frente a él. Vegeta en particular parecía haber perdido la habilidad de pensar mientras Trunks continuaba—. Mi madre construyó una máquina del tiempo y yo la usé para volver al pasado para hacerles una advertencia a todos ustedes.

—¡Guao! Entonces tú eres en realidad de acá de la Tierra? ¿_Y _del futuro? ¡Es descabellado lo que dices!—exclamó Gokú.

Trunks suspiró. —Les explicaré todo…

Y lo hizo. Les contó tanto como pudo sobre lo que _debió _haber pasado en esa línea de tiempo. Lugo les contó sobre la verdadera razón de su visita - advertirles sobre la llegada de los androides. Les contó sobre el virus del corazón de Gokú en el futuro. Le dijo que todos morirían excepto Bulma y Gohan. Les dijo que había perdido el antídoto para el virus en el espacio y que su cápsula había sido destruida por lo que se encontraba atascado en esa época por ahora_._

Diez minutos después, Bulma estaba masajeando ligeramente los brazos de Trunks desde atrás, mirando disimuladamente a Vegeta mientras lo hacía. Raditz estaba mirando torpemente a su hermano, ahora consciente de cómo debió haber sido el primer encuentro entre ambos. Gokú estaba parado frente a la ventana mirando inexpresivamente hacia afuera, llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que _él_ era _el elegido - _el elegido para alcanzar el nivel del Super Saiyajin Legendario, el elegido para destruir a Freezer de una vez por todas, el elegido para salvar a billones de vidas. Gohan estaba mirando a Trunks atemorizado, ahora consciente de que él era el mentor del cual el adolescente había estado hablando hace poco. Lejos de estar afligido por su propio fallecimiento en el futuro, estaba pesando en cuan genial era que _él _lo hubiese entrenado personalmente.

Vegeta estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de la habitación, con las vista fija en la pared, apretando las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se igualaban en color. Se sintió tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la verdad sobre Trunks, a pesar de la miríada de pistas frente a él. Estaba más que molesto de que Gokú, apenas un Saiyajin de clase baja, fuera el elegido para vengar su raza contra Freezer, y no él. Estaba avergonzado no sólo de estar destinado a fracasar, sino que también lo estaba a morir en las manos del tirano.

Y, no podía precisar del todo lo que sentía hacia Trunks por no sólo ocultarle la verdad por tanto tiempo, sino por decirle la verdad a Bulma antes que a él. Finalmente lo categorizó como una traición. Una persona más en consonancia con sus sentimientos lo habría llamado dolor.

—No puedo quedarme para siempre —dijo Trunks rompiendo el extremadamente embarazoso silencio—. Mi madre en mi línea de tiempo está sola. _Tengo _que regresar tan pronto como sea posible. No puede defenderse de los androides. Podría regresar para ayudarlos contra ellos, pero necesito que Gokú se convierta en Super Saiyajin.

»Pero, ahora no sé —admitió el adolescente mirando a Gokú por el rabillo del ojo—. Sin ofender pero, no creo que seas lo suficientemente fuerte, Gokú. No estoy seguro de que _alguno _de ustedes lo sea —añadió, perdiéndose la manera como Vegeta se estremecía ante sus palabras—, así que eso significa que tengo que derrotar a Freezer. Puedo hacerlo, pero luego, cuando los androides lleguen… simplemente no lo sé.

—Bueno, primero lo primero. La prioridad es Freezer. Tenemos que derrotarlo, no importa quién lo haga. —Suspiró Gokú cruzando los brazos—, así que si puedes hacerlo, Trunks, entonces supongo que es lo mejor. Siempre podemos entrenar luego para los androides y tú podrías volver a tu casa con un deseo a las esferas del Dragón.

—Y si las esferas del Dragón no funcionan, construiré otra máquina del tiempo si es necesario. Regresarás a tu casa, lo prometo —aseguró Bulma.

—Pero tenemos que ir por las de Namek, dado que Piccoro murió. —señaló Raditz.

—Sí, pero Freezer viene camino a la Tierra. Nos convendría esperar para ir allá hasta que lo derrotemos. Después podemos reparar algo más de daño con las esferas del Dragón —sugirió Gokú.

—¿Y qué pasaría si en su lugar, Freezer va camino a Namek, como en la línea de tiempo de Trunks? —insistió Raditz, parecía ansioso.

—No va para allá, idiota —interrumpió Vegeta enojado, masajeando las sienes—. Sólo estaba escuchando a través del scouter de Ginyu. Así que a menos que ustedes, idiotas, mencionaran las Esferas del Dragón después de quedar inconsciente, estamos a salvo. Además, Trunks lo retó directamente. Créanme. Freezer viene a la Tierra mientras hablamos.

—Bueno, quizá Raditz y mi madre puedan ir a Namek y conseguir las esferas del Dragón mientras nos quedamos en la Tierra y esperamos a Freezer —sugirió Trunks.

—Hn. ¿Por qué esa mujer idiota no hace algo útil primero y averigua dónde está Freezer en realidad? —gruñó Vegeta mirando a Bulma por el rabillo del ojo—. Eso si de verdad _tiene_ la pericia que tanto alardea.

—¡Cómo te ATREVES a hablarme así en mi propia casa! —gritó Bulma mientras Trunks la sujetaba por la cintura para evitar que avanzara hacia su padre—. ¡Qué te jodan, imbécil!

Vegeta se mofó. —No en _esta _línea de tiempo, perra.

—¡Hey, no le hables así!—Gokú chasqueó mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el príncipe—. Es la madre de tu hijo, Vegeta.

—Sí —expresó Vegeta con burla, sus ojos oscuro se tornaron gélidos mientras se movían para ver directo a los de su hijo—, la madre de un hijo que nunca pedí ni quise. ¿No les parecemos una familia feliz?

Trunks hizo una mueca de dolor. Su padre no lo había mirado con tanto desprecio desde hacía mucho. No pudo mantener el contacto visual por más que unos segundos, necesitó apartar la mirada.

—No lo escuches, Trunks —susurró Bulma tras él. —No es más que un imbécil.

—Está bien. Igual, mi padre tiene razón. Necesitamos saber la ubicación de Freezer antes de preocuparnos más en la planificación —cedió en voz baja Trunks.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará obtener esa información, Bulma?—preguntó Gokú, cuestionándose si sería capaz de irse un tiempo a su casa.

—No mucho. Quizá una hora o dos. Ya me pongo en ello —dijo Bulma, saliendo para hacer precisamente eso. Vegeta la observó sutilmente por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella lo hacía, antes de desviar la mirada a su hijo cuando éste lo vio otra vez.

—¿Papá?—susurró Gohan.

—¿Sí, Gohan?

—¿Puedo ir a Namek? Quiero ayudar a traer a Piccoro y a los demás de vuelta.

Gokú sonrió. —Tenemos que encargarnos de la Tierra primero. Veremos lo que dice tu mamá. Pero no veo por qué no.

—Así que estaba en tu destino matarme, ¿eh?—preguntó Raditz rudamente llamando la atención de su hermano. Gokú rió entre dientes nervioso, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Bueeee…algo así, pero en esta línea de tiempo terminó mucho mejor, ¿no te parece?

Vegeta chasqueó la lengua, apunto de gritarle a todos que cerraran la maldita boca. No estaba de humor para escuchar sus estupideces. Justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie para hacerlo, Bulma regresó, en su rostro se notaba dolor y pérdida.

—Acaban de llamarme de uno de los hospitales del área metropolitana. Krillin… murió. —admitió rompiéndosele la voz mientras lo decía. Trunks suspiró, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros. Raditz y Vegeta estaban completamente impasibles con la noticia, pero Gokú parecía como si hubiese recibido un golpe físico. El Saiyajin más joven se dio la vuelta con los hombros caídos.

—Está bien, volverá a la vida con un deseo. No te preocupes. —dijo Trunks intentando ofrecerle algo de consuelo.

Vegeta volteó para ver a Raditz, quien estaba apoyado en la pared y demandó. —¿Cuál era Krillin?

—El calvo bajito.

Vegeta rió con ganas, llamando la atención de Gokú. —¡El calvito igual terminó muriendo! Se lo merece el pedazo de mierda. No vale la pena que malgasten un deseo en…

Sus palabras fueron violentamente silenciadas por un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de Gokú, quien se había movido tan rápido que para cuando Trunks se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, los dos Saiyajin ya estaban peleándose en el suelo. Vegeta intentaba contraatacar valientemente, pero sus palabras habían tocado un punto sensible en el momento equivocado. Gokú estaba magistralmente enfadado y de hecho se necesitó de Trunks y Raditz para separarlo del príncipe.

—¡Eres un miserable, hijo de puta de tercera clase! —Vegeta estaba furioso, se puso nuevamente de pie. Se limpió la sangre del labio roto y luego llevó su mano atrás, una esfera azul de ki inmediatamente apareció en su mano. La sacó nuevamente mientras gruñía—. Lo pagarás muy caro…

—¡Basta! —gritó Trunks, parándose entre su padre y Gokú. El último apenas era contenido por Raditz—. ¡Tenemos que trabajar UNIDOS! ¡Es la única manera para salir bien librados de ésta! —Miró fijamente a Vegeta exasperado—. Padre, por favor.

Vegeta miró furioso a Trunks por unos tensos segundos antes de extinguir la esfera de ki. Escupió un buche de sangre en el suelo y dijo con desprecio. —Bien, pero como dijiste, Trunks. No te quedarás en esta línea de tiempo para siempre.

No tuvo que pronunciar su amenaza demasiado, pasando su mirada de promesa de asesinato lentamente de Gokú a Bulma, que tuvo que controlarse para no retroceder. El labio de Vegeta se curvó, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a la ventana. Con un golpe fuerte el vidrio se rompió por completo. Luego se marchó.

—Bien hecho, Kakarotto —gruñó Raditz liberando a su hermano menor. Gokú aún estaba molesto y resentido, no sólo por los comentarios crueles de Vegeta sino por la destrucción que el príncipe había causado en tan corto tiempo. Se recordó sin embargo que el príncipe estaba destinado a convertirse en un aliado de ellos y eso ayudó a que se calmara un poco—. ¡Ahora va a purgar el maldito planeta!

—No lo hará —dijo a sabiendas Trunks, mirando fijamente en dirección a donde su padre se había marchado—. Sólo necesita estar solo. Es todo.

—Lo siento —añadió con pesar Bulma—, sólo quería decirles, muchachos. No pensé que _esto_ pasaría.

—Está bien. No te preocupes. Ya sabes lo que necesitamos —dijo Trunks.

—Me pondré en ello, ahora mismo —afirmó Bulma rebosando de confianza. Tenía toda la motivación que necesitaba y ya estaba cerca de desencriptar el avanzado scouter en tiempo record.

—Está bien. Se está haciendo tarde, llevaré a mi hijo a la casa y después regresaré para ver dónde estamos parados —dijo Gokú

—Pero papá, no estoy cansado —gimoteó Gohan.

—Sin peros, vamos —ordenó Gokú gentilmente, encaminando al niño. Miró a Raditz—. Regresaré en menos de una hora, pero si Bulma lo averigua antes, eleva tu poder para así saber.

—Seguro.

Pronto, sólo quedaron Raditz y Trunks en la habitación. El adolescente estaba agotado emocional y mentalmente mientras caía en una silla. Raditz lo examinaba, lo estudiaba con curiosidad.

—¿Estás bien, muchacho?

Trunks asintió cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. Se sentía exhausto. Raditz se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No te sientas tan miserable, mestizo. Vegeta simplemente es así.

—Algunas veces es tan difícil —murmuró Trunks.

—Sí, pero aún estoy vivo, ¿o no? Hace un año, me hubiese matado por pelear en su contra. No sé qué pasó desde que los dejé en Rithica, pero él está diferente.

—Supongo.

—Enfócate en Freezer, no en Vegeta. Es tu papel ahora, en esta línea tiempo. Ahora eres el elegido. Eres el vengador. Depende de ti.

Trunks asintió mirando a Raditz con recelo. —Creía que me odiabas.

Raditz rió entre dientes, antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. —Vegeta no es el único que es diferente ahora, muchacho.

Trunks lo siguió con la mirada. No tenía respuesta para eso.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Vegeta cayó de un árbol sobre un tigre incauto con una espada de ki en su mano. El animal murió casi al impacto cayendo con un golpe seco sobre la grama. El príncipe se enderezó y disparó una descarga de energía para formar una fogata y cocinar su cena.

Media hora después, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas contra una roca, comiendo carne a medio asar de tigre mientras se pensaba en la situación que se encontraba. Era propenso a tener mala suerte. Una suerte horrible, incluso. Pero esto iba más allá de lo ridículo. El bosquejo que le suministró le repugnó y avergonzó. Establecido en esa porquería de planeta con una mujer terrícola y una vida de mediocridad, después sería aniquilado por unos androides. No era extraño que muriese en la futura línea temporal. Se había vuelto suave y débil.

Después estaba Trunks. En retrospectiva, había sospechado que la edad de su hijo estaba fuera de rango, pero no era como para llegar a la conclusión obvia y cotidiana de que "_Debe venir del futuro"_. Además, en una larga misión de infiltrado, cuando era más joven que el muchacho, se había costado con algunas mujeres que envejecían más rápido que los saiyajin. Había figurado que era el resultado de una de esas noches de borracheras y no quiso considerar más el asunto.

¿Pero que _esa _mujer fuese su madre? La de pelo azul era muy seductora y agradable a la vista, sí. No estaba sorprendido de descubrir que se la había llevado a la cama. Con su fuego y fiereza, estaba seguro de que sería un buen revolcón. Pero _estaba _sorprendido de haberla dejado vivir lo suficiente como para que le diera un hijo.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que eso pasara en esta línea de tiempo, así que no importaba. Tan pronto como Freezer fuera derrotado, dejaría el planeta para librar al universo del Ejército de Freezer para siempre. No iba a quedarse en la Tierra como su contraparte del futuro. No iba a establecerse. Él era mucho mejor que eso.

Vegeta arrancó la carne del hueso, masticó solícitamente y luego tiró el hueso a las llamas. Tragó y se puso cómodo antes de expresar con burla. —Tienes que ser más astuto para acercarte sigilosamente a _mí_, mestizo.

—Lo supuse. Gracias por no irte de purga. Lo aprecio.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente había pasado por su mente purgar la Tierra, pero no había una verdadera razón para hacerlo. Además, Trunks igual lo habría detenido.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Acompañarme a comer? ¿O tienes más secretos agradables para compartir conmigo? —demandó Vegeta amargamente.

—Padre…, siento no haberte dicho la verdad antes. —Trunks suspiró, saliendo de las sombras finalmente y haciéndose visible ante la luz del fuego.

—Hn. —El ojo de Vegeta tembló mientras veía a su presa, desprendió con violencia otro hueso de ésta.

Trunks se encogió un poco antes de continuar. —Estaba preocupado por mi nacimiento en esta línea de tiempo. Es todo.

—No nacerás. —gruñó Vegeta—. Resuelto el problema.

—Sí, lo suponía. —murmuró Trunks en señal de derrota, bajando los hombros mientras escondía las manos en su chaqueta.

—¿Ha hecho tu _madre _algo útil y conseguido la ubicación de la maldita lagartija?

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto?

—Dentro de tres días.

Vegeta vio a Trunks, parpadeó sorprendido. —¿Tres días?

—Sí. No es demasiado tiempo, lo admito.

El príncipe arrojó el hueso con carne a un lado, donde rodó sobre la grama. Repentinamente perdió el apetito. El combate que había estado esperando toda su vida, justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Su estómago se llenó de ansiedad ante la idea. Pronto terminaría - de una u otra manera.

—Espero que estés listo entonces, muchacho —dijo ásperamente, cruzando los brazos mientras veía las llamas—. No hay margen de error ahora.

—Lo sé. Hablé con Gokú y dijo que podría haber una manera de que podamos tener algo de buen entrenamiento antes de que Freezer llegue. Ninguno de ustedes son lo suficientemente poderosos en este momento, pero quizá si les echo una mano, puedo lograr que uno de los dos alcance el nivel. Lo ideal sería que ambos lo alcanzaran.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco. —Muchacho estúpido, ¿Qué tipo de fuerza podemos ganar en un período de tiempo de tres días?

—Dijo que hay un lugar en este planeta donde podemos entrenar lo de un año en un sólo día —dijo Trunks obteniendo inmediatamente la atención de su padre.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. Pero supongo que podría pasar algo de tiempo contigo y después con él. Luego, cuando regrese a mi hogar después de que Freezer sea aniquilado, estarán listos para los androides. Asumiendo por supuesto que pueda regresar para darle el antídoto a Gokú. —Trunks suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Habían demasiados "sis" que tenían que alinearse para que todo funcionara, pero era mejor dar un paso a la vez por ahora.

Vegeta miró nuevamente el fuego, no paraba de pensar. Podía lograr un progreso considerable en un año. Demonios, si podía acercar la distancia entre él y Trunks, entonces podría vencer a Freezer. O al menos, evitar las posibilidades. Freezer no dudaría en llegar con un As bajo la manga para compensar el poder de su hijo. Si él y Gokú obtenían algo de poder, entonces…

Era una decisión fácil. Él podía mantenerse al margen, ser un espectador y probablemente morir en el proceso - o podía entrenar, fortalecerse y hasta contribuir. No era de entrenar con otros, pero si lo hacía con Trunks, el muchacho podía ayudarlo a subir más rápido que si lo hacía solo.

Y entonces él, podría ser un Super Saiyajin, también.

—¿Entonces, qué dices? ¿Quieres hacerlo?—preguntó Trunks, rompiendo el silencio incómodo casi un minuto después tras darle el tiempo a su padre para pensar.

Vegeta miró fijo el fuego por un rato más. Finalmente, se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su hijo.

—¿Cuándo comenzamos?

* * *

Publicado el: 22/05/2013


	19. Reducido a Cenizas

**Punto sin Retorno**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Capítulo 19:** Reducido a Cenizas.

* * *

Cuando Trunks y Vegeta estuvieron en el espacio viajando hacia la Tierra, habían entrenado todos los días, sin falta. Naturalmente, se sintió cómodo cuando él y su padre por fin entraron a la Habitación del Tiempo y el Espíritu para completar un año entero de entrenamiento antes de la llegada de Freezer a la Tierra. Después de todo, él ya lo había hecho. La única diferencia era que no estaban en una nave espacial y que la gravedad estaba un poco incrementada en la habitación. Sabía exactamente qué esperar y estaba ansioso por comenzar a entrenar para ayudarlo a alcanzar el nivel de súper Saiyajin.

En retrospectiva, no tenía idea de en qué se estaba metiendo.

Trunks pensaba qué sabía lo intenso que su padre podía llegar a ser, pero esto iba más allá de lo que había visto de él en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Vegeta se había vuelto un hombre poseído en su búsqueda por convertirse en un Super Saiyajin también. Antes, el entrenamiento había sido más que todo para el beneficio de Trunks, para enseñarle técnicas y estrategias más allá del sólo uso de la fuerza bruta. Además, él y Vegeta habían estado conteniéndose en el espacio, debido a que disparar descargas de ki habría destruido la nave.

Ahora, las cartas estaban echadas. El "entrenamiento" estaba compuesto de batallas brutales, rudas y violentas entre padre e hijo. Cualquier observador habría pensado que Trunks y Vegeta eran enemigos jurados intentando literalmente matarse entre sí. Las descargas de ki eran usadas, y a menudo. Cualquier y toda táctica sucia de pelea también lo era, cuando era posible. Los golpes bajos eran bloqueados y usados de inmediato, apenas uno de los dos bajaba la guardia. Trunks aprovechó su espada y más de una vez, las manos de Vegeta terminaron hechas girones, las palmas de sus manos se cortaban y goteaban sangre por intentar bloquear el arma. La mayoría de las veces, los días agotadores terminaban sólo cuando Vegeta caía inconsciente de cansancio. Trunks lo llevaba de regreso a sus recámaras y cada día, se decía que al siguiente quizá no podía ser tan intenso. Cada vez, estaba equivocado.

Ahora faltaba casi un mes, Vegeta se estaba impacientando. Se había hecho mucho más fuerte, pero aún no había alcanzado la transformación a Super Saiyajin. Trunks seguía insistiendo en que se estaba acercando pero lo había estado diciendo por meses.

—¡Deja de mentir, muchacho! —gritó Vegeta furiosamente en el rostro de Trunks un día cuando se había cansado. El príncipe estaba sobre una rodilla, jadeando por su última pelea. El adolescente se dobló y le ofreció una mano pero éste no la aceptó. No hoy. Empujó con rabia su mano.

—Pero, padre, _estás _cerca —insistió Trunks, también sin aliento—. Aún tenemos tiempo…

—No, esto no está funcionando —siseó Vegeta en frustración, poniéndose temblorosamente de pie otra vez. Le dio la espalda a Trunks mientras observaba el blanco abismo de la nada—, estoy errando en algo…

—¿Quizá necesitas de una respuesta emocional? —sugirió Trunks mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el reverso de la mano—. No fui capaz de alcanzarlo hasta que encontré a Gohan muerto. Tal vez lo que requieres hacer es pensar en los que has perdido.

Vegeta volteó los ojos en señal de hastío. —Ahórratelo, muchacho. No he perdido a nadie que me importe.

—¿Qué hay de tu padre?

—Murió porque era demasiado débil.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Era aún más débil.

—Padre… ¿me estás diciendo que no te importó ni un poco cuando murieron? —presionó Trunks incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que me importó en su momento, idiota —chasqueó Vegeta mientras se daba otra vez la vuelta para enfrentar a su hijo—, era un niño. Los niños son emocionales. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Bueno, quizá puedas usar eso.

—No —interrumpió Vegeta bruscamente, sacudiendo la cabeza—, no funcionará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ya no me importan —espetó el príncipe con voz gélida antes de caminar hacia las recámaras.

Trunks lo siguió con la mirada, frunciendo mientras pensaba para él que Vegeta estaba cerca; podía sentirlo cuando peleaban. Pero por alguna razón, parecía incapaz de acceder a su verdadero poder. Si no era un bloqueo físico, ¿entonces era uno mental? Y si ese era el caso, ¿cómo podía ayudarlo a superarlo?

La respuesta vino a Trunks inmediatamente, pero dudó. Podía salirle el tiro por la culata y destruir la relación que había trabajado tan duramente por construir con su padre. Se estremeció un poco ante la idea. ¿Pero y si funcionaba? Nada más lo había hecho.

Aspiró tembloroso antes de asentir para él con determinación. Valía la pena el riesgo.

Vegeta estaba marchándose a paso lento, con las manos en las caderas mientras su respiración salía ásperamente. Estaba exhausto y frustrado consigo mismo por su falta de progreso. Llevándose una mano temblorosa a los ojos para frotárselos, estaba contemplando tomarse unos días para descansar, cuando Trunks apareció repentinamente tras él.

Antes de que el príncipe pudiera siquiera parpadear, su hijo lo tomó rápidamente y rodeó con un brazo su cuello, tirándolo hacia atrás con rudeza. Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido. Trunks nunca lo había forzado a continuar cuando estaba claro que había terminado por el día. Su sorpresa cambió a ira cuando sintió un golpe fuerte tras las rodillas, obligándolo a caer.

Trunks apretó su agarre alrededor del cuello mientras Vegeta luchaba furiosamente por liberarse. El adolescente ejerció fácilmente su poder superior y abrumador, sin contenerse mientras obligaba a su padre a simplemente sentir cuan enorme seguía siendo la diferencia de poder entre ellos.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes contraatacar? —se mofó Trunks, sonando tan atroz como Vegeta. Apretó su agarre aún más, haciendo que el rostro de su padre se tornara rojo sangre—. Debí suponerlo, eres demasiado débil para entrenar conmigo. No sé por qué te traje para empezar. Debí traer sólo a Gokú y entrenarlo por dos años. Al menos así habría tenido un reto.

Vegeta estaba temblando de furia, llevándose una mano a la espalda en un intento desesperado por romper el agarre de Trunks. El adolescente tomó su brazo con el que tenía libre y lo dobló hacia un lado con facilidad. El Saiyajin puro intentó levantar vuelo, sólo para ganar alguna clase de ventaja. Casi inmediatamente, sintió el poder del mestizo subir cuando ascendió a Super Saiyajin. El adolescente lo mantuvo en su sitio mientras él se revolcaba para liberarse.

La visión del príncipe estaba comenzando a desvanecerse por la insoportable presión en su cuello. Su lucha y sacudidas se hicieron más desesperadas. Trunks nunca había llegado tan lejos y no pudo evitar preguntarse, si su propio hijo estaba intentando matarlo.

—¿Sientes ese poder? Así es como se siente un _verdadero _Super Saiyajin, ¿y adivina qué? Nunca vas a tener ese poder. ¿Entonces por qué no dices que te rindes para que puedas irte a la mierda y así Gokú puede entrar finalmente? Mírate, no eres más que una maldita pérdida de tiempo.

El ki de Vegeta estaba chasqueando alrededor de ellos en respuesta a su ira y desesperación. El príncipe no era consciente de su poder, estaba sólo enfocado en intentar liberarse. Estaba bañado en sudor, con los ojos bien cerrados y las venas palpitando mientras trataba febrilmente de liberarse en vano del agarre de su hijo.

Pero Trunks estaba bien consciente de cuán rápido el ki de su padre estaba subiendo. Su boca se estaba aguando con anticipación… sólo un poco más…

—¿Dices que ya no te importa la muerte de tus padres? ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Que estás mintiendo. Creo que finges que no te importa porque sabes que fue TU culpa que ellos muriesen. Eras demasiado débil y blando para salvarlos

El poder alrededor de Vegeta explotó con tanta fuerza, que el agarre de Trunks casi se rompe. El adolescente se recuperó rápidamente pero el príncipe ni siquiera lo notó. Sólo estaba consciente del aliento de fuego bajo su piel. El aliento de un animal atrapado que estaba pidiendo ser liberado. Vegeta estaba temblando gravemente mientras se sujetaba al brazo de Trunks alrededor de su cuello. Seguro de que estaba a punto de morir. Estaba peleando desesperadamente por poner su poder bajo control mientras Trunks gritaba para que hiciera exactamente lo contrario.

—¡Déjalo salir, padre! —gritó Trunks tras su oreja—. ¡DÉJALO SALIR!

Vegeta gritó justo cuando una poderosa aura azul parpadeó de dorado por sólo una pequeña fracción de segundo y sus ojos oscuros cambiaron a verde azulado. No obstante, tan pronto como ocurrió el poder se desvaneció antes de que siquiera notara que estuvo ahí. Fue mucho, demasiado, y no podía respirar. Su poder descendió y se desmayó.

Trunks se sentó mientras tomaba a su padre y lo echaba hacia atrás para que pudiera recostarse de él. Vegeta aún estaba temblando, pero el adolescente no podía quitarse la gran sonrisa del rostro así lo intentara, tendiendo que resistir la urgencia de gritar en triunfo. Todo su trabajo duro iba a valer la pena.

Dejó que la respiración errática de Vegeta se recuperara, antes de sacudirlo gentilmente por la armadura.

—Padre. —Trunks lo sacudió otra vez, haciendo que Vegeta hiciera una mueca mientas comenzaba a volver en sí—. ¡Casi lo logras!

—¿Qué…? —dijo Vegeta con voz ronca sintiéndose mareado mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

—¡Casi te conviertes en un Super Saiyajin! —gritó Trunks en viva emoción.

—Hn. Hijo de puta —susurró su padre.

Trunks no podía adivinar del todo si Vegeta estaba atónito por haber estado tan cerca o maldiciéndolo por lo que había dicho y hecho. Ayudó a su padre a levantarse despacio, la emoción en sus ojos le cedía el paso a la incertidumbre mientras se preguntaba cuánto daño había causado.

—Padre… sabes que no lo dije en serio… —dijo Trunks con pesar—, lo siento, sólo…

—Cállate, niño —gruñó Vegeta, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Trunks para permanecer de pie mientras se apoyaba a él. Su hijo instintivamente lo sostuvo—, si fueses listo, lo habrías hecho antes.

Trunks sonrió ligeramente aliviado. —Sí, supongo. Nos hubiese ahorrado muchas peleas.

—Ya quisieras.

Trunks ayudó a Vegeta a regresar en silencio. El príncipe estaba prácticamente de pie cuando llegaron. Cuando alcanzó su cama, colapsó sobre ella, cayendo instantáneamente en un sueño profundo y sanador. Trunks lo observó para asegurarse de que estaba bien, antes de marcharse a su propio cuarto. Estaba sintiéndose extremadamente seguro. No les quedaba mucho tiempo, pero un mes sería suficiente. Estaba seguro de ello.

Pero los días pasaron y Vegeta nunca estuvo tan cerca de volverse un super Saiyajin otra vez. Padre e hijo intentaron una mezcla de distintas cosas. Más peleas. Provocaciones de Trunks. Más descanso. Incluso intentaron comer más. Nada funcionó. Estaban estancados y los días siguieron transcurriendo.

Ahora sólo quedaba un día y Vegeta estaba molesto. De acuerdo, normalmente lo estaba pero hoy lo estaba mucho más. Estaba meditando y Trunks había sido cuidadoso de evitarlo casi todo el día. Una tarea difícil considerando donde estaban. No habían entrenado en todo el día, habían decidido hace mucho que el último día sería dedicado a descansar. Pero era momento de comer y obtener la comida era el trabajo de Trunks.

El adolescente estaba en la gran despensa de alimentos ahora, frunciendo mientras examinaba las sobras de comida que quedaban. No había mucha y tuvieron que reducir sus raciones usuales de comida los últimos días para que alcanzaran. Honestamente, estaba sorprendido de que sus suministros hubiesen durado tanto.

—Todavía hay un poco de jamón —dijo Trunks finalmente—, ¿está bien?

—No me importa —dijo Vegeta airadamente. Estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa, mirando hacia las puertas que llevaban a la salida.

Trunks suspiró mientras emergía con la mitad de un jamón para dividirlo entre ambos. —Padre, te has hecho mucho más fuerte. Sé que no ocurrió la transformación pero…

—Cierra la maldita boca, mestizo.

Guardaron silencio. Trunks repartió el jamón, sentándose frente a su padre. Vegeta comió en silencio, pero el adolescente no tenía mucho apetito. No estaba deseando pasar aún _más _tiempo en ese lugar, aunque imaginaba que el entrenamiento con Gokú no sería tan intenso. Al menos esperaba que no.

—No entiendo por qué insistes en pasar un año entero acá con ese estúpido de Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta finalmente una vez terminó su jamón. La comida en su estómago había suavizado su temperamento lo suficiente como para entrar en una conversación real—. Tú y yo podríamos permanecer otro año acá.

Trunks levantó la vista de su jamón intacto y arqueó una ceja. —¿Cuando regrese a mi línea de tiempo, vas a quedarte y a proteger a la Tierra de los Androides?

—No.

—Ese es el motivo por el cual voy a ayudar también a Gokú —dijo Trunks adrede, sonriendo ligeramente—. Sólo tomo mis precauciones.

—¿Precauciones?

—No te preocupes.

—Hn. Tal vez mate a Kakarotto por diversión y después quizá yo mismo me ocupe del planeta. ¿Qué te parece _eso, _muchacho? —preguntó Vegeta, estirándose y tomando el jamón del plato de Trunks.

—Qué bueno que me sé tus secretos de pelea, así de los puedo decir a Gokú.

—Qué bueno que no te los dije todos.

—¿De verdad vas a pelear con él? No quedan muchos Saiyajin.

—Sí, pero está en su destino hacerse más fuerte que yo —respondió Vegeta encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Se metió el último trozo de jamón en la boca.

—¿Y qué? Yo soy más fuerte que tú.

—Es diferente. Tú eres mi hijo. Tienes la sangre de un Élite. Él es una basura de tercer rango, al igual que su hermano. Mataré a Kakarotto y lo disfrutaré.

Trunks suspiró pasándose una mano por su cabello lavanda suelto. —Padre, lo necesito para que ayude en la batalla contra los androides…

Vegeta rió divertido ante la aflicción de su hijo. —No te preocupes, muchacho. No mataré a tu valioso salvador… todavía. Esperaré a que los androides estén destruidos. Para ese momento, Kakarotto habrá conseguido su máximo potencial. Entonces mi victoria será más dulce.

—¿Entonces vas a quedarte en la Tierra cuando yo me marche?

—¿Eres sordo o sólo estás intentando molestarme? Ya te dije que no. Con Freezer y sus soldados más poderosos fuera del camino, seré el guerrero más fuerte. Me convertiré en el emperador y el universo se rendirá a mis pies. Luego, cuando haya pasado el tiempo suficiente, regresaré a la Tierra, mataré a Kakarotto de una vez por todas y la Tierra se convertirá en mi gran imperio.

—Suena como si ya tuvieras todo planeado.

—Así es.

—Aunque preferiría que te quedaras.

Vegeta resopló. —Tú sólo quieres que me quede para que folle a tu madre y así puedas nacer.

—Bueno… —dijo Trunks con nerviosismo, sonrojándose con incomodidad por la brusquedad de su padre—… _Sí_, me gustaría nacer, pero no depende de mí. Depende de ti. La Tierra era tu hogar en mi línea de tiempo. Y sé que no te gusta oírlo, pero te importaba mi madre…

—Basta —gruñó Vegeta, poniéndose de pie con las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa mientras se inclinaba hacia su hijo airadamente—, escúchame bien, muchacho, porque no te lo diré otra vez. Seguiré mi destino y ninguna mujer o mestizo me detendrá.

—Pero padre… _nosotros somos_ tu destino.

—Mi destino es reinar, muchacho, siempre lo ha sido. Tú y tu madre no fueron más que errores.

Trunks asintió, manteniendo el dolor fuera de sus ojos. Igual no importaba porque Vegeta ya se estaba marchando, dirigiéndose a su cuarto para descansar. Suspiró mirando hacia el reloj, no era la primera vez que su padre lo llamaba un error. Probablemente no iba a ser la última. No importaba. Tenía cosas peores por qué preocuparse.

Finalmente, al día siguiente, padre e hijo salieron de la habitación del tiempo y el espíritu, con Trunks en la delantera. Gokú y Mr. Popo estaban allí, con Raditz manteniendo la distancia. Gokú se alegró cuando vio a Trunks. Desde que escuchó que era el hijo de Bulma del futuro, su perspectiva de él cambió bastante. Sin embargo, su sonrisa decreció un poco cuando Vegeta apareció tras él. El príncipe tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su ahora rota armadura y tenía una mirada reservada y casi aburrida en el rostro, como si nadie allí valiera su tiempo.

—Me aseguraré de reabastecer los suministros para otro año de entrenamiento —anunció Mr. Popo. Gokú asintió y el moreno se marchó para encargarse del asunto.

Vegeta y Gokú entonces hicieron contacto visual y no por primera vez, Gokú se preguntó si era prudente que él y Trunks se ausentaran por un día. Con ambos entrenando en la habitación del tiempo, Vegeta se convertía en el guerrero más fuerte en el planeta. Imaginaba que saldría de la habitación y su planeta estaría reducido a cenizas. No era un pensamiento consolador en lo más mínimo, especialmente cuando vio los ojos de Vegeta oscurecerse al mirarlo.

—Hey, se siente muy bien estar afuera —dijo Trunks alegremente, estirándose un poco, ignorante de la tensa contienda de miradas entre su padre y Gokú. Se volteó y el Saiyajin alto hizo contacto visual con él—. ¿Te importa si me das unos minutos antes de regresar adentro? Ha pasado un año, sabes.

—¡Ah, claro! Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, Trunks. Después de todo, aún nos quedan dos días —señaló Gokú sonriendo—. ¿Entonces, cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

Trunks se encogió ligeramente de hombros —Estuvo…

—Cállate, muchacho —interrumpió Vegeta rudamente, haciendo que Trunks lo mirara—, no vas a charlar sobre nuestro entrenamiento con ese estúpido. Nunca, ¿Entendido?

Trunks asintió y volvió a mirar a los otros Saiyajin. —¿Cómo está todo por acá? ¿Alguna novedad?

—Nada fuera de lo ordinario, excepto por los terrícolas entrando en pánico porque ahora están conscientes de que sus ciudades fueron atacadas por alienígenas —dijo Raditz encogiéndose con indiferencia.

—Reparemos todo el daño más adelante con las Esferas del Dragón —añadió Gokú.

—Está bien. Sólo déjenme respirar algo de aire fresco por un rato, luego podemos regresar y comenzar —dijo Trunks mirando nuevamente a su padre mientras tenían un intercambio mental de palabras. Vegeta asintió y ambos se alejaron de los hermanos Saiyajin.

Cuando estuvieron tan lejos como pudieron, Vegeta se detuvo y miró a su hijo con molestia. —Hemos estado entrenando juntos por un año, ¿qué demonios tienes que decirme ahora que no pudiste decirme antes?

—Toma —dijo Trunks, sacando la última Semilla del ermitaño de su bolsillo. Se la extendió—, agarra esto por ahora. Fue realmente duro no usarla cuando estábamos entrenando y las cosas se pusieron rudas. No quiero estar tentado por otro año a malgastar la única semilla que nos queda. Podríamos necesitarla en un par de días cuando Freezer llegue.

—Hn. No la necesitaré

—Padre —suspiró Trunks—, por favor, sólo guárdala por mí.

Vegeta volteó los ojos. Tomó la semilla, pero su hijo cogió su mano cuando lo hizo, acercándose. El príncipe arqueó una ceja ante la mirada seria de su hijo.

—¿Qué? —demandó Vegeta.

—Confío en ti.

—No voy a comerme la maldita cosa, muchacho estúpido.

—Sé que no lo harás, pero no me refería a eso.

Sólo tomó un momento antes de que Vegeta se diera cuenta de a qué se refería Trunks con su petición. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos tensos segundos. Finalmente, el príncipe exhaló lentamente, como en derrota. Haló su mano, sosteniendo la semilla ahora en su puño. Le echó un ojo a su hijo antes de desviar la mirada y ver a la nada.

—No habrá derramamiento de sangre en este planeta mientras no estés —gruñó Vegeta— Al menos, no gracias a mí… por ahora, en cualquier caso —añadió en voz baja.

—Padre, hablo en serio.

—Yo también.

Trunks aspiró profundamente antes de asentir. La promesa era lo suficientemente buena por ahora. —Está bien. Recuerda que confío en ti.

—No soy sordo, imbécil —siseó Vegeta airadamente—. Ahora regresa para que entrenes a ese perro de tercer rango. Mientras más rápido lo hagas, más rápido regresarás.

—Está bien, ¿nos vemos en un día?

—Hn.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a su hijo, mirando la orilla del templo sagrado. Trunks suspiró y se marchó, regresando con Gokú y Raditz. El príncipe se olvidó de ellos rápidamente, pensando en cuan sencillo sería retirar lo dicho. Podría matar a todos en el planeta antes de que su hijo y Gokú terminaran. Sería útil que no hubiesen terrícolas de qué preocuparse cuando Freezer aterrizara en el planeta… ladeó la cabeza, contemplando instintivamente la mejor ruta para purgar el planeta.

Sus ojos se crisparon cuando sintió que Gokú y Trunks entraron en la habitación del tiempo. Ahora nadie podía detenerlo de hacer pedazos el planeta. Estaba seriamente tentado mientras más lo pensaba. Sólo algunos asesinatos para sentirse mejor por haber fallado en su intento de convertirse en un Super Saiyajin. Quizá una o dos ciudades… había pasado tanto tiempo…

La voz de Raditz interrumpió sus pensamientos asesinos. —¿Vegeta?

El príncipe frunció, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a su subordinado. Su mirada era fría e hizo que Raditz se detuviera y no se acercara más. El Saiyajin alto tragó hondo, reconociendo la mirada sanguinaria en los ojos del príncipe.

—¿Qué?—gritó Vegeta duramente.

—Sólo me preguntaba si querías comer algo. La mujer de Kakarotto cocina muy bien, si te interesa —dijo Raditz intentando mantener la voz tan neutral como fuera posible y no revelar el hecho de que estaba temiendo por su vida. Pensó que estaba a salvo con Vegeta, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

El príncipe estudió a Raditz antes de desviar la mirada. Metió la semilla firmemente en su armadura. Él no era de mantener la palabra, especialmente cuando lo que de verdad quería era sentir algo de sangre fresca en sus manos. Pero por Trunks, haría una excepción.

Sólo por él.

—Está bien, muéstrame el camino —ordenó Vegeta.

Raditz exhaló en alivio y después alzó vuelo. Vegeta estaba justo tras él y estaba ligeramente molesto por lo lento que Raditz iba. Su propia velocidad se había incrementado dramáticamente por el entrenamiento, pero no podía hacer nada debido a que no sabía a donde iban.

Finalmente, aterrizaron frente a la Corporación Cápsula. Vegeta le arqueó una ceja a Raditz mientras éste se daba la vuelta.

—Chichi ha estado ayudando a Bulma dado que sus padres aún están fuera de la ciudad y todavía está deprimida por lo de Yamcha. —Cuando Raditz vio la mirada de confusión en el rostro de Vegeta que se leía como "_¿Quién__?"._ Aclaró: —La mujer de Kakarotto está aquí porque la madre de tu hijo está deprimida porque tú mataste a su pareja justo frente a sus ojos.

—¿Y tú esperas que yo coma algo que hayan preparado esas mujeres? —se mofó Vegeta—. Cualquier cosa que me den posiblemente esté envenenada.

—Estará bien. Gohan está aquí y dudo que vayan a matarte frente al niño.

—Hn.

Vegeta asintió de acuerdo. Después de todo, aún tenía la última Semilla del Ermitaño para sanarse si empezaba a sentir cualquier efecto de enfermedad. Y si no funcionaba, simplemente los mataría a todos. Estaría justificada la ruptura de su promesa a Trunks bajo esas circunstancias.

Raditz también asintió y luego entró para conseguir algo de comida. Vegeta cruzó los brazos, mirando al edificio en forma de domo que aún estaba medio destruido. Pensar que él había _vivido _allí en otra época…

Su oído sensible repentinamente registró gritos dentro del edificio. Al instante, supo que era la mujer con la que estaba destinado a tener un hijo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando escuchó su nombre ser venenosamente usado por la mujer de pelo azul. No estaba acostumbrado a que su nombre fuera irrespetado en su presencia excepto por las fuerzas de Freezer, mucho menos por una mujer, sus puños se apretaron instintivamente. Su anterior sed de sangre regresó con una venganza, pero esta vez, imploró la sangre de _ella _y solo la de ella. No importaba que fuese a ser la madre de Trunks. En _esta _línea de tiempo, ella no había dado a luz a su hijo, así que no era nada para él excepto una mujer que evidentemente no había aprendido su lugar.

Era algo que podía rectificar hoy. Después de todo, no tenía nada más qué hacer. Sólo había entrenado un año sin parar y Raditz y Gohan eran demasiado débiles como para entrenar. Le había prometido a su hijo que no purgaría la Tierra. Freezer aún estaba a dos días. Aprovecharía para entretenerse un poco, finalmente decidió, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Está bien —dijo Raditz mientras salía—. Chichi va a comenzar a prepararnos el almuerzo. —Parpadeó cuando vio que Vegeta ya no estaba allí. El Saiyajin echó un vistazo alrededor, sin ver señales del príncipe. Intentó percibirlo, pero cuando no pudo, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para sacar a su sobrino para un corto combate de entrenamiento antes del almuerzo.

Bulma estaba molesta cuando entró al laboratorio donde había estado trabajando sin parar en una variedad de distintos proyectos. No, estaba más que molesta. Estaba enfurecida de que Raditz tuviera el valor de entrar en su casa, interrumpir una charla seria con Chichi y demandar que hicieran comida para alimentar a Vegeta. Tenían suerte si ella no roseaba la comida de los bastardos con su DAD-N para que él estirara la pata definitivamente, meditó airadamente. Se sentó sobre un taburete en una mesa de laboratorio frente al scouter de Ginyu, recogiéndolo y abriéndolo.

Gokú y Raditz habían intentado pacientemente explicarle que necesitaban a Vegeta para enfrentar a Freezer, pero a ella no le importaba ese monstruo. No en ese momento, igual, había estado escuchando de él desde hacía más de un año por Raditz y ahora en su mente era casi como una leyenda urbana. En ese momento, sólo había un enemigo y… y…

…Y estaba justo detrás de ella.

Todo el cuerpo de Bulma se congeló, su mente se puso en blanco mientras el temor le recorría la espalda. El scouter se cayó de sus manos, aterrizando con un sonido metálico sobre la mesa. La mano enguantada de Vegeta estaba bajo su mentón, detenida sobre su cuello. Sus dedos apenas la tocaban, pero la tela áspera y rasgada de su guante rozaba su piel en mortal advertencia.

—Tengo curiosidad, mujer —susurró Vegeta, bajó la mano y agarró gentilmente su cuello sin aplicar presión alguna—. ¿Cuánto ansías abrir de más la boca ahora que Trunks no está aquí para protegerte?

—Si me tocas, Trunks te matará —respondió Bulma calmada, sonando valiente aun cuando sus manos estaban temblando. Había visto la fuerza de Vegeta y sabía que podía matarla con facilidad y sin dudar. Sus ojos escanearon el laboratorio en búsqueda de algún arma, cualquiera, pero lo único que había frente a ella era el scouter de Ginyu.

—Podría sencillamente desintegrar tus restos y el muchacho no se daría cuenta —dijo Vegeta con desprecio, el agarre en su cuello repentinamente se apretó.

—Hay cámaras —dijo sofocada.

—Las destruiré antes de que Trunks las vea.

—Raditz y Chichi lo sabrán.

—Los mataré tan pronto como salga de esta habitación. Y si gritas, mataré a la mujer lenta y brutalmente, justo frente a su hijo. ¿Qué te parece?

Bulma soltó un aliento tembloroso. Sus tonos eran casuales como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre el clima, pero no tenía nada de casual el agarre del príncipe apretándose en su cuello continuamente. Y en definitiva no había nada de casual en sus ojos oscuros y sonrisa asesina ante el silencio de ella.

—Puedo oler el temor en ti —susurró juguetonamente en su oído. Ella se sacudió alejándose de él en repugnancia, pero no fue mucho. Él la tenía atrapada y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto mientras él continuaba—. Es hora de que aprendas a tenerme miedo, ¿ahora no me dices débil?

—Has demostrado que estás en lo cierto, Vegeta _—_espetó Bulma rencorosamente—, Pero si siquiera intentas tocarme, me aseguraré de arrancarte uno de tus malditos ojos antes de que me mates. Pudiste haberme violado en la otra línea de tiempo, pero no lo harás en ésta, te lo prometo.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja en curiosidad tras ella. —¿Eso es lo que crees que pasó entre nosotros, mujer?

—Esa es la única razón por la cual un pendejo como tú llegaría a estar tan cerca de mí…

Bulma se estremeció cuando el repentinamente la alzó de su taburete y la pegó con rudeza a la pared. Vegeta estaba justo frente a ella, sujetando sus brazos a la espalda mientras ella luchaba. Trató de darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, pero la evadió fácilmente, forzándola a pegar las piernas de la pared con las suyas.

No pudo borrar de su rostro la sonrisa cruel cuando sintió que su temor se convirtió en puro terror mientras luchaba por liberarse. La mujer estúpida _de verdad _pensaba que iba a abusar de ella, pero él no lo haría. Después de todo, él sabía que no la había obligado a hacer nada en la línea de tiempo de Trunks. El muchacho le dijo hace mucho que Bulma se había enamorado de él, pese a todo. Sin mencionar que estaba tan seguro, como que necesitaba aire para respirar, de que su hijo no le guardaría tanto respeto si él hubiese violado a la mujer frente a él.

Sin embargo, tener a la mujer valiente prácticamente temblando de terror debido a la simple posición en la que la tenía, era absolutamente exquisito para él. Rió entre dientes en señal de diversión ante sus débiles intentos de hacerlo retroceder, contemplando qué ruta tomar. Él podía tomar eso más allá y hacerla pensar que estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería de ella, _o, _podía decirle la verdad. Su reacción a ambas sería tan agradable, pero figuraba que Trunks no estaría muy contento con la primera opción. Así que se fue por la segunda.

—Odio decírtelo, perra, pero tú te me entregaste por voluntad propia —le informó Vegeta petulantemente con el rostro a unos centímetros del de ella. Bulma paró de luchar, respiraba pesadamente mientras lo veía furiosa. El príncipe ladeó la cabeza, intrigado por el fuego de emoción que estaba encendido en sus ojos azules. La emoción era odio puro, pero fue brevemente cautivadora.

—Eres un mentiroso —siseó Bulma—, yo JAMÁS permitiría que un monstruo como tú me tocara…

—Oh, pero lo hiciste, mujercita. Así que o tus valores morales no son tan fuertes como te gusta pensar o simplemente te entusiasmó la idea de convertirte en mi perra.

Bulma estaba tan molesta y perturbada que no encontraba palabras para expresarse. Nunca odiaría a nadie en su vida como a ese hombre. Sus latidos repentinamente registraron con temor como el impredecible Saiyajin alzaba su brazo, de manera que los dos suyos quedaron levantados con uno de los de él. El alzó su mano libre y pasó un dedo por el labio inferior de ella. Sólo lo hizo por un segundo antes de que Bulma sacudiera la cabeza, haciéndolo reír con sorna.

—¿Por qué no nos saltamos la paja, mujer? Puedes someterte a mí y arrodillarte, ahora, y usar bien esa hermosa boquita. De todas maneras es lo que _está en tu_ _destino_ hacer —dijo con tono burlón.

Vegeta apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para cerrar los ojos cuando Bulma lo escupió en el rostro. Sus ojos oscuros se volvieron letales con odio cuando los abrió nuevamente.

—¿Cómo que usar bien mi boca, hijo de puta? Moriría en esta línea de tiempo antes de siquiera tocarte_. _

Una infinidad de distintas maneras de matarla pasaron por la mente de Vegeta y la necesidad de derramar su sangre, de olerla y sentirla era tan intensa que casi estaba temblando por reprimirse. Gruñó, desesperado por romper a esa mujer, física y mentalmente, pedazo por pedazo. Solo tenía la intención de aterrorizarla un poco, obligarla a aprender su lugar y temerle, pero tenía tantas ganas de matarla. _Nadie _le escupía en el rostro y vivía para contarlo.

Sólo la voz de Trunks es su cabeza lo detuvo. A duras penas.

Lo próximo que Bulma supo fue que la arrojaron rudamente al suelo. Se sentó rápidamente y retrocedió llena de pánico, buscando algo que pudiera agarrar para empuñar como un arma para defenderse. Le tomó sólo un momento darse cuenta de que Vegeta seguía parado donde mismo. Se estaba quitando la saliva del rostro, mirándola con fiereza mientras lo hacía.

Finalmente, bajó su brazo y bramó. —Escúchame bien, mujer, porque no lo repetiré. Le dije al muchacho que no mataría a nadie mientras está entrenando. Voy a dejar, por ahora, de lado todo tu irrespeto, sólo por esa razón. Pero si sólo vuelves a _mirarme _de la manera equivocada, no me va a importar lo que le prometí a Trunks, voy a despedazarte y darte de comida a las aves, ¿entendido?

Bulma parpadeó en escepticismo, aun cuando no podía comprender. ¿No iba a matarla? ¿Dónde estaba el loco que exigió que le ayudara a localizar las Esferas del Dragón hace apenas dos días? Lo miró incómoda, antes de gritarle furiosa. —¡Bueno, no juegues a esos juegos sádicos conmigo si no quieres que te irrespeten, idiota!

Vegeta se tronó el cuello lentamente. Sus dedos estaban temblando por la restricción la cual estaba a segundos de escaparse. —Te sugiero _enérgicamente, _por tu propio bien, que cuides lo que dices. Ya has agotado toda tu suerte conmigo. Estoy de humor para matar así que no me tientes, mujer.

Sin decir otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Bulma en el suelo, temblorosa, enfurecida y confundida. Primero pensó que iba a ser asesinada, después violada. Luego asesinada otra vez y por ultimo violada una vez más. Pero finalmente, no pasó absolutamente nada.

La heredera se agarró las manos fuertemente para que le dejaran de temblar. Vegeta era aterrador, pero parecía que eso era todo lo que quería hacer: jugar crueles juegos mentales con ella. Suspiró profundamente en alivio y le echó un vistazo al reloj de su laboratorio. Trunks y Gokú no podían haber estado en la Habitación del Tiempo por más de dos horas. No estaba segura si iba a sobrevivir para verlos otra vez.

Más tarde esa noche, afortunadamente todos seguían vivos. Vegeta continuaba en el complejo, para el disgusto y aversión de Bulma, pero no podía obligar al hombre a irse. Así que simplemente lo evitaba por instinto de supervivencia, esperando que no se le acercara sigilosamente si se "aburría" de nuevo. Pero él estaba tan deseoso de evitarla como ella, quedándose sólo porque estaba entretenido con el combate de entrenamiento entre Gohan y Raditz. El príncipe estaba sentado afuera en el pasto detrás del edificio, donde ya tenía horas.

Su atención estaba exclusivamente en Gohan. El estilo de pelea único del niño era una versión ligeramente alterada y rudimentaria del perfeccionado estilo de Trunks, probando que el pequeño eventualmente entrenaría a su hijo en el futuro. Pero el efecto de la presencia de Raditz en esta línea de tiempo también se evidenciaba en la forma y técnica de Gohan. Vegeta podía ver fácilmente que destellos del estilo de pelea rudo y agresivo que caracterizaba a todos los soldados del ejército de Freezer, evidentemente pasó de tío a sobrino. Era fascinante verlo.

Vegeta sonrió cuando Gohan se aprovechó rápidamente de Raditz, sorprendiéndolo con un gancho directo al mentón. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio a su tío caer sin demora, agarrándose su mentón adolorido. El niño era bueno; mucho más fuerte de lo que él lo había sido a su edad.

Gohan corrió hacia Raditz y le extendió la mano. —¡Lo siento, tío Raditz! Golpeé más fuerte de lo que quería —dijo tímidamente.

—Estoy bien. —gruñó Raditz, golpeando la mano de Gohan.

—Oh, okay.

Raditz estaba poniéndose nuevamente de pie, cuando Vegeta apareció de repente. El príncipe lo empujó hacia atrás con rudeza, al suelo, con una patada en la espalda. Raditz cayó de bruces en la grama.

—Quédate ahí, pusilánime —espetó Vegeta con puro desdén—, no puedes derrotar ni a un niño en un entrenamiento. Si no le hubiese prometido a mi hijo que no se derramaría sangre durante su ausencia, te mataría ahora mismo. Eres una desgracia.

Raditz se dio la vuelta, sentándose lentamente, con el rostro rojo de pena y vergüenza. Vegeta tornó lentamente su mirada en Gohan, quien retrocedió cautelosamente. Mantuvo contacto visual con el príncipe, pero con mucho esfuerzo. El hombre era más terrorífico de lo que recordaba.

—Tú y yo pelearemos ahora, niño —anunció Vegeta. Gohan parpadeó unas pocas veces, antes de mirar a su tío quien le dio un corto asentimiento. El niño rápidamente dio otro paso atrás cuando Vegeta se acercó a él. El príncipe podía sentir su temor y rió entre dientes divertido. Que la gente le tuviera miedo nunca le cansaría—. No voy a matarte, sólo quiero ver tu potencial.

Gohan echó el temor a un lado, diciéndose que su padre no le tendría miedo a Vegeta. Así que él tampoco lo haría. Respiró profundamente y estaba a punto de ponerse en su postura de pelea, cuando algo que destelló en el cielo llamó su atención. Parpadeó ante la vista.

—¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó en voz alta, haciendo que Vegeta y Raditz siguieran su línea de visión en curiosidad—. ¿Son cometas? Rayos, son un MONTÓN de…

—Oh, mierda —siseó Vegeta, palideciendo visiblemente ante la vista en el cielo.

Esos no eran cometas. Eran naves espaciales. Eran cientos de naves espaciales. Descendiendo a la atmósfera terrestre. Era una invasión, y tenía el nombre de Freezer escrito por todas partes.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Raditz ansiosamente, mirando directo a Vegeta.

El príncipe estaba apretando los dientes, viendo en dirección al tempo de Kamisama. Trunks y Gokú estaban a horas de terminar. Sus ojos se enfocaron nuevamente en las naves pasando por el cielo, sintiendo el poder de los guerreros dentro. Él era más fuerte que todos ellos, se dio cuenta rápidamente. Podía acabar con todos con facilidad.

Y luego, él y Raditz lo percibieron al mismo tiempo. El ki más poderoso que jamás habían sentido. Miraron al norte a la vez con los ojos bien abiertos, sin aliento por el poder aplastante que parecía no tener límites.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Raditz rudamente, sintiendo como si tuviera arena en la garganta.

—Freezer —susurró Vegeta. Nadie podía ser tan poderoso—, debe ser él.

—Imposible, él es…

_Más fuerte que Trunks, _finalizó Vegeta silenciosamente, sintiendo escalofríos. Sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza, pero estaban temblando. _¿Pero cómo__? ¡Cómo pudo haber ganado tanta fuerza!_

—¿Tío Raditz? —preguntó Gohan preocupadamente, mirando una y otra vez entre los dos Saiyajin adultos. Ambos tenían la mirada como si estuvieran mirando a la muerte frente a ellos.

Entonces, las explosiones por el aterrizaje de las naves espaciales comenzaron. Los tres se tambalearon y cayeron al suelo.

—¿Qué DIABLOS pasa? —chilló Bulma desde adentro del complejo, pensando que los Saiyajin entrenando juntos eran la razón por la cual su casa había comenzado a temblar. Justo cuando tenía una taza de café caliente. Caminó furiosa hacia afuera para gritarles que se fueran a pelear a alguna otra parte, cuando vio lo que parecía lluvia, cometas ardientes cayendo a toda velocidad a la Tierra. Otra ronda de explosiones violentas movió el suelo, haciéndola caer también.

—¡Mentiste, PERRA incompetente! —gritó Vegeta mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie—. ¡Dijiste que Freezer aún estaba a días de distancia y ya está AQUÍ!

—¡Eso es imposible, Yo hackeé el código de encriptación, imbécil! —gritó Bulma también— ¡No cometí ningún error! El scouter conectado al de Ginyu TODAVÍA está a días de aquí!

—Dejó el scouter entonces —dijo Vegeta en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza en consternación— El muy bastardo ha llevado el mismo maldito scouter toda la vida… y lo dejó _ahora, _en este preciso instante…

Todos miraron como olas y olas de naves seguían volando por el cielo. Cientos se convirtieron en miles. El suelo aún temblaba y todos podían oír sirenas y humo por todas partes a la distancia. El sol se había ocultado y la oscuridad inundaba el cielo, indicando que la muerte llegaba en más de una manera.

—¿Vegeta, qué vamos a hacer? —gritó Raditz, llamando la atención del príncipe.

El príncipe pensaba a toda velocidad, pero no tenía opciones. Este era el momento por el cual se había preparado. Había llegado esa noche, pero estaban siendo tomados de improvisto. Se suponía que Trunks enfrentaría a Freezer, ese era el plan. Pero no estaba allí y él todavía no estaba a la altura. El planeta pronto quedaría en cenizas con las fuerzas que el tirano había traído.

Solo había una cosa por hacer.

—Contraatacar. Todavía tengo una Semilla del ermitaño, así que tenemos una oportunidad.

—Pero, son MILES de ellas y qué hay de Freezer…

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que les va a tomar encontrarnos, Raditz? —demandó Vegeta. Su camarada guardó silencio, sabiendo la verdad. Incluso si no hacían nada, con números como esos, serían encontrados pronto. Eran lo suficientemente fuertes para contraatacar pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Freezer viniera al acecho. Aprovecharía para combatir con ellos.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó Raditz otra vez, finalmente poniéndose de pie mientras Gohan se sujetaba a su pierna.

—Atacar de frente —gruñó Vegeta, observando como las naves espaciales seguían aterrizando mientras apretaba los puños—. Aún siguen llegando. Tú, niño, ataca antes de que aterricen, quita del camino tantas naves espaciales como puedas. Raditz, mata a los que ya han aterrizado. Yo me encargaré de Freezer solo. Los tres trabajaremos en equipo

—¡No, no pueden llevarse a Gohan con ustedes! —chilló Bulma, aferrándose al marco de la puerta mientras el suelo seguía temblando—. Si quieren proseguir con su maldita misión suicida, entonces, desde ya, vayan y mátense, pero no se llevarán a Gohan…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con un grito cuando Vegeta se acercó y la tomó rudamente por la nuca. La lanzó hacia atrás, al edificio, haciéndola volar y a chocar al suelo.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca y quédate aquí! —gritó el príncipe— TÚ tienes el radar de las Esferas del dragón y éste es activado por comando de voz por ti, ¡Así que TÚ necesitas permanecer con vida! Y si por casualidad fracasamos y eres capturada por Freezer, ¡No le digas nada sobre las Esferas!

—¿Qué…? —dijo Bulma, parpadeando en conmoción, pero Vegeta ya estaba de regresó con Raditz y Gohan, dando órdenes y asegurándose de que estaban claros en sus roles.

Gohan se estremeció un poco, aterrorizado ante la idea de abordar a miles de guerreros espaciales enardecidos. Y no se perdió la aprehensión que se intensificó en el rostro de su tío cuando Freezer fue mencionado. Él, también, podía sentir el poder del tirano. Pensaba que sabía cuan poderoso el adversario sería. Pero había estado tan, pero tan equivocado. Estaba muy por encima de todos, pero todavía podía sentir su poder maligno cernirse sobre él.

Cuando Vegeta y Raditz se dieron la vuelta para despegar, Gohan se quedó congelado donde estaba. Fue un error que inmediatamente llamó la atención de Vegeta, y no de una buena manera. Antes de saberlo, el príncipe lo sujetó de su gi de artes marciales azul y lo levantó hasta que lo tuvo a nivel de su vista.

—¡Ahora no es momento para temores, niño! —gruñó Vegeta en su cara, sacudiéndolo bruscamente—. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil, así que ahora tienes que ser hombre y pelear, o morimos todos, ¿entiendes? —Gohan asintió dócilmente, antes de ser lanzado al suelo—. Ahora vamos y mantengan su poder bajo, los dos —ordenó Vegeta severamente.

Con eso, el príncipe despegó en el cielo oscuro, con Raditz justo tras él. Gohan dudó por solo un segundo, antes de ponerse rápidamente de pie y volar tras ellos, ignorando los gritos de Bulma para que volviera. Vegeta tenía razón. Tenía que ayudar a salvar su planeta. Ellos eran los únicos que podían hacerlo. Para eso había entrenado con Raditz, Gokú y Piccoro.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo en horror cuando vio la purga en curso bajo él. Mientras que las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu habían preferido divertirse y tomarse su tiempo, solo purgando la Capital del Este y parte de la del Oeste, las de Freezer ahora estaban destruyendo todo lo que veían, ocupándose cruelmente de todo el planeta. Había violentas explosiones mientras las fuerzas militares intentaban desesperadamente contraatacar, solo para ser dominados con descargas de energía. No eran tan fuertes como las Fuerzas Especiales, pero aún eran demasiado fuertes para ser enfrentados por los terrícolas.

Vegeta miró hacia atrás a Raditz y Gohan y levantó dos dedos en una orden silenciosa. Él y Raditz divergieron inmediatamente en sus trayectorias de vuelo. Con el príncipe dirigiéndose al norte hacia Freezer y Raditz al sur, donde podía percibir el mayor daño causado por la purga. Gohan se congeló en el medio, parpadeando ante su repentino cambio de direcciones mientras veía una y otra vez entre ellos.

Esa fue toda la duda que necesitó uno de los guerreros bajo él para notarlo solo en medio del aire.

Gohan apenas notó la descarga de ki en espiral purpura acercándose a él cuando Raditz apareció repentinamente frente a él. La desvió con un golpe, levantó su otra mano y disparó una de sus descargas azul. Hubo una enorme explosión y levantamiento de humo y de inmediato tomó ventaja de la distracción. Tomó a su sobrino y salió volando de nuevo hacia el sur, arrastrándolo con él.

—¡Escucha! —gritó Raditz observando las naves espaciales que seguían descendiendo. Un poco más allá, y su sobrino tendría un mejor ángulo—. ¡Tienes que derribar las naves, Gohan! ¡No podemos permitir tener un número mayor de ellos que los que ya tenemos!

Gohan no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que Raditz lo empujara hacia adelante, estaba temblando, perdiendo su determinación mientras veía las naves espaciales descender vertiginosamente. El hombre se puso de inmediato tras él, levantó una mano sobre el hombro del niño. Una luz dorada brilló alrededor de su mano cuando reunió rápidamente la energía y luego disparó. Su descarga voló y golpeó directo a una nave y ésta explotó al contacto.

—Así es —gruñó Raditz. Agarró bruscamente la manito de su sobrino y la forzó hacia arriba, antes de gritar en su oído—. ¡Ahora dispara!

Su sobrino lo hizo, disparó una descarga letal que era tan poderosa como la de su tío, sin siquiera pensarlo. Y después disparó otra vez. Y otra. Se estaba tornando más y más fácil. Su tío se quedó en el aire solo unos segundos antes de marcharse de nuevo, para encargarse de los guerreros en el suelo mientras lo dejaba solo.

Gohan estaba temblando mientras alzaba ambas manos, antes de que sus rasgos se pusieran en fuerte determinación. Este era SU planeta, y él iba a protegerlo. El aura azul del niño brilló a su alrededor y sus manos se calmaron mientras procedía a disparar con una exactitud que excedía su edad. Las naves espaciales explotaron, estrellándose en la Tierra en pilas de metal ardientes y desmanteladas por las manos de un niño de seis años.

Ninguna otra nave aterrizó en el planeta después de eso.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta estaba en el suelo, corriendo con velocidad y sigilo mientras se aseguraba de mantener bajo su poder. No estaba desconcertado por los gritos de los terrícolas siendo desarmados, golpeados, quebrados y quemados vivos por descargas de ki. No le importaba el olor a sangre y muerte en el aire o el humo y el fuego consumiendo el pueblo por el que estaba corriendo. En todo caso, le hacía sentir en casa. Creció entre la muerte y la destrucción y eso lo puso en la actitud para la batalla que estaba a punto de pelar. Sabía que su poder estaba cerca de la legendaria ascensión; solo esperaba poder finalmente acceder a ella.

Un guerrero alienígena apareció y el príncipe se escondió de inmediato tras un auto que se incendiaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza; podía sentir a Freezer a menos de un kilómetro, pero no quería delatar su presencia. Todavía no. El sudor se le metió en los ojos y se lo quitó con rabia, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando subconscientemente al enorme poder de pelea que estaba sintiendo. Ya no podía negarlo, era más alto que el poder de Trunks. Aún si él _pudiese_ ascender, se preguntó si eso siquiera lo salvaría.

Vegeta miró lentamente alrededor del auto para tener una mejor visión de quién estaba purgando el planeta. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que el alienígena guerrero frente a él no vestía la armadura del ejército de Freezer y no tenía scouter. Era una lagartija azul escamosa con cuatro brazos largos y delgados, con garras al final. No era ninguna especie que reconociera.

El guerrero comenzó a disparar otra descarga de ki, cuando Vegeta salió rápidamente por detrás y le quitó la cabeza con violencia. El príncipe quedó de nuevo fuera de vista antes de que el cuerpo siquiera cayera al suelo, continuó avanzando hacia su enemigo mientras silenciosa pero despiadadamente se encargaba de cualquier otro guerrero en su camino.

Finalmente vio un claro. Los edificios habían sido derrumbados y toda pizca de vida marchado. Parado en todo el centro, con su espalda al príncipe, estaba el origen del poder que habían sentido a kilómetros de distancia. La cola elegante del alienígena se movía lentamente, de un lado al otro, como si lo llamara pacientemente. Vegeta se escondió tras la esquina de un edificio para permanecer fuera de vista, pero volvió a asomarse con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se le helaba la sangre al verlo. Aun a la distancia, vio la verdad.

Ese no era Freezer. Era Cooler.

_¿Pero cómo? _Pensaba. No había estado del todo consciente en ese momento, pero había estado bien consciente de que Cooler lo había intentado usar como persuasión contra Trunks en los Juicios. Fue uno de sus últimos pensamientos de esa noche, su hijo había matado a Cooler y al Rey Cold. El muchacho lo había confirmado después.

Vegeta lo maldijo mentalmente. Trunks no había acabado con Cooler después de todo, debido a que el muy bastardo estaba de pie frente a él. Debió haber sabido que el muchacho era demasiado blando para finiquitar el maldito trabajo.

—Sé que estás ahí. —La voz de Cooler retumbó mientras su cola metálica zumbaba en diversión. El icejin miró hacia un lado y Vegeta se escondió y quedó fuera de vista otra vez, maldiciendo en voz baja—. Puedo olerte, mono. Ese hedor es inconfundible.

Sin mayor advertencia, el edificio que estaba tras Vegeta explotó, enviándolo a volar de espaldas y estrellarse contra una pila de escombros, restos de estos y polvo cayeron sobre él. El príncipe furioso se sacudió, poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

—_Ahí _estás—dijo Cooler con una sonrisa, ahora sólo a menos de cinco metros del príncipe—. Con razón mi hermano estuvo siempre tan interesado en ti. Ciertamente eres resistente, Vegeta.

—Hn. Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Lo último que oí de ti fue que moriste rebanado —gruñó Vegeta, sus puños estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que sus antebrazos dolían.

—Si mi familia fuese derrotada tan fácilmente, no reinaríamos el universo entero, ¿No te parece?

—¿Oh? Fue por eso que tu padre fue asesinado como si nada?

—Bueno, al menos él dio pelea, lo cual no escuché del débil de _tu_ padre.

Vegeta apretó los dientes, antes de ladrar. —¿Dónde está Freezer?

—En este momento tu problema es conmigo. —La expresión de Cooler se oscureció con odio mientras levantaba un dedo elegante—. Tienes una oportunidad, Saiyajin. Dime donde está el muchacho que mató a mi padre. Vas a morir de todas maneras, pero te daré una muerte rápida si respondes con la verdad a mi pregunta. Si no, dejaré que mi hermano acabe contigo. Él podría entregarte personalmente al ejército Liyanés y dejar que te hagan lo que les plazca.

Vegeta parpadeó unas cuantas veces. —¿El ejército Liyanés? ¿Los trajeron a ellos?

—Sí, Freezer me informó que ibas a purgar a mi planeta Liyana por cuenta propia antes de tu captura. En lugar de esperar por su muerte, les ofrecí a los liyaneses la oportunidad de pegarle primero al Príncipe Vegeta. Matar o morir, como dicen ellos. Estoy seguro de que tú mejor que nadie lo entiendes —rió entre dientes Cooler—. Están haciendo un gran trabajo purgando este planeta, ¿verdad?

—Cooler… —gruñó Vegeta, dando un paso adelante—. Freezer fue quien me ordenó purgar Liyana y Rithica ¡Y ahora está usando tu apego a tu padre en tu contra, imbécil! ¡Si sigues ayudándolo, morirás! —gritó.

Cooler sonrió sádicamente. El príncipe pensó que estaba dándole una noticia, pero él no era tonto. Ya sabía que su hermano no tenía intención de dejarlo salir con vida de ese planeta. Iba a dejarlo matar al muchacho mestizo y justo cuando eso pasara, él iba a aparecer de la nada y destruiría a su hermano menor de una vez por todas, y se debería a quien atacara primero. Y Cooler estaba más que seguro de que sería él.

Pero primero era lo primero, el muchacho Saiyajin tenía que morir. Y mientras el mestizo siguiese respirando, él y Freezer trabajarían juntos. Estaban dispuestos a reducir a cenizas el universo entero si era necesario para asegurar la muerte de Trunks. Era lo único que importaba.

—Mis problemas con mi hermano no te incumben, Vegeta. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme dónde está el muchacho —gruñó Cooler, levantando un dedo otra vez—. Última oportunidad. ¿Dónde está?

Vegeta lo miró con fiereza, su ritmo cardíaco retumbaba en sus oídos. Los segundos entre ellos pasaron llenos de silencio, con el sonido de explosiones y gritos a la distancia. Finalmente, los ojos de Vegeta cambiaron, y mintió. —Está justo tras de ti.

Todo pasó en menos de un segundo. Cooler se dio la vuelta de inmediato, ya preparado para pelear contra el híbrido Saiyajin de cabello lavanda. Rápidamente, el príncipe alzó una mano para disparar el primer golpe en la pelea contra Cooler, quien tontamente le había dado la espalda.

Sin embargo, Vegeta apenas había levantado la mano, cuando su cuerpo fue violentamente impactado. El sabor familiar a su propia sangre subió por su garganta, llenando su boca hasta que goteó por su mentón. Estaba temblando cuando lentamente vio hacia abajo. Había un puño blanco cerrado que reconoció inmediatamente, teñido de rojo, sobresaliendo de la armadura que cubría su estómago.

—Mi pobre y hermoso mono, debiste saber que incluso yo aprendí a ocultar mi poder. —Freezer rió entre dientes justo tras la oreja de Vegeta—. Qué pena que tengamos que vernos otra vez así. Pero tú sabes que siempre has sido como un hijo para mí, me preocupo _tanto _por ti. Aunque ahora tengo una nueva mascota mestiza para domesticar. Fue divertido, mi dulce príncipe.

Entonces, Freezer sacó su brazo ensangrentado. A Vegeta se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y colapsó en la tierra.

* * *

Publicado el 01/06/2013


End file.
